Starletts
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Natsuki es una ascendente diva del rock con un oscuro pasado, quien salio adelante gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga Shizuru, que pasara cuando encuentre el amor en una joven mesera y se forme un pentagono amoroso? Yuri. NatsxMai,NatsxShiz,MaixMikoto.
1. one start line

**Starletts**

**/// Start Line**

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

Toda la vida, al menos la poca que llevaba, siempre tuvo el sentimiento de que estaba a la espera de algo, algo que le cambiara la vida. Algo que la hiciera cambiar de alguna manera. Sabía que su vida no estaba del todo correcta, sabía que lo que había hecho en su pasado no estaba bien. No le importaba si en algún momento le hizo daño a alguien, le importaba más el daño que se había hecho así misma y que en recientes momentos le estaba absorbiendo.

Sabiéndose huérfana totalmente desde los 7 años la vida no se le había dificultado tanto ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, siempre hay alguien a quien le fue peor. Tal vez fue eso lo que la estaba cambiando, saber que no fue ni es ni será la última huérfana que le fue de la patada.

Sus padres tuvieron una vida rara desde su punto de vista, pues los dos viniendo de lados opuestos del país pero con vidas parecidas y al mismo tiempo nada que ver. Su padre venía de una familia humilde y su madre de una más acomodada. Los dos eran increíblemente inteligentes desde muy jóvenes y estaban interesados en la ciencia, cuando los dos estaban estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad alemana comenzaron una relación que no era igual a la de todos los novios, ellos no salían al cine, investigaban juntos células madres. Y eso los hacia felices. Irónico que se conocieran fuera de su país natal. Nunca se casaron, y no tenían intensiones de regresar nunca a Japón, vivían juntos y aun ni terminaban de estudiar cuando tuvieron una hija, no estuvieron muy apegados a ella, pues terminaron sus estudios y comenzaron a trabajar en reconocidos laboratorios, y la niña se la pasaba en guarderías, fue ahí donde saco el apodo de Kruger, pues a los niños se les hacía raro su apellido Kuga y se lo "alemanizaron". Se podría decir que era feliz, pero no le duraría mucho, su padre se expuso demasiado a ciertos químicos y materiales altamente peligrosos, mas una enfermedad biológica por exponerse a un agente, y eso lo mató. Su madre estuvo en depresión un par de años hasta que regresaron a Japón, ella nunca supo si tenía abuelos o tíos. Solo vivían las dos, al año y medio de que vivían allí, Natsuki se sentía muy bien puesto que su mama le dedicaba todo el tiempo del mundo, mas parecía que esa felicidad le estaba negada, su madre tuvo un intento de suicidio del que salió bien librada, pero un día que salieron a "pasear" su mama de repente viró mal el auto en una curva y ahí si no se salvo, pero la pequeña si. Desde entonces le guardaba rencor, un rencor horrible. Según el testamento de su madre, todo era de ella, el apartamento, el dinero y demás posesiones. Con la condición de estar en un internado hasta que tuviera 18 años y pudiera recibir parte de la herencia, la otra parte hasta que se casara. Un abogado de nombre John Smith era el encargado de administrarle la fortuna y hacer los pagos necesarios del internado. Cuando tenía 15 años, Smith la dejó en quiebra, a excepción de la otra parte de la herencia, pero no podía accesar a ella hasta que se casara. Con la pena del mundo pero la corrieron de la escuela, y entonces no sabía que hacer. Smith tenía un compinche que por más que trató Natsuki, nunca le dio mala espina: Yamada. Ella sabía que el pertenecía a un mundo más bajo que el de Smith, además solo eran socios de otros negocios, el no tuvo nada que ver con la herencia de Natsuki, y no sabía donde estaba. El la llevaba por todos lados, pero lamentablemente Natsuki agarró malas mañas, entre ellas el amor por la velocidad, ya sea por medio de sus propias piernas o poderosas motocicletas… que ella robaba. El jefe de Yamada no tardó en notar el "talento" de Natsuki. Así que por mas que Yamada suplicó a Natsuki, quedó reclutada dentro de la mafia italiana de Japón, a Natsuki le pareció impresionante que una "familia italiana" logrará sobrevivir a los yakuzas, además estos últimos le aterraban a Natsuki, según ella escucho que se cortaban un dedo para identificar a que clan pertenecían.

A los 17 ya se había cansado de esa vida, el robar motocicletas ya había dejado de ser emocionante, y los otros encargos ya le daban asco. Entonces empezó a decirle a Don Gianni que quería salirse, pero el Don no quería ceder… Entonces ella empezó a obsesionarse con un nuevo interés: la música. Empezó por comprarse una guitarra acústica de uso, bastante vieja y bastante usada, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea "brillante", quería una guitarra eléctrica y se iba a robar una Gibson que había visto en una tienda muy fina de instrumentos musicales, esa guitarra era mejor que la del mismísimo Slash y costaba mas de 10 000 dólares americanos. Era fácil… llevaba un estuche vacío con una replica (era una foto en cartón) de aquí a que se dieran cuenta, les tomaría tiempo. Aunque iba cubierta del rostro y las cámaras no lograran grandes pistas de su persona, no contó con que el humilde agente de seguridad era bastante responsable y muy rápido, así que la fue persiguiendo por todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a una cafetería y según ella de los 2 momentos que realmente cambiaron su vida e hicieron diferencia este fue el primero, pero dejaré que ella lo diga con sus propias palabras.

_Ya era suficiente, mis pulmones y__a no aguantaban más, ese hombre realmente era persistente, pero vi la perfecta oportunidad cuando gane un poco de tiempo al engañarle que entre al baño de chicas. Pero ya estaba cerca, entre a una cafetería, y me saque el sombrero y los lentes, así como la gabardina y me senté en una mesa, que ya tenia un ocupante, puse debajo de la mesa el estuche con la guitarra. Estaba esa mesa cerca de las ventanas, tal vez algo arriesgado para cualquiera, pero a mi me llenaba la adrenalina, quería ver si el zoquete aquel me reconocía. Entonces reparé en la persona que tenía frente a mí. El café estaba llenísimo. Y la chica me veía con el rostro un tanto sorprendido pero con un dejo de tranquilidad y fastidio. _

Lo siento, tenía que deshacerme de alguien, entré aquí y no había lugar, en cuanto vea que se marche me iré – _Por alguna razón no mentí del todo_

Oh, no hay problema, una compañía así de hermosa no se debe desaprovechar –_Me sonrió la chica y siguió leyendo su periódico y bebiendo su té._

_Pedí un café y seguimos en silencio bastante tiempo, hasta que __pasó el policía enfrente de mí y se fue, entonces justo cuando me levante para irme, ella me dijo_

Entonces si era verdad, no eres una de mis fans.

_Me molesto el comentario y ella pudo ver mi enojo, hasta entonces note su acento raro, ella entonces me ofreció disculpas y se presento, Shizuru Fujino, estudiante universitaria y me pidió que le dejara explicar porque me dijo eso, me dijo que estaba harta que chicos y chicas quisieran conquistarla, que no eran tan famosa, no se porqué pero se quería quebrar en frente a mi aunque ella no lo quisiera, pues se veía un enorme esfuerzo en sus ojos carmines. Estuvimos hablando de eso y de trivialidades, nos estuvimos riendo, y por primera vez aprecie su verdadera belleza. Salimos hasta las 10:30 de la noche ya que nos avisaron que cerraban, la acompañe a su auto con algo de miedo de que me descubrieran, pero no lo hicieron, me ofreció llevarme, y acepté pues no lleve vehiculo, pero le pedí que me dejara solo unas calles mas adelante. Por primera vez me hacia feliz el sonreírle a alguien, pero me daba tristeza despedirme._

Desde entonces ella y Fujino se hicieron muy amigas, Natsuki no confiaba en la gente pero ella la había suavizado un poco. Kuga seguía escribiendo música, y adquiriendo cada vez más instrumentos (comprados, ya no quería mas encuentros, le bastaba con su amiga) así como perfeccionándolos. El Don le dijo que era hora de dejarla ir, con la condición de que cuando la necesitara tenía que regresar lo quisiera o no. Ella aceptó. Y ahora ya no tenía de que vivir… pero Shizuru que si sabía a lo que se dedicaba, decidió apoyarla y empujarla a que hiciera una carrera musical, tenía conocidos y Yamada también así que no le costo trabajo llegar, ahora lo difícil era mantenerse. Lo logró, su música que era más inclinada al rock, pero con desgarradoras melodías y letras que solo Natsuki sabia como las lograba. Tal vez lo más difícil fue el distanciamiento con Shizuru, entre giras y otras cosas la dejo de ver, el éxito al principio le encantó, durante el segundo año de carrera probó los excesos que este mundo traía. Pero a la larga estaba sola y harta de nuevo. Pero así siguió, cuando empezó tenia 18 años y ahora tenia 21 y dos albums, a su mejor amiga y estaba hastiada. El otro momento que cambió su vida y desde donde partimos de esta historia es este:

_Lo que alguna vez me dio risa cuando me lo contó Shizuru, ahora no me parece tan gracioso__. Me tengo que esconder de mis fans, solo quería caminar tranquilamente pero no se pudo, ahora de tanto correr me perdí, estoy en uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad en donde tengo mi casa. Me metí en un café que esta a la mitad de la calle, de aspecto viejo y un poco descuidado pero bastante limpio y esta vacío!! Cuando entré me di cuenta que paso la horda de fanáticos y ni se fijaron que entre aquí, me acerco a la barra y veo que hay alguien que me da la espalda. No hay nadie, solo ella y yo, no tiene empleados, me parece que es la dueña._

Disculpa…

AH!! Perdóneme! Estaba en las nubes – _Era un chica que hasta se veía mas joven que yo, era pelirroja y lo primero que te llamaba la atención quisieras o no, era su busto. Demasiado para una mujer normal._

No, descuide no quise asustarla

Aquí tiene el menú….

Gracias…

_Me dio__ la carta y se apoyo en la barra con los codos y se quedo mirando fijo hacia fuera con una mirada inexplicablemente triste, entonces me acorde de Shizuru, así fue como me la encontré._

***** Mai Tokiha *****

La vida para Mai, no era tan diferente a la de Natsuki, pero tampoco tan parecida. Tal vez se podría catalogar sus primeros años cono normales, a simple vista su familia era normal y feliz. Los padres de Mai se casaron demasiado jóvenes, no tenían mucho dinero, pero tampoco eran tan pobres, solo vivían al día, no les faltaba nada pero no les sobraba nada. Tenían su propia casa que les costo bastante trabajo conseguirla, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando llegó su hermano menor Takumi, desde pequeño era bastante débil y enfermizo, entonces la hermana mayor quedó relegada y eso le dejó cierto resentimiento. Pero lo peor estaba por venir, un día le encargaron a Takumi, pero ella no quería cuidarlo, así que lo dejo en casa de una vecina para que jugara con su hijo, ella fue a jugar con unas amigas cuando 20 minutos después escucho una explosión, el tanque de gas de la vecina había explotado y se provocó un incendio terrible, sus padres llegaron cinco minutos después, su madre se adentró al fuego por su bebé, pero nunca salió, entro su padre y tampoco salio, tal vez fueron 7 minutos pero para ella fueron horas, que salio su madre con Takumi intacto en brazos, con sus ultimas fuerzas le dijo que lo cuidara, perdió la conciencia y se la llevaron al hospital, falleció unas horas más tarde, su padre igual quedo carbonizado. Irónicamente no quiso cuidar a Takumi por una hora y ahora lo tendría que cuidar toda la vida.

"_Desde entonces la vida no fue fácil para mi, sin familiares y sin nada, afortunadamente mis papas guardaban la cuenta de retiro en la casa, as__í que el dinero para comer lo sacaba de ahí, nunca fue ningún trabajador social y si les dabas dinero a los de la escuela se hacían de la vista gorda y no nos entregaban a servicios infantiles. Lo difícil fue salir adelante con la enfermedad de Takumi, tuve que trabajar como asno de lo que fuera para pagar todo, al final nos ayudaron un poco en el hospital para la última operación del corazón de Takumi. Ya no terminé de estudiar por el. Pero al final, cuando el se sintió mejor, se fue y me dejó, no me dijo nada, solo se fue y nunca lo volví a ver. Aunque siempre fui muy sociable y conserve muy buenas amigas como Aoi o Chie siempre me sentí sola, porque nunca hubo alguien que de verdad estuviera conmigo. Cuando creí que mi vida no podía ser más monótona, conocí a Tate, un desertor del ejercito convertido en taxista, uy como lo odiaba, era molesto, pero como lo amé. Estábamos viviendo juntos, éramos felices y al fin había encontrado mi lugar en la tierra, pero un asaltante me lo quito. Tardé bastante en salir de esa depresión, no quería, solo quería irme con el también. Había perdido mi trabajo, así que terminé en un viejo café con una jefa anciana y muy amargada, al final me sirvió la experiencia, ella me dijo que si seguía así terminaría como ella, y que era bastante dulce como para terminar así, irónicamente me dejó el café cuando murió, aunque en la carta que me dejó me pidió que lo vendiera y que no me convirtiera en ella. Traté de ser más optimista entonces, mis amigas me ayudaron y salía bastante, pero también Mikoto me ayudo bastante, ella es una niña que sin más llegó a mi café preguntando por el baño, se quedó a comer y entonces venía seguido, así nos hicimos amigas, es algo encajosa a veces, pero así es ella. No tenía mucha gente, pero tenía donde vivir y de que vivir, pero aún me faltaba algo, fue cuando entro la chica esta que se me hizo muy bonita pero con cara mas de amargada que mi jefa, me molesto cuando me preguntó algo así "Que no me conoces? De verdad? ¿No sabes quien soy?" Aunque se disculpo luego y argumentó que algo así le había sucedido antes se me hizo muy fanfarrón de su parte. Pero no sabía hasta que altura me iba a cambiar esta experiencia."_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

El contraste de la vida de Fujino con su amiga no podía ser más, pero ella sufrió a su manera en realidad. Ella fue la 5 hija de 9 (10, pero uno falleció al nacer) de Arashi y Sei Fujino, prácticamente de la nobleza de Kyoto. Pero al ser la quinta hija, realmente paso al olvido rápidamente, no importaba lo que hiciera, los hijos mayores y los menores, y el de en medio importaban más que la quinta hija. Para sus padres no era ni la más hermosa ni la más inteligente. Paso casi toda su infancia abrumada por la vida y los lujos que llevaba, amargada y sola.

Para cuando llego a la adolescencia, nunca imagino que fuera tan dura la vida con ella. Resulta que en sus 13 primaveras se dio cuenta que no era como sus hermanos, ni como la mayoría de la gente. Las chicas. Que problema era para ella el saberse diferente. El pensar que estuviera con un hombre le repugnaba, pero la idea de que sus padres o cualquier gente se diera cuenta de que esperaba a su princesa, le aterraba. Y así llego a los 17 años, auto flagelándose y sufriendo por no poder expresarse de ninguna manera. Por no poder ser como las jovencitas de su edad, poder comentar que tal chica le gustaba o cual era su tipo ideal de mujer. Además como podía pensar en eso. No tenia amigas. A sus padres les valía lo que ella hiciera con su vida después de la preparatoria. Puesto que a los hijos mayores les impusieron estudiar lo que a los padres les convino y a los menores los comprometieron con las mejores familias de Japón. En su familia ya había contadores, pero ella lo estudio también, porque se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Bien pudo ser psicóloga o abogada, tal vez hasta medica, pero quería hacer algo que aparentemente no le "quedaba".

Para cuando conoció a Natsuki, aun estaba en la universidad, y entonces ya mas lejos de sus padres y de Kyoto, pudo hacer lo que quiso. Entonces ya asistía a fiestas más privadas y conocido más gente como ella, aunque eran solamente amores de una noche y había adquirido una enorme popularidad. Entre mas tiempo pasaba con Natsuki, mas cuenta se daba que era ella a quien había buscado toda su vida.

"_Las cosas con mi familia empeoraban, pues yo era simplemente ignorada, cuando les convenía me hacían caso, mi abuela materna extrañamente me dejo toda su fortuna y fue cuando deje de ser un espacio en blanco y me comenzaron a molestar. Sobretodo mi hermano mayor, que pensaba que jugando psicológicamente conmigo iba a doblegarme. Mis demás hermanos y hermanas estaban muy ocupados en sus propias vidas, realmente yo sentía que estaba demás o era invisible. Me fui de la casa y no los he vuelto a ver, solamente le hablo a mi tercera hermana, Sayuri, quien esta casada y tiene ya 4 niños, las dos entablamos una relación de amistad recientemente pero siempre me esta sermoneando que si no hago las pases con la familia al menos debería buscar un "buen hombre" y casarme, aunque ella no sabe de mi realidad y dudo que sospeche... Cuando conocí a Natsuki, Rosalie (una estudiante extranjera) quien se encargo de iniciarme en el arte de amar a otras mujeres formalmente e informalmente, se había ido esa misma tarde. Ciertamente no sentía amor por mi mentora, pero… si sentía un enorme vacío de haber perdido la única persona que sabía un poco mas de mi que la demás gente, la consideraba como mi amiga. Esa misma tarde la fui a despedir, iba hacia Francia para irse a casar con su prometido arreglado por sus padres, en realidad a ella le emocionaba mucho la idea._

_En el momento que Natsuki entró al café supe que era el día que iniciaba el resto de mis días, ya no iba a estar sola, pero mi dulce tormento iniciaba. Mi vida antes de ella era muy monótona y aburrida, simplemente existía como toda mi vida lo había hecho. Con su temple arrogante, se ofendió cuando le comente si era alguna de mis fans, desde que entro no pensé que lo fuera, pero como siempre me andan siguiendo algunas niñas tontas. Pensé que ese era el caso. Ya había pasado que algunas hermosas féminas se me acercaban por curiosidad o por mera atracción física. Pero al hablar con ella lo de Rosalie paso a segundo plano entonces, la amistad con Natsuki Kuga siempre fue muy especial, pero ella estaba más entrada en su carrera y en otras cosas que el amor, nunca supe si tuvo un novio pero aparentemente ella era muy tímida, siempre fui una estupida, pues siempre pensé que seria del tipo de chicas que nunca me haría caso. No podía perderla. Por eso nunca le dije nada, ella no se veía interesada en el amor, algo que por una parte me alegraba, pues no podría soportar verla con alguien mas. Por eso preferí no sacrificar mi amistad con ella. Ella es la única persona que me hace sentir especial y de verdad querida, no puedo explicar todo lo que me hace sentir. Me conformaba el estar con ella como su amiga. Durante mi ultimo año de universidad conocí a Tomoe Marguerite, yo era su superiora, ella también estaba en la carrera de contaduría, y podría decirse que empezamos mas o menos una relación (de la que nunca le hablé a Natsuki) no es que realmente me importara Tomoe la verdad, pero me divertía mucho con ella. Aunque sea una persona de negros sentimientos. Afortunadamente para mi, ella se dedico a trabajar en una disquera multinacional y era manager y eso me ayudo con Natsuki, pude conseguirle rápidamente un contrato discográfico gracias a mis contactos y a Tomoe, entonces no lamenté haber estado jugando con ella, pues me fue muy provechosa la relación con ella después de todo. Desgraciadamente estaba demasiado cerca de Natsuki, y no se toleraban, pero Natsuki solo la ignoraba. Yo me dedique a trabajar en una empresa muy grande, socia de uno de los enemigos de mi familia… y así seguí mi vida, hasta que supe de Mai…"_

***** Mikoto Minag****i *****

Mikoto, es hija ilegitima de un jefe de los Yakuza y de una muchacha que fue victima de el anterior. Cuando Akio se entero de que la muchachita pueblerina de la que se aprovecho estaba embarazada la mando a buscar y se encontró que hasta el bebe ya había nacido, y la madre habia muerto durante el parto, no se sabia nada de la madre, solo que se llamaba Rangiku Minagi, Akio Kanzaki se habia casado ya hacia 7 años y no quería tener problemas con esposa, pues ya tenia un hijo con ella. Como la niña estaba huérfana, le dio lastima y no quería que fuera a dar a un orfanato y la mando con Gin, un anciano que trabajaba para los Kanzaki desde hace años. La madre de Mikoto tuvo un gato en su infancia que se llamó Mikoto, eso le había contado a Akio, ese gato fue lo que más quiso Rangiku, así que Akio le puso así a la niña. Le dejó que conservara el apellido de su madre, y por más que busco no encontró nunca más familia de ella. Le dio instrucciones a Gin de que la entrenara el arte de pelear, matar y otros menesteres de ese tipo, pero que nunca le contara nada de los Kanzaki. Hasta que la esposa de Akio fue descubierta en una relación extramarital con la familia yakuza enemiga, y se empezó el proceso de divorcio que no terminó porque la mujer tuvo un "accidente" lamentable. Entonces Akio pensó que era hora de traer a su hija menor, pues aunque Reito, su primogénito era bueno, no le daba confianza de heredarle toda su fortuna y legado, simplemente era muy modosito y estaba hablando mucho con una hija de los Fujino y eso no le parecía nada bien.

"_El día que deje la casa de campo de Gin, me sentí bastante triste, porque eso era lo único que yo conocía. Ni siquiera había ido a la escuela nunca, el me había educado prácticamente en todo lo que se podía. Pero tan pronto puse un pie en la ciudad me di cuenta que fui criada de diferente manera a los demás. Nunca se me había mencionado que tenía un padre y mucho menos un hermano. Pensé que mi mamá estaba viva entonces, pero no… resulta que si era verdad, mi madre murió en mi parto. __Me costo mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, me hicieron estudiar mas y lo detesto, me marea. Me hicieron entrenar más duro. Aunque Reito es un sol, nunca había experimentado eso que el llama amor. Pero la vez que me perdí en los suburbios y entré a aquel café de mala muerte, todo lo que conocía cambio porque nunca había visto a alguien tan radiante como ella, ella es un sol, la luz que de ella emana brilla aun más que la de Reito. Aunque yo siempre me comporto de manera infantil, era mi manera de mostrarle que el mundo no es tan serio ni tan malo como ella piensa. No quiero que ella vea de qué mundo vengo. Pero nuestro mundo era hermoso, aunque ella me viera como una hermana, podría conformarme vivir siempre así, porque sabía que nunca podríamos tener algo más por el recuerdo de Tate. Más equivocada no podía estar, porque el día en que Natsuki Kuga entró a su vida, se firmo su sentencia de muerte, porque no puedes meterte conmigo Kuga yo si se quien eres."_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Ahora si, una historia más de mi una de parejas favoritas. No se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo la de Recoil Revolution y las demás historias. Espero que les guste ya que la pareja Mai/Natsuki es rara, aunque no se preocupen, ya se ira desarrollando y probablemente no terminen juntas haha, prometo no tardarme tanto en publicar los episodios. Este primer episodio es solo la introducción por eso esta escrito así.


	2. the stage 2 is full of secrets & lies

**/// the stage # 2 is full of secrets & lies**

***** Mai Tokiha *****

-Últimamente si estas cambiada, será esa persona tan especial de la que hablas? – Cuando Aoi dijo esas palabras la pelirroja ya tenía un dejo de fastidio en el rostro.

-Ya bájenle! No se a que se refieren cuando dicen "especial" a cada rato

-Tu misma mencionaste esa palabra señorita, no se porque se hace la ofendida – Lo dijo la más joven quien sin embargo lucía mayor con su porte algo masculino, pero todo lo maduro que tenía se le desapareció cuando sorbió lo que quedaba de la malteada de un litro y medio de doble chocolate.

-Chie! Ya deja de hacer eso – Le replicaron las dos chicas

-Uh? – Dijo la aludida

-Bueno, ya, admito que el conocer a Kuga realmente ha sido algo lindo y bueno que me ha pasado últimamente, me divierto mucho a su lado y pues no se si debido a eso mi estado de animo esta mejor cada día… y siento que las cosas están en su lugar por primera vez desde… - Ella nunca mencionaba el nombre de Yuuichi Tate, y menos frente a otras personas… - Tate…

-Ves? A eso me refiero con "especial", no me vas a negar que ahora seas capaz de mencionarlo, y solo la has tratado 8 meses.

En eso tienes razón Aoi, pero es que no se que me pasa con ella, argh…*se jala los cabellos* es que me vuelve loca!! –

Esto último que dijo, hizo que a la chica de lentes se atorara con la espuma de la bebida en la garganta y se pusiera a toser. La verdad es que era bien sabido por todos que Chie alguna vez estuvo tras de Mai, antes y después de lo de Tate, y aunque Mai juraba y perjuraba que le hubiese gustado enamorarse de ella, no podía, porque no le gustaban las mujeres, así de simple.

-No! No de ese modo, sino que… como explicar, no la soporto, pero al mismo tiempo… *baja la cabeza* la extraño demasiado y su compañía, me hace feliz. – Esto último lo dijo más para si misma.

-De todos modos… vamos a poder conocerla el domingo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Aoi, un poco insegura e incomoda por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Claro! Pensé, que tal vez podamos ir de picnic o algo así… caminar por el parque o el zoo y después comer algo.

-Por mí esta bien, no tengo trabajo el domingo, gracias a Dios! – Aoi era sirvienta de una familia acaudalada de la ciudad, y aunque siempre tuvo aspiraciones y sueños, terminó así, porque fue lo único que pudo encontrar.

-Yo tampoco, como he cumplido ahora estoy mas cerca de lo que quiero y tengo más libertades hohoho… - Chie estudió periodismo y trabajaba en una revista de chismes muy conocida, y su tirada era trabajar en un programa de radio o televisión de chismes.

-Bueno Mai… nos retiramos, yo tengo que ir a hacer el mandado de la casa de la patrona y Chie tiene que entregar sus "reportajes", nos vemos el domingo aquí como quedamos ¿va?

-Vale!!

-Si… estuvo rico todo, me "muero" de ganas de conocer a la tal Natsumi…- Dijo la chica de lentes bastante desganada.

-Natsuki!!

"_No puedo creer que me sienta tan nerviosa de presentarle a mis amigas a Natsuki… al menos a Chie y Aoi; Mikoto me dijo que su papa la mandó a un encargo a Osaka y que no podría venir… no se si me dijo la verdad o solo esta algo celosa. Tal vez le estoy dando demasiada importancia a Natsuki, pero estos meses sinceramente han sido mágicos y por más que lo quiero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque como dice Chie… hay algo que no cuadra, ya no quiero pensar que ella me mienta o algo así. Yo le creo a Natsuki, ella me dijo que trabaja para una cantante, es guitarrista de gira y carga los instrumentos a veces. También me ha mencionado un pasado que le da vergüenza recordar, pero no me ha dicho nada de ello. Yo tampoco le he contado de la muerte de mis padres, la muerte que YO ocasioné… probablemente se lo vaya a decir después… no se puede basar una relación en las mentiras… ¿relación? Mai… te estas apresurando… y además como pensar en ello…_

_Pero su plática del día que la conocí_

_F l a s h b a c k_

_-No para nada, no quiero que pienses que soy majadera o algo así… pero ese muchacho de la foto… el soldado, es tu novio?_

_-Fue… _

_-Lo mataron verdad…? Por eso te ves triste… Me recordaste cuando esperaba en vano a la salida de la escuela a mi mamá pero nunca llegaba – Usualmente me preguntaban si habíamos Roto, pero ella adivinó que no estaba vivo ya, habíamos estado platicando bastante…_

_-Siento lo de tu mamá, yo también la perdí. A Yuuichi lo asesinaron fuera de la guerra, pobre… sabían que estaba en desventaja…_

_-Ah… asaltantes seguramente, también siento lo de tu madre. Se me hace conocido…_

_-Era taxista._

_-Si… probablemente lo vi alguna vez…_

_-Solo tuvo mala suerte…- Algún día le contaré la verdadera historia de todo… como dije, el estaba en desventaja, porque había salvado a alguien que no lo merecía y su brazo… estaba inútil, y el estaba malherido, cuando lo asaltaron fue presa fácil pero el no se dejaba y lo terminaron matando. Pero es algo que no quiero recordar por ahora._

_-El muchacho de la otra foto… quien es?_

_-Takumi, mi hermano menor, pero no se donde está, se fue hace tiempo a hacer su vida, supongo que esta bien, no puede estar a las faldas de su hermana. – En realidad no me estaba costando nada sincerarme con ella._

_-Estas igual que yo… yo no tengo a nadie, solo a Shizuru y a Yamada, ellos son mi familia…_

_-Y que hay de los de la banda en que trabajas? Siempre dicen que tener una banda es como tener una familia no?_

_-La mayoría de ellos me creen una pesada haha_

_-Ah ya veo… pues yo solo tengo Chie y Aoi, mis mejores amigas de la infancia, ellas conocen mi vida, tal vez sea por que las aprecio tanto, y claro Mikoto, mi hermana menor adoptiva hahaha…_

_-Después de todo, tenemos mucho en común verdad?_

_-Supongo que si Natsuki – san_

_-Estamos solas… y condenadas_

_-No digas eso… - Aunque en realidad si lo creía. Con todo lo que ya me había pasado, había perdido la fe en todo._

_-De todos modos, me tengo que ir, me dio gusto conocerte. – Se fue y me dejo varios billetes que era el doble de lo que era su cuenta._

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

_Ella ni si quiera me había dado su apellido ni nada, y la volví a ver a los quince días cuando entró a mi café, y entonces si supe que había cambiado algo en mi, porque usualmente no me importa, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en ella. Le pedí respuestas, aunque un poco renuente a contestarme lo hizo. No es que le haya pedido explicación de toda su vida o algo así, pero si su nombre y a que se dedicaba, realmente no me contesto todo que me hubiera gustado saber, pero me contesto lo suficiente, con el tiempo se ha ido abriendo un poco más a mi. Por lo mismo de su trabajo no la puedo ver seguido… tengo su celular, pero ella me explico que solo era para emergencias, porque aunque ella dice que le encanta escuchar mi voz mas si esta lejos de casa, no le gusta usar mucho el aparato además de que solo lo usa para trabajar y su jefa se enoja. Yo no tengo celular. Sin embargo, me dio su e-mail, ahí si podía escribirle cuanto podía, pero yo no tenía computadora, así que iba al ciber café mas cercano (que no lo esta tanto) pero solo a veces, porque tengo que mantener la cafetería, pero Natsuki se enojaba si no le contestaba rápido, hasta que me moleste también y le di mis razones, y bueno ya entendió razones… y por medio de correos electrónicos fue que la pude conocer mucho mas. De todos modos, tengo muchas ganas de salir con ella y mis amigas, pero si, más con ella, pues llevo 20 días sin ver ese hermoso rostro serio, que se sonroja a la menor provocación… Nunca me había sentido así, o tal vez si… aunque yo lo niegue, mi corazón y mi misma mente saben que miento._

_Me estoy enamorando._

_No creo que salgan bien las cosas."_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

En un lujoso, piso de un exclusivo edificio de apartamentos, el sol se filtraba por un pequeño rincón de las costosas cortinas de importación, las sabanas de algodón egipcio cubrían el cuerpo de una joven de castaños cabellos hasta los hombros desnudos, el olor de comida friéndose en el sartén se estaba filtrando por su nariz y poco a poco estaba despertando.

"_Ara… que hora es… tan pronto como me incorporo para ver el reloj, veo que ya son 9:30… bastante tarde para ser jueves y en semana de trabajo, pero afortunadamente mi pericia hizo ganarme al jefe y tengo permitidas ciertas libertades, como faltar o llegar tarde ocasionalmente, como haré hoy. Estaba apunto de levantarme, cuando veo entrar a Tomoe con la bandeja del desayuno. No me mal entiendan, quisiera quererla como quiero a Natsuki, amarla, mejor dicho, porque si quiero a Tomoe… pero no lo suficiente, me gusta los detalles que tiene para conmigo. Y nunca lo negaré, me divierto demasiado con ella. A veces la culpabilidad de tratarla como un juguete me viene a la mente, pero se me olvida tan pronto me acuerdo de Natsuki._

_F L A S H B A C K_

_Mientras espero que ella atienda el teléfono, que nunca me había fallado en contestar, me hago mil juicios, nunca me hace esto. Por amor de Dios! Contesta! Tiene 20 días que no se nada de ella, Tomoe me dio los datos de gira, y se que es imposible encontrarla durante una gira pero, ya había terminado, y yo temía lo peor. Que algo malo le había sucedido. Y no solo era eso, si no que últimamente cuando estaba fuera de su trabajo, en vez de pasar todo el tiempo conmigo como siempre lo hacia, me empezó a dedicar menos tiempo, hasta ahora que deplano ya no existo._

_-Diga?_

_-Como que diga? Estas jugando conmigo? – Traté de no sonar desesperada, pero no lo logré_

_-Mierda! Perdóname Shizuru! De verdad… mierda, es que estaba durmiendo y hace dos horas me habló Yamada de un número que no conocía y me sacó de onda y no revisé el número, porque me acabo de despertar…_

_-No dormiste bien? Ocurre algo malo?_

_-No… es que llegué a mi casa a las cuatro…_

_-Andabas de parranda? – Yo estaba aun más preocupada porque Natsuki tuvo su etapa de rockstar, con excesos y esto fue muy común durante un tiempo._

_-No para nada *bostezo* solo me quede despierta hasta tarde… y no es insomnio, antes de que preguntes_

_-Oh... y…_

_-Necesito verte, quiero hablar contigo Shiz… te parece al anochecer?_

_-Claro!_

_-Esta bien… te espero en mi casa, y si quieres podemos salir o algo, te quiero… necesito dormir, bye_

_Y me colgó._

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

_Y ahora solo me queda esperar por la noche._

_Por lo mientras, Tomoe solo me sonríe mientras me pasa la bandeja, y no me queda más que pretender que nada malo pasa, y sonreírle. Como decía no todo es malo con ella, se que es egoísta, y aunque se preocupa por mi, la verdad tras de eso es que me "quiere" a mi como su posesión mas preciada. En realidad es una ególatra, y mucho tiempo le pique donde mas le duele: su ego. Sabía que era imposible tenerme, pero al final cedí, por no tener a Natsuki y tener ese sentimiento de vacío y no poder tener nada de ella… bueno su amistad, ahora no tengo nada, al menos esa sensación tengo._

_Mi desayuno que consistía en los clásicos huevos fritos y estrellados, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, estaba rico… y me tuve que levantar a asearme, Tomoe atendió una llamada de su móvil, cuando termine de lavarme los dientes y disponía a entrar a la regadera, ella vino hacía a mi, y empezó nuestro pequeño juego, me divierte, en serio, si no, no la soportara tanto. Me da mi espacio, eso si se lo reconozco, a veces estoy en su casa, o ella en mi apartamento, pero a veces estamos solas, cada quien por su lado. Las caricias y los besos se hacían cada vez mas intensos, pero a mi me gusta "hacerlo bien", para mi, aunque sea con Tomoe, el hacer el amor es algo único. Aunque me mienta a mi misma, es solo sexo, pero aunque lo haga con cualquier extraña, tengo el "deber moral" de dejar satisfecha a cualquiera fufu… Así que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, porque seguramente no regresare temprano de mi "cita" con Natsuki, nos seguimos besando, pero después de arreglarnos, cada quien partió a su respectivo trabajo… hoy realmente me aburrí, algunas reuniones, papeleos, checar algunas cuentas de nuestros clientes, problemas con sus asuntos fiscales y cosas así. El día realmente se me ha hecho largo… Reito Kanzaki, es el vicepresidente de la empresa donde trabajo, nuestro jefe nunca tuvo hijos, pero siempre hubo rivalidad entre mi familia y la del jefe… pero cuando busque trabajo con el no me lo negó, y lo mismo pasó con Reito, que estaba antes de mi, el pasó por la misma situación que yo. Se podría decir que en los últimos tres años nos hicimos amigos… pero nada como la molesta Haruka Suzuhiro que siempre se nos pega como chinche, con todo y su secretaria, Yukino Kikukawa… esta no me cae, es una mosquita muerta. Haruka es autentica, torpe y tonta, pero autentica._

_Ella esta encargada de otras tareas, como la seguridad de TODA la empresa, yo soy la contadora y siempre estoy al pendiente de los asuntos fiscales, Reito es vicepresidente y abogado, así que al jefe le conviene tenernos a los tres, mientras el se encarga de sus negocios… el único que no nos cae es Nagi, es un enano que no encaja con nosotros… El es médico y se encarga de la rama farmacéutica, y no es la gran cosa, pero como los fármacos son unos de los productos fuertes de la empresa… hay que aguantarlo. Mi trabajo siempre ha sido mi santuario… es agradable tener trabajo. El día laboral terminó, en la tarde solo me quedo esperar impacientemente el anochecer. En cuanto faltaban tres horas para la cita, me dispuse a arreglarme lo mejor que pude, estaba muy ilusionada de verla. Esa fue la única parte del día que se me hizo rápida, aunque seguramente me tarde demasiado arreglándome. Tomé un taxi a la casa de Natsuki, no tenía ganas de manejar y con suerte subiríamos a su moto. Me dirigí a su casa, era una casa de hace unos 20 años, en un barrio lejano, ella tenía otro apartamento en un mejor lugar, pero nunca iba ahí, estaba vació, era el apartamento de su mamá. Ella lo compro cuando le dieron el dinero del contrato, pero nunca iba para allá. Yo tenía otro apartamento en las fueras de la ciudad, en un edificio muy viejo, estaba amueblado aún por la antigua propietaria, me lo dejaron de herencia también, solo que yo iba ahí cuando quería estar "perdida"._

_El camino se me hizo eterno, cuando al fin llegué, ella estaba afuera, esperándome, y estaba sonriendo, pero había algo en ella, algo raro, porque estaba un poco nerviosa. No fuimos en moto, porque el pavimento estaba mojado por las lluvias y dijo que era peligroso, desde cuando a ella le importaba eso? Fuimos a cenar, a nuestro café de siempre en el centro comercial, ella siempre evita pasar por una tienda de instrumentos. Hablamos de trivialidades, de su trabajo, de la gira, de mi trabajo, pero algo me decía que no era eso lo quería decirme, yo seguía sintiéndola muy nerviosa. Al final de cuentas, cuando eran ya las 11:20 de la noche, me dijo que me llevaba a mi casa, que ahí terminaríamos de hablar, pero algo me dio mala espina, así que le dije que mejor en otro lugar, porque Tomoe pudiera llegar e interrumpiría. Entonces, me llevó en su auto a un lugar cercano a mi casa, aparco en una calle y apagó el motor. El vecindario donde vivía era muy lujoso, si hacia esto en cualquier lugar, hubiera habido riesgos de que nos quisiesen robar el auto o algo así. Ella estaba muy nerviosa._

_-Yo… conocí a alguien_

_En cuanto dijo esto, yo ya sabía por donde iba el asunto, era a lo que siempre tuve miedo._

_- ¿Quién es el? – Tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta, y su rostro cambió. Antes estaba roja de la vergüenza, y ahora se veía incomoda._

_- Conoces a la persona en cuestión_

_-¿Quién es?_

_- Bueno… no la conoces en persona, pero ya te hablé de… ella._

_- ¿Perdón? – No estaba escuchando bien._

_- esunamujer – así lo dijo… si había escuchado pero no quería que fuese verdad_

_- Alguna de tus músicas? _

_- No… es Mai_

_- Tu amiga nueva – Eso me hizo hervir por dentro, desde que esa infame Mai llego a nuestras vidas… todo se fue derrumbando._

_- Si_

_- Y… ¿ya andan?_

_- No, no le he dicho nada, solo son ocho meses… pero me siento… no se… enamorada… creo_

_- Ya veo, y ella ¿sospecha algo? – Trataba de obtener información pero me dolía mucho fingir serenidad._

_- No… solo se que no le desagrada mi presencia, la verdad es que tu me conoces, nunca he andado con nadie… y yo a lo mejor, no se llega a nada, pero si te digo esto es porque… quiero luchar por ella, quiero tratar de conquistarla, y bueno, quiero invertir mi tiempo en ella, no quiero te tomes a mal que ya no te vea seguido, o que pienses que no quiero estar contigo o evitarte, pero… yo… quiero sentar cabeza, tener mi propia vida. Tu tienes a Tomoe, y yo he encontrado esta oportunidad – Esto que me dijo fue lo que más me ha dolido en mi vida._

_- O sea que ya no te hago falta?_

_- No! No es eso… no me mal entiendas, es que tu ya tienes una vida! Quiero la mía…_

_- Natsuki, pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres._

_- Yo nunca dije que no me gustarán, solo te dije que no estaba interesada en nadie_

_- Natsuki… yo. Te… Me… Gustabas, estuve enamorada de ti_

_- Shizuru, estas jodiendome? Es una broma?_

_- Nunca podría mentir de eso!! Que te pasa?_

_- NO! Que te pasa a ti??!! Porque me dices esto?? Porque ahora?? – La cara de Natsuki parecía de ira, y algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro._

_- No es broma, lo que te digo es verdad… Nunca dije nada porque pensé que nunca me corresponderías, cuando supiste de mis preferencias de mostraste tolerante, pero yo nunca supe que también…_

_- No estoy segura de que soy, solo que ahora lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte. Yo también te amé… pero temí que eso arruinara nuestra amistad, y estaba demasiada sola como para perderte a ti. Después… no se, Tomoe… me tomó por sorpresa cuando entré a tu casa y te encontré en la cama con ella. Fue desagradable… estoy feliz por ti, pero me dolió. _

_- Eres tan inexpresiva Kuga… si tan solo lo hubiera sabido…_

_- Cállate! No quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber sido… ahora estas con otra y la quieres? No? – Obviamente mi orgullo estaba herido y no le iba a confesar que la aludida solo era mi juguete._

_- Si la quiero mucho_

_- Entonces? No quiero aferrarme algo que fue, que no pudo ser y no será! Yo quiero ser feliz, como tu… y no quiero perderte, de todos modos, no quiero cometer el mismo error… perdón por perder los estribos – Necesite de mucho autocontrol para no ponerme a llorar ahí._

_- Si no te preocupes, nada cambiará entre nosotras. - ¿mismo error? Pero ya no le pregunté._

_- Quiero que me ayudes con esto…_

_- Por supuesto…_

_- Quieres conocerla? El domingo quede con ella y sus amigas – Era mi oportunidad, pero desgraciadamente no podría conocer a esa advenediza, no ahora. Y no importaba lo mal que me sintiese, porque podía presentarme ante ella sin problemas._

_- El domingo no puedo, pero me encantaría conocerla, en serio – Y lo dije de verdad – Tengo que ir a casa del jefe con los demás a un evento de el, y aparte tenemos trabajo… espero que nos presentes de todos modos_

_- Claro… ya habrá otra oportunidad…_

_- Natsuki, ya son las 2:00… mejor… ya me tengo que ir – Ya no soportaba un minuto más ahí._

_- Quieres que te deje en tu casa?_

_- No… ya esta muy cerca… voy caminando – Y me bajé – Nos vemos Natsuki, cuídate mucho y que pases buena noche, suerte con tu cita! – Le di mi mejor sonrisa que podía dar en ese momento._

_- Esta bien… nos vemos!_

_Y entonces arrancó… cuando vi que se iba, me dirigí a la estación del metro más cercana… Era el último tren, lo que hice fue mantener un rostro inexpresivo durante el trayecto a mi apartamento personal en las afueras de la ciudad… Cuando llegué, entre a mi apartamento, me desplomé en el suelo y lloré lo más fuerte que pude… tal vez estuve 1 hora así… no tenía consuelo. Me levanté, y con los ojos nublados de lágrimas entré al baño y saque del cajón una navaja de afeitar, me quite el saco y arremangue las mangas de la blusa, empecé a cortar a diestra y siniestra, en ambos brazos, algunos cortes con más saña y eran más profundos conforme seguía haciéndolo… Al principio algunos no se notaban, pero después fueron apareciendo finas líneas rojas, y me comenzó a arder bastante, algunas gotas de sangre empezaban a gotear y resbalar por mis brazos, no podía seguir viéndome al espejo, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas… una… dos… tres… cuatro… ya no había espejo y mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, salí del baño llorando y rompiendo, tirando y pateando todo lo que estuviera a mi paso… tiré una mesa, donde había una radio vieja, empezó a sonar… y ha, que ironía!! Era una canción de Natsuki…_

[It's getting light outside

She is still there

But no one cares

They said no happy birthday yesterday

Without her

Do you want to see if

You're flying through

The night

This gift is what you'll need

You're gonna be alright

Eyes closed and fall

The first time on the edge

The scars will stay forever

Side to side with death

The moment that feels better

Darkness and light

Are blinding her sight

She's not coming back

It's getting light outside

She cannot sleep

'Cause time stood still

Someone's hand is touching her

She has no will

Each time when it hurts

She just feels so alone

She doesn't care at all

Her memories have

Long gone

Eyes closed and fall

The first time on the edge

The scars will stay forever

Side to side with death

The moment that feels better

Darkness and light

Are blinding her sight

She's not coming back

She shuts the door

She longs for more

And more

And more

She shuts the door

She longs for more

And more

And more

Just once more

Everyone is watching her

Her arms are so sore

But she doesn't care

Anymore

The first time on the edge

The scars will stay forever

Side to side with death

The moment that feels better

Darkness and light

Are blinding her sight

She's not coming back

Not coming back

The sky is casting over

Her last wish

Stays unsaid]

_Escuché la canción, pero no pude oír más de nada, ella sabía lo que había pasado conmigo, empecé a automutilarme cuando tenía 14 años cuando me di cuenta que me gustaban las mujeres, se lo conté, ahora parecía una burla todo esto. Tomé el aparato y lo estrellé contra la pared… me quede unos minutos en el piso… abrazando mis rodillas, entonces me entró otro ataque de irá corrí al baño por la navaja, pero no la encontré, así que tome un buen pedazo de vidrio y volví a agredirme los brazos… luego las piernas, las espinillas… ya no había más donde herir… mis manos estaban sangrando mucho, había sangre por todos lados… me dejé caer en el suelo del baño. Ya no podía llorar más… sentía la sangre caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, luego sentí como se secaba y se sentía una sensación pegajosa… cuando me di cuenta eran las 7:45 AM… me sentía débil, pero no me importaba morir ahí, sola. Y pensar que ayer, todo estaba bien."_

La joven durmió ahí hasta las 3 de la tarde… se limpió, se cambió y se fue con un doctor particular… no le hicieron preguntas, pero ella explico que se resbaló en el baño y se estrelló en el espejo, para explicar las heridas de las manos y de los antebrazos. Lo demás no lo enseñó, solo quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Regresó a apartamento a limpiar el desorden, había sangre por todos lados, aunque las manchas de la alfombra no salieron. Ese día no fue a trabajar… y no regresaría a su casa hasta el domingo, evitaría a Tomoe a toda costa… y tendría que pensar en como recuperar a su Natsuki… después sentía peor por haber hecho todo eso… pero se sentía muy mal… ahora como saldría de esto?

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

Ya era tarde, las 12 de la noche del viernes, había sido un día muy pesado, porque su papá la había cargado de trabajo… se estaba lavando las manos… uno de sus ayudantes le dio una toalla… se puso la gabardina de piel negra… el frío ya le estaba calando… estaba en una bodega abandona, cuando se volteó vio al hombre que fuera su trabajo del viernes… en un charco de sangre, con los intestinos de fuera. Algo desagradable, cuando ella entraba en ese estado, era irreconocible, hasta sus ojos parecían perder el amarillo para cobrar un color rojo. Pero ni modo, era su destino. Su padre la había mandado, desde las 4, pero el tipo se negó a pagar lo que debía y menos a "dar servicio" por su deuda, así que a las 6 las negociaciones se habían terminado y se había empezado la "caza".

- Nosotros arreglamos lo demás señorita

- Esta bien

Un poco retirado de ahí estaba un joven, parecido a la chica, alto, blanco y de cabello negro, también estaba vestido de negro, y estaba hablando en su celular, cuando terminó la llamada volteó a ver a la niña, esta corrió a sus brazos.

- Aniue!!!

- Jejeje, cálmate pequeña… yo también te quiero mucho – Y le dio un beso en la frente

- Joven señor – Le hablaba uno de los hombres – Su padre acaba de hablar, quiere que vayan al muelle a ver que descarguen en orden un cargamento de "merca" desde Hong Kong, ahí los espera más gente. Nosotros limpiaremos este desorden y nos desharemos del cuerpo.

- Esta bien, vamos Mikoto, tenemos trabajo que hacer – Los dos salieron de la fábrica con sus 2 guardaespaldas de más confianza y su chofer, subieron a una camioneta blindada, y un carro negro fue detrás de ellos.

- Eres una niña muy linda y muy lista, estoy orgullosa de ti –

- Hmm! Gracias Aniue, Mikoto es feliz de saberlo – La chica se recostó sobré el, en realidad estaba muy cansada, y estaba asqueada por lo que hizo por la tarde, cerró los ojos y cuando estaba por sucumbir al cansancio, su hermano la despertó.

- Pequeña, es hora

- Humm… Ok

Cuando bajaron de la camioneta, estaban descargando, Reito se fue a ver a los encargados y a revisar lo que ya habían bajado, Mikoto tenía que ver a los que descargaban y que no se acercara nadie. Todo terminó a las 4 de la mañana y sin incidentes. La familia Kanzaki era temida, y ahora con la hija menor en el panorama era realmente aterrador meterte con ellos.

Mikoto se fue a dormir en cuanto llegaron a la casa, tenía intenciones de bañarse, pero solo se quedó dormida encima de la cama.

Definitivamente no quería despertar, pero, se moría de hambre… Aunque estaba en un dilema, se sentía que iba a perder la conciencia por lo mismo del hambre. Después de todo, no había comido nada desde ayer por la tarde. Era sábado… y era la 1!!!! Se levantó rápidamente y comió todo lo encontró en el refrigerador. Ese día no lo tenía exactamente libre.

"_Después de comer, pude hacer lo que quería más desde ayer, un baño. Realmente no quiero recordar eso. Por eso es que Mai, es lo más precioso que yo tengo, se me olvida quien soy, y lo que hago. Mi hermano también es mi adoración, pero el sí sabe todo. El no es malo… o eso quiero creer. Pero siendo criado con un padre así, no es nuestra culpa. Entrené toda la tarde, cuando ya era noche, me bañe de nuevo, por más que lo haga nunca nunca estaré limpia. Mi padre cenó conmigo, me estuvo hablando de cosas de negocios más que nada, mañana tendría que ir a Osaka para acabar con otro asunto de evasión de pagos. Si el tipo no pagaba, tendría que hacer lo mismo que ayer. Siempre rezo porque los sujetos entren en razón, yo solo ejecuto, quien se encarga de hablar por última vez con ellos es mi hermano. El es la última oportunidad antes de que tengan que pagar con su vida. Después entro yo. Mañana tenía la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que me esta molestando mucho últimamente. Una amiga de Mai… sufre por ella, y yo no creo que sea una simple amiga, no le da el mismo trato que a las dos únicas amigas que le conozco. Me molesta realmente. Traté de que cambiara la fecha, pero no se pudo. _

_*Knock knock*_

_- Adelante_

_- Hija…_

_- ¿Qué ocurre padre?_

_- Tu hermano es un imprudente, pero de vez en cuando se le ocurren buenas ideas – Sonrió, era raro, porque usualmente cuando habla de Reito, pone mala cara._

_- No entiendo_

_- Le dijo a los empleados que le cortaran la cabeza a el pobre diablo de ayer y se la enviaran a Rukawa en Osaka… y ya me ha depositado todo en la cuenta, así que… los dos se merecen un premio, bueno tu… el ya me dirá que quiere, después me lo dices tu, por lo pronto, tienes el día libre mañana, me tengo que ir, que pases buena noche._

_- Gracias padre, usted también_

_Me sonrió y se fue, con que el día libre…"_

Después de marcar en repetidas ocasiones al teléfono de Mai, ella no contestaba, la chica se quedó dormida, el domingo por la mañana Reito quiso hablar con ella, pero ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la cafetería de Mai, y estaba cerrada, en su casa no había nadie y ella no le dijo adonde podrían haber ido, así que se fue toda frustrada a su casa y ahí se encontró con Reito que estaba a punto de irse en su auto.

- Vaya… hermanita, te ves preciosa, ibas a algún lado?

- No…

- Por que no vienes conmigo? Es una fiesta estupida del jefe, pero apuesto que te la vas a pasar mejor que aquí sola y triste, vamos, además estas muy bien arreglada, no hay que desaprovechar.

No le costo mucho convencerla, porque ella no tenía ganas de pelear, o tal vez fue la palabra buffet, lo que la convenció.

********* Natsuki Kuga *****

F L A S H B A C K ~ S A B A D O

- Mierda! – Todo se quedó en silencio en el pequeño auditorio de la escuela abandonada donde solían ensayar. Un chorrito de sangre brotaba.

- Ja! Cuando estas así no deberías estar aquí solo ocasionas "accidentes"

- Cállate Nao!

Un hombre rubio se acerco a Natsuki, mientras esta se quitaba la guitarra y la arrojaba abajo del escenario, se escucho el golpe y como se terminó de romper.

- Rayos! Natsuki, deberías controlarte, ¿quieres? No era necesario que la terminaras de romper, solo fue una cuerda…

- Una inútil guitarra, si quieres quédatela, yo puedo comprarme las que quiera

- O robarla

- Nao… te voy a romper el hocico

- A ver si puedes diva – diciendo esto la pelirroja le hizo una señal obscena con la mano

- Vas a ver…

- Ya! Basta! – Sergey la sujeto

- Son unas infantiles – Un joven que estaba en los teclados de cabello largo y negro se sentó y puso cara de fastidio

- Akira tiene razón! Déjense de tonterías, déjame ver la herida! No te muevas

- Oh si, tiene la razón el "muchachito"

- Déjame en paz Nao

Se escuchaban unos pasos, alguien subía las escaleras del escenario, una muchacha de cabello azul casi blanco, alta y delgada traía un botiquín con ella

- Déjeme ver por favor Natsuki – sama

- Esta bien Miyu

Después de curar la cortada que le causó la cuerda cuando se soltó, Sergey fue por unos refrescos de la maquina que instalaron y todos estaban sentados, en el escenario.

- Oye… no deberías tocar con tanta agresividad, te pasa algo?

- No. Nada – Realmente no quería hablar de lo sucedido el viernes.

- Oh… se ha de haber peleado con la novia, hahaha, de seguro ya te cacho la novia oficial de ella, verdad? Porque tú eres la querida

- Nao… ya cállate – Sergey de verdad quería saber que ocurría

- No, esta bien… Shizuru y yo no somos amantes, pero si discutimos, eso es todo.

En realidad Nao, si sabía lo que había pasado. Pues el viernes en la noche había ido a buscar su bajo, lo había olvidado en casa de Natsuki, cuando ella llegó estaba en muy mal estado.

- Hablando de amantes… mañana salgo con alguien que me interesa, me va a presentar a sus amigas, me gustaría que fueran.

- Yo no puedo – Dijo Akira – Tengo que visitar a mis padres

- Al novio será – Dijo Sergey de mala gana

- Cállate!

- Me encantaría Natsuki – sama, pero salimos de gira la semana que viene y quiero estar con Alyssa.

- Si entiendo… esta bien, iré sola

- Hey!! Yo si quiero ir! – Sergey empezó a agitar los brazos y se cayó del escenario

- Esta bien… y tu Nao?

- No, es mala idea

Natsuki no la consideraba una amiga, pero Nao si se preocupaba a veces por ella, y ella era partidaria de que le partiera el hocico a Tomoe, estaba segura de que Shizuru también la quería.

- Está bien, entonces si ya terminó el ensayo, nos vemos el lunes.

- Esta bien – Todos contestaron al unísono y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

- Sergey, te veo en mi casa mañana, a las 8, ok? No llegues tarde, porque te dejo.

- Si si si jefa

- Ah es cierto, Tomoe ya está buscando al guitarrista que falta para la gira

- Gracias Akira, pero habíamos quedado que nosotros lo íbamos a poner

- La disquera esta necia que te lo ponen ellos, dicen que Yamada esta muy viejo para el puesto

Últimamente les hacia falta una guitarra mas para los conciertos que cada vez eran más grandes, y Natsuki quería que Yamada se integrara, hasta le estuvo enseñando, todos los miembros de la banda, eran empleados (y algunos ex – empleados) de el grupo de mafiosos que fue su primer empleo, los conocía bastante bien, y se podía decir que confiaba en ellos, aunque ella no lo admitía, los quería mucho.

- Está bien, le haremos la vida imposible hasta que se largue y ya, adiós.

La chica salió, pero Sergey fue detrás de ella

- Pronto te va a buscar… ¿sabes?

Sabía a que se refería pero no quería pensar en eso.

La chica llegó a su casa… estaba muy nerviosa por lo del día siguiente, pero también estaba preocupada por Shizuru, y lo que había pasado anoche. Sabía que estaba mal, pero aunque intentó comunicarse con ella, no contestaba… y no tenía ganas de preguntarle a Tomoe de su paradero.

"_No puedo estar pensando en algo que ya pasó. Precisamente por eso, no quiero que pase con Mai lo que pasó con Shizuru, además ya no siento nada por ella" _

O al menos eso quería creer, quería engañarse.

F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K ~ S A B A D O

"_8:20_

_Donde esta el maldito Sergey?_

_- Perdón!! Es que no sabía que ponerme_

_- Dios mío, eres peor que una mujer_

_- Ya, ya mejor vámonos_

_Cuando llegamos al café de Mai, nos estaban esperando afuera, estaba ella y otras dos chicas_

_- Pensé que ya no llegabas – Estaba sonriendo y yo también, pero cometí un error… no me fijé en las otras dos_

_- Kruger! – Cuando me giré a ver quien había dicho eso me llevé una sorpresa_

_- Tu!! – Harada…_

_- Si yo… Mai, no me dijiste que tu amiga era Kruger_

_- Kruger? Se conocen?, de que diablos están hablando_

_- Natsuki, no le dijiste quien eres?_

_- Sergey, cállate_

_- Bueno… yo… _

_- Mai, te acuerdas cuando te dije que había entrevistado a una "estrellita malcriada" de rock? Hace un mes?_

_- Si, y eso que?_

_- Es esta_

_- Estas ardida de que no te contesté tus estupidas preguntas _

_- Es mi trabajo – En realidad comprendía, ella no tenía la culpa, pues me imagino que le exigían que averiguara de mi vida personal, que fue todo lo que me preguntó._

_- De todos modos, te han de haber pagado bien, tuviste una exclusiva increíble no? NATSUKI KRUGER ES UNA MOCOSA MAJADERA DISFRAZADA DE DIVA_

_- Yo no le puse ese titular_

_- Ya… este… - La chica de castaños cabellos intentaba intervenir – Oh Dios!! Sergey!!!- Se le lanzó a mi amigo y se puso a gritar como las fanáticas que tenemos, y se lo llevaba para el pequeño estacionamiento del café – Quiero un hijo tuyo!! Kyaaa!!_

_Entonces Harada se fue detrás de ellos._

_- Me mentiste – La expresión de Mai era de sorpresa, enfado e interés._

_- Bueno… no exactamente, te dije que trabajaba para una cantante, y es verdad, para Natsuki Kruger, escucha, entiendo que te molestes, pero tu no me reconociste desde el principio, y me gusto eso, estoy harta de que la gente solo quiera y vea a Kruger, tu conoces a la verdadera Natsuki… a Kuga Natsuki. Además… era inevitable que alguna vez te enterarías._

_- Eso es verdad, al parecer eres muy famosa y yo ni en cuenta_

_- No, ni tanto… en serio perdóname – Ahora si estaba muy nerviosa, no contaba con que sus amigas me reconocieran y menos que Harada fuera su amiga._

_- El mundo es pequeño, no hay problema, pero ya no me mientas okey? No hay nada más que quieras decirme._

_- Si, pero ahora no. Te prometo que lo sabrás todo de mi, pero todo a su debido tiempo, pero ya no hay más secretos escabrosos – Bueno, estaba lo de la mafia italiana pero ya le contaré_

_- Esta bien – Me encanta su sonrisa sincera – Yo también prometo que te contaré todo – Me abrazó_

_- Oi! Calma haha… te quiero… - Shit…_

_- Yo también, vamos al estacionamiento antes de que se violen a tu amigo_

_- Nah… esta acostumbrado_

_Cuando llegamos ya estaban en la van de Sergey, (porque yo no lleve mi auto) y estaban platicando._

_- Todo bien? – El me dijo sonriendo_

_- Si, ya vámonos_

_- Somos todos? Pensé que Shizuru – san nos iba a acompañar, o alguien más de tu banda o Yamada – san, Mikoto no pudo venir._

_- Lo siento Mai, pero no pudo venir, y los demás tampoco_

_- Tenían cosas que hacer, familia, pareja, cosas así, yo como no tengo nada de eso… - Sergey se veía triste al pronunciar eso_

_- Excepto la huevona de Nao…_

_- Oh! Nao-chan!! Me gustaría conocerla, es súper linda!! – Otra vez la castaña _

_- En realidad no es tan linda, es una pesadilla… eh como te llamas?_

_- Aoi Senou, mucho gusto_

_- Igualmente – Senou? Humm apellido común._

_- Ah Mai! El es Sergey Wong, el baterista._

_- Mucho gusto_

_- El gusto es mío, preciosa – Y le besó la mano, pero lo pise lo más fuerte que pude, el pobre solo gimió._

_El día pasó sin complicaciones, Chie y yo hicimos las pases, en realidad me cayó muy bien, pero la amenacé que si algo aparecía en la revista chafa en la que trabaja me las iba a pagar, pero se ofendió mucho, me dijo que era profesional y nunca haría algo así además de que Mai era su amiga, aunque creo que ofendió más por que dije revista chafa._

_Fuimos al zoo, y a comer hamburguesas en un Burger Queen, nadie nos reconocía después de todo. Conocí a sus amigas y parecían muy buena gente, sin embargo Aoi se me hizo muy inteligente para ser solo una sirvienta. A las 7, todos se fueron a su casa, pero Mai y yo nos quedamos en el café cerrado, estábamos atrás de la barra, sentadas abajo, como escondiéndonos._

_- ¿Por qué no vino Shizuru – san?_

_- Tenía que ir a una fiesta de su jefe_

_- Ah, perdón que te pregunte, es que… tu y ella son muy cercanas no? Pensé que vendría_

_- Si, pero su trabajo es muy importante, no puede darse el lujo de negarse a ir, además como ella tiene… pareja, pues tiene que estar al pendiente de ella._

_- No te ofendas, pero me daba la impresión de que te molesta mucho que ella tenga "pareja"_

_- Es que su pareja, es alguien que me cae mal y trabaja conmigo, no en la banda, si no ella es más de la parte que no tiene que ver con música._

_- Ya veo…_

_- Porque me preguntas eso?_

_- Solo curiosidad_

_Estaba oscuro y silencioso, entonces ella se recargo en mi hombro._

_- Me siento sola…_

_- Me tienes a mi Mai_

_- Pero por cuanto? Vas a salir de gira… y estarás con tus fans, no se a cuantas chicas o chicos les digas lo mismo_

_- A ninguno, realmente solo doy autógrafos, ni si quiera recibo los regalos que me dan, o me deshago de ellos._

_- Te creo, en realidad siento que pones una barrera con todos_

_- He tenido mala suerte con la gente, ya te había contado, espero tener buena suerte contigo_

_- O quisiste decir, ¿tal vez tenga suerte esta noche?_

_- Eh… No!_

_- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas_

_- Basta… mala_

_- Nunca… pensé que iba a extrañar tanto a alguien cuando no está cerca de mí, solo… había pasado con Tate, ni quisiera a Takumi le extraño tanto, pero tengo miedo_

_¿Qué era esto? Se me estaba declarando o algo así?_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Perdón la demora, este capítulo me quedo larguisisisisimo, y bueno ya de por si me tardaba como 15 días por lo largo haha, pero prometo que no me voy a tardar tanto en los siguientes, al menos una semana . _.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!! No los contesto personalmente porque si no no sale ya esta capitulo, pero para la proxima si los contesto por aquí, gracias por sus comentarios. Por cierto, la canción que menciono se llama "On the Edge" de Tokio Hotel (banda bien desconocida, por cierto :P) por si alguien quiere escucharla. El capitulo siguiente de "Recoil Revolution" ya va a salir ;__; es que también esta larguito. Espero les guste!

Bueno, ja ne!


	3. tres eventos desafortunados

**/// Tres eventos desafortunados**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

No era exactamente donde quería pasar su domingo, pero no le quedaba de otra, se supone que su jefe tenía algo importante que decirles, pero como siempre Reito llegaba tarde, ella, Nagi y Haruka estaban desde bastante temprano. Realmente le incomodaba la gente, ya estaba llegando bastante y no le gustaba "socializar". Ella llamaba bastante la atención, iba vestida con un traje blanco y una blusa lila, su color favorito, sus manos estaban vendadas y ahora si que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, porque todo mundo le preguntaba, además de que aunque hiciera calor no podría quitarse el saco por las heridas de los brazos… y su belleza, por supuesto que llamaba la atención de los varones presentes, pero los cortaba de tajo. Ya al fin, llegó el que faltaba, llegaba en su carro caro, rojo con negro, era un deportivo, y a ella realmente le molestaba mucho lo ostentoso que era su compañero a veces. Su ropa cara, todo le molestaba en realidad, había veces que no lo soportaba, pero esta vez algo había diferente, una niña bajaba del auto, bastante desganada, ella no creía que fuera una de las tantas "novias temporales" que el tenía, además de que había cierto parecido, pero era lo suficientemente mayor como para no ser la hija de este.

"_Subimos al despacho del jefe, nos estuvo explicando algunas cosas que le parecía teníamos que tomar en cuenta para la planificación del presupuesto del año entrante y otros detalles que realmente me da pereza recordar, pero también mencionaba algo…__que me perturbo un poco, decía que no sabía que iba a ser de su empresa, pues no tenía hijos y su mujer había muerto hace un par de años, y no quería dejarle nada a sus sobrinos, pues ni los conocía, decía que si los cuatro de nosotros formábamos una sociedad, podría quedarse la empresa a los cuatro, pues no podría elegir a quien de nosotros podría dejar su amada empresa, entonces cambio de tema, argumentando que son cosas de viejos y que no hiciéramos caso, la verdad es que no soy ambiciosa, me va y me viene mientras tenga trabajo y un sueldo fijo. Pero luego luego, la cara de Nagi y Reito cambió, esos dos si son bien capaces de hacer barbaridades. Cuando terminamos de hablar de trabajo, nos dijo que disfrutáramos la fiesta. Salí a la terraza pero había mucha gente así que mejor fui a los jardines donde estaba el buffet, realmente me quería ir, estaría una hora máximo y me marcharía a casa argumentando cualquier cosa, ya me estaba irritando la voz de Haruka, y eso que estaba lejísimos de mí._

_Entonces la vi, la chica de Reito, se veía muy incomoda, estuve por ahí un rato, rondando para escuchar a ver que le decían. Reito estaba hable y hable con Nagi, pero después bajó, y le presentó a unas de sus tantas admiradoras de la oficina… y la presentó como su hermana, Mikoto Kanzaki, pero ahí fue lo raro._

_- Minagi, no Kanzaki, Minagi_

_- Pero ¿como pueden tener diferente apellido si son hermanos? Además son parecidos…_

_- Discúlpala, Amane – san, mi hermana es un poco necia_

_- ¿Necia? Pero si tenemos diferente apellido porque…_

_- Mikoto, creo que ya sacaron los camarones tempura _

_Cuando el le dijo eso le dio una mirada fulminante, la chica también lo vio feo y se fue para la comida de nuevo. Ella definitivamente no es del tipo de chicas que a mi me gustan, pero había algo que me intrigaba mucho. Así que la aborde._

_- Minagi – san, ¿verdad?_

_- Uh… si, ¿Quién eres?_

_- Shizuru Fujino_

_- Contadora – sama!_

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Mi hermano siempre se refiere a tu como Fujino o la contadora!_

_Con que soy "la contadora", ese Reito miserable. La niña se me hizo agradable, pero a pesar de su rostro y de ser bastante infantil, había un dejo de profunda amargura, dolor y odio en su rostro._

_- Eres media hermana de Kanzaki, porque aunque son parecidos físicamente no te pareces a el. No me mires así, yo solo lo intuí, yo misma tengo muchos hermanos y hermanas y no nos parecemos en nada, aunque tenemos rasgos similares físicamente, y aunque tenemos cosas similares, no me parezco a ninguno de ellos, tengo un medio hermano, y el si es igualito a mi papa, pero no se parece nada a los Fujino, junto conmigo es la decepción de la familia, el es maestro de una primaria rural. A el ni si quiera lo mencionan como hijo, yo descubrí eso por error._

_- Si, no compartimos la misma madre._

_- Debe ser una pesadilla aguantar a Reito_

_- A veces es un pesado, pero le quiero mucho, usted no se lleva bien con sus hermanos ¿verdad?_

_- No, a decir verdad, no. Soy la quinta hija, y solo conozco bien a mi tercera hermana y a mi sexto hermano, y al primogénito, de la segunda ni me acuerdo de su nombre, y a los más chicos ni idea. Te juro que no se si el noveno es hijo o hija,_

_Probablemente a mucha gente le resulte casi imposible que no sepa nada de algunos de mis hermanos, pero es verdad, me desapegue de ellos totalmente._

_- Me imagino… debe ser difícil, yo no me hallo aun. Tokio es muy raro, y por lo poco que se, familias como la de usted, están un poco locas_

_- Ja ja, que niña, pero tienes razón, así que no eres de aquí, en realidad yo tampoco, soy de Kyoto. – Me gustaba lo sincera que era, era extraño encontrar a alguien así en este ambiente._

_- Tú no quieres estar aquí ¿verdad?_

_- No, desearía estar en otro lado, pero no se en donde._

_- Yo también Minagi – san, en realidad me hubiera gustado estar con otra persona._

_- Si… rayos_

_- Ara, me da la impresión de que tenemos algo en común_

_- Contadora – sama, nunca le ha pasado ¿que odia a alguien que no conoce y que nunca ha visto con toda su alma?_

_Cuando me dijo esto, su rostro había cambiado y todo dejo infantil se había ido._

_- De hecho, si._

_- Yo… quiero mucho a alguien contadora – sama, pero esta persona… quiere a alguien que no conozco… y no lo comprendo del todo_

_- Estoy en la misma situación que tú, pero mi situación se complicó un poco más porque estoy con alguien que no me interesa, pero quien si me interesa cree lo contrario y ahora ya encontró a alguien más…_

_- Nunca le dijiste nada para no sacrificar su amistad_

_- Jaja, si… que comes que adivinas_

_- Vaya que la misma historia... es una coincidencia_

_- No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. ¿Nunca has escuchado esa frase?_

_- No realmente, le contaré un secreto contadora – sama, todo es nuevo para mi, yo no fui criada para su sociedad actual. Mi realidad da miedo, y mi escape era esta persona, pero ahora me la han arrebatado, no totalmente… pero presiento que lo harán._

_- Es como me siento… niña, eres un caso – Le sonreí y ella también._

_- ¿Cree usted que es algo malo luchar por tener a esta persona?_

_- No, de hecho he tomado la decisión de hacer que esté a mi lado, a toda costa, no importa que ni a quien, ni con que medios._

_- Tiene razón, hmm! Hay que luchar por obtener lo que quieres!_

_- Ara… estas optimista ahora, pero esta bien. Ganbatte ne?_

_- Haii!_

_- Cualquier cosa que necesites Minagi – san, no dudes en contactarme, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, espero volver a verte_

_- Gracias contadora – sama_

_- Nos veremos pronto_

_Después la dejé y Reito fue corriendo con ella, probablemente no le pareció que estuviese hablando con ella, pero bueno, es un país libre de todos modos. Me fui a mi apartamento privado, no tenía nada de ganas de ver a Tomoe, y no había recibido noticias de Natsuki. Más tarde mi hermana Sayuri me habló por telefono, realmente no quería contestarle pero fue insistente, al parecer había un funeral, el esposo de mi hermana mayor o algo así… pero no le hice caso, alegué que tenía mucho trabajo y colgué. No se porque aún sigo pensando en Minagi._

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

Ya era lunes, y en un edificio de apariencia bastante moderna y de más de 25 pisos se alzaba a los rayos del sol de la mañana. Adentro en el piso 14, dentro de un cuarto de aspecto grande no se veía tanto estaban unos jóvenes tocando una movida música rock.

(Turu ruuu ruu tu tu tata)

El sonido opacaba a los instrumentos.

(Turu ruuu ruu tu tu tata)

- Rayos!! Ya conteste alguien esa porquería!! – El baterista fue el primero que dejó de tocar, al parecer estaba furioso y aventó las baquetas.

- Perdón – Dijo de mala gana la bajista, una chica joven y de cabello rojo, se quito el instrumento y lo dejo caer mientras salía de la habitación y contestaba la llamada

- Soy yo, o todos maltratan sus instrumentos?

- Todos lo hacen Akira – san – Contestó una chica alta de cabello azul muy claro, mientras se quitaba unos audífonos y dejaba las tornamesa y las mezcladoras.

- Bueno, sirve que nos tomamos un descanso, no crees Natsuki? Uh? Natsukiii!!

- Déjala, no creo que te conteste Sergey – Dijo Akira una vez más.

La aludida que había estado cantando y tocando la guitarra estaba viendo fijamente la pared como recordando algo mientras se tocaba los labios.

- Ya vine… Hey Kuga!! Ya déjate los labios! Te duelen o que traías ayer ahí dentro Jaja Jaja

- Nao! Uh? – Sergey fue quien contestó – Natsuki!

"_No puedo dejar de pensar… en eso. En ella, y el beso… Uh?_

_- ¿Que me ven?_

_- Lo imbecil que te ves jaja_

_- Púdrete Nao_

_- Te duelen los labios o que andabas chupando anoche jaja_

_La muy vulgar sacó una paleta de caramelo y la empezó a chupar de manera obscena y desagradable._

_- Que les importa mi vida, mejor terminemos de ensayar_

_Pero no pude ni empezar a decir o tocar nada, ni seguir pensando en lo de ayer porque se abrió la puerta y entró la desagradable de Tomoe, con sus trajes finos y su porte de pseudo empresaria de quinta, y como lo temía no venía sola. Solo que no pude ver quien estaba detrás de ella, por un momento temí que fuera Shizuru, aunque me hubiera gustado verla. _

_- Buenos días, ya les había comentado lo del guitarrista, les conseguí una excelente guitarrista, y podrá tocar ya con ustedes en el próximo concierto del sábado si se integra a los ensayos ya. _

_Iba a replicar, pero Tomoe entró y la chica que venía atrás también, me sorprendió un poco la chica, su apariencia se me hizo 'demasiado'. Traía unas botas de negras de plataforma exagerada, con demasiados broches metálicas, traía una falda negra con cadenas, y una camiseta negra, con motivos blancos y rojos, el peinado igual era extraño, tenia colitas y trenzas el cabello negro. Y traía una guitarra en un estuche_

_- Mucho gusto a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien y el trabajo sea bueno entre todos._

_- ¿Qué crees que ya estas contratada? – No se me ocurrió que más decir, busque apoyo, pero Nao parecía divertida y Sergey parecía sorprendido, pero estaba tenso._

_- Ya está contratada, ya la escuchamos, yo y el productor y el presidente, creemos que va muy bien con tu 'música' – Como siempre la prepotente de Tomoe contestando ella lo que no le preguntan y añadiendo su dizque sarcasmo._

_- De todos modos, para que te quedes convencida, ¿Por qué no la escuchas?_

_- Esta bien, de todos modos la voy a detestar_

_- Nina_

_- Si_

_La aludida sacó del estuche una guitarra Ibáñez de un color rojo escandaloso con negro, no me gustan las guitarras de forma tradicional, a mi me encantan las Les Paul de Gibson negras, y punto. Es la mejor guitarra del mundo y las demás son una porquería._

_De todos modos, la chica conecto a MI amplificador, y empezó a tocar una canción que reconocí como "__Cemetery__ Gates" de Pantera, después se paso a otra conocida melodía de __Children__of__ Bodom. Me encanta ese tipo de música y he tratado de incorporarla a mi propia música, pero era bien sabido que mis canciones distaban muchísimo de aquellas melodías._

_- No somos un grupo de __trash__ metal, y menos de death metal._

_Ella empezó a tocar algo de Hendrix, después Queen, The Ramones, The Rolling Stones y The Beatles, todos como en un popurrí. Más sonidos Punk que probablemente ella estaba improvisando. Por último terminó con una combinación de Jana Marlboro y Whitney Spread. Antes de que dijera palabra empezó a tocar una de mis canciones más famosas, cuando terminó aunque estaba sorprendida, estaba furiosa! Porque yo no podía perder así de fácil. _

_- Ya veo, ¿música versátil no? Veamos si nos sigue el paso._

_Todos fueron a sus posiciones, fui con Nao y le susurré el titulo de la canción que íbamos a tocar, se lo dije a ella porque ella empezaba y llevaba el ritmo. Escogí mi más reciente sencillo, que había salido hace 10 días y no creó que lo sepa, jo soy mala._

_En cuanto el sonido del bajo empezó todos sabían de que se trataba, y cual fue mi sorpresa que la chica empezó a tocar como segunda guitarra, terminamos la canción y ahora si me sentía humillada, porque se escucho aun mejor que en el álbum y todos parecían encantados con la nueva. Arroje mi guitarra de manera escandalosa pero nadie lo noto y fui a ver a Tomoe._

_- ¿Ya ves? Porque haces tanto berrinche, a tus compañeros les gusto, yo no veo cual es el problema._

_- No la quiero aquí_

_- Nosotros tenemos la última palabra, y el presidente ya la aprobó. Además sabes que la necesitas, en las grabaciones puedes tocar las dos o tres partes, pero en vivo no. Y te recuerdo que tienes un contrato que expira en 5 años, así que ni modo._

_- Esta bien. Pero haré que ella renuncie._

_- Buena suerte, dudo que te deshagas de Nina Wong._

_- Wong? Como Sergey? _

_- Es su hermana, ¿no sabías?_

_- ¿El tuvo que ver con esto?_

_- Jojo, no… maldito, hubiera sido más fácil si el nos hubiera dicho, me gustaría decir que si, pero no lo fue. De hecho son medios hermanos o algo así. Es mucho más talentosa que tú déjame decirte._

_- No te dejo, además de que si es tan talentosa ¿por que no es famosa?_

_- Porque ella le gusta escribir música, no letras, además no tiene la culpa de que sus anteriores bandas fueran de perdedores._

_- Como sea – Me disponía a irme pero me detuvo, me agarro el brazo._

_- ¿Has visto a Shizuru? Desde el jueves no regresó a la casa, y no contesta el celular_

_Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, porque fue la ultima vez que la vi._

_- No, no la he visto, te iba a preguntar lo mismo._

_- Demonios, bueno si la ves dile que me llame. Por favor_

_- Esta bien_

_La odio, pero se veía preocupada. Supongo que le diría hasta el final jaja, pero bueno, yo también estoy preocupada por ella. _

_(Ring)_

_- Mai_

_- Hola! Estas ocupada?_

_- No, ya terminé de ensayar por hoy_

_- Que bien_

_- Oye, entonces si pueden venir tu y tus amigas al concierto del fin de semana?_

_- Si! Ya me lo confirmaron, estoy muy emocionada_

_- Yo también…_

_- Bueno, es un poquito difícil, porque me voy a tener que acostumbrar a tener novia famosa, con tus fans y todo eso_

_- Ni te creas, nunca les hago caso – Al oír la palabra novia, me da escalofríos._

_- Oye Natsuki, Mikoto vino en la mañana, y pues pensé que… bueno… ella es como mi hermana menor, y Shizuru es como tu hermana mayor… me gustaría que les dijéramos de lo nuestro, tal vez podríamos arreglar algo en la semana, ella puede el jueves o miércoles… bueno si Shizuru esta disponible y a ti te parece bien._

_- Pues no hay problema, voy a ver si la logro localizar y si. Si me gustaria que les dijéramos – En realidad tenía mucho miedo, pero tenía muchas ganas de decir a Shizuru que yo también tengo a alguien, me dolió que ella me haya dicho que quiere mucho a Tomoe._

_- Ok! Oye… puedes venir a comer?_

_- Claro! Tengo muchas ganas de verte… en serio – Otra vez… la mano a los labios._

_- Nos vemos…_

_Bueno… ahora a ver…_

_- Natsuki?_

_- Shizuru! Estaba preocupada por ti!! Estas bien?_

_- Yo? Si_

_- Tomoe me dijo que no te ve desde el jueves_

_- Ah… dile que estoy muy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo en realidad y no tengo humor para ella, tu estas bien?_

_- Si… pero estaba preocupada_

_- No te preocupes_

_- Me gustaría verte_

_- A mi también… pero no puedo ahora… ¿Cómo te fue con Mai?_

_- Ah, bien… de hecho tiene ganas de verte, pero no creo que sea posible_

_- ¿Qué tal el jueves?_

_- Claro, perfecto_

_- Tengo ganas de conocerla, pero aún más de verte Nat-su-ki, correría a verte ahora mismo, pero en verdad no puedo._

_- No te preocupes, después te mando un mensaje para darte dirección y ponernos de acuerdo va? Ya para que no te quite el tiempo_

_- Nunca lo haces, nos vemos, te quiero mucho_

_- Yo también_

_Ahora todo estaba mejor, más tarde iría a ver a Mai y todo estaría bien."_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

A esa hora no había muchos clientes, con los pocos que tuvo en la mañana tenía suficiente para hacer el día, realmente no era la gran cosa, pero vivía bien, agradecía que le hallan legado el pequeño negocio.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Mai – chan

- De nada señor Otori, que tenga un buen día

Tan pronto el anciano salió la chica terminó de limpiar el local, y después prendió la televisión, estaba un programa matutino, y en la sección de chismes, sorpresa, hablaron de ella.

(Al parecer la "rockstar" Natsuki Kruger va a estrenar guitarrista, aún no se sabe quien va a ser… pero las expectativas son altas…)

Cambio de canal

(Jun Miyamoto esta con el este niño… como se llama…. Abe Fuu! Si… el amor florece entre las jóvenes estrellas, si… tanta parejita, pero que me dicen de Kruger? Ah! Ella se va a quedar solterona… jaja todo mundo lo sabe)

La chica apago la televisión y se estaba riendo hasta que entró alguien de pronto.

- Mai… hambre

- Hola Mikoto! Siéntate, ahorita te sirvo

- Gracias

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la más joven dejó de comer… habían quedado una veintena de platos sucios.

- Gracias por la comida! Estuvo delicioso, tu ramen es el mejor

- De nada

- Te divertiste ayer?

- Si la verdad, es que si

La chica se toco los labios con sus dedos.

- Me da gusto por ti Mai

- Gracias, y ¿tu?

- Pues bien… supongo, fui con mi aniue a una fiesta aburridísima, pero la comida estaba bien

- Ya veo, a propósito Mikoto… ¿te gustaría conocerla?

- ¿A quien?

- Natsuki

- Ah! Si… si es amiga de Mai, claro que si! Hm!

- Esta bien…. ¿Que día puedes?

- Hum… el miércoles y jueves no estoy ocupada

- Esta bien, hablaré con ella… tal vez vaya su mejor amiga, será una reunión intima je

- Ah… esta bien

- Por cierto… me enteré de algo recientemente el día que salimos, acerca de ella, te dije que se llamaba Natsuki Kuga

- Si, ¿que no se llama así?

- Pues si se llama así, es un nombre real, pero al parecer tiene otro nombre

- Eso esta raro

- No te espantes Mikoto, es Natsuki Kruger

- ¿Quién?

- Como que quien!

- Humm… no Mai, no me suena el nombre, ¿debería?

- Es una cantante famosa!!

- Yo no escucho música… de ningún tipo

- Cierto, olvide con quien estaba hablando – La pelirroja parecía un poco molesta.

- Bueno, solo quería decírtelo de todos modos Mikoto, porque Chie y Aoi si se sorprendieron bastante, incluso Chie la concocía

- Tu ya lo sabías Mai?

- Eh… no en realidad

- ¿Por que no te lo había dicho?

- No se… bueno… ella me dijo que se sentía bien estar con alguien diferente a lo que esta acostumbrada, porque yo no la reconocí, tampoco escucho mucha música popular, y menos rock

- ¿Rock? Esas personas… por lo poco que se, no son de fiar, tienen muchas relaciones inestables, y además te mintió desde el principio

- Hey! No fue tanto así, además me dio sus razones y no es gran cosa, de lo demás no me mintió

- Eso no lo sabes, de todos modos, si resulta una criminal peligrosa sedienta de sangre yo te defenderé.

- No creo que sea necesario Mikoto, pero esta bien, gracias

- Hm! Bueno ya me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos pronto, me dices cuando nos podemos reunir… adiós Mai

"_Esta niña… soy yo o me quería meter dudas… bueno será mi imaginación. De todos modos…_

_F L A S H B A C K ~ D O M I N G O_

_[Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away]_

_- Nunca… pensé que iba a extrañar tanto a alguien cuando no está cerca de mí, solo… había pasado con Tate, ni quisiera a Takumi le extraño tanto, pero tengo miedo…_

_- ¿Miedo?_

_- Yo se… que eres buena persona Natsuki, eres muy desconfiada pero confía en mi_

_Le tome su mano, pero no se… me dio la impresión de que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero ella no hizo ademán de que le desagradara, al contrario, su mano apretó la mía._

_- Confío en ti, tu confía en mi… yo… nunca dejó que alguien entre demasiado en vida, al menos no fácilmente, ni siquiera con Shizuru, pero tu eres diferente._

_- Yo soy muy común_

_- No lo eres… _

_Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y así permanecimos bastante tiempo_

_- Natsuki, yo no quiero que me faltes nunca… yo haré lo propio… _

_- Nunca te dejaré_

_- Natsuki, tal vez me estoy adelantando demasiado… yo quiero creer, que tengo razón y no me estoy equivocando, pero ya no quiero renegar más de estos sentimientos… veo como me miras…y yo…_

_[New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new_

My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth]

_- Mai… es la primera vez que esto me pasa_

_Ella estaba increíblemente roja, y yo ya no sabía que hacer, nunca me le había declarado a nadie, y menos a una chica… recuerdo cuando Chie se me declaraba, la primera vez fue una carta y después me lo dijo, pero no había tal cercanía, por eso tengo la confianza de que no me va a rechazar. _

_- Creo que también a mi… bueno, creo que con Tate todo fue diferente, al principio nunca le tuve mucha confianza, pero ya no quiero hablar de el, ya eso quedó muy atrás, quiero mi futuro… contigo._

_Ya no le quería dar mas vueltas al asunto. Así que me incorporé un poco, coloque un mechón de su hermoso cabello en su oreja, la tome del mentón y la acerque un poco a mí y lo que hice requirió de muchísimo valor mío, pero al final lo hice, puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Sabía que si yo no daba este paso, ella no lo iba a hacer. Después de ese rápido primer beso, me separé un poco de ella, pero me tomó por sorpresa al sujetarme el rostro con sus manos._

_- Yo también… ya no quiero huir… quiero tener un lugar al que llamarle casa, quiero a alguien que me espere… quiero a alguien a quien esperar ver, Mai…_

_[Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you_

New, you're so new  
You, you're new

And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past]

_Ella estaba… ¿llorando? Lo siguiente que hice fue besar su mejilla por donde corrían sus lágrimas, beberlas… Y la volví a besar en los labios, pero esta vez sentí su aliento tibio en mis propios labios, el beso esta vez fue mas prologando porque ella también me estaba besando, después me acercó mas tomándome de la nuca, a este paso yo ya estaba sobre de ella y ella estaba recargada contra la pared. Estos besos, no se comparaban a nada que hubiera yo experimentado en el pasado. Tomamos un poco de aliento, pero nos volvimos a besar, con más intensidad y con más pasión… Yo no quería ir tan de prisa y se que ella tampoco, pero… quería un poco más, así que con la punta de mi lengua recorrí rápidamente esos labios, quería su sabor. Cuando terminamos de besarnos nos abrazamos._

_[Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you_

Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away

Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past]

_- Yo te necesito… de verdad_

_- Si… Natsuki, yo también_

_Ella se marcho ya mucho mas tarde, nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, y cuando ella se iba a ir_

_- Natsuki, ¿serás mi novia?_

_Ella sonrió y corrió a mí_

_- Si_

_Me beso en los labios y se marcho_

[_Don't let it go away_

_This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away_

And I can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away]

_F I N ~ F L A S H BA C K_

_Novia… y hablando de eso, decidí hablarle por teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo… después de eso, estoy mas ansiosa por verla, no se ni que le voy a hacer de comer… creo que algo con exceso de mayonesa. Después le marque a Mikoto, y le dije que el jueves nos veríamos en el parque central, en una estatua. Ella me dijo que trataría de estar ahí puntual._

_Durante el transcurso de la semana todo estuvo tranquilo, Shizuru le confirmó a Natsuki, y solo queda esperar a ese día, pero estoy algo nerviosa. Esta semana pude ver a Natsuki todos los días aunque sea por poco tiempo, pero pronto se va de gira, y la voy a extrañar demasiado. Ella me estuvo contando de lo mal que se sintió cuando su madre se quitó la vida, que no tiene familia, que ni siquiera sabe el nombre de sus abuelos. Sus días en Alemania, yo le conté de Takumi, que siempre me reprochó la perdida de nuestros padres, pero aún no le contaba todo, ni de la pérdida de Tate, nos estábamos conociendo más, pero entre más la conocía mas la quería._

_El miércoles por la tarde se presentó una jovencita de nombre Arika Yumemiya, me dijo que había venido a la ciudad a buscar a una amiga o algo así pero que necesitaba trabajo y yo había puesto un anuncio hace poco tiempo de que buscaba una mesera, puesto que como había estado cerrando y a veces todo esto me distraía un poco… y la verdad es que me urgía más estar con mi Natsuki cuando podía ya que no la tenía demasiado tiempo. Desde luego que no sería la cocinera o algo por el estilo pero necesitaba la ayuda. _

_F L A S H B A C K_

_Una niña con trenzas y apariencia un poco nerviosa había estado rondando la cafetería desde hacía unos días y al fin se animo a entrar y me pregunto por el aviso que puse y ella me dijo que venía al puesto, le pregunte si tenía alguna recomendación o algún tipo de experiencia._

_- Deveras se lo juro que aprendo re rápido_

_- Esta bien…Pero estás segura de querer trabajar aquí? Digo no es la gran cosa pero si es pesado_

_- No importa, es lo mejor que puedo hacer… eso y en la construcción donde estoy también_

_- Vaya… ¿pero no es muy pesado el trabajo de albañilería para una joven como tu?_

_- No, no se fije, es que ando buscando… a alguien. Una amiga que se fue de repente… se vino a trabajar aquí y la ando buscando, y quiero demostrarle que voy a dar lo mejor de mí_

_- Ya veo_

_La terminé poniendo a prueba… porque era algo torpe, pero me cayó muy bien, probablemente la voy a terminar contratando definitivamente, aunque ya no me quiso contar más… Solo espero que todo este bien._

_Al fin llegó el día y Natsuki me recogió ese día en su moto, ya en el parque nos estaba esperando una joven de cabello castaño… muy bonita sí… pero la reconocí_

_F L A S H B A C K_

_Yo aún estaba en preparatoria pero trabajaba en un famoso restaurante, y era sábado. Estaban unas chicas en una mesa, Shizuru, y una rubia, con otras chicas, estaban muy divertidas y estaba con unas compañeras meseras._

_- Chiaa… se ve raro ¿no?_

_- ¿Que cosa Midori – chan?_

_- ¿Pues que va a ser Akane – chan? Mira… puras viejas_

_- ¿Y eso que? ¿Nosotros salimos a veces no?_

_- Ps si Akane, pero estas traen otras intenciones_

_- Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé Midori – chan_

_- Ay Mai – chan_

_- Además Midori, ¿como sabes que son "ese tipo" de gente? – La verdad es que ya me estaba irritando._

_- Porque las he visto – de repente se puso seria – ¿Apoco nunca se habían dado cuenta? Siempre vienen por aquí esas dos, ya sean las dos o por separado y siempre traen diferentes chicas, son unas mujeriegas_

_- Mas bien di que eso es lo que te molesta_

_- Si la infidelidad es mala en los hombres en mujeres debe ser peor, lo bueno es que Kazu – kun no es así_

_- No estés muy segura, de todos modos las he visto besarse y hacer cosas re indecentes en el baño_

_- Y tú ahí espiando - ¿Qué le pasaba a esa Midori?_

_- Ay tu, ps si me ponen a limpiar que quieres que haga_

_- Deja a la gente en paz, como si antes no hubieran venido hombres gay_

_- Pues si, ya se! Pero es que apoco no te da morbo a ti Mai, eh Akane?_

_- Claro que no!! Respeto a esa gente, pero yo no se que haría sin Kazu!_

_- Mas bien Akane, es que le amas demasiado, nunca mencionaste que haría sin hombres, solo que harías sin Kazu, o sea que lo amas por ser quien es, no por su genero - A veces Midori decía cosas con sentido_

_- Y tu Midori? _

_- Yo que Mai?_

_- Nunca te darías una oportunidad con una mujer?_

_- Yo? Bah! Yo si no puedo vivir sin hombres, y tu Mai_

_- Actualmente no me siento atraída por ninguna mujer, pero por que no? - Ya nadie me contestó nada…_

_- No es una hija de los Fujino? Sale en sociales…_

_- La verdad ni se Midori – chan_

_- Bueno… ella no, pero sus hermanas si… hay una que se parece re te harto_

_Esas chicas seguían viniendo a comer, a cenar o beber, a veces me toco atenderlas, pero nunca me miraron… nunca les llamé la atención realmente. Aunque me caían mal, realmente era unas ´jugadoras' yo no se que les ven la verdad. Después me fui del restaurante cuando encontré otro trabajo mejor, Akane se casó después de salir de la preparatoria y se fue con Kazu a su pueblo natal. Midori nos dijo que se iba a casar con médico que era muy celoso o algo así y nunca la vi de nuevo. Con Akane solo tengo contacto telefónico. _

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

_Como sea… la vi acercarse a nosotros, aunque ella lo disimilo bastante bien yo se que no le caí nada bien y vi como me miraba de arriba abajo, con su despectiva mirada como cuando se quería deshacer de alguna chica que ya no le gusto tanto._

_- ¿Ara? ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar Mai – san?_

_- Eh… no lo creo, de todos modos fui mesera en muchos lugares_

_- Ya veo, tenía muchas ganas de verte Mai – san, Natsuki me habló mucho de ti_

_- Yo también Shizuru – sama, ella habla demasiado de usted_

_Natsuki estaba sonrojada y bastante apenada, y la sonrisa falsa de Shizuru no me engañaba… había algo que me hacía detestarla, y en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que era."_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Estaba esperando el__ jueves con muchos nervios, pasé toda la semana pensando en eso, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en esos días anteriores. Pero no me importaba, mi motivación era conocer a Natsuki para deshacerme de ella. Ese día abordé el metro, y se me hizo eterno el recorrido. Al llegar a la última estación y después a la estatua no podía creer lo que veía… incluso la miré antes que a Mai o a la otra._

_- Contadora – sama_

_- Minagi – san_

_- Eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Mai parecía sorprendida, Fujino sonrió_

_- Fufufu, algún día les podríamos dar la sorpresa. Es hermana de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo – Al sentir ella la mirada de Natsuki contestó – Reito_

_- Ah… _

_- Si, nunca pensé que podrías ser tu Minagi san_

_- Bueno, me da gusto verla contadora – sama_

_Al fin pude ver a la tal Natsuki… No me gusto, era mejor de lo que esperaba, eso sí, pero también se veía que sería alguien que me daría muchos problemas y entonces ocurrió, ella y yo cruzamos miradas y vio mi amuleto _(NdA: ¿Se acuerdan de lo que Mikoto traía en el cuello? La cosa con la que se volvía mala en Mai HiMe?) _y lo reconoció y yo reconocí el dije que traía en el cuello… Un símbolo de infinito… El emblema de la mafia italiana… de la rata embustera de Don Vito, y ella vio el símbolo de mi casta yakuza. Esto está cada vez peor, esto esta lleno de sorpresas, tal vez a las otras les sorprendió saber que Kuga era cantante, pero a mi me sorprendió más que ella fuera parte de una mafia… y menos una así, no me preocupa mucho porque nuestra organización es mejor en muchos aspectos, porque es local. Mi padre me lo explico muy bien alguna vez, ella simplemente es una advenediza. Estoy segura de que Mai no tiene idea de todo esto._

_- Mikoto, ella es Natsuki_

_- Mucho gusto – En realidad no me daba gusto, me daba rabia y nauseas._

_- Igualmente, eres más joven de lo que pensé_

_No me agradó su comentario de todos modos, fuimos a tomar café en un eStarbuxx, y platicamos un poco, pero todo estaba demasiado tenso, hubo un momento en que todo se puso en silencio. Después caminamos por el parque, y hay algo que hizo que me pusiera de malas, Mai y Natsuki estaban de la mano._

_- Bueno… - Empezó Mai_

_- Hay algo que nos gustaría decirles_

_- Ara? Natsuki, que ocurre?_

_- Pues… ustedes… son importantes si, y nosotros entonces por eso…_

_- Lo que Natsuki trata de decir, es que ella… y yo…_

_- Ara? Ya se habían tardado – Fujino… me estoy dando cuenta de que es una maestra del engaño, pero debajo de su supuesta seguridad probablemente este sufriendo por todo esto._

_- Shizuru… yo…_

_- Natsuki, me da gusto que tengas a alguien ahora, y tú Mai – san, cuídala_

_- Lo haré Fujino – sama_

_Todo mundo sonreía, pero yo no pude reaccionar porque Fujino me toco el brazo y me lanzó una mirada severa_

_- Enhorabuena, felicidades chicas_

_Yo se que Fujino no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y que tendría algo en mente, pero no soy tan tonta como me veo, se que en estos casos lo mejor es fingir._

_Pasamos el resto del día en el parque, y Natsuki dijo que tenía que irse porque ensayarían hoy más tarde hasta la madrugada, que su jefa estaba furiosa. Y Mai dijo que regresaría al changarro, porque había dejado encargado el lugar con la nueva empleada. Yo no sabía eso, me estoy empezando a perder de muchas cosas. Natsuki se llevó a Mai en su moto, nos despedimos, Natsuki me ofreció llevarme a mi también pero Shizuru le dijo que quedaba más cerca de su casa y que tenía que hablar con mi hermano y nos quedamos Fujino y yo, al fin._

_- Que momento más incomodo – Su expresión entonces había cambiado bastante._

_- Dímelo a mi_

_- Me niego que Natsuki se quede con esa vulgar_

_- No le digas así! Sabes quien demonios es Natsuki?_

_- Ella no tiene nada que esconder_

_- Eso crees. Estas segura que te ha contado todo de ella Fujino?_

_- Si_

_- Entonces… lo sabes_

_- Si_

_- Yo… no quiero que Mai sea tocada por ese mundo, así que… _

_- No lo permitiremos, tu idolizas mucho a esa mujer corriente, no es quien para estar con Natsuki_

_Me limité a verla feo, pues ella también idoliza mucho a la bandida aquella, pero no hay remedio, tal vez las queremos demasiado._

_- Seremos aliadas en esto?_

_- Si Minagi, siempre y cuando… *suspiro* hagamos un trato_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Prometo no hacerle daño a Mai – san pero tu promete que no le harás daño a Natsuki_

_Era algo que se me iba a dificultar, lo se, pero no me quedaba de otra. Iba en serio esta vez, y ya estaba arreglado. Demonios! Se me olvidaba una condición muy importante."_

- Esta arreglado, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo

La chica de cabello castaño se marchaba, cuando la más joven la tomó por el brazo.

- Espere, se me olvidó… Fujino, si ella mete a Mai en esto de la mafia, entonces me haré cargo de ella, si cree que tiene a los italianos, se metió con la hija del yakuza equivocada.

Shizuru, puso un gesto entre furioso por la amenaza y sorprendido. En realidad no lo sabía… No sabía lo de la mafia, y Mikoto cometió un error, ahora Fujino sabía la verdad de los Kanzaki.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Pido disculpas, originalmente este capitulo iba a estar desde hace quince días, pero tuve a mi mama en el hospital 15 días. De hecho, si lo ven incoherente de la mitad para abajo me disculpo. Espero tener el próximo episodio pronto. Muchas gracias por los reviews n_n.

La canción que sale aquí se llama New, de No Doubt.


	4. cuarto para las cuatro

**/// Cuarto para las cuatro**

***** Mai Tokiha*****

- Te lo juro! Me puse bien nerviosa, yo se qué la tal Shizuru me odia

- Vamos Mai, esa impresión te dio, porque es la primera vez que la viste, no es para tanto

- Ya, pero… si vieras como la ve… como Shizuru casi se babea cuando ve a Natsuki, nunca pensé que esto sería más complicado de lo que ya es

- Bueno Mai – chan, pues solo tienes que echarle más ganas con tu Nat – chan y ya

- Aoi tiene razón, pero no me vas a dejar negar Aoi que Mai debe ponerse en guardia, por lo que nos contó Mai, probablemente Shizuru tenía como objetivo a Natsuki

- Fujino… esa familia es muy famosa, de hecho he leído bastante de ellos en las revistas de sociales, e incluso en la televisión han hablado mucho de ellos… pero nunca había escuchado de Shizuru – La castaña estaba muy pensativa

- Uh? ¿Qué pasa Aoi?

- No se… me suena su nombre… y haberla visto incluso…

- Pues será en las revistas ¿no?

- Probablemente

- Y a todo esto… Aoi – chan, como es la familia Fujino?

- Pues… sus hermanas todas son casadas, menos la más joven… una acaba de enviudar, todas son socialites, su hermana mayor, la que enviudo también fue a la universidad, solo ella y Shizuru han ido a la universidad, esa familia es muy tradicionalista, y las mujeres fueron excluidas de los negocios familiares. Los hombres tienen negocios, y todos los descendientes Fujino están casados, de hecho me parece que los casan tan pronto cumplen la mayoría de edad. Todos con muy buenas familias.

- Todos menos Shizuru ¿verdad?

- Según lo que he leído y tu que medio la conoces, no, ella no esta casada. La mayoría de sus hermanas ya tienen hijos, menos la mayor, supe que hubo un escándalo por eso… ella no tuvo hijos en su matrimonio, y tan pronto enviudó cobró el testamento y se fue del país, de por si nunca estaba con el marido, al parecer ella no estaba feliz con el.

- Wow… ¿como sabes tanto?

- Pues se, Chie

- ¿Y que más sabes de ella?

- En realidad se de las más acaudaladas familias de Japón, y de los Fujino… pues eso, que son gente rica y de prestigio, y que créeme, por lo que he visto Shizuru esta totalmente alejada de ellos, se me hace que es más independiente.

- Igual existe la posibilidad de que esta Shizuru sea de otros Fujino, ¿no? – La chica de lentes no se mostraba muy segura

- Lo dudo, de acuerdo a la descripción de Mai, es igualita a esos, y mucho más a su hermana mayor… ahorita no me acuerdo del nombre….

- ¿No será esa?

- Lo dudo también Chie, de hecho si es mucho mayor que Shizuru… unos 30 años tendrá su hermana mayor…

- De todos modos… Ya iré descubriendo más de ella

- Pero… ¿Por qué te interesa demasiado Mai?

- Porque me da la impresión de que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, y me da miedo que interfiera conmigo y Natsuki

- Honestamente, estoy feliz y todo, en serio, pero… llevas poco tiempo con ella, como pareja… y de conocerla, pues igual es poco, tal vez le estas dando mucha importancia.

- Chie! No le digas nada de eso a Mai

- No… tal vez tienes razón pero, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no importa si es muy pronto o no… pero… no se… es una corazonada, y siento que me va a ir bien esta vez.

- Mai – chan, verás que sí, además se nota que Natsuki te adora

- Si, Mai, nosotros te echamos porras, tu nomás dinos si tienes problemas con la Fujino ja – la chica de lentes guiño el ojo. – Igual si quieres investigo un poco acerca de Shizuru

- Normalmente diría que no… pero esta vez te tomo la palabra, aún me siento insegura.

- Jefa…

- ¿Qué ocurre Arika – chan?

- Ya hice el corte de caja como usted me dijo, ya quiere que cierre todo?

- Si, por favor

- Hey! ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros la linda señorita? – Chie se había levantado y le puso un brazo encima a Arika y la pobre estaba avergonzada y… asustada.

- Es indefensa, no le hagas caso a Chie, Arika.

- E-esta bien jefa…

- No seas así con ella, es muy joven…

- Lo siento Mai, es que no se… es linda, y no es que quiera nada con ella, pero no se… me inspiró molestarle un poco.

- Esta bien… pero ya no la molestes

- Ya ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer

- A propósito Mai… ¿si la vas a contratar?

- Pues aprende muy rápido… y realmente necesitaba ayuda aquí.

- Por Nat – chan?

- Chie! Pero… pues si, hehe quiero estar con ella lo más que se pueda, aunque no se si pueda, se va de gira un mes y medio… y no la voy a poder ver.

- Ya ves que dicen… amor de lejos es de pen…

- Chie!!

- Pensarse!! Que crees que iba yo a decir Aoi?

- No te conoceré!

- Eh?

- No has pensado que si ponen serias las cosas… tú sabes… estar con ella Mai, algo así como "casarte"

- Hey! Es muy pronto!

- Cállate Chie! Quien es la que se estaba quejando de eso

- Pues si… no te creas me da miedo, tiene a tantas fans, y mucha gente la sigue… y hay quien la conoce mejor, como Shizuru, pero por alguna razón… tal vez sea yo bastante arrogante, pero me escogió a mi y no a nadie más.

"_Más__ tarde me quedé sola… ya en mi cuarto arriba del negocio, estuve pensando en tontería y media… en estos días no había visto en persona a Natsuki, pero había estado en contacto con ella por medio de mensajes (me regalo un móvil de último modelo que me negaba a aceptar) y llamadas, no si se realmente vaya a aguantar tanto tiempo sin verla._

_Además esta el asunto con Fujino, ¿Quién es realmente? Y… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con Natsuki?__ Por más que quiera negarlo… yo se que Shizuru la ama, ahora me da miedo saber si Natsuki siente algo por ella ahora. _

_Nunca me enfrenté a este tipo de situación antes…_

_*ring ring*_

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Mai_

_- Natsuki! _

_- Hola, me preguntaba… si estabas despierta_

_- Claro, no he podido dormir…_

_- También me preguntaba si podría verte, ahora._

_- Claro! _

_Diablos! ¿Colgó?_

_* Din… don…*_

_¿El timbre? ¿A estas horas? rayos…No… No me digas que…_

_- Natsuki! Estabas aquí_

_- Eh… si, no pienses que te acoso o algo, pero es que… no se, pensé que estabas dormida_

_Lo único que se me ocurre es abrazarla, porque es lo que yo más había esperado, tenerla aquí._

_- Ya estoy aquí Mai_

_- Lo se *beso* - Aunque sean besos breves yo los atesoro tanto como el primero que le di y sentir me rodeada con sus brazos me hace sentir que no hay nada mejor que eso._

_- Solo falta un día para tu concierto… ¿no estas cansada? _

_- Un poco, pero no puedo esperar más, además ese día es más trabajo que otra cosa, y el lunes tengo que partir_

_Mi felicidad se iba desvaneciendo, pero no le iba a mostrar eso a Natsuki._

_- Pero volverás_

_- Así es, y estaremos en contacto siempre, pero… te voy a extrañar, se qué va a ser difícil_

_- Pero no imposible Natsuki_

_Ella me sonrió, no lo hace muy a menudo con nadie, tengo el privilegio de ser una de las pocas personas que pueden jactarse de haber visto su maravillosa sonrisa. Entramos a mi casa, le preparé algo de comer, pues la verdad es que ella no come nada bien._

_- Oye Mai, tengo una duda… Mikoto ¿Qué es lo que hace?_

_- A que te refieres?_

_- Digo… se ve muy joven, me preguntaba si trabajaba o algo_

_- Ah, que yo sepa su papa le pagó un tutor, ella venía de lejos, así que estudia en casa, pero que yo sepa no trabaja realmente. Tiene 17 años._

_- Oh ya veo… _

_- Ella, no se si esta bien que te lo diga, no se lleva bien con padre, bueno… ella siente resentimiento, Mikoto siempre vivió con un señor mayor, al que ella llama abuelo, pero en realidad no lo es, su madre murió cuando ella nació_

_- Ya veo… yo sabía que era hermana de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Shizuru_

_- Hablando de Shizuru… yo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, sin rodeos… ¿No sientes nada por ella?_

_- Mai! Que directa…_

_- Contéstame_

_- No, la verdad es que no, siento algo por ti_

_El que se sonroje es buena señal_

_- Shizuru y yo, ella es como mi familia, pero dudo que realmente funcionara algo con ella, ella es culta, de buena familia, tiene muchas cosas que yo no tengo, y alguna vez tuve esa opción, pero no me permití enamorarme de ella, siento que le haría más daño… y ella a mi_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Ella… yo lo supe desde el principio, le gustan las mujeres, y mucho. Yo he visto como juega con ellas… Yo nunca quise convertirme en una estadística, en un número más. No quiero que te preocupes, pero ella alguna vez me dijo haber tenido sentimientos muy fuertes, pero yo realmente no quise eso, su amistad era más importante para mí, el tener una relación con ella hubiese sido desastroso. Además tiene a Tomoe, ella me ha ayudado también, es mi manager, y quiere mucho a Shizuru, además de que han durado juntas bastante tiempo. Y créeme, yo no la veo de esa manera._

_- Esta bien te creo_

_Sigo sosteniéndolo, me escogió a mí, y no voy a permitirle a Fujino acercarse más._

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

Ya era muy avanzada la madrugada, cuando aún estaba ella, en la oficina, pegada a la laptop con un montón de papeles en desorden en el escritorio. Pero no era trabajo.

Llevaba días averiguando lo que podía acerca de los Kanzaki y su Natsuki.

"_Reito nunca me habló con toda la verdad, y yo lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que el se llevaba muy mal con su padre, pero… Jefe Yakuza? Eso estaba peor, sabía que su padre tenía una empresa transportista muy grande, pero hasta ahí es lo __único que sabía. Ahora, Natsuki siempre me dijo que tuvo que hacer algunas cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa, me había dicho que para sobrevivir había tenido que delinquir muchas veces. Incluso me confesó que nos conocimos porque robó una guitarra y se le complicó la situación. ¿Qué tanto había de cierto? Todo. En realidad aunque Natsuki nunca me dijo que trabajaba para la mafia italiana, nunca me mintió al parecer se dedicaba a los robos más que nada, ella nunca ha matado a nadie, pero los Kanzaki, sí. No hay mucha información que pudiera conseguir a menos que me infiltre en ese mundo. O que le pida ese tipo de información a Yukino Kikukawa, pero eso ya sería mi última opción._

_Y también estaba la misma familia Fujino, revise todo lo que hay, y se qué mis padres ni la familia en general tiene nexos con ninguna organización criminal, pero se que yo no le caigo bien al padre de Reito, al que conocí alguna vez. Reito me comentó que tiene algo en contra de las mujeres Fujino, a no ser que haya tenido un amorío con alguna de mis hermanas o madre, pero no veo cual puede ser el vínculo con ellos y mi familia. Además…_

_F L A S H B A C K_

_- Espere, se me olvidó… Fujino, si ella mete a Mai en esto de la mafia, entonces me haré cargo de ella, si cree que tiene a los italianos, se metió con la hija del yakuza equivocada._

_- Minagi… podremos ser aliadas, pero si le pones una mano encima a Natsuki, lo lamentaras_

_- Ya se_

_- Lo digo en serio_

_- Yo también, mi padre me habló de ustedes, las Fujino son de cuidado, son peligrosas y capaces de todo por lo que ustedes llaman amor._

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

_Eso__nunca__ lo __entendí__._

_Pero lo averiguaría sobre la marcha, de todos modos, no me quedaba de otra. Lo más importante es garantizar la vida de Natsuki, ya después me desharé de Tokiha. Mikoto cometió la estupidez de confesarme quien es ella, y puedo usar eso a mi favor, pero también es peligroso, ya que mi vida podría peligrar… pero se me ocurre un plan. Regresaré a la vida pública, averiguaré más de todo así ya buscaré algún contacto, pero me dejaré ver bastante por sociedad, así no podrán matarme, y si lo hacen, no les será tan fácil. Además no me voy a dejar, claro esta. Tendré que hacer uso de Tomoe, no puedo morir aún, no, no por Natsuki, algún día se que estaremos juntas, pero lo más importante es la seguridad de ella._

_Lo mejor será regresar al apartamento de siempre y empezar a salir con Tomoe de vez en cuando… Aún no puedo hacer más, se daría cuenta de mis… heridas."_

Al final, aunque prometió que saldría más, había algo que hacer antes, y no paró hasta que lo logró. Recordó que cuando tenia unos 19 años visitaba mucho ciertas casas de citas, y ahí tenía a una conocida que la remitió a una Madama. Toda una emperatriz en el mundo de la prostitución, le dijo que en realidad era muy buena persona y ella le ayudaría… Pero lo que no entendía era porque estaba en un edificio corporativo, le habían mandado a la oficina de un abogado, y en la puerta rezaba el título de Han Yuu, y la persona que buscaba era Fumi Himeno. Su amiga le había dicho que el nombre de la mujer a la que debería buscar era Shinso – sama, pero cuando habló a el número que le dieron le contesto la mujer en persona y le dijo que se verían en esa oficina y preguntara por esa persona.

"_Tal vez sea solo un engaño… ya parece que alguien tan importante le interesara ayudarme, aunque le expliqué casi todo por teléfono…_

_- Fujino – san, ¿verdad?_

_- Si… busco a…_

_- Soy Fumi Himeno, mucho gusto. Quería verte primero, podemos vernos en este restaurante a las 5, se puntual por favor. Ahora si me disculpas, debes marcharte, este trabajo ha sido una pantalla desde hace años._

_- Lo siento, así será._

_Me fui y me quedé pensando… realmente ¿ella era Shinso – sama? El restaurante al que me cito era definitivamente caro y exclusivo, ella me dio una tarjeta, y cuando se la dí al encargado me pasó al privado, ella llegó muy puntual. He de decir que nunca conocí a una mujer de este tipo que fuera así de pulcra, educada y elegante…_

_- Disculpe la espera, Fujino – san_

_- No hay problema, Himeno – sama_

_- Puedes llamarme Fumi, pero hay algo que debes saber, nadie sabe que soy secretaria y mucho menos nadie sabe mi verdadero nombre._

_- Pero… por que me lo dijiste?_

_- Iré al grano, yo perdí a un ser querido… por culpa de Kanzaki, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo. Además eres una Fujino, ellos nunca se atreverían._

_- Yo la vine a buscar a usted por esa razón, necesito información, de los Kanzaki, de Natsuki Kuga o Kruger y de mi familia… ¿Por qué somos tan temidos?_

_- Te daré la información de los Kanzaki. Decídete. ¿Kruger o Kuga? Y en cuanto a tu familia, déjame decirte, que no tiene nada que ver con tus hermanos o con tu familia en si, ya te explicaré, pero solo te digo que no conoces bien a tus hermanos._

_Lo sabía… uno de mis hermanos (o hasta una de mis hermanas, pero lo dudo) esta metido en una cosa de estas._

_- Ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar de eso con esa persona Fujino – san. Ahora lo más importante. Natsuki Kuga, en algún momento fue la mujer de más confianza de Don Vito, Vittorio. Su apellido es un misterio, ni yo lo conozco. Se hacen llamar la Familia Rossellini. Aunque dudo que sea el apellido de Vito. Se encargan de muchas cosas, pero principalmente, de robos, tráfico de objetos, armas, animales, productos, etc. Tienen cierta influencia en Japón pero no son la mafia más poderosa, están muy lejos de eso. Pero si pueden llegar a ser una organización peligrosa en realidad. A ella la conocí, pobre chica… pero créeme, no hay maldad en ella, puede ser muy arrogante. Solo se que esta involucrada en una accidente que si causó muertes. Pero ella no tuvo nada que ver, solo iba en su motocicleta. Ella siempre va cada año a dejar flores ahí._

_- Así es ella, en realidad es un alma muy buena_

_- Sí, ella realmente no tiene mucho que ocultar. Y no tiene familia viva, al menos no aparece nadie en los registros._

_- Si, yo alguna vez también hice esa investigación._

_- Los Kanzaki, son una historia diferente. Siempre se han caracterizado por ser violentos en extremo y hacer las cosas de manera rápida y tajante. Tengo entendido que trabajas con Reito, ten mucho cuidado con él por favor. El al principio no se encontraba involucrado en los negocios de su padre, pero conoció a Nagi d' Artai. Se que ese no es el nombre que usa en tu trabajo lo conoces como Nagi Homura, pero el igual es peligroso. No se a que organización pertenezca el pero ten cuidado._

_- Sabía desde el principio que esos dos no eran de fiar._

_- Mikoto Minagi, es hija producto de una violación que cometió el señor Kanzaki en un pueblo pequeño. La chica no tenía familia o nunca se enteraron y le dio lástima la niña. Y la educó de una manera poco convencional. A ella la he visto varias veces… es demasiado fría y calculadora cuando está trabajando. He investigado más de ella desde que me hablaste. Con Mai Tokiha es de manera diferente_

_- Tokiha… se me había olvidado…_

_- Si, me imaginaba que ella estaba envuelta en esto también. Igual la investigue. Pero seguía diciendote de Mikoto, ella es quién se encarga de las ejecuciones y trabajos afines. Es realmente peligrosa Shizuru, de verdad debes cuidarte de ella._

_- No le tengo miedo_

_- A estas alturas si ya te enemistaste con Minagi, los Kanzaki ya han de haber investigado todo de ti._

_- No me importa, no tengo nada que esconder_

_- Tokiha Mai tampoco, tiene un pasado trágico, y un hermano perdido… _

_Esa información es algo que puedo usar a mi favor._

_- ¿Hermano?_

_- Tokiha perdió a sus padres, murieron en un incendio accidental intentado salvar a Takumi, el hermano menor de Mai – san, solo que los padres no sobrevivieron al accidente. Se suponía que Mai tenía que cuidar de el y no lo hizo…_

_-… así que prácticamente fue su culpa_

_- No tanto así Shizuru – san, pero ella se siente culpable por eso. Su hermano siempre fue enfermizo y cuando al fin se pudo valer por si mismo dejó a su hermana, y ella nunca lo ha vuelto a ver. Pero resulta que el chico estudió en el extranjero y ahora trabaja aquí, es un reconocido ilustrador. Tengo la dirección, ten…_

_- Gracias…_

_- También, antes tuvo un novio…Yuuichi Tate, se supone que se iba a casar con él… pero murió en un asalto, era taxista… tenía un brazo lastimado por un accidente que había tenido por tratar de salvar a alguien, y se aprovecharon de él._

_- Ya veo_

_- Hasta ahora es todo lo que puedo decirte, a menos que tengas alguna pregunta._

_- No realmente, con lo que me dijo me basta por ahora, de verdad se lo agradezco. Ya no le quitaré más su tiempo._

_- Gracias a ti Shizuru – san, cuando quieras, estoy a tus órdenes, algún día necesitaré un favor tuyo._

_- Esta bien, solo una cosa más que olvidaba, Natsuki… sigue trabajando para Don Vito?_

_- Tiene una especie de licencia, desde hace años que no trabaja para el, pero… en cualquier momento el puede requerir de su ayuda._

_- Entiendo, gracias._

_Con esta información… será suficiente. Pero tengo que hablar con Minagi. Y seguir investigando a Tokiha… veré si hay manera de deshacerme de ella."_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

- Padre…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Me puedes hablar de Fujino?

- ¿Hmm? ¿Te refieres a la que trabaja con tu hermano?

- Si…

- Yo no se mucho de ella… solo conozco a una de sus hermanas… pero… no te diré más, solo te diré que te alejes de ellas…

- Reito… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Padre… Mikoto, tienes visitas.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, pensé que era para mí pero…

- Ara… buenas buenas, señor Kanzaki, Minagi san… ¿podría hablarte un momento?

- Fujino – san….

"_Justo lo que me decía mi padre. Que me alejara de ella y de las de su raza, pero de repente aparece. ¿Qué tan descara podría ser?_

_- Si… claro… disculpe padre…_

_- Si, esta bien – El solo me miró hizo una reverencia y se disculpo por estar muy ocupado, Reito parecía muy consternado._

_- Mikoto, ¿te importaría si hablamos en otro lugar?_

_- Supongo que no, Fujino_

_- Entonces vamos_

_Subí a su auto y manejó, fuimos tomar café, en uno de esos lugares caros que a mi hermano le gustan tanto… pero yo se que no solo por eso me buscó. Ya en el camino, aparcó en un bosque a medio camino de la mansión de mi padre. Antes hablamos de trivialidades y de lo mal que vemos la relación de Mai y Natsuki._

_- Escucha Minagi… tengo información bastante valiosa acerca de Tokiha… que podemos usar a nuestro favor. _

_Información de Mai. Sabía que iba a hacer eso… Los hombres de mi padre me deben algunos favores que no dude en cobrarme esta vez, precisamente hoy más tarde iba a saber lo que me habían conseguido acerca de Kuga._

_- Nuestra alianza seguirá mientras no le hagas daño a Natsuki, pero te lo repito una vez más. No te le acerque demasiado._

_- Que no._

_Esta mujer está comenzando a irritarme y esta dispuesta a acabar con mi paciencia._

_- Fujino, no me voy a meter con ella, pero tú no te metas con Mai y menos quiero que "ese tipo" de cosas la toquen, sabes a que me refiero_

_- Si… es mejor solucionarlo como mujeres_

_- ¿Uh?_

_- Si, sin violencia, todo a base de intrigas, chismes, engaños y chantajes _

_La verdad es que esta mujer da miedo. De todos modos no me queda más alternativa. Puede ser útil de todos modos._

_Me llevó a mi casa, me dijo que ya me explicaría más cosas y planearíamos nuestro plan, pero tenía que irse. Pronto llegó uno de los hombres que me juraba lealtad a mí y no a mi padre._

_- Aquí tiene lo que me pidió señorita…_

_- Muchas gracias_

_Esperaba solo el sobre que me dio… pero traía a un hombre también._

_- El es John Smith… un abogado corrupto que le robó a Kuga, ella nunca buscó venganza con el aparentemente._

_Me contó cosas de su pasado… pero nada que pudiera usar realmente, solo cosas de sus padres… y que aparentemente si tiene familia viva. Pero no le veo mucho uso a eso. Le dije a mi ayudante que se lo llevara y que se asegurara de que no abriera la boca pero que no se deshiciera de él._

_En el sobre venía más información, a que familia mafiosa pertenecía. Eso ya lo sabía… y aunque es bastante habilidosa en el uso de pistolas y vehículos, no es nadie de quién deba preocuparme, tal vez le di mucha importancia. Fujino tenía razón, bastara con artimañas simples para esto. _

_Pero hay algo que sí me llamó la atención. Tuvo un accidente… Cerca de la carretera, hubo una carambola de varios autos, y su motocicleta fue aplastada por varios autos, ella salvó la vida de milagro, la salvó un hombre arriesgando su vida: Yuuichi Tate. Mai quitó la foto de ese sujeto… y desgraciadamente no recuerdo como era, pero el murió. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la muerte de ese hombre? Esta información se puede usar muy bien en el plan de Shizuru. Averiguaré si de verdad tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Tate. Y si no, de todos modos la implicaré o la haré sentirse culpable._

_No podrá volver a ver a Mai a los ojos después de esto._

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

Últimamente los ensayos le eran un fastidio. Y sabía que era su culpa que no ensayaran porque no se sentía con ganas y le arruinaba a todos el rato. Eran varias cosas que le molestaban, el no estar con Mai, el haberse peleado con Sergey, el tener que aguantar a Nina y pensar en Mikoto Minagi.

"_Estuve hablando con Nao, y ella me dijo que Minagi es hija de Kanzaki, jefe de dicha familia y son muy peligrosos. Es capaz de matar… pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla si es posible. Le diré que mantengamos esto en secreto. No quiero a Mai en ese mundo y yo sé que ella tampoco, nadie es tan tonta para permitir eso. No se que tan bien le haya caído a ella, pero definitivamente nos reconocimos, no quiero llegar a desarrollar ningún tipo de enemistad con ella. Lo único que me importa es estar con Mai. Aunque… hay algo que me molesta mucho… confío ciegamente en Shizuru… pero ella conoce al hermano de Mikoto… no se que tanto sepa de ella y que tanto sepa de mi… yo no le he dicho toda la verdad después de todo… no soy quien para exigirle nada._

_- Natsuki_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Sergey?_

_- ¿Va a venir Mai – chan y sus amigas verdad?_

_- Si, ¿por?_

_- Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Aoi – chan!!_

_- Tonto, como si te fuera a hacer caso_

_- Vamos… si Mai te hizo caso a ti, también a mi me van a hacer caso, siempre hay un roto para un descosido…_

_- Ella es un ángel, por eso me aceptó… nada de rotos ni descosidos… eres raro_

_- Claro que es raro… yo siempre pensé que era gay…_

_- Oh cállate Nao… al menos no me acuesto con medio mundo_

_- Yo no me acuesto con nadie, salgo a muchas citas, me gusta vivir de gratis_

_- Su vida amorosa apesta…_

_- Lo que digas Natsuki, pero yo se que aunque estés muy feliz ahora, yo se que no va a acabar bien_

_- Envidiosa…_

_Hay mucha gente que no le gusta lo que estoy haciendo, pero a mi no me importa en realidad. Mientras la tenga a ella. _

_Lo que me esta molestando mucho es Nina… a todo mundo le cayó bien menos a mi._

_F L A S H B A C K_

_- Sergey… nunca me habías mencionado que tenías una hermana_

_- Es que no es mi hermana en el sentido estricto de la palabra, es adoptada_

_- No te llevas bien con ella ¿verdad?_

_- Bueno… cuando yo era más joven, la vi en las calles y me dio bastante lastima, le suplique por mas de medio año a mis padres que la adoptaran, pero digamos que todo estaba bien, yo la quería mucho… y ella a mi, pero ese cariño cambió._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No me mires así… yo nunca tuve esos pensamientos hacia ella, pero… después cambiaron un poco las cosas… y digamos que yo tuve la culpa. Ahora ya ni nos hablamos_

_- No entendí muy bien todo… pero como quieras_

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

_Sin duda era demasiado talentosa, pero nadie lo debía ser más que yo, además mi banda estaba formada de gente a la que conocía demasiado bien. Todos trabajaban para mi ex – jefe, y el tener a alguien que nada tenía que ver era incomodo. Tal vez esa sea la verdadera razón por la que no soporto verla. Pero al contrario… ella me sigue a todos lados, según ella que porque me admira mucho._

_Ella ha viajado por todos lados, tratando de perfeccionarse, al parecer estuvo en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, pero se vio envuelta en un triangulo amoroso, y vino a esta ciudad a buscar a la persona en cuestión…_

_Lo único que me gusta de ella es que se lleva muy bien con Nao y así la araña no me molesta._

_* Ring *_

_- Hola Shizuru_

_- Hola Natsuki… ¿estas ocupada?_

_- No realmente, se supone que estábamos ensayando pero no lo estamos haciendo, Y ¿tu? Aún estas trabajando…_

_- No, ya terminé por hoy… voy a salir ya de la oficina, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi casa la verdad_

_- De hecho ni yo… _

_Aunque yo trate de negarlo, la extraño demasiado._

_- Tengo una idea Shizuru… ¿Por qué no salimos un rato? Tu, yo y…mi nueva Harley Davidson…_

_- Pues suena bien… que tal si me recoges afuera de mi casa en una hora? Tengo que dejar el auto en casa_

_- Esta bien… nos veremos pronto_

_Que ganas tengo de verla… y a Mai, pero estoy nerviosa… ella nunca me ha visto tocar y pues si me da como que pena… Quiero hablar con Shizuru de todos modos… quiero decirle la verdad. Creo que es tiempo de saberlo… _

_- Bueno… creo que no hace falta ensayar más…_

_- Pero Kuga! Nina… es su primera vez no crees que es muy poco lo que…_

_- La que manda aquí soy yo Nao… además si quieren, pueden ensayar con ella, yo ya me cansé…_

_- Ah ya te vas? Tengo algo que decirte_

_- Que es Sergey? Más vale que te des prisa_

_- Ok, ven entonces… Vitto… quiere que lo veas después de la gira, dice que tiene un encargo para ti y no quiere que te niegues a hacerlo._

_- Rayos… justo ahora…_

_- Ya se… que estás tensa y todo, pero deberías ir, tu sabes como es el_

_- Si, lo se… no te preocupes, cuando regresemos hablaré con el_

_Lo único que quería era salirme de ahí… a veces me sentía tan asfixiada… la ciudad… todo… _

_Cuando recogí a Shizuru, por alguna razón la vi mas bella que nunca_

_- Que puntual…_

_- Si… de hecho creo que baje demasiado pronto Nat-su-ki_

_- No hagas eso, me dan escalofríos, como sea… súbete_

_- ¿Tienes idea de adonde vamos?_

_- ¿Eso importa?_

_Recorrimos la ciudad… en realidad no tenía idea de adonde ir, pero me gustaba ir lo más rápido que se podía con Shizuru aferrada a mi cintura, era bastante agradable esa sensación. _

_Ya estábamos en la carretera y decidí que podríamos ir a un mirador que nos gustaba mucho, estaba en un acantilado y había una vista preciosa, además como ya estaba oscureciendo le daba un tono más hermoso y naranja._

_- Bueno… perdón que no te traje a un mejor lugar_

_- ¿Bromeas Natsuki? Este es el mejor lugar al que podías haberme traído_

_- Me alegra_

_- Pienso ir a verte mañana_

_- Shizuru… gracias… aunque…no se, debes estar ocupada y perder tu tiempo…_

_- No lo pierdo, contigo nunca es una perdida de nada_

_- Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, de hecho todo me da nervios…_

_- Es por Tokiha – san ¿verdad?_

_- Eh… si_

_- No te preocupes, le va a gustar_

_- Shizuru… es estupido que yo te diga esto, pero… cuídate mucho por favor, yo quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante_

_- Me lo imaginaba_

_- Ten cuidado con Kanzaki y su hermana_

_- ¿Ara? _

_- Ellos son… hijos de un yakuza… y yo tengo algo que confesarte, trabaje alguna vez para un mafioso… digo, ya no, pero… alguna vez me va a buscar, eso me tiene preocupada… lo siento. No te dije antes de esto porque no quería que supieras de eso. Me avergüenza un poco, además de que no quería que nada de eso te tocara de cerca._

_- La verdad es que me dejaste sorprendida…No por lo de la mafia. Ya lo sabía._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- Minagi me lo había dicho. Yo también se eso porque Minagi me lo dijo… Siempre sospeche de Reito, pero esto no me lo esperaba. Lo que me sorprendió es que no me lo hayas dicho por eso… sospechaba que anduviste metida en eso, pero me alegra mucho que pienses en mi y te preocupes por mi así._

_- Shizuru_

_- Ella es muy peligrosa, pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_- Gracias, pero sabes que me puedo cuidar sola_

_- Eso lo se… pero no quiero una guerra de mafias solo por la pelirroja… _

_- ¿De que estabas hablando?_

_- Esto podría ser peligroso, en serio. Natsuki… Mikoto esta enamorada de Tokiha._

_- No creo…_

_- Ella… me pidió aliarme con ella para separarte a ti y a Mai, por eso yo también quería hablar contigo._

_- Increíble…_

_- Yo soy tu amiga Natsuki, quiero que seas feliz… pero apenas la conoces y es mucho riesgo por ella. Tu sabes que la hija de un yakuza es demasiado, incluso para ti, y si ella la quiere lo mas probable es que la gane._

_Yo siempre supe que me ella se preocupaba por mi, y siempre supe que tenía sentimientos hacía mi… y ahora no estoy segura de si lo esta haciendo en serio porque me quiere como amiga o ella también quiere separarme de Mai._

_- Ja, parece que no me conocieras Shizuru, yo nunca voy a dejar que ocurra algo malo y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo por esa mujer… Te quiero. Pero debo pedirte que no te metas en esto._

_- Esta bien Natsuki, si ese es tu deseo, lo respeto._

_Aunque sonría y pretenda que todo esta bien, la conozco demasiado como para creer en sus palabras. Si tan solo se deshiciera de la mascara que siempre trae puesta… otra cosa hubiera sido._

_De todos modos pase una velada muy bonita en compañía de Shizuru… en la madrugada la fui a dejar a su casa y tenía que dormir para el concierto de mañana, después de todo era mi trabajo y no podía hacerlo mal. Tenía que lucirme más que la tarada de Nina._

_° - ° - ° -° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° -° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° -° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° -° - ° - ° - ° - ° -° _

_Lleno total… como lo esperaba… y ella ya estaba ahí enfrente de mí… la música la adrenalina y Mikoto? Trae… un rifle… no… porque dispara… porque… ya no puedo moverme… _

_* Ring * Ring*_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Oye… no te desquites conmigo, llevamos horas tratando de hablarte y nada_

_- Que quieres Akira_

_- Pues no mucho, solo avisarte que ya son las 2 de la tarde_

_ME COLGO_

_Para que carajos quiero yo saber la hora. Un segundo… las 2… no! El concierto es la las cuatro… demonios a quien se le ocurre un concierto en la tarde y no en la noche… de todos modos… esa pesadilla… se que Minagi no va a estar ahí pero… mejor… _

_Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y fui a buscar a Mai_

_- Natsuki… ¿Qué…?_

_- Mai… _

_Yo no suelo ser así, pero no soportaría perderla… no. Lo que hice fue tomarla de su cintura y besarla… así enfrente de Harada, Aoi y… quienquiera que fuera la otra chica._

_No perderé. No la perderé."_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

La verdad es que me costó un poco de trabajo hacer este episodio, pero ya esta. Prometo que el quinto no va a tardar tanto. La razón es porque estaba escribiendo Estocolmo, que espero también sea de su agrado. Ya se acercan mas intrigas, más personajes… y claro una escena de amor muajaja. Pero paciencia… y muchas gracias por los reviews y leer esto. Recuerden que aun no estoy segura con quien se va a quedar Natsuki, así que empiecen a votar en sus reviews. Gracias.


	5. if the man is five

**///… ****If****the****man**** is ****five**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

Aún estaba a oscuras cuando una chica envuelta en una sábana estaba al pie de la cama mientras su amante, Tomoe dormía placidamente. Estaba sentada en una esquina, bebiendo ginebra azul. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía enojada. Vertió mas de la bebida en su vaso… ya estaba casi vacía la botella.

"_Soy una imbécil. Siempre debí haber hecho las cosas a mi manera. Desde que dejé a Natsuki tuve la impresión de que no me creyó nada de nada. No le debí hacer caso a Minagi, ella me dijo que le dijera a Natsuki que intentábamos separarlas, me dijo que ella creería en mis palabras, en mi advertencia. Pero no. De verdad… ¿Qué demonios le ve a Tokiha? ¿Será su físico? ¿Necesito usar copa E acaso?_

_Lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir al apartamento de Tomoe y tener una noche desenfrenada con ella… pero ni eso me calmo. Por eso estoy bebiendo. Porque no quiero cortarme. No quiero sentirme así. _

_Vacía._

_Porque no tengo lo que más quiero en el mundo. _

[When I left you, I flew  
Did you fly too?  
And nakedness befell my way  
Only seen in light of day

I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want  
I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want

And creativity, it haunts my soul  
I asked not to be alone  
You don't have to ask me for my hand  
I already know where I stand

I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want  
I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want

And consequences in the future  
And feel it as now  
I now I can't feel the future  
But I can be there for you now

I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want  
I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want ]

_Irónicamente siempre que me siento mal me termino acordando de alguna de sus canciones, quisiera poder olvidarla, quisiera en verdad… pero lo único que puedo hacer es llorar por su ausencia. Porque me duele muy adentro todo esto… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no soy yo la que la tiene a su lado…? ¿Qué va a pasar el día… en que Natsuki haga suya a esa mujer y viceversa? De pensarlo solo se me revuelve el estómago. Podría matar a Tokiha. Debería hacerlo. Lo tengo que hacer._

_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué?_

_¿Cuál camino debería tomar? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella?_

_Le he dado todo de mi, mi vida, mi alma, todo mi ser le pertenece._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escogiste esta tarde a mí, Natsuki? Te hubiera facilitado la vida… de verdad que si. Ahora todo se va a poner más difícil…_

_Aunque la cabeza me duele demasiado, se que se me va a pasar con un par de analgésicos… lo que me esta irritando es Tomoe, me esta tocando demasiado… es desagradable. De todos modos, ella se tiene que ir… nos veremos allá desgraciadamente, pero yo voy a ver primero a Minagi… a ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer. _

_Después de arreglarme y verme increíblemente hermosa, me dirijo a un conocido café y ya me esta esperando ahí Mikoto._

_- No funciono_

_- No importa… tu dijiste que tenías información importante… pues yo también la tengo. Mai se iba a casar…_

_- Y se murió el tipo._

_- Pero… Natsuki tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Tate._

_- Mentira… ella no lo mató_

_- No, por su puesto que no Shizuru, pero Mai no lo sabe… ni ella. Supongo que hiciste tu tarea y supiste del accidente, ellos estuvieron en el mismo accidente. Solo que Tate no tuvo que ver en si en el accidente, el estaba ahí y ayudó a sacar los heridos… y cuando trato de sacar a una chica que estaba prensada en una motocicleta. Kuga. Su brazo fue prensado… aunque no se lo mutilaron le quedo prácticamente inútil._

_- O sea… que si no hubiera salvado a Natsuki el se hubiera defendido…_

_- Así es…_

_- Ya veo_

_- Podemos usar eso…_

_- Pero después… esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera, lo hice a tu modo y no funcionó, Natsuki no cedió_

_- Entonces ya no fue mi culpa. Yo que culpa que ella no confié tanto en ti_

_- Por supuesto que no es eso… (Imbécil) es que aunque me duela… ella esta más enamorada de Tokiha de lo que pensaba_

_- Ah… bueno, me tengo que marchar… ya veremos que hacer, tengo un trabajo que hacer…_

_- Esta bien_

_Vi que ella se marchaba… pero en cuanto me iba a levantar de la mesa, Fumi Himeno ya se había sentado junto a mi._

_- Shizuru – san, buenos días_

_- Buenos días, esto es inesperado…_

_- Si… así es… estuve escuchando lo que te dijo Minagi_

_- Ah… eso_

_- Minagi… probablemente tuvo que ver con el asesinato del joven Tate… aún no estoy segura de eso… estuve investigando y en ese tiempo había un triangulo amoroso entre Tokiha, Tate y Shiho Munakata, una ladrona de poca monta… bastante torpe_

_Esto cada vez se pone más complicado…_

_- Usted sabe demasiado…_

_- Si, un poco, pero si te ayudo es porque quiero evitar una tragedia_

_Me sorprende verdaderamente._

_- Como sea, deberías hablar con Shiho… hubo rumores de que ella mando a espantar a Tate y las cosas se salieron de control, yo no la he podido localizar… además he estado ocupada_

_- ¿Por qué me ayuda?_

_- Ya te dije, quiero evitar una tragedia… Me preocupa Mikoto… ¿sabes? Yo la comprendo un poco… ella y yo… mi padre también fue bastante famoso, el me heredo este negocio, el proxeneta mas grande de todo Japón. Yo nunca pedí esto, pero cuando perdí a quien más quería no me quedo de otra… pero si pudiera cambiaria mi destino…_

_Demasiado complicado para mi, pero es lo que yo más quisiera…_

_- Claro, buscare a Munakata entonces… solo hay algo que quisiera saber… Tate murió realmente por culpa de Natsuki?_

_- Solo si lo quieres ver de ese modo, pero no lo creo en absoluto, pero es irónico…_

_Yo ya no quise contestar nada pero la verdad es que era cierto, el hombre que más amo salvo a quien se convertiría en el siguiente amor de Mai… que estupido es el mundo._

_- Bueno, supongo que vas a ir al concierto de Natsuki Kruger… nos vemos Fujino – san_

_- Hasta luego, Himeno – sama_

_Ahora tenía mas cosas en que pensar…y claro tenía que irme pronto._

_Cuando llegué el lugar ya estaba repleto, mi lugar siempre estaba reservado, en medio en un palco exclusivo, estaba yo sola, pero en el otro palco estaba la encajosa trepadora social de Tokiha con su bola de amigas… ya tendría ocasión de hablar con ella, se me habían ocurrido algunas maneras "pacificas" para deshacerme de ella._

_Solo quería ver a Natsuki haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer y lo que más le gustas hacer."_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Al parecer las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles porque ni Mai ni Natsuki querían ceder y a mi ya se me estaban terminando las ideas… de todos modos cuando Natsuki esté de gira a lo mejor las cosas se complican un poco y ven que la relación no funciona como ellas quieren, entonces… será cuando haga yo mis movimientos… ja… si. Será más fácil entonces. De todos modos sigo buscando cual es la conexión entre los Fujino y mi familia, pero nadie me quiere decir nada, y Reito dice que ni el sabe cual es la razón. Probablemente lo averiguaré con el tiempo… _

_Es mi única esperanza que Mai ceda, porque si no… tendré que tomar otro tipo de acciones que no me agradan."_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Los nervios hacían de mi su presa, pero de todos modos… me sentía increíblemente cursi… si, le escribí una canción… que estupido suena cuando me acuerdo. Los demás accedieron, aunque se estaban burlando horrores de mi. Aunque Nina me ayudo a hacer los arreglos, de hecho solo escribí la letra, ella le puso la música a toda la canción prácticamente. Aún estoy pensando demasiado en el sueño que tuve ayer… no me agrada nada eso. Pero tenía que hacer la mejor presentación posible porque ahí estaba ella… bueno, Shizuru también iba a estar y casi siempre que ella puede venir me esmero un poco más pues es especial para mí y significa demasiado que ella esté aquí conmigo. Pero ahora puedo ver a Mai observándome y es una sensación extrema, y me encanta, es la primera vez que realmente quiero que me vea alguien. Aunque siendo honestos me encanta ser el centro de atención._

_Conforme el concierto se va acercando a su final, siento como una aspiradora gigante me esta succionando las tripas, porque siento una sensación de pánico que nunca en mi vida había sentido antes…_

_De todos modos… era el momento, ahora o nunca_

_- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido, de verdad… antes de finalizar el concierto… esta última canción, la escribí… bueno no esta totalmente bien… porque bueno le falto pulirse y bueno como sea… es para alguien muy especial para mi y espero que le guste… ejem…_

[ All these dreams and all these plans,  
I built them all with these two hands,  
Everything I've realized my dreams.

The city lights shine down and they blind me sometimes,  
But through it all I was lost but I found my way

So tell me what you want 'cause I would give you anything,  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it.  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now,  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it.

I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came to me.  
All my life's been wasted,  
Chasing shallow dreams.

So here we are,  
Let me lift you up and show you this world over me,  
And all these things what I've gained and what I've seen,  
It can't compare to the love that you could give to me.

So tell me what you want 'cause I would give you anything,  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it.  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now,  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it.

I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came to me.  
All my life's been wasted,  
Chasing shallow dreams.

Years go by  
And nothing's slowing down the time  
Years go by  
And then they're wasted.  
All this time  
I thought that I gained everything,  
If you're not mine  
I'm so empty.

I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came, when it came to me.  
All my life's been wasted,  
Chasing shallow dreams.

So please come back to me, I'm right here waiting  
So please come back to me now... ]

_Cuando terminamos recibimos aplausos pero a mi solo me importaba la opinión de Mai… en realidad nunca había estado tan nerviosa porque ni si quiera a Shizuru le escribí una canción, o en realidad le escribí muchísimas pero nunca se enteró que eran para ella. Como sea… busque el rostro de Mai entre la gente y tenía algunas lágrimas y vi como sus amigas le armaban un escándalo… pero fue increíble, también vi el rostro de Shizuru y pude ver brevemente su rostro de dolor… aunque su máscara apareció rápido. Aunque ahora me siento ridícula… creo que me pasé de cursi._

_Yo se que las cosas no están bien con ella. Cuando termino los conciertos siempre contesto algunas entrevistas y me reúno con algunos fans… Mai, sus amigas y Shizuru van a esperarme en la sala VIP… solo espero que no se maten u ocurra algo en lo que yo llego." _

**** Mai Tokiha ****

"_Verdaderamente era el momento al que más había temido toda mi vida, pues no esperaba con que me iba a quedar a solas con ella, yo sabía que esta vez no iba a ser tan amable como antes… Natsuki me sorprendió mucho con la canción… una cosa es que te dediquen una canción de otro artista pero que te escriban una y la canten en un estadio lleno de gente, es otro nivel._

_Mis amigas me estuvieron molestando un poco con eso… pero no importaba. La gente de seguridad nos metió a un lugar que estaba reservado, todo era demasiado lujoso y ahí estaba, a lo que le tenía miedo, a aquella persona que pretendía estar calmada y serena… _

_- Hola Mai – san, un placer volver a verte_

_- Igualmente Shizuru – san, ellas son mis amigas, Aoi, Chie y Arika, chicas ella es Shizuru Fujino – san, la amiga de Natsuki_

_- Mucho gusto, ara… Mai, también soy tu amiga_

_- Claro_

_Si como no…_

_Todo transcurrió normal, o al menos eso pensaba los primeros 15 minutos… cuando el ambiente se pone tenso la gente tiende a hablar del clima y de ese tipo de cosas… Aoi miraba demasiado a Shizuru, me pregunté si la conocía_

_- Bueno… yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, de todas maneras tengo que entrevistar a Natsuki… ¿vienes Aoi?_

_- Eh… si, necesito ver a Sergey_

_- ¿Otra vez?_

_- Ahora volvemos Mai…_

_- Eh si…_

_- Con su permiso, Fujino – sama…_

_- Si no le molesta Mai – san, voy a buscar algo de comer _

_- Eh si… _

_En realidad a mi me hubiera gustado que se quedaran…_

_- Y dime Mai… ¿Cómo te va con mi Natsuki?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Creo que escuchaste bien lo que dije_

_- Pues si estás tan segura de ti misma, anda, dímelo de nuevo a la cara_

_- Yo amo a Natsuki y ni de loca voy a dejar que te quedes con ella_

_- Tu perdiste tu oportunidad con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, no se ahora que es lo que quieres… Si no la aprovechaste entonces, ni modo_

_- Tu eres la que interferiste apareciendo de la nada Tokiha_

_- ¿Qué no te tenías una novia o miles?_

_- Eso no te importa_

_- Claro que me importa! No te vas a salir con la tuya y jugar con Natsuki como le has hecho a tantas…_

_- ¿Como te atreves? Y como…_

_- ¿Como lo se? Te vi… te vi y no una vez si no cientos…_

_- Pero… como…?_

_- "Noir"_

_- Noir? ¿El restaurante? Tu… ya me acordé de ti… eras mesera_

_- Así es… yo tampoco me acordaba al principio… pero todo encaja… además lo mismo le estás haciendo a tu novia actual ¿no?_

_- Eso no te importa y tu no sabes nada… además no va a funcionar nunca_

_- Eso tú no lo sabes_

_- ¿Y tú lo sabes?_

_- Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida_

_- Ni tú en la mía Tokiha_

_- De todos modos, porque tu lo digas no voy a dejar a Natsuki, porque la amo y tu no tienes idea de eso_

_- Mai… te lo voy a pedir por las buenas por última vez, deja a Natsuki_

_- No_

_- ¿Cuánto?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_-¿Cuánto quieres?_

_-¿QUE?_

_- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por dejarla?_

_- ¿Cómo te atreves…?_

_- Obviamente debes de tener un interés en su dinero… alguien muerto de hambre como tú hasta le brillan los ojos con cosas como estas…_

_- Pues si, no habré estudiado como tu, ni ser de familia fina, ni tener harto dinero, pero soy una persona honesta, y me gano la vida limpiamente… además… me lastima que me digan interesada… pero te voy a decir una cosa… Natsuki me confesó que al principio de su amistad ella se sentía incómoda contigo por el dinero que tú tenías… irónico ¿no? Ahora me pasa lo mismo con ella, pero ella si es humilde y me entiende, además a mi no me importa su dinero… es lo menos que me interesa, la gente como tú solo piensa en eso…_

_- ¿Te salió lo filosófico o lo tele novelesco? ¿Honesta? Claro, le dijiste a Natsuki lo de tus padres?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?_

_- Ya ves… _

_- Maldita, me has estado investigando!_

_- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿no?_

_- Pues ándale, ve y dile a Natsuki…_

_- ¿No crees que se vaya a enojar?_

_- Tal vez… pero no por eso se van a arruinar las cosas, a mi no me quieras chantajear_

_- Entonces… lo único que te voy a decir es que piénsalo bien, te conviene más dejarla, además ahora que se va a ir, vas a ver que no es tan fácil._

_- No voy a perder, porque la amo y es lo que tú no sientes, lo que sientes por ella es que nunca nadie te había dicho que no, es porque es la única mujer que no puedes tener_

_Ella me iba a replicar, pero Aoi y las demás entraron…_

_- Natsuki ya viene…_

_- Si, gracias por avisarme_

_- De nada_

_No tardo mucho para que ella entrara, y para sorpresa de todos corrí a sus brazos y la bese… Toma eso Fujino_

_- M-Mai…_

_- Natsuki, gracias_

_- ¿Te gusto? ¿De verdad?_

_- Si, mucho_

_- Eres muy talentosa Natsuki_

_- Gracias Shizuru_

_- No lo es…_

_Una mujer de cabello asimétrico fue la que habló, llegó y le dio un beso a Shizuru, esa era su novia…_

_- Hola amor_

_- Hola Shizuru…_

_Natsuki hizo una mueca de desagrado, no me gustó nada eso._

_Entonces entraron todos los demás, Aoi abrazó a Sergey… Había algunas personas que no conocía…_

_- Mira Mai, ella es Miyu la encargada de editar, samplear, y de la parte electrónica. Akira se encarga de los teclados, Nao es la bajista y ella es Nina, la nueva guitarrista_

_Arika puso una cara de cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma… y Nina se salió de la habitación en cuanto la vio y Nao fue detrás de ella._

_Recuerdo que Arika me había mencionado que venía a buscar a una amiga que se había venido aquí, Nina… ¿será esa amiga?_

_- No se preocupen – Dijo Tomoe – Nina se sentía un poco mal…_

_- Si pobre, cuando no duerme dice que se siente mal… me ayudó a hacer tu canción Mai…_

_- Ya veo, es una lástima no poder hablar bien con ella…_

_- Ah… ella es Tomoe, la manager y novia de Shizuru_

_- Mucho gusto Tomoe – sama_

_- Mucho gusto Tokiha, he oído mucho de ti, no se que le viste a Kuga pero suerte_

_- Eh… gracias_

_Entonces Tomoe regresó al lado de Shizuru y la abrazó, y Natsuki me abrazó a mi, me beso de nuevo y vi en sus ojos un poco de melancolía cuando miró a Shizuru, pero no, yo no voy a perder, Natsuki siente algo por mí y voy a hacer de eso un sentimiento más fuerte del que haya tenido con Fujino."_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, un poquito tarde porque estaba escribiendo Estocolmo, espero que les agrade, las canciones que aparecen aqui son: Craving (I only want what I can't have) de t.A.T.u. y Mountain de Good Charlotte respectivamente.

Gracias por sus reviews.


	6. and the devil is six

**///… And the devil is six**

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_El ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso en ese momento en que estábamos las cuatro… me refiero a nosotros porque obviamente no voy a ignorar por completo la situación. Además no éramos solo nosotras, si no que también Nina… algo tenía, pero no se que, Sergey y Chie también estaban un poco tensos… Pero Shizuru… no se que habrá pasado entre ella y Mai pero cada que podían se dirigían unas miradas asesinas… Aunque siempre he atraído a las personas, hombres o mujeres, nunca había estado en una situación en la que se pelearan por mí… De tan solo pensarlo me avergüenzo un poco. Pero no hay mucho que hacerle._

_- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Algo así como una cita doble_

_Sugirió Tomoe, ya que hubo un punto en el que solo estábamos hablando las cuatro… era como si el mundo se hubiera esfumado y todo lo que había eran cuatro personas. Los demás estaban echando relajo, al parecer Miyu, Sergey, Akira, Chie y Aoi se llevaban bien, la chica, Arika se fue a su casa casi después de que Nina se fuera. Nina y Nao no estaban…_

_- Oigan_

_- ¿Qué pasa Sergey?_

_- Le vamos a seguir en el bar de Sakumizu, no vienen?_

_- No gracias, parece que vamos a comer nosotras cuatro… Pero no se en donde, fueron por un vehiculo…_

_- Oh bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces en el aeropuerto, cuídate Kuga y lo digo en serio… _

_- Si ya se… esto se parece a una mala pesadilla_

_- Mas bien a un ataque terrorista_

_Los vi irse y Mai parecía un poco nerviosa…_

_- No te preocupes Mai hime… no va a pasar nada, es solo una comida, Tomoe es inofensiva_

_- Si… creo que si_

_- Te quiero_

_- Yo a ti…_

_- Listo, ya esta todo, vámonos…_

_Tomoe nos guió abajo donde ya nos esperaban en una SUV de bastante lujo y con chofer y guardaespaldas, lo bueno que ya era un poco tarde y la mayoría de mis fans ya se habían aburrido de esperarme._

_- Bueno… ¿y a donde vamos?_

_- Pues… hay muchos lugares, yo se de uno que…_

_Shizuru interrumpió a Tomoe_

_- ¿Podríamos ir al "Noir"?_

_Mai puso una cara que no entendí muy bien_

_- El Noir? ¿Bromeas? Lo cerraron hace como 3 años… Además hay mejores lugares que ese mi Shizuru_

_- Oh… que mal_

_- Me intrigas, ¿para que querías ir ahí?_

_- Bueno, Mai y yo nos conocimos ahí hace varios años…_

_- ¿De verdad? Yo no sabía eso Mai…_

_- Bueno, no exactamente nos conocíamos…_

_- Era mesera ahí_

_Era solo yo o… ¿Shizuru trataba de humillar a Mai?_

_- Al menos no entregaste pizzas nunca… es algo horrible, todo mundo alega que llegaste 30 minutos después del pedido…_

_- Oh, Natsuki no sabía que habías trabajado de eso_

_- Si Mai, y también trabaje de botarga en fiestas infantiles, y también limpie baños en una empresa, ya te había contado no Shizuru?_

_Me dolía hacerle esto a Shizuru, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera con el juego, ella solo me miró de manera dolida y ya no dijo nada._

_- Todos empezamos desde abajo Mai – san, yo al principio solo servía café en mi primer empleo – Sorprendentemente Tomoe no la atacó… - Pero Kuga… ya decía yo que tu verdadera vocación estaba en los baños jaja, ¿todavía haces lo de la botarga? Uno de mis sobrinos estaría feliz de recibir a Barney el dinosaurio_

_Maldita Tomoe_

_- Lo siento, pero tengo una agenda ocupada_

_- Bueno, por fin, ¿A dónde vamos Tomoe? – Shizuru al fin dijo algo_

_- No lo se… ¿Dónde estaría bueno…? _

_- Ya sé, vamos a tu restaurante favorito amor… te mereces una pequeña recompensa_

_- ¿E-en serio? Esta bien, vamos_

_Shizuru ya estaba cambiando de táctica, pero en realidad no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. El viaje hacia el lugar desconocido transcurrió de manera demasiado lenta para mí… Siempre me desagradó la idea de Shizuru y Tomoe juntas pero esto si era una verdadera pesadilla, pues Shizuru siempre procuraba no mostrarme su vida amorosa con Tomoe enfrente de mi, pero esta vez si era desagradable, la besaba, la abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello… me estaba empezando a poner de malas._

_- Natsuki… ¿estas bien?_

_Mai, se me había olvidado por un segundo._

_- Si, gracias, es que me duele la cabeza_

_- Ten, traigo aspirinas por si las dudas_

_- Gracias_

_- De nada… _

_Esa sonrisa sincera, ella es la razón por la que decidí estar con ella. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro… el olor que de ella emana es relajante, y sus manos sobre las mías. Estaba en el cielo… casi, porque estaba conciente de que Shizuru estaba con Tomoe._

_- Llegamos_

_Anunció el chofer y bajamos, era una construcción muy moderna en una de las avenidas mas concurridas, costosas y famosas de la ciudad. Nunca había entrado a ese lugar… al parecer era restaurante bar todos los días, pero los fines de semana por la noche era un famoso centro nocturno. Valkyria, y creo que ya se porque Shizuru sugirió este lugar, es demasiado caro y exclusivo. Nos dejaron entrar rápido porque se ve que conocían a Tomoe y para mi sorpresa nos pasaron a un lugar atrás incluso del salón VIP, reconocí a varios políticos y a algunos artistas, y una mujer de traje sastre rojo y cabello rosado saludó con un gesto de la mano a Shizuru, a esa mujer nunca la había visto y Tomoe le preguntaba quien era, Shizuru solo respondió que alguien que conoció en su trabajo._

_Bueno, nos dieron una mesa un poco alejada de las demás, de hecho todas las mesas estaban bastante alejadas unas de otras. El mesero nos dio la carta y se marcho… _

_- Yo invito – Dijo Tomoe_

_- Puedes pedir lo que quieras Mai – san_

_Ya sabía yo que Shizuru tramaba algo así. Y sabía cual iba a ser el movimiento de Mai, cosa que Shizuru predijo, Mai se disponía a pedir lo más barato que pudiera, y eso significaba que Shizuru de una u otra manera la iba a poder humillar, pero le iba a contrarrestar un poco por mi cuenta. Yo iba a pedir lo más caro que hubiera y lo más extravagante, de todos modos le quería hacer la maldad a Tomoe. Y todo lo pedí acompañado de un frasco enorme de mayonesa importada._

_- Y… ¿a que te dedicas Mai – san?_

_- Pues… soy dueña de mi propio café…_

_- Oh… eso es genial_

_De hecho me sorprende que Tomoe se comporte como gente._

_- Tienes un buen trabajo, supongo que Kuga también lo tiene… Ah hablando de eso Kuga… supongo que vas a mantener esto en secreto, por mi has lo que quieras… los de la disquera no han dicho nada de nada, porque no les he comentado, si quieres mi consejo, mantenlo así, si lo haces público podría ser bastante pesado… supe de una actriz que hizo pública su sexualidad y la intentaron matar…_

_- Ah si! Es la misma que ahora sale con su guardaespaldas?_

_- Exacto Mai_

_- No quería tu consejo Tomoe, pero gracias, ya veremos que hacer, ¿verdad Mai?_

_- Sip_

_- Pero es algo riesgoso, no creen?_

_- Ni tanto Shizuru… no lo será._

_- Digo, por una parte estaría bien que lo hicieran público, puesto que si no lo hacen todo mundo va a seguir pensando que estas soltera, y se te van a seguir lanzando esos actorcetes de cuarta, o las groupies…_

_- No como crees, si nunca les hice caso, ahora menos_

_No soporto cuando ella pone esa mirada, yo se que todo esto la lástima de una forma horrible, a veces me hace dudar que es lo que voy a hacer realmente, y me pregunto mientras observo a Mai… ¿me olvidé de Shizuru alguna vez?"_

Un grupo de mujeres jóvenes se despedían afuera de un restaurante, la chica pelirroja y la de cabello cobalto se subieron a una SUV negra y las otras dos tomaron un taxi. La castaña iba muy pensativa, murmurando "si" "aja" a lo que su acompañante le decía. No le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Y en la camioneta negra la situación no cambiaba mucho. La chica de cabello oscuro no le estaba prestando atención a su pareja. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar?

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

Definitivamente uno de sus transportes favoritos era el metro. Le permitía observar a otras personas a sentirse parte de su mundo. De un mundo al que no pertenecía, ese mundo surreal que para todos era normal pero que para ella era tan desconocida e inusual. Pero sabía que su realidad si era anormal. La chica llevaba una chamarra de piel negra de la que sobresalían unos audífonos blancos.

"_Ayer por la noche, bastante noche me habló por teléfono Fujino, me dijo que Natsuki partía hoy y que debía empezar a trabajar, se refería a que intentara conquistar a Mai a toda costa. Suena bastante imposible hacerla olvidar a Natsuki, para mi es poco tiempo pero a Fujino le parece que hay suficiente. No se en que momento comencé a escuchar música… he probado de todo, aún no encuentro algo que me agrade o no se que le ve de interesante la gente a esto. De todos modos, Fujino me dijo que Mai pensaba ir a despedirse de Natsuki, al aeropuerto, así que voy a aparecerme afuera como quien no quiere la cosa. Shizuru me dijo que también estaría ahí pero que no la vería, porque haría un movimiento arriesgado que después me contaría. No se que se le haya ocurrido, pero siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con Mai, esta bien._

_Tendré que esperar a que Mai aparezca para que no piense que la estaba siguiendo y no se de cuenta de que esto esta totalmente planeado. La vi salir del aeropuerto con los ojos un poco llorosos, espero que Fujino no haya hecho nada que vaya a lamentar después, empezó a llover, pero esperé un poco más, quería seguir observándola, cuando la lluvia se hizo torrencial le puse mi paraguas y se espanto al principio pero después vio que solo era yo._

_- Mikoto…_

_- Hola Mai_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Pasaba por aquí… vine a un encargo mira_

_Le mostré una bolsa que en realidad no tenía nada más que comida que compre hacia unos minutos._

_- Y ¿tu?_

_- Oh… vine a despedirme de Natsuki, se fue de gira…_

_- Ya es bastante tarde, mejor te acompaño a tu casa_

_- Si, esta bien, gracias Mikoto_

_- Oye Mikoto… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_- Dime_

_- Yo… cuando buscas a una persona y no la encuentras en el directorio ni en los lugares que solía visitar, ¿donde más buscas?_

_- Depende de que persona sea… supongo que no es difícil… ¿a quien buscas?_

_- A una vieja amiga, trabajábamos juntas, Midori Sugiura, ella se caso con medico o algo así, estudio antropología e historia…_

_- Supongo que mi papa puede ayudarnos…_

_- ¿Tu padre? ¿El es empresario no?_

_- Si, tiene una empresa de transportes, y conoce mucha gente, yo creo que no perdemos anda con preguntarle_

_- Si, muchas gracias Mikoto_

_- ¿Y para que la buscas?_

_- Perdió contacto conmigo y Akane, otra amiga, y estoy preocupada por ella y además me gustaría preguntarle algo_

_- No te preocupes Mai, te ayudare!_

_- Gracias_

_El que yo pueda hacer algo por ella me hace muy feliz. _

_- Además no quiero estar deprimida y sola en la casa…_

_- Si quieres puedo visitarte cuando termine mis trabajos y tareas_

_- Claro Mikoto, sabes que siempre me ha gustado que me visites, de hecho extraño verte tan seguido como antes…_

_- Lo siento, es que he estado ocupada, y creo que tu también_

_- Si, pero… Mikoto, me dio la impresión de que te molesta mi relación con Natsuki_

_- No… no es eso en absoluto, pero me preocupo por ti, estoy… feliz por ti, pero entiéndeme, yo no conocía para nada a Natsuki y me sigue preocupando… además me dio la impresión de que estabas llorando cuando te encontré…_

_- No se… me dio la impresión de que la perdía… no se exactamente por cuanto tiempo se va, se que se va a comunicar conmigo, pero no se… va a estar lejos y se que no es esa clase de persona pero me da miedo que…_

_- ¿Te engañe?_

_- Si… _

_- Yo espero que no lo haga, porque la mataré_

_- Mikoto!_

_En realidad me gustaría que Natsuki la engañara, así nos evitábamos tantos problemas pero por otra parte no quería porque en realidad el ver sufrir a Mai no es algo que me gustaría ver en realidad._

_No me queda más que seguir luchando por ella, a uno de mis hombres le pediré que localice a la amiga de Mai y así me la voy a ganar, poco a poco, pero lo lograré"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Tiene poco mas de 12 días que Natsuki se fue de gira, me ha estado hablando, aunque tardó tres días en volver a comunicarse conmigo, yo la sentí un poco distante y triste, me pregunto… si todos tenían razón diciendo que esta distancia iba a acabar con lo nuestro. Yo esperaba que no… pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer yo aquí y ella en no se donde. _

_Mikoto es quien ha estado aquí casi a diario… hoy no vino porque tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, pero me pregunto muchas cosas acerca de ella, hay veces que no se comporta como la Mikoto que yo conocía antes de conocer a Natsuki. Pero serán imaginaciones mías. Por otra parte, Mikoto sigue buscando a Midori, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle con mucha urgencia, una duda pequeña en realidad, tal vez no sea nada pero últimamente me preocupa demasiado. _

_A Fujino ni la he visto la verdad… y Arika ha estado muy melancólica desde el concierto._

_- Arika…_

_- Dígame jefa_

_- Nina… ¿ella es la amiga que buscabas?_

_- Eh no… no es ella, digo ella también es, fue mi amiga, pero no es ella a quien busco_

_- Yo pensaba que si… ¿ya no es tu amiga? _

_- No ya no_

_- ¿Por qué? Bueno… si me puedes contar…_

_- Yo… Usted y Kuga – san, ¿son pareja?_

_- Eh… si_

_- Usted siempre se queja con sus amigas de Fujino – san, porque ella también quiere a Natsuki… es algo así como un triangulo amoroso_

_- Creo que si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?_

_- Nina… y yo… nos peleamos por la misma chica, pero ella escogió a Nina al final, yo no pude seguir hablándoles, pero a pesar de todo, Nina y yo siempre fuimos las mejores amigas, ella estaba apoyándome en todo siempre, pero las cosas no salieron bien por eso, yo me negué a tener algún tipo de amistad con ellas porque sentía horrible el verlas juntas, pero aún así les deseaba la felicidad, pero Nina, ella al parecer le costaba más trabajo deshacerse de nuestra amistad y se volvió demasiado agresiva con la otra chica, y bueno las cosas resultaron muy mal, un día las ve peleando y Nina la golpeo y yo le pegué a Nina, todo salió mal entonces… nos estábamos insultando y ella nos quiso separar y la lastimamos sin querer… y entonces nos dijo que el problema era ella… no es que yo me interpusiera entre ella y Nina, o Nina entre ella y yo, si no que ella se interponía entre yo y Nina, no nos volvimos a hablar después de esto ni para insultarnos, la otra chica se vino aquí pero… no la he encontrado, quiero disculparme y decirle que no siento ni sentía nada por Nina_

_- Ya veo… pero ¿estas segura de eso?_

_- Claro Mai – sama, yo no quiero de ninguna a manera a Nina_

_A mi me daba la impresión de que esto era mentira._

_- Pues espero que algún día la encuentres…_

_- Si yo también_

_- Y hagas las paces con Nina_

_- No, no quiero hablarle nunca, es despreciable_

_Ya no quise preguntarle ni decirle más porque sería imprudente de mi parte, además de que teníamos clientes, y antes estaba vació. No podíamos hablar de esas cosas. Yo había estado pensando mucho en eso… seriamos de las parejas que se escondían? A mí en realidad no me importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero por el alter ego de Natsuki no podíamos_

_- Es que estas saliendo con una freakin' Hannah Montana _

_Es lo que solía decirme Chie, ella decía que no podía seguir viviendo una vida doble y que después se quebraría si Natsuki seguía así, ellas me habían dado datos muy importantes de Natsuki e incluso de Fujino, aunque no era nada escandaloso ni de que preocuparse, pero me daba la impresión de que Aoi y Chie estaban ocultando algo. Una vez Chie estaba mencionando a escondidas mías algo de la triple vida de Natsuki y se preguntaban si tendría otra personalidad más, aunque no entendí bien de que hablaban. Yo se que Natsuki me ocultaba algo pero no tengo idea de que será._

_Aunque esta vez mi intuición femenina me dice que nada tiene que ver Fujino en esto. _

_* Ring Ring*_

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_- Mai…_

_- Se escucha mucho ruido, ¿Dónde estas?_

_- En Berlín, en un club nocturno_

_- ¿Estas tomando?_

_Chie me comentó que Natsuki tuvo su época como verdadera rockstar, con gastos extravagantes, adicciones, sobre todo al alcohol y su respectiva rehabilitación, claro que ella ya lo había superado pero al parecer era algo que siempre la iba a perseguir. Claro que después de que me dijeron esto, si me dio un poco de miedo porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que pasaría, ni como la ayudaría._

_- Claro que no! Me escucho tomada acaso?_

_- Pues no… - Realmente se escuchaba bien_

_- Es que los demás si están bien tomados… hicieron beber a la pobre Nina y ya hasta esta en la fase en la que esta llorando y arrepintiéndose de no se que… y entonces ya me aburrí, quería saber como estabas…_

_- Pues igual que hace 6 horas que me hablaste, bien con trabajo gracias a Dios, pero sigo extrañándote_

_- Y yo a ti, escucha en realidad quería hablarte de algo… _

_El ruido del club se escuchaba mucho pero eso no disimulaba el nerviosismo que tenía su voz_

_- Quiero formalizar contigo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Como lo escuchas… es precipitado pero ya tomé una decisión, voy a hacer pública nuestra relación, y después ya veremos, pero ya no quiero esto, no me puedo retirar este año pero voy a hacer lo posible para que el año que viene pueda retirarme, me gustaría más producir ahora que seguirle así. O si no lo hago, quiero que viajes conmigo, pero créeme que esta no es vida y tengo suficiente dinero como para tres generaciones… además podemos atender el café las dos_

_Me hubiera gustado decirle que se calmara y que no fuera tan rápido, pero me agradaba la idea, aunque también estaba conciente de sus decisiones precipitadas, aunque no se si ella tendría el mismo sentimiento de que la perdía…_

_- Me agrada la idea Natsuki, pero… ¿a que viene esto?_

_- Ten cuidado con Minagi – Por el ruido casi gritaba_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Creo que… bueno no puedo hacerme la idiota… tu sabes que Shizuru… esta confundida y cree que me quiere, creo que lo mismo le pasa a Mikoto contigo… además necesitamos hablar… hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo_

_- Natsuki…_

_- Ya lo haremos cuando llegué… _

_- Esta bien_

_- Ya me voy, será mejor que trate de llevarme a los borrachos_

_- Miyu también?_

_- No, ella no ni Akira, pero no están, no tengo ni idea de donde estén, cuídate Mai_

_- Tu también_

_Y colgó._

_En este momento lo único de lo que estoy segura, es que siento algo por Natsuki y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ella, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a Midori. Hay algún detalle que me estoy perdiendo en algún lugar."_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Desde la comida que tuvimos yo, la imbécil de Tomoe, la perra de Tokiha y mi Natsuki, mi confianza y autoestima fue fuertemente dañado, porque mis pobres intentos de molestar a Tokiha fueron interrumpidos por Natsuki. Pero no estaba dispuesta a perder, para nada._

_Se que lo de la gira iba a servir un poco, espero que Mikoto logré algo con Tokiha, yo no puedo ir a seguir a Natsuki por todo el mundo aunque me encantaría pero ya tenía unas ideas de lo que podría hacer para conseguirla. Mai dice que quiero a Natsuki porque es la única mujer que me ha rechazado, pues esta muy lejos de la verdad, porque Natsuki alguna vez ha sentido algo por mí, y la misma Natsuki me lo dijo, así que ni crea que tiene razón o algo así. Además hice un excelente movimiento._

_[ F l a s h b a c k ~ A e r o p u e r t o ]_

_Siempre que Natsuki se iba de gira yo iba a despedirla al aeropuerto, porque era la única persona especial en su vida. Yo se que Tokiha solo pudo despedirse de ella hasta la área internacional, yo por mis influencias puedo entrar hasta la sala de espera de la aerolínea, y esta vez no fue diferente, solo que la esperé hasta ahí y no la acompañe desde el principio como suelo hacerlo. Afortunadamente sus amigos estaban demasiado crudos para meterse o darse cuenta de algo. Aunque Natsuki solo llegó 20 minutos antes del vuelo, porque se estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo con Tokiha._

_- Shizuru… No te esperaba_

_- Ara… ya te estas olvidando de mi muy pronto_

_- No, como crees, pero… pensé que estabas algo molesta_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ayer estabas rara…_

_- Si, lo siento, ahora me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento con Tokiha, creo que fui algo infantil después de todo, me disculpo_

_- Supongo que esta bien, de todos modos no fue nada grave, no hay nada que disculparte, solo que no sueles ser así_

_- Perdón_

_- Shizuru, no quiero que pienses o tengas el sentimiento de que porque ahora yo y Mai seamos pareja creas que me voy a olvidar de ti o ya no voy a querer ser tu amiga o va a haber barreras, al contario, quiero que sigamos siendo amigas, eres mi única familia_

_- Me da gusto escuchar eso Natsuki_

_- Mira, tú porque estés con Tomoe y me caiga mal y la deteste no por eso te arme panchos o dejamos de ser amigas_

_A mi me hubiera gustado que me los armara, me hubiera sentido más feliz… Aunque tenía razón, ella nunca impidió nada con mi novia, pero es diferente, yo estoy muy enamorada de Natsuki, si ella sintió algo por mi, se que no fue tan fuerte como lo mío. _

_- Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a tu relación con Tokiha_

_- Creo que si… escucha Shizuru… créeme que tal vez fue lo mejor que lo nuestro no fuera… incluso ahora no se si seré capaz de hacer feliz a Mai, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, no quiero pensar en que no se pueda… es mejor dejar eso en el pasado_

_- ¿Tu crees que sea mejor así Natsuki? En lo personal yo no te veo en una relación con Tokiha y yo te pregunto si tú me ves en una así con Tomoe…_

_- Pues ya estas con ella _

_- Pero tú sabes que no la amo, estoy con ella porque soy su capricho_

_- Mai no es ningún capricho, y si Tomoe es el tuyo o tu el de ella es tu decisión estar con ella o no, yo no me voy a meter en tu vida_

_- A veces me encantaría que así fuera…_

_(Pasajeros del vuelo 780-PW de AeroFly con destino a Roma favor de comenzar a abordar)_

_Los integrantes de la banda de Natsuki subieron sin decir nada y todos los que estaban también, dejándonos solas._

_- Ya me voy Shizuru, es mejor dejar pensar en el pasado, te lo digo por experiencia_

_- Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar_

_Yo estaba a punto de las lágrimas, pero hice algo que no estaba en mis planes pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Ella me abrazo cuando vio que iba a romper en llanto, y entonces lo logré, le robé un beso, en todos estos años me contuve pero era demasiado… el roce de sus labios con los míos, era mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido._

_- Shizuru…_

_- Mejor aborda, ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas_

_Pensé que a lo mejor así se des encaprichaba de Tokiha_

_[ F i n ~ F l a s h b a c k ]_

_Y ahora me encuentro en mi trabajo… solo pienso en eso, porque al fin pude probar un poco más de ella. Claro que me interesa su corazón pero su cuerpo también. _

_Tomoe ha estado un poco chocante en estos días y no la soporto, pronto me desharé de ella, ha sido divertido estar con ella pero ya me estoy aburriendo._

_- Disculpe, Fujino – san_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Kikukawa – san?_

_- Las mismas personas del otro día la están buscando…_

_- ¿Otra vez? Diles que sin cita y sin nombre no las voy a atender…_

_- Esta bien… Hey! No pueden pasar aquí, seguridad!_

_- Ara ara, pero porque mi hermana menor es tan grosera?_

_- V-viola?_

_- Si te acuerdas de mí…_

_Mi hermana mayor… pensaba que la había olvidado pero no… pero no tuve tiempo de seguir asombrándome por eso cuando creí que mis ojos me engañaban, es que era tan parecida…_

_- Natsuki?_

_- Eh?_

_- Ara se conocen?_

_Que demonios pasaba?"_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

_Aún no acaba la historia, y aún no decido con quien se va a quedar Natsuki je, aún hay Mai x Natsuki para seguir torturando a los fans, pero igual Shiznats… Esta historia va para largo x_x comenten por favor y gracias por leer._


	7. Then God is seven

**///…Then God is seven**

***** Mai Tokiha *****

Una chica pelirroja bajó del autobús, estaba en la pequeña estación de un pequeño pueblo montañés, las personas la observaban, sobre todo los hombres, a Mai le daba un poco de miedo todo esto. Mikoto se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero era mejor que hiciera esto sola. No tenía mucho tiempo que Mikoto le había dado la información y en cuanto pudo fue, tenía que hacer esto y sola. Tenía que averiguar algo, le dejó encargado su café a Arika, y confiaba en que todo saldría bien, lo primero era ubicar la dirección de su trabajo, pues dudaba que a estas horas estuviera en casa, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga, por mucho que se hubiera casado, no soportaba la idea de ser dependiente de alguien, Midori era alguien que apreciaba su independencia, pero había algo que la inquietaba, Mikoto no le dijo más, solo que Midori no estaba casada, y al parecer era una profesora muy querida, por eso no le había costado trabajo encontrarla, ya que la empresa de su padre tenía una pequeña oficina en ese lugar.

"_Todo esto se me hace muy surreal y difícil de comprender a veces__, el que yo halla conocido a Natsuki, quien resultó ser una famosa estrella, y ahora este peleando para que me quede yo con ella, no puedo dejar en pensar en ella, en sus palabras y en todo lo que solo ella me hace sentir, son cosas difíciles de creer. El remordimiento de lo que pasó con Tate, digo, yo lo amé demasiado pero siento que no disfruté nada de mi relación con el, siento que lo di todo por sentado con el, siempre pensé que lo iba a tener cerca de mi, pero a final de cuentas lo perdí, y yo no pienso perder a la única persona que pudo sacarme de mi depresión, lo que me hace sentir… es mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé sentir… _

_Al final no me fue tan difícil encontrar la pequeña escuela, y la pude ver… mi amiga Midori, ella __estaba jugando con unos niños pequeños en un parque de juegos, se veía igual que siempre, un poco desaliñada pero feliz, me quede un rato observándola pero decidí ir a saludarla._

_- Midori_

_- M-mai… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Te vine a visitar, no estás muy feliz de verme…_

_- No, no es eso… es que… bueno… ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_- Tengo mis métodos…_

_- Sensei, ya nos vamos_

_- Eh, si niños, nos vemos mañana_

_- Te va bien sensei…_

_- Si… supongo que si, ¿y tu Mai?_

_- Yo, pues… es una larga historia…_

_- ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al corriente? Ven, te invito a comer_

_Pensé que me iba a llevar a su casa, pero me llevó a un pequeño restaurante, ahí estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo, yo le platiqué todo lo que me había pasado desde que nos dejamos de hablar, ella aún conoció a Tate, fue cuando empezábamos nuestra relación. Ella me platicó que ahora enseñaba en la escuela local y bastantes cosas pero realmente evitaba mencionar a su "esposo", dijo que vivían en unión libre… Y que era un hombre celoso que por eso rompió relaciones y que lo amaba mucho, en realidad nada de eso cuadraba, yo sospechaba algo y necesitaba saberlo antes de que le hablara de mi verdadera razón. Aún no le contaba nada de lo de Natsuki._

_- Midori… ¿Por qué ocultas a tu novio tanto?_

_- Bueno, creo que tengo derecho a tener mi vida privada_

_- Tú, yo y Akane siempre fuimos las mejores amigas… Akane no nos ocultó a su ahora esposo… hay algo mal en el tipo?_

_- No, para nada, me vas a decir de verdad que haces aquí?_

_- Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte, y algunas cosas que decirte, pero primero quiero que aclaremos eso_

_- Mai, es que… no es fácil, además se van a burlar de mí_

_- Mira Midori, si no me lo dices, tengo métodos para averiguarlo, se donde vives… me preocupas, y no es por chismosa, solo que de verdad me preocupas._

_- Esta bien… vamos a casa, ahí te lo explico_

_Llegamos a una casa de tamaño mediano, estaba muy bonita, pude leer un apellido afuera, pero no me fije bien como, no pude leer porque Midori abrió._

_- Ya llegué_

_- Ya te habías tardado amor… yo pensé que hoy comíamos juntas, de todos modos te esperé, ven o se va a enfriar…_

_Realmente quede en shock, porque la voz no era de un hombre… era una mujer, y ella también se sorprendió cuando me miró._

_- Eh… Yohko, te acuerdas de mi amiga Mai? Te hablé de ella alguna vez… je_

_- Eh… si, encantada _

_- I-igualmente _

_- Bueno, esta es la razón por la que me alejé de ustedes… yo… no quería que se burlaran de mi… yo recuerdo que te dije que nunca estaría con una mujer, pero fue mentira porque… desde entonces ya estaba con Yohko_

_- No se por que, pero esperaba encontrarme con algo así… ahora estoy más tranquila_

_- Ahora si, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?_

_- Necesito preguntarte algo…_

_- Si ya me dijiste, ahora si me dices cual es la dichosa pregunta?_

_- Estoy saliendo con Natsuki Kruger_

_- La cantante?_

_Ahora Yohko estaba sorprendida aún más_

_- Si como no_

_- En serio Midori, mira_

_Le mostré mi celular, y tenía bastantes fotos de ella, y de las dos juntas, y entonces su cara de incredulidad se volvió su cara permanente todo el tiempo que les mostré las fotos, a ella y a "su doctora"._

_- Increíble…_

_- En realidad hasta al último me di cuenta que era famosa. Ya que yo la conocí por su verdadero nombre, Natsuki Kuga_

_- Me parece genial Mai, pero ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Cómo terminaron juntas? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

_- Bueno… pues_

_Le conté toda la historia hasta el momento, todo. Y que Natsuki era amiga de Fujino, en cuanto le mencione eso, su cara cambió y pareció entender._

_- Y por eso… es decir, siempre me dio la impresión de que tú sabías mucho más de lo que nos dijiste aquellas veces de Shizuru Fujino_

_- Pues… si se algunas cosas_

_- ¿Tu fuiste alguno de sus juguetes?_

_- Sorpresivamente no… pero aquí Yohko por poco y cae una vez_

_- Si… me intento ligar una vez… pero perdió el interés en mí en realidad, pero no paso nada, yo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, así que no hubo problema entonces_

_- Yo tenía una amiga en la universidad… se llama Ein, ella era prima de una Rosalie, entre ellas dos le enseñaron "mañas" a Fujino, que era más chica que ellas. Sobre todo la Rosalie, Ein siempre fue seria en cuanto a sus preferencias, pero la otra babosa no… Vi como la echaron a perder, además de que Fujino estaba amargada por todo el rollo con su familia, pero bueno, ella hacia todo con conciencia, siempre me cayó mal por eso, porque siempre andaba engañando a las chicas._

_Pero ciertamente, todo lo que dices es cierto, yo no soy amiga de Fujino, nunca crucé mas de cinco palabras con ella, pero yo creo que deberías tener cuidado. Porque creo que si esta enamorada de Kruger, Kuga o lo que sea__… pero no la considero peligrosa, aunque si es muy inteligente, pero no creo que eso sea motivo de preocupación, solo que de alguna manera u otra podría arreglárselas para engatusar a tu Natsuki_

_- Yo no se… tal vez no valga la pena_

_- No digas eso Mai, si de verdad lo sientes de ese modo… pues ya déjalo por la paz, pero si te has tomado demasiadas molestias es porque evidentemente Natsuki te agrada más de que piensas._

_- Si… es que es difícil de explicar lo que ella me hace sentir… lo loca que me vuelve, me cuesta trabajo controlarme a veces… no saben cuanto autocontrol tengo que poner para no…_

_- Prácticamente, ¿violártela?_

_- Algo así… je, nunca había sido de las personas que piensen mucho en eso, pero…_

_- Es normal, es parte de nuestra naturaleza pensar en sexo Mai – san, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada…_

_- Gracias Doctora…_

_Aunque esto ya se estaba tornando un poco incómodo, no me quería imaginar a Midori y a la doctora en esa situación… creo que fue mala idea sacar ese tema ugh…_

_- Si necesitas ayuda Mai – kun, yo se me unos buenos trucos de satisfacción garantizada – Guiñaba un ojo mientras me decía esto, pero Yohko le dio un codazo._

_- Si claro, trucos que me robaste seguramente_

_- Hey!_

_Entonces Yohko le sonrió a Midori, y se dieron un beso en los labios, nunca había visto otra pareja de mujeres aparte de Natsuki y yo, esto me dio más confianza y me hizo sentir que no éramos las únicas… Me hizo verlo más normal, en realidad no me importaba tanto, pero el que me haya enamorado de Natsuki aún sigue sorprendiéndome._

_- Solo hay algo que quisiera decirte Mai, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero existe la posibilidad de que Natsuki aún sienta algo por Shizuru, y aunque sienta algo por ti, a lo mejor no es más de lo que siente por Fujino_

_- Probablemente… se que va a tomar tiempo, pero ella también se va a enamorar de mi, yo lo se… _

_- Uh… das miedo Mai – chan, pero espero que no estés fanfarroneando demasiado_

_- No, es que… yo la amo demasiado, y esta conmigo, no con Fujino, además Fujino sigue aquí en Japón, así que Natsuki esta también lejos de ella_

_- Eso es otra cosa Mai, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la distancia?_

_- Natsuki me dijo que hablaríamos de eso cuando regresara_

_- Me parece que están llevando las cosas muy deprisa… Me imagino que ya hasta "lo hicieron"_

_- ¿Qué? No! Eso… aún no… como me preguntas esas cosas Midori…_

_- Ah pues… es que yo pensé… pero bueno olvídalo_

_Me dio gusto saludar a Midori, tal vez pase con ellas un día más, aún hay mucho que platicar y aprender… de Yohko – sensei al menos… _

_Natsuki será mía antes que de Shizuru… lo juro"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Mi mente me estaba jugando trucos… tal vez en serio estaba demasiado obsesionada con Natsuki, ahora la estaba viendo… aunque en realidad sabía que no era mi Natsuki, pues esta mujer era diferente, su rostro tenía diferencias, y bueno… mi Natsuki tenía mejor cuerpo a mi gusto, además aunque era muy guapa y todo, mi chica era mucho más joven…_

_- No… yo no la conozco… solo por las fotos que me has enseñado Viola_

_- Fufu, tal vez mi pequeña hermana conozca a Natsuki – chan_

_- Probablemente… Oi… ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde la encuentro?_

_- Espera amor… parece que a Shi – chan le esta dando un ataque…_

_- N-no… estoy bien…_

_Entonces entraron los agentes de seguridad… Kikukawa, la había olvidado, pero la mataré me hubiera avisado desde hace un par de días que la mujer que estaba buscándome era idéntica a mi, me hubiera acordado de Viola._

_- Kikukawa – san, ya no hace falta… gracias_

_- Esta bien, ¿pero conoce a estas personas?_

_- Es mi hermana (idiota, que no te das cuenta o que? Y se supone que tu eres la inteligente… así de mensa ha de ser Suzushiro)_

_- Esta bien, con su permiso…_

_- Bonita secretaria…_

_- No es mía onee – sama (y no es bonita), solo que su jefa no esta el día de hoy y mi secretaria esta de vacaciones…_

_- ¿Se fugaron juntas?_

_- Onee – sama! Como cree?_

_- Ara… te has vuelto seria Shi – chan y aparte contadora… uh el mundo acabará pronto_

_- Viola nee – sama, tenía mas de once años que no te veía…_

_- Si yo se… me casaron y enviudé recientemente fu fu fu_

_- ¿Tu fuiste la que enviudaste? _

_Fue como si un rayo me cayera… a veces, solo en muy pero muy contadas ocasiones se me iba y me olvidaba de ciertas cosas… Ella, Viola, era la segunda hermana_

_- Diablos… deberías estar más atenta a tu familia Shi – chan…_

_- Lo siento mucho…_

_- No lo sientas, ¿Qué no lo ves?_

_Entonces le tomo la mano a la Natsuki que la acompañaba, las dos tenían anillos iguales, y un sonrisa que me dio tanto coraje que les hubiera golpeado si hubiera yo querido._

_- Entonces…_

_¿Cómo fui tan tonta? Como digo, se me van las cosas, pero esto era un insulto… de verdad… Apenas me cayó el veinte. Enviudó, los Kanzaki… Yo conocí a los Kanzaki porque en algún tiempo el padre de Reito fue socio de mi padre… Y ella también los conocía, ella y Reito se odian… pero… ¿mandaría a asesinar a su esposo?_

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Te lo dijo Sayuri… _

_- No, Fumi Himeno, amiga nuestra verdad bombón?_

_- Así es… nos dijo que tenías duda de porque tu familia estaba involucrada con la mafia de los Kanzaki…_

_- ¿Por qué tanto interés en la mafia Shi – chan?_

_- Supongo que no les explicó todo…_

_Pero eso explicaba el porque estaban aquí…_

_- Algunas cosas solamente…__ nos encontramos por casualidad, bueno… la estábamos buscando, ya que estamos buscando a Natsuki – chan, Natsuki Kuga, me da la impresión de que la conoces, de hecho Fumi dijo que te visitáramos primero y que si aún teníamos dudas la visitáramos de nuevo a ella…_

_- Y ustedes… ¿para que la buscan?_

_- ¿La conoces si o no?_

_- Si nos respondes… tal vez te respondamos, Fumi nos contó cosas interesantes_

_La "otra" Natsuki solo se me estaba quedando viendo medio raro… había algo en ella que no me gustaba absolutamente nada._

_Entonces me puse de pie y abrí un gabinete de mi oficina y saqué varios discos compactos y los puse en el escritorio._

_- ¿Esto que es? _

_- Míralo bien_

_- A ver… "Natsuki Kruger & The never ending spiral: The truth is out there" Aqu__í hay otro… "Nothing to see" ¿Que es esto?_

_- Me parece estúpido que tú y mi hermana vengan buscando a Natsuki, ¿que no conocen el Internet? _

_- Lo mismo nos dijo Fumi… o sea que Natsuki Kuga es Natsuki Kruger_

_- Creo que ya entiendo el porque del incidente del aeropuerto_

_- ¿Qué paso en el aeropuerto?_

_Mi hermana sonrió de manera macabra y me dio un periódico y en el titular principal se leía que una ejecutiva de una aerolínea había sido encontrada muerta y torturada esa mañana. No entendí nada._

_- Ella es cantante entonces…_

_- Si, en realidad se apellida Kuga, pero se lo cambió a Kruger _

_- Yo me cambié el apellido a Kruger, pero no sabía que ella de verdad lo utilizaba…_

_- ¿Pero como es que hay dos Natsuki Kruger?_

_- En realidad soy Natsuki Yami, pero me cambié el apellido, precisamente por esto…_

_Me mostró un dibujo en crayones, de una familia, con perro y casa, y tenía un nombre. Natsuki Kruger._

_- Lo hizo mi sobrina, ¿esta lindo no?_

_- Su… ¿sobrina?_

_- Natsuki Kuga es la hija de mi hermana mayor, Saeko… _

_- Yo pensaba que ella estaba muerta_

_- Lo esta, de hecho ella nunca me conoció, ni yo a ella. Ni si quiera se si ella supo alguna vez de mi existencia, yo si sabía de ella y de mi sobrina, pero nada más…_

_- Sus padres eran personas poco razonables… como puedes ver cortaron relaciones con Saeko y bueno, hubo un "problemilla" con Natsuki y también la corrieron, pero los ahora abuelos andan buscando a su nieta, buena abuela, el abuelo murió hace poco, por eso esta buscando la abuela a Natsuki – chan, para que se haga cargo del negocio familia, no es así bombón?_

_- Si, Viola tiene razón_

_- Se supone que no tenía familia viva…_

_- De parte de los Kuga, pero nunca averiguaron el apellido de Saeko, nuestros padres eran demasiado influyentes y pudieron deshacerse de que tuvieron hijas, pero es una historia larga…_

_- ¿A que se dedican sus padres?_

_- Mi papa era dueño de una fábrica de armamento y le surte al gobierno de armamento muy sofisticado…_

_- Ya veo_

_- Saeko se oponía al estilo de vida que mis padres le querían imponer, y se fue… nunca se volvió a contactar con mis padres, solo una vez… para avisarle a mi mama que su hija había nacido, Natsuki y mi mama… digamos que se enojó, para entonces yo tenía 3 años y también me habían puesto Natsuki, ¿puedes creer que por eso se enojo mi mama? Ella dice que no porque eso es estúpido pero no le creo… Se enoja por cualquier cosa, de todos modos, Saeko era la preferida, mi mama quería que yo fuera una réplica…_

_Después un bip incesante interrumpió a aquella mujer, y mi hermana se puso seria de pronto mientras veía su celular_

_- Ya habrá tiempo de platicar absolutamente todo Shizuru, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo… Te prometo que hablaremos, tenemos que irnos bombón_

_- Esta bien, te prometemos explicarte mejor… hasta luego cuñada_

_- Adiós_

_Las vi irse así como llegaron, eso estaba demasiado raro y cada vez entendía yo menos lo que estaba pasando…_

_El que Natsuki tuviera una tía casi de su edad y con el mismo nombre era realmente algo estúpido… pero al parecer, ella no sabía nada de esto… Esta información podría ser muy buena para mi en el futuro."_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

Era un día por demás lluvioso, no había gente en las calles pequeñas, la poca gente que se atrevía a salir con esas condiciones siempre va a las grandes avenidas o lugares similares, nunca están en calles pequeñas y en lugares olvidados, como aquel café de estilo occidental, en el que las luces ya están encendidas a causa de lo nublado del cielo. La puerta se abrió y cuando la campanilla que estaba en la puerta sonó con un leve tintineo, una chica de cabello negro y corto estaba chorreando…

- Mai! La lluvia me ganó, no me gusta – Mientras se sacudía…

La chica estaba un poco molesta, pues era como cuando mojas a un gato, odiaba que la mojaran de repente.

- Espere!

- Uh… Tú no eres Mai…

- Mai – san no esta, yo trabajo aquí…

- Es que siempre que ella no estaba, cerraba…

- Si, ya se, pero ahora me dejó a mi, eres Mikoto – san ¿verdad?

- Jum, y tu Arika, creo que solo nos habíamos visto una sola vez ¿verdad?

- Si… ven, aquí atrás la jefa tiene unas toallas para cualquier emergencia como esta, tienes que secarte

- Si… también muero de hambre…

- Tengo algunas cosas que me dejó Mai – san, o puedo intentar preparar algo… aunque no soy muy buena en esto…

- Claro… pero ya me dio frío… brr….

- Ah si! Tome Mikoto – san, séquese…

- Mikoto, solo Mikoto…

- Eh, esta bien

Después de que Mikoto y Arika comieron algo, la lluvia estaba peor que antes… Pero ellas dos estuvieron platicando por bastante tiempo, y como estaban solas era mucho mejor. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían demasiadas cosas en común, y durante ese tiempo no existieron ni Mai, ni Nina, ni Natsuki, ni la mafia y nada de lo que haya pasado antes importaba en ese momento.

- Como han pasado dos días desde que se fue Mai, la comida congelada que dejó ya se esta terminando y yo aún no cocino bien

- Yo estoy aprendiendo, algún día le cocinare algo a Mai en señal de agradecimiento por todas las veces que me da de comer, aunque también me falla mucho… ¿No sabes cuando va a regresar?

- Me habló ayer, parece que se la esta pasando bien, dice que pasado mañana o mañana en la noche vuelve

- Ah ya…

- Usted es muy amiga de la jefa ¿verdad?

- Si… pero bueno… olvídalo, mejor… se me ocurrió una idea genial, ¿Qué tal si intentamos cocinar algo?

- Esta bien Mikoto! Voy a cerrar, ya no creo que venga nadie y ya no hay comida… acabamos con todo

- Esta bien, te ayudo

Las chicas cerraron el negocio y se dispusieron a cocinar. En la cocina parecía que había pasado una revolución, había cacerolas por todos lados, harina, vegetales… las chicas ahora estaban haciendo hot cakes y huevos (la especialidad de Mikoto).

- Mikoto, creo que a ti se te da mejor…

- No se… es cuestión de practica… pero mira, Arika, no deberías mover los hot cakes mientras los cocinas… se cuecen solos, no los muevas mira así…

Mikoto se puso detrás de Arika mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de la chica y le ponía su mano en la mano izquierda que tenía sobre el mango del sartén y con la derecha le tomaba la otra mano que sostenía la espátula. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos.

"_Si alguna vez me imaginé una situación similar fue con Mai y nunca con otra persona… Demasiadas veces pensé en eso, pero nunca pensé que me pasara y que de hecho me la pasara bien era extraño me sentía… feliz, esa Arika es demasiado divertida e inocente para mi gusto, Mai es algo así pero no, como explicarlo, es diferente no soy capaz de poder definirlo exactamente… como sea, me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esta Arika. En cuanto la tome de su delgada cintura para ayudarla con los hot cakes pude notar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Es la primera vez que alguien se ponía así con un contacto mío, pero supongo que es porque esta niña es muy nerviosa y distraída, nada especial._

_- Eres genial Mikoto._

_- Gracias tú también, Arisca- le dije para molestar y ella hizo un pucherito que me pareció encantador, generalmente soy yo la que los hago._

_- ¿Hasta cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar a que se cueza ese hot cake?_

_- Bueno, pues creo que hay que subirle a la flama, necesita más calor para que se cocine más rápido, es que le pusiste en el nivel más bajo la flama_

_- Es que como no soy experta, me da miedo que se me quemen las cosas_

_- Entiendo, a ver…_

_Pase mi mano para abajo para subirle a la flama de la estufa, que estaba a la altura de las caderas de Arika, y le pase rozando… ya saben que. Le puse en el más alto al piloto, así como a las demás, porque estábamos usando todas las parrillas… y ella se volteó de repente._

_- Mikoto…_

_Tenía su rostro y todo su cuerpo frente al mío… poco a poco me fui acercando por instinto… y ella adelantaba su rostro al mío, pero… puso sus manos atrás para respaldarse… y entonces me detuve._

_- Humm, huele delicioso, ¿cocinamos carne? – Por que yo me acordaba que no._

_- ¿Carne?... AY! ME QUEMO ME QUEMO AAAAAAAY_

_De repente me empujo y se puso a dar vueltas por todos lados, es que puso las manos en las parrillas, porque las encendí todas y entonces recordé que las dos de las esquinas estaban libres… Tenía las manos bastante rojas, lo que hice es tomarla de la cintura y llevarla hasta el lavamanos._

_- Tenemos que ir al hospital Arika, esto puede ser peligroso…_

_- Pero…_

_- Espera_

_Saque el móvil que usaba yo para emergencias del trabajo, le hablé a mi hermano porque sabía que el estaba libre en ese momento._

_- Ani-ue, tengo una emergencia, si, estoy bien, es una amiga, ¿podrías venir al café de Mai? Si, es que se quemó, necesitamos ir con un médico, si, te espero._

_Mi hermano me había venido a dejar en algunas ocasiones… así que sabía donde quedaba, después le mande un mensaje de texto a mi hombre de confianza para que viniera a limpiar este desorden, después de todo era la cocina de Mai y se iba a molestar demasiado._

_- Arika, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, jum. _

_- Gracias… pero uh, me duele_

_- No te preocupes…_

_Sabía que estaba yo cometiendo una imprudencia, no solo porque casi nos besamos, si no que… en realidad no quería volverme cercana a nadie, y mucho menos tener los mismos sentimientos que tengo por Mai. Pero… ¿Qué puede pasar? Me gusta Arika, pero… no."_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

Aunque ya no se encontraban en Alemania, la situación no cambió mucho en Londres, era la segunda vez que estaban en Europa, pero sus compañeros de banda no dejaban de festejar demasiado, y al parecer el que estuvieran en Londres era algo digno de celebración, pero a Natsuki ya le estaba cansando la situación y demasiado, a este paso les pasaría lo que a ella le pasó alguna vez. Aunque en realidad solo era Nao y Sergey. Normalmente Nao no bebía, que era lo que más le extrañaba. Ahora estaban en un conocido club londinense, Sergey estaba con una bola de mujeres "fáciles" y Nao… quien sabe donde estaba. Probablemente estaba con Nina, porque esta tampoco estaba. La chica se salió afuera, había una terraza y todo estaba vació, así que sacó un paquete de cigarrillos nuevo, lo observó bastante tiempo y se dispuso a abrirlo, se puso uno en los labios y lo encendió.

"_Ya no me acuerdo de la última vez que fume, tiene bastante tiempo… O al menos eso pienso, lo dejé, no es que me gustara mucho fumar, si empecé con la bonita costumbre fue porque hubo un tiempo en que estaba más ansiosa que ahora y no dejaba de tomar, y eso me calmaba las ansias… Si, tal vez sea la razón por la que estoy fumando ahora, por los nervios… no he dejado de pensar en lo que hizo Shizuru… no tenía derecho. O es que tal vez era lo que mi corazón hubiera deseado hace tiempo. Es innegable que quiero mucho a Shizuru, pero… los sentimientos que tengo por Mai, es algo que no puedo ignorar, porque están ahí y quiera o no, están ahí… y los tengo muy presentes. De todos modos… no se que voy a hacer… Como me dijeron, tengo que ordenar muy bien pensamientos, porque aparentemente aún no se ni quien soy yo._

_[Flashback]_

_Después de que Shizuru me besara, me subí lo más rápido que pude al avión y afortunadamente todavía faltaban personas, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Saqué mi celular antes de que nos pidieran que los apagáramos. Y le marqué a Harada._

_- Chie…_

_- Natsuki? ¿Ocurre algo? _

_- Si… mira… Mai esta bien, se fue hace poco, pero el problema es Shizuru_

_- ¿Que paso?_

_Chie me había comentado algo de que si hacia sufrir a Mai me mataría, y lo haría de la mejor forma que podía, por medio de su trabajo. Obviamente se refería a acabar con mi carrera por medio de la prensa. Me dijo que si no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Mai era mejor dejara las cosas así antes de que se volvieran más intensas, pero yo le dije que en ese momento lo que más quería en el mundo era a Mai, pero también me pregunto de mi relación con Shizuru, le dije la verdad de lo que había pasado, así que tenía nociones._

_- Me beso… no correspondí nada pero tampoco le dije nada… ya no me dio tiempo, lo que me preocupa es saber si algún paparazzi tomo una fotografía._

_- Yo me encargo de eso… ¿te gusto el beso?_

_- No, te digo la verdad cuando te digo que Mai es quien más me importa_

_- Más te vale, no te preocupes que yo arreglo todo, pero más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer_

_- Pero yo no tuve la culpa_

_- Como si no tuvieras manos_

_- Es que me agarró desprevenida_

_- Esta bien, que tengas buen viaje, yo me comunico contigo_

_- Gracias_

_Que fría…_

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_Y ahora estaba yo aquí… sola una vez más… Se que Mai se fue a visitar a una amiga fuera de Tokio, pero me pregunto si estara bien… Y Shizuru, ignoro que estará haciendo, no le pude hablar por telefono… solo marcaba su numero pero… no me atrevía y colgaba de inmediato, se que se da cuenta pero ella tampoco ha hecho el intento de hablarme, siento muchas ganas de volver pero al mismo tiempo no quiero._

_Como ya me aburrí de estar sola fui a ver que estaban haciendo los otros, no los encontré mas que a Sergey que estaba encerrado con unas tipas y le estaban practicando sexo oral, que asco pero no solo eso si no que cerré de un portazo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma_

_- Ja ja ja, eres patética Kuga_

_- Cállate Nao_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la dizque novia tuya te pida que le cumplas?_

_- Eh? ¿De que hablas?_

_- Pues de que_

_- Ca-cállate!_

_- Solo te digo la verdad_

_- Pues es que viajo con una bola de pervertidos, maldición_

_Me fui y le di la espalda, de todos modos estaba cansada y teníamos una presentación al día siguiente… cuando llegué al hotel escuche ruido en el cuarto contiguo, era el de Nina, estaba con su guitarra._

_- Hey_

_- Ho-hola_

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Pues… estaba componiendo_

_- ¿Tan tarde?_

_- Es que si se me corta la inspiración se me va a arruinar la canción_

_- ¿Podría escucharla?_

_- Cla-claro_

_Percibí un leve sonrojo en su rostro… que en ese entonces solo atribuí a que le daba pena mostrarme lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces ella empezó con una melodía algo estridente y frenética, me gustaba. Y cuando terminé me di cuenta de que si la tenía terminada solo que había un problema…_

_- ¿Estabas tratando de ponerle letra?_

_- Si… llevo más de un mes y no me sale nada, no entiendo porque, me es más fácil hacer la música, incluso tengo las notas para todos…_

_Me dio unas hojas que contenían las partituras…_

_- Creo que se me ocurre una letra pero… no quiero entrometerme en tu trabajo_

_- Claro que no se entromete! Para mi es un honor que me ayude… en serio_

_Esa niña era bastante penosa, mucho más que yo, de hecho todos estos días me la había pasado con ella… Siento que nos entendemos bastante bien, me agrada su compañía, además de que me ayudó con la canción para Mai, es bastante talentosa pero me da la impresión de que es un poco rencorosa._

_- A ver… mira podría ir de esta manera_

_Se me ocurrió una letra inspirada en el escenario, ya saben… el escenario de la vida, del teatro, de la música…_

_- Sugoi Natsuki _

_- ¿Verdad que si?_

_- Por favor continué_

_Estuvimos toda la noche trabajando en la canción, e incluso los del hotel nos reclamaron varias veces, pero estaban acostumbrados a las estrellas de rock que incluso eran peores que yo._

_- Bueno… ya quedó_

_- Muchas gracias Natsuki_

_- De nada Nina… Oye deberíamos tocarla mañana_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice en serio?_

_- Demasiado en serio… creo que va a ir muy bien… Ahora a descansar ya es muy tarde_

_- Si, buenas noches…_

_Justo cuando yo salía, Sergey entraba, Nina le dirigió una mirada de odio y salio de la habitación empujándolo y pasándome a traer un poco._

_- Yo me pregunto que le hiciste Sergey_

_- No le hice nada_

_- Como sea… eres un asqueroso_

_- Ay por favor no es para tanto_

_- ¿Buscabas a Nina?_

_- No realmente, te estaba buscando_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- El jefe me mando un mensaje de texto… El dice que en cuanto te bajes del avión quiere que lo vayas a ver, es urgente o algo así_

_- Demonios… y se que no hay manera del engañar al viejo zorro… Ni modo, yo quería ver a Mai primero_

_- Ah oye… Chie me habló ayer… me contó lo de Shizuru_

_- Esa chismosa… no tenía porque decirte nada_

_- No te enojes, me dijo que afortunadamente nadie vio nada, pero… Ella me dijo que me hablaba porque yo te conocía mejor y que le gustaría saber si de verdad hablas en serio_

_- Por más que le jure que le digo la verdad no me cree, así que da igual_

_- Ella es una de las mejores amigas de Mai y pues me dio sus razones y creo que son validas… no quiere que sufra_

_- Ni yo quiero que sufra… además lo mío con Shizuru es historia antigua, es algo que nunca va a ser por más que lo intentemos_

_- Ya sé _

_- Entonces no preguntes…_

_- ¿Qué tanto dicen ustedes?_

_La maldita de Nao entro… _

_- Es de mala educación espiar a los demás Nao_

_- Ay Sergey… es más de mala educación lo que tu haces_

_- Ya me voy_

_- Espera, se que no esta bien espiar, pero yo se algo que tú no_

_- Ya vas a empezar Nao_

_- No, en serio se algo genial, ni si quiera Shizuru lo sabe_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Verdad que atraje tu atención_

_- Púdrete si no vas a hablar_

_- Estuve espiando como ahorita… Después de todo soy la favorita del jefe para espiar conversaciones ajenas… Tomoe le va a proponer matrimonio a Shizuru_

_Si alguna vez había esperanzas con ella, todas se murieron en ese momento._

_- Supongo que esta bien, más a mi favor_

_- Oye Nao, ¿sabes lo que el jefe le va a pedir a Natsuki?_

_- No, eso si no… Me gustaría porque se ve que es algo grande_

_- Ya me voy, hasta mañana_

_- ¿te sientes bien?_

_- Si Sergey, adiós_

_Me fui de la habitación y escuche como Nao decía "No le cayó bien la noticia" Y Sergey le dijo "Eres una imprudente" y Nao le respondió "Eso quiere decir que no quiere a la pechugona aquella, si no a Fujino"_

_Ya no quise escuchar más y me fui de ahí lo más rápido posible. No es que no quisiera a Mai, solo que no puedo dejar de querer a Shizuru tampoco, las quiero a las dos pero no puedo estar con ninguna, si estoy con Mai pienso en Shizuru y si pienso en Mai, pienso en Shizuru._

_Esa noche no pude dormir casi nada, fue de esas noches en las que me quede pensando en lo que hice y no hice. Los seres humanos no entendemos que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por más que quisieramos, dormí hasta poco después de medio día del día siguiente, además ya estaba yo harta de los cambios de horario. Pero estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí y ya no pensar en lo de Shizuru, además lo que me dijo Nao, no puede ser cierto, además… Shizuru no irá a aceptar. ¿Pero porque estoy tan segura de eso?_

_El concierto fue tal y como lo planeamos, perfecto, y era el momento para estrenar la canción de Nina, empezamos y la gente se volvió loca, yo decidí que fuera la última canción de la noche._

_[_I wanna feel  
I wanna try  
I wanna rock in the city tonight  
I wanna deal  
don't wanna die  
I wanna bring my captain hook into the light

people I've seen my day  
ranting and raving this beauty away  
we are by and large the same  
but words are too feeble, they cannot contain

he was a "rock and roll messiah"  
she was known for her childcare  
the truth is gonna give up the world  
if you can give up the stage  
if I can give up the stage  
if we can give up the stage

come to this,  
I can't come to you don't do this,  
wake me up tonight  
come to this,  
I can't come to you don't do this,  
wake me up tonight_]_

_Cuando terminamos, yo estaba agotada pero la adrenalina estaba la máximo, Nina se lució, y los demás también lo hicieron bien, al final lo único que quería ir a mi camerino un rato y cerrar los ojos, las luces de halógeno no van bien cuando tienes sueño._

_Pero no sería hasta más después que pude irme, ya que tuve que cumplirle a mis fans y saludar a algunos que tenían pases especiales. Cuando ya estaba todo el auditorio vació, me paré en medio del escenario… sola y todo estaba tranquila, pero había alguien ahí._

_- Nina…_

_- Natsuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Pasaba por aquí, ya me iba… por cierto excelente concierto, gracias Nina_

_- No gracias a ti_

_No importaba cuanto me quejara al principio de ella, pero para mi era importante tener una amiga como ella. Pero las cosas ya no se podían poner peor… Tal vez nunca debí ni pensar eso._

_- Será mejor que ya descanses Nina, es bastante tarde, mañana tenemos entrevistas y por la noche nos vamos…_

_- Si… _

_- Vamos… - Le di la mano, pero yo nunca hice nada con segundas intenciones pero aparentemente todos los gestos que tuve con ella fueron malinterpretados por ella misma._

_- Natsuki_

_- Dime_

_- Mai tiene suerte de tenerte_

_- ¿Tu crees? Yo no creo, soy una pésima novia_

_- No diga eso!_

_- No puedes saberlo_

_- Yo se que usted no es mala persona… al contrario, eres muy… como explicarlo_

_En ese momento estábamos frente a frente, me puso su mano en mi rostro y me estaba acariciando un costado, mientras metía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja._

_Yo no se que tengo que me quedo inmóvil cuando sucede algo así…_

_- Tienes unos ojos hermosos_

_- Gra-gracias_

_Aunque me tachen de tonta, no lo vi venir, ella me tomó por la cintura y cuando quise reaccionar ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, entonces si reaccione pero de mala manera, apliqué demasiada fuerza y la empuje, pero no cayó, Sergey la detuvo._

_- Como te atreviste Natsuki…_

_Sergey tenía furia en sus ojos, pero Nina lo que hizo es salir huyendo_

_- Deberías ir tras ella – Le dije a Sergey_

_No dijo nada pero tenía desprecio en su mirada y se fue. Pero no estaba sola, Nao estaba ahí como siempre_

_- Te odio Natsuki_

_Otra que sale huyendo…_

_- Espera! – Escuché una voz cuando me disponía a ir por Nao – Yo voy por ella, es mejor que dejes las cosas ser por ahora…_

_Era Akira, y Miyu estaba también ahí_

_- Dios! ¿Por que me odias tanto?_

_- No es que Dios te odie, si lo ves de una manera, te quiere tanto que te manda muchas chicas de donde escoger_

_- Que graciosa eres Miyu_

_Normalmente ella es demasiado seria, al grado de ser casi inexpresiva, pero… a veces se le sale algo de emoción, se que para ella lo más importante es su hermanita._

_- No se por que les gusta complicarse la existencia…_

_- Ni yo se, es horrible, nunca debí haber salido de Japón esta vez… ya van dos besos que me roban…_

_- Pero a Nina se le va a pasar, ella suele ser muy emocional, me he dado cuenta, en realidad su corazón le pertenece a la niña que vino el otro día_

_- ¿Arika? La empleada de Mai?_

_- Así es, siendo tan callada como yo, es fácil saber más cosas que los otros no… _

_- Ya veo, así que eres más chismosa que Nao_

_- Ella busca saber cosas, yo solo las sé por casualidad_

_- Pero… ¿como sabes eso? _

_- Las escuché a Nina y a Arika, estaban peleándose el día del último concierto en Japón_

_- Ya veo…_

_- Aunque no se si Arika la perdone alguna vez… no se como este la historia completa en realidad, lo que si se es que a Nao le gusta Nina, en realidad pasa mas tiempo con ella_

_- Yo pensé que era yo quien pasaba más tiempo con Nina_

_- No, es Nao, por eso le dijo que la odia_

_- Ah, pues si quiere se la regalo, yo no quiero nada con Nina Wong, tengo suficiente con Mai y Shizuru_

_- Me imagino… Yo no soy quien para opinar lo que debe hacer, pero… debería seguir a su corazón, o como me explico. Debería seguir sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor, no la razón lógica, ni a los sentimientos de resentimiento. Además sabe que no hay imposibles…_

_- Da igual, lo voy a pensar, en este momento estoy demasiado confundida_

_- Será mejor que descanse, solo nos queda una semana más de gira y nos vamos a regresar pronto…_

_- Si, mes y medio es demasiado…_

_Probablemente cuando regresé las cosas sean diferentes. O al menos eso espero, aunque se que me esperan sorpresas desagradables, empezando por lo del jefe. Solo espero que encuentre pronto las respuestas a mis dudas."_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Al fin xD terminé estos tres episodios... Los titulos vienen de una cancion de Pixies que me gusta mucho que se llama Monkey gone to heaven, viene en el puente :P Como sea la cancion que aparece en este episodio se llama "Stage" de Live. Vale la pena oirla haha, estaba pensando en hacer un compliado con las canciones que ocupo para el fic para que las puedan oir mientras leen xD creanme que crea buen ambiente haha._

_Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, me tarde un poquito porque esta semana es mi graduacion x_x y me tiene algo ocupada, así como también cumplo años esta semana =D así que espero no tardarme tanto en hacer el siguiente episodio, ya viene la guerra interminable entre Mai y Shizuru, además del misterioso trabajo de Natsuki =P_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, comenten, ya sean comentarios constructivos que siempre son bienvenidos así como donaciones y halagos xD, ya en serio, me encanta leer los reviews. Hasta pronto.  
_


	8. eight reasons to hate you

**/// Eight reasons to hate you **

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Mai regresó a los dos días después del incidente de la cocina, y afortunadamente su cocina ya estaba en orden. Pero nos regaño demasiado por lo que pasó, bueno, no le dijimos la verdad de porque Arika se quemo las manos. Lo de Arika no fue tan serio pero estuve con ella todo el tiempo… Como estaba relativamente tranquilo en esos días en el "trabajo" de mi padre, pues tuve tiempo para estar con ellas, de hecho como Arika estaba "incapacitada" yo tuve que cubrir sus turnos en lo que ella estaba mejor._

_- Muchas gracias Mikoto_

_- De nada Mai, oye… ¿Kuga ya a va a regresar?_

_- No sé, ella no me ha dado fecha de cuando vuelve… de hecho, no… nada_

_Aunque Mai no me decía nada yo ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, Arika me había mencionado que Mai estaba un poco deprimida las últimas dos semanas porque Natsuki no le había hablado y no sabía cuando iba a regresar._

_- Voy al mercado, trata de no quemar a Arika_

_- Muy graciosa, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?_

_Mai no me contestó solo me dio una fría mirada que decía "quiero estar sola"._

_- Olvídalo, Arika necesita de mi ayuda_

_- Si, ahora vuelvo_

_Solo me queda verla irse por la puerta y de mala gana_

_- Uf… _

_- Mikoto… ¿estas bien?_

_- Si_

_- Lamento mucho que Mai te regañara por mi culpa, yo fui la que tiene la culpa por despistada… esas cosas siempre me pasan_

_- Bueno, si seguimos así siempre vamos a decir que la culpa fue mía o tuya, mejor digamos que fue culpa de las dos…_

_- Esta bien_

_Es verdad que me he encariñado con ella, aunque he tratado de que no sea así, pero es que no se… es tan dulce y me recuerda mucho a mi yo del pasado y casi tenemos la misma edad. Es cierto que me esta gustando cada vez y ayuda a distraerme, pero detesto el hecho de estar confundida, además no he visto a Shizuru, no tengo ni idea de lo que este pasando con Kuga. De verdad que se me había olvidado todo con este asunto de Arika, es tonto, porque a mí nunca se me van las cosas._

_- Disculpa, Mikoto…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Yo…_

_Estaba a punto de decirme algo pero… ya no lo hizo porque Mai entro y estaba contenta, y no tenía nada de bolsas ni nada._

_- ¿Adivinen que?_

_- ¿Te sacaste la lotería?_

_- ¿Hoy es día de ramen?_

_- No y no, Natsuki regresa mañana… temprano y va a venir en la noche con los chicos, vamos a festejar un poco ¿Qué les parece? Vamos no se queden ahí tenemos mucho quehacer…_

_- Yo… - Arika otra vez se quedo trabada con la misma palabra, sabía porque no quería, porque puso una cara terrible, no me habían contado bien, pero aparentemente una amiga de Arika estaba en la banda de Natsuki y algo malo había sucedido, algo me comentaron pero nunca puse atención y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de saberlo. Por otra parte… no tenía ganas de ver a Kuga, o tal vez si, era mi oportunidad… pero_

_- Te vamos a ayudar Mai, pero no vamos a venir, lo siento, Arika y yo tenemos… que… _

_- ¡Una cita! – Arika ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- ¿Tienen una cita? ¿Con quien? Será con el dentista… ja_

_- No te rías… nosotros, solo las dos… la cita… _

_Normalmente no me pongo tan nerviosa, pero… esta vez… no es que estuviera planeado, pero quería ayudar a Arika a salir de esta._

_- No entendí tus murmullos Mikoto_

_- Bueno, es que… Vamos a salir las dos juntas, lo habíamos planeado, iremos al cine y todo eso, tú sabes que no tenemos vacaciones y nos gustaría conocernos mejor, ya sabes, como amigas_

_- Ah, pues esta raro, de todos modos ¿no lo pueden posponer?_

_- No, ya lo pospusimos mucho_

_- Esta bien – No parecía convencida_

_- Pero te vamos a ayudar_

_- Lo siento jefa_

_- Nada, nada, no pasa nada, espero que se diviertan, pero ayúdenme_

_- Si_

_Mai se fue para la cocina, y entonces Arika se acerco a mí_

_- Gracias una vez más Mikoto, yo no tenía ganas de ver a Nina_

_- A lo mejor ella tampoco quiere verte y no viene_

_- Si pero, es mejor así_

_- De todos modos ¿Qué me querías decir?_

_- Ah… pues… Quería pedirte que me acompañaras al dentista_

_-¿En serio?_

_- No ja ja, quería volverte a dar las gracias por todo… y bueno, darte esto_

_Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa, que traía unos dulces en forma de gato_

_- Se que no es mucho pero, espero que te gusten, se que te gustan los dulces_

_Nunca nadie había tenido un detalle así, ni si quiera mi adorado hermano… de pronto sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo_

_- Gracias Arika_

_- De nada, será mejor que trabajemos_

_- Claro_

_Pero ya estaba pensando que salir con Arika mañana en la noche no iba a ser tan malo, de todos modos tendría que hablar con Shizuru lo más pronto posible, había algunas cosas que no entendía del todo aún."_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

El viajar de un país a otro en pocos días por tanto tiempo la había acostumbrado pero a veces aún le daban mareos por lo mismo… El regresar a Tokio de pronto era demasiado, y sobre todo cuando solo viajaba ella. La decisión que tomó le parecía la correcta pero aún temía que alguien la descubriera. Después de todo no podía deshacerse de Natsuki Kruger, la estrella.

"_Todo mundo pensó que sería más fácil si regresaba yo primero, antes de tiempo, ellos regresaban hasta mañana, así iba a evitar la prensa y reunirme con el jefe en cuanto antes. Le había dicho a Mai que regresaba hasta mañana, cuando estoy aquí desde un día antes, pero que me intriga cual puede ser el trabajo que tengo que cumplir. Normalmente no me importa mentirle a alguien, pero esta vez me esta costando mucho trabajo…_

_Además tenía que huir de ahí, aunque la tensión cesó, el estar con aquellas personas demasiado tiempo me pone mal. Cosa que nunca me pasa con Shizuru o Mai._

_Además de mi pequeña plática con Nao_

_[Flashback]_

_Estaba yo sentada en la azotea del techo, puesto que seguían festejando y desde el incidente con Nina, esta no me dirige la palabra, pero sabía que no estaba sola._

_- Sergey, si tienes que decirme algo, dilo…_

_- Soy yo, no ese imbécil_

_- Nao, ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Ya no se quien eres, creía que eres diferente, yo nunca pensé que te gustara jugar con el sentimiento de cualquier mujer que se te ponga enfrente_

_- Esas son solo conjeturas tuyas, yo no juego con nadie, además lo de Nina no fue mi culpa, y si te gusta a ti deberías tratar de conquistarla o de hacer algo al respecto en vez de estar molestándome_

_- Baka! ¿Quién dijo que me interesa ella?_

_- No se, será porque te molestas demasiado_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- ¿De que?_

_- Digamos… Nos dijiste que Shizuru sabe a que te dedicas, pero Tokiha no, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se entere? O ¿Cómo le vas a decir a lo que te dedicas?_

_- No me dedico a "eso" de tiempo completo, al menos no de momento, de todos modos no va a ser permanente, según Sergey es solo un encargo, nada más, no un trabajo grande_

_- De todos modos no le puedes ocultar siempre eso_

_- No es necesario que se lo diga, no quiero lastimarla de todos modos, y además es algo que ya no es relevante en mi vida_

_- Natsuki, no puedes tener una relación basada en las mentiras y más si vas en serio, es la última vez que te aconsejo algo, has lo que quieras con tu vida, no me agrada la Tokiha pero… Tal vez sea la que más te convenga, por lo de la boda de Shizuru_

_- ¿Acepto?_

_- Y yo que demonios voy a saber… Solo que ¿Por qué no aceptar a Tomoe? Es rica, y supongo que es su peor es nada, sabe que no te va a tener nunca a ti Kuga_

_- Yo se que no va a aceptarla… estoy segura_

_- ¿Y eso? No te va a esperar toda la vida_

_- Da igual, Shizuru puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida_

_- Es lo que dices, pero creo que te molesta_

_- Lo mejor es olvidarla y seguir con mi vida_

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_*Suspiro*_

_Ahora me dirijo a una zona residencial bastante conocida y de mucho prestigio, tengo que acabar esto con Don Vito de una vez por todas._

_Primero esto y después al asunto de Shizuru y Mai._

_Por supuesto que me comuniqué antes de ir a verlo, porque nunca pero nunca debes interrumpir al jefe mientras se baña._

_Cuando llegué estaba en su oficina, en su silla de tipo ejecutivo tapizada en piel, en una oficina con persianas y a media luz aunque fuera de día, suena risible pero me sentía en una escena de "El padrino", incluso el estaba dándome la espalda_

_- Natsuki_

_- Don Vito_

_- Es un placer volver a verte…_

_- Igualmente mi señor… _

_- Necesitaba verte, hay un encargo que creo que solo tú podrás hacer, no te prometo nada pero después de esto no te volveré a hablar más que en mucho tiempo… además te recompensaré demasiado por esto._

_- Si, mi señor, como usted mande, de todos modos le debo mucho a usted… Me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo y agradezco la actual protección_

_La cual en realidad no consideraba necesaria y no la pedí, pero así era su manera de actuar, el quería tenerme exactamente en sus garras, así cuando el me pidiera algo no habría manera de que me pudiera negar._

_- En realidad… es algo que parece fuera de lugar_ figlia_ mía, pero actualmente tú eres la única que puede hacer este trabajo, eres la única a la que se lo puedo pedir. Verás, solo tú eres lo suficientemente sincera para hacer esto._

_Entonces giró la silla y pude verlo, tenía años que no lo veía, y ya estaba bastante viejo y cansado o esa impresión me dio._

_- Estoy envejeciendo, y mis negocios no me preocupan, hay gente capaz de llevarlos, gente a la que críe como mis propios hijos, mis sobrinos pueden hacerlo también, pero… ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi hija?_

_- ¿Usted tiene una hija?_

_Yo no sabía, lo único que sabía es que no tenía hijos…_

_- La mantuve alejada de este medio, de hecho quiero que siga alejada, ella es mi única hija y lo que mas amo en el mundo… y su madre esta preocupada por ella, también ya esta vieja y tiene las mismas preocupaciones que yo. Tú sabes que soy un hombre tradicional y lo más importante es mi familia, y mi hija es muy joven aún…_

_Probablemente quiere que cuide de su hija cuando muera. Como quitarle un dulce a un niño._

_- No fuiste mi primera opción, lo confieso, pero… hemos probado con los hombres más respetables de la Italia, actores, músicos… Nadie. Hemos probado con todos los hombres del planeta. Y repito… soy tradicional pero quiero muchísimo a mi hija y prefiero verla feliz antes de cualquier cosa._

_No… Espero que no sea lo que pienso… Oh Dios… No por favor_

_- Quiero que salgas en una cita con ella._

_- ¿Qué? Digo… mi señor, ¿Yo?, Es decir, probablemente no este enamorada de ningún hombre porque no ha conocido al ideal. Pero eso no quiere decir que le gusten las mujeres._

_- Créeme, soy su padre y creo que estoy tomando una buena decisión_

_- ¿Y Nao?_

_- Ella no… Digamos, ella no es como tú y no me da tanta confianza como tú_

_- Muchas gracias señor_

_- Además no entiendo porque estamos discutiendo esto, sabes que mis órdenes no se discuten…_

_- Si mi señor_

_- Además se que te va muy bien como cantante… A mi hija le vas a agradar, tengo ese presentimiento. Eres hermosa, famosa y eres buena persona. Solo espero que seas respetuosa con ella, que te tomes en serio la cita y que la hagas pasar un muy buen rato_

_- Así será…_

_- Ah, en caso de que resulte, te voy a pedir que dejes a la señorita Tokiha_

_-¿Qué?_

_- Creo que me escuchaste bien la primera vez, no importa que tú no sientas nada por mi pequeña, pero lo llegarás a sentir, porque te conviene, es un negocio más_

_¿Cómo era capaz? Pobre de su hija, pero se que si me negaba me iba a ir peor, de todos modos no había nada que pudiera hacer en su contra, así que no me quedaba de otra que aceptar._

_- Si señor_

_- Perfecto, Yamada esta afuera con las indicaciones, si me disculpas, tengo que terminar algunos asuntos, nos veremos pronto Natsuki_

_- Si señor, con su permiso_

_Ahora si que estaba hasta el cuello de problemas, esto no puede estar nada bien… Bueno dudo que a la tipa le guste yo, pero de todos modos… no puedo de dejar de ponerme nerviosa, es alguien que no conozco, además lo único que me da consuelo es que ella seguramente también lo va a hacer porque su padre la este obligando._

_- Hola Natsuki, ¿Qué tal tu viaje?_

_- Cállate Yamada, tú lo sabías, todo el tiempo, maldito_

_- Sabes que no podemos decir nada Natsuki, no la agarres contra mi_

_- Ahora mismo estoy harta de las mujeres._

_- Pero te gustan, por eso el jefe decidió que tú eras una apuesta segura_

_- Oi! No es que me gusten… es que bueno… Mi vida esta complicada ahora mismo en el terreno amoroso_

_- Si, ya sabemos_

_- Dios… _

_- Como sea… no solo eso averiguamos, pero eso ya no nos incumbe_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- De nada_

_- Si sabes algo…_

_- No creo que tardes mucho en descubrirlo, además no tiene caso que te diga yo algo_

_- Supongo_

_- Como sea, aquí tienes_

_Me pasó un folder lleno de hojas_

_- Son las cosas que le gustan a la señorita…_

_- ¿No viene ni una foto?_

_- Es una mujer muy hermosa, no tienes porque preocuparte, pero todo a su tiempo, la vas a ver en 3 días…_

_- Esto viene a complicarme toda la vida…_

_- Lo siento mucho_

_- No es tu culpa, es mía, debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que no entrara a trabajar aquí, supongo que podría ser peor_

_- Bueno, te dejo, hay cosas que tengo que hacer_

_- Si, adiós Yamada, igual me tengo que ir_

_En realidad quería descansar, me dolía todo y me vendría bien descansar… o tal vez debería hablar con Shizuru… no lo se. Así que me dirigí a mi casa, pero… alguien estaba ahí. Era una mujer, a la cual no alcancé a distinguir, así que no me quedo otro remedio que ir a ver quien era._

_- Disculpa… ¿Buscabas a alguien?_

_- Si, a Natsuki K…_

_No terminó de hablar porque se volteó y me vio cuando yo estaba detrás de ella y tampoco hablé, porque ella… era igual a mi."_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

El restaurante estaba repleto de gente, eran como las 11 de la mañana, había mucho ruido y la gente comía y platicaba despreocupadamente. Aún se servía el desayuno a esa hora del día, era común que ese tipo de lugares sirviera aún en esas horas la principal comida del día. En una de las mesas del centro estaba una mujer de cabello castaño claro, jugando con la comida. Era un plato de fruta y la chica solo jugaba con el tenedor y una rodaja de toronja, de hecho el plato estaba lleno.

"_Las cosas no me están saliendo como quiero, y menos ahora. Hay veces que no logro reaccionar a tiempo, es decir dejo que pasen las cosas como se supone deben pasar pero después trato de manipularlas a mi modo. Pero no se como me voy a salir de esta. Simplemente no se. Creo que es una de las veces en que de verdad debí decir lo que estaba pensando justamente en ese momento: No._

_[Flashback]_

_Nunca creí que Tomoe fuera de las personas que tuvieran esa idea y mucho menos para su plan de vida, pero creo que me equivoque con ella. En realidad no la conozco lo suficiente, para mi ella solo es diversión, del tipo de diversión sexual y ya._

_Si bien he vivido con ella por algún tiempo, no he llegado a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que va a hacer, no puedo predecir tan bien como yo pensaba sus movimientos. _

_Siempre tuvo ese tipo de detalles conmigo, por eso no me extraño nada que ella me llevara a cenar y después a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna en un parque privado, fue ahí donde empecé a notar lo nerviosa que se ponía._

_- Tomoe, todo esto fue por que es una ocasión especial ¿no es así?_

_- Así es_

_- ¿Te volvieron a ascender?_

_- Oh no, para nada, no es eso_

_- Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

_Fue cuando cometí el estupido error de tomarle las manos_

_- Bueno yo… Mi amada amatista… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_En ese momento no me pude controlar y puse mi peor cara de espanto, pues realmente era demasiado para mi._

_- Lamento que haya sido de golpe, y bueno, si me ascendieron, ahora si puedo darte la vida que quiero_

_- Ah… si_

_Realmente no encontraba como reaccionar_

_- Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?_

_Ni si quiera recuerdo la expresión del rostro de Tomoe antes y después._

_- Pues claro que acepto_

_Yo solo quería terminar con eso antes de que se prolongara y se pusiera mas incomodo, ya encontraría el momento de deshacerme de ella más apropiadamente._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si - ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírselo?_

_- Shizuru… No sabes que feliz me haces_

_Ahora que lo veo… ¿Nos podíamos casar? Bueno, no importa me imagino que sería en el extranjero._

_- Si amor… Yo también te amo_

_Podía jugar a ser la Shizuru que Tomoe amaba. Nos fuimos a "culminar" nuestro "amor" pero… eso añadió una razón más a mi insomnio._

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_- Hola_

_- Demonios! No asustes así… A mi me gusta asustar a la gente pero no que me asusten Viola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_- Tantas preguntas… parece interrogatorio. Por Fumi, esta preocupada y me entere de otras cosas, como ese anillo Tiffany que vale más que mi alma que presumo es tuyo y no esta en tu dedo_

_Señalo al anillo que dejé en el platito debajo del café, de verdad que es molesta esta mujer que desgraciadamente es mi horrorosa hermana ¿cómo es qué sabe tanto? Es bien chismosa es lo único que tengo que decir, es una chismosa de primera._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas contarme la historia de tan caro anillo?_

_- No…_

_- Ara, qué fría- hizo una expresión de entumecimiento lo cual era solo de juego._

_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Primero quiero ordenar algo, ¡ya sé! Una taza de té verde y un poco de yogurt con fruta._

_- Fruta con yogurt._

_- No, yogurt con fruta, es muy diferente - de verdad, es molesta._

_Después de que saboreara de su "yogurt con fruta", me contará la gran variedad de frutos rojos que existen, me hablara de la nutrición, porque se dio cuenta de que no había tocado mi plato de fruta más que para picarlo, decidí volver a mi pregunta inicial: ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?_

_- Bueno, ya te dije Fumi a estado preocupada por ti, y me interesa la historia del anillo, lo cual sospecho que es._

_- Bueno…- no sabía si decirle, pero la conozco, sé que de algún modo sabía de que se trataba o si no lo averiguaría por sus propios medios- Tomoe me propuso matrimonio…_

_- Aceptaste, sin ni siquiera amarla, ella es solamente tu "juguetito"._

_- Si ya sabes no me fastidies._

_- Solo quiero que sepas que todo tiene su precio y algún día la vida se encarga de cobrarlo; no es correcto que te creas el titiritero._

_¿Y está qué? ¿Acaso ha estado viendo telenovelas baratas?_

_- Pero mira quien habla._

_- Por eso mismo, te lo digo por experiencia._

_- ¿Solo a eso viniste?_

_- No, de hecho estaba aburrida y también por eso vine, mi amor fue a ver al cachorro_

_- ¿Cachorro? ¿Tienen un perro?_

_- Me refiero a tu Natsuki_

_- Ah… ¿Qué?_

_- Si, decidió que es hora de ir a verla_

_- ¿Para que?_

_- Cosas de familia, que no nos importan ni a mi, ni a ti, bueno a mi si, pero a ti no_

_- Envidiosa_

_- Yo no te envidio nada, al contrario, tú si me debes tener mucha envidia_

_Tiene razón_

_- Claro que no_

_- Como sea, yo también quiero tratar asuntos familiares contigo._

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?_

_- Pues… Te lo diré cuando acabes de comer lo que ordenaste - maldita, me saca de mis casillas._

_Después de comer a la fuerza, esperaba que Viola me dijera lo que sea que tuviera que decirme o me dejara en paz, pues ya me estaba fastidiando y demasiado._

_- ¿Contenta? _

_- Buena niña… pero te falta el platillo principal, ¿te agradan los huevos?_

_- No_

_- Entonces… ¿Hot cakes o waffles?_

_- Ninguna de las dos cosas, ya no quiero comer nada Viola, mejor dime que es lo que tienes que decirme_

_- Esta bien, como quieras, pero ya ni yo me puse así cando me propusieron matrimonio, deberías cuidarte más y ser sincera contigo misma_

_- Ara, ¿Cómo tu?_

_- Me llevo tiempo, lo admito, pero soy más feliz, cosa que nunca fui antes_

_- Durante mucho tiempo fuiste la favorita de nuestros padres_

_- Lo sé… pero los decepcioné profundamente por no tener hijos_

_- Pero… eras una excelente abogada… ganabas más que tu marido_

_- ¿Era? Lo soy mi querida hermana aún lo soy_

_- Bueno si_

_- Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar para decirte lo que tengo que decirte_

_Mi hermana se levantó de la silla que ocupó frente a mi y se salió me hizo señas de que me diera prisa… pero luego comprendí. YO tendría que pagar toda la cuenta, por eso se salió tan deprisa._

_- ¿Traes auto?_

_- Si… y ¿tu?_

_- Me dejaron aquí, así que no traje_

_- Esta bien_

_Pedí al valet mi auto, esta vez traía un Cadillac blanco, y cuando el joven me iba a dar las llaves, Viola las tomó_

_- Fu fu fu, que carro tan más "cool", el asiento trasero… oh que espacioso_

_- No se que te estés imaginando, pero dame esas llaves ya_

_- No, quiero manejarlo, además quiero llevarte a un lugar_

_- Esta bien_

_Como si tuviera otra opción._

_Ella manejo demasiado tiempo, hasta las orillas de la ciudad… al departamento secreto._

_- ¿Tu…? ¿Cómo?_

_- Vamos, tenemos que hablar Shizuru_

_Ella aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del pequeño condominio, ella sabía exactamente que lugar me era asignado._

_Ni si quiera yo tuve que llevarla, ella sabía exactamente en que apartamento era._

_- ¿Qué, no vas a abrir? – Le pregunté_

_- No tengo llave, de hecho notarás que me perdí un poco para llegar aquí y di más vueltas de las necesarias, estuve una vez aquí ya hace muchos años_

_- ¿Ah si?_

_- Si, ahora abre, por favor, aquí platicaremos a gusto_

_En realidad no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía que decirme, ya me estaba comenzando a inquietar bastante._

_Entramos… seguía como lo dejé la última vez que estuve, la última vez… ¡Oh no!_

_Demasiado tarde, Viola entró. Tenía las cortinas corridas, así que estaba todo a oscuras, olía un poco a humedad el lugar… y no había sacado la basura, así que había ropa ensangrentada, vidrios y cosas así en el pequeño cubo de basura, estaba lleno. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y se podía observar el espacio vacío donde antes estaba el espejo de tres paneles, estaba el marco pero ya no estaba la superficie de "espejo"._

_- ¿Mataste a alguien aquí?_

_- No, no soy como tú_

_- ¿Entonces que tienes que ver con la mafia Shizuru?_

_- Nada, no soy como tú_

_- No te creo_

_- Eres demasiado directa Viola_

_- Tal vez…_

_Ella estaba más cerca de la puerta, así que se volteó y la cerró con seguro, se dio la vuelta de manera violenta mientras yo no me esperaba su siguiente movimiento, me empujo hasta la pared, me estaba mirando a los ojos todo el tiempo, me sujeto las manos a la pared y sentía sus manos sobre mis muñecas._

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Vamos a hablar con la verdad, hermana menor_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- No te voy a mentir, pero prométeme que tú también me dirás solo la verdad_

_¿Qué demonios le pasa? Aunque admito que cuando yo tenía 4 años la admiraba muchísimo, ella y yo no nos hablamos por muchos años, ella hizo su vida y nunca estuvo cuando la necesitaba, nunca. _

_Pero… me convenía realmente saber lo que sea que ella tuviera que decirme, lo presentía, ¿pero podría abrirme con ella?_

_- Trataré_

_- Esta bien… de todos modos no puedo esperar mucho de ti, tú eres mucho más cínica que yo y tú máscara la traes mejor puesta._

_- Lo que sea que tengas que decírmelo, dímelo ya y suéltame_

_- Esta bien…_

_Ella quitó una de sus manos que me sujetaban, pero la otra seguía firme, su mano libre estaba bajándome la manga de la blusa, de mi brazo recién liberado, quería quitarlo de ahí cuanto antes…_

_- Los rumores son ciertos_

_- ¿Cuáles rumores?_

_Sentí su mano recorrer mi brazo, sentí las yemas de sus dedos sobre… mis cicatrices_

_- Quería comprobar… Es la primera vez que me siento decepcionada de tener razón_

_- ¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_- Te lo explicaré… pero… _

_Me sentía aprisionada aún, bajo su mano libre… a mis piernas, ese día se me había ocurrido usar una falda… mala idea_

_- ¿Qué demonios haces?_

_- No es lo que piensas_

_Ahora me acariciaba las piernas y… otra vez, las cicatrices eran palpadas por sus manos._

_- También ahí… y me imagino que aunque estoy tocando el lado izquierdo el derecho esta igual en brazos y piernas_

_- No te equivocas onee sama, ya me descubriste, ya déjame_

_- Ah… ¿no quieres cometer incesto conmigo?_

_¿Qué?_

_- Estas enferma_

_- Y tú más por creer que en serio lo haría_

_Entonces me soltó y se sentó en uno de los dos silloncitos_

_- Siéntate_

_- Estas muy mandona estos días hermana_

_- Tal vez… me has decepcionado_

_- Me da igual_

_- Lo sé, pero no deberías estar haciendo esas cosas Shizuru_

_- Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no_

_- Probablemente no… he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, de mi corta vida Shizuru, pero probablemente el peor fue dejarte sola, bueno el segundo peor, el primero sería negarme a mi misma desde el principio, eso me hubiera facilitado las cosas y nunca me hubiera orillado a hacer lo que soy ahora. _

_- A todos nos pasa así_

_- Si, pero creo que es demasiado tarde el tener esta platica contigo, se que eres casi 10 años menor que yo, pero aún así ya tienes toda tu vida hecha, y espero que el hablar conmigo te haga reflexionar de alguna manera._

_Solo me limité a mirarla._

_- ¿Sabes? Hay muchas maneras de obtener lo que quieres, yo se la mejor manera, usando al enemigo…_

_- Tu nunca dejas de jugar ¿verdad Anarchy in the UK?_

_- Ja, la reconociste, lo sabía_

_- Esa canción…_

_- Le gusta mucho a Natsuki_

_- Si, es verdad_

_- Son demasiado parecidas entonces_

_- Tu… hablabas de _

_- Mí Natsuki y tú de la tuya… pero bueno ese no es el punto para tratar ahora, ya en serio, hay muchas maneras de obtener lo que quieres, pero créeme que hay maneras que no deberían usarse, especialmente cuando se trata de tomar las cosas a la fuerza, yo aprendí a la de malas y eso fue mi perdición. Y había otra manera de hacerlo… Te contaré todo desde el principio…_

_Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan vulnerable, ciertamente aunque tuviera 30 años, ni se le notaban, pero en ese entonces sus ojos mostraban cansancio y angustia, y pude ver… que en su alma cargaba un gran peso"_

***** Viola Fujino *****

"_Mi hermana se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, fue cuando evadí la mirada, pues tenía que proseguir con lo que tenía que hacer aquí…_

_- Supongo que tendré que empezar desde el inicio de todo, si no… de nada serviría…_

_- Dime, te escuchó_

_En realidad Shizuru puede llegar a ser tan impaciente._

_- Espero que tengas tiempo, y espero contar mi historia de la mejor manera posible_

_[F l a s h b a c k]_

_Creo que ya sabes como es nuestra vida familiar, aunque mi realidad es diferente que la tuya, al ser la segunda hija de todo el clan Fujino, y la primera mujer de todos los "retoños" mi vida fue mucho mas dura que la tuya, me tocó un régimen más duro, tenía que ser excelente estudiante, excelente hija, excelente mujer, si, era una niña aún pero tenía expectativas que cumplir, realmente mi vida transcurrió bien hasta antes de mi pubertad, era feliz supongo._

_Las cosas cambiaron cuando me di cuenta, como tú, que lo mió eran las mujeres, pero al contrario tuyo, yo lo disfruté desde siempre, para mi no era un problema, me podía salir con la mía siempre y cuando fuera discreta. Además el mantener mi fachada de buena persona podía embaucar a inocentes niñas… Así transcurrió mi vida hasta que cumplí 19 años y estaba en la universidad, mis padres me comprometieron con Kenji Sakamoto, era un ímbecil, pero a nuestros padres les convenía verdaderamente el casarme con el, en cuanto terminara la carrera, a mi eso no me gustó en lo absoluto, yo siempre decía que en caso de casarme haría un pacto con algún joven gay en mi misma situación, pero no contaba en que mis padres se aferrarían en casarme con aquel hombre que tanto me caía mal. A diferencia tuya, que contabas con algunas "amigas" yo siempre estuve sola, además en esos años me era más difícil engañar a las chicas_

_Y como entonces tenía mucho dinero a mi disposición digamos que agarré malas mañas, es ahí donde conocí a Fumi Himeno, yo frecuentaba mucho "Garderobe" el centro nocturno de su padre, el proxeneta más famoso del país, entonces solo era la hija del "padrote" de moda. Entablamos un tipo de amistad y yo me la vivía ahí, tenía dinero y la belleza y el permiso de hacer lo que se me pegara la regalada gana. Me hice cada día más amiga de Fumi y de su padre, ella… hizo amistad con una niña, nunca supe realmente que tipo de relación tenía con ella, hay rumores que dicen que ella era su media hermana, y como Fumi no tenía madre ni hermanos ni nada parecido le tomo mucho cariño… pero las cosas se complicarían desde ahí._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para no casarme con el tonto aquel, pero justo en esos días entraron chicas nuevas (y buenas) al club, y yo ya conocía "íntimamente" a todas las bailarinas. Entre ellas estaba… Natsuki Yami, en ese entonces aún se llamaba así, yo tenía 20 años y ella 17, era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, pero… muy mala en su trabajo, era demasiado torpe y penosa, al parecer la habían corrido de su casa, o eso me dijeron varias de las chicas que ya trabajaban ahí…_

_Estaba decidida a acostarme con ella…_

_Por supuesto ya lo había hecho con todas las de allí, y algo me decía que aquella inexperta joven era una virginal doncella. El club de Himeno no solo eran bebidas alcohólicas, música, strip-tease y ya, también era sobretodo un prostíbulo y todas las chicas eran "comprables" y yo las había "comprado" a todas, claro que yo era tan buena en eso que muchas repetían varias veces y gratis conmigo, pero ellas sabían como era la cosa, así que realmente ninguna pedía más de mi, ni yo de ellas, y hasta entonces no había conocido eso que todos llaman amor. Lo único que quería era poseer a esa adorable jovencita, pero cuando le pedí al Señor Himeno los servicios de la joven se negó… al parecer la chica era malísima a la hora de hacer el baile del tubo pero… era una maravilla en la cama. Y le hacía ganar buen dinero, pero la condición que puso para trabajar ahí era que por ningún motivo la hiciera hacer algo con otra mujer, así como había chicas que no soportaban estar con otro hombre, esta era lo contrario. Me lleve una gran decepción, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerle cambiar de opinión, nos conocíamos, pero ella me evitaba a toda costa, pues sabía de mis negras intenciones…_

_Siempre estaba tratando de indagar cosas de ella, pero… ella nunca me hablaba de si misma, sus compañeras estaban que se morían de la risa por lo "cursi" que podía llegar a ser yo…_

_Le hacía regalos… bueno todas esas cosas que hacen los hombres de mediana edad con tal de llevarse a la cama a una chica más joven y bella que su esposa, a diferencia de que yo no tenía ningún compromiso, y no lo quería, lo único que quería de Natsuki era otra cosa diferente al amor, solo placer y ya, aunque de eso me quería convencer a mi misma, ya que todo mundo decía que era demasiado interés el que tenía por aquella joven._

_- Natsuki… ¿Por qué me evitas?_

_- Porque algo me dice que tu me vas a ocasionar problemas querida Ojou – sama_

_- No me digas así, para ti solo soy Viola_

_- Esta bien… pero… ya me tengo que ir_

_- Ara, ¿siempre eres así? – Recuerdo haberla arrinconado a la pared y buena parte del tiempo la trataba de seducir, pero nada._

_- Por lo visto no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que obtengas una explicación o algo así… Yo no mezclo mis gustos, mis relaciones personales ni el amor con el trabajo. _

_De alguna manera de pudo librar de mí y me dejo pensando en eso…_

_- Yo no trabajo aquí, no es como si fuera una compañera de trabajo, y bueno… después de todo a esto te dedicas… Te podría pagar muy bien_

_- Ya te dije, lo que hago es mero trabajo, no mezclo eso con lo que si me gusta_

_No lograba comprender del todo aquellas palabras… Así que decidí que lo mejor era hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo, pues ellas la conocían muchísimo mejor que yo._

_Cuando se lo platiqué a tres de ellas, solo se soltaron a carcajadas… Especialmente Floe que no paraba de reírse de mí, ella es de esas chicas que se la pasan chismeando y teniendo ideas románticas y cosas por el estilo…_

_- ¿Podrían ser tan amables de compartir el chiste conmigo?_

_- No es chiste… es que… eres bien tonta, me debes 40000 yenes Floe_

_- Esta bien Morinas, ahí están…, es que apostamos a ver si te dabas cuenta primero o ella te lo tenía que explicar, y pues te lo tuvieron que explicar así que ni modo…_

_- ¿Explicar que?_

_- Ahora me tienen que pagar a mí_

_La que habló fue Fumi, también estaba divertida_

_- No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta "No mezclo el trabajo con lo que me gusta", y ella pidió por todos los medios no acostarse con otra mujer, o tener algún tipo de interacción "especial", ¿ya captaste?_

_- No, no del todo…_

_- Creo que cuando estas enamorada simplemente te vuelves más lenta, a Natsuki le gustan las mujeres, igual que tú, o a lo mejor más_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, por eso_

_Ese día se siguieron burlando a costa mía por mi despiste, pero… es que no lo había notado, era tan torpe e inocente a mis ojos, pero en realidad no lo era… Ella es un poco diferente a la Natsuki que tú conoces… pero después de todo ella es sobrina de mi Natsuki así que si tienen cosas parecidas. Como sea, entonces tomé la determinación de tratar de "conquistarla" a toda costa. _

_Pero ella era demasiado reservada, es cuando me di cuenta que le costaba mucho trabajo confiar en la gente y más en ese tipo de situaciones en el que el amor esta en juego, recuerda que la confianza y el amor van muy de mano, es algo que puede arruinar o hacer de la relación algo mucho mas bello y profundo de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte, y en su caso… le era muy difícil confiar en alguien más que en ella, por otra parte aún no sabía porque había decidido trabajar "ahí". Y porque la habían corrido de su casa, era algo que me imaginaba._

_Ella poco a poco me dejó entrar a su mundo, con lo que ganaba vivía bastante bien, yo sin querer también la deje entrar a mi mundo, solo que ella seguía distante a veces, y para no hacerte largo el cuento… Ella en ese entonces nunca llegó a ser mi novia, pero… un buen día ella me sedujo y de que maneras lo hizo, y pasó lo inevitable y lo que supuestamente yo buscaba desde el principio…_

_Fue una noche increíble, pero no solo por los placeres de la carne, sin querer yo me había entregado a ella, no fue como me lo imaginaba, que yo sería quien llevará el mando, fue ella, no te voy a aburrir con los detalles de esa noche._

_- Ay! ¿Por qué?_

_Ejem, continuaba yo, pero la decepción de mi vida me la lleve cuando a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba conmigo… Y para acortarte la historia, ella me trató como muchas veces yo traté a tantas, solo fui una más, se comportaba totalmente de manera grosera conmigo, a veces me llegó a humillar un poco con sus palabras y yo estaba tan enamorada de ella aunque no lo admitiera. Incluso tenía un sobre nombre para mí: "Viola Violada", pero… no me importaba, yo le había permitido ver mi verdadero ser y yo esperaba ver la verdadera persona de ella. Nunca me habían tratado así, como un objeto, yo era la que siempre trataba así a todos. Es lo que te decía, todo tiene un precio y la vida te lo cobra tarde o temprano, y ahí me ves… sufriendo por lo que alguna vez yo hice sufrir a tantas._

_Poco tiempo después a Natsuki la corrieron del trabajo porque ella aparte de lo que cobrara les robaba a los clientes y el señor Himeno era "honesto" en ese aspecto de sus negocios, así que pensé que nunca la iba a volver a ver._

_Para entonces estaba por terminar la universidad y pronto se acercaría el día "mas feliz de mi vida", pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, alguien notó mi reciente depresión y fue la abuela Kaori._

_- ¿La abuela…?_

_Si, la que te dejó este departamento pero ya no me interrumpas *zape* entonces… te decía, si no fuera por la abuela probablemente me hubiera tirado por un puente, pero ella me dio fuerzas para seguir, aunque yo no olvidaba a mi único amor. Pero es cuando las cosas tomaron un giro que nunca pensé. La abuela era igual a nosotras. Por eso me protegía demasiado, ella me confesó que le tomó mucho tiempo confirmar lo que era yo antes de que ella viniera a acercarse a mí, pues no estaba segura y no quería cometer la equivocación de descubrir su propio secreto enfrente de alguien más… Ella era muy amiga del señor Himeno, y como podrás entender también asistía a dicho club cuando era más joven… pero ella vivió en otros tiempos, peores que este y bueno creo que conoces la historia, ella se casó tuvo hijos, nietos y tenía toda la fachada de gran señora… pero en realidad no era lo que ella deseaba, ver a su novia o amante se suicido poco después de que la abuela tuviera a su tercer hijo, estaba segura de que nuestra querida oba -chan nunca se iba a divorciar de nuestro abuelo, pero se equivocaba, la abuela ya estaba en tramites de hacerlo, al final ya no lo hizo porque ya no valía la pena divorciarse si no tenía a su amada eso solo hizo que el abuelo la humillara mas, aunque claro no sabía las razones reales detrás de ese intento de divorcio. Como sea la abuela veía muy mal el que mis padres me quisieran casar a la fuerza e insistía con que saliera del closet con ellos, pero yo no quise, no quería perder la posición que tenia, ni el que llegara a ser heredera, obvio que la abuela me dijo que toda su herencia sería para mi, su nieta consentida, así que ni falta me hacia la herencia de nuestros padres pero yo no quería sentirme excluida y abandonada del todo por la familia, después de todo ¿Qué diría la gente de mi? Además tome la misma decisión equivocada de la abuela, si ya no tenía a quien yo amaba, que mas daba vivir una vida que no era la que yo en realidad quería._

_Daba igual. Eso pensaba, entonces yo ya tenía 23 años y tú tenías unos doce años o algo así, la abuela me dijo que estabas demasiado triste y... Shizuru, ¿crees en eso del "gay dar"?_

_- Por supuesto_

_Yo no. No existe tal cosa, pero al vivir la propia experiencia y observar o conocer de otras similares hacen que te des cuenta de ciertas cosas, y en el caso de la abuela que ya tenía demasiada experiencia se dio cuenta de tu situación mas fácilmente que conmigo, así que estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero ella ya estaba bastante enferma y cansada, ella trataba de acercarse a ti, y aunque tu cediste, nunca llegaste a tener la misma relación que yo llegue a tener con ella, ella me pidió muchas veces que te viera, que te ayudara, para que no pasaras por lo mismo que nosotras, pero yo seguía amargada por Natsuki, y claro despechada, prometí que nunca iba a enamorarme y que todas las mujeres son iguales, ese tipo de basuras, y seguía en mis andadas de siempre. _

_Ahora me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo, el tener a una hermana a tu lado es distinto a tener nada aunque claro una de las peores hermanas no ayuda en nada, se que Sayuri te habla, pero no le tienes la suficiente confianza de decirle la verdad ¿no es así?, no contestes, ya dije que no me interrumpas que pierdo el hilo de lo que digo. _

_- Pues no me preguntes nada_

_Rayos, mejor continuo. Como sea, decidí casarme por puro coraje, claro que nunca dejé que el idiota de mi maridito me tocara de más, mi abuela no me volvió a dirigir la palabra nunca, y como puedes imaginarte no me heredó nada, todo lo que tenía te lo dejó a ti, y tu mejor que nadie sabe que ella tenía bastante dinero, y este departamento lo compartió con su amante y una vez me trajo después de que nos fuimos de juerga un día, así la veías un poco vieja pero claro que no como sea, solo me dejó una carta que decía que no te abandonara entre otras cosas, y recién la recibí hace unos días, gracias a Fumi, pero la historia no termina aquí, además la muerte de la abuela es mucho después de esto, ya estaba yo infelizmente casada y en esos días había habido bastantes robos a casas de familias adineradas, y no solo a las casas, si no las cuentas bancarias y al parecer alguien estaba robando, curiosamente robaron a todas las familias adineradas de Japón, menos a una, y te imaginaras cual era._

_El día de la boda de Sayuri, yo no fui, y decidí quedarme a cuidar la casa, o al menos eso dije, yo solo quería estar sola y lejos de ellos, y resulta que ese día nos asaltaron, y me imagino que sabes quien era el famoso ladrón. Natsuki. La vi robando la bóveda de la familia, me miró simplemente e hizo algo que no pensé nunca ni siquiera en mis sueños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y saltó a mis brazos. ¡Estaba soñando? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo una vez más?_

_- Viola... Dios mío Viola, vine este día porque pensé que no te iba a encontrar aquí pero... yo me prometí..._

_Estaba ella muy seria de pronto y yo también, pero no espere que se lanzara a mis brazos y me besara_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? - La quité de mi lado_

_- Yo... - Estaba asustada la pobre Natsuki_

_- Mejor vete, no le voy a decir a nadie nada, pero vete de aquí_

_- No_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Yo... tenía miedo de ti desde el principio, porque... me gustabas, te amaba, a mi manera, pero te amaba, yo lo único que deseaba es... estar contigo, pero me moría de la vergüenza, no era digna de ti, pensé que si conseguía dinero y posición seria digna de ti..._

_- Veo que conseguiste un buen trabajo, pero sigue siendo lo mismo que el otro_

_- No quería que estuvieras con alguien que estaba vendiendo su cuerpo_

_- ¿No sopesaste la posibilidad de que tampoco andaría con alguien que roba?_

_- Bueno... pues... mi idea era que no te enteraras nunca y aparecer cuando tuviera dinero_

_- No me gustan las mentiras_

_- No se porque seguimos discutiendo esto Viola, de todos modos, te casaste y también mientes porque se que no lo amas_

_- ¿Por qué te amo?_

_- Eso lo sabrás tú, pero... el chiste es que creo que mejor dejamos las cosas por la paz_

_- No puedo creer que te atrevieras a robar aquí_

_- Mi jefe me lo ordenó_

_- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que trabajas para los yakuza?_

_Su mirada era demasiado triste..._

_- Natsuki, ¿No serías capaz? Es como vender tu alma!_

_- Pues si... pero... ya no importa_

_Entonces la sorprendida fui yo porque la abrase..._

_- Vamos a salir de esta..._

_- ¿Vamos?_

_- Te amo, no te equivocaste_

_- Yo nunca dije que estaba segura de que me amabas_

_- Pero lo hago_

_- Yo te amo también_

_Omitiré también los detalles de aquella noche, y no pongas cara de fastidio, como sea... decidimos tener un romance de ensueño o al menos así nos parecía a nosotros pero en realidad nos escondíamos y todavía estaba el detalle del robo, ella... bueno creo que lo intuyes su jefe fue Kanzaki..._

_Yo cada día estaba mas harta de mi marido, porque el quería darse su lugar y yo estaba cada día más con mi amor, ella me enseño sus mañas y yo era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella y bueno las cosas se complicaron después de la muerte de la abuela, pues me sentía algo mal de dejar las cosas así con ella. Pero lo peor pasó después... Himeno y Kanzaki estaban peleando, porque Himeno era el rey de las prostitutas y Kanzaki quería meterse en eso también, y aunque Himeno tenía poder, Kanzaki tenía muchísimo más y bueno... empezó asesinando a Mashiro Kazahana, quien no estoy segura si era hermana o hija de Fumi, pero eso solo fue el principio del fin, también asesinaron a Kanzaki, de hecho te estoy hablando de Kanzaki el padre del actual Kanzaki, el abuelo de tu amiguito Reito, y después esa familia se vengo y mataron a Himeno, al final se hicieron tratados con la hija y ahora heredera y jefa de todo el imperio..._

_Como el nuevo Kanzaki metió a su propia gente, Natsuki pudo ser libre, pero estaba todavía el asunto de que no podíamos estar juntas, y lo peor que el idiota de Kenji se dio cuenta, bueno, nos vio en la cama, y también omito los detalles, solo te diré que nos peleamos con el y forcejeamos y bueno, le estrellamos algo en la cabeza, había sangre y pensamos que lo habíamos matado, resulta que no, pero lo único que se nos ocurrió fue hablarle a los Kanzaki para que nos ayudaran, y pues si nos ayudaron, porque acabaron lo que nosotros empezamos y me cobraron hasta lo que no, pero... a Kanzaki no le cayó en gracia nada, es un hombre muy "tradicional" y nos dio un sermón como el que yo esperaba que me dieran mis padres, decía que no le gustaría que sus hijos fueran así, que le dábamos asco y que nunca le volviéramos a hablar, pero bueno... así fue como Natsuki quedó libre de los Kanzaki, no nos mató quien sabe porque, después los padres de Natsuki si nos mandaron a matar pero no lo lograron pero hicieron de todo con tal de que no estuviéramos juntas, fue cuando nos fuimos del país, pues ya no podían continuar las cosas de ese modo, no era vida. Natsuki se cambio el nombre, se puso Kruger porque era un apellido ficticio... o al menos eso pensábamos, ella encontró el dibujo de la sobrina que nunca llegó a conocer, y por eso eligió ese nombre, su familia también era poderosa pero no lo suficiente como para agarrarnos, pues nosotras también teníamos cierta inmunidad gracias a nuestra amistad con Fumi y el hecho de que Kanzaki no se metiera con nosotros, tras mi fachada de abogada, Natsuki y yo seguimos con algunos crímenes, no era tan malo después de todo, hacíamos trabajitos aquí y allá, pero solo así... no éramos trabajadoras de tiempo completo, nos hicimos de cierta fama y nos temen un poco... aunque no se que tanto, la verdad es que no me gustaría poner a prueba nuestro propio poder._

_Lo mejor era estar lejos de aquí y como verás... seguimos con nuestra vida, pero te decía..._

_- Oye... hay algo que no encaja.... Lo que me estas contando no encaja con el tiempo, es decir no tiene mucho que me dijeron que tu marido murió... y el funeral no fue hace mucho, yo ni fui... _

_Ah... claro, pero te dije que se encargaron de deshacerse del cuerpo, yo simplemente alegué que mi marido se había ido de casa, que desapareció y cosas así... Resulta que Kanzaki tuvo la idea genial de echarle la culpa de los crímenes de robo a mi maridito, entonces... Lo encontraron hace unos meses, su cuerpo podrido en el mar, a mi solo se me vio como la pobre mujer de la que abusaban de ella... y pues para todos estos menesteres volvimos a tener contacto con Kanzaki, y fue por eso que regresamos, y no solo eso... En fin, te decía que deberías estar más atenta a lo que ocurre con tu familia porque por eso nunca te enteraste de lo de mi marido desaparecido y de que yo estaba en el extranjero, obviamente nadie sabe de Natsuki, solo tú._

_Ella también tenía cosas que hacer aquí, se enteró que su padre falleció y su madre esta buscando a la hija de Saeko, Natsuki Kuga, y bueno quiere advertirle, además de que se emocionó mucho de poder conocer a su sobrina y así fue que nos enteramos de cosas a través de Fumi, como la carta que me dejó la abuela, explicándome que comprobó que tu eras igual a nosotros y que sospechaba... que tu te estabas haciendo daño. _

_Fumi nos explicó que tu y Natsuki – chan son amigas, ella no tiene idea de como lo llegaron a ser, también nos dijo que la situación de Kuga es algo especial... por lo de ser cantante y aparte nos contó que ella trabaja para la "Cosa nostra" versión Japón, entre otras cosas... Nos contó de tu interés por ella y el miedo que tienes a que la hija de Kanzaki le haga algo, porque tengo entendido que tu estas encaprichada con Natsuki – chan, la hija de Kanzaki esta encaprichada con una tal Mai, que a su vez esta enamorada del cachorro y ella le corresponde. Y resulta que así te enteraste del asunto de la mafia en nuestras vidas_

_- Así es _

_Esto es algo muy peligroso... Y lo peor es que te he revelado algo sin querer, Kanzaki no soportaría saber que su hija... es... una "desviada" como nos llamó a nosotros entonces... Podrías usar eso para chantajearla, pero yo que tú tendría cuidado, además de que Reito no me da buena espina, pero eso no es algo que deberías saber tú. _

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_Ella se me quedó mirando un poco confundida pero ya no me hizo más preguntas, ya me había cansado el contarle todo mi pasado, bueno no todo... pero parte de el._

_- Shizuru... también, escuche la música de Natsuki, ¿te has dado cuenta de que sus primeros 3 albums son casi todos dedicados a ti?_

_- ¿De que estas hablando?_

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso? Ella te amaba, al menos de eso estoy segura, donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan, y yo que tú lo aprovecharía... y No tomarías las cosas de manera violenta, Fumi... a ella le dije que te ayudara, siempre estuvo mandándome información tuya, aunque se que no esta bien de la manera en que lo hice, ella siempre te estuvo cuidando porque se lo pedí, ¿Por que crees que te ayudo? No por tu linda cara... Y se que has estado jugando de manera un poco sucia_

_- Eso no te importa_

_- Tal vez no... Pero, creo que no debí matar a mi marido, no me debí haber casado nunca con el y tampoco debí ignorar a la abuela, y debí proceder de otra manera con Natsuki, no te conviertas en alguien que siempre se este arrepintiendo de lo que hizo en el pasado_

_- Demasiado tarde_

_- Si yo se que has de tener cosas que ahora te avergüenzan, pero... estas en tiempo en que solo sea eso y no cosas muchísimo más graves, lo único que puedo decirte es que la conquistes de vuelta y ya, no lo hagas por medio de malas artes y de Kanzaki, ya tienes una manera de chantajearla_

_- Minagi_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Ella se llama Minagi no Kanzaki..._

_Hay algo que no esta muy bien con todo esto... lo que Fumi dice... Ya tendré tiempo de investigarla bien y hablar con ella de esto._

_- Bueno no importa... me tengo que ir... _

_- Te llevo_

_- Gracias, y otra cosa... yo que tú dejaría a Tomoe ya_

_- Esta bien onee sama, solo tengo una pregunta más... Hay gente que dice que las preferencias sexuales son por manera genética... y esta probado que la abuela fue y yo y tu... eso quiere decir que... ¿Mama?_

_- No... ni de chiste, piensa bien_

_- ¿Papa?_

_- Te lo dejo a tu imaginación_

_En realidad yo no creo en esas teorías pero ahora ya todo es posible..._

_- Bueno vamonos..._

_- Ah Shizuru... como te decía, las canciones que te escribió Natsuki... por eso me di cuenta y confirme que te haces daño, ya deja eso por favor... me imagino que le dolería mucho si supiera que lo sigues haciendo, y por último... ¿Sabes que el jefe de Natsuki la esta buscando? Al parecer quiere un trabajo de ella, aunque es más como un favor... o al menos eso pensamos yo y mi amor. Vito ha estado hablando mucho con Fumi, al parecer algo tiene que ver con la hija de este... no me imagino para que pero tu ya sabrás que hacer con esta información, ese señor también es peligroso..._

_- Si... gracias hermana_

_Aún había cosas que resolver y todo se complicaba cada vez más, solo espero que las platicas que tuvimos con ellas de verdad ayuden y no produzcan resultados diferentes."_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

_"Todo se encontraba listo... al fin la iba a volver a ver, después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón se acelera demasiado de tan solo pensarlo y ni si quiera pude dormir ayer... _

_Probablemente esto me este afectando más de lo que realmente debería pero Natsuki es mi medicina y realmente la necesito aquí conmigo para poder sentirme un poco bien aunque sea... _

_Arika y Mikoto están raras definitivamente, pero eso al final de cuentas no importa, supongo que son amigas además se la verdadera razón por la que Arika no quería estar aquí: Nina. No se si vaya a venir, Natsuki solo me dijo que iba a venir ella y la banda pero no especifico si era toda la banda... _

_Todo esta listo para recibirlos apropiadamente, yo lo único que quiero es estar con ella. Aoi y Chie vinieron a ayudarme un poco puesto que no querían que yo sola me encargara de todo._

_La visita a Midori también fue bastante agradable y me ayudó un poco a distraerme y a pensar en otras cosas, entre una de las cosas que más rescato de mi visita a Midori es que debo dejar de ver a Shizuru como a alguien superior e invencible, después de todo es una chica como yo, y si de verdad quiero a Natsuki, tengo que pelear por ella por las buenas y no hacer caso de las artimañas que Shizuru tenga, aunque sea un poco difícil voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que ella no gané, además tengo otro propósito... _

_- Hey Mai..._

_- ¿Que pasó Chie?_

_- Hay algo que quiero decirte..._

_No se que es lo que tenga decirme pero raras veces Chie esta nerviosa y raras veces me habla a solas... espero que no salga con otra de sus declaraciones de amor._

_- Te escucho_

_- ¿Sabes? Yo... no me arrepiento de haberte dicho las veces anteriores lo que te dije, pero ahora estoy segura que tú no eres para mi... y bueno se que probablemente esto salga sobrando pero lo que quería decirte es que... Estoy muy agradecida por ser tu amiga y el haberte conocido fue algo increíble, y si alguna vez de verdad sentí algo por ti también fue algo bello, pero ahora se que solo eres una amiga, y a todo esto... es porque quiero proteger tu felicidad siempre, quiero que seas feliz porque se que no lo has sido en mucho tiempo, se que Kuga te quiere, pero aún no te ama... vienen tiempos difíciles para que eso suceda, yo ya le advertí que la mataré si te hace daño... Pero también quiero decirte que en realidad ella es muy buena chica, probablemente no la conozca realmente lo suficiente pero créeme, es buena persona, y sea lo que sea que alguna vez te diga, no tomes decisiones arrebatadas_

_- Agradezco lo que me dices Chie - chan, pero... ¿porque dices eso? ¿Qué me tendría que decir? _

_- No me malinterpretes, yo no sé nada que tu no sepas... solo te digo_

_- Esta bien_

_No soy tan despistada como parezco, yo se que hay algo más pero... supongo que esperaré a que la misma Natsuki me lo diga... Chie no me dio indicios de que Natsuki me haya puesto el cuerno o algo, más bien es algo de su pasado, desde el principio, he sospechado que hay algo en el pasado de Natsuki que le cuesta trabajo decirme._

_- Bueno... ya esta todo listo, solo faltan los invitados_

_- Si, gracias Aoi - chan_

_- Oye... ¿cuando vengan vamos a cerrar el changarro?_

_- Si_

_- Nunca había habido tanta gente con el cafe cerrado, va a estar interesante_

_- Claro que sí, nos vamos a divertir... pero... lo único que no me gusta es que esta lloviendo bastante_

_- Si... pero no hay nada que le podamos hacer al clima - Aoi parecía preocupada_

_- No te preocupes... Sergey va a venir a salvo_

_- ¿Sergey?_

_- Si... pensé que te interesaba_

_- Ah... si, es buen amigo_

_Por un momento noté bastante indiferencia de su parte, más bien era que el rubio no era precisamente lo que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos... por otra parte también Chie tenía conductas extrañas más de lo normal..._

_- No saben el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para salvarles el pellejo... gracias al cielo nadie de la prensa sabe de tu "amistad" con Kuga_

_- Bueno, la única que lo sabe eres tú_

_- Si, pero me da miedo que alguien más lo sepa_

_- Pero nadie lo va a saber..._

_- En una de esas... ah... ¿Y Mikoto?_

_- No va a venir... ya te lo había dicho, va a estar con Arika_

_- ¿Y tu estas segura de eso?_

_- Claro... y ya deja de estar paranoica, ¿por que me preguntas eso de todos modos?_

_- No... pues nada más... yo pensé que estaría aquí_

_- Pues no, y deja de estar así parece que estas buscando francotiradores_

_Ella ya me estaba desesperando un poco pues traía unos binoculares y estaba observando hacía los techos de los edificios contiguos... _

_- Eso y paparazzis..._

_Justo en ese momento aparecieron los protagonistas de esta velada, vi como varios autos se estacionaban... el Cadillac Escalade de Sergey, un Mercedes Benz negro, un BMW deportivo rojo, un Mustang gris... y un Ferrari negro... No se, pero creo que vamos a llamar muchísimo la atención con ese tipo de autos aquí... Yo estaba ansiosa de ver a Natsuki, así que estuve observando como se estacionaban los vehículos en el pequeño estacionamiento de mi negocio._

_Las primeras personas en descender fueron los pasajeros del BMW rojo, Nao y Nina, vaya... nunca pensé que de verdad Nina viniera, se veía un poco incomoda la chica. Pero en vez de venirse al local esperaron a los demás, del auto plateado salió Miyu, del Mercedes salió Akira - kun, Sergey bajó de su acostumbrada camioneta y eso quiere decir... que del Ferrari salió Natsuki, venía tan hermosa como siempre, con su ropa negra, estaba hermosa... era un ángel, y no solo era eso, si no que estaba increíblemente sexy... me quedé tan hipnotizada que no me di cuenta cuando fueron entrando..._

_- Me estoy congelando..._

_- Hola Sergey - Aoi y Chie fueron a recibirlo_

_- Buenas noches - Miyu saludó_

_- Muchas gracias por la invitación - Esta vez fue Akira - kun quien habló_

_- Oigan... pero para la próxima llamen más la atención por favor_

_- Perdón Chie, es que ya se nos hacía tarde y no quisieron venirse solo en mi auto..._

_- Hell no! Nunca me subiría al auto donde quien sabe Dios que tanto haces con tantas mujeres_

_- Ay por favor Akira... no es para tanto_

_- Mi Dodgde del '68 esta descompuesto o algo por falta de uso... y no podía traerme la moto, y en taxi no querían ni en metro, ya ves que son finos... _

_Esta vez fue Natsuki quien habló... y no lo dude más, corrí a donde ella y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas_

_- Mai..._

_Ella también me correspondió el abraso..._

_- Te extrañe mucho Mai_

_- Y yo también... - La seguí abrazando... pude sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, su perfume costoso y su propio aroma mezclados para hacer la esencia perfecta... y no pude evitar susurrarle al oído - No sabes cuanto... _

_Cosa que hizo que se pusiera más roja que nunca._

_Entonces nos separamos un poco..._

_- Bueno, lo mejor es que les sirva de comer, deben estar hambrientos_

_- ¿Bromeas? Mataría ahora mismo para comer algo, odio la comida del avión_

_- Que delicada eres Sergey_

_- Pero Natsuki... tú misma dijiste que al lado de la comida de Mai todo es mierda..._

_Natsuki... eres tan linda cuando te avergüenzas_

_- Gracias Natsuki_

_- No... solo digo la verdad_

_Apenas note a Nao y a Nina, las dos venían de la mano, Nina con su acostumbrada indumentaria gótica y Nao con una chamarra roja, Nina "discretamente" buscaba a Arika... y cuando vio que no estaba se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero soltó la mano de Nao y esta última ahora era la decepcionada... pero tomaron asiento juntas._

_- Bueno, ya no los hagamos esperar_

_- Es cierto Aoi - chan, además tenemos un poco de bebida muajaja_

_- Eso me parece perfecto_

_- Pero para ti no hay nada Sergey!_

_- ¿Que? ¿Por qué?_

_- Por que eres el conductor designado burro!_

_- Ya que..._

_Cuando todos ya estaban servidos, yo tomé asiento con mi novia_

_- Perdón por hacerte esperar_

_- Creo que eso es algo que yo debería decir... lo siento_

_- No... se que es tu trabajo_

_- Si, pero te extrañé muchísimo_

_- Yo también_

_Las dos estuvimos comiendo, pero realmente poco... Natsuki dijo que le dolía el estomago, así que solo estaba comiendo helado... la estuve molestando un poco, pero yo también, no podía comer por los nervios._

_- Estoy feliz de verte en serio..._

_- Yo también_

_- ¿Te fue bien?_

_- Si, lo de siempre... ¿sabes? Ya me estoy aburriendo de esta vida_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Antes... cuando estaba sola, esto me llenaba, pero... ya no es suficiente, te necesitaba_

_Sus ojos verdes demostraban lo sinceras que eran sus palabras... Estuvimos platicando de trivialidades un poco más y después estuvimos echando relajo con los demás, aunque había cervezas y licor, realmente no se hizo uso de estos, pues todo estaba bastante ameno, de hecho incluso Nao es bastante agradable de vez en cuando, Nina es bastante callada pero estaba siendo demasiado cariñosa con Nao, pero a Natsuki no le hablaba... Solo que cada que me miraba sentía que me quería matar con la mirada, yo no se que le hice a Nina, nunca la he tratado y espero que no sea por lo de Arika. Tenía entendido que no quería hablar con ella._

_Así transcurrió todo hasta las 12 de la noche, que fue cuando se comenzaron a retirar._

_- Así que... ¿Tienen vacaciones?_

_- Así es Mai - san, aprovecharé para visitar a mi hermana_

_- Hasta luego Miyu - san, y tú ¿Akira - kun?_

_- Ah... voy a visitar a un amigo en la universidad, da clases..._

_- Ya veo..._

_Hay algo raro en Akira, cuando estuvimos hablando me preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de Takumi, por la foto que tengo de el en el mostrador y estaba diciendo cosas como que mi hermano era un idiota por dejarme desamparada y cosas así, en ese entonces no le presté mucha atención a eso._

_- De hecho... igual ya me voy, mañana tengo que entregar varios reportajes_

_- Adiós Chie - chan_

_- Bueno, gracias por la fiesta Tokiha_

_- De nada Nao - chan_

_- Un día te voy a invitar a una de las mías, para que veas lo que es festejar de manera salvaje_

_- Eh... Esta bien..._

_- Adiós Tokiha - san_

_- Bye Nina..._

_- Bueno... Aoi... ¿Te dejo en tu casa como quedamos?_

_- Shh... Cállate, Eh... Mai, nosotros nos vamos_

_- Esta bien, adiós cuídense_

_- Uh... mañana voy a tener mucho quehacer_

_- Puedo venir a ayudarte... _

_- Natsuki, no hace falta, mañana pongo a trabajar a Arika y a Mikoto_

_- Ah si, me contaste lo de que estaba quemando a Arika_

_- Bueno, fué un accidente pero de todos modos_

_- Si ya se... bueno, pensé que podía quedarme un rato más contigo_

_- Claro..._

_- Pero no aquí..._

_- ¿Uh?_

_- Ven... vamos arriba a la azotea, ya no esta lloviendo_

_- Esta bien_

_Ella me tomó mi mano y subimos, es cierto no estaba lloviendo pero el vapor se estaba alzando y la ciudad se veía un poco rara, pero era una vista preciosa, y hacía mucho frío_

_- Apuesto que estabas pensando que ya no te querría cuando regresara_

_- Algo así..._

_- Nunca..._

_Ella me tenía abrazada por detrás... para mi era un poco incomodo tenerla demasiado cerca, porque la extrañaba demasiado y yo había tomado un poco... y no ayudaba nada el haber estado con Midori y sus comentarios extraños y que ahora me acordara de todos ellos..._

_- Ahora vamos a poder estar juntas... al menos hasta que acaben mis vacaciones_

_- Hay que aprovechar el tiempo juntas_

_- Si... de hecho se me ocurren ideas geniales_

_- Igual a mí_

_- Pero antes... tengo algo que traerte, no estoy acostumbrada a ser tan... humm afectiva de este modo, y pensaba en traerte recuerdos de los lugares que visité, pero me gustaría más visitarlos contigo... pero de todos modos mira..._

_Por un momento me dejó petrificada cuando sentí sus manos en mi cuello, estaban un poco frías, sentí como me acariciaba el cuello y sentí como me ponía una cadena con un dije, eran dorados ambos._

_- Natsuki!_

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_Era una "M"_

_- Cla - claro..._

_- ¿En serio? Es que soy torpe para estas cosas_

_- No... como crees, es hermoso..._

_Es cuando me di la vuelta y miré que ella traía uno plateado y tenía una N..._

_- ¿Sabes...? Tal vez no te agrade la idea... pero... me gustaría más que tu tuvieras este y yo el otro... probablemente se te haga cursi... por que... - Fue cuando me sostuvo el rostro con sus manos y me miró a los ojos_

_- Esa era mi idea principal... pero... pensaba que era demasiado cursi... yo... _

_- No lo es... o en todo caso, somos cursis..._

_- Si... Entonces... ¿cambiamos?_

_- ¡Claro!_

_Ella se quito su cadena y yo la mía, fue cuando cambiamos de cadenas y nos dispusimos a ponernos las cadenas una a otra, ella fue primero y sentí la misma sensación que la primera vez... era algo increíble, la sensación que me hizo sentir entonces... después llegó mi turno y se la puse... Su cuello era demasiado blanco y todo su aroma se colaba por mi nariz ... otra vez nos dimos la vuelta y quedamos de frente, yo ya no podía esperar más..._

_- Mai_

_- Natsuki..._

_Fue cuando me acerqué y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, pude sentir el calor de su rostro en el mío, al principio solo besaba sus labios y ella también me correspondía, a medida de que continuábamos, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban entrelazados... Yo acariciaba su espalda y ella me tenía sujeta por la cintura..._

_La tomé de la nuca para poder intensificar más el beso, fue cuando me atreví a hacer algo que vi haciendo a Midori y a Yohko, abrí un poco mi boca y vi que Natsuki hacía lo mismo... Metí mi lengua en su boca y al principió sentí como Natsuki se estremeció por la sorpresa, pero ella no se pudo resistir, ella empezó a mover su propia lengua y comenzamos a jugar... Sentí sus manos en todo mi cuerpo... como recorría mi espalda y con un poco de duda, pero las bajaba un poco más abajo donde la espalda pierde su nombre... De vez en cuando nos separábamos para tomar aliento, ahora yo besaba su cuello... era algo que me estaba excitando demasiado..._

_- Humm Mai... _

_- Natsuki... ven_

_Claro... mi idea era ir a mi habitación_

_- Si, vamos, ya esta goteando de nuevo de todos modos_

_- Vamos_

_- Necesito hablar contigo Mai_

_- ¿Que ocurre?_

_- Bueno... resulta que ya son las 2 de la mañana y tengo que irme, lo siento... pero antes de irme, tenemos que hablar de algo serio..._

_Al principio no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo... Se me iban a arruinar mis planes, rayos._

_- Esta bien..._

_- Bueno, hay algo que te quiero contar desde siempre... ¿Recuerdas que te conté lo de mis padres?_

_- ¿Que murieron y te quedaste sola?_

_- Si, bueno... resulta que hoy estuve hablando con alguien y me hizo entrar en razón, me da mucho miedo todo esto, pero... lo que tu y yo estábamos a punto de hacer, pues..._

_- Vamos Natsuki, no tienes que avergonzarte y no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieres_

_Ella puso demasiado roja otra vez_

_- No es eso... ya quisiera que solo fuera eso, como sea... recuerdas que te hable un poco de Yamada_

_- Si, bueno... yo... no es culpa de él, pero entonces era yo una niña tonta y tome malas decisiones, yo ya no quería estar sola, ni sentirme desprotegida, así que me puse en contacto con el jefe de Yamada, y resulta que el trabajaba para la mafia... y pues... yo terminé por trabajar ahí..._

_Nunca la había visto así, se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos y empezaban a salirle lágrimas..._

_- Si tan solo no... hubiera tomado esa decisión..._

_- Tranquila Natsuki, yo ya me imaginaba algo así_

_Entonces me estuvo narrando todo lo que hizo, si bien no mató a nadie, sus especialidades eran los robos y asaltos, también me contó que la música fue su salvación y de como conoció a Shizuru... por un robo. _

_- La mafia italiana... ni de chiste pensaba que eso existía aquí..._

_- Pues si..._

_- Tengo que hacer un trabajo para el... _

_- Si, ya me habías dicho... _

_- No te preocupes, no es nada peligroso, es... mañana en la noche... solo tengo que asistir a una cena, a "escoltar" a alguien, algo así... Solo eso y ya._

_- Ya veo... solo cuídate_

_- Esta bien... nos vemos mañana_

_- Si... trata de descansar Natsuki_

_- Cuídate tu también... hasta mañana Mai hime_

_- No soy una princesa_

_- Tal vez no, pero si eres mi princesa_

_Nos despedimos... y cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana... y alguien tocaba a mi puerta..._

_- Shizuru?_

_- Natsuki esta aquí?_

_- No... tiene tiempo que se fue... hace como 20 minutos_

_- Ya veo..._

_- Shizuru espera! No te vayas..._

_- ¿Que ocurre?_

_- Lo mismo quiero preguntarte a ti_

_- No... no es nada _

_- Shizuru... ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si..._

_Normalmente la detesto pero estaba bastante preocupada_

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Si, en serio_

_- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Natsuki?_

_- Eh... no_

_- ¿Es acerca de su trabajo? Lo de su jefe..._

_- ¿Que?_

_- Ya lo se todo... y ella me dijo que lo sabes_

_- Ah pues si... es acerca de su trabajo, quería preguntarle de que se trataba, es que me dijeron algo pero no se si sea cierto_

_- Pues... Natsuki solo me dijo que iba a escoltar a alguien en una cena_

_- Ah... era solo eso, me habían dicho que era la hija de su jefe_

_- Ah nada más_

_Entonces las dos abrimos nuestros ojos como platos..._

_- Se - seguramente Natsuki solo va a escoltar a la hija y al novio_

_- Pero Tokiha, ¿que tal si... la cita es...?_

_- Natsuki?!_

_- Y eso hay que averiguarlo Mai_

_Y así es como empezaría una breve alianza con mi rival."_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Wow... es el episodio mas largo de esta historia y el que he hecho en mi vida xD Espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen ya no se va a poner tan lento, despues de todo ya vamos a la mitad, este episodio se tardo porque tuve problemas con el maldito Word y me borro el archivo dos veces, pero pude recuperarlo afortunadamente. A proposito... tuve un crappy birthday xD pero gracias por felicitarme... Espero les guste la historia, por favor dejen review... nada les cuesta ;__;_


	9. and nine to help you

**/// and nine to help you**

***** Natsuki Kruger *****

No podía creer que hubiera demasiada gente en un día de la semana común y corriente. El centro comercial donde quedo de verse con ella estaba prácticamente atascado, ella tenía algunas cosas que hacer y por eso no pudo ni ir a recoger a su novia ni acompañarla toda la tarde. Al fin la encontró... Estaba sentada sola en una mesa, tomándose un té helado.

- Perdóname por hacerte esperar Viola

- Yo te espero toda la vida si es necesario bombón

- Nunca te haría esperar demasiado...

- ¿Ya comiste?

- No, que voy a comer...

- ¿Se puso difícil el cachorro?

- Un poco... pero no es por ella

- ¿Tu madre?

- No la pude ir a ver... Simplemente no tengo el valor de hacerlo, pero le hablé por teléfono

- Ella si se puso difícil

- Esa no es la palabra

- De todos modos deberías comer, no quiero que te desvanezcas

La chica castañaza le guiñó el ojo.

- Esta bien, ¿tu ya comiste?

- No, te estaba esperando, solo comí pequeños snacks cuando fui al cine y este té

- Esta bien... entonces comemos juntas, ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

- Claro, lo que quieras...

Dijo esto brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Varios minutos después la mujer de cabello cobalto se sentó con su pareja trayendo dos bandejas de comida rápida.

- Perdona que no vayamos a un mejor lugar... es que me muero de hambre

- No, descuida, ¿Si le pusieron extra mayonesa a la tuya?

- Pues claro... Oye ¿Como te fue a ti?

- Vaya que ya creció mi hermanita, no es la misma persona que yo recordaba

- Que va a ser... Si ya pasaron años desde la última vez que la viste

- Pues si... pero no me agradan muchas de sus ideas...

- Ah... bueno, por mi parte confirmé que mi sobrina si anda con una tal Mai Tokiha

- ¿Crees que debamos visitarla?

- Tal vez... ¿Tu como ves?

- Shizuru si esta enamorada de ella, o bueno no estoy segura de que siente por el cachorro

- Tal vez sea obsesión o algo, Natsuki - chan dice que Shizuru tiene una novia...

- La cual le pidió matrimonio...

- Si, ella también se enteró de eso

- ¿Le comentaste lo de la mafia?

- Si... Oye, ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?

- No lo se Natsuki... probablemente más del que creíamos...

- Eso quiere decir que eran ciertos los rumores de que el hijo de Kanzaki anda conspirando

- Así es, tenemos que hablar con Fumi

- Lo peor es que la empresa donde trabaja tu hermana esta en juego ¿no?

- Si, y no solo eso, si no que hasta ella puede estar en peligro

- ¿Peligro mortal o social?

- Los dos

- Entonces esta seria la cosa...

- Más de lo que pensamos

La mujer de oscuros cabellos se tocaba las sienes

- Y hay que arreglar las cosas con tu mamá, si no la que peligra es Nat - chan

- Si... y un montón de cosas que hay que hacer

- Parece que nuestra tranquila vida no es tan tranquila

Las dos mujeres abandonaron el lugar en un costoso Audi convertible azul. Llegaron a la lujosa casa que Viola alguna vez compartió con su marido...

- Realmente no me gusta estar aquí

- Pero yo no tengo casa y dices que no quieres abusar de la amabilidad de Fumi

- Pues no... Pero no nos queda de otra, algún día venderé esto, para cerrar este capítulo

- ¿Y no vamos a comprar casa?

- Pues no... Porque en realidad no somos de ningún lado.... Mi casa es donde esta mi corazón, y donde esta mi corazón es donde estas tú

- Viola...

Las dos mujeres se besaron apasionadamente y se fueron a dormir a la sala... en realidad no soportaban aquél lugar, la estaban pasando mal y la más joven no podía dormir.

_"Es increíble... mejor nos vamos a un hotel, no soporto estar aquí... lo bueno es que al menos Viola puede dormir un poco... ojala yo pudiera dormir un poco aunque sea._

_Pero es uno de esos momentos en los que cuando no puedes dormir, te pones a reflexionar todo lo que hiciste en el día... y este día lo fue todo menos normal. Además no puedo dejar de pensar en la plática que tuve con Natsuki - chan._

_[Flashback]_

_- Tú... eres...._

_- Si soy yo, pero... ¿quien eres tú?_

_- Natsuki Kruger..._

_- ¿Que? Dios... estoy soñando o que demonios...._

_- Mira... se que... debes estar pensando que hay algo malo, porque se que tu eres Natsuki Kruger la estrella, pero yo soy Natsuki Kruger la doña nadie, en realidad mi nombre es Natsuki Yami, y soy hermana de tu madre, Saeko_

_- Pero... si siempre dijeron que no tenía familia_

_- Porque tu mamá nunca dio su nombre verdadero... y tu padre no tenía familia_

_- Ya veo... Pero... es que... eres igual a mí_

_- Lo se... igual a mi me impactó demasiado_

_- Cuando te vi pensé que eras mi hermana o algo así..._

_- De hecho no estoy tan vieja... oh bueno un poco lo admito_

_- Bueno... será mejor que pases_

_Me dejó entrar a su casa... era enorme por dentro_

_- Así que esto es ser una rockstar_

_- Si le quieres llamar así, pero realmente es difícil mantener esta vida a veces_

_- Te creo, si tienes dinero, fama y demás no te llena, a veces, al igual que si no tienes nada uno se queja por lo difícil que resulta la vida._

_- Creo…_

_- Lo que más llega a llenar a las personas es que al final de cuentas se encuentran a la persona indicada, no solamente eso, a algunos los sostiene su familia, amigos o su pareja._

_- En eso tienes razón._

_- Cuando estás con la persona amada no importa si no tienes que comer lo que importa es que está a tú lado, es lo que te alimenta, te mantiene viva…_

_Creo que me emocione y pude notar como me observaba con extrañeza cuando me perdí en mi mundo._

_- Lo siento Natsuki- chan, me dejé llevar, no siempre la vida es fácil._

_- Eso si que lo sé bien._

_- Y cómo sea uno siempre busca no estar solo aunque no lo admitan, buscan llenar la soledad._

_- Posiblemente eso sentía al principio._

_- Y al final cometemos tonterías._

_- No te vayas a emocionar de nuevo._

_- No, lo que pasa es que tenía muchas ganas de verte y conocerte, aunque debo de admitir que el miedo se hacía presente en varías ocasiones._

_- ¿Miedo?_

_- Pues sí, de tú reacción, me gustaría hablar contigo._

_- Claro, toma asiento, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar? Agua, jugo, refresco, cerveza…_

_- Lo que nunca falta en la casa de un artista son los vicios._

_- No fastidies._

_- Prefiero algo de café, si no te molesta._

_- Claro que no._

_Natsuki - chan se puso a hacer el café en una cafetera de esas carísimas y que hacen más cosas que solo hacer café._

_- ¿Sabes? Yo al principio no sabía hacer nada de nada, bueno al menos de estas cosas... Nao me decía que yo era un camionero en el cuerpo de una modelo_

_- ¿Nao?_

_- Es una... amiga_

_- Ya veo_

_- Nunca fui muy... como decirlo, femenina, en el aspecto de que no se cocinar ni hacer todas esas cosas_

_- Estamos igual, aunque en mi caso... espero que no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir, aunque yo no haga esas cosas ahora, si las se hacer por mi madre_

_- Si, no te preocupes, no me ofendo, de todos modos todas estas cosas las fui aprendiendo sobre la marcha, Shizuru... mi mejor amiga me ayudo con esto del café, aquí tienes_

_- Wow, esa cosa si que hace el café rápido... Lo que es tener dinero_

_- Tú también tienes, los carros Bentley no son cualquier porquería_

_- Ah si...bueno ese no es mío, me gustan más las motos..._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- ¿A ti también te gustan?_

_- Muchísimo... ¿Marca favorita?_

_- Harley Davidson_

_- Nah, que chafa, las Ducati son lo mejor_

_- ¿Ducati? Si tu abuelo viviera..._

_- ¿Abuelo?_

_- Si... de hecho es por eso que estoy aquí_

_- Es cierto_

_La chica se sentó enfrente de mi, ella no tenía una taza de café si no una lata de Redbull_

_- Bueno... Hay cosas que debes saber, y antes de contarte la historia completa, te reafirmo, mi familia nunca te reclamó porque mis padres se enteraron de tu existencia hace un par de años, yo solo supe que te estaban buscando... obviamente ellos te han de haber visto como Natsuki Kruger la cantante. Ellos nunca supieron del deceso de tu madre hasta que supieron de tu existencia, y yo también me entere recientemente... Sabía que tú existías, pero nunca supe que estabas sola, de haberlo sabido... créeme que me hubiese hecho cargo de ti..._

_No quería sonar cursi ni nada, pero realmente sentía eso... Yo no hubiera sido capaz de dejarla a su suerte_

_- No te preocupes... lo que fue pues ya fue... Además no es que mis padres me hayan dejado a mi suerte, simplemente que estaba muy chica y hubo gente que tenía ventajas..._

_- O sea... que si quedaste desprotegida porque te quitaron lo que tenías_

_- Algo así... pero bueno no estuve sola, me tendieron la mano_

_- Escuche un poco de tu historia gracias a alguien, y se en lo que estas, ahora lo mejor será que me escuches ahora que quedo claro que no fue a propósito el ignorar tu situación..._

_- Esta bien... pero, ¿es larga tu historia?_

_- Si ¿por?_

_- Entonces voy por más latas de esto..._

_- Se supone que debes tomarte solo una al día_

_- Pero es parte de ser "rockstar", créeme que ayudan estas cosas_

_- Pero no estas en concierto..._

_- Esta bien, solo traeré refresco_

_Ella volvió a su enorme refrigerador y trajo varias cosas_

_- Anda, sírvete... algo me dice que tu historia no es fácil y con comida van mejor las penas_

_- Gracias... _

_Aunque yo sabía que no podría comer nada._

_[Flashback dentro del flashback]_

_Todo lo que te voy a contar... es verdad y las cosas que pasaron de alguna manera te afectan ahora, y es curioso como hay cosas que aunque parece que no tienen razón de ser, en realidad tienen más sentido de lo que creemos. Tu historia con la mafia... me da risa ahora como no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable._

_Comenzaré contándote la historia de mi familia... Los Yami, siempre fueron fabricantes de pistolas y armas, pero ellos hacían armas diferentes que hasta ese momento solo eran experimentos, pero el ejército y la policía se fue enterando de esto... y por supuesto el crimen organizado. Así que la familia Yami desde siempre tuvo ese tipo de vínculos, se fueron haciendo de más prestigio con el tiempo y así es como la familia llego a ser influyente, hasta que claro, llegó el momento de decadencia, incluso hay quienes dicen que tenemos una maldición. A todo esto... fue que ellos no cumplieron un trato y según hubo venganzas y cosas así, el chiste es que cuando vieron ya no había más herederos para los Yami, y la única hija era Hitomi... quien se caso con Natsuo Chiba... Obviamente mi nombre debería ser Natsuki Chiba, pero los abuelos movieron todo para que cuando hubiera hijos se quedara el apellido Yami. Hitomi solo tuvo una sola hija... Saeko, los padres estaban frustrados y los abuelos desolados... Para cuando murieron los abuelos, mis padres estaban amargados por su suerte, aún fabricaban armas para la policía, pero era la milicia y la mafia quien les daba mejor tajada, y obviamente al ser solo una familia de tres, el armamento no era lo que llegó a ser un día._

_Como ya estaban convencidos de que su suerte no iba a cambiar nunca, ellos decidieron que no había nada más que hacer si no seguir viviendo, Saeko era muy inteligente y pues aunque los viejos eran muy exigentes con ella la amaban, y ella estaba enamorada de la ciencia, ella se fue a estudiar en el extranjero, además los viejos creían que con los conocimientos científicos de mi hermana podrían volver a ser los mismos de siempre, y con suerte ella si tuviera un varón._

_Pero... creo que esta parte de la historia ya te la sabes, se fue becada a Alemania y ahí conoció a tu padre, ella no volvió a hablarles a mis padres desde que se fue... unos 6 o 7 años, fue cuando nací yo... Mi madre ya estaba "vieja" para tener hijos, fue toda una sorpresa... Mi madre siempre quiso más hijos... pero nada, tenía la esperanza de tener al pequeño Natsuo... pero se tuvo que conformar con Natsuki. Al parecer nuestro nombre era el mismo que el de la abuela paterna, es por eso que ambas tenemos ese nombre._

_Como sea… Yo crecí dentro de lo que cabe, feliz, tu podrías pensar que los viejos al fin se resignarían a una vida sin pena ni gloria, pero no es así, a mi cargaron la mano aún más que a Saeko, y yo estaba realmente molesta, pues siempre me estaban hablando de mi hermana mayor, Saeko esto, Saeko lo otro, ella hacía las cosas así y asa, pero... Yo siempre fui de naturaleza rebelde, creo que Saeko en realidad también lo fue. Así que en cuanto pude me rebelaba contra mis padres en pequeñas cosas..._

_Así es como crecí, presionada y reprimida hasta que me cansé. Las cosas empezaron a estar de mal en peor cuando un buen día tu madre llamó, al parecer le había dado nostalgia y quería saber como estaban sus padres... Mi madre estaba feliz de escucharla... _

_Yo siempre había vivido a la sombra de alguien que ni si quiera me conocía, entonces recuerdo a la perfección que yo fui cuidadosa al descolgar y escuchar en la otra línea, ya me había dado yo cuenta que tenía talento a la hora de hacer algunas felonías... _

_- Si madre, a mi también me da gusto escucharte_

_- Estaba muy preocupada por ti... Solo recibí aquél telegrama que decía que ya te habías graduado... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ya no regresaste?_

_- ...._

_- Bueno se que no quieres hablar de eso... ya me contarás después, pero... ¿estas bien?_

_- Si, bastante bien ¿Y tu y papa?_

_- Pues bien... tu padre esta algo cansado y viejo, y seguimos igual que siempre..._

_- Ya veo_

_- Si, estamos muy felices por el nacimiento de Natsuki..._

_- ¿Que? ¿Como se enteraron?_

_- Pues fui al médico porque me sentía muy mal del estomago, pensé que había comido algo malo_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Del nacimiento de tu hermanita, Natsuki, siempre te lo quise decir, pero no sabía donde localizarte_

_- ¿Tuviste otra hija?_

_- Si, es lo que te estoy diciendo, es impresionante ¿verdad?_

_- Más que eso... Yo pensé que hablabas de mi hija_

_- ¿TU HIJA?_

_- Si madre, tengo una hija, y un esposo, tengo mi propia familia gracias a Dios, una verdadera familia_

_- Por eso no regresaste_

_- No, y no lo pienso hacer, hasta nunca_

_Y colgó... Fue la última vez que mi madre tuvo algún tipo de contacto con ella, aunque ellos intentaron investigarla, nunca supimos que fue de ella. Lo único que sabíamos era que tenía una hija llamada Natsuki, es todo._

_Como te decía, yo no estaba muy a gusto con mi vida, y pues yo iba a reconocida academia de señoritas, que era todo menos eso. Se podría decir que ahí tuve mi educación básica criminal, yo aunque siempre fui rebelde y me salía con la mía era muy tímida pero ahí me lo quitaron... Las chicas ahí eran terribles, había algunas demasiado precoses y otras mayores y bastante abusivas. En realidad no era que a mi me desagradara estar con una chica, de hecho me gustaba sentirme admirada. Me convertí en uno de los sex symbols de la escuela, y yo estaba encantada con las atenciones que me daban, de todo tipo... para mi era lo más normal todo esto. _

_Desgraciadamente a mis papas no les agradó cuando una de las chicas se acusó con sus padres de que yo había "abusado" de ella, en realidad nada de eso pasó, pero ella quería una relación y yo simplemente no quería compromisos. _

_Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta... por todo lo que había visto a través de otros ojos, es que me daba miedo el amor, como se acababa, como se gastaba, que simplemente no existía eso. Y también me di cuenta de que estaba sola y no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada._

_Como era de esperarse mis padres se molestaron demasiado y prácticamente me dijeron que una hija suya no podía ser así y que los había decepcionado peor que Saeko, y pues o cambiaba o me largaba. _

_Y me fui de mi casa, de todos modos planeaba hacerlo, pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía nada y no conocía a nadie... No tenía amigas, todo mundo me dio la espalda cuando me corrieron de la escuela, y todo mundo se puso en plan de que todas eran puras y santas, si claro._

_Por ese entonces, se me ocurrió una idea... No te vayas a burlar, un día me hicieron un comentario de mal gusto acerca del table dance, y pensé que tal vez no era tan mala idea probar eso. Así que encontré un "club" de mala muerte y empecé a trabajar ahí, era malísima haciéndolo pero afortunadamente hice amigas ahí, verdaderas amigas, claro había una que otra manzana podrida pero generalmente eran buenas chicas. Y de ahí empecé a vivir por mi cuenta, vivía en lugares horribles, empecé durmiendo en el piso... bueno ya te imaginarás. Pero fuimos subiendo de categoría y ya trabajábamos en "mejores" lugares. Me arrepiento de haber hecho eso la verdad... pero más me iba a arrepentir después._

_Supongo que has escuchado el nombre "Himeno". Trabajé para ese hombre, actualmente quien maneja el imperio es su hija. Era lo más alto que podía llegar... pero claro, con la condición de venderme totalmente. Ahora ya tenía departamento lujoso, carro de lujo, cosas así... Acepté por mi ambición, por el dinero fácil y porque no hubo alguien que me dijera que no lo hiciera, mis amigas estaban ahí y pues ellas estaban cegadas por lo mismo que yo. Lo hice con la condición de no hacer nada de eso con ninguna mujer. Yo estaba harta de ellas... Y no quería involucrar mi "trabajo" con el placer, siento que no lo hubiera hecho bien..._

_Así estuve mucho tiempo, y mis padres me estaban empezando a amenazar con que dejara ese estilo de vida o me iba a arrepentir, porque obviamente sus amistades y mucha gente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba yo haciendo, en realidad no me importaba, quería dejarlos en vergüenza si era posible._

_Ahí conocí a una joven que se la vivía ahí, Viola Fujino... Mira aquí esta una foto de ella, tengo entendido que tú eres amiga de su hermana, Shizuru. Ella era igual o peor que yo, mujeriega y sin compromisos, pero he de decir que desde siempre me dio miedo el tratarla... Simplemente había algo hermoso en ella, y no hablo de su físico, perdón si me emociono de nuevo, pero era ella lo que siempre había buscado, aunque traté de evadirla, no quería estar cerca de ella, porque ella me provocaba malestar en el alma, me daba mariposas en el estomago, ilusiones... y yo solo era una basura, no es que no supiera que Viola no era precisamente el retrato de la inocencia, pero... ella no merecía a alguien como yo._

_Ella no cedió nunca y yo tampoco, pero finalmente le permití la entrada a mi corazón, pero trate de decepcionarla y aunque no resulto del todo, nos alejamos, puesto ella tenía que cumplir con sus padres y yo creí que era lo mejor para ambas, aunque estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que podía hacer otras cosas._

_Gracias al trabajo en el club de Himeno, tuve acceso a otras personas más influyentes, y como te dije, esta en la familia ser de este modo o algo así, pero terminé trabajando para los yakuza, Kanzaki, el abuelo de esa niña Mikoto... Y antes de que me preguntes porque se todo esto, tu sabes que en este medio no es difícil la obtención de información._

_Claro que es algo que nunca debí haber hecho, pero en ese momento me ofrecían todo y yo era joven, inexperta y a fuerzas quería hacer mi voluntad. Yo era la persona perfecta para seducir a los hombres a los que había que sacarles información importante, y no solo eso, era buenísima robando, tú sabes violar la seguridad y cosas así... _

_Por azares del destino me tocó robarles a los Fujino y ahí fue cuando me encontré con Viola, obviamente todo iba a ser complicado, pero decidimos darnos la oportunidad, después de todo la amaba más que a mi vida y no importaba lo que pasara. Aunque en ese entonces ella ya estaba casada, aunque ella nunca quiso eso en realidad, a mi no me importaba pero de todas maneras no se podía ignorar al tercero en discordia..._

_Ah... Tuve suerte entonces, cuando mi jefe fue asesinado y su hijo se quedo con todo, entonces era libre, pero cometimos el error de violentarnos contra el esposo de Viola, y pensamos que lo matamos y le hablamos a Kanzaki Jr. para que se deshiciera del cuerpo, pero ni estaba muerto, el lo mató, pero nos amenazó y nos dijo que nos alejáramos de sus territorios, pero las cosas se pusieron peores cuando nuestros padres contrataron a otros delincuentes de menor poderío para matarnos, ellos sabían que le "había quitado" la esposa a un hombre, pero ellos no sabían quien era mi novia, era algo muy peligroso el que ellos supieran que Viola Fujino estaba conmigo, le hubiera ido a contar a sus padres, así que nos fuimos, con apoyo de Himeno... Y con la seguridad de que Kanzaki no nos haría nada._

_- ¿Por que estabas segura de eso?_

_Dijo que éramos repugnantes y que no ensuciaría sus manos con nosotros, además sabía de que éramos capaces también, y teníamos cierta influencia; Viola igual es demasiado buena para ser verdad en este tipo de cosas. Estuvimos en el extranjero haciendo algunos trabajitos. Y como te decía, Fumi Himeno es muy amiga nuestra, ella estuvo al pendiente de mi familia y de la de Viola, y ella me dijo que mis padres te estaban buscando, y supe que te habían encontrado, ya que eras una persona pública, y tu madre había muerto, bueno tus padres. _

_Mi padre murió de complicaciones pulmonares hace poco... nunca fumes, te hace daño_

_- Demasiado tarde, aunque no es hábito_

_Bueno, con eso basta. Como sea... Supe que estuviste en un internado, Fumi recogió tus cosas antes de que lo hicieran mis padres, al parecer olvidaste unas cosas, toma, este perrito de peluche y este dibujo es lo que siempre guardo, lo hiciste cuando estabas en Alemania ¿verdad?_

_- Ah... eso... si_

_Natsuki Kruger, de ahí saque el nombre, me lo cambié para estar más segura, pero no tenía ni idea de que tu lo usaras también._

_- Pues si... _

_A grandes rasgos, es lo que ha pasado todo el tiempo conmigo_

_[Fin ~ Flashback dentro del flashback]_

_Natsuki había escuchado mi historia con atención todo el tiempo._

_- Claro, se me olvido mencionarte que gracias a Fumi se que estas con la familia de Don Vito, no te culpo, yo hice lo mismo y se que este tipo es más razonable que Kanzaki, aunque... eso de que vayas a salir con la hija es una bronca..._

_- ¿Tu sabías?_

_- Era una sospecha, Fumi nos ayudó bastante con la información, claro y la hermanita de Viola nos comentó algunas cosas_

_- No me imagino que cosas..._

_La pequeña puso cara de fastidio_

_- Yo no vine aquí a criticarte ni nada. Lo único que te pido es que te cuides con respecto a tu trabajo en la mafia, y también cuídate mucho con tu trabajo de cantante, se que tuviste una etapa difícil pero que ya la superaste gracias a tus amigos_

_- Si, aunque en especial de Shizuru... ella me cuidó desde que la conozco_

_- Tal parece que compartimos el gusto por las Fujino_

_- No... Claro que no, ella no... Bueno hubo un tiempo en que pensé que si, pero la veo más como una hermana_

_No se porque, pero no es sincera._

_- Bueno, te creo_

_- Se que no me crees, pero es que ella es imposible, digo, nunca me dijo nada y además se la pasa jugando con las mujeres, y se va a casar con una..._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Bueno, no se, solo se que le van a proponer matrimonio o algo así_

_- No hay imposibles, mira que Viola estaba casada y no paso nada_

_- Pero yo no quiero ser amante de nadie ni una cifra, además yo... nunca he tenido una relación seria con nadie_

_- Ah me lo imaginaba, Viola estuvo escuchando tu música y yo también, encontramos cosas interesantes, como el hecho de que estas enamorada de Shizuru, y el hecho de que tú o ella se hacen daño_

_- No estoy enamorada de Shizuru, y si, le escribí muchas canciones antes... pero nunca se dio cuenta. Te lo digo porque se que se preocupan por ella y la tal Viola es su hermana, si, es ella la que se hacía daño, pero te aseguro que ya no lo hace._

_- Ah, menos mal no eres tú, ya me había afligido de más_

_En realidad ya sabíamos que era Shizuru, ya que la abuela de Viola sospechaba algo desde el principio._

_- Si..._

_- Y a propósito... Así como Shizuru tiene pareja, tú también ¿me equivoco?_

_- No, tengo una novia pero no es del medio ni tiene nada que ver con el crimen organizado_

_- Pues si tiene algo que ver, es muy amiga de la hija de Kanzaki _

_- Mejor dime algo que no sepa, yo siempre pensé que solo trabajaba para el, puesto que su apellido es diferente, Minagi, mis amigos me dijeron que es su hija_

_- Déjame decirte Nat - chan que si es su hija legitima, pero la estamos investigando, te voy a decir algo que no sabes, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie. El hijo mayor de Kanzaki esta tramando algo y no se que papel juegue la niña esta, pero se cuidadosa y cuida a la novia tuya que dices por lo que mas quieras, se viene una guerra de mafias, y me preocupas porque estas involucrada_

_- Si... No se que voy a hacer..._

_- Pero no te preocupes, cuentas con mi apoyo... en todo_

_- Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda, me las arreglé muy bien sola todos estos años_

_- Ya se, no te lo tomes así Nat - chan, de todos modos ese era el interés que yo tenía al verte, hacerte saber que tienes una hermana mayor, la que yo nunca tuve a mi lado, y yo tendré a alguien aparte de mi Viola, somos familia. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estaré_

_- Muchas gracias... igualmente_

_- Por otro lado, también quería pedirte que te alejes de los Yami, bueno... mi madre ya esta anciana y dudo que sea capaz de algo, ya que su empresa ya esta en las últimas, no te voy a prohibir nada, pero lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, ya será tu decisión si quieres estar cerca de tu abuela o no. Aunque probablemente también te desprecie, eres artista y aparte tienes los mismos "asquerosos gustos", así que no te hagas ilusiones._

_- Si, gracias por el consejo_

_- Y trata bien a Mai... probablemente es lo mejor para ti por el momento, por lo que he oído y lo que me dijiste, es tu primer relación seria y me imagino que aún no has hecho nada, creo que es mejor que ganes experiencia y madurez antes de que estés con Shizuru_

_- Hey! Estas loca, yo no quiero nada con Shizuru, quiero estar con Mai, es la única persona que amo y ya._

_- No dudo que quieras a la chica, pero bueno, el tiempo dirá_

_A mi me hubiera gustado que mi sobrina se quedara con mi cuñadita pero bueno, algún día se dará cuenta, yo también fui terca a su edad._

_- Me voy Nats - chan, tengo algunos pendientes, pero toma mi número de teléfono, nos vamos a estar quedando en la casa de Viola_

_- Esta bien... espero verte pronto_

_- Yo también, cuídate mucho_

_- Si, tu también_

_[Fin ~ flashback]_

_Mi impresión de Natsuki, es que es muy desconfiada, se que no confía en mi, y es demasiado fría pero... con el tiempo ella me verá como su familia. Ahora tengo cosas que arreglar con mi madre... y con alguien más, sin que Viola lo sepa. Solo hay cosas que tengo que confirmar."_

El sueño por fin venció a la joven mujer. Aún habrá de recorrer el espinoso camino hacía la felicidad junto a la mujer que ama y su sobrina.

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

No es que le molestara, pero el hecho de que todo estuviera demasiado tranquilo en su trabajo, le indicaba que era la calma antes de la tormenta, y eso no le gustaba nada, porque sabía que algo andaba mal. En ese momento estaba acostaba en su cama, y estaba ella también demasiado tranquila.

_"Probablemente Mai debe estar muy feliz con el regreso de Kuga... Por eso hoy decidí no ir a visitarla aunque tuve tiempo... tengo ganas de ver a Fujino, pero ella esta muy ocupada con su trabajo, y el mismo Reito esta increíblemente ocupado con eso. De todos modos estoy extrañando a Arika.... nuestra salida de ayer fue algo increíble, nunca pensé pasármela tan bien._

_[Flashback]_

_Acordé de esperar a Arika afuera de la estación del metro que nos queda cerca a las dos... en realidad no teníamos nada planeado para la "cita" pero como íbamos en plan amistoso... todo iba a ser genial. Además no tendríamos que ver a Kuga ni a Nina._

_- Hola Mi-ko-to - chan!_

_- Hola Arika... vaya, te ves bien_

_- Tu también_

_- Gracias, ¿nos vamos?_

_- Sip_

_Había que aceptarlo, era una niña bastante linda, y a pesar de su sencilla vestimenta, era increíblemente linda._

_- Eh... que tal si... ¿Vamos al cine?_

_- Claro Arika a donde quieras..._

_Desgraciadamente estaba lloviendo... probablemente lo mejor era conseguir un auto, esto de estar viajando en metro se estaba tornando molesto._

_- Creo que hay un cine cerca... ahí podremos refugiarnos Mikoto_

_- Esta bien, lo que sea menos estar bajo la lluvia, detesto mojarme_

_- Oh, eres súper linda, pareces un gatito_

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- Sip, vamos!_

_Ella me tomó de la mano y fuimos juntas, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por sus acciones._

_- Llegamos_

_Era un cine viejo... pero aún daba funciones solo que había un detalle..._

_- Son películas viejas! Uaaaaah_

_- No te preocupes Arika, yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a ir al cine ni a ver muchas películas, además venden palomitas_

_- Bueno... supongo que tienes razón... veamos la cartelera ¿Que quieres ver?_

_- Escógela tú, hoy es tu día Arinko - chan_

_- Esta bien _

_La hice sonrojar, si!_

_Lo poco que sabía yo de las películas, es que me gustaban las de acción... o las de comedia, pero realmente no sabía mucho, varios minutos después venía Arika con los boletos._

_- Listo_

_- Entonces me tocan las palomitas_

_- Sip_

_Después de ir por los bocadillos hice la pregunta a la que le temía la respuesta_

_- ¿Que película vamos a ver...?_

_- Eh... Romeo + Julieta de 1996_

_- Ah... genial_

_Ya me temía esa respuesta_

_- ¡Lo sabía! No te gustan las películas románticas..._

_- No mucho la verdad..._

_- Deberías ver más películas de ese tema, son muy "educativas"_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sip_

_Ni idea de porque me esta diciendo todo esto, pero de todos modos. Vimos la película y me pareció muy pero muy aburrida, a excepción las partes de balazos... eso de la mafia me recuerda a algo de todos modos._

_- Oye Arika, ¿ese tipo siempre hace películas tan malas?_

_- ¿Leo Di Caprio? ¿Bromeas? Hizo Titanic!_

_- Por eso decía..._

_Me llevé un buen golpe en las costillas y la perdida de la mitad de mis palomitas tamaño jumbo por ese comentario._

_Al fin terminó la tortura... y salimos, ya no estaba lloviendo._

_- ¿Quieres un café o algo?_

_- Claro... gracias Mikoto_

_- De nada_

_Tomamos un taxi esta vez... ya dentro del local, calientitas y con lo que nos gusta más: la comida, estábamos dispuestas a cerrar con broche de oro esa velada, por supuesto con una amena plática, la pude conocer un poco más y ella a mi._

_- Eres más inteligente de lo que te ves Mikoto_

_- Tu también_

_- ¿De verdad? Yo pienso que soy demasiado tonta..._

_- Pues no lo eres_

_- Oye Mikoto... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo muy personal...?_

_- Dime_

_- ¿Te gusta Mai?_

_Eso hizo que se me atorara la comida y tosiera un poco_

_- ¿Tanto se nota?_

_- No en realidad... Creo, bueno es que es la manera en la que la miras y como odias a Kuga, creo que es mas por eso..._

_- Pues si, pero ella ya tiene a su estrellita estrellada, así que dudo que algún día ella me haga caso_

_- Dicen que las esperanzas mueren al último_

_- ¿Yo te gusto?_

_Ahora la que se ahogo fue Arika_

_- Por su puesto que no!_

_- Ah... yo pensaba_

_- Claro que no! Compartimos un pequeño momento pero nada más... Yo... nunca voy a volver a amar a nadie_

_- ¿Por que dices eso?_

_- Pues por que no..._

_- ¿Nina?_

_- ¿Ella que tiene que ver con esto?_

_- No se, me da la impresión de que tu y ella_

_- Pues no_

_- Ah, entonces te hizo algo..._

_- Ella y yo nacimos en el mismo lugar y crecimos juntas, siempre fuimos las mejores amigas, pero... me enamoré de su hermano adoptivo y ella también lo estaba, nos peleamos por él, después nos dimos cuenta de que el tipo era una basura, pero hicimos las pases. Después... conocimos a una amiga y pasó lo mismo que con Sergey... lo mismo. Solo que esta vez fue peor, porque la chica no era basura, si no todo lo contrario, es la persona más dulce que hay. Y esta vez... ella escogió a Nina, pero ella la trataba mal a final de cuentas y me di cuenta y nos peleamos por eso, porque después de que ellas dos decidieron salir juntas yo me alejé, porque me dolía demasiado, y al parecer a Nina... le importaba más mi amistad que la otra chica, todo salió mal, mi amor se vino para Tokio y no la encuentro. Odio a Nina... ella... no le pude corresponder, pero no quiso que siguiéramos siendo amigas, algo que yo le pedí._

_- Ya veo... pues es poco complicado..._

_- ¿Tu crees que es poco?_

_- Bueno, digo..._

_- Tu lo ves así, pero para mi es lo más difícil de mundo, es como si te dijera que te complicas por mucho con lo de Mai_

_- Si, ya entendí..._

_- Como sea... yo sigo buscándola_

_- Te podría ayudar Arika_

_- Gracias Mikoto, pero es algo que quisiera hacer por mi cuenta_

_- Esta bien... De todos modos, deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas con Nina_

_- ¿Crees que no lo intente? Ahora que la vi... _

_- Ya veo... Entonces es un caso perdido_

_- Supongo... Creo que es lo mismo con Mai_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Bueno... la he oído hablar de Kuga y todo lo dice con un tono de voz... que solo tienes cuando estas enamorada realmente de alguien, además desde el principio ella sintió algo especial por ella desde que la vio, eso lo escuche de sus propios labios, y a ti te conoce de más tiempo... Y no tuvo esa reacción, creo..._

_- Tal vez tengas razón pero no voy a dejar que esa se quede con Mai... Natsuki Kuga es una mala persona...._

_- Y lo dices por...._

_- Es que ella..._

_- Es mafiosa_

_- ¿Como sabes?_

_- Ella ya le dijo a Mai, y no solo eso, Chie y a Aoi lo sabían desde el principio... y yo antes que ellas. Lo se porque Sergey... el pertenece a la misma organización que Natsuki, y como sabes el también esta en su banda de música_

_- Vaya... es si que fue una sorpresa..._

_- Eso no quiere decir que sea mala, tú no eres mala Mikoto, y eres de los yakuza_

_- ¿Que?_

_- Mi abuela solía salir con uno en su juventud, así que me contaba muchas historias, por eso me di cuenta, y ese señor que te fue a ayudar el día del incidente de la cocina, además tu hermano es muy raro... Además solo lo suponía pero por tu reacción se que no me equivocaba..._

_- Pues no... Pero no le digas a nadie_

_- Claro que no, pero apuesto que Natsuki si sabe_

_- Si, ella si sabe_

_- Mai...._

_- Ella no lo sabe Arika_

_- ¿Algún día le dirás?_

_- Tal vez..._

_- No te preocupes, mantendré el secreto_

_- Gracias Arika_

_Después de eso... platicamos de otras cosas y más tarde la llevé a su casa, me dio gusto encontrar a una... amiga en ella._

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_Pero aún me queda mi objetivo, que Mai no se quede con Natsuki._

_- Señorita..._

_- ¿Que ocurre? _

_- Su padre, ya la puede atender, esta en el despacho_

_- Gracias Yasu_

_- A sus órdenes señorita_

_Al fin... conseguir una cita con mi padre es imposible._

_- Pasa..._

_- Buenas tardes padre_

_- Buenas, hija, ¿Ocurre algo?_

_- ¿Recuerdas que prometiste darme "una recompensa" por el trabajo aquel?_

_- Si así es, y me dijiste que pensarías que me pedirías_

_- Ya se que pedirte, quiero un auto, y claro... quien me enseñe a manejar_

_- Ah... claro hija ¿Algún modelo en especial?_

_- No... Solo que sea muy rápido y menos apantallante que el de Reito_

_- Claro, lo tendrás más pronto de lo que piensas_

_- Gracias padre_

_- Bueno, antes de que te retires... habla con tu secretaria, tiene algunos recados, que yo mismo te daría pero estoy ocupado_

_- Descuida padre, me retiro y gracias_

_- Adiós hija_

_Ahora tendría que ver que es lo que la secretaria tiene que decirme, ella es muy fría conmigo... bueno con todos en realidad, es una amargada. Ella es la encargada de decirme los trabajos que tengo que hacer, indicaciones y ese tipo de cosas, su oficina estaba junto a la de mi padre._

_- Pase_

_- Hola_

_- Ah... señorita, la estaba esperando, hay algunas cosas que tiene que hacer_

_- Claro_

_- Tienes que ir a hacer unos cobros, porque parece que nuestros agentes no son lo suficientemente intimidantes_

_- Claro_

_- Y... tienes que "despacharte" a Akio Utada y "tirar la basura"_

_Eso significaba, matar y desaparecer..._

_- Pero... ¿Tengo que?_

_- Ordenes de tu padre, eres buena para eso, y Reito te va a ayudar, ese hombre esta más que protegido, maldito traidor_

_- Esta bien Erstin..._

_¿Que le pasa a esa mujer? Es una amargada... Y con la frialdad que dice las cosas... Me da miedo"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

- ¿Segura que se siente bien?

- Si Arika, por enésima vez

- ¿No durmió bien?

- Si... solo que tuve poco sueño y ya.

- Ah ya...

_"Después de que Shizuru y yo nos pusimos a cavilar acerca del trabajo de Natsuki, nos pusimos a hacer "planes" de como averiguar en que lugar iban a estar... Se supone que no deberíamos entrometernos así, pero por alguna razón no podíamos dejar de preocuparnos por ella, porque estábamos pensando que si era otra cosa la que tenía que hacer._

_Teníamos miedo de que fuera algo peligroso... No se por que acepté, ni por que ella también, pero decidimos hacer una tregua por Natsuki, después de todo, si la mataban nos quedábamos sin lo que más queríamos, pero era una posibilidad solamente. De todos modos Shizuru me dijo que ella tenía contactos de ese mundo y averiguaría donde estaría para que la fuéramos a espiar. Y mi trabajo era tratar de sacarle lo que más pudiera a Natsuki de lo que tenía que hacer y de lo que había hecho antes. Shizuru dijo que investigaría un poco más del pasado de Natsuki y de su jefe... _

_No es que me agrade que Shizuru indague demasiado de MI novia, pero después de todo ella fue primero su amiga antes que yo... De todos modos... después de que vea a Natsuki, voy a ver a Shizuru para ponernos al tanto, mañana por la noche será la cita, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_- Jefa... si quiere mejor descanse un poco, yo le cuido el negocio_

_- ¿Para que quemes algo? _

_- Pues... no, pero de todos modos hoy no esta Mikoto je je_

_- En eso tienes razón, a propósito Arika... ¿Que tal tu cita?_

_- No fue exactamente una cita, solo salimos, no quería ver a Nina_

_- Ah... Me lo imaginaba, si vino ella de todos modos_

_- Lo sabía_

_- Venía muy tomada de la mano con Nao_

_- ¿En serio?_

_Arika estaba, para mi sorpresa bastante alegre por lo que le acababa de decir_

_- Pues si... y se fueron muy abrazadas _

_- Uf... es una buena noticia... Si sigue así pronto recuperaré su amistad_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Nada, nada jefa_

_- Ah bueno... Pero a ti también te vendría bien descansar_

_- Supongo... aunque yo dormí muy bien_

_- Hay clientes ve a atenderlos_

_- Si jefa_

_Esa mañana estaba entrando bastante gente... Así que no podía darme el lujo de irme... pero dos personas se sentaron en la barra..._

_- Buenos días! ¿Que les vamos a servir?_

_- Buenos días, quiero... yogurt con fruta_

_- Y fruta con yogurt para mí_

_Cuando levanté el rostro para ver a las dos mujeres que me hablaban casi me da un infarto_

_- ¿Shizuru...? Natsuki...._

_- Hola Mai, buenos días, lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Nat - chan, soy Natsuki Kruger, la de a de veras, la tía de Natsuki y ella es la hermana de Shi - chan, Viola._

_No me desmayé ahí mismo.... Pero poco faltó._

_- Ah... yo pensaba que Natsuki no tenía familia..._

_- Es una larga historia... Pero para resumirte, nuestros padres no se llevaban bien e ignorábamos la existencia una de otra, ayer estuve hablando con ella... Tenía ganas de conocerte... Me habló muchísimo de ti_

_- Ah... eso... que vergüenza_

_- No, no te de vergüenza querida... eres la novia del cachorro_

_- Uh... Mucho gusto Viola - sama_

_- Oh que linda eres, ¿verdad que lo es bombón?_

_- Supongo... que si, lo es_

_- Usted es hermana de Shizuru - san... Se parece bastante_

_- Oh, no me digas eso... yo no tengo cara de psicópata_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Esta bromeando Mai - chan, no le hagas caso, le ha dado por molestar a su hermana_

_- Ya veo..._

_- ¿Tienes hermanos Mai - chan?_

_- Si Viola - sama, solo que el no vive aquí conmigo... tiene años que no lo veo_

_- Ya veo... no deberías dejar que haya tanta distancia, es malo que los hermanos no se vean_

_- Nada me gustaría más en el mundo que volver a verlo, pero... el no tengo idea de donde esté_

_- Ah... Pues se lo pierde_

_- Teníamos ganas de conocerte_

_- ¿En serio? No soy nada interesante_

_- Claro que lo eres, además casi somos familia_

_- Supongo Natsuki - sama_

_Esta vez si que me sorprendí... Natsuki - sama es un poco diferente a mi Natsuki aunque se parece demasiado, y Viola es más alegre que Shizuru..._

_- Como sea... ahora les sirvo su comida_

_- Muchas gracias_

_Después de varios minutos estaban listos sus desayunos._

_- Eres un amor Mai - chan, tú si entiendes la diferencia de yogurt con fruta y fruta con yogurt_

_- Eh... creo que si, me han pedido cosas más raras_

_- ¿Como qué? - Viola estaba bastante interesada_

_- Pues como longaniza disecada con salsa de chipotle pero sin sal, jugo de mango – maracuyá, pero sin el maracuyá, ensalada de huevo sin yemas, sushi sin arroz…_

_- ¿Eso se puede?- se exaltó Viola._

_- Tranquila mi amor, entonces eso ya no es sushi._

_- Pues sí… pero cada gente quisquillosa con la que se topa uno…_

_- Eres admirable pequeña Mai- las palabras de la señorita Viola hicieron que me sonrojara levemente pensé que ese acto haría molestar a la señorita Kruger pues ella hizo un pucherito._

_- Que mala eres mi amor, yo quería hacer sonrojar a Mai – Chan._

_- A__h no bomboncito, últimamente me ganas en todo, déjame algo- ellas eran algo extrañas, aunque la verdad me parecieron agradables, por una parte Kruger no se parecía en nada a mi querida Natsuki y definitivamente Viola no se parece mucho a su hermana, en personalidad._

- _¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta Natsuki – sama?_

_- Dime Mai – chan_

_- ¿Usted de verdad se apellida Kruger?_

_- Eh… no realmente, me cambié el nombre porque mis padres no quieren saber nada de mí, les avergüenzo, y te debes imaginar porque… - Ella miraba profundamente a Viola y lo entendí_

_- Ya veo… Ustedes dos salen juntas… ¿verdad?_

_- Así es Mai – chan, pero espero que no estés pensando lo que creo que estas pensando, el hecho de que yo y Natsuki seamos pareja no tiene nada que ver con el que tu y Nat – chan salgan, a mi no me interesa que el cachorro salga con mi hermana…_

_Precisamente estaba pensando en eso, solo que no pensé que me lo dijera de frente, aunque a Natsuki – sama pareció cambiarle un poco el rostro con aquella afirmación._

_- Ah… O sea que lo saben todo…_

_- Si… Toda la historia entre tu y mi sobrina, y todo el drama con Shi – chan, pero bueno nosotros no nos vamos a meter en cosas que no nos corresponden, pero de todos modos, nosotros queríamos conocerte y darte el apoyo que necesites cuando quieras… _

_- Se los agradezco…_

_- Y… queríamos pedirte un favor – Viola estaba un poco sombría a estas alturas_

_- Eh… claro_

_- Cuida mucho de Natsuki, eres la única persona que puede cuidar genuinamente de ella, que no pierda el piso y que no siga en malas mañas, no se lo pedimos a Shi – chan, porque aunque es buena persona… Ella dejaría a Natsuki hacer lo que quiera_

_Era algo que no era necesario que me dijeran, la persona que más quiero es a Natsuki y nunca dejaría que le pasara nada._

_- Claro que lo haré…_

_- Por cierto… Mai – chan, probablemente tu y Shizuru se odien… pero no me gustaría que se pelearan las dos_

_- Ah… No, no la odio, simplemente que… queremos a la misma persona…_

_- Si, algo así nos dijo ella, pero esta cometiendo un error estupido, ella quiere a Natsuki – chan pero… ella va a meter la pata a lo grande por despecho y Natsuki la esta dejando, sería muchísima molestia… que intentaras hablar con ella ¿verdad?_

_- Supongo… aunque Viola – sama, no creo que ella me escuche, no somos amigas, además ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Esta con una persona que no quiere, y se que esa historia no va a terminar bien…_

_- Trataré_

_En ese momento el celular de Natsuki – sama sonó y salió a fuera a contestar, no tardó mucho y le dijo algo al oído a Viola_

_- Discúlpanos Mai… tenemos que irnos_

_- No se preocupen, haré lo que me pidieron_

_- Gracias, hasta luego_

_- Hasta pronto_

_- Si, adiós, un gusto el conocerlas_

_Todo estaba más raro de lo que pensaba… pero no importa. La mañana transcurrió sin mucha más novedad que esa. Después del medio día Natsuki me vino a ver._

_- Hola amor_

_- Hola Natsuki_

_- Oye… ¿Quieres salir un rato?_

_- Claro, solo deja le aviso a Arika_

_- Esta bien_

_Después de unos minutos estaba lista para irme con Natsuki en su moto._

_- Ah Natsuki, antes de que se me olvide, vino tu tía y Viola…_

_- ¿Qué? Esas chismosas…_

_- ¿Esta mal?_

_- No, por supuesto que no… pero no tenía ni idea, no te molestaron ¿verdad?_

_- No, para nada, son bastante agradables de hecho… Aunque parece que a tu tía le gustaría más que estuvieras con Shizuru_

_- Ah… No le hagas caso, me dijo lo mismo, pero aquí la que toma las decisiones soy yo y no ella, además apenas y la conozco, apenas ayer la conocí…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si… Ya puse a investigar a alguien acerca de ellas, me contó su historia pero no les creo mucho… es que se me hace raro todo esto…_

_- Me imagino_

_- Dice que mi abuela vive… Pero que sería mejor que no la viera…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No se llevaban bien mi mama y ella, y al parecer la abuela corrió de la casa a Natsuki… Y que me esta buscando la abuela para seguir con el imperio familiar…_

_- No se la situación por la que estas pasando… Ni toda la historia, y tampoco estoy pidiendo que me lo digas, pero… No deberías pensarlo mucho, si tú quieres conocer a tu abuela hazlo, no creo que las cosas sean tan terribles… Pero igual si no quieres no lo hagas_

_- Supongo que tienes razón… Dios, mi cabeza es un lío, tengo bastantes cosas en que pensar…_

_- Deberías descansar_

_- Quiero, pero no puedo, estoy nerviosa por el trabajo de mañana…_

_- A propósito de eso…_

_- No te puedo decir nada de eso Mai, es confidencial, pero te aseguro que solo es una estupida cena y ya._

_- Te creo_

_Le di un leve beso en los labios_

_- Bueno, vámonos… _

_- Claro_

_Fuimos a dar una vuelta y estuvimos en el parque central…_

_- Te debo una verdadera cita… Cuando termine todo esto, tendré mis verdaderas vacaciones y estaremos juntas, solo tu y yo_

_- Nada me encantaría más…_

_Esta vez fue ella quien me beso… Pero el beso fue interrumpido por su celular…_

_- Espera… ¿Diga? Ah… eres tu, era verdad lo decía entonces… No es una persona peligrosa en realidad… Concuerda lo que me dijo con lo que investigaste_

_Ella se retiró un poco para contestar su llamada así que no pude escuchar de que hablaba con claridad, pero la voz de la otra persona era la de… ¿Chie?_

_Unos minutos después colgó._

_- Natsuki Yami… me decía la verdad. Un día con más tiempo de contaré lo que me dijeron._

_- Esta bien, no te preocupes Natsuki… Pero… la persona con la que estabas hablando, era Chie ¿verdad?_

_- Ah si… espero que no te moleste, pero ella es la única persona de confianza a la que podía pedirle eso…Yo… no se mucho de mis padres y me gusta tenerlo en "secreto"_

_- Lo sé, pero… puedes confiar en mi, siempre_

_- Ya se…_

_Estábamos__ a punto de besarnos cuando otra vez el maldito teléfono… pero ahora era el mío._

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Mai… ¿Estas sola? _

_- No… estoy con…_

_- Ya entendí_

_La persona que me habló era Shizuru…_

_- Como sea Mai, ¿Nos podemos ver en la noche?_

_- Si_

_- Esta bien… Ya tengo toda la información necesaria…_

_- Que bueno, porque yo no logré nada, solo me dijo que era una cena y ya_

_- Si… pero eso tampoco es buena señal… Bueno ya hablaremos mas tarde_

_- Esta bien_

_Demonios._

_- ¿Quién era?_

_- Oh… era Arika_

_- Ah ya… bueno… ahora si…_

_Esta vez si pudimos besarnos… aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque comenzó a llover… Maldita temporada de lluvias._

_- Mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa_

_- Esta bien…_

_No__ es justo, casi me lanzó a decir palabrotas y sin mencionar que me dieron muchas ganas de patear ese poste de luz por interrumpir el momento, la verdad que se tornaba romántico… pero bueno. Me gusta viajar en moto con Natsuki, aunque la lluvia es fría el estar abrazando su cuerpo es tan reconfortante y cálido, para nada me percaté de lo frío que estaba la lluvia._

_- Bueno… llegamos, me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con Sergey… en cuanto termine el trabajo, te prometo que te hablo, hasta pronto Mai…_

_- Hasta luego Nat…_

_Uh… arrancó, si que tenía prisa, aunque odio que me haga esto, a veces se va así de pronto. Pero yo ni iba a perder el tiempo tampoco. Tan pronto vi que Natsuki se alejaba, le marqué a Fujino._

_- Shizuru, ¿estas ocupada? _

_- No_

_- Natsuki se fue… Hay posibilidades de vernos ahora_

_- Si, de hecho me alegro que entre más pronto sea nuestro encuentro_

_- No lo digas así, parece que le estuviéramos poniendo el cuerno_

_- Ja, no lo había visto de ese modo Mai… De todos modos, aunque nos podemos ver, estoy en horario de trabajo, ¿Te importaría venir a mi oficina?_

_- No, solo dame la dirección_

_- Te mando un mensaje de texto_

_- Gracias_

_- Aquí te espero_

_En cuanto colgué, me llegó el dichoso mensaje y tomé un taxi hasta su oficina, el edificio era de esos hermosos edificios modernos, con sus grandes ventanales de cristal. En ese entonces me decepcioné un poco de mi misma, nunca lograría llegar a tener algo así. _

_En cuanto di mi nombre, los de seguridad me dejaron pasar sin problemas, ya en el piso más alto estaba una muchacha de apariencia tímida afuera de una oficina con una rubia._

_- Y tu… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?_

_- Eh… Mai Tokiha, estoy buscando a Shizuru Fujino_

_- Ah… debes ser una de sus tantas fanáticas…_

_- Eh yo…_

_- Te voy a decir algo niña, considéralo un consejo gratis! Aléjate de ella! No eres especial ni mucho menos, y además si tanto insistes en buscarla no lo hagas en horario de trabajo_

_- Haruka – chan… Tranquilízate…_

_- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_Al fin apareció Fujino y venía con un muchacho que reconocí al instante, y con uno mucho más bajo y de cabello blanco._

_- Mai – san!_

_- Reito – sama_

_- ¿Qué milagro? Me vienes a buscar ¿verdad?_

_- Pues no…_

_- Viene a verme a mí, yo no sabía que se conocían…_

_- Es que es amiga de mi hermana Shizuru – san – Reito siempre era demasiado amable conmigo hasta el punto de incomodarme_

_- Ah ya veo… Bueno, Mai – san y yo somos amigas, y hoy viene a hacer negocios conmigo_

_Todo mundo puso una cara de incredulidad, sobre todo la rubia que estaba mas que avergonzada y su expresión decía que hubiera preferido que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento._

_- Bueno… Entonces no te quitamos el tiempo, hasta luego Mai, nos vemos Shizuru, vamos Nagi_

_- Hasta luego_

_- Eh… Si_

_- Y tú Haruka, no te metas con mis visitas, que yo no lo hago con las tuyas_

_- Si ya se, pero ella no tenía porque entrar en el área de mi oficina_

_- Lo siento – Esa mujer me estaba exasperando _

_- Vamos Mai, no le debes disculpas _

_Shizuru me puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guió fuera de ahí, no se porque pero me sentí protegida en ese momento._

_- Mai, ella es Yukariko Sanada, mi secretaria, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírselo._

_- Gracias, eh… soy Mai Tokiha_

_- Mucho gusto Mai – sama_

_- Ahora ven, vamos a lo nuestro_

_- Eh si…_

_Su oficina era mejor de lo que puedo describir, era enorme, con muebles de esos de moda y modernos, todo era en blanco y había toques en lila._

_- Tu oficina… es genial_

_- Gracias, pero a veces estoy harta de estar aquí… ¿Deseas té?_

_- Eh si… Gracias_

_Me sirvió té en una taza y ella hizo lo mismo._

_- No logré sacarle nada, lo siento_

_- No te sientas mal, a mi tampoco me dice nada nunca, en eso estamos iguales_

_- Ya veo…_

_- ¿Conoces a Fumi Himeno?_

_- No, no me suena ese nombre_

_- Bueno… Me lo imaginaba, como sabes Natsuki esta envuelta en la mafia, y no solo ella, mi hermana que me imagino que ya conociste y la tía de Natsuki. Toda la banda de Natsuki esta metida hasta las narices, e incluso más personas de las que tu piensas, pero se que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo_

_- ¿Usted igual?_

_- No, afortunadamente no, pero tengo contactos, en este caso Fumi es amiga de mi hermana y es quien me ha dado más información de Natsuki que ella misma. Pero no te preocupes, ella no es mala persona y no se dedica al tráfico de drogas ni a asesinar personas._

_- Ya veo…_

_- Como sea, ella es una persona muy influyente en el bajo mundo y se enteró personalmente que Natsuki va a salir con la hija de su jefe. _

_- Oh no…_

_- Si, y el jefe la obligó, así que no te preocupes, al parecer ese hombre adora a su hija y esta tratando de buscarle a alguien de su propia confianza. Y al parecer la niña no esta interesada en ningún hombre… y quien mejor que la chica más guapa que tiene Don Vito…_

_- Demonios… Oye… ¿La hija esta guapa?_

_- No se, no la conozco y nadie sabe como es, su padre la ha mantenido muy alejada del medio en realidad._

_- Ya veo…_

_- Pero lo importante es que me han dicho en que restaurante van a estar, Natsuki hizo reservaciones y es más fáciles buscar los movimientos de ella que los de los mafiosos grandes, se a que horas va a estar, ya hice reservaciones, vamos a ir_

_No me preguntó, __estaba afirmándolo. Por una parte estaba encantada porque me estaba incluyendo, pero por otra parte estoy decepcionada puesto que Shizuru lo tiene todo, incluso puede saber cualquier cosa de Natsuki si así lo desea._

_- Vamos a hacer planes después, pero vamos mañana tú y yo a espiar esa cita, trataré de conseguir un kit de espionaje para saber que es lo que estén hablando. Mi hermana también me soltó un poco la sopa, al parecer si a la tipa esta le gusta Natsuki, ni tu ni yo va quedarse con ella…_

_- Ya veo… ¿Habrá alguna manera de sabotear la cita?_

_- Hagamos planes, y en caso de que se de la situación procederemos_

_- Si, claro_

_- Bueno, solo hay que tener cuidado… ¿Te molestó mi hermana?_

_- Ah no, para nada… _

_- Menos mal_

_Estuvimos haciendo planes, y poniéndonos de acuerdo, ya no íbamos a ir a ver el lugar antes de mañana, pero sabíamos en que mesa iba a estar Natsuki y en cual nosotros. Cenamos juntas, y nos reímos bastante…_

_En otro tiempo, en otra vida, Shizuru y yo podríamos ser amigas, es una lástima porque ella es una persona maravillosa y no es quien yo pensé que era. _

_Pero sabíamos que tan pronto terminara esto, terminaba nuestra amistad."_

***** Natsuki Kuga*****

La chica se bajó de la motocicleta y entró al departamento, tenía llave e inmediatamente en cuanto abrió el humo de cigarro y el olor a alcohol le dio en todo el rostro. La música electrónica llenaba el ambiente. Pero todo estaba "nublado" gracias al cigarro. No lo podía creer, era el primer día de las vacaciones y ya estaban así, sabía que Miyu no estaba ahí, pues su auto no estaba ahí.

Conforme avanzaba, vio salir a un muchacho muy molesto, se veía muy enojado, era un poco bajo, delgado y con apariencia ligeramente femenina, puesto que el chico era de apariencia muy delicada, le recordó a alguien de pronto, pero el chico salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de confirmar si era aquella persona. Akira fue detrás de el chico, pero no lo llamó por su nombre, solo tenía una cara que reflejaba toda la preocupación que tenía. Ahora se preguntaba quien sería aquel muchacho. Entro a la sala y vio a tres personas en el sillón más grande. Era un hombre, y dos mujeres, una de las mujeres le estaba practicando sexo oral al hombre y la otra lo estaba besando. La sala estaba cerca de la cocina y se podía ver luz ahí, había dos personas en la cocina, pues se veían sus sombras. Nadie había notado a Natsuki, solamente Akira, pero no reparó en saludarla. Así que se molestó por el hecho de que no la notaran. Y se le ocurrió una idea, que en realidad no era tan buena idea. Saco una de sus pistolas que se mando a hacer sobre diseño, tenían una forma esférica. Y disparó al cuadro arriba del sillón.

"_Odio que me ignoren y menos cuando hay cosas importantes. Estos imbéciles no están de vacaciones en realidad._

_- ¡Maldita! ¿Qué te pasa idiota?_

_- A mi no me dices idiota, Sergey, ahora saca a tus perras de aquí, tenemos negocios pendientes_

_- ¿Estas loca?_

_- No, haz lo que te digo o las mato_

_- No eres capaz_

_- ¿Quieres ver?_

_A Sergey no le quedó otra que sacar su cartera y pagarles a las mujeres, las cuales se fueron molestas._

_Apenas había notado que las personas de la cocina eran Nao y Nina_

_- Natsuki, le hubieras volado los sesos_

_- Cállate Nao, hola Nina_

_- Hola Natsuki_

_- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres aquí? Ahora no tenemos ningún pendiente, estamos todos de vacaciones y lo de tu trabajito es mañana, espero que no me hayas venido a molestar por eso_

_- No es eso, en realidad no tiene nada que ver… bueno si, pero no es eso… ¿Sabías de la conspiración Artai?_

_- Natsuki… ¿Estas diciendo lo que escuché?_

_Esta vez Nao se encontraba muy seria. _

_- Si_

_- Si estas diciendo esto es porque…_

_Nao volteó a ver a Nina y después a Sergey. Este se encontraba pálido…_

_- Contéstame Sergey_

_- No es lo que tú piensas Natsuki_

_- Eres un traidor!_

_- No es eso…_

_- ¿Tu amigo de la infancia no es Nagi D'Artai?_

_- Si… pero… Si accedí a entrar a la conspiración es por hacerle un favor a alguien, un trabajo fuera del normal, es todo. Me van a pagar mucho dinero… Pero… ¿Tu como sabes?_

_- Me lo han dicho personas fuera de la mafia, pero que al mismo tiempo son muy cercanas a todo esto… Se acerca la guerra de la mafia, no puedo creer que te atrevas a romper con esta paz_

_- Natsuki, no seas imbecil, esto no es paz… Además solo se trata de Reito Kanzaki tratando de obtener el imperio de su padre antes de tiempo…_

_- Pero sabes que igual van a involucrar a Vito en esto y nos va a llevar el tren_

_- Ya, como si eso te importara, lo único que te importa a ti es que vas a perder tú pacifica vida como estrella de rock, pero desde ahora te digo, que voy a participar aunque no quieras e incluso si le dices a Don Vito lo voy a hacer, porque ya te dije, lo hago por que me están pagando por hacerlo_

_- Claro, Nagi_

_- No, no es él, pero no puedo decirte nada_

_- Eres una idiota Natsuki, me hubieras avisado a mi primero_

_- Lo sé Nao, pero quería oír lo que este cerdo tenía que decirme_

_- Lo siento, pero voy a pedirles que no se metan en lo que no les importa_

_- Sergey… Tu y Nagi se habían peleado, tu crees que el te cree… ¿De verdad?_

_Por primera vez vi a Nina y a Sergey dirigirse la palabra_

_- Probablemente no, por eso tengo que jugar bien mi papel, les voy a pedir que no se vayan a meter… por favor, la persona para la que estoy trabajando… Odia a Reito Kanzaki y no tiene nada que ver con la mafia, es una persona que quiere recuperar lo que es suyo, en esta operación no es solo acabar con el jefe de los yakuza, si no obtener una pantalla para Reito, y la pantalla es una empresa, yo solo estoy ayudando al dueño legítimo y ya._

_- La mafia de Artai esta ganando terreno, si ellos logran llegar matando a Kanzaki, lo más seguro es que después vayan tras Vito y nosotros ya no seremos nada_

_- Pero es lo que querías ¿no? Ser libre como tu tía_

_- No me malinterpretes… Claro que quería salirme, pero todo esto…_

_- Lo único que les pido es que me dejen hacer a mi, mi trabajo y ya._

_- Esta bien…_

_Después salí de allí, y me fui para mi casa. En la mañana mi tía me había hablado para informarme de que posiblemente Sergey fuera un traidor, y lo estaban investigando, al parecer Fumi Himeno iba a estar fuera de esto, todo iba a ocurrir dentro de la familia Kanzaki, pero seguramente nos vendrá a afectar a nosotros de alguna manera. Me preguntó que papel va a jugar Mikoto aquí, y si ella peligra en esto…_

_Ahora más tranquila, puedo hablarle a Mai… mañana va a ser un día muy largo después de todo, es una pesadilla salir con la hija del jefe._

_- Hey Mai…_

_- Hola Natsuki, acabo de llegar a la casa…_

_- ¿Ah si?_

_- Si, estaba con una amiga…_

_- Ah… Esta bien… Mai… ¿Confías en mi?_

_- Si Natsuki… ¿Y tu?_

_- Claro que si confío en mí…_

_- Tonta_

_- Ja, lo siento, no me pude resistir, claro que confío en ti_

_- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho_

_- Claro, tu también, mañana te hablo después de aquello_

_- Esta bien, buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches_

_Oh… si supiera que hay cosas peores que todo esto. Me pregunto para quien esta trabajando Sergey si no es para nadie de la mafia… El me lo aseguró, pero a estas alturas no se que pensar._

_Mientras me recuesto hay algo que viene a mi mente de pronto. Mis pistolas. Nunca me había fijado… _

_Me acuerdo que vi el diseño en el lugar donde las mandamos a hacer… Nuestras armas nos las hicieron a la medida, a mí, a Nao y a Sergey en el mismo lugar. Recuerdo que ese diseño no lo hacían y me costó mucho trabajo que me lo hicieran, nunca hablé con los dueños de aquél lugar… Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Impacientemente veo mis armas y esta justo lo que sospechaba, un pequeño kanji: el de "yami"._

_Esta arma… Mañana tengo que hablar con Natsuki Yami antes de irme._

_No dormí muy bien, porque tuve muchos sueños extraños durante la noche, así que ya es muy tarde cuando despierto, lo primero es ir a buscar a mi tía. Ya se donde vive, Shizuru en alguna ocasión me dijo donde vivía aquella hermana suya. Ni si quiera desayuno, puesto que la prisa es mayor a cualquier necesesidad de alimentos. El camino se me hizo un poco largo, porque me perdí un poco, pues no estoy familiarizada con el lugar. Al llegar ya me estaban esperando._

_- ¿Ocurre algo Natsuki? Te escuchabas ansiosa en la llamada… ¿Paso algo con tu amigo?_

_- Le pregunté a Sergey, si, pero es un trabajo independiente_

_- Eso ya lo sabíamos, te dijimos pero no nos creíste, aún no sabemos para quien trabaja_

_- Eso no importa, sobre la marcha lo sabremos, la guerra de mafias apenas esta comenzando… No me importa, siempre y cuando Mai y Shizuru queden fuera de eso_

_- Me parece bien Nat – chan, pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés aquí?_

_- Esto_

_Le pase mis armas…_

_- ¿Cómo?¿Por que tienes esto?_

_- Me las mandé a hacer y pagué una fortuna por ellas… Es de tu familia ¿verdad?_

_- No solo eso, yo diseñe esto, estaba prohibido… Saeko se encargo de hacer el mecanismo de balas en frío… y yo me encargue del diseño de esas pistolas… No puede ser posible que las fabricaran… Yo solo seguí los planos de mi hermana e hice algunas modificaciones, no se puedo creer que las hayan ensamblado mis padres_

_- Tomé una decisión, voy a visitar a la abuela_

_- ¿Qué? No cometas una estupidez, tú no sabes como es ella…_

_- Por eso mismo, yo no voy a repetir el mismo error de mi madre, ni el tuyo, además la abuela no me ha hecho nada y no tengo por que guardarle rencor_

_- Esta bien_

_- Por cierto… ten mucho cuidado tu también con todo esto_

_- Ah si… por cierto, Viola salió a comprar comida, ¿quieres quedarte?_

_- Me gustaría pero tengo que preparar todo para esta noche_

_- Me imagino… Es una lástima_

_- No te vayas Natsuki – chan!_

_Demasiado tarde, Viola había llegado_

_- Déjala, tiene cosas que hacer, ya será otra vez_

_- Si supongo… Hey Nat – chan, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a cuidarte esta noche?_

_- Ni se les ocurra_

_- Esta bien, de todos modos me imagino que Vito va a mandar a sus chaperones, así que no vas a estar sola, además puede que tus ángeles de la guarda estén ahí_

_- ¿De que hablas? Es solo una estupida cita, nada más no necesito seguridad_

_- No me refería al mismo tipo de seguridad que tú piensas_

_- Ni idea de que hables, bueno, gracias… Ya me tengo que ir_

_- Esta bien, hasta luego_

_Como sea, aquél día estaba pasando demasiado rápido y ya me estaba poniendo ansiosa con todo esto… Para la noche ya estaba más que lista, estaba demasiado arreglada e iría por la hija de Don Vito a la casa de este… Demonios._

_Cuando llegué ya estaba Don Vito en la sala con su esposa, es la típica escena salida de alguna comedia romántica donde el chico esta esperando totalmente incomodo a la chica mientras espera con el enfadado suegro._

_- Kuga, te aprecio mucho pero más te vale que me la cuides_

_Pero si fue su idea…_

_- Claro que si señor_

_- Espero que esto funcione… Pon todo tu esfuerzo, ¿Entendido?_

_- Si señor_

_Su esposa solo se limito a mirarme todo el tiempo. _

_Al fin bajó la chica, y era hermosa, nunca me imaginé que la hija de mi jefe fuera… hermosa. Un ángel descendiente del mismo cielo…_

_- Ya estoy lista padre_

_- Perfecto… Mira ven aquí cariño, ella es Natsuki Kuga…_

_- ¿Natsuki Kruger? Me conseguiste una cita con ella… Debes estar desesperado…_

_- Cariño, no digas eso, si es ella la cantante, pero ya te dije, ella lleva años trabajando para mí, lo de su carrera es pantalla nada más, eso es ficción._

_¿Por qué esta diciendo esas cosas el viejo? Ya me esta exasperando._

_- Eh… Mucho gusto…_

_- Lena_

_- Ah… Si, Lena_

_- Bueno ya papa, deberías dejar que las niñas se marchen o su reservación se perderá_

_- Si querida_

_Su esposa al fin habló, apenas me había fijado que ella era japonesa, y la fusión de ambas culturas se notaba en la hermosa Lena, que en realidad tenía un par de años más que yo, yo pensaba que era mucho más joven ella._

_- Ya sabes Kuga_

_- Si señor, vamos… Lena_

_- Si_

_En realidad la chica no se veía nada asombrada conmigo y más bien era como lo pensaba, también la obligó su padre. Pero trataría de que la chica no la pasara tan mal, de todos modos es muy hermosa, ¿Por qué no?_

_- Sube con cuidado_

_Para aquella ocasión decidí llevar el Ferrari negro._

_- Gracias… Y ¿A dónde vamos?_

_- Bueno, escuché que te gustaba el teatro… y bueno, pensé en llevarte y después te llevaré a cenar_

_- Si, supongo que esta bien_

_La chica tenía cara de aburrimiento…_

_Pero bueno… esta noche iba a ser muy larga."_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

El lugar a pesar de ser increíblemente exclusivo, estaba lleno, demasiado para su gusto. Le había costado demasiado trabajo el conseguir la reservación, y ni hablar de aquél lugar donde tenía que estar, en esa mesa precisamente.

Tendrían que improvisar un poco, porque no hubo manera de conseguir algún sistema de audio para lograr escuchar lo que dirían las personas a las que estaban esperando. Agradecía la ayuda de su hermana y la de Fumi, pero aún más la de Mai, la chica estaba aún mas serena que ella.

Il Vitro, era el restaurante "gay" mas exclusivo que había en el país, era demasiado discreto y nadie decía nada, pues se reunía ahí gente muy importante, y obviamente no se sabía de sus verdaderas preferencias. Ni si quiera ella sabía de su existencia. Pero ya estaban tardando demasiado aquellas personas a las que esperaban…

Además había algo que no la dejaba estar en paz… y eso era su acompañante. Para la ocasión decidió comprarle un traje sastre de diseñador de color azul, traía el cabello recogido y unos lentes para despistar. Y le sentaba realmente bien el disfraz de ejecutiva. Ella por su parte, traía el cabello también recogido, no le gusta mucho, pero también tenía que pasar desapercibida, ella traía unos jeans y una camiseta negra, y para dar el toque final una chamarra de piel negra.

"_Aunque si llegaba a espiar un poco a Natsuki, nunca llegué hasta este nivel, y va a ser un verdadero milagro que no nos descubra aquí…_

_- Shizuru, ya no deberías ponerte tan nerviosa, no nos va a descubrir_

_- Espero que no_

_- De todos modos… Si lo hace no creo que se enoje demasiado_

_- No la conoces, se puede llegar a enojar demasiado_

_- No creo, digo, se que tiene su carácter, pero honestamente dudo que se enoje contigo_

_- Probablemente, pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede_

_- Si_

_- ¿Quieres algo de comer?_

_- No gracias Shizuru, yo también tengo un poco de nervios…_

_- Si, es mala idea…_

_En todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntas, pude ver que es una persona bastante agradable y que es una pena que nos hayamos tenido que conocer de esta manera. _

_Se que nunca vamos a ser amigas… pero me hubiera gustado. Me contó algunas cosas de ella, de su vida… Yo hice lo mismo, aunque por supuesto, ambas mantuvimos la distancia, pero de todos modos, no puedo negar que fue lo que vio Natsuki en ella. Y me hace titubear un poco en mis deseos…_

_- Shizuru, perdón que te lo pregunte… ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Tomoe?_

_- Probablemente le diga que no en estos días, ahora no la he visto… ¿Sabes? Con ella me siento como su juguete, estuvo bien un rato, pero ya me harté_

_- Me imagino… _

_- No pienses que soy mala persona por eso porque…_

_- No estoy aquí para juzgarte, solo que no deberías hacerte esto a ti misma, si no la quieres, debes dejarla, no es bueno para ti_

_- ¿No te molesta el hecho de que esté detrás de Natsuki?_

_- Supongo que no… No es el momento para que discutamos esto, pero lo que tengo que decir es que… Me escogió a mí_

_- Otra vez con eso_

_- Si… Y mi estrategia es que te vas a cansar algún día_

_- Lo dudo… pero después vemos eso, ahora lo importante es Natsuki… Después vemos quien se queda con ella…_

_- Si, aunque… Me siento un poco, frustrada…_

_- ¿Por?_

_- Yo… me imagino que eres una novia espléndida… Nunca le voy a dar a Natsuki lo que tú, y no solo eso… Eres buena persona…Pero no por eso bajaré la guardia._

_- Tú también, tienes lo tuyo… Eres totalmente mi tipo, tal vez nos conocimos en el momento y la época equivocada_

_- Ja, ¿Tú crees? _

_- Si…_

_No se por que la conversación se tornó de esta manera, pero definitivamente lo pensé, ella era totalmente linda, y nunca la observé, ni en el pasado. Probablemente se pudo haber dado y todos seríamos felices, pero esas cosas no fueron. Y se que cuando terminé esto, volveré a odiarla, no importa que tan bien me caiga ella en este momento. _

_- Venimos de mundos diferentes… ¿verdad?_

_- Si, y Natsuki también… _

_- Sobre todo ella, nunca me imaginé en esta situación_

_- Ni yo, me sorprende que mi hermana este envuelta en esto…_

_- Yo no sabía, lo que falta es que Mikoto también este en eso_

_- Bueno es un mundo pequeño…_

_Al parecer Natsuki no le ha dicho nada, ni Mikoto, tal vez sea buena idea dejarla al margen de todo esto. Además es información que me puede ser útil después._

_- Mira… Son ellas_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Demonios. Ella la vio primero._

_- Esa es la chica…_

_- Si, es…_

_- Rayos – Mai se dejo caer en la mesa – Es hermosa_

_- Si si, como nunca la vi_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Nada_

_Ciertamente la acompañante de Natsuki era hermosa, que tal si mejor dejo que Natsuki esté con Mai, a fin de cuentas me cayó bien y voy tras los huesitos de la hija de su jefe, je jeje, eso ni siquiera yo me lo creo ella sería un juguete nada más como lo es Tomoe, lo que siento hacia Natsuki es muy diferente. Estuvimos observando muy detenidamente, vimos como Natsuki le retiraba la silla para que se sentara y le preguntaba si estaba cómoda o eso parecía._

_- Apuesto que Natsuki no hace eso contigo, y conmigo menos…_

_- Toma en cuanta que es la hija de su jefe y que si no la trata bien no hay Natsuki para después- vaya esta Mai si que tenía razón, ahora si he quedado algo sorprendida, no debería subestimarla tanto._

_De todos modos, estábamos muy cerca de la mesa de Natsuki, yo me encontraba mirando a la mesa, y Mai se encontraba frente a mí y no veía lo que pasaba con Natsuki, pero estaba demasiado tranquila, yo me encontraba mas nerviosa… Pero soy yo o ¿Esta como buscando a alguien?_

_- No creo que ellas estén solas, si te estas preguntando lo que yo creo que te estas preguntando_

_- Ah… si, lo siento, parece que ya están platicando… _

_Así pasaron varios minutos, tal vez una hora, al parecer al fin la joven había encontrado interesante a Natsuki, pues ya se reía ocasionalmente de alguna ocurrencia de ella, lo malo es que no podía saber de que estaban hablando. Pero las cosas cambiaron porque de repente parece que la chica le preguntó algo a Natsuki y esta se puso seria, después pude observar la tristeza en el rostro de la joven. Natsuki tenía en su rostro una expresión maternal que nunca le vi, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era saber que era lo que estaban hablando… Porque ahora estaban discutiendo algo… de pronto Mai se levantó._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Al baño… espérame_

_- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado_

_No se si en realidad iría al baño, porque su mirada cuando me habló estaba fija en algo o en alguien, pero no importa, la discusión entre Natsuki y la otra mujer estaba tornándose más intensa, sin llamar la atención de los demás pero seguía siéndolo._

_Pasó más tiempo y de Mai, ni sus luces. Pero después llegó a la mesa una joven de cabello rubio y Natsuki se tomo la cabeza con las manos, como si estuviera frustrada. La rubia estaba hablando con la acompañante de Natsuki._

_Entonces escuché la voz de Mai, no venía sola… y ella y otra persona se sentaron en mi mesa._

_- ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_- Elliot, esta complicando las cosas como siempre…_

_La que habló era una muchacha rubia y con lentes, que era parecida a la que estaba sentada con Natsuki. Venía vestida de negro… _

_- Shizuru, ella es Sarah Gallagher, es hermana de Elliot, la chica de allá, la muchacha que esta con Natsuki se llama Lena, Sarah, ella es Shizuru_

_- La hermana de Viola – sama, si… me dijiste, mucho gusto, habrá tiempo de presentarnos, como sea, te explicaré brevemente, Lena se quiere fugar con un hombre que no es del agrado de su padre, Shiro, y planeaba fugarse hoy en la madrugada con él, y obviamente la cita con Natsuki era con doble propósito, que su hija tratara de olvidarse de Shiro y que Natsuki la detenga_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, Lena es una mujer bastante tranquila, apuesto que estuvo tratando de convencer a Natsuki, o incluso le pidió ayuda_

_- Pero Natsuki no es así, sabe que su jefe la va a matar si deja que su hija se vaya, por eso la escogió a ella, o al menos llegamos a esa conclusión_

_- Mi hermana esta enamorada de Lena, y aunque aceptó ayudarle, ahora ya se esta echando para atrás…_

_- Demonios…_

_- Shizuru, ¿crees que exista una posibilidad de que Lena se vaya con su novio sin que Natsuki quede mal?_

_- No lo se… Este novio… ¿También es mafioso?_

_- No para nada, el esta en contra de eso, y Vito quiere a alguien que se haga cargo de sus negocios… Shiro es demasiado pacifico… No tienen ayuda de ningún lado – La chica rubia estaba bastante impaciente_

_- Nosotras tampoco somos parte de eso, no hay manera de que podamos hacer algo…_

_- ¿No podrías llamar a tu hermana?_

_- ¿A Viola? No creo que nos pueda ayudar… cierto que se dedica a estas cosas, pero ella no pertenece a nada de esto, están locas si creen que esto va a acabar bien, es hija de un mafioso. De un jefe._

_- Lo sé pero… Se que no le harían daño de ningún modo. Sus padres la quien después de todo…_

_- No seas tonta, son como los míos, cuidan sus negocios… Y ella solo es un medio para conseguirlos_

_La chica se quedó callada, sabía que yo tenía razón._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo que? _

_- ¿Perteneces a la mafia italiana Gallagher?_

_- No, a la rusa_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- No, por supuesto que no, somos igual que Viola, independientes, solo que desde siempre Lena y mi hermana fueron amigas, por eso estoy involucrada, mi fachada es ser investigadora privada, yo pensaba que tu si pertenecías a todo esto._

_Entonces se me ocurrió un plan… Pero había una falla en el: Mai. En cuanto me mencionaron a Viola, se me ocurrió que ellas le pidieron ayuda a los Kanzaki, yo iba a ser lo mismo. Tenía que hablar con Mikoto. Mi plan era que los Kanzaki emboscaran a Natsuki sin hacerle daño y dejar escapar a la tal Lena, así Natsuki no tendría la culpa. Solo que Mai… no debía saber lo de Mikoto, no sería yo quien se lo dijera._

_Tendría que tratar de poner el plan en marcha._

_- Ya se van…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Vamos Shizuru _

_Me pregunté en ese momento si Mai tendría algún plan que yo no sabía._

_Como sea fuimos detrás de ellas sin que lo notaran. ¿Qué era lo iba a pasar?"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Se supone que desde ayer iba a salir este capitulo pero el no dejaba logearte asi que ni modo. Pero ya esta, espero que les guste, esta bastante largo... Pero espero que se aclaren unas dudas y bueno el "arc" de la mafia ya esta acabando y va a dejar de ser el tema principal, ahora todo va a ser el triangulo amoroso a full xD. Bueno Lena Sayers hizo su aparicion por fin aqui aunque sea por poco tiempo, asi como los personajes de Otome Sifr. y seguiran apareciendo mas personajes de Mai HiME, Otome, Sifr y Destiny... Por cierto en el episodio pasado algunos personajes de Simoun aparecieron xD no se si alguien se dio cuenta._

_Los reviews se esperan y muchas pero muchas gracias por leer la historia._


	10. diez años

**/// Diez años**

Las cosas se estaban tornando peligrosas. Demasiado. No es bueno mezclar el trabajo con el amor, y mucho menos si tu trabajo es en el crimen organizado. Las cosas se estaban empezando a salir de control, pues esto solo era el principio del fin para todas las personas involucradas, pues si vida como la conocían hasta ese día, había terminado.

***** Natsuki Kuga*****

La chica de cabellos cobaltos salió con la mujer llamada Lena y Elliot. No parecía muy contenta.

- Sube al auto Lena, te voy a llevar a tu casa

- No voy a permitir que me lleves Kuga, no voy a volver a mi casa, ya te lo expliqué

- Y yo ya te expliqué que no puedo dejarte

- No nos dejas otra opción

"_No se ni de donde vino, pero alguien detrás de mi, me tocó el hombro en señal de llamar mi atención, era un muchacho de cabello castaño y claro, no muy alto y portaba anteojos, tenía sus dos manos al frente y de repente… sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Y ya no sentí nada._

_Dentro de mi inconciencia me puse a pensar en muchas cosas… pero no me podía permitir estar así más tiempo. Aún no me sentía del todo bien, mi cabeza me dolía y se habían llevado mi celular, bueno al menos uno de ellos, se llevaron el del trabajo y se habían llevado mi auto. Rápidamente le marqué a Sergey, pero no contestaba, usualmente el idiota no contesta su celular personal, solo el del trabajo, pero esos teléfonos están conectados y el mío no esta. Solo hay un recurso, Nao._

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Na… o_

_- ¿Kuga?_

_- Rápido… la hija… del jefe, escapa, muévanse… _

_- Esta bien, entiendo, ahora mando a alguien por ti, el jefe dijo donde ibas a estar, de todos modos el mandó gente, afuera del lugar, así que no creo que haya pasado nada._

_- Si_

_Escuché como Nao colgaba, y yo no podía levantarme, aún. Pasarían casi 20 minutos para que yo me pudiera recobrar totalmente, y aún nadie había llegado por mí, cuando vi un VW Bora deportivo de color vino, era Akira._

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si_

_- Sube, tenemos que encontrarlos, la chica iba con otros dos sujetos no identificados_

_- Si, lo se… Mi cabeza me mata_

_- Traje esto, toma_

_Me arrojó un botiquín de primeros auxilios_

_- ¿Qué tal si esto estaba más grave?_

_- No te oías tan mal… _

_- Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que se entere el jefe… aunque me imagino que ya lo sabe._

_- No, les dijimos a los escoltas que cerraran el pico, que nosotros lo arreglábamos, afortunadamente pudiste avisarnos antes_

_- Si… También los golpearon ¿verdad?_

_- Si, la chica que viene con ellos… y la hija del jefe, son peligrosas_

_- Me lo dices a mí…_

_- Sergey no esta, lo tratamos de localizar, pero nada de nada, Miyu esta en las afueras y logró ver tu vehículo y los esta siguiendo, tenemos la ubicación. Nao me dijo que nos espera en la carretera con otro auto y con una moto para ti, así que trata de sentirte mejor cuanto antes_

_- Eso díselo a mi cuerpo_

_- Si, yo se… Espero que no haya mucho tráfico…_

_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_- Bueno… todo esto era una trampa que Don Vito le había puesto a su hija. Verás Shiro es un muchacho humilde, es el chico que va con ellas, y es el amor más grande de Lena…_

_[Flashback]_

_Lena estaba realmente aburrida y hastiada de mi, pero yo trataba de hacer conversación a como de lugar… entonces ella empezó a hablar, al fin, al menos más fluidamente._

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- El confía en ti, plenamente_

_- ¿Tu padre? Bueno, si, pero no es para tanto_

_- El no te hubiera confiado nunca esta tarea si no hubieras estado a la altura_

_- Bueno, más bien querrás decir que el te quiere cuidar_

_- ¿A mi? Si, claro, lo único que a el le importa es su "negocio", al parecer aún no te has dado cuenta *suspiro*, eres más ingenua._

_- Es que no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir_

_- El quiere dejarte la mafia a ti_

_- Estas loca, con todo respeto_

_- No, en serio_

_- ¿Y como lo sabes?_

_- Soy su hija, y se muchas cosas que aprendí por las malas, verás, no se que te dijo mi padre acerca de porque te mando conmigo, pero el no va a dejar que me case con mi novio._

_- ¿Tienes novio?_

_- Si, se llama Shiro, y lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero mi padre nunca me va a dejar, el… es un chico común y corriente, es ingeniero industrial, arregla máquinas y las mejore, crea e inventa… El no es un chico de acción ni de negocios, además el esta en contra de este tipo de cosas y yo también. Odio las guerras y este tipo de cosas…_

_- Si ya se, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

_- A papá no le agrada Shiro por esas razones, el no podría heredar la mafia, y me quiere utilizar a mi para conseguir a alguien que cuide de mi y mi madre y de el negocio familiar. ¿No te das cuenta? El quiere meterte a ti en mí por todos lados. Tal vez no te haya dado la impresión, pero yo te conozco aún si tu no lo sabes, papá siempre esta hablando de ti, y es porque ya te escogió a ti, dice que eres mejor líder, eres inteligente y confiable en comparación de sus demás empleados._

_- Oh, esto si ha sido una sorpresa…_

_- Pero se que a ti no te interesa esto… ¿Eres música verdad? Se que eso debe ser lo más importante para ti, porque dejaste esto por un tiempo… Se que tienes cosas mas queridas y no vas a tirar tu vida a la basura como mi padre lo hizo con la suya_

_- Yo… no sabría que decirte… Bueno, ciertamente no estoy lista para esa responsabilidad_

_- Como si te la fuera a dar tan pronto…_

_- Yo se, pero eso no importa, ¿Por qué me dices esto?_

_- El te envió precisamente porque se dio cuenta de que estaba planeando huir con mi novio esta noche, y así lo haré aunque me cueste la vida._

_- No te lo voy a permitir y lo sabes…_

_- En cualquier momento mi amiga vendrá por mí… Ya será tu elección_

_- Te voy a decir una cosa… Eres una egoísta, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que vas a causar? Yo no quería verme envuelta en esta situación, me obligaron a salir contigo y no me esperaba esto… Entiéndeme a mí. Si permito que te vayas así como así tu padre me va a matar o peor aún va a matar a mis seres queridos. Yo tengo mucho que perder… por eso no puedo dejarte ir_

_- Es una pena… supongo que va a ser por las malas_

_- Por las malas te voy a llevar yo con tu padre… _

_- Ya no quiero estar en este mundo, si mi madre quiere estar involucrada es su decisión, pero yo ya no quiero estar aquí…_

_- Eso lo puedo comprender, pero… ¿Por qué no esperas un tiempo?_

_- No puedo esperar más… mi juventud se esfuma… Además ya no hay tiempo, tiene que se hoy…_

_En realidad ya no sabía que más decir, la chica aunque era hermosa era más necia de lo que puedo describir._

_- Elliot_

_- Lena_

_- Me imagino que eres la amiga…_

_- Si, y tu la cita… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú cita era una mujer Lena? ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? _

_La chica se puso a hacer cosas infantiles. _

_- No es momento Elliot, tenemos que irnos_

_- No, de eso nada_

_- De hecho Lena… ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? Digo… no puedes asegurar que las cosas con Shiro vayan a salir bien_

_- Pero no quiero que me obliguen a estar con Kuga o quien sea… Mi padre nunca me heredaría a mi todo, y no es que lo quiera, Dios me libre_

_- Pero bueno… Es que es muy peligroso_

_- Se que solo hay dos salidas: La libertad o la muerte, y cualquiera es bienvenida con tal de ya no estar aquí ni un día más…_

_- Elliot ¿verdad? Tú eres su amiga, tienes que convencerla…_

_- Eso trato… pero… después de todo mi elección fue que yo sería feliz con tal de que Lena lo fuera… Además Shiro ya esta abajo._

_- ¿En serio?_

_En ese momento vi en su rostro lo que es estar enamorado, esa determinación que nunca había visto… Pero por lo mismo no podía dejarla hacer su voluntad, si la dejaba, mi vida peligraba y las de Mai y Shizuru también. Y el resto es historia._

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_- Así que eso sucedió…_

_- Si… maldición, estoy frita_

_- No te preocupes… Oye… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, se que no es el momento, pero algo me dice que va a suceder algo muy fuerte y probablemente no podamos hablar bien después_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es tu intuición femenina?_

_- Cállate es importante_

_Y se que lo decía en serio, Akira es asombrosa, maneja a una velocidad impresionante sin titubear y lo hace perfectamente, como si estuviéramos en un videojuego surrealista. Y aún así puede hablar conmigo sin si quiera distraerse._

_- Es acerca de Mai Tokiha_

_- ¿Mai? ¿Esta bien?_

_- Si, ella esta bien, pero bueno… Supongo que viste al chico el otro día en casa de Sergey_

_- Si_

_- Es su hermano_

_- Bromeas_

_- No, de verdad, es Takumi Tokiha, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y desde que me dijiste y presentaste a Mai todo se hizo más claro. Takumi me había mencionado que tenía una hermana a la que no había visto en años, se peleo con ella o algo así._

_- El abandonó a Mai_

_- No es cierto_

_- Que si_

_- Takumi cree que Mai mató a sus padres_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Yo no lo creo… _

_- Yo tampoco_

_- Pero él si… y mucha gente lo cree, pero en realidad fueron circunstancias algo extrañas, pero en realidad no creo que haya sido la culpa de ella_

_- Hablaré con ella, de todos modos yo le creo_

_- Si… bueno… se que no es el momento, porque creo que presioné demasiado a Takumi, pero después podríamos intentar que arreglaran las cosas_

_- Si… A Mai le daría mucho gusto saber que su hermano esta bien_

_- Incluso a Takumi le haría feliz saber que su hermana mayor esta bien, aunque no lo admita… llegamos. _

_Nao estaba con Nina afuera de una enorme camioneta pickup Dodge roja, y traían una moto BMW negra con azul que ya habían desmontado._

_Tan pronto llegamos, hablamos con ellas._

_- Nosotros vamos a tratar de llegar del otro lado, Akira va aseguir este camino, y tu Kuga, trata de llegar por la lateral, Miyu sigue tras ellos, si hay algún cambio ella nos avisa._

_- Si…_

_Emprendimos la marcha y en menos de 15 minutos yo ya los tenía, incluso sobrepase a Miyu, quien traía un Nissan blanco para no llamar la atención. Pude ver que aún llevaban el Ferrari negro. De pronto pararon y Lena bajó._

_- Vámonos_

_- No, Kuga, y me voy a deshacer de ti…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Me apuntó y disparó dos veces, sentí que me dio la primera vez pero ya no la segunda porque me moví… Sentí el impacto. Y no tardó mucho tiempo para que me comenzara a salir la sangre a raudales…Solo vi que se fueron… para nunca volver._

_Miyu paró y me vio._

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si, no es nada_

_Mentira, me dolía y mucho._

_- Espera_

_- Si_

_Miyu habló por teléfono y le hablo a Nao y a Akira, después le habló al jefe._

_- No está molesto contigo, pero quiere verte en cuanto antes, dice que es urgente, y después dejará que te marches al médico_

_- Si, claro_

_- Sube, Nao recoge la moto_

_- De todos modos ni es mía_

_Ya sabía yo que aunque le haya dicho eso a Miyu, probablemente este molesto y me vaya a asesinar._

_- No te preocupes, no te va a matar_

_- Ojala que no…_

_Estoy muerta. Estoy muerta._

_El camino se me hizo muy corto y el dolor no era nada en comparación de los nervios que sentía. Solo me había amarrado un trozo de mi propia ropa al hombro y ya._

_- Llegamos_

_El jefe estaba en su oficina_

_- Pasa…_

_- Justo como lo esperaba de ti Kuga, dispuesta a poner tu vida con tal de lograr tu trabajo… Estoy molesto, pero con mi hija, tú no tienes la culpa realmente de lo que pasó. Mandé a todos a ir detrás de ella. Hiciste lo que pudiste._

_- Lo lamento mucho mi señor._

_- Esta bien, sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero al menos lo intenté, la traeré aquí de vuelta a como de lugar. Ahora ve con Miyu a que te arreglen ese brazo._

_- Si_

_- Buen trabajo_

_- Gracias… por todo_

_Estaba feliz por que tenía buena suerte, y Miyu y yo ya estábamos en la puerta de la mansión cuando escuchamos un balazo, subimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero ya no pudimos subir a su oficina, todo estaba en llamas._

_- ¿Qué demonios?_

_- Agáchate_

_Miyu y yo estábamos tratando de volver a salir y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Pero unos hombres con pasamontañas nos vieron y comenzó la lluvia de balas, yo también intente disparar, pero me dieron varias veces… Y todo se volvió borroso"_

***** Shizuru Fujino*** **

"_Después de que Natsuki se fue, salimos a la calle… en realidad yo quería estar sola para comunicarme con Mikoto… pero tendría que esperar._

_- ¿Qué hacemos?_

_- No hay nada que hacer… Al parecer mi hermana ya se fue con Lena y Shiro, y no se preocupen por Natsuki, por lo que he escuchado de ella, es muy hábil y se puede cuidar sola… - Sarah se encontraba muy segura de si misma, pero creo que tenía razón._

_- Bueno, en ese caso… Esperaremos a tener noticias… Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y menos contigo_

_Miré despectivamente a Mai… sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero tenía que librarme de ella en cuanto antes, y no solo eso… Tenía que obligarme a mi misma a odiarla, nuestra tregua ya había acabado._

_- Tengo cosas que hacer, adiós, y nunca me vuelvas a buscar Tokiha_

_- ¿Pero que demonios te hice?_

_- Nada, nuestra alianza terminó y yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo… A menos que quieras dejar a Natsuki_

_- Te comportas de manera infantil…_

_- Di lo que quieras, pero al final voy a ganar_

_En realidad si se me hacía estupido todo esto, pero… era mi manera de sentirme bien conmigo misma. No se si me podré explicar… pero no podía traicionarme a mi misma, y así se sentía cuando yo sentía algún tipo de simpatía por Tokiha._

_La otra chica solo se nos quedó viendo…_

_- Al fin terminó todo, no podía estar un segundo más cerca de ti…_

_Me di la vuelta y la dejé, ni si quiera me molesté en verla bien a la cara, no podría encontrarme con esos ojos violetas. Definitivamente no._

_Ya a salvo en mi auto intenté hablar con Mikoto, pero nunca atendió la llamada y de pronto sentí una corazonada, que me decía que algo no estaba nada bien. Intenté llamarle a Viola, más por desesperación que otra cosa y nada. Natsuki, nada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Nadie contestaba…_

_Y ya sabía de antemano que Tomoe no estaba en casa… Así que decidí que lo mejor sería tranquilizarme e ir a casa…_

_Llegué ahí y todo estaba tranquilo, tomé mi habitual baño antes de ir a la cama y una hora más tarde llamaron a mi puerta…_

_Eran varios hombres y patrullas de la policía… algo definitivamente estaba mal._

_- Shizuru Fujino ¿Es usted?_

_- Si, ¿En que puedo servirle?_

_- Esta usted arrestada por fraude fiscal y es sospechosa en el asesinato de Daisuke Senou_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Me pusieron las esposas y me subieron a la patrulla… Ahora si, no tenía explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Mi cerebro estaba tardando en reaccionar adecuadamente, primero porque me lamente que me pusieran esposas en esta situación… Y luego porque no comprendía nada. Senou… el es mi jefe, dueño de la empresa de donde trabajo._

_Cuando llegamos a la estación, me leyeron mis derechos y me pusieron en una celda, tenía que hablar con alguien, quien sea, y aunque me dejaron hacer algunas llamadas… no encontré a mi abogado, que era Reito, ni a Viola, ni a Tomoe… ni Fumi Himeno, no me contestaba nadie, estaba sola__ (porque no había nadie más que yo), abandonada y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana._

_Los policías tenían mi celular y temía que les hubieran avisado a mis padres, se que ya no soy una adolescente, pero de todos modos._

_Tal vez fue en la madrugada que el sueño estaba apoderándose de mi, ahora ya mas tranquila, cuando uno de los guardias se acerco y con su macana golpeó los barrotes de la celda haciendo un ruido espantoso._

_- Fujino, puedes salir, pagaron tu fianza…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

_- Le avisamos a las personas de tu teléfono, pero solo una contesto, esta aquí afuera, puedes irte…_

_¿Qué demonios? Espero que no haya sido mi padre o mi madre, estoy muerta._

_- Tu… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Viniste para humillarme? ¿Lo hiciste por eso?_

_La chica solo me veía con expresión lastimera._

_- Natsuki está en el hospital_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Tranquilízate, esta bien ya te explicaré, por ahora tienes que decirme por que estas aquí…_

_- Yo no te debo explicaciones de ningún tipo… Mai_

_No entendía porque ella había pagado la fianza, cuando era demasiado dinero. Y Sarah Gallagher se encontraba aún a su lado."_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

Todos alguna vez hemos experimentado la desolación total que trae consigo algún evento de carácter traumático. En ese momento la joven de cabellos cortos y erizados estaba sentada en el pasillo de una lujosísima mansión, de carácter moderno, aún más grande y exquisita que la de su padre. Tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro y sus ojos mostraban lo desconsolada que estaba. En una sola noche toda su vida se había perdido. Los adultos iban y venían en los pasillos.

- Mikoto, el jefe quiere verte

- Si, gracias Erstin

Su voz sonaba demasiado apagada y en realidad apenas y tenía fuerzas para caminar hasta donde estaba su hermano. En la enorme sala de juntas se encontraba su hermano, y junto a el su mejor amigo Nagi. Pero estaban dos personas que no conocía, un hombre rubio y una mujer de anteojos y cabello castaño.

"_Probablemente quiere discutir conmigo algunas cosas…_

_- Mikoto, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_- Si, gracias ani-ue_

_- Se que no fue el mejor momento de contarte aquella noticia…_

_- Descuida, era mejor saberla_

_- Así es… Toma asiento_

_- Si hermano_

_En realidad en ese momento lo único que quería era estar lejos de él y de todo. Nunca antes había añorado demasiado mi tranquila vida en el campo. Nunca había deseado no haber nacido. _

_[Flashback]_

_- Los trabajos han sido ejecutados de manera satisfactoria, te felicito Mikoto_

_- Gracias Erstin… ¿Puedo ver a mi padre?_

_- El esta muy ocupado en este momento, pero mira, me dijo que te diera esto._

_Me dio unas llaves, era increíble, tenía un auto._

_- Me dijo que te dijera que tuvieras mucho cuidado y que cualquiera de los chóferes puede enseñarte a conducir._

_- Increíble, gracias_

_En ese momento me encontraba muy feliz, pero mis momentos de paz se terminarían en un día más. Reito tenía que hablar conmigo._

_- Mikoto…_

_- Hermano – Corrí y lo abrase como era habitual…_

_- Mikoto, ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Y que quiero lo mejor para ti?_

_- Si, lo se…_

_- Bueno, tenemos que hablar, hay algunas cosas que creo deberías saber… _

_- Claro_

_- Tu sabes que lo que estamos haciendo no esta bien, ¿verdad?_

_- Si…_

_- Y bueno, prácticamente estamos atrapados por los deseos de nuestro padre, pero yo ya no quiero estar más así…_

_- Pero… es imposible, tu sabes quien es nuestro padre y es prácticamente imposible salirnos… y más siendo los hijos, los únicos._

_- Lo sé, pero hay una sola manera…_

_- Derrocándolo… Reito… tu… _

_- Lo siento Mikoto, es la única manera, mi plan esta casi en marcha y es perfecto… solo faltan dos detalles, uno es… saber si cuento contigo, y el segundo es si tu estás dispuesta a escuchar una historia y tomar una decisión…_

_- Hermano…_

_- Escúchame y después me dices lo que piensas hacer_

_Comenzó contándome algo acerca de lo mal que trató nuestro padre a su madre, la manera en que el la trataba la orilló a serle infiel a nuestro padre, y como fue asesinada por la misma razón. Después me explicó… mi llegada, el porque estoy aquí y lo que le hizo a mi madre. Todo eso que es tan difícil para mí de explicar… Cuando lo escuché no daba crédito, pero ya no había vuelta atrás desde que escuche: tu mama fue violada y no sobrevivió más que lo suficiente para que vieras el mundo._

_Después ya no le puse atención a todo lo que decía Reito… ya todo carecía de importancia y de sentido, solo reaccioné cuando mi hermano mencionó que sabía lo que yo sentía por Mai, que el me daba su apoyo y que me ayudaría a que dejará a la tarada de Kuga, pero que mi padre nunca permitiría eso porque es un homo fóbico y además creería__ que Mai es de clase baja, y que incluso podría asesinarla o a mí como hizo con la madre de Reito. Pero yo ya no era yo misma, me había desquiciado lo que me dijo._

_- ¿Entonces Mikoto? Es evidente quien te quiere más… _

_- Cuenta… con…_

_- Ya lo sabía, y serás tú… Quien tendrá el privilegio de tomar venganza_

_Simplemente fui y le disparé a quemarropa a mi padre… En ese momento me encontraba demasiado trastornada y no pensé en que yo merecía una explicación, en que necesitaba que el me diera su versión. Nunca pensé que el merecía una segunda oportunidad, y en mi corazón lo sabía, que siempre me iba a arrepentir de lo que hice._

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_Reito terminó de decir tanta palabrería… al parecer estaba ganando o ganó. El era el líder, amo y señor de los Kanzaki, Nagi D'Artai era el rey de la mafia, la mafia italo japonesa también era historia, y todos los demás les debían respeto._

_Escuché que se había quedado con la empresa de su jefe… y que se había deshecho de él, en realidad no entendía mucho… pero un hombre llegó y su expresión cambio._

_- Fujino… ¡Maldición!_

_Mi hermano tenía una expresión demasiado desquiciada, con los ojos desorbitados… Al parecer algo cambió sus planes… _

_- Calma_

_Nagi estaba bastante sereno…_

_- Ya lo arreglaremos… _

_- Si, tienes razón… Lamentablemente Miyu Glear y Kuga Natsuki presenciaron la caída de su jefecito…_

_- Demonios… _

_Ahora era el rubio el que tenía una expresión preocupada_

_- No te preocupes Sergey, están vivas…_

_¿Quién era Nagi en realidad? Ahora solo espero que Mai este bien, aunque porque no podría estarlo, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. De Kuga lo entiendo, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver Shizuru en esto."_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

Había mucha gente, demasiada, pero para ella era como si no hubiera nadie más. Podía ver todo el mundo de gente que había llenado el estadio. Había llegado el momento del "encore", era la última vez que los veía así… Adiós a Natsuki Kruger & The never ending spiral… Era el concierto de despedida, y empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida… La pelirroja estaba recargada en el palco que se le había asignado, estaba sola aquella vez y en lo que empezaba la última canción recordó lo que pasó hace dos meses…

"_Sería lógico decir que hubiera sido mejor no haber ido nunca a espiar a Natsuki, pero de ninguna manera me arrepiento de lo que paso._

_[Flashback]_

_En el restaurante donde estaba con Shizuru, había mucha gente, y estaba yo de espaldas a Natsuki, en realidad no me importaba mientras estuviera cerca. Su espalda estaba detrás de la mía prácticamente y Shizuru estaba viendo a Lena. Yo estaba más preocupada por encontrar a los "espías", porque sabíamos que no habían mandado a Natsuki sola, pero nada, lo que empecé a notar de extraño era a dos rubias que estaban hasta el fondo, en lo más oscuro del lugar. No paraban de discutir entre ellas y estaban señalando y mirando a la mesa de Natsuki continuamente. Entonces vi mi oportunidad, una de las chicas fue hacía el baño._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Al baño… espérame_

_- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado_

_Shizuru estaba demasiado pendiente de Natsuki y su acompañante, pero no podía perder el tiempo, cuando entré al baño vi a la chica que se estaba echando agua en la cara._

_- Menuda noche ¿verdad?_

_- Eh… Si supongo_

_- ¿Las mando Vito?_

_- ¿Qué? No, yo pensaba que las había mandado a ustedes… No son nada discretas_

_- Ni ustedes, soy Mai Tokiha_

_- Sara Gallagher_

_La chica me pareció adorable, había algo encantador en ella y me dio la confianza suficiente para hablarle._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Ah… yo vengo porque Natsuki Kuga es mi novia, y bueno Shizuru Fujino, la chica que viene conmigo también quiere con ella jeje…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Y así lo dices tan tranquila?_

_- Pues si… Estábamos preocupadas por ella… Por eso venimos_

_- Ya… Yo vine a acompañar a mi hermana solamente, ella esta obsesionada con Lena, tanto que la va a ayudar a escapar, supongo que estás al tanto de la situación de Lena, del trabajo de su padre…_

_- Ah claro…_

_- Bueno, ella ama a alguien no querido por su familia y la única manera es escaparse con él… Pero es algo disparatado ¿no crees?_

_- Por supuesto que sí… Además… Natsuki, no creo que deje que se vaya_

_- Pues ojala que no, mi madre me mata si algo le pasa a Elliot, espero que razone y no se mete donde no la llaman_

_- ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_- Nada… Bueno es mi opinión Tokiha – san_

_- Mai_

_- Si… como te decía, es solo mi opinión, pero creo que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas salgan como tienen que salir, es decir… Aunque escapen, se que los van a atrapar tarde o temprano, solo espero que Elliot sea lo suficientemente inteligente y no deje que la atrapen. Es mejor no meternos, además yo soy nueva en esto y no hay mucho que pueda hacer y tú… a leguas se te nota que no sabes nada de esto y no eres de este ambiente, y menos tú amiga… eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_- Shizuru, Fujino. Creo que tienes razón, es mejor no hacer algo que probablemente empeore las cosas…_

_- Claro…, Fujino… Es hermana de Viola Fujino ¿O las confundo?_

_- Si, es la misma, ¿Conoces a su hermana?_

_- Quien no… pero no sabía que tenía hermanas_

_- Son una familia influyente, tenía entendido_

_- Supongo que si, pero no tanto, aquí son pocas las familias que de verdad son influyentes… como los Kanzaki…_

_- ¿Kanzaki? Me suena el nombre… Conozco un Reito Kanzaki…_

_- Ah… si, es hijo del mismo Kanzaki del que te hablo, jefe de los yakuza._

_- ¿Yakuza? ¿Es en serio?_

_- Si, ¿No sabías?_

_- ¡Claro que no! Yo no conozco mucho a Kanzaki… pero… tengo una amiga que es su hermana, pero… tienen diferente apellido, nunca me ha cuadrado eso, no se si de verdad sean hermanos biológicos._

_- Mikoto Minagi… ¿Es ella?_

_- ¿La conoces?_

_- Solo he oído hablar de ella, ¿apoco si es tu amiga? He oído que es bastante peligrosa y brutal_

_- No lo creo… Ella no es así_

_- Mai, me das la impresión de que eres buena persona y que estas metiéndote en algo demasiado peligroso… Te aseguro que la Kuga que tú conoces no es como la que ves en televisión ni la que trabaja con Don Vito… La debes de querer mucho para arriesgarte así_

_- Supongo… Dios, en un día se entera uno de todo_

_- Si… lo siento si fui indiscreta_

_- No, para nada…_

_- Mejor vámonos… A ver que pasa con Lena_

_- Si, ven, vamos_

_Cuando salimos me sentía un poco mareada porque no podía creer lo que aquella chica me había dicho, podría ser posible pero tampoco podría ser cierto…_

_Nos sentamos en la mesa de Shizuru y vimos como transcurrían las cosas, y yo estaba algo distraída… Cuando salimos, Shizuru se fue y se veía también bastante nerviosa… Y claro, me dijo de cosas, pero decidí no darle importancia…_

_- Mai… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?_

_- Ah, no quiero ocasionar molestias_

_- No es molestia, además viniste con esa chica ¿no? Y ya se fue…_

_- Cierto, esta bien_

_Sarah traía una motoneta y nos fuimos juntas, nunca me había sentido tan segura… solo con Natsuki, pero esta chica era bastante dulce y eso que casi nunca me fijo en chicas. Ya en mi casa la invité a pasar…_

_- Espero que Natsuki esté bien…_

_- Yo también… Oye Mai, ¿Te puedo contar algo y no le dices a nadie?_

_- Claro…_

_- Algo sospecho de esta fecha, digo… Elliot no sabía nada en realidad, pero Lena estaba muy insistente en que tenía que ser hoy a fuerzas la fecha del escape. Además… hay rumores de que va a "haber una revolución" entre las organizaciones criminales más poderosas del país…_

_- Eh… me la pones difícil… Yo no se nada de eso… Me han mantenido mucho al margen en realidad_

_- Ya veo…_

_- ¿Y tu perteneces a algo de eso?_

_- Soy ladrona de cuello blanco, solamente… No soy nada importante_

_- No deberías seguir en este mundo…_

_- Tal vez no, se esta poniendo muy peligroso_

_Un poco pasada la media noche el celular de Sarah sonó y pude escuchar que su hermana le había hablado, y que estaba bien y a salvo. Que Lena y su novio también pudieron escapar a salvo, algo de unas explosiones que salieron exitosas en la carretera para librarse de los yakuza. Al parecer esos explosivos los fabricó la misma Sarah, solo que después Sarah preguntó por Natsuki y puso un rostro sombrío, ahora si estaba yo un poco alarmada, después de unos minutos colgó._

_- Dios… Natsuki esta bien… pero…_

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Lena le disparó… pero no te preocupes, no es grave, y no estaba sola, una de sus compañeras se la llevo y al parecer la propia Natsuki se levantó sola… Rayos_

_- Espero que este bien…_

_Saqué mi teléfono…_

_- Yo que tu no lo haría… aún, espera un poco… Si algo estuviera mal te hablaría, no esta realmente herida._

_- Esta bien…_

_- Lo mejor será que ya me vaya…_

_- Si esta bien, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_- Si, tal vez… _

_Ella me sonrió y algo dentro de mí se encendió… _

_Entonces ya era casi la una de la mañana cuando mi teléfono sonó, y Sarah lo tenía porque me lo había quitado._

_- Lo siento_

_- Esta bien, contesta por favor_

_- Si, ¿Diga? Si, es su teléfono, ahora se la paso_

_- ¿Quién es? _

_- Es de la estación de policía_

_Ahora si estaba asustada._

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Mai Tokiha?_

_- Si, soy yo…_

_- ¿Conoce usted a Shizuru Fujino?_

_- Si, ¿Esta bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo?_

_- Si, esta bien, le avisamos a usted porque nadie más nos contesta, solo nos preguntamos si podría informarle a sus familiares o alguien que le importe que esta arrestada._

_- ¿Arrestada? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con ella?_

_- Es mi amiga… estuvimos casi todo el día juntas…_

_- Se le acusa de fraude fiscal y es sospechosa de asesinato_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si…_

_- Disculpe, ¿Puede salir con fianza?_

_- Si, así es…_

_Cuando me dijeron la cantidad casi me voy para atrás._

_- Bueno… muchas gracias por avisarme._

_Oh… ¿Ahora que hago?_

_- ¿Ocurrió algo?_

_- Shizuru esta en la cárcel… _

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- La acusan de fraude y asesinato…_

_- Eso no esta nada bien_

_- Tengo que sacarla de la cárcel… tengo algo de dinero_

_Fui lo más rápido que pude por mi caja de ahorros, no confío en los bancos y todo lo tengo en mi casa._

_- No deberías tener tanto dinero aquí…_

_- Si no me alcanza… ¿Me compras este anillo?_

_Mi anillo de compromiso que me dio Tate…_

_- Eh… si… supongo…_

_- Llévame por favor a la estación…_

_- Claro, vamos_

_Cuando por fin llegamos, hablé con los policías y mis ahorros se fueron en la fianza de Shizuru, afortunadamente me sobro un poco y no tuve que vender el anillo._

_- Bueno, mientras hago la carta de liberación, la van a soltar ya, puede ir…_

_- Gracias_

_- Por aquí_

_Cuando me vio se quedo fría._

_- Tu… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Viniste para humillarme? ¿Lo hiciste por eso?_

_- Natsuki está en el hospital_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Tranquilízate, esta bien ya te explicaré, por ahora tienes que decirme por que estas aquí…_

_- Yo no te debo explicaciones de ningún tipo… Mai_

_- No te pongas en ese plan. Para que lo sepas, pagué tu fianza porque me caes bien. ¿Contenta? No me debes nada, lo hice porque quise… Se que nunca vamos a ser amigas, pero se que no mataste a nadie y que no cometiste fraude_

_- Eso tú no lo sabes, no soy una santa_

_- Ya lo sé, pero no fuiste tú, se que no… Además no podía dejarte sola… Abandonada, muchas veces en mi vida… me sentí así, no podía…_

_- No juegues conmigo_

_- Me da igual si te molesta, pero no me debes nada, y no lo hice porque me vayas a deber algo y seas condescendiente conmigo… Solo te pido que no le digas nada a Natsuki_

_- Te pagaré el dinero_

_- Esta bien_

_- Gracias_

_- Ya te dije porque lo hice_

_- Lena le disparó a Natsuki… Pero esta bien_

_El teléfono de Sarah sonó de nuevo…_

_- ¿Viola – sama? ¿Mai? Si… Hey Mai, quiere hablar contigo_

_- ¿Con ella?_

_- A ver… ¿Hola?_

_- Hola Mai… oye Mai, la hermana de Sarah me dijo que ella estaba contigo, ya después me cuentas porque conoces a Sarah Gallagher… pero, dime, ¿Shizuru esta contigo? No la puedo localizar_

_- Esta en prisión_

_- Maldición… demasiado tarde_

_- ¿Por qué? La acusan de fraude y asesinato… pero no de quién_

_- Daisuke Senou, su jefe… Pero no es eso… Fumi ya nos había alertado, se ha hecho una autentica guerra de mafias. Lo de Senou fue una pantalla nada más… Algo tiene que ver Reito Kanzaki con todo esto… Mataron a su padre, mataron a Don Vito… y todo esta patas arriba…_

_- Es… demasiado complejo para mí_

_- Lo sé_

_- ¿Natsuki esta bien?_

_- Si… esta en el hospital, al parecer venía herida pero ahora lo esta más y parece que es grave_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Será mejor que vayas al hospital…_

_- Si… lo haré_

_- Al parecer lo de la hija de Vito y lo del asesinato del jefe de Shizuru es todo lo mismo, pero bueno… ¿Me puedes pasar a mi hermana? _

_- Claro, ten Shizuru_

_Ya no escuché la conversación, tenía que ir a ver a Natsuki en cuanto antes…_

_- Listo, Viola me va a sacar de esto… al parecer le conoce cosas a Reito, ya colgó porque tiene cosas que hacer, pero Tokiha…¿Conoces a Aoi Senou?_

_- Si… ¿Por?_

_- Esta involucrada, algo así me dijo Viola, ella es hija de Daisuke Senou… No sabía que el tuviera hijos._

_- ¿Qué? Ya no entiendo nada…_

_- Me dio los datos del hospital donde esta Natsuki, sería mejor que fuéramos_

_- Si…_

_- Las llevo si quieren…_

_- No vamos a caber en tu moto… _

_- Vamos en taxi Mai…_

_- Si no te importa Shizuru, quiero ir con Sarah, ¿Estas bien sola?_

_- Si, descuida_

_Nos fuimos… Y ya en el hospital Natsuki estaba saliendo de cirugía… Pero no nos quedamos toda la noche, me sentía muy cansada y fui a casa… Shizuru también se fue una vez supimos que Natsuki estaba fuera de peligro. Al día siguiente estuve con ella…_

_No volví a ver a Shizuru desde entonces, me mandó con Viola lo que "le preste" y nadie me explicó todo lo que pasó…_

_Tampoco es que me importara mucho pero había cosas que no comprendía…_

_No había visto a Mikoto tampoco desde entonces… _

_Lo único que se es que Tomoe desapareció hace un mes, y que la banda de Natsuki había decidido separarse… Natsuki aún me debe explicaciones… _

_[Fin Flashback]_

_Al fin… era la última canción con aquella alineación, por lo que sabía Natsuki iba a seguir sola… tal vez con diferente banda pero era la última vez…_

_[ La realidad es que sin ti, mi alma vuela  
Si no estás aquí,ya no correré  
Vuelvo a sonreír,vuelvo a reaccionar  
Como el niño que empieza a andar  
Vida que perdí,mundo que olvidé  
Sin poder mirar atrás._

__

Decir sí a ser libre,  
Como el aire que respiro  
A los momentos donde vida que no pude...  
Decir sí a ser libre,como el aire que respiro...  
A los momentos donde vida que no pude,vivir.

Susurros de libertad,inundan hoy mis manos  
Recuerdos de un futuro,futuro que no es cierto  
Vuelvo a reaccionar,vuelvo a caminar  
Como el niño que,comienza a hablar  
Vida que perdí,mundo que olvidé  
Sin poder mirar atrás.

Decir sí a ser libre,  
Como el aire que respiro...  
A los momentos donde vida que no pude  
Decir sí a ser libre,como el aire que respiro  
A los momentos donde vida que no pude vivir.

_Decir sí a ser libre,  
Como el aire que respiro...  
A los momentos donde,vida que no pude  
Decir sí a ser libre,como el aire que respiro  
A los momentos donde,vida que no pude vivir.]_

_Al concluir la canción, pienso que pudo plasmar lo que siente… por que sí es libre… Pero aún no logro que me ame… cuando ella es lo que más quiero en esta vida…"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Bueno, ahora si... esperen el bonus track para mas aclaraciones acerca de la mafia, de todos modos en el siguiente episodio van a poder saber que fue lo que paso con las mafias y como quedaron, porque se desintegro la banda y demás... Obviamente Natsuki quedo libre xD Y ya hay nuevas discordias... ¿Sarah Gallagher se convertira en rival para Natsuki? ¿Shizuru mandaria a matar a Tomoe? Eso y mas en su telenovela favorita Starletts XD_

_Como decia, ayer iba a subir el episodio 9 y no se podia, hoy pude terminar este... Asi que espero actualizarlos mas rapidamente. La cancion de esta vez se llama "Diez años" por Sôber... es una cancion que me gustaba mucho cuando estaba mas joven haha :P. Si les gusta comenten y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Gracias por leer._


	11. eleven heaven

**/// Eleven Heaven**

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

[Flashback]

"_Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pues perdí la conciencia en la casa de Don Vito, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, y lo primero que pude ver, era que evidentemente estaba viva y que estaba en el hospital, el cuarto era definitivamente de hospital, pude abrir los ojos. Y pude ver que tenía flores, ositos de peluche, globos y tarjetas de __ánimo en todos lados. Obviamente tenía que ser obra de Mai o de Shizuru, además pude oír pasos, y pude ver que me tocaban la frente… con un cariño bastante especial. Volví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con una horrible visión._

_- ¡¿Alyssa?!_

_Una niña de unos 10 años estaba frente a mí._

_- Natsuki, que bueno que despertaste… Ya te ves mucho mejor…_

_- La señorita te ha estado cuidando desde que estás aquí…_

_- Gracias Miyu y Alyssa…_

_- De nada, sabes que te quiero mucho Natsuki, eres como una hermana mayor para mí_

_Alyssa no era la hermana biológica de Miyu, pero se querían muchísimo. Aunque yo siempre pensé que yo no le caía bien a Alyssa…_

_- ¿Fuiste tú la qué trajo todo esto?_

_- Sip, ¿te gustan? Están lindos, me habían traído uno que decía "Felicidades, es niña", la verdad lo compré porque era muy bonito el diseño pero no entendía bien la frase hasta que Miyu me explicó y mejor lo cambie…_

_- No te quiero molestar, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que me odiabas._

_- Bueno te dije eso porque, verás era lo que sentía en el momento, pero ya no lo siento… si hubieras jugado al té conmigo no te hubiera dicho eso._

_- Mi jefe me mandó a hacer un trabajo…_

_- Pretextos, pero dejemos lo pasado en el pasado… Hakuna matata._

_Esta niña no deja de ser solo eso una niña._

_- Hakuna matata- ay dios, no puede ser Miyu debe amar con devoción a esta chiquilla para que crea firmemente en sus palabras._

_- Dilo tú- me dijo Alyssa, no lo voy a hacer, pero Miyu me echó una mirada y después al suero que tenía conectado, entonces no me quedó opción._

_- Hakuna matata- dije, que vergonzoso _

_- ¡Qué bonito! Deberíamos cantarla, Miyu la parte de Timón, tú Natsuki la de Pumba y yo la de Simba._

_- Si quieres…_

_- Pero ahora estás muy herida, te cuidaré hasta que te compongas, te daré tus medicinas a los horarios correspondientes y te alimentaré sanamente para que te puedas recuperar con más éxito._

_- Si, claro – Esto era una pesadilla… _

_- Además la señorita Fujino me dio una lista de frutos rojos que ayudarían para tu mejor recuperación…_

_- ¿Shizuru estuvo aquí?_

_- Claro que estuvo aquí, pero yo te hablaba de Viola Fujino… La otra no me cae muy bien con su falsa amabilidad y todo…_

_Carraspeé un poco la garganta para hacerle saber de la mejor manera posible que no me gustaba nada el comentario que estaba haciendo de Shizuru._

_- Lo siento Nat – chan_

_- Esta bien, ¿Pero que hacía Viola aquí?_

_- Vino a visitarte primero que nadie, bueno aparte de nosotras… -Esta vez fue Miyu la que me estaba hablando, había un semblante muy serio en su mirada_

_- Miyu, ¿Qué paso?_

_- Alyssa…_

_- Si, ya se… Voy un rato a la cafetería… Y a la tienda de regalos, creo que faltan mas ositos de peluche… ¡Nos vemos!_

_- Con cuidad señorita Alyssa, por favor…_

_- Si Miyu, ya se…_

_Alyssa salió de la habitación y Miyu tomo asiento en una silla cerca de mí._

_- Lena… traicionó a su padre… Y él esta muerto, es lo más importante que tienes que saber._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquila?_

_- Tú me conoces… No puedo pretender sentir algo que no siento_

_- Si ya sé, pero de todos modos…_

_- La muerte del jefe en sí es algo delicado, pero lo que trae consigo es mucho peor Natsuki_

_Sabía de lo que estaba hablando._

_- Pero Lena no se irá a salir con la suya…_

_- Desafortunadamente si lo hará, pues ella simplemente era una pieza importante en un plan elaborado para re estructurar la mafia en Japón…_

_- Sergey…_

_- ¿Lo sabías?_

_- El me dijo que estaba haciendo un trabajo pero no me dijo para quién…_

_- Aoi Senou… Ese Sergey… es un traidor y deberíamos matarlo, ¿no te dijo nada?_

_- No_

_- ¿Sabías que él trabajaba para a Nagi D'Artai?_

_- Si, me comentó algo así, pero que era necesario… ¿Pero que tiene que ver la amiga de Mai en todo esto?_

_- Ella quería recuperar lo que es suyo, la empresa de su padre, ahí esta lo que me sorprende, apuesto que no tienes ni idea de que empresa era. Sergey sabía desde el principio que el chivo expiatorio iba a ser Shizuru Fujino._

_Al principio a mi cerebro le costo trabajo reaccionar… Pero en cuanto pude procesar la información comprendí lo que me quería decir._

_- ¿La empresa donde trabaja Shizuru? ¿Ella esta bien?_

_- La detuvieron las autoridades, pero… salió, pagaron la fianza y su hermana se encargó de los asuntos legales y Senou se encargó de negociar con los mafiosos. Al parecer Senou tenía cosas que no les convenía a Kanzaki ni a Nagi, aunque nadie sabe de donde sacó tanta información… pero tu y yo sabemos que fue por Sergey._

_- Si, ese viejo perro, nunca va a aprender… _

_- Como sea, Senou es parte de la mafia por los intereses que hay en juego. _

_- Increíble…_

_- Y aún falta lo mejor, los Kanzaki, sus hijos traicionaron al padre y el hijo mayor es el líder ahora…_

_- Mikoto… Imposible… De verdad que acabaron con todos los líderes viejos_

_- Así es, Nagi es el rey ahora_

_- Maldición… Eso no me gusta nada_

_- No solo eso, el se esta metiendo en la política del país, me parece que va tras algo más grande_

_- Esta jugando a ser un maldito Napoleón…_

_- Eso parece, por ahora, nosotros también estamos tratando de re estructurar nuestra familia, desde luego que mayoría de los hombres de Vito fueron eliminados, de las personas de alto rango que quedaron, fuimos nosotros, el "grupo" Natsuki_

_- Ya veo… Eso quiere decir que…_

_- Uno de nosotros será quien lleve la batuta, sabes que Alyssa es la heredera pero aún es muy joven_

_- Tú eres su guardiana legal, así que eres tú quien se hará cargo de la familia Miyu_

_- No exactamente, tenemos una carta de Vito, donde te asigna a ti como la líder temporal_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Lo que me había dicho Lena era verdad…_

_- No lo voy a hacer Miyu, tengo la oportunidad de dejar esta vida ahora, y la voy a tomar, no quiero pasar por este tipo de cosas y mi aspiración en la vida nunca fue ser jefa de la mafia._

_- Tu eres quien tiene que decidir, pero te voy a pedir que lo pienses bien Natsuki, a mi no me molesta ver por los intereses de Alyssa, pero… deberías ver por los tuyos… Sobre todo si sigues con Tokiha, ahora que Minagi es un poder fuerte_

_- Ya sé…_

_Me di la vuelta, no quería pensar en ese momento… En ese instante la puerta se abrió, y era alguien que había ocupado mi mente desde que me dispararon… _

_- Mai_

_- ¡Natsuki! Al fin despertaste…_

_- Si, ¿pero… cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?_

_- Un mes…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Es broma, lo siento, no me pude resistir, dos días…_

_- De todos modos es mucho tiempo…_

_- Bueno, voy a ver a Alyssa, las dejo…_

_- Vaya… Natsuki, parece que la competencia no solo es con Shizuru, si no que con la tal Alyssa… Ya no deberías meterte con tantas mujeres, mira como te dejo Lena_

_- No molestes, Alyssa es una niña y Lena… solo me disparó una vez… Las demás no vi ni quién fue… _

_Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, tenía mi brazo izquierdo enyesado…_

_- Me pregunto si volveré a tocar algún día la guitarra_

_- No seas dramática Natsuki, ni que hubieras perdido un brazo_

_- Si ya se… _

_Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Mai estaba muy pálida y tenía unas marcadas ojeras. _

_- Mai, ¿estas bien?_

_- Si, solo que un poco cansada con todo lo que ha pasado… pero es eso. No hay nada que un buen descanso no solucione._

_- ¿Estas segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… y quedamos que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotras… ¿recuerdas?_

_- Ya sé Shizuru…_

_- ¿Shizuru? Soy Natsuki, ¿Sabes? Si lo hubiera dicho yo, podrías decir que te estoy poniendo el cuerno con ella, pero yo no se que decir, ¿Por qué me confundiste con Shizuru?_

_- Bueno… Hay algo que debes saber Natsuki… He estado pensando en Shizuru, porque estoy preocupada por ella… No se como están las cosas, pero parece que ella salió embarrada en esto de las mafias…_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Pues… el día que te atacaron… se la llevaron a la cárcel_

_- ¿A ella? No me ha dicho nada… - Aunque Miyu me había dicho todo… Lo que me preocupaba era saber como Mai sabía eso…_

_- Shizuru… ¿ha venido a verte?_

_- Si… antes que tu… antes de que supiera que Alyssa me estaba cuidando, pero como estaba inconciente no he hablado con ella, solo me han dicho que vino…_

_- Yo no la he visto…_

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

_- No, por nada… es que me enteré eso es todo…_

_Por un momento pensé que Mai me estaba ocultando algo._

_- De todos modos Natsuki… no deberías seguir en cosas tan peligrosas…_

_Le sonreí y se lo dije_

_- Soy libre ahora… Bueno falta averiguar algunos detalles, pero… ya terminó… podré ser una simple música… y estar a tu lado, como debe de ser… - Titubeé un poco pues… no estaba segura aún de que iba a ser con mi vida._

_-¿En serio? Me da mucho gusto…_

_- Si yo sé…_

_Mai estuvo un rato más conmigo… Tendría que hablar con Shizuru en cuanto saliera de esto. El que me visitó más tarde fue Sergey, quién me explicó como estuvo todo… Y comprendí lo de Shizuru… Y el me intentó convencer que me quedara en la "familia" como jefa temporal, pero no, mi decisión estaba tomada. Sería libre a como de lugar…_

_También arreglamos lo del grupo, aparentemente ya no seguiría nadie conmigo… a final de cuentas, todos queríamos seguir con nuestras vidas. _

_[Fin Flashback]_

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_- Hey Shizuru, no te esperaba tan pronto…_

_- Disculpa… ahora que no tengo trabajo tengo demasiado tiempo libre_

_- Aún siento que todo esto es mi culpa_

_- No… si no te hubiera conocido de todos modos Reito hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que ya deja de sentirte culpable, mejor dime… ¿Cómo va tu proyecto de solista?_

_- Pues bien… pero de todos modos necesito staff nuevo y cosas así… El otro proyecto terminó de manera abrupta y aparte se desapareció Tomoe en el peor de los momentos… ¿No has sabido nada de ella?_

_- Bueno, no sabía que ibas a sacar el tema tan pronto Natsuki, pero de todos modos era algo que te iba a decir hoy. Ella me había pedido matrimonio…_

_En ese momento tragué un poco de saliva, pues no sabía que era lo que me iba a decir. Tomoe se desapareció a los 15 días del incidente de la mafia, y bueno… por una parte me alegraba el hecho, porque estaba alejada de Shizuru y eso me daba esperanzas de que Shizuru no se fuera a casar con ella…_

_- Y le dije que no._

_- ¿En serio? Digo… ¿Por qué no?_

_Entonces Shizuru me sonrió…_

_- Tú sabes por que no… Definitivamente no la amo y no puedo dar ese paso ahora… realmente no…_

_- Si… entiendo… pero…_

_- No te preocupes ya por eso… Lo mió con ella es historia antigua… Pero se desapareció poco después de eso… No sé que fue de ella_

_- Ya veo… bueno no importa, los de la disquera me pusieron un nuevo manager, Masashi Takeda, no lo conozco, pero era el presidente de mi club de fans_

_- Ya veo, Natsuki debería tener cuidado a quien contrata…_

_- Si lo se, pero… por eso mismo, quisiera… ofrecerte trabajo_

_- ¿Quieres que sea tu asistente personal? Eso me haría enormemente feliz, acepto_

_- Eh… gracias, pero no, quiero que seas tu quien administre mis ingresos y seas la contadora de todo eso… pues… yo soy mala para eso…_

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Que decepción no ser tu asistente personal! Pero acepto de todos modos… aunque se que es un trabajo de oficina… estaré cerca de ti_

_Entonces ella me tomó la mano y no pude evitar el sonrojarme._

_- Si… eso creo_

_- ¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde?_

_- No, tengo la tarde libre_

_- Deberíamos hacer algo juntas, como en los viejos tiempos_

_Cuando dije eso en realidad quise dar a entender que iba a estar con Mai. Pero no se lo quería mencionar… Aunque no lo hacen frente a mí, estas dos siempre se están haciendo indirectas y bueno… hay algo raro entre las dos, un día llegó Viola con mucho dinero y se lo dio a Mai, que según era lo que Shizuru le había pedido prestado, pero nunca nadie me explicó nada. Siempre se están criticando Mai y Shizuru y ya me aburrí de sus peleas. _

_- Por esa mirada algo me dice que vas a estar con "esa"_

_- Esa, es mi novia_

_- Natsuki… no quiero presionarte, pero piénsalo bien… por favor_

_- Si, lo haré_

_Últimamente mi relación con Mai… es bastante mala. Digo, nos llevamos bien y siempre hablamos de todo, y me divierto con ella, solo que ya no estoy segura de que siento por ella, ya no esta esa atracción que estaba al principio. Y todo empeoró desde el asunto de la mafia, ahora trabajo mucho más por lo mismo de que necesito mantener mi reputación como cantante y a veces no la veo… pero no es por tiempo realmente. Ya que desde entonces he vuelto a ser cercana a Shizuru… no importa que siempre la veo._

_- Bueno… creo que le hablaré a Mai y le diré que "algo" salió… así podemos estar juntas tu y yo un rato, mañana tengo mucho que hacer y el fin de semana esta lleno también…_

_- Esta bien, te espero afuera_

_- Gracias Shizuru_

_Vi su sonrisa triunfante, seguramente piensa que ya le ganó a Mai… y en cierto sentido lo hizo… Es que Mai me hace muchas preguntas… y Shizuru… bueno, ella siempre me deja ser yo misma. Y en estos momentos ella ha sido mi apoyo._

_- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa Nat – su – ki? _

_- Claro, si quieres, aunque te podría llevar a pasear o a lo que tú quieras…_

_- Vamos a mi casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti…_

_- Ja, no me imagino que puede ser, pero anda, vamos._

_- Claro fu… fu…_

_- Oi… ¿Ya te dijeron que a veces das miedo?_

_- No, para nada, pero viniendo de ti, eso es un halago_

_Nos habíamos quedado de ver afuera de la disquera, y ahora íbamos en mi moto rumbo a la casa de Shizuru. Aunque no tenía idea de nada…_

_- Bueno, llegamos…_

_- Eh… esta bien_

_Shizuru me tomó de la mano y me llevó directo a su sala, donde tenía todo preparado para que pasáramos la tarde viendo películas en su pantalla gigante y su sistema de DVD de alta definición._

_- Espera, ya te traigo tus palomitas, es que si las dejaba hechas se te enfriaban_

_- No te hubieras molestado… aunque creo que ya lo tenías todo planeado._

_- Lo siento, tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo así_

_- Vaya…_

_- Espera, ya vengo, tú ponte cómoda, por que aún falta la sorpresa_

_- ¿Ah sí?_

_- Claro… _

_Me senté en uno lo de los cómodos sillones de Shizuru… y esperé a que ella llegara. _

_- Listo, ahora si, mira…_

_Encendió la televisión y el reproductor…_

_- ¡Wow! ¡En serio! Eres lo máximo Shizuru… Un concierto de los Sex Pistols, eres lo máximo, te amo_

_Eh… no debí decir eso… No debí decir eso._

_- Yo también… eh… pero bueno, es prestado… así que será mejor que lo veas ahora_

_- Claro_

_Estuvo increíble, porque siempre busque ese concierto y nunca lo pude conseguir… Lo disfrute bastante y estuvimos en silencio todo ese tiempo._

_- Bueno… terminó…_

_- Si… Eh… quieres… ¿Qué veamos otra cosa?_

_- ¿En serio Natsuki?_

_- Si, claro…_

_- Tengo tus__ favoritas: "Entrevista con el vampiro" y "La reina de los condenados", tú eliges…_

_- Bueno… será la de entrevista, en otra ocasión nos juntamos a ver la otra, porque en cuanto termine la película…_

_- ¿Te vas?_

_- No me dejaste acabar… Vamos a ver lo que TÚ quieras._

_- Natsuki…_

_- Gracias Shizuru_

_Vimos la película y para cuando terminó ya estaba todo a oscuras…_

_- Ahora si Shizuru…_

_- Esta bien… ¿Te molesta si vemos "Cumbres borrascosas"?_

_- No, nunca la he visto…_

_- No creo que te guste, pero yo tampoco la he visto, es una de las tantas adaptaciones… Es un libro_

_- ¿Cómo Harry Potter y Crepúsculo?_

_- Algo así… pero no es de ese tipo… ¿Leíste Harry Potter?_

_- No, claro que no… Sabes que no leo ni el periódico_

_- Cierto…_

_- Solo que a Mai le gustan mucho los actores de ambas películas y por eso…_

_Demonios. Siempre meto la pata._

_- Eh… veamos la película…_

_Una vez más inicio… pero estaba aburridísima, estaba haciendo frío y se me hizo fácil irme a sentar junto a Shizuru… Las dos quedamos abrazadas en el sillón… Y bueno, repito, la película estaba aburridísima pero parece que a Shizuru le estaba gustando, pues en las escenas románticas me abrazaba con más fuerza, así como en las escenas más intensas._

_Yo estaba cabeceando, pero no podía dejar de abrazar a Shizuru… Ni si quiera se en que acabó la película, pero Shizuru se dio la vuelta y yo quise levantarme también, pero terminamos peligrosamente cerca… Y paso lo que me temía. Shizuru comenzó a besarme, primero fue un suave roce en los labios. En ese momento… todo lo que había sentido antes por Shizuru, regresó a mi en un torbellino…_

_Esos labios. Y el sabor de Shizuru… ciertamente no me había besado desde aquella vez del aeropuerto… pero… esta vez era diferente. Porque yo lo deseaba. La deseo._

_Seguimos con el roce de labios, y pasamos a apasionados besos, en los que podía respirar su suave aliento… Me sobresalté un poco cuando Shizuru introdujo su lengua en mi boca… pero esta vez pude corresponderle y mi lengua le dio la bienvenida a la suya… Ella recorría con sus manos mi espalda… Y yo hice lo mismo. No se que hubiera pasado si no tocaban el timbre en ese momento._

_- Maldición…_

_E insistentemente._

_- Tengo que ver Natsuki… no es normal que me busquen tanto_

_- Si, descuida Shizuru…_

_Nos acomodamos un poco la ropa. Y Shizuru se fue a abrir la puerta… Yo me quedé ahí hasta que escuche a Shizuru…_

_- Madre…_

_Entonces decidí que era mejor irme._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Shizuru, necesitamos hablar…_

_- Shizuru, disculpa… Eh… creo que es mejor que me vaya_

_- ¿Quién es esta mujer Shizuru?_

_- Natsuki Kruger, "señora", su hija trabaja para mi ahora… Estábamos hablando de negocios_

_- Así es madre, es mi jefa… Nos vemos mañana Natsuki – sama, espero que piense bien las cosas acerca del negocio "Tokiha", creo que usted piensa igual que yo…_

_- Eh… claro, con su permiso señora_

_- Si, buenas noches_

_- Adiós Fujino – san…_

_Shizuru me sonrió y me fui de su casa._

_Pensaba irme a mi casa, ya era muy noche… pero entonces. Tomé una decisión. Me gustaba Shizuru, ya no había Tomoe, y ahora si sería correspondida. Además Mai… era algo que no iba a avanzar más… _

_Iría a casa de Mai y terminaría nuestra relación._

_El camino se me hizo increíblemente rápido… Toque y no me importo si estaba durmiendo o no… Y al fin me abrió…_

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_Estaba llorando…_

_- Mai…_

_- Pasa…_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si, si… no es nada…_

_Nunca la había visto así… Tan descompuesta… ¿Podré romper con ella ahora? _

_¿Qué… es lo que siento por Shizuru? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Mai?_

_Solo no espero meter la pata…"_

- Tu… ¿Estas bien Natsuki?

- Eh… Si Mai… pero… necesitamos hablar…

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Todo lo que paso… fue algo que quisiera olvidar. No he tenido el valor de enfrentar a Mai, hasta esta mañana… _

_Pero… de eso no me arrepiento, pues tenía muchas ganas de verla. Por lo poco que me ha dicho Arika es que se como esta.__ Mientras Reito sigue hablando de cosas que ni me interesan y que no entiendo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hoy…_

_[Flashback]_

_Desde que pasó todo el incidente… No había querido ver a Mai, por que obviamente se ha de haber enterado, pues Arika me lo confesó. No se quien se lo dijo o por qué. Pero no quería ver más a Mai, ¿Qué iba a pensar de mi? Y sobre todo después de lo que había hecho. Yo no tenía perdón ni derecho a ser feliz._

_Pero Arika me dijo que Mai la estaba pasando muy mal, no sabía si era por Natsuki o por otra cosa que no sabía. Además Shizuru la había estado tratando bastante mal últimamente. _

_Aunque ya le había dicho a Fujino que la dejará en paz, pero claro ¿Por qué iba a hacerme caso la gran Fujino?_

_De todos modos… Arika me dijo que le había estado preguntando "discretamente" si Mai estaba enojada o no conmigo… y al parecer no, solo estaba preocupada por mi. Pero… no importaba, ya no tenía nada que perder de todos modos…_

_Me dirigí al café de Mai… y ahí estaba limpiando las mesas como de costumbre._

_- ¡Mikoto!_

_No me esperaba que Mai fuera y me abrazara…_

_- Estas bien… Me alegro… _

_- ¿Estabas preocupada?_

_- ¡Claro que lo estaba!_

_- Yo pensé… que estabas molesta_

_- Por su puesto que me molesté un poco… nadie me dijo nada… Hasta con Natsuki me enojé… con Fujino… pero bueno a estas alturas ya de que me quejo, todo mundo pertenece a la mafia… pero lo entiendo… bueno, trato de entenderlo_

_- Pues si… vivimos en un paraíso de gángsters… je_

_- No me causa gracia_

_- Lo siento…_

_- Ya deja de disculparte, y mejor siéntate, te voy a servir algo… aunque espero que no te moleste que vengan a comer aquí los de la mafia de Natsuki, bueno ex – mafia y también Sergey…_

_- No para nada… a final de cuentas Sergey es de los nuestros y los otros… pues… digamos que estamos en buenos términos_

_- Ya veo… pero no seas tan seria, es raro verte así_

_- Lo siento Mai_

_- ¿Qué dije acerca de las disculpas?_

_- Ya sé… _

_- Supongo que no hay nada que hacerle… Solo cuídate mucho Mikoto…_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- Si, pero es una lástima que me haya tenido que enterar de todo gracias a otras personas y no a ti, pensé que me tenías confianza_

_- No fue por eso… no quería… que pensaras mal de mi y mucho menos que ese sucio mundo de tocara… pero no sirvió de nada… Kuga_

_- Lo de Natsuki es otra cosa… de todos modos, siento lo que te paso, tu familia…_

_- ¿Lo sabes? _

_- Si, y antes de que me preguntes quien fue, no fue ni Shizuru ni Natsuki_

_- Ah… _

_- Mejor no hablemos ya de eso…_

_- Si, creo que mejor es olvidar_

_- Dije que no hablaríamos mas no que lo olvidáramos, cuando tu quieras me contarás Mikoto_

_- Claro… ¿Tú como estas?_

_- Supongo que bien…_

_- Kuga… ¿Van bien las cosas con ella?_

_- No realmente, ella esta cada día más alejada de mí… Creo que en realidad no le convengo…_

_Me sentí feliz de escuchar eso, pero al mismo tiempo me dio una tristeza enorme el saber que Natsuki le esta haciendo daño._

_- Lo siento Mai…_

_- Si… yo también, pero bueno… no he podido hablar de eso… He discutido mucho con ella, y precisamente uno de los temas fue que no me haya dicho nada acerca de ti_

_- Bueno, supongo que no quería entrometerse…_

_¿La estoy defendiendo?_

_- Si, pensé lo mismo… pero me debió haber dicho algo_

_- De todos modos… Mai ¿Amigas?_

_- Por supuesto que si Mikoto… Siempre_

_Me encantan sus sonrisas… Ella es una de las personas más puras y sinceras que conozco aparte de Arika._

_Pero… la felicidad no dura nunca más de unos minutos… Un joven apareció de pronto… y lo reconocí: Takumi Tokiha._

_- Mikoto… ¿me puedes dejar?_

_- Si… Pero… cuando me necesites háblame_

_- Gracias_

_[Fin Flashback]_

_Aún sigo pensando en eso… y en tantas cosas, pero mañana voy a hablar con Fujino a como de lugar… esa maldita. _

_*******_

_No fue difícil encontrar el restaurante donde siempre desayuna Shizuru, solo que no me esperaba que estuviera acompañada, por una mujer que parecía ser su hermana._

_- Minagi ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Necesitamos hablar Fujino_

_- ¿Ara? ¿Quién es tu amiguita Shizuru – chan?_

_- Mikoto Minagi_

_- ¿La hermana de Reito? Oh… es un gusto, Viola Fujino_

_- Si, lo mismo_

_- Escucha Minagi, no es el momento de hablar_

_En realidad Shizuru se veía molesta, pero no me importaba._

_- Tiene que ser ahora, además no demoraré _

_- Bien, Viola ¿Nos disculpas?_

_- Ah… Quiero saber que pasa, que mala eres… Además… ¿Miko – chan no tiene inconveniente de que me quede?_

_- No en realidad, lo que quería decirte, es que quiero que dejes de atormentar a Mai…_

_- ¿Acaso es que ya le estas cediendo a Mai a Natsuki?_

_- Claro que no… pero no es necesario que hagas eso, es como si fuera y le volara los sesos a Kuga_

_Entonces Shizuru se puso blanca._

_- Esta bien, prometo ya no meterme con Tokiha, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte… Creo que Natsuki esta cediendo… y como alguna vez te dije, esa relación no iba a durar mucho, creo que eso esta por terminar…_

_Esas palabras confirmaron lo que había visto con Mai._

_- Si, eso parece, pero por favor, deja a Mai en paz…_

_- Si claro… lo prometo._

_- Hasta luego Shizuru y Viola, era lo único que tenía que decir…_

_Viola no dijo ni una palabra. Y yo me fui en seguida. _

_Entonces era definitivo. Pronto terminaría"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

Dos días habían pasado desde que su amada Natsuki cediera un poco ante ella, ahora estaba segura de que Natsuki si sentía todavía algo por ella y tenía que aprovecharse de eso. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la oportunidad que le brindaba su chica de hielo. Ahora mismo se encontraba esperándola, pero aún estaba pensando en los sucesos desde ese día y desde los incidentes con la mafia.

"_Para mi hab__ía sido un problema en involucrarme aunque sea un poco con Mai… Había desarrollado una especie de simpatía por aquella chica, pero era algo que no quería sentir… Además de que la Tokiha la había sacado de la cárcel y había estado con ella cuando nadie lo estuvo. Todos esos eventos fueron traumantes. Aunque en realidad yo ya no les daba importancia… pero de todos modos era algo que me molestaba. El que ella me haya ayudado, y no solo ella._

_Luego, su amiga Aoi, que negoció con Reito y los demás el que retiraran los falsos cargos y que me devolvieran el trabajo… para entonces me enteré que no solo a mi me pasaron a traer, si no que a la misma Haruka le había pasado lo mismo que yo, solo que a ella la embarraron como mi "cómplice" en el fraude, pero nada que ver. Al final no se como salieron las negociaciones pues solo mi hermana fue la que estuvo en contacto con ellos. Me regresaron mi trabajo en la empresa Senou, pero yo ya no quise volver. ¿Para qué? Entonces decidí que no volvería a ver a Mai, pero era algo imposible de cumplir, pues me la estuve encontrando varias veces por que coincidíamos en las visitas a Natsuki. Entonces empecé a molestarla, ya saben… insultos y cosas así. A Natsuki le fastidiaba pero en realidad nunca nos preguntaba nada ni se metía en nuestras discusiones… _

_Yo no gastaba mucho dinero en realidad y tenía aún todo lo que la abuela me dejó, así que mientras encontraba un trabajo no me preocupaba mucho económicamente hablando. El que Natsuki me haya dado trabajo es algo increíble…_

_Se que me falta mucho para ganármela pero se que lo voy a lograr, yo nunca pierdo. _

_También esta el asunto de Tomoe… en realidad creo que se lo tomó bien… fui y le dije que no me iba a casar con ella, le dije que amaba a alguien más desde siempre y que iba a luchar por aquella persona, nunca me preguntó quien era, solo que le devolví el anillo y no se si fue porque realmente se lo tomó bastante bien o no alcanzó a reaccionar nunca. Desde ahí no la volví a ver… pero para lo que me importa. Me molestó mas lo de la "visita" de mi madre._

_[Flashback]_

_Natsuki y yo nos __encontrábamos en medio de un apasionado beso… Y esa noche yo estaba dispuesta a hacerla mía de una vez por todas, pero… ah no… El timbre sonaba estrepitosamente. Fui a abrir y la sorpresa de mi vida fue ver a mi madre._

_- Madre…_

_- Shizuru_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Shizuru, necesitamos hablar…_

_Vi que mi madre estaba molesta, se le notaba hasta de lejos, justo le iba a decir que se retirara pero Natsuki se dio cuenta y ya se iba… maldición._

_- Shizuru, disculpa… Eh… creo que es mejor que me vaya_

_- ¿Quién es esta mujer Shizuru?_

_El tono en que lo dijo no me gustó nada._

_- Natsuki Kruger, "señora", su hija trabaja para mi ahora… Estábamos hablando de negocios_

_- Así es madre, es mi jefa… Nos vemos mañana Natsuki – sama, espero que piense bien las cosas acerca del negocio "Tokiha", creo que usted piensa igual que yo…_

_- Eh… claro, con su permiso señora_

_- Si, buenas noches_

_- Adiós Fujino – san…_

_Aunque el hecho de que mi madre haya arruinado el momento me hizo de enojar y bastante, Natsuki hizo que mi corazón vibrara y me hiciera sentir que la felicidad a su lado existe al demostrarme con su carita de decepción que no quería en realidad irse. En cuanto se fue, estaba dispuesta a gritarle a mi madre… pero me ganó…_

_- ¿Quién era esa mujer Shizuru?_

_- Ya lo escuchaste ¿no? Trabajo para ella…_

_- ¿Crees que soy idiota? Natsuki Kruger… claro que si_

_- En serio, se llama Natsuki Kruger_

_- ¿Dos Natsuki Kruger? _

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS CREES? Ya me enteré de tú "hermanita" y esa mujer, y esa vieja que acaba de salir es igualita a la "mujer" de tu hermana_

_Viola… tenías que ser tú_

_- No le hables a Natsuki así… Ella se llama Natsuki Kuga, pero su nombre artístico es igual al de la Natsuki que tú conociste, son familia_

_- No me digas que son hermanas…_

_- No, es su tía… ¿Pero a que viene todo esto?_

_- Tu hermana y esa mujer fueron a la casa y me dijeron un montón de cosas estupidas y yo vine a confirmar una de tantas cosas_

_- Y… ¿Cuál será esa cosa que te tiene tan perturbada?_

_- Eres igual que ella_

_Viola… te voy a matar._

_- ¿Igual a quien madre?_

_- No te hagas la tonta, sabes de que hablo. Te gustan las mujeres ¿verdad?_

_- Bueno, creo que sería estupido negarlo a estas alturas_

_- ¿Es verdad entonces?_

_- Lo que se ve no se juzga_

_- Si serás… Le voy a decir a tu padre_

_- Dile lo que quieras, me vale ¿Me oíste? Sal de mi vida de una vez por todas_

_Yo ya estaba demasiado irritada por todo esto…_

_- ¿Qué va a decir la gente?_

_- Que digan lo que quieran… tienes a tus otros hijos ¿no? Ellos son normales_

_- Tú lo eras_

_- No, nunca lo fui… Ni lo seré_

_- ¿Si quiera te ama esa mujer?_

_- ¿Quién? ¿Natsuki? Claro_

_- Mentirosa… Tu hermana me contó todo_

_Viola… Definitivamente…_

_- Pues no se que tanto te dijo de mi… _

_- Me contó sus cosas… de que siempre aún casada estaba con aquella mujer, y de que ahora me lo decían para que las deje en paz, al igual que tú… _

_- No se porque tenía que decirte mis asuntos también pero a final de cuentas, no importa._

_- Pues no… pero en fin, será mejor que me vaya_

_- Si…_

_La conversación con mi madre me dejó de malas, lo primero que hice fue marcarle a Viola, pero nada… Ya la buscaría al día siguiente y me las pagaría. _

_Al día siguiente fui a desayunar y a los 20 minutos mi hermana estaba ahí._

_- Vaya… apareciste_

_- Me estuviste buscando ayer… ¿Para que soy buena?_

_- ¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre?_

_- Es mi madre también_

_Me limité a mandarle una mirada mortal_

_- No le dije nada de las cortadas_

_- No, pero le dijiste lo de Natsuki_

_- No le conté todo, solo que estabas enamorada y no te hacían caso fu fu…_

_- Muy graciosa…_

_- Te hice un favor_

_- Si claro, agradecería Viola, que no te metieras en lo que no te importa_

_- Así te van a dejar en paz… Y no tuviste que hacer nada por ti misma… Aunque pensándolo bien, no debí ayudarte._

_¿Ayudarme? Si claro_

_- Pues no necesito tu "ayuda"_

_- Nunca vas a cambiar Shizuru…_

_Entonces vino la interrupción de Minagi, pero se fue tan pronto apareció y Viola se fue después de eso…_

_Son cosas que en realidad no tienen la menor importancia para mí. Pero Natsuki me mando un mensaje de texto, quería verme y eso me puso muy feliz._

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_- Perdón… se me hizo tarde Shizuru_

_- No importa Natsuki, llegaste, es lo que importa_

_- Eh si… Es que estuve ocupada y no te pude haber visto antes, lo siento_

_- Eres adorable cuando pides disculpas y te pones toda roja_

_- Eh… omitiré eso, mejor ven vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece?_

_- Claro… Cualquier cosa contigo esta bien…_

_Le tome su mano y pareció no desagradarle la acción, pues ella también entrelazó sus dedos con los míos._

_- ¿Shizuru?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- No… nada…_

_- Natsuki… dime_

_- Te quiero_

_- Yo te amo_

_- Eso… bueno… si_

_Estaba increíblemente roja, como me gusta ponerla así… sin salida_

_Me acerqué y tome su rostro entre mis manos y la volví a besar, tal y como la otra vez, y una vez más me correspondió._

_- Shizuru… ¿No es un sueño?_

_- No… _

_- ¿Serás mía para siempre?_

_- Si, Natsuki_

_- No… esto no esta bien… No he dejado a Mai… Bueno, lo que te quería decir es que…_

_Estaba nerviosa y definitivamente me estaba gustando el giro que tomó esta conversación…_

_- Voy a estar trabajando mucho, me están presionando y es posible que salga un par de días… pero prometo que a mitad de la semana que viene, ya ten tengo una respuesta_

_- ¿Una respuesta?_

_- Si… acerca… de tú y yo_

_- Natsuki…_

_Al fin, se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño… No importaba lo que tuviera que esperar, pero… al fin, se iba a terminar. Y ella sería mía."_

*****Mai Tokiha*****

Estaba en su cuarto, eso era seguro. El ruido de la televisión la despertó… alguien estaba en su cocina, que era donde la tenía. Si eso no era un sueño… Aquella persona debiera ser Natsuki. Anoche había bebido mucho… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado…?

"_Inmediatamente no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer… Solo algunas cosas. Recuerdos vagos… _

_[Flashback]_

_Después de toda la broncota que se armó con eso de la mafia. Yo y Natsuki nos desconectamos demasiado… _

_Primero, porque aunque ella cree que no me doy cuenta, pero se que se la pasa con Shizuru. Y ese fue el problema… Yo no debí haberme metido con Natsuki desde el principio. No por otra cosa, pero siento que la pierdo. Y ese sentimiento no me abandona desde entonces… después de todo solo soy yo. ¿Quién me iba a querer? _

_Mikoto vino por la mañana… ahora lo recuerdo. Me molesté con Natsuki por no haberme dicho nada… Se supone que soy su novia y me debió ayudar un poco. Pero bueno… supongo que ella pensaba que lo mejor era que se dieran las cosas por si mismas._

_Pero… en ese momento apareció Takumi… ah… ahora recuerdo._

_Takumi… Recuerdo que me dijo cosas que me hirieron mucho… muchísimo, y entonces recuerdo sentirme muy mal y decirle a Arika que había que cerrar con urgencia. _

_Luego recuerdo haber tomado y llorado todo el día… No haber contestado los teléfonos ni abrirle a nadie, hasta casi media noche, que tocaron y tuve la urgencia de abrir…_

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_- Mai…_

_- Pasa…_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si, si… no es nada…_

_- Tu… ¿Estas bien Natsuki?_

_- Eh… Si Mai… pero… necesitamos hablar…_

_- Si, claro, dime…_

_- Eh… Pues… Yo…Creo… que tú… estas poniendo distancia conmigo_

_- ¿Yo? Claro que no Natsuki… esa eres tú_

_- No me trates de voltear las cosas… No me dices que es lo que te pasa y últimamente estas muy rara…_

_- Tu siempre estas con ella… me rindo…_

_- ¿Estas borracha?_

_- ¿Yo? Ay como crees…_

_Y estúpidamente me caí… Pero me detuvo antes de que fuera a dar al piso_

_- Claro, no lo estas… Ven… será mejor que te acueste, ya hablaremos mañana_

_- ¡No! No quiero… Mañana no hablaremos, mañana te irás con ella… Y me vas a dejar, como todo mundo me deja… _

_- No… No sería capaz de hacer eso… Te prometo que estaré aquí mañana_

_Solo me acuerdo que empecé a llorar y le dije muchas cosas a Natsuki que no me acuerdo… Solo sé que me duele la cabeza horrores y que… traigo mi piyama… ¿Haría algo con Natsuki…? No, no lo creo… pero…_

_[Fin Flashback]_

_Lo mejor será ir a ver… Sorprendentemente, Natsuki esta en la sala, con unas ojeras terribles, sentada demasiado cerca de la televisión, en el suelo, con un tazón enorme de cereal de frutas. De ese del conejo blanco._

_- ¿Qué no tenía esa televisión en la cocina?_

_- Ah… ya despertaste… Si, pero era más cómodo para mi verla aquí_

_- ¿Y qué ves?_

_- Ah… Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place…_

_- ¡Kami – sama ayúdanos! Al rato vas a decir que ves Hannah Montana_

_- ¿Te molestaría si te digo que si veo eso también?_

_- ¿Es broma?_

_- No… No es broma. Además he visto contigo Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no se cuantas veces y porque te gustan los monos que salen ahí_

_- ¿Cuáles monos? ¿Qué a ti te gustan las viejas esas que salen de protagonistas?_

_- No, me gusta la historia_

_Se sonrojó, si le gustan._

_- Chismosa_

_- Metiche_

_- Ay mi cabeza…_

_- ¿Ya te rindes tan fácil Tokiha?_

_- Cállate…_

_- Bueno ya… Para que veas que soy buena te voy a hacer un remedio para la cruda, si funciona con el borracho de Sergey que toma como 10 veces más que lo que tu tomaste va a funcionar contigo_

_- Esta bien… pero nada raro_

_- No… Te prometo que funciona, pero… después me vas a dejar que te haga de desayunar…_

_- ¿Tu… sabes?_

_- Si no quieres no_

_Hizo una mueca de molestia gracias a mi comentario… no debí haberle dicho nada…_

_- Lo siento Natsuki, claro que quiero…_

_Natsuki se fue a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos me trajo un vaso con algo rojo y de aspecto espeso… Y mejor no pregunté que era_

_- Bébelo… te prometo que no sabe feo y que te vas a sentir mejor_

_- Esta bien…_

_Ni si quiera lo olí ni lo saboreé, solo me lo bebí de golpe, pensé que iba a vomitar o algo pero no… a pesar del aspecto de la bebida esa cosa no tenía sabor. Y no quise preguntar que tenía…_

_- Bueno, espérame… Voy a hacerte el desayuno_

_Quería verla cocinar… pero mejor… no, no quería que se lo tomara a mal._

_- Si… espero_

_Me quedé sentada viendo la televisión, pensando en que me iría a dar de comer… Por un segundo pensé que me iba a dar un tazón de cereal del mismo que estaba comiendo… Pasaron unos 20 minutos y Natsuki me llamó._

_- ¿Esta bien si comemos aquí?_

_- Claro Natsuki_

_- Mira… eh… no se que tal me salgan, por que solo las he cocinado un par de veces para mi… Son tostadas francesas…_

_El remedio que me había dado Natsuki había funcionado, y el aspecto y aroma de aquel platillo me llegó, pero no al estomago…_

_- Natsuki… nadie me había cocinado nada nunca…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Pues si… pero bueno itadakimas! Hey… deberías tener mi puesto en el café… es… delicioso_

_- ¿E-en serio? Bueno… mi mama me hacía de estas… es de lo poco que puedo hacer… Nunca le había dado a nadie ni la prueba… espero que te gusten en serio_

_- Pues si… esta delicioso_

_Terminé de comer y Natsuki seguía ahí._

_- ¿Sabes… Natsuki? No nos conocemos mucho…_

_- No realmente, pero por eso tomé una decisión… Voy a estar más tiempo contigo_

_No me acuerdo que es lo que le dije anoche, pero sus ojos de Natsuki demuestran gran seriedad…_

_- Natsuki… ¿Me acompañarías al cumpleaños de Chie el sábado?_

_- Ah claro… tengo que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo y estaré contigo…_

_Ahora más que nunca… me voy a conquistar a Natsuki y se como. Fujino, me dejé ganar… pero voy a aprovecharme ahora que puedo, aunque no tenga ni idea de lo que le dije ayer a Natsuki."_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Al fin... terminé el episodio 11... Creo que pronto acabará... a lo mucho 6 episodios, pero tal vez en tres termine. Le ultra prometo que en el siguiente ya va haber lemon xD y otras cosas hahaha. Y definitivamente murieron los bonustracks xD luego los voy a quitar.... Bueno, muchas gracias por su paciencia... sigan leyendo y mandando sus reviews :D que se agradecen mucho..._


	12. 12 monkeys

**/// 12 Monkeys**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Los días sin Natsuki son __increíblemente aburridos… además de que tenía que estar soportando a Viola acosándome, porque según ella la estoy evitando y sigo enojada con ella… cosa muy cierta por cierto._

_- Pues no tenías por que decirle nada a nuestra madre_

_- Era por tu bien_

_- ¿Cuál bien? Nuestro padre me ha estado buscando para hablar conmigo_

_- Deberías hablar con él… Yo he hablado con él_

_- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

_- Shizuru… no hay nada de malo en que se compongan las cosas con la familia… A papá no le molesta lo mió con Natsuki… y dudo que le molestara lo que tú estás sintiendo…_

_- Yo no necesito ayuda ni comprensión de nadie… Siempre estuve sola y siempre me las arreglé sola._

_- Creo que estás muy amargada para tu edad- ya va a empezar con sus comentarios innecesarios, en serio que es muy molesta._

_- Y tú muy inmadura para la tuya._

_- No, no, no, hermanita, no confundas las cosas. Lo dices porque cuanto tengas treinta años tu cabello se verá como el payaso de los Simpson_

_- Deja de acosarme y lárgate de una vez._

_- Yo no te acoso, lo sabía quieres cometer incesto conmigo._

_¿QUÉ? Ni loca lo haría, además de que quiero estar sola, que se vaya, quiero pasarme la tarde pensando en Natsuki y en nada más que no sea en ella y en como ocasionarle al menos una gran diarrea a mi querida hermanita._

_- Mira te traje una tarta de frutos rojos, te hará bien, prepara café vamos a comerla._

_- ¿Vamos?_

_- Claro, tú y yo._

_-Está bien, pero después te marchas- mi oportunidad de buscar un laxante y ponérselo en su café, pensé que no tenía ninguno pero lo encontré- Hermana, tú café._

_- ¿Ara? Gracias, ya serví la tarta, ve por unas servilletas- fui por que no me quedó remedio, pero pronto vería su gran diarrea._

_Estuvimos hablando, ella siguió diciendo sus estupideces, nunca le perdonaré el haber ido de chismosa, me seguía diciendo que era lo mejor que el guardar silencio nunca trae nada bueno ni para los demás como para uno mismo, la verdad no sé a que se refería, seguía parloteando, pero me limité a ignorarla y a tomar sorbos de mi café._

_- Veo que no piensas escucharme._

_- Te escucho, y todo lo que dices es verdad- tal vez tratar de engañarla me resultara difícil, pero lo intentaría._

_- Descubría que no me ponías atención, hermanita. Por que me dices que todo lo que te dije es verdad._

_- Pues sí._

_- ¿Hasta lo de que Peter Pan es hijo de Blanca Nieves con Jafar? ¿Y lo del niño panda del sótano de la casa de nuestros padres?- ¿en serio dijo todas esas barbaridades?- Por cierto hermanita, no sé que pase con tus pobres intestinos o con tu vida, pero yo tomo el café con azúcar y crema._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- A que te devolví tú café._

_-¿Eh?_

_- Tú rico café, con tú rico laxante- maldita Viola._

_- De todos modos, estaré aquí para cuidarte_

_Tan pronto me dijo eso, corrí al baño, pues sentía unas nauseas terribles y unos retortijones en el estómago. Y me dije, esto no esta sucediendo, pero, estaba sucediendo._

_Total que me quedé ahí, asustada, con dolor y sin saber que hacer, cuando escuché que Viola abrió la puerta y estaba platicando con alguien, yo nunca tengo visitas, y temí que la infame que tengo por hermana mayor haya invitado a mi padre. Se que ella tenía todo esto planeado desde el principio…_

_Además no se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de Natsuki._

_Habían pasado __más de 40 minutos y el laxante no había surtido efecto, y entonces fui a la cocina, ahí estaba Viola bebiendo su café como si nada._

_- La sugestión es un arma hermosa_

_- ¿O sea que no me pusiste nada?_

_- No – Y sacó un termo de su bolsa y lo agito en señal de que estaba vacío – Tu lo pusiste, te recuerdo, y bueno, gracias a experiencias personales, ahora siempre bebo de mi propio termo por las dudas._

_- Eres inteligente… tal vez demasiado_

_- Siempre se lo digo_

_Y es cuando reparé en que no estábamos solas en la cocina, Natsuki Kruger o Yami o lo que sea estaba ahí, revolviendo en mi refrigerador_

_- Ni Redbull, ni Monster, ni Gatorade, nada. Ni chicharrones de cerdo… ¿Qué diablos comes?_

_- Creo que come aire bombón_

_Eso quiere decir que la persona con la que estaba hablando Viola era la tía de Natsuki._

_- Creo que mi hermanita tiene desórdenes alimenticios._

_- Ya me dí cuenta, me pregunto si tendrá vigorexia._

_- No creo, no la veo hacer mucho ejercicio, ahora que lo mencionas si no hace ejercicio quedará toda flácida y guanga como un trozo de carne…_

_- No es de muy buena educación que hurguen en las casas ajenas._

_- Eres mi hermana, no es tan ajena la casa_

_- Eres insoportable, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Estábamos aburridas, así se me hizo buena idea venir a verte_

_- Ah… pues ya pueden irse_

_- ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, entonces querida Shizuru, no me queda de otra, tienes que hablar con nuestro padre_

_- ¿A eso viniste?_

_- Si, no puedes estar separada de la familia, yo siempre estuve cerca de ustedes a pesar de todo_

_- No, no estuviste_

_- Si estuve, pero no contigo, por eso te digo, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo… y no deberías estar peleada con nuestros padres… Mamá ya esta asimilando lo mío…_

_- Pues es mi vida y no tienes derecho a meterte Viola, te recuerdo que estuviste ausente toda mi vida y ahora no te necesito_

_- Muy bien, creo que dicho eso, ya no te molestaré más._

_- Solo que hay algo que quiero saber antes de que nos vayamos… ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi sobrina?_

_- Supongo que bien, para su información, se que pronto será mía y dejará a Tokiha_

_- No deberías estar tan segura de ti misma hermana_

_- Estoy hablando con el dueño, no con el burro Viola_

_- Ya no peleen tanto, son feas las peleas entre hermanas, aunque me imagino que si Saeko estuviera viva, sería lo mismo. De todos modos, suerte Shizuru, vámonos Viola._

_- Si, adiós hermana, ya no hagas corajes que te va a salir una úlcera_

_- Ya lárguense_

_Es tan molesto. Lo único que me queda, es esperar a que este maldito fin de semana termine para estar con Natsuki"_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Estaba yo en el café de Ma__i con Arika, pues Mai no estaba…_

_- Es una lástima, a mi me hubiera gustado ver a Chie – sama_

_- Ah… fue a su cumpleaños…_

_- Si, te lo dije, ¿Qué no me estabas escuchando?_

_- Si, pero es que me distraje un poco_

_- No fue con Kuga, se fue con Aoi y Chie, ya que van a celebrar en la casa de la familia de Chie y esta a las afueras de la ciudad, no creo que vaya a ir Kuga, supe que iba a estar trabajando o algo así_

_Entonces me animé un poco… Kuga no iba a estar con Mai._

_- Oye Arika, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shizuru?_

_- Creo que ya no ha molestado a Mai… o no me enterado, pero creo que esta todo tranquilo…_

_- Oye Mikoto, ¿quieres venir en la noche a una disco?_

_- Pues supongo que si, tengo la noche libre… _

_- Perfecto, aunque no vamos a ir solas, Nao y Nina me invitaron, va a ir una amiga de ellas, espero que no te moleste…_

_- Pues a mi no, pero espero que ellas no se molesten de que me invites…_

_- No para nada, además ellas me dijeron que podía llevar a quien yo quisiera_

_- Ah siendo así, te paso a recoger a la hora que me digas_

_- Después de que cierre el café _

_- Ah bueno… ahora me tengo que marchar, porque tengo que llevarle unos papeles a Reito_

_- OK… nos vemos Mikoto, por cierto, el lugar se llama "Hidden Arts"_

_- Hum_

_Me dirigí a la mansión de Reito y no estaba…_

_- Oye Erstin, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? _

_- Dígame…_

_- ¿Le puedes dar estos papeles a Reito? Es que no esta y voy a salir…_

_- Veo que aprovechas tus noches libres… Claro con gusto se los haré llegar_

_- Tú también tienes la noche libre ¿no?_

_- Si_

_- Deberías venir con nosotros… Es solo una amiga y su grupo de amigas, creo que entre más gente mejor, las cosas se ponen más alegres y se crea buen ambiente_

_- No se… tiene mucho tiempo que no salgo_

_Erstin era una mujer muy fría y reservada, pero con el tiempo he llegado a conocerla mejor, y debo de decir que es muy buena persona, ha logrado cautivarme de alguna manera. _

_- Anda, será divertido_

_- Mejor no, además ¿Quién le va a entregar los papeles a tu hermano?_

_- Eso no es excusa, ya que cualquiera se los puede dar, tu tienes un rango alto, mejor di que no quieres ir…_

_- Lo siento Mikoto – sama_

_- No importa, me voy a bañar, si te animas es el "Hidden Arts"_

_- Claro, gracias una vez más_

_Esa chica… nunca va a cambiar, pero da lo mismo. Me preguntaba quienes serían las amigas de Arika…_

_Al rato llegué a su casa y Arika estaba lista._

_- Bueno… espero que no haya problemas en serio con tus amigas Arika_

_- Claro que no… Aunque creo que las conoces aunque sea de vista_

_- ¿Ah si?_

_- Si… Pero bueno, mejor vamos…_

_Al llegar a dicho club, lo encuentro lleno. No es que no me gusten ese tipo de lugares pero es que no estoy muy acostumbrada… Aún así pienso que es una buena oportunidad de olvidarme un poco de mis responsabilidades diarias. _

_- ¡Aquí! Hormiga_

_La voz… Y esa apariencia… Me hubiera dicho que era con Nina y Nao… Ya me lo temía…_

_- Hola Nao, Nina – Arika se veía muy feliz_

_- Hola – Saludaron las aludidas al unísono_

_- Hola – Era mi turno_

_- Hasta que se me hizo conocer a la famosa Mikoto Minagi…_

_- Lo mismo digo Nao… eres bastante famosa_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- Si, lo digo en doble sentido en realidad… eres famosa como música pero lo eres aún más en el bajo mundo_

_- Bueno, estoy orgullosa de mi misma ¿Qué más puedo decir?_

_La conversación se volvió bastante amena, aunque solo estábamos hablando de trivialidades, en realidad nos llevábamos bien las cuatro… había buena comida, buena bebida ¿Qué mas podía pedir?_

_- Algún día deberíamos hacer negocios Mikoto_

_- Habría que consultar a ani-ue_

_- ¿Tienes que? A mi me gustaría tratar más contigo_

_- Claro ¿Por qué no?_

_Todo iba bien, que hasta se me había olvidado que invité a Erstin… quien si asistió… En cuanto la vi la llamé, pero no estaba preparada para lo que venía…_

_- Mikoto… lamento llegar tarde_

_- No hay problema… Mira… ellas son mis amigas_

_Nao estaba normal pero en cuanto Arika y Nina la vieron, su rostro cambió_

_- ¿Erstin?_

_- N-nina… Arika… ¿Qué hace…?_

_- ¿Se conocen?_

_Nao estaba tan confundida como yo…Arika tragó saliva y empezó a hablar_

_- Es la persona…_

_Y Nina terminó la frase diciéndosela más a Nao que a mí_

_-… de la que te hablé_

_Erstin las miró fijamente…y parece que no solo yo tengo mis problemas con el amor."_

***** Mai Tokiha**** *****

"_Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chie-chan, en la cual Natsuki me acompañó lo que me hizo sentir muy bien, últimamente he notado que se ha vuelto muy atenta conmigo y es muy dulce, lo que me extraña pues nuestra relación iba de la patada y para ser honesta yo pensé que me iba a dejar… aunque ahora tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparme, cuando llegamos a la fiesta, la abuelita de 95 años de Chie fue a abrazar a mi novia, diciendo que su nieta era muy bonita, después Chie le dijo que estaba atrás…_

_- A__y abuelita, ¿Qué ya no ves bien?_

_- Mira que todavía tengo los ojos de un halcón, lo que pasa es que me hubiera gustado que esta fuera mi nieta, es bonita y famosa…_

_- Y volteada…_

_- Así saliera con un camarón es mucho más interesante que tú, mira hasta sale del orden social con más razón me encanta. No que tú, eres bien chismosa._

_- Y orgullosa de serlo, pero de qué te quejas abuelita, si esa era tu profesión también, tú chismeabas desde que eras un embrión, así que tus 95 añitos bien cumplidos los has pasado chismeando._

_- Eres una irrespetuosa…- le quiso pegar con su bastón pero al momento de hacerlo que la abuelita se nos cae, Chie quiso pararla pero nada más no se dejaba tocar la abuelita, ni por Chie ni por nadie, esa anciana tiene la fuerza de 500 elefantes._

_Me gustaría vivir tantos años como la abuelita de Chie junto con Natsuki, aunque creo que es mucho pedir, antes sentía miedo, que otra vez me abandonaran pero con la nueva actitud de Natsuki me siento tan segura y protegida, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Además esa ancianita si que tiene poder, ya le estaba dando de bastonazos a Chie_

_- Espérate, abuelita, ¿por qué traes bastón? Si tú no lo necesitas_

_- Eres una majadera con tu pobre, tierna e inofensiva abuelita._

_- Ay abuela… como quieras…_

_- Por cierto Chie… ¿Cuántos años cumples? ¿30?_

_- No… ¡Claro que no! No estoy tan vieja…_

_- Pues que tú nunca creces o qué…_

_- Cumplo 23 años abuela_

_- Estas bien mocosa_

_- Pues si… vieja_

_- En vez de estar molestando, mejor atiende a tus invitados_

_- Ya voy…_

_- Hola Mai – san_

_- Hola Harada – obasama – Así le llamábamos todas a la abuelita de Chie, pues ella me apoyó algunas veces con Takumi, dinero y cosas así_

_- Así que la pequeña Mai sale con una súper estrella_

_- Eh… pues si… supongo_

_- Y se ve que se lleva muy bien con tus amigas…_

_Natsuki se encontraba peleando de juego con Chie y las demás…_

_- Si… Natsuki en realidad es una persona muy amistosa aunque demuestre lo contrario, siempre ha estado sola, así que le ha costado un poco de trabajo lograr adaptarse…_

_- Ya veo… Aunque tú siempre estuviste sola también_

_- Si, pero… bueno es un poco diferente_

_- Como sea… te deseo la buena fortuna a ti y a tu novia_

_La familia de Chie estaba ahí, sus padres no se llevaban bien por que se divorciaron hace años, y entonces ninguno de los dos fue, pero fue su prima favorita de Chie._

_- ¿Qué tal Shion?_

_- Hola Chie, veo que desperdicias tu tiempo en los chismes…_

_- Oye… es casi negocio familiar_

_- Si ya sé, pero podrías estar usando tus "dones" en otra cosa ¿no crees?_

_- No_

_Shion trabajaba para la INTERPOL, pues era muy hábil para obtener información. Pero a ella no le cayó muy bien Natsuki… me enteraría de la razón después, cuando pudimos hablar a solas._

_- ¿Mai – san verdad?_

_- Así es…_

_- No quiero que pienses que soy chismosa como mi prima o algo así, pero… tú tienes algún tipo de relación con Natsuki Kruger ¿verdad?_

_- Si ¿por?_

_- Mira… yo que tu me alejaba de ella, no te conviene…_

_Pensé que iba a decirme algo relacionado con la mafia… pero eso se quedó muy atrás_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No es fácil ser la novia de una estrella como ella… Y no lo digo por molestar o por querer causar conflictos… Considéralo más bien un consejo que te doy por experiencia_

_- ¿Tu también saliste con alguien famoso?_

_- Si… pero no te voy a decir quien por respeto a esa persona… Solo digo que si aún no la amas demasiado sería mejor que la dejaras… es más difícil amar a una persona así de lo que uno piensa… lo único es que te pido que lo pienses_

_- Esta bien lo haré…_

_Aunque obviamente iba a ignorar aquello… pues a mi me gustaba demasiado Natsuki como para dejarla ahora… Ahora menos que nunca, ahora que la tengo cerca de mi… y lejos de Fujino._

_La fiesta transcurrió sin mucha novedad… solo que cada cinco minutos la abuela de Chie le mencionaba a esta algo referente a Aoi, quien asistió también. Le estuvo picando el hígado a Chie, diciéndole cosas como por que no se le había declarado o por que no estaban juntas si hacían muy buena pareja._

_Al final todo terminó y era momento de irnos a casa_

_- Lo siento Natsuki… probablemente te pareció muy aburrido_

_- No realmente, me la pase muy bien…no tienes por que preocuparte Mai Hime_

_- ¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando me llamas así_

_- Eres mi princesa después de todo… Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar a Tokio a tiempo_

_Tuvimos que salir afuera de la ciudad y estaba un poco lejos incluso para ir en moto y las nubes ya estaban de un color casi negro_

_- Si, tenemos que ganarle a la lluvia Natsuki_

_- Vamos Mai_

_El ir abrazada a Natsuki no ayuda mucho… Lo digo porque… Aunque yo no lo quiera aceptar, aunque sea difícil… y sobre todas las cosas aunque ella no me ame, yo la amo._

_Y no puedo estar más tiempo engañándome, la amo demasiado…_

_Si tan solo supiera… que es lo que siente ella._

_Pero un frío baño terminó con mis cavilaciones mentales, pues la lluvia torrencial caía sobre nosotras furiosamente._

_- Mai… no es seguro que viajemos así… vamos a buscar donde quedarnos ¿esta bien?_

_- Si… pero con cuidado_

_- ¿Crees que quiero matarte?_

_- Pues no…_

_- Más te vale, porque si te pasara algo, es como si mi vida se acabara en ese mismo momento…_

_Aún estuvimos en la carretera por varios kilómetros más hasta que paramos en un hotel escondido entre un bosque, al parecer era un lugar exclusivo y Natsuki sabía bien donde ir, por un momento pensé que estaba planeado, pero no… Natsuki no es así._

_El lugar era un edificio grande de varios pisos, muy lujoso, rodeado de grandes jardines y piscinas…_

_- Nos vamos a quedar aquí Mai… se me va a arruinar la moto con tanta agua_

_- Espero que no, se ve muy costosa_

_- No es tanto eso… si no que es mi Ducati favorita y la primera que me compré…_

_- ¿La compraste o la robaste?_

_- ¡Oi! Y no, esa no la tengo… la choqué… bueno no exactamente…_

_- Ya veo…_

_- Como sea, vamos… esta lloviendo…_

_Cuando entramos en ese edificio me sentí tan fuera de lugar, nunca había visto algo tan lujoso y hermoso…_

_Fue cuando me di cuenta que era yo, Mai Tokiha, la pobre chica que nunca va a estar a la altura de Natsuki Kuga, ni de Shizuru Fujino._

_Fue la primera vez que mi cuenta de que realmente no era mi mundo, y ya no estaba segura si quería ser parte de aquél mundo…_

_Mi mama siempre decía que tuviéramos cuidado, pues habría ocasiones donde nos encontraríamos en lugares hermosos, pero eran lugares a los que no pertenecíamos, ni perteneceremos._

_Además sentía mucha pena de estar goteando y ensuciando el lobby de aquél hotel, vi que Natsuki estaba hablando con el recepcionista, se tardo bastante y finalmente se acercó a mí._

_- Ven Mai… Al parecer están llenos… y bueno… tendremos que compartir habitación…_

_Al decir estas palabras estaba increíblemente roja._

_- No hay problema… digo… después de todo somos…_

_- Si… bueno, vamos, tienes que bañarte antes de que te de algo_

_- Si_

_La habitación estaba muy… lujosa. Era algo bonito, si, pero… para mi era demasiado_

_- Perdón que no sea una suite… pero estaban ocupadas, solo tenían el más económico_

_- ¿Este es el cuarto económico?_

_- Si…_

_No parecía nada de eso en lo absoluto._

_- Bueno, ve a bañarte ¿si? Yo te espero aquí… Después voy yo…_

_- Ah claro…_

_Por un momento pensé que nos bañaríamos juntas_

_- Veré si Yamada o alguien puede mandarme algo de ropa_

_- Esta bien_

_Diciendo esto, me metí a la regadera, había un jacuzzi también, pero no… era demasiado._

_Me di un baño rápido y me di cuenta de que yo estaba demasiado fría pero no me di cuenta realmente, el frío no era nada._

_Fue algo reconfortante, pero pasó rápido, incluso en el hotel se podía escuchar como seguía lloviendo._

_Salí, pues estaba preocupada por Natsuki, me puse la bata que estaba ahí y salí…_

_- Listo Natsuki_

_- Gracias_

_Ni si quiera me miró y entro al baño…Entonces como dejé mi ropa secando me di cuenta que hacía demasiado frío aún en la habitación, y entonces me puse a ver la lluvia cayendo en la ventana… ciertamente era una tormenta… Solo eran las 6 de la tarde y se veía que pronto oscurecería aún más…_

_Ciertamente era un presagio de lo que iba a pasar"_

***** Natsuki Kuga*****

"_Hace años… que tuve una discusión con Nao, antes de ser famosa y todo, Nao y yo __pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, éramos la "pareja" perfecta a la hora de cometer atracos y hacer todo tipo de cosas pero… ella me dijo una gran verdad: No sabes lo que quieres, y si lo que quieres lo tienes en frente no lo ves aunque sea muy claro._

_Probablemente son palabras confusas pero…era algo muy cierto._

_Ahora me encuentro bañándome en el jacuzzi, me siento muy tensa y de alguna manera nerviosa…_

_Yo estaba muy segura aquella noche de terminar mi relación con Mai y empezar una con Shizuru, porque era lo que siempre quise ¿O no? Para mi, Shizuru era lo más bello, lo más lejano… lo más prohibido… Era alguien quien nunca iba a verme como yo quisiera._

_En cambio con Mai… se dio todo naturalmente, era como si al fin encontrará al fuego que le faltaba a mi corazón de hielo…_

_[FLASHBACK]_

_- Necesitamos hablar Mai…_

_- Si, ya me lo habías dicho…_

_- Bueno, es que…_

_- Vienes… ¿a terminar conmigo?_

_- Yo…_

_- Natsuki… vete_

_- Pero…_

_- Si__ vienes a eso, vete_

_- Mai, estas muy tomada, mejor hablamos en otro momento…_

_- Todo mundo me abandona, mis padres, Takumi, Tate… Tú…_

_- No… yo… no vine a eso…_

_- ¡Nadie me quiere! Anthony fue el primero en abandonarme…_

_-¿Anthony? Que yo recuerde él abandonó a Candy Candy, y era ficción…_

_- Sea, lo que sea, fue el primero que me abandonó me rompió mi ilusión…_

_- Vamos Mai…_

_- Sola, voy a quedar sola, ahora entiendo mejor a maléfica y a la madrastra de Blanca Nieves, solas y amargadas sin perro que les ladre…_

_- Tú no eres así, y no te compares con las brujas de los cuentos…_

_- ¿Cuentos? Cuentos los que cuentas… hip…_

_- Mai…_

_- JAJAJAJA… Cuentos los que cuentas, si me dices que haces no sé que para abandonarme e irte con Fujino, mejor dime la verdad… en serio… duele más que te mientan a que te corten… en fin no tengo a nadie… solo, solo a mi querida cocina y mi querido Lumiere- Mai tomó un candelabro que tenía una vela, en serio ya me estaba afligiendo, sin mencionar que algo de lo que decía era muy triste_

_- Mai, suelta a Lumiere…- en vano le quise quitar el candelabro_

_- No, ahora me quieres quitar a mi amigo_

_- No Mai…_

_- Recuerdo cuando tenía cinco años y me quitaron mi gomita de panda, estaba fea y desgastada pero era mi gomita de panda, de hecho no me gustaba mucho porque ni siquiera parecía un panda, pero era mía, mi gomita de panda…_

_- Si Mai, mira mejor…_

_- Es como mi playera de los Picapiedra, la usé tanto que ya no se veía el dibujo y mi mamá la quemó ¿o la usó para el gato?_

_- Mai, mejor descansa ¿si?_

_- Vete, yo no te dije que te quedarás estoy hablando con mi fiel e inseparable cocina…_

_- ¿No era con Lumiere?_

_- No…Era con Tate… él… era mi amigo… me dejó_

_- El no te dejó…_

_- Me lo quitaron, da lo mismo_

_- Mai…_

_- Yo… Natsuki… te amo, pero tú no me amas_

_- Tú no sabes eso_

_- Mejor ya vete y déjame_

_- Voy a estar aquí contigo… _

_- Si claro, en cuanto amanezca te irás como siempre_

_- No, te lo prometo_

_- No te creo_

_- Pues créelo…_

_- No_

_- Mai…No es que no te ame, pero es que es difícil olvidarla… ella fue mi primer amor realmente y se que nunca fue mía y ni lo será… Siento que puede jugar conmigo_

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_- Porque te quiero y quiero amarte… pero honestamente… a veces… no puedo… dejarla_

_- Natsuki… No llores… soy yo quien debería hacerlo y no te preocupes yo no quiero retenerte ni nada_

_- No es eso, nadie me entiende… es que… las quiero a las dos_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No te preocupes, yo sola me entiendo… pero me gustaría saber quien hizo llorar así a mi princesa_

_- El pasado… Natsuki… soy una asesina_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Yo maté a mi padres… yo tengo la culpa_

_- Tú no mataste a tus padres_

_- Eso no lo sabes Kuga… pero si hubiera cuidado a Takumi en vez de dejarlo solo nada de eso hubiera pasado…_

_- Eso crees tú, pero es como si yo me echara la culpa por lo de mi madre_

_- Pero es que si hubieras visto… Takumi me odia… no sé por que si le di todo lo que yo pude darle…_

_- Hay cosas que son así… es como el odio hasta ahora injustificado de mi tía con mi abuela…_

_- Natsuki… ya no tengo nada_

_- No digas nada, me tienes a mí_

_- Aún, pero se que te vas a ir un día_

_- No… cree en mí cuando te digo que te quiero… tu llegaste a mi vida cuando pensé que tendría que esperar por siempre para que encontrará alguien que se preocupara por mi y que me preocupara por ese alguien… No te voy a dejar…_

_En ese momento volví a recordar los malos ratos que tuve con Shizuru y como juega con toda chica que se le atraviesa y la inseguridad volvió a mí._

_Nada me garantizaba que Shizuru en serio me iba a tomar en serio._

_- Mai, ya no pienses en el pasado… Si tú hermano piensa eso de ti, no vale la pena, además no solo me tienes a mi, están tus amigas que te quieren mucho y siempre han estado ahí…_

_- Natsuki…_

_Y fue cuando se desmayó y decidí que pasaría más tiempo con ella, se lo dije pero no se si se acuerda. Yo misma me prometí hacer algo al respecto, un fin de semana nada más para decidir el rumbo de mi vida, no… de nuestras vidas._

_[FIN FLASHBACK]_

_Después de todo, también le dije a Shizuru que tomaría una decisión en cuanto regresará… Pero ahora todo es más confuso._

_Haga lo que haga, le voy a hacer daño a una de las dos… Solo que ellas lo sentirán de diferente manera"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Espero les haya gustado... perdon la tardanza, ya que habia estado escribiendo un fanfic para cierto concurso de fics xD _

_Pronto lo publicare aquí, no desesperen, juro q se pondra interesante desde el siguiente episodio_

_Saludos y mande reviews!_


	13. into the light of the 13 darknight

**Advertencia: **Este episodio contiene lemon, y si te ofenden estas situaciones te sugiero que pases al siguiente episodio. El lemon es Mai/Natsuki, por eso partí el capítulo 13 en dos, se que ya perdí muchos adeptos porque la historia ha tomado un rumbo mucho más Mai/Natsuki que ShizNats, pero les aseguro que es parte de la historia, si no que chiste tendría. No hace falta leer esta parte para entender lo demás, así que están advertidos y pueden continuar en el siguiente, prometo que ya no falta mucho para que haya verdadero ShizNats.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sunrise no me pertenecen y los tome prestados un rato, la trama si me pertenece y el personaje de Don Vito que se murió hace unos episodios.

**/// Into the L****ight of the 13 Darknight **

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Natsuki se había metido y pensé que ya nunca iba a salir del baño, en otro momento le picaría el hígado diciéndole si ya se había ido por la taza de baño. _

_Me encontraba pensando en mis cosas cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte… aunque aún no oscurecía del todo, pero la luz se fue._

_Pasarían unos minutos más para que Natsuki saliera del baño…_

_- Mai… Ya hablé con Yamada, aunque brevemente por que se cortó la llamada pero… mañana a primera hora nos trae ropa para ti y para mí_

_- Esta bien_

_Reparé en Natsuki… Yo me había llevado la única bata de baño y ella solo traía la toalla grande alrededor de su torso y encima de su ropa interior… lo sabía, aún mojada y todo, prefería la pulmonía antes de estar desnuda ante alguien, pues era demasiado tímida para esas cosas, incluso para besarnos, siempre tomaba la iniciativa yo…_

_- Natsuki… te vas a enfermar_

_- Eh… no esta tan húmeda_

_- Bueno (pero yo si y nada más de verte)_

_Yo… siempre fui una persona muy apasionada, e incluso con Tate, nuestra relación siempre fue muy activa… y si, me da un poco de vergüenza pero yo nunca fui mojigata, y si, deseo a Natsuki._

_- Natsuki… _

_Un rayo cimbro todo el edificio y la lluvia se hacía más fuerte_

_- Tengo frío…_

_- Será mejor que te metas a la cama en ese caso…_

_- Te vas a enfermar en serio Natsuki_

_- No claro que no…_

_Di un paso y de un rápido movimiento le desaté la toalla y cayó al piso_

_- Oi!_

_- Perdón, pero te la puedes volver a poner en cuanto te quites esa ropa mojada _

_- Así estoy bien, ya no insistas_

_- Natsuki… Mira, si quieres entra al baño, te paso la bata y yo me pongo aquella toalla ¿esta bien?_

_- No, así esta bien_

_Entonces se me ocurrió la "gran idea" de tratar de quitarle la ropa, la verdad es que no era que me molestara verla en ropa interior, pero quería molestarla un poco_

_- Ya basta Mai…_

_En realidad se estaba riendo, pero bueno en un momento Natsuki perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la cama._

_- Ya déjame así Mai_

_- Esta bien, pero créeme después tu misma te la vas a quitar sola_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Yo nunca contemplé la idea de hacer esto con otra mujer, así que en realidad no tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer, cierto que sabía algunas cosas que me habían comentado Midori y la doctora, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, pues me estaba quemando en deseo por Natsuki y me valdría de mi instinto para lograr mi cometido._

_- Natsuki…_

_Yo solo la miraba con ojos deseosos de ella, Natsuki seguía tendida en la cama y me puse sobre de ella…_

_- Solo tienes que decir que pare y lo haré_

_Acto seguido me fui hacía su abdomen desnudo, cualquier chica estaría envidiosa del cuerpo que tenía Natsuki, era aún más bella que una modelo._

_Tanto ejercicio, dietas y lo demás había dado buenos resultados con ella, nunca le he preguntado si hace algún tipo de rutina especial o cosas así._

_Como sea… empecé a besarle su abdomen_

_- Mai…_

_Cuando llegué a su ombligo introduje mi lengua, la piel de Natsuki es algo que realmente se disfruta, definitivamente._

_Pude ver como se tensaba y su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada, pero en ningún momento emitió un sonido que indicara que le desagradara lo que estaba haciéndole._

_Seguí besándola y pude sentir como ella me puso una mano en mi cabeza y estaba acariciándome el cabello. Comencé a subir entonces, sin dejar de besarla y pasé por en medio de sus hermosos senos, y no la toqué, aún._

_Seguí repartiendo besos en sus hombros y en su clavícula para pasar a su cuello, el cuál saboreé hasta que me cansé…_

_- Mai… Mai… Espera…_

_- ¿Quieres que pare?_

_- No… es… eso_

_Entonces me separé un poco de ella y me incorporé pero seguía encima de ella y me deshice de mi toalla, para mostrarle a Natsuki mi cuerpo en toda su gloria._

_Honestamente, puso la cara que pone un adolescente cuando ve a una mujer desnuda por primera vez, realmente esa cara no tiene precio. Ella seguía estupefacta y sin saber que hacer o decir, entonces tome sus manos y las llevé a mis pechos._

_- Puedes tocar_

_- Eh…_

_- Son naturales, hay gente que se atreve a decir que son implantes_

_- Si, Shizuru dice eso_

_Fujino… Ni en este momento te puedes olvidar de ella, no se como pero así me cueste lo que sea voy a hacerte el amor Kuga y te haré olvidar a Fujino._

_- ¿En serio? Pues dile a Fujino que no_

_Puse los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el pezón de mi pecho izquierdo, el cual ya estaba endurecido por la excitación que me causaba Natsuki, y al sentir su mano y sus dedos fue algo que me hizo sentir casi en el cielo._

_- Mai…_

_- ¿No te gustan?_

_- No… No es eso… es que…ah…_

_En ese momento estaba guiando las manos de Natsuki, y a ella no parecía molestarle mucho…_

_- Mai… esto es… yo… nunca…_

_- Natsuki_

_Basta de hablar, necesito acción Kuga._

_Volví a acercarme a su rostro y la besé, como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces, sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre y lengua era tibia y deliciosa, Natsuki me correspondió el beso y ahora sus manos estaban aferradas a mi espalda._

_No se como le hice, pero me las arreglé para poner sus manos sobre mi trasero, parecía que mi fuego no era lo suficientemente ardiente para mi amor de hielo._

_Seguí con los besos y al fin Natsuki estaba rindiéndose ante mí, pues su lengua me correspondía ávidamente y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo._

_Sus manos ya no estaban frías como al principio, al contrario, ahora las dos nos estábamos quemando._

_- Mai…_

_- ¿Si?_

_Ella era demasiado penosa aún y nunca me diría lo que en realidad quería y solo estaba roja de vergüenza y no me daba la cara._

_- Si quieres que te consienta Natsuki, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_

_Y dicho esto le bajé un poco el tirante izquierdo de su brassiere_

_- Mai… Eres terrible_

_- Lo sé_

_Entonces me separé un poco de ella y al fin lo hizo._

_- Te dije que te la ibas a terminar quitando_

_- Tuviste tu oportunidad de quitármela_

_- Es más sexy si te la quitas tú…_

_- Yo no soy nada sexy_

_- Lo eres por eso mismo, porque no tratas de serlo, simplemente lo eres_

_Natsuki se despojó de su ropa intima y ahora estábamos iguales ella y yo…_

_- Natsuki… eres hermosa…_

_- Tú… no te quedas atrás _

_Nos fundimos en un abrazo y en un beso el cual podría describir como el más sensual de toda mi vida…_

_Y ahora si hice lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Tome con mis manos los maravillosos senos de Natsuki… Eran tan suaves… Con mis dedos comencé a jugar con sus pezones que igual estaban duros y no pude evitar meterme uno a la boca, se me antojaban mucho en ese momento y sabían mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera imaginar o cocinar._

_- M-Mai…_

_Para mi los gemidos de Natsuki era mi señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Seguía lamiendo su pezón y succionándolo, después me separé un poco para lamer alrededor y seguir con el masaje en sus pechos… Dejé el izquierdo un rato para bajar mi mano a su entrepierna…_

_Sentí como Natsuki se estremeció un poco, pero a estas alturas yo ya no podía parar._

_Sentí su humedad en mi mano y empecé a frotar su clítoris con mis dedos…_

_- Ah… Mai…_

_El que estuviera húmeda me iba a facilitar la tarea, pero antes de llegar a eso… bajé mi rostro y ya que estuve a la altura de su pelvis lo acerqué y comencé a besar esa área hasta llegar a su lugar más secreto…_

_Los gemidos de Natsuki eran música para mis oídos mientras seguía lamiendo aquella área que contenía el punto más sensible de Natsuki, sabía delicioso, mientras yo chupaba y mordía levemente pude sentir cuando su cuerpo se tenso para darme el primer orgasmo de Natsuki…_

_- Todavía no se termina_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Me reí un poco de ella y volví a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras besaba sus labios, ella me correspondió una vez mas y yo bajaba mi mano derecha para introducir mis dedos dentro de ella, pude sentir su gemido dentro de mi boca._

_Primero fue solo un dedo y luego dos, rompí el beso y lamí su cuello, movía mis dedos cada vez más rápido y cada vez más profundamente… y me llevé un sorpresa…_

_Sentí algo extraño pero sin embargo no paré_

_- E-espera…Mai…_

_Sentí como se rompía algo… Y un poco de sangre salía de Natsuki_

_- Natsuki… ¿Eras virgen?_

_- Serás tonta, claro, ERA, trataba de decírtelo todo el tiempo_

_No puedo creerlo… yo siempre pensé que… Bueno, Natsuki nunca me iba a decir nada pero estaba segura de que ya lo había hecho con Fujino, o al menos con cualquier otra gente, después de todo era una estrella… ¿Una estrella de rock virgen? No me lo creía, pero yo tenía la prueba en mi mano_

_- Lo siento Natsuki… pero no puedo parar ahora_

_Moví mis dedos una vez más rápido y Natsuki seguía el ritmo, al fin le saqué un orgasmo más… _

_La besé una vez más y me acosté junto a ella… _

_Natsuki aún no me dice nada pero… vaya, creo que le gané a Fujino por primera vez y es algo que ella no puede tener de vuelta…_

_Aunque me siento satisfecha de mi misma, me hubiera gustado un poco de atención de parte de Natsuki, pero no le puedes pedir peras al olmo después de todo"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_A menos de que tengas una enfermedad mental grave o algún trauma, es difícil no sentir nada, sexualmente hablando._

_Y no es que no tuviera ganas, si no que yo siempre pensé que era asexual o algo así, pues nunca sentí atracción hasta Shizuru…_

_Y mentiría si dijera que Mai no me gustaba en ese aspecto. Pero… bueno, si tenía la ilusión estúpida de que Shizuru fuera mi primera vez, aunque no me desagrado que Mai fuera la primera solo que… _

_Eso no importa, me doy cuenta que en realidad no se mucho de estas cosas, siempre había visto a la gente a mi alrededor haciendo este tipo de cosas pero nunca preste la suficiente atención como para saber que hacer en esos momentos, dicen que hay que seguir el instinto para hacer el amor, pero… yo soy increíblemente torpe y tímida para estas cosas._

_Y bueno… ahora no tengo ni idea de que hacer… Y aunque me gusto lo que me hizo Mai, estuve pensando un poco en Shizuru… _

_- Mai_

_- Dime…_

_- Yo… no se mucho de estas cosas, así que te pido perdón si no lo hago bien del todo…_

_- No hay problema… Yo tampoco sabía mucho de esto, eres la primera chica con la que estoy_

_- Lo sé, pero al menos tu ya había estado con alguien, yo no…_

_- Pero no te preocupes… se que la primera vez da mucho miedo y pena… Yo alguna vez fui virgen, no se que me te imaginas…_

_- Tonta…_

_Me preguntaba entonces… Bueno, se que Shizuru si ha tenido una vida sexual muy activa y yo no… antes siempre fantaseaba con estar con Shizuru, pero también me daba mucha pena incluso pensar en eso, por que yo no soy nada buena para esas cosas…_

_- Solo relájate…_

_- Seguro…_

_Aunque… ¿Cómo podía relajarme con tantas cosas en mi cabeza? Como seguía acostaba sobre el pecho de Mai, subí mi mano hacía uno de sus pechos y comencé a acariciarlo…_

_- Sin pena Natsuki_

_- Oi, si quieres que lo haga, déjame hacerlo a mi modo ¿esta bien?_

_- Esta bien, ya no diré nada, lo siento…_

_- Quiero que sientas esto…_

_Me acomodé de manera que podía meterme a la boca aquél pequeño manjar, ciertamente me daba mucha pena hacerlo, pero iba a dar lo mejor de mi misma para tratar de que ella se lo pasara bien…_

_Me lo metí lentamente, pero ya dentro de mi boca pude sentir lo duro que estaba, pero lo bien que sabía ese primer contacto que tenía íntimamente…_

_Succioné un poco y escuché como Mai gemía y su respiración se volvía entrecortada… Me volví a acomodar una vez más y ahora estaba encima de ella y traté de imitar un poco lo que ella me hizo a mí, por que masajeaba su otro seno…_

_- Ay Natsuki…_

_Creo que lo estaba haciendo bien después de todo…_

_La besé una vez más y le separé un poco las piernas y metí mi mano entre ellas, con mis dedos le di un breve masaje y ella se estaba humedeciendo rápidamente… _

_- Natsuki… un poco más rápido_

_- Si…_

_Aumenté el ritmo y Mai seguía gimiendo, mis dedos entraban un poco más profundamente y al fin sentí como se venía en mi mano…_

_- Ay Natsuki…_

_Me llevé la mano a los labios, quería probar de alguna manera…_

_- Ay Natsuki, verte hacer eso me pone a mil…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Ven…_

_- Voy…_

_Esto me estaba gustando bastante… Mai entrelazó nuestras piernas de manera que nuestras partes íntimas pudieran tocarse, ella empezó a mecerse y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar… y yo también le seguí el ritmo…_

_- Natsuki…_

_- Mai…_

_Al principio teníamos un ritmo cadencioso pero después fue mucho más rápido y culminamos las dos al mismo tiempo… y en ese momento _

_- Natsuki… ¡Te amo!_

_En ese momento me di cuenta… yo nunca dije una palabra así con ella… y en ese momento yo sentía eso…_

_No era amor lo que sentía por ella… ¿o si?_

_- Mai… Te quiero…_

_Creo que metí más la pata diciéndole eso, pero… no podía quedarme callada, creo que hubiera sido algo peor…_

_Vi en sus ojos una gran decepción… pero no había nada que hacerle…_

_- Natsuki…_

_En ese momento el cansancio me estaba ganando pero me pareció escuchar algo proveniente de los labios de Mai…"_

- No importa como, pero a como de lugar vas a amarme como yo a ti…


	14. out of the light of the 13 darkinght

**/// Out of the L****ight of the 13 Darknight**

Las cosas se iban a torcer por caprichos del destino, pero… ¿Hasta cuando deja de ser una confusión y cuando comienza a ser más un capricho por indecisión por miedo a lastimar?

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_La luz del sol me estaba lastimando… y eso que las cortinas se encontraban corridas… Estaba en un hotel, si, me acordaba de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, Mai y yo nos tuvimos que refugiar de la lluvia en un hotel y terminamos haciendo el amor._

_Fue mi primera vez…_

_Y ahora todo me daba vueltas porque tenía una cruda moral… No sabía que demonios pensar en ese momento…_

_No podía dejar a Mai… pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru y en la oportunidad que me estaba dando de estar con ella por fin, pero… ¿Qué era lo estaba sintiendo? _

_Tiene tiempo que sigo con ese dilema… Quiero a Mai, pero creo que nunca la voy a llegar a amar como se debe, así que no estoy segura de que es lo que debería hacer con ella…_

_- Ya despertaste… Buenos días…_

_- Buenos días Mai…_

_- Siempre quise amanecer así contigo…_

_Le di un beso en la frente por que no sabía que contestar… Solo una cosa la tenía clara en ese momento… No la amaba, como amaba a Shizuru y no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto… _

_Al final eso nos terminaría por hacer más daño del que de todos modos iba a causar…_

_- Estas muy pensativa…_

_- Si… perdón…_

_El teléfono de la habitación estaba sonando y lo contesté, era la recepcionista que me informaba que me habían llevado un paquete, era la ropa que le pedí a Yamada._

_- Si, súbalo por favor, Gracias…_

_- Vaya, si que es rápido tu amigo…_

_- Si, es bastante eficiente_

_- Estuvo magnifico el fin de semana_

_- Si, lo sé… fue increíble…_

_Y ciertamente lo fue, porque había perdido mi virginidad con mi novia, y fue agradable pero yo seguía atormentada por lo que iba a hacer…_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si, no te preocupes Mai…_

_Ella había llegado por detrás y me estaba abrazando, justo tocaron la puerta y me puse la bata y fui, era el paquete de Yamada._

_- Ten Mai, le dije que pasara a tu casa_

_- Pero… Arika no esta ahí y el no tiene llave…_

_- ¿Olvidas con quien tratas?_

_- Dios…_

_- Te prometo que no pasó nada, es un profesional y te aseguro que ni quiera esta forzada la cerradura_

_- Eso espero…_

_- No te preocupes, en serio_

_- Si, ya se… _

_- Ahora será mejor que nos bañemos y nos vayamos… _

_- Claro, pero…_

_- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_- Natsuki… ¿Qué va a pasar…?_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Es decir…_

_En ese momento ella puso su mano en mi rostro y me miraba profundamente con una mirada que en ese momento no pude descifrar…_

_- ¿Eres mía verdad?_

_- Lo soy Mai_

_Aunque en realidad no estaba tan segura, pero parecía más fácil darle la razón a ella antes de negar… no me gustaría irme con ella llorando y sufriendo por lo que yo no siento._

_Los besos de Mai aunque estaban llenos de fuego, siempre han sido más dulces… los besos de Shizuru son pura sangre… Bueno, se escucha ridículo, pero están llenos de pasión…_

_- Ne… Natsuki… ¿nos bañamos juntas?_

_- ¡M-Mai!_

_Y así una vez más… experimenté el amor de manera física, aunque… esta vez estuve más conciente, todo el rato estuve pensando en Shizuru…_

_Una vez que salimos y pude ir a dejar a Mai a su casa, pensé en ver a Shizuru… pero… aunque traté de comunicarme con ella, su celular estaba apagado y me preocupé por ella… Así que fui a buscarla y tampoco estaba en casa._

_- Maldición… ¿Dónde estás?_

_Entonces es cuando reparé en algo… Había un indigente afuera de casa de Shizuru, pero esa misma persona ha estado ahí desde la otra vez que vine, y bueno, en el fraccionamiento donde vive Shizuru no hay ese tipo de gente, y no es por otra cosa, por que me da la sensación de que la ha estado vigilando…_

_En ese momento decidí ir tras la persona en cuestión, pero aunque mis piernas son rápidas aquella persona corría demasiado rápido…_

_Tendré que decirle a Shizuru que tenga cuidado…_

_Sin más, tendré que regresar a mi trabajo, después de todo… no puedo darme el lujo de descuidar mi carrera ahora…_

_Pero tengo que hablar con Shizuru, siento que así puedo aclarar mi mente…"_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Hoy me desperté con una sensación muy extraña… Me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía algo de frío… como si hubiera dormido en la calle o algo así, pero no…_

_Además la cabeza me estaba dando vuelta y un poco de sangre salía de mi nariz… entonces me di cuenta que el mundo había amanecido de cabeza… yo estaba de cabeza más bien con la mitad de mi cuerpo en un sofá… pero ni idea de quien era la casa… Estaba muy bonita y todo, era un departamento bien arreglado con piezas de arte moderno y cosas caras… ¿Cómo llegué ahí?_

_Con cuidado dejé caer mi cuerpo en la alfombra y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola… en cuanto vi aquella imagen casi grito y despierto a todos…_

_Era Arika y Erstin en el otro sofá… desnudas… vaya que impresión me llevé…_

_Yo traía ropa aún, si no hubiera yo pensado que también participé en un trío… Como sea me incorporé y caminé buscando el baño y vi que una habitación estaba abierta y en la cama estaban durmiendo Nao y Nina… sin ropa también ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza en esta casa o que?_

_Mientras preparó la regadera para darme un baño y quitarme un poco el olor a alcohol trató de rememorar lo que pasó anoche…_

_[Flashback]_

_Recuerdo que salimos en la noche, Arika y yo, y nos encontramos con sus amigas ahí en un club nocturno… y yo invité a Erstin._

_- ¿Erstin?_

_- N-Nina… Arika… ¿Qué hacen…?_

_- ¿Se conocen?_

_Nao estaba tan confundida como yo…Arika tragó saliva y empezó a hablar_

_- Es la persona…_

_Y Nina terminó la frase diciéndosela más a Nao que a mí_

_-… de la que te hablé_

_- Yo… no debería estar aquí_

_Entonces Erstin se dio la vuelta y ya se iba pero la tome de la muñeca_

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Yo…_

_- Erstin, me disculpo, yo no sabía que tu fueras la persona de la que me habló Arika, y yo no sabía que ella y Nina era de lo que huías_

_- Yo no estaba huyendo de nada_

_- Me lo dijo mi hermano… y créeme que es un mentiroso pero… a veces dice la verdad y no suele equivocarse, y por todo lo que veo… no deberías huir, es algo muy cobarde y estúpido… tu misma me lo has dicho varias veces… Me llamaste cobarde cuando intenté huir por lo que pasó con mi padre… me dijiste entonces que afrontara las consecuencias…_

_- Si pero…_

_- Ven, toma asiento… _

_- Claro, no hay nada que un par de cervezas no arreglen - Dijo Nao_

_Erstin se sentó un poco renuente a hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo, pero se veía muy apenada, por otro lado Nina y Arika se encontraban muy nerviosas y Nao también tenía una mirada aprehensiva._

_- Ahora tienen la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas… - Dije_

_- O de arruinarlas más – Nao tenía una sonrisa cínica_

_- Yo… Creo que te debo una disculpa Erstin…_

_- Nina – chan… Si alguien debe disculparse, soy yo, se que nunca me amaste y eso desde el principio lo supe, solo que nunca quise aceptarlo…_

_- Yo… no se que decir, lo siento mucho Erstin_

_- Supongo que ya no hay lugar para los arrepentimientos, pues lo hecho, hecho ya esta… _

_- Así es… _

_- Aunque me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien especial, recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que nunca, pero nunca ibas a estar con alguien a menos que fuera lo suficientemente atrayente para ti o algo así_

_- La verdad es que no me acuerdo de lo que dije aquella vez – Nina bebió más de media cerveza de un trago y se sonrojó _

_- Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Fue difícil convencerla, pero al final si se quedó conmigo_

_Y al terminar de decir eso, Nao le lamió la mejilla a Nina_

_- ¡Nao!_

_- Me da gusto en serio…_

_- Arika… Ella aún piensa en ti – Le dije a Erstin, ya que Arika me ha ayudado mucho, quiero ayudarla, aunque se que fui un poco imprudente…_

_- Arika… no sabes como me arrepentí de haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles aquella vez… Lo siento_

_- No me tienes que pedir perdón de nada… Como dicen, pues eso ya fue, hace mucho y todo lo que pasó fue una pena pero… así fue_

_- Ya… no tienen que portarse así…_

_En ese momento el alcohol comenzó a fluir como si fuera agua… recuerdo que Arika se puso a platicar a solas con Erstin y al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellas o no… Pues se veían más juntas de lo que yo pensé…_

_Y ya no recuerdo nada_

_[Fin ~ Flashback]_

_Así que eso paso… bueno, supongo que al menos las cosas ya se arreglaron entre esas tres chicas… Al terminar mi baño y vestirme noto que alguien esta en el comedor._

_- Buenos días Mikoto_

_- Hola Nao_

_- ¿Qué noche verdad?_

_- Y que lo digas…_

_- Piensa mi propuesta ¿esta bien? _

_-¿Lo de trabajar juntas?_

_- Bueno, aparte de esa… Te hice una propuesta pero probablemente no te acuerdes de que fue…_

_Creo que si… me estoy acordando un poco… ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Hablas de…_

_- Si, piénsalo… Tu y yo, más grandes que todas las mafias… No será difícil jalarnos a Sergey_

_- Lo pensaré_

_- No necesitas a tu hermano_

_- Lo pensaré y ya_

_- Hasta luego_

_Quise azotar la puerta cuando me fui, pero pensé que era mala idea despertar a Arika y a las demás. _

_Era algo que realmente me había tentado, pero no se que tan buena sea la propuesta de Nao"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Aún habiendo hecho lo que hice, se que Natsuki aún no cede ante mi del todo… Ya no sé que hacer con ella… parece que nada de lo que hago es suficiente, me gustaría que me viera como yo la veo… la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir, ella se ha vuelto mi aire… y no puedo respirar sin ella…_

_- Hola Mai_

_- Hola Chie_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Te divertiste el fin de semana?_

_- ¡¿A que te refieres?!_

_- Hey, no te me pongas paranoica, estoy hablando de la fiesta obviamente, ¿O acaso pasó otra cosa más interesante en tu fin de semana?_

_- No como crees… je_

_- ¿Estuviste con Kuga?_

_- Si… pasamos un fin de semana agradable… solo eso_

_- Claro… bueno, cambiando de tema, mi prima no paraba de preguntarme de Kuga… No sé cuál es su problema con los famosos…_

_- Ahora que lo mencionas a mi también me dijo algo… ¿Tu prima saldría con alguien famoso?_

_- ¿Shion? Que va… es una nerd y no tiene nada interesante y es una solterona empedernida_

_- Pues a mi me parece que no… Increíble que siendo tú una experta en chismes faranduleros y no sepas nada_

_- Ahora que me lo dices así, debería investigar un poco_

_- Si… deberías_

_- Eres bien chismosa también Mai_

_- Bueno, es que creo que es algo que debería saber_

_- Y hablando de cosas que deberías saber… ¿Dónde esta Arika?_

_- No sé… no vino a trabajar y no tiene teléfono celular así que ni idea de donde esté…_

_- Bueno, supongo que no hay nada de que preocuparse…_

_- Si, supongo que no…_

_- Me voy, quedé de verme con Aoi…_

_- Esta bien… hasta luego_

_La mañana transcurrió sin mucha novedad como siempre, entre mi trabajo habitual y ratos muertos, hasta que llegó Mikoto_

_- Hola Mikoto, no te esperaba_

_- Lo siento_

_- No te preocupes, no me refería a eso, es que ya casi no vienes por acá_

_- Es que he estado muy ocupada_

_- Si, me imagino, con tu trabajo_

_- Si, y otras cosas… por cierto, ayer salí de juerga con Arika, Nina y Nao, así que Arika no va a venir hoy, esta… indispuesta_

_- Pero… ¿Esta bien?_

_- Muy bien, pero es que tomó demasiado_

_- Ya veo… menos mal ¿Tu te encuentras bien?_

_- Claro Mai, y ¿tu?_

_- Increíble Mikoto, no sabes… Creo que ahora si, Natsuki va a estar conmigo siempre_

_En ese momento no supe la irresponsabilidad de mis palabras y el daño que harían, y no solo para mí, porque esa afirmación era falsa… Si no que nunca supe el daño que le haría a Mikoto el escuchar eso._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Bueno… Me da pena hablar de eso pero…_

_Nunca creí que estuviera mal decírselo, creí que así iba a dejar de tener falsas esperanzas conmigo… Siempre lo hice con esa intención… Pero parecía que lo estuviera restregando._

_- No importa Mai, somos amigas ¿no? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…_

_- Bueno, tu sabes… ya llegué a "última base" con ella_

_- Ya veo… supongo que… Eso quiere decir que se aman, me siento feliz por ti_

_- ¿E-en serio?_

_- Si, te lo digo en serio y espero que siempre seas muy feliz con ella…_

_Su sonrisa era amplia pero en ese momento yo no sabía que tan mal estaba._

_- ¿Sabes? Tengo que irme ya… Hay un trabajo pendiente en Shinjuku, hasta luego_

_- Nos vemos Mikoto_

_- Claro, cuídate_

_Todo se veía normal hasta ese momento… Pero normal era lo menos en ese momento, por que yo no sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Tuve que soportar todo el fin de semana a mi hermana y a su novia… que para nada se parece a mi Natsuki._

_Las odio, las detesto… pero creo que les debo una…_

_[Flashback]_

_- Ya lárguense_

_- De eso nada mi hermana, nada de eso_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Pues verás… decidimos que tendríamos una hermosa salida familiar y vas a venir quieras o no_

_- ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera_

_- Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… Siento que nunca te puse la debida atención y ahora que lo hago no deberías ponerte en ese plan… ¿OK?_

_- Esta bien, solo si prometes que si salgo con ustedes me van a dejar en paz_

_Aunque debí preguntar primero que planes tenían… Ya que me subí al auto de Viola sin preguntar nada y cuando el auto se detuvo después de unos 45 minutos estábamos en un parque de recreación infantil_

_- Viola… Tú ya no tienes perdón de Dios_

_- ¿Qué? Es el parque de la conservación de las tortuguitas…_

_- A veces somos voluntarias aquí – Dijo la otra Natsuki – Es bastante divertido…_

_- Para ustedes que están locas, es un parque INFANTIL_

_- Vamos… puedes aprender muchas cosas aquí…_

_- ¿En serio que si hago esto no me vuelven a molestar?_

_- En serio que si_

_- Ya dijiste_

_Y un poco de mala gana de me bajé del auto, pero tenía una curiosidad enorme por saber por que estaba yo ahí, en realidad._

_- Bueno, creo que esta vez pierdes Viola, el parque esta cerrado…_

_Y en efecto, estaba cerrado y había un cártel enorme que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HENRY" Y había algunos carros y bastante gente adentro… bueno digo bastante, pero a decir verdad no era tanta, al parecer habían cerrado el parque porque alguien estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien, que me imagino era un niño, pero a estas alturas no me sorprendería nada que fuera un hombre viejo._

_- Ah esta gente rica… No importa, vamos Shi – chan, podemos entrar_

_Las tres entramos y Viola le mostró muy alegre al guardia de seguridad algún papel, que a mi me pareció una invitación azul claro con una tortuguita dibujada._

_- Bueno Shi – chan ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ¿A ver a las tortugas? ¿El aviario?_

_- ¿Tienen tigres aquí?_

_- Por Dios, no – Dijo Natsuki muy ofendida_

_- No, pero hay gallinas, conejos, borreguitos, gatos monteses… creo que eso puede sustituir a los tigres… Tampoco hay de las de tu especie_

_- ¿De mi especie?_

_- Si, serpientes_

_- Que simpática eres Viola_

_- ¿Verdad que si?_

_- Vamos a donde sea… Por esta vez dejaré que me hagan lo que quieran_

_- Bueno, después no te arrepientas, solo síguenos_

_Las fui siguiendo por todo el parque, y vi como sus manos estaban entrelazadas… Y me dio mucha envidia como siempre, las seguí por mucho tiempo, hasta el centro del parque… y de lejos pude ver la gente de la fiesta infantil… Lo sabía estas algo tramaban._

_- Ven Shi – chan, no te quedes atrás_

_- Ya voy…_

_Me imaginé que eran amigos de ellas o que venían a trabajar de algo aquí, pero gran equivocación… conforme me iba acercando, el Kyoto-ben se iba haciendo cada vez más notorio…_

_Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, eran mis padres, y mis hermanos y hermanas, algunos con sus propias familias…_

_No estaban ahí mis tías, ni otros familiares… solo mi familia directa… _

_- Hija_

_- Pa-pá… Yo_

_No me esperaba que me abrazara de pronto…_

_- Hija… Creí que no te iba a volver a ver… Creí que no volvería a ver a toda mi familia junta…_

_- Padre…_

_No me puse tan cursi, ni me puse a llorar pero… Estaba muy feliz de estar ahí…_

_- Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Quién es Henry?_

_- Ah… es uno de tus sobrinitos… _

_Nunca había visto a mi familia junta, se que probablemente no vuelva a pasar… Aunque siempre hice un escándalo en un vaso de agua, pues nadie criticaba a Viola, aún si besaba a su pareja, y los niños las adoraban… Yo todo el tiempo estuve saludando a mis hermanos… Y conociendo a sus parejas, esposos, esposas, hijos y cosas así… Solo que no todo es perfecto y mi madre si se veía muy incómoda, siempre hay alguien que hecha a perder todo…_

_Pero fue lo mínimo… Esa tarde la pase ahí y después en casa de mis padres, estuve platicando con mi padre y el me aceptó tal cuál… Y me dijo que mi madre también me quiere mucho solo que ella le da mucha importancia a todos los comentarios de la gente._

_[Flashback]_

_Y como no dormí en mi casa, me dirigí derechito al trabajo, y después de todo tenía razón Viola, al final le iba agradecer… Y si, así fue._

_Takeda me habló temprano, pues quería ver si el presupuesto dado era el adecuado para el relanzamiento de Natsuki como solista, y pues aunque a mi me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con el estado de ánimo, su corazón y su alma de mi Natsuki, también me importa su bienestar y el trabajo es algo muy importante para ella y tengo que ver sus intereses…_

_Me importa todo lo de Natsuki así es…_

_Estuve más de medio día trabajando en la oficina de la disquera, cuando vi que Natsuki ingresaba al estudio y le hablé, pero me ignoró, me miró y me ignoro…_

_¿Por qué? Tenía miedo a haber hecho algo indebido… O tal vez será que no dejó a Mai… y ahora si me va a dejar a mi._

_Fui rápidamente a su encuentro… Cuando entré al estudio, vi que estaba vació… ¿Pero como? Si la vi entrar… Es cuando sentí que la puerta se cerró detrás de mi…Natsuki se había escondido detrás de la puerta…_

_- Sabía que así te haría venir…_

_Haciéndome sufrir… pero no importa, porque por ti… no sabes todo lo que aguantaría._

_Y me abrazó, como nunca, pude incluso aspirar su suave aroma…_

_- Natsuki…_

_- Shizuru…_

_Se acercó a mi rostro y me besó en los labios… Creo que ni en mis sueños más secretos había imaginado que ella llegaría así un día. Pero lo disfruté, esos dulces labios que tanto me gustan y que esta era la tercera ocasión que nos besábamos, y la primera que ella me besaba._

_Tener su cuerpo pegado al mío me hacía perder la cabeza y la cordura al punto de la locura… entonces la besé una vez más, y pude sentir sus labios entre abiertos y no me pude resistir más de darle a Natsuki un beso a la francesa estilo Shizuru Fujino._

_Antes de introducir mi lengua en su boca, saboreé sus labios con aquél útil apéndice que tenemos los humanos, fue una lenta agonía para ambas, lo sé pero al fin pude entrar a su dulce boca, y fui bien recibida por Natsuki, quien se movía al compás que yo ponía, no me esperaba que ella tomara mi nuca y nos acercara más así…_

_Al fin rompimos el beso y me besó la mejilla y yo hice lo mismo…_

_- Shizuru… no sabes… lo mucho que te extrañé_

_- Si… se noto un poco_

_- Lo siento_

_- No tienes porque disculparte_

_- Te adoro Shizuru_

_- Y yo te amo…_

_Natsuki tenía sus manos en mi espalda y yo en su cintura y desde luego que me daban muchas ganas de bajar las manos un poco, pero… no estaba segura de ir tan lejos en ese momento. _

_- Natsuki… eso quiere decir que… ¿La dejaste?_

_Todos mis anhelos se cumplieron… Al fin, yo y Natsuki, hasta el final de los tiempos, por siempre y para siempre…_

_- No_

_- ¿Q-qué?_

_- Bueno, aún no… Es que verás… La voy a dejar, pero eventualmente, tú la conoces, ella ha sufrido bastante y el hacerle esto así… Pero… te prometo… que lo haré pronto…_

_Mis sueños se destruyeron un poco en ese momento…Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero… Me dijo que iba a dejarla pronto…_

_- En serio Shizuru… La dejaré pronto… pero es que… es algo difícil, y yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_Me besó una vez más y con eso, yo accedí a empezar un juego de tres demasiado mortal…_

_Los resultados no iban a ser buenos, lo sabía, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a perder ante alguien tan inferior como Tokiha, y ahora menos que tenía a Natsuki dispuesta a dejarme hacerla feliz…"_

__/_/_/AnGeLuZ_

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito... Prometo que va haber lemon ShizNat en el siguiente episodio, pinky promess..._

_Ahora ando con mi corazon todo roto T__T... asi que aun va haber intrigas para rato xD_

_Manden review!_


	15. forgive fourteen

**/// ****Forgive****Fourteen**

***** Mai Tokiha *****

[There was a time

When I was so brokenhearted

Love wasn't much of a friend of mine

The tables have turned, yeah

'Cause me and them ways have parted

That kind of love was the killin' kind

All I want is someone I can't resist

I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed

I was cryin' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Love is sweet misery

I was cryin' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you

Do what you do-down on me

Now there's not even breathin' room

Between pleasure and pain

Yeah you cry when we're makin love

Must be one and the same]

"_Un largo mes había transcurrido desde aquella vez con Natsuki, claro que lo hemos repetido en varias ocasiones y créanme que se ha vuelto toda una experta, hasta es difícil de creer que yo haya sido su primera vez pero yo misma lo comprobé, pero a veces la noto demasiado distante, además si agregamos la cuestión de que el re lanzamiento de su carrera se acerca. Todo mundo cree que no lo sé… pero… la estoy perdiendo… cada vez más lejos y cada día más cerca._

_Todos hemos estado en esa situación alguna vez, ya sea como protagonistas o espectadores, pero cuando sabes que la relación ya va a ningún lado… a veces solo lo ignoras…_

_Es decir, ella tiene como remordimiento… se que quiere dejarme, pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo…_

_Tal vez sea yo quien tenga que ponerle fin a las cosas…_

_Se que va a llegar en cualquier momento… y por fin será el tiempo en que tenga que hacerlo… _

_- Hola Mai_

_- Natsuki…_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

_- No lo sé, últimamente no me dices nada_

_- Yo no soy la que se comporta de manera distante, Natsuki_

_- Lo siento, es que… tú sabes que con la desintegración de la banda tuve que comenzar prácticamente desde cero… Pronto será mi lanzamiento y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza_

_Si, y esas cosas se llaman Fujino._

_Todo este mes fue un poco tortuoso, pues me enteré de que Shizuru está trabajando para Natsuki y es algo que de entrada no me dio nada de gusto, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, no iba a reñir con Natsuki por eso, ella ya era mía._

_- Se lo que estás pensando Mai, ¿y sabes lo que pienso? Que estas paranoica, no te voy a dejar… De hecho… cuando termine el lanzamiento aquí, tengo una gira y pienso que deberías venir conmigo_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Claro_

_En otro momento no lo hubiera aceptado, por mi negocio, pero eso lo puede ver Arika, se ha vuelto bastante habilidosa y confío en ella._

_- Me encantaría…_

_- Igual a mi, no sabes lo mucho que importas para mi Mai – hime_

_Natsuki me dio un abrazo, y su suave fragancia me embriagaba, y me decía que no me preocupara de nada… _

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo la amo tanto… y ella no es capaz de dejarme sabiendo lo que yo pasé… ¿o me equivoco?"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

[It's down on me

Yeah, I got to tell you one thing

It's been on my mind

Girl I gotta say

We're partners in crime

You got that certain something

What you give to me

Takes my breath away

Now the word out on the street

Is the devil's in your kiss

If our love goes up in flames

It's a fire I can't resist

I was cryin' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Love is sweet misery

I was cryin' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you

Do what you do to me]

El día era hermoso, y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y los niños parecían estar divirtiéndose, y no solo ellos, incluso los adultos en su propio mundo parecían disfrutar de aquel hermoso día. Y claro, los animalitos le parecían hermosos…

"_La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera de las personas a las que les gustara sentarse y ver a las tortugas… Si, un poco aburrido, pero de alguna manera ahora todo me parece romántico y encantador._

_Estupido o no, pero Viola y su pareja son dueñas del parque de tortugas ¿Qué tonto no? Pero… De cierta manera es demasiado romántico…_

_Aunque mi madre sigue sin aceptar nada, no importa, pues parece que había juzgado a mi familia mal, aunque eso no quiere decir que yo este confiando plenamente en ellos y crea todo lo que me dicen, pero de cierta manera…Era algo que yo quería que pasara._

_Estoy viviendo un sueño, así es… todos mis sueños se cumplieron de pronto…Pero ¿Por qué razón? Y eso no me gustaba mucho, era todo demasiado bueno para ser cierto, primero lo de mi familia y después Natsuki… a la cuál veo muy seguido afortunadamente. La tengo para mí a ratos, pero aún la tengo que compartir con Tokiha, lo cuál no me hace mucha gracia… _

_Esta conmigo… hacemos cosas juntas, nos besamos… En este momento no puedo pedir más… bueno, me gustaría llegar más allá con ella, pero… Honestamente me da miedo hacer algo que le moleste y alejarla de mí, por querer ganar todo, puedo perderlo todo y eso no me gustaría nada…_

_Ella me ha prometido que va a dejar a Tokiha, pero que ha sufrido y que no se más patrañas… Honestamente yo no creo que Tokiha sea tan frágil como dice Natsuki, creo que ella es demasiado fuerte y superará todo…_

_Tal vez ahora podamos ser amigas, aunque lo dudo, no es fácil ser amiga de la ex de tu pareja y no es fácil ser la amiga de quien te quito a pareja, se que Mai es demasiado orgullosa como para eso, pero en realidad no me importa lo que pase con ella, me ayudó en alguna ocasión, pero creo que quedamos bien en ese aspecto, no le debo nada ni ella a mi._

_Espero que mi sueño no llegue a su fin nunca…_

_- Hermana, gracias por venir_

_- De nada, es un lugar hermoso_

_- Lo sé, yo lo hice_

_- Tan modesta como siempre Viola_

_- Lo sé_

_- ¿Tenías algo que decirme?_

_- Se que estás muy ocupada con tu trabajo con Natsuki, pero no se si habría la posibilidad de que fueras la contadora de este lugar_

_- No hay problema… pero Eiji estudió lo mismo, pensé que te llevabas mejor con él_

_- El vive en Suiza… aunque si no lo quieres hacer no hay problema, además te voy a decir un secreto, tú eres mi consentida_

_Y me abrazó, pude sentir su cuerpo caliente atrás del mío… Solo mi hermana es capaz de hacerme sentir sensaciones raras que no debería sentir, pero probablemente es la felicidad que siento ahora que me hace soportar a mi hermana mayor._

_- No es que no quiera ¿estas segura?_

_- Muy segura_

_- Lo haré, aunque se que siempre me vas a estar molestando_

_- Para eso existo hermana, para eso existo fu fu_

_- Eres mala_

_- Ah, por cierto, alguien te esta esperando en la oficina, me dijo que era muy urgente_

_- ¿Quién es? ¿Takeda?_

_- No, pero tiene que ver con Natsuki, solo que no me acuerdo del nombre_

_- ¿Tokiha?_

_- ¿Mai – chan? Y ella ¿para que te buscaría?_

_- Mejor voy a ver_

_- Ah, ya me acordé, es Natsuki_

_- ¡¿Qué?! Eres una imbécil, no es que sea alguien que tenga que ver con Natsuki, era la propia Natsuki, eres un hígado… ya me las pagarás cuando te lleve las cuentas, te voy a dejar en la ruina…_

_Salí a toda velocidad y mi hermana solo sonreía y agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, llegué a la oficina y cuando entré solo estaba la Natsuki hermana de MI Natsuki._

_- ¿Dónde esta?_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Natsuki_

_- ¿Qué no me ves que estoy aquí?_

_- Que graciosa_

_- ¿Verdad que si? Je, Si buscas a mi hermana… ya se fue_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, ya se fue de aquí, dijo que te iba a esperar afuera en la sala de espera, de seguro que te viniste demasiado rápido que ni te fijaste que ella estaba aquí afuerita…_

_- Maldición_

_- No te pongas así, me dio mucha risa_

_- Por eso me pongo así_

_No me agrada ser la persona que las haga reír ¿Qué les pasa?, salí de la oficina y Natsuki estaba afuera muriéndose de la risa con una lata de refresco en las manos_

_- Natsuki, tu también…_

_- Lo siento es que fue muy gracioso verte corriendo_

_- Me hubieras hablado_

_- Lo intenté, pero te pasaste de largo_

_- Perdón_

_- No me tienes que pedir perdón de nada y lo sabes_

_Se acercó a mi y me tomo una de mis manos con su mano fría por la lata que sujetaba, y me dio un beso en los labios, que me hubiera gustado prolongar, pero nadie sabia que Natsuki y yo estábamos saliendo de esta manera y mejor no me quise arriesgar._

_- Es que me dio sed y por eso te esperé aquí_

_- Ya veo…_

_- Me gustaría que pasáramos la tarde juntas, pronto me voy a cargar de trabajo y no podré estar contigo tanto como quisiera…_

_- Ahora si vas a trabajar, le sigues poniendo esa excusa ¿verdad?_

_- Si, pero… no hablemos de eso…_

_Siempre era lo mismo, me evadía el tema… y no había nada que hacer al respecto…_

_- No importa, ¿nos vamos?_

_- Claro… Por cierto ¿Qué hacías aquí?_

_- Ah… te contaré en el camino_

_Natsuki sigue fría… pero no por mucho… No importa como, pero estoy con ella a final de cuentas, y nada arruinará mi momento"_

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

"_Se estaba volviendo costumbre para mi el estar bebiendo, ya sea sola o acompañada, en este caso por Nao, que estaba libre ese día, pero esta noche en particular, no había probado una gota de alcohol, siempre pensé que el tomar era un motivo social más que nada, cuando festejas… Y yo no tenía nada que festejar, así que el licor se quedó así, sin ser tocado…_

_- Ya no te pongas así_

_- Lo siento, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, me duele ver a Mai con Natsuki_

_- No creo que duren mucho, Natsuki es mala para esconderse, o yo soy demasiado buena espiando_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Pues… La vi con Fujino, besándose_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Y no era cualquier beso, era uno muy apasionado y con "torta" y todo_

_- Maldita Natsuki…_

_- ¿Te preocupa que le esté poniendo el cuerno a Tokiha? Debería alegrarte el hecho de que eso va a ser un motivo para que no estén juntas…_

_- Pues si, no creas, eso me da ánimos, pero… Le va a hacer mucho daño_

_- Eso si_

_- No sé Nao… pero tengo el presentimiento que Mai no es para mí_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Lo sé, ella nunca me va a ver como alguien a quien amar_

_- Eso tú no lo sabes… Yo nunca pensé que Nina me fuera a hacer caso, como le gustaba Natsuki también…_

_- Pero me alegro que al final si se hayan quedado juntas_

_- Si, ¿Y Arika? Siempre pensé que ustedes dos…_

_- No, ella es como mi hermana… Es muy buena gente, pero obviamente ella ama a Erstin y yo no podría amar a Arika, honestamente_

_- Ya veo… Yo no sé que le ven a Tokiha… Tu y Natsuki, yo… no la soporto, es del tipo de personas que no soporto ver ni en pintura, haciéndose siempre la victima, te apuesto lo que quieras a que usa ese juego con Natsuki_

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_No es que me gustara mucho lo que estaba diciendo acerca de la mujer que amo, pero no tenía más remedio…Tenía razón… A veces a Mai le gustaba usar esa táctica… Aunque la amo, se reconocer sus errores y se que puede ser un poco… manipuladora, no es tan inocente._

_- Si, Natsuki y Shizuru están hechas a la medida, una de la otra… Las dos son bien pervertidas ja, entre otras cosas… Y bueno, creo que se complementan bien… Como yo y Nina, yo nunca pensé encontrar en aquella niña a mi perfecta mitad_

_- Si, me imagino… Oye… ¿Vas a seguir en la cantada?_

_- Si, yo y Nina, vamos a formar una banda, y claro, tiene mucho que ver con mi banda jajaja…_

_- Te refieres a tu organización criminal ¿no es así? _

_- Así es… por ahora estamos grabando nosotras también y vamos a acompañar a Kuga en su gira como teloneras_

_- Ya veo…_

_- Si…_

_- Acepto Nao, la propuesta_

_- Se que estabas de malas por lo que te hizo Mai y que hasta mataste a un tipo al que solo tenías que amenazar, ¿Estas segura de traicionar a tu hermano? _

_- Si… Además, tome una decisión, voy a salir de aquí_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, es lo mejor, irme por un tiempo_

_- Lo de la traición tomará un tiempo… pues va a ser difícil derrocar a Nagi, pero se que eventualmente se logrará, Sergey lo cree también… el se va a ir a Rusia un tiempo por ordenes de Nagi, para negociar con la mafia rusa, deberías ir con él… No creo que se cuenta el tonto de Reito, ya hasta engordó el mendigo ahora que se cree que el es el gran papi de todos…_

_- Necesito que me ayudes con eso…_

_- Y lo haré… Erstin te puede ayudar a convencerlo de que igual es buena idea que acompañes a Sergey, aquí todo esta demasiado tranquilo desde que pasó la revolución reciente…_

_- Si… lo sé_

_- En ese caso esta hecho, te pasaré más instrucciones después, me voy, Nina debe estar por salir del estudio_

_- Esta bien, cualquier cosa, me avisas…_

_Y así es como me quedó sola en la barra y con mi primer trago aún intacto…_

['Cause what you got inside

Ain't where your love should stay

Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love

'Till you give your heart away

I was cryin' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Love is sweet misery

I was cryin' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' just to let you

Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby

I was cryin' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Love is sweet misery

I was cryin' just to get you

Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you

Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to]

_La música sigue sonando en el bar… Y no me queda de otra que irme, y no me refiero a irme de este lugar, si no salir de la vida de Mai, volveré cuando lo encuentre oportuno, creo que ahora lo único que me queda es vivir mi propia vida y por mi y ya no dejarme manipular por gente como mi hermano."_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Las cosas se estaban dando de una manera que yo no creí que se fueran a dar nunca, me intención inicial no era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, ni lastimar a nadie… Pero creo que fue mi indecisión la que me llevó a tomar la mala decisión de no tomar ninguna decisión y dejar las cosas así… Lo cuál fue muy mala idea, pero aún así lo hice. No podía dejar a Mai, se estaba poniendo en un plan de víctima y yo no quería drama ahora que estaba más cerca de ser una solista estrella. _

_Takeda resultó muy buen manager y pronto me van a dar a conocer en el mundo entero, además ahora que ya no hay mafia, puedo dedicarme a mi música. Así que no quiero dramas, en cuanto a Shizuru… las cosas van bien, es como un sueño hecho realidad que nunca pensé que se cumpliera. Porque no hay palabras para decir lo que siento por ella. Desde siempre sentí algo muy especial por ella, pero no estaba segura de que fuera amor lo que sentía por ella… Aún no lo sé, pero la quiero mucho y me siento muy feliz tan solo de caminar a su lado, de tomar su mano… de besarla… Ella es lo más bello que me ha pasado… Todo el miedo y las inseguridades se irán algún día… Aún no me abandonan pero creo que eventualmente se irán los temores. _

_- ¿__Estas__segura__que__quieres__quedarte__ en casa?_

_- Si, además voy a estar contigo… No quiero que nadie nos moleste…_

_- ¿Y __eso__?_

_- __Pues__… __eso__, __quiero__estar__ a __solas__contigo__ Shizuru, ¿__Tu__ no?_

_- ¿__Bromeas__? __Me preguntaba cuando lo dirías…_

_- No sabes lo mucho que anhelaba este momento Shizuru_

_Yo la adoro… Es lo que más quiero en el mundo… O bueno, al menos en el momento…_

_La tomé en mis dos brazos y la cargué_

_- ¡Natsuki!_

_- ¿Hay algún problema?_

_- No, ninguno, pero no tenía idea de que fueses tan fuerte…_

_- Lo soy afortunadamente, para poder llevarte así_

_- Ay Natsuki, como eres… ¿Y a donde me llevas?_

_- Arriba_

_-¿E-en serio?_

_Mi plan se arruinó, el de llevarla en brazos a su habitación… La bajé y le planté un beso en aquellos hermosos y deliciosos labios… _

_- Perdóname… Shizuru…_

_- Natsuki, yo sé… No tienes por que disculparte_

_Un minuto, no se supone que yo llorara y me sintiera débil ante su presencia, se suponía que yo iba a dar la iniciativa._

_- Yo también Natsuki, yo también…_

_¿También que? Quise preguntarle, pero sus labios sellaron a los míos… El estar así abrazándola, era una sensación que no tiene explicación…_

_- Yo también te deseo…_

_Al final me pudo contestar… y no me lo esperaba… _

_- Natsuki, no sabes cuanto, cuanto me tuve que contener para no cometer una imprudencia contigo…_

_- Shizuru…_

_Ahora era ella la que derramaba algunas lágrimas…_

_- No tienes porque llorar, yo estoy aquí contigo_

_- Natsuki_

_Una vez más sentí sus brazos y su dulce aliento en mi oreja, la cuál fue besada por ella…_

_- Shizuru…_

_Como aún estábamos a media escalera, empezamos un juego de besos y strip, pues estábamos quitándonos la ropa entre subiendo la escalera y besándonos, cuando llegamos al cuarto ya estábamos en ropa interior…_

_- Natsuki… _

_- Shizuru_

_Nunca había disfrutado tanto un momento como aquél, tal vez suene un poco cruel, pero una de las razones por las que he estado con Mai es para adquirir experiencia, aunque se que Mai y Shizuru no son iguales, pero definitivamente me ayudó el usar a Mai como conejillo de indias… Así no podré quedar mal con Shizuru._

_En ese momento el beso se había vuelto muy profundo, y me estaba dando mucho morbo ver que se escondía debajo de aquél conjunto color vino que usaba Shizuru como ropa interior…_

_Su espalda desnuda era meticulosamente recorrida por mis manos… pero de pronto, ella rompió el beso una vez más…_

_- Natsuki, tus manos están frías_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, pero me gustan_

_La volví a besar, y bueno, si mis manos estaban frías, su lengua estaba muy caliente, y la mía también, así continuamos hasta que llegamos a un punto en que Shizuru comenzó a desabrocharme el bra._

_- Alguna vez te vi en ropa interior, pero no recordaba cuan sexy te puedes ver…_

_- Eso me agrada…_

_- Y a mi me agrada lo que veo… sobre todo si… te quito aquello_

_Me dio un poco de vergüenza el que Shizuru viera mi torso desnudo así que por un momento me cubrí mi pecho con mis brazos…_

_- No se vale… Pero en ese caso…_

_Shizuru tenía una sonrisa comprensiva y eso me agradó… Pero no estaba preparada para que ella se deshiciera de su propia ropa interior superior._

_Eso hizo que yo tragara saliva y casi me ahogara… y temí que comenzara a sangrar por la nariz…_

_- Creo que es lo justo, ¿no crees? Como niños pequeños, yo te enseño, tú me enseñas_

_- Shizuru…_

_De inmediato quité mis brazos…_

_- __Así__esta__mejor__ Natsuki… ¿__Ara__? Natsuki se __quedo__ zombie _

_- Es que eres… Hermosa… No… lo que le sigue…_

_- ¿En serio lo crees?_

_- Si_

_- Y no quisieras… no se… ¿Probarlos?_

_- ¡Shizuru!_

_- Ah… ¿no quieres?_

_Simplemente no le contesté, actué de inmediato y me lleve a la boca su delicioso pezón a la boca…_

_- Natsuki…_

_- ¿Te esta gustando?_

_- Continúa… _

_Lo estaba succionando lentamente y luego rápidamente, al final solo mordí levemente y lo rodeaba circularmente con mi lengua, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro…_

_- Muy bien… Ahora permíteme a mí_

_Shizuru hizo lo mismo que yo, pero puedo asegurar que lo hizo mejor… Porque lo que sentí en ese momento era demasiado, simplemente demasiado._

_- Suficiente, no queremos adelantar las cosas ¿verdad?_

_- Shizuru_

_Suavemente me bajó las pantys y me recostó en la cama, donde ella hábilmente me abrió las piernas y comenzó a degustar mi parte intima, yo solo crispaba los puños y gemía, porque ciertamente Mai era buena, pero Shizuru… era de otro mundo, pude sentir su lengua, húmeda y caliente, mezclando su saliva con mis propios fluidos, me dio mucha pena… pero igual me llenaba de placer… _

_Sentí como metía sus hábiles dedos dentro de mí…_

_- Natsuki… ¿te gusta?_

_- Ah Shizuru…_

_Y me vine, así sin más… Acto seguido, Shizuru se quito su última prenda íntima restante y subió mi pierna a la altura de su hombro y pegó su propia intimidad con la mía…_

_- Shizuru… ¿Qué…?_

_- ¿Creíste que ya acabamos? No… aún no…_

_Ella comenzó a frotarse contra mí, y yo no quería quedarme atrás y me moví un poco, al final las dos pusimos nuestro propio ritmo y nos sincronizamos bastante bien, al final las dos llegamos a un placentero y muy húmedo orgasmo._

_Lo que hicimos fue hermoso, pero el dormir abrazada a Shizuru desnuda, no se compara en nada, recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su suave respiración…_

_Cuando me desperté temprano para irme a trabajar descubrí que no tenía la cadena dorada con el dije de "M"… probablemente lo perdí en el transcurso del día y no me di cuenta._

_Bajé y salí de la casa de Shizuru, le dejé su desayuno hecho y una nota…_

_Cuando salí noté algo muy raro… y es que aquél indigente estaba afuera de nuevo, pero esta vez le gané pues aunque intentó correr se tropezó y lo tomé… más bien la tome y era…_

_- Natsuki… tenemos que hablar_

_Y fue cuando mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas y no estaba preparada para lo que se venía…_

[I was cryin' when I met you

Now I'm tryin to forget you

Love is sweet

I was cryin' when I met you]

_Bien dicen, la felicidad no es eterna"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Bueno, me han salido cortos... pero prometo que la historia ya va mejor encaminada pronto. La canción que use fue Cryin' de Aerosmith... Si, sigo un poco depre, pero se me va a pasar... ¿Nunca les ha pasado que han estado muchos años enamorados de alguien y esta persona no les hace caso? Soy patetica -__-' Llevo unos 7 años así, es peor que romper un espejo... Y lo peor es que te pidan disculpas, pero bueno... Ya me resigne un poco... creo que en otros tiempos hubiera hecho berrinche. Para colmo de males me dio "e coli" y eso sucks x). Bueno, manden reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandan comentarios y gracias por mandarme palabras de animo respecto a mi estado de animo, saludos!_


	16. fifteen candles

**/// Fifteen Candles**

***** Mikoto Minagi *****

- Pero… no lo entiendo

- No tienes porque entenderlo

- No puedes huir así

- No estoy huyendo y no todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo… Ya te expliqué ¿no?

- Pues no te creo nada…

- ¿Y para qué me quieres aquí de todos modos? Tienes a Kuga ¿no?

- No te pongas en ese plan Mikoto

- Mai, solo déjame ir ¿si?

- ¿Ves? Loa admites, te vas por que estoy con ella y no contigo

- Por última vez, ¡Que no! Voy a hacer un trabajo para mi hermano, tengo que ver por sus negocios

- Pues no te creo nada, y no levantes la voz

- ¿Y tú si puedes?

- Mikoto, no te pongas así

- No, tú no te pongas así, no se porque haces tanto escándalo, nos vemos no se cuando

"_Y así salí, pegando un portazo. No fue difícil convencer a mi hermano para irme a ver los negocios en Rusia, todo iba bien entonces, ya me había puesto en contacto con Nao para empezar a hacer algo por nuestro plan, se que no va a hacer del día a la noche, pero algo podemos hacer. No se por que lo estoy haciendo, pero es algo que quiero hacer…_

_Aunque no se porque reaccionó así Mai, si yo pensé que solo era un estorbo en su vida, y solo era una amiga más entre las tantas que tiene…_

_Siempre me dice que soy especial, pero no lo parece, ella es del tipo de personas que les gusta sentirse amada y alabada por todos, pero nunca da nada a cambio, al menos conmigo siempre ha mostrado esta faceta._

_Se que la voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero… se que maduraré lejos de casa, lo único que siento es que no voy a poder ver a Arika y a las demás… _

_Ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía… Se que regresaré y podré enfrentar las cosas con otra perspectiva, para entonces, veré como han resultado las cosas, hasta entonces Mai, espérame"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Mis dedos se deslizaban entre aquél dije con la letra "M" y su fina cadena de oro…__Ayer cuando nos estábamos desvistiendo a mitad de las escaleras, noté la cadena, la cuál arranqué con furia y Natsuki no se dio cuenta…_

_Tal vez de verdad le importa tan poco Mai… no lo sé… Ahora que veo esto… creo que debo deshacerme de esto, pero no puedo…_

_¿Es lo que siente Natsuki con Mai? ¿No puede simplemente deshacerse de ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Tokiha que se aferra con fuerzas?_

_Ciertamente la odio… ¿Pero de verdad la odio? Muchas veces pensé en que hubiésemos sido amigas de no ser por Natsuki pero, ¿Por qué pienso eso?_

_No debería… Pues ella… solo es un obstáculo más entre yo y Natsuki, así de sencillo…_

_Es una pena que Natsuki se haya ido… Me dejó sola… no se si esto sea un mal presagio…_

_Ciertamente, el hacerle el amor a Natsuki fue algo que siempre había esperado, aunque me sorprende que no sea virgen, bueno, siendo una estrella es difícil que lo fuera, pero siempre me dio la impresión de que lo era… Pero en fin, admito que puedo equivocarme…Y es una pena, pero no por eso dejó de ser especial el poseerla… era algo que desde siempre había deseado… tampoco sabía que ella pudiera ser tan… bueno… me pareció demasiado experimentada…_

_Pero eso lo hizo mucho más placentero… fu…fu…_

_*Ring*_

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Fujino…_

_- ¿Minagi?_

_- Si, soy yo…_

_- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_- Si… bueno… solo me quiero despedir de usted_

_- ¿Despedir?_

_- Si… mire… renuncio a Tokiha, le deseo suerte con Kuga_

_- ¿Cómo que renuncias a Tokiha?_

_- Bueno… algo así, me voy un tiempo fuera del país por cuestiones de trabajo, no se que tanto, pero… bueno… solo no le haga daño a Mai_

_- Te juro que no le haré, más del necesario… Pues es indudable que sufrirá… Pensé que estarías aquí para recoger sus cenizas _

_- Por eso mismo… yo… no quiero ser la persona que siempre vaya ir tras ella sin que ella quiera… Tal vez algún día ella me mire de manera diferente, pero ahora estoy demasiado herida como para entrar en razón, además ella tiene muchas amigas que pueden ayudarla…_

_- Tienes razón, en ese caso, mucha suerte…Si algún día necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en buscarme_

_- Igualmente… Cualquier cosa Shizuru, recuerda que soy capaz de hacerlo, hasta luego_

_- Buen viaje…_

_Y ahora que lo recuerdo… no le pregunté a donde iba, pero bueno, fuera del país o algo así…Como sea… ahora tengo que ir a trabajar…_

_Después de arreglarme y todo lo demás, cuando voy a la cocina para comerme el primer yogurt que encuentre, encontré un plato cubierto con un desayuno hecho por Natsuki y una nota…_

[Nos vemos más tarde… Espero que hayas dormido bien y espero que el desayuno haya estado comestible… Te quiere, Natsuki]

_Bueno, sabemos que no es su fuerte ser tan romántica, pero por algo se empieza…_

_En ese entonces estaba yo con la guardia baja, pues había sido demasiado ingenua en cuanto a algunas cosas.__ Y no me esperaba que las cosas que hice en el pasado se me fueran a revertir tan pronto… pero como lo he dicho un montón de veces… Soy Shizuru Fujino y para mi no hay imposibles ni obstáculos que no pueda vencer… aún no ha nacido el ser que pueda equipararse conmigo"_

***** Tomoe Marguerite *****

"_Para mucha gente no hay razón más valida de mi obsesión para con Shizuru que simplemente el hecho de que va a ser algo que nunca voy a tener. No es esa, mi razón de porque Shizuru tenía que ser mía y de nadie más no era más que porque ella y yo somos iguales. Ella y yo compartimos muchas… más de lo que ella y toda la gente cree… _

_Era algo que nunca pude demostrar cuando la tuve, aunque en realidad nunca la tuve conmigo, pero sin querer, me desmoroné…_

_Hay una frase que cuando pasó todo esto no me dejó sola… Dice algo así: Todo lo que hacemos aquí mismo __lo pagamos._

_Y nada más cierto que eso…_

_Mi historia con Shizuru es complicada, pero ella realmente fue alguien muy especial para __mí, y de cierto modo, aún lo es…_

_Aunque haya pasado lo que haya pasado, yo la sigo amando, aunque me pregunte siempre que es el amor en realidad, y si en serio es algo necesario en esta vida._

_No es mi intención que alguien me tenga lastima o algo, porque al final, yo ya sabía en lo que me metía cuando empecé una especie de relación con Shizuru._

_Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella… y esa fue una de las principales razones por las que ella me gustó. _

_Cuando la conocí en la universidad, era una chica más, es decir, resaltaba entre las del montón, pues era muy inteligente, hermosa, educada, divertida… Pero se que arrastraba muchos problemas con ella, bueno, me di cuenta. Aunque en ese entonces no me importó mucho lo que ella estuviera sintiendo en ese momento. Solo me importaba lo que yo sentía en ese momento, y eso era, tenerla, tenerla y poseerla a como de lugar._

_A las malas aprendí que ella no quería nada conmigo, bueno nada de lo que yo quería con ella._

_Yo solo fui su pasatiempo de tiempo completo, digo de tiempo completo porque no me era ajeno que ella tuviera muchas más mujeres de las que yo le conocía. Yo solo era la que estaba antes de que le llegara su turno con la única persona a la que en verdad le importa algo._

_Shizuru es una ególatra, egoísta, y hace todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Yo estoy segura de que lo que ella siente por Kuga es algo más que solo tenerla porque si. _

_Pero ella no sabe esto, yo soy la única persona que conoce bien a Shizuru, por eso se que la ama de verdad, pero… Si no la conociera bien, diría que también esta jugando con Kuga, y es justo lo que voy a hacer con Kuga._

_No me importaba que Shizuru no se casara conmigo, ya que yo bien sabía que yo aspiraba a algo demasiado grande y a algo que simplemente no iba a suceder nunca, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_No fue que me rechazara esa propuesta lo que me desquició…_

_[Flashback]_

_- Ya he perdido demasiado Tomoe, mi reputación, mi trabajo… _

_- Shizuru… pero… no es necesario, ya te dije, no importa si no nos casamos, no importa si no vivimos juntas, no importa si no me ves seguido_

_- Lo que te importa es que siga atada a ti de cualquier manera ¿no?_

_- Shizuru…_

_- No, es que… Esta bien, te diré porque es necesario que terminemos con esto que tú llamas relación amorosa, a la que yo llamó solo… relación de cama ja, bueno, esta vez estoy dispuesta a… yo… Bueno, ya no voy a estar contigo porque es necesario_

_- ¿Necesario? ¿Por?_

_- No tengo que salir con nadie…_

_- ¿Es por tus padres?_

_- No me dejas acabar, no tengo que salir con nadie excepto con una sola persona y no eres tú_

_En ese momento las cosas aún no habían estado para nada claras para mi, pero ya estaba entendiendo._

_- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien más?_

_- Siempre estoy saliendo con alguien más, pero ya no_

_- Tu… ¿Me estas diciendo que estas enamorada?_

_- No, te estoy diciendo que es necesario que no salga con nadie más, ni contigo ni con nadie_

_- Si es por ganarte la confianza de alguien, no sé o algo de tu trabajo, sabes que te apoyo, no es necesario que terminemos, puedo esperar_

_- Pero es que ya no voy a volver contigo_

_- Estas enamorada_

_- ¡Que no con un carajo!_

_- El hecho de que te estés enojando de esa manera me lo confirma, no soy estúpida Shizuru, se que estas enamorada_

_Traté de sonar lo más indiferente e hiriente que pude, pero por dentro estaba muriéndome._

_- Eso ni te importa y ni lo sabes_

_- Ay Shizuru… Yo sé lo que es estar enamorada_

_- Tú no sabes nada Tomoe, tu crees amarme, pero no es verdad, solo me quieres porque sabes que no puedes tenerme… y ya se acabó_

_- Esta bien, pero ahora me interesa algo que es más importante, tú enamorada, ¿Quién iba a creerlo? La gran Shizuru y de verdad que lo estas_

_- No es cierto, ya te lo dije_

_- Pues tú dices eso, pero esos ojos dicen algo diferente… Ahora… ¿Quién será la desafortunada?_

_- Tomoe, ya déjalo así_

_- No, no, ya me heriste, ya me dejaste, dame aunque sea ese pequeño placer…_

_- ¿Cuál placer? El de humillarme… ¿verdad?_

_- Ay Shizuru, yo no quiero humillarte, como dices esas cosas amor mío… Es que no me imagino de quien estas enamorada_

_- De nadie que tú conozcas_

_- Si, probablemente tengas razón, ya que no se me ocurre quien… Tú no quieres a nadie…_

_- Eso… no lo sabes_

_- Veamos… _

_- En serio… nunca vas a adivinar_

_- ¿Crees que soy idiota?_

_- No me grites_

_- Es Kuga ¿verdad?_

_- …_

_- Que no me contestes lo afirma, ya se me hacía raro… lo de Kanzaki… Si Shizuru, yo sabía quien era Kanzaki, o al menos por los rumores, y también se de donde salió Kuga, pero tenía que hacerme la que no lo sabía, su contrato estaba arreglado por Don Vito, ella tiene talento, si, ¿pero cuanto tiempo hubiera tardado en ser famosa sin sus palancas?_

_- Mira Tomoe yo…_

_- Ya se me hacía raro… tu amistad con ella, y el hecho de que alguien te importara tanto así… Vaya sorpresas_

_- No se te ocurra hacerle nada_

_- ¿A Kuga? Por favor, ¿Por qué querría hacerle algo a ella? A quien quiero hacerle daño es a otra persona_

_Ahora fue Shizuru la que se estaba desesperando y su actitud cambio y se volvió cínica e hiriente_

_- ¿Estas insinuando que me vas a hacer daño Tomoe? ¿Me vas a destruir? Ja, mira que risa_

_- No… quise decir eso_

_- Mira Tomoe, has lo que quieras, pero te lo advierto, si le haces algo a Natsuki, la vas a pasar mal, y en serio consíguete una vida, porque conmigo, ya se te acabó_

_Se fue, y no la vi durante un tiempo._

_Al principio solo me dio un coraje horrible, pero en cuanto empezó a correr el tiempo empecé a sentirme muy deprimida, demasiado. Dejé de ir a trabajar, me sentía patética… Al final de cuentas perdí todo, todo lo material que tuve, pero eso no me dolía, me dolía no tenerla. Entonces estaba sola, ya no era necesitada, ya no era útil, todas las personas que me rodeaban se desaparecieron…_

_Y yo ya no le veía sentido a la vida… Solo lloraba y deambulaba por todos lados, y fue así como comenzó mi vida como indigente, caminar por toda la ciudad y sobreviviendo como fuera…_

_Así pasé bastante tiempo, entre mi llanto y mi amargura, poco a poco me fui acercando a la casa de Shizuru, la observaba desde lejos… Se que ella nunca me notó, pero Kuga si._

_Tenía yo mucha tristeza, pero esa misma tristeza se convirtió en odio, un odio terrible y unas ansias de venganza._

_Entonces pasé de estar deprimida a maquinar un plan para acabar con Shizuru, obviamente, no podría lastimarla físicamente, pero se me había ocurrido algo genial._

_Hablar con Kuga._

_Ella es demasiado noble, pero tiene mucho miedo… Si, miedo a Shizuru, y yo se que mi palabra va a valer más que la de Fujino, al final, me va a creer a mi, porque Natsuki no confía en ella._

_Nunca voy a ser feliz con Shizuru, ni estaremos juntas nunca, pero… Ella nunca va a ser feliz con Natsuki, eso lo garantizo._

_[Fin Flashback]_

_Pues si, mi plan estaba hecho, pero no contaba que lo poco que me queda de conciencia me reprendiera por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en cuanto la vi salir de la casa de Shizuru y ella me vio, pegué a correr lo más rápido que pude._

_Ya que siempre estaba yo merodeando por ahí… no contaba con que me iba a caer en el último momento… Ni modo, era el destino, supongo que de todos modos se iba a enterar un día…_

_- Natsuki… tenemos que hablar_

_- Tomoe…_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_El hecho de estar sentada en el abandonado departamento donde viví con mi madre__, es indicio de que algo malo pasa conmigo. No puedo creer que sea yo tan indecisa, pero tampoco voy a dejar que ella se salga con la suya._

_Es algo que yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez me lo rectificaron… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?_

_- Natsuki…_

_- No esperaba que de verdad vinieras_

_Shizuru…_

_- Natsuki, no fuiste a trabajar, no estabas en casa de Tokiha, es más de las cuatro de la mañana y solo me mandas un mensaje que dice "quiero hablar contigo" y ni si quiera contestas tú teléfono ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Shizuru… No te quiero volver a ver nunca_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oíste_

_- Pero… ¿por qué? No estoy entendiendo_

_- Shizuru, ya no me hagas las cosas más difíciles…_

_- ¿Es por Mai?_

_- No, no es por ella, pero por poco la dejo por una basura como tú_

_- Natsuki, no entiendo por que me estás hablando de esa manera, yo no creo que te haya dado una razón para hacerlo_

_- Shizuru, mira, mejor déjalo así ¿quieres? Vamos a terminar haciéndonos más daño_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Mira, entiéndelo, no quiero ya nada contigo, no quiero que juegues conmigo…_

_- Natsuki… sabes que yo… yo soy sincera contigo, siempre lo he sido, creo que ya es suficiente con tu excusa esta… Yo también tengo paciencia y se me esta terminando, dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?_

_- Nada, yo ya no quiero nada contigo_

_No entiendo en verdad a que viene todo esto._

_- Explícate, si vas a terminar conmigo al menos dime por que. ¿Tokiha te dijo algo? ¿Se va a matar si la dejas o algo así?_

_- Claro que no, ella nunca haría nada de eso, fue Tomoe_

_- ¿Tomoe? ¿Y tú por que habrías de creerle a ella? Creí que la odiabas_

_- Nunca me cayó bien, pero creo en todo lo que me dijo…_

_- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_

_- No voy a ser una más Shizuru, yo no…_

_- Nunca has sido una más, nunca_

_- Eso yo no lo sé… Entiende algo Shizuru, en este mismo momento… Estoy confundida, te amo, pero… se que no me va a costar mucho trabajo amar a Mai como te amo a ti, pero por eso Shizuru, mejor lo dejamos así, solo vamos a sufrir más tu y yo…_

_- Natsuki… ¿Sabes algo? Te la pasas diciéndome desde hace meses que vas a dejar a Tokiha y nada… mejor ya ni digas nada, dices que amas… Pero eres tú la que has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo_

_- Shizuru, como puedes decir…_

_- Lo que te dijo Tomoe no es cierto, ella bien sabía que yo no podría quererla nunca, de ninguna manera aunque ella lo quisiera… Yo en serio te amo y te lo he demostrado muchas maneras_

_- Shizuru yo…_

_- Anda vete_

_- Espera_

_- ¿No estabas tan decidida a esto?_

_- No… yo… Oye… eh… es mi casa… no tendría por que irme…_

_- Dios mío… ¿Sabes que Natsuki? Lo siento por Mai, por que ni siquiera la quieres a ella_

_Era el colmo, ella no trataba de retenerme, si no de echarme de su casa, en serio que no la entiendo…_

_- Shizuru, espera no te vallas_

_- Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar_

_Y se fue, así sin más… Pero no, debo estar firme en mi decisión… Mai es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y Shizuru… Shizuru… es mi vida… ¿Dios que he hecho?"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Pero Tomoe, las cosas no se van a quedar así, me las vas a pagar, y tú Natsuki…_

_- Natsuki… ¿Qué va a pasar?_

_- Seamos solo amigas, es mejor así, no quiero perderte, y tu amistad significa más para mí que nuestra relación amorosa_

_Natsuki, tendré que ayudarte a decidirte, tendré que hacerte ver que es lo más importante por las malas._

_- Esta bien, hasta nunca Natsuki_

_- Espera… Shizuru…_

_Me fui a toda velocidad, porque ya sabía cual iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento. No importa a costa de qué, pero iba a hacer entender a Natsuki ya sea por las buenas o por las malas."_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Desde hace un par de días que Natsuki anda de un humor insoportable, ni yo la aguanto, y menos ella se aguanta a ella misma._

_Se la había pasado trabajando, y sobre todo en una canción… La acompañe al estudio mientras la grababa…_

_[Amor…_

Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón  
con las migajas de tu amor…  
Por tí, no creo en mí,  
y aún así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Amor…

Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…  
para este amor tan despectivo,  
dime…¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,  
y qué hago aquí?  
porque aun así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..  
¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo dejáme ir….  
déjame ir….

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…]

_- Oye Natsuki_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Perdón, te agarré de malas_

_- Pero ¿Qué querías?_

_- Y esa canción_

_- ¿Qué tiene?_

_- ¿Tú la escribiste?_

_- No, Tomoe_

_- ¿Tomoe? La ex novia de Shizuru… ¿verdad?_

_- Si, la misma_

_- Ella era tu manager, pero… pensé que se odiaban_

_- Tú no sabes nada Mai_

_- No, no sé, ni te conozco_

_- Ay sí, ahora si no me conoces_

_- No, no te conozco_

_- La gran Mai no me conoce, pero sí conoces a los cantantes de quinta que te gustan y que nunca te van a pelar_

_- Mira que no son cantantes de quinta y tienes razón tal vez no me hagan caso, pero no me importa porque no quiero a gente vana y que ni siquiera se interese en mí_

_- Ahora sí gente vana, yo siempre te trate bien…_

_- ¿Tú? Ni siquiera te mencioné, hablábamos de mis cantantes favoritos_

_- ¿Ves? Siempre hablamos de ti_

_- No es cierto, siempre la que cree que tiene problemas eres tú, mejor vete a chillarle a Shizuru y déjame en paz._

_- ¿Por qué mencionas a Shizuru? Por que no…a… Nao o a Tomoe_

_- Mejor aún, por qué no mejor a Akira_

_- Tampoco te burles._

_Obviamente me dolió mucho lo que me hizo, así que me fui ofendida, me iba a ir a mi café, el lugar donde pertenezco._

_Después de todo, esto no estaba nada bien, y mi relación con Shizuru estaba destinada a fracasar desde un principio._

_Estuve trabajando, para dejar de pensar en ella, pero me llegó un mensaje de texto_

[Has ganado varias batallas, pero no la guerra]

_¿Sería Shizuru? Obviamente. ¿Quién más me escribiría esas cosas?, pero ya no importaba, si Shizuru se quería quedar con Natsuki, estaba bien._

_Ya me estaba resignando de todas maneras, no importa que trucos utilice, nunca voy a lograr nada._

_Toda la tarde estuve recibiendo esos mensajes… No todos eran iguales, pero eran parecidos… ya me estaba hartando, hasta que llegó uno que decía:_

[Cuídate de Shizuru, mi tiempo aquí terminó]

_No entendía nada, y estaba a punto de apagar el dichoso aparato cuando recibí una llamada de Sarah Gallagher… Ella y yo nos hicimos muy amigas aunque como a Natsuki no le caía muy bien, casi no la veía._

_- Hola Mai… ¿Ocupada?_

_- No, para nada, me alegra que hables_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, en este momento… me hace falta estar con alguien y distraerme_

_- ¿Te peleaste con la diva?_

_- Si, esta de un humor insoportable… pero no es solo eso, ya te lo había dicho antes…_

_- Si… Lo sé, crees que su relación ya esta agonizando_

_- Así es…_

_- Bueno, si quieres voy para allá y te saco a algún lado_

_- Si, claro_

_- Gracias_

_- ¿Por qué me das las gracias a mi? Si alguien debería agradecerte, soy yo, por ayudarme Sarah_

_- Ni lo menciones… Es que… Tuve un mal día también… Bueno, paso por ti_

_- Te espero_

_Me daba mucha ilusión verla, pero se que a Natsuki le va a dar el ataque cuando se entere, pero no me importa. _

_Al final, Sarah llegó, muy puntual como siempre…_

_- Y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_- No sé…Sorpréndeme…_

_- Bueno, intentaré_

_- ¿Ya te dije alguna vez que tienes la sonrisa más linda?_

_- ¿Yo? Eh… si… gracias…_

_Me gustaba provocarla de esa manera, porque… me parecía tan linda… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

_- Bueno… ¿entonces?_

_- Si, vámonos… _

_Ya nos íbamos cuando una llamada entró…_

_- Mejor no contesto_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Me han estado molestando toda la tarde con unos mensajes anónimos_

_- ¿Ah si? Déjame ver ese celular…_

_- Ten_

_- Mejor contesta_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Sarah tenía en toda la cara la preocupación que nunca le había visto._

_- Es Viola Fujino_

_- ¿Viola? A ver… ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Mai? ¿Eres tú?_

_- Si ¿Pasa algo? _

_Su voz se escuchaba quebrada…_

_- ¿No esta Natsuki por ahí?_

_- No, no está conmigo…_

_Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar…_

_- Maldición, no contesta su teléfono y ya la buscamos por todos lados_

_- ¿Ya buscaron en el apartamento que le dejó su mamá?_

_- No… No sabía ¿Dónde queda?_

_- Te mando la dirección… pero…_

_- Shizuru se intentó suicidar_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Shizuru Fujino, la hermosa e inteligente mujer, que aseguró que no se dejaría ganar nunca por alguien que era nada como yo. ¿Se intentó quitar la vida? _

_No lo creo._

_- Viola… Yo misma te llevaré a Natsuki, así la busqué en el mismo infierno, pero dime que esta bien_

_- No lo sé… Estaba muy mal…_

_- Espérame _

_No esperé respuesta y colgué_

_- Sarah, vámonos, ocurrió una emergencia_

_- Si, vamos_

_Shizuru, espérame…_

_En ese momento estaba muy preocupada por ella, no podía morir"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Al fin! Pude updatear esto xD Pido disculpas, he tenido dias dificiles... Si, sigo un poco en mi depre y me han venido algunos problemas familiares que nada tienen que ver con los amorosos. De todos modos, este capitulo es el que mas me ha costado trabajo hacer, no se por que... Pero espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor. Todavia falta mucho, asi que no desesperen, prometo que tendra final feliz, pero por lo pronto asi va la historia. La cancion que puse se llama "Dejame ir" de Paty Cantú... de hecho me recuerda mucho a mi situacion, asi que espero no les importe que la haya puesto aunque nada tenga que ver xD Perdon si este capitulo no esta muy bueno, el siguiente esta mejor._


	17. sixteen minutes left

**/// Sixteen minutes ****left…**

***** Viola Fujino *****

"_Hubo muchísimas situaciones en mi vida en las que me han tomado el pelo, en las que me he sentido usada, humillada, pero ninguna como en esta en particular…_

_El recibir la noticia de que tu hermana menor intentó quitarse la vida y estaba muy mal es una cosa que no se la deseo a nadie, pero menos aún que no te dejen verla, pero cuando entres a la fuerza a su habitación la encuentres muy campante en la cama con solo unos vendajes…_

_- ¿Qué significa esto Shizuru?_

_- Significa que eres una chismosa y no debes meterte en los asuntos de otros_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Cómo que por qué? Hasta la pregunta es necia mi sabihonda hermana, tú bien sabes la respuesta así que ni me molesto en decirte_

_- Shizuru… No serás capaz de…_

_- Si, fui capaz, nadie, pero nadie me la va a quitar_

_- Mira, esto ya se esta convirtiendo en un problema… Natsuki es un problema_

_- No te atrevas Viola_

_- Shizuru, una cosa es que te andes peleando como mocosa de secundaria con Mai por Natsuki, pero el hacerte daño por ella_

_- No me hice daño… Solo lo suficiente para apantallar, ya sabía yo que no me iba a pasar_

_- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Te imaginas cuanta gente ha tenido el valor de acabar con sus vidas por problemas serios en verdad que tu pequeña cabeza nunca va a entender?_

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Ahora me vas a hablar de que soy una "poser" del suicidio?_

_- No es eso… Solo que tú… Lo hiciste para manipularla_

_- Exacto, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale_

_- Estas loca_

_- Tal vez, pero al final ganaré_

_- ¿Sabes algo? Eres patética, por que ella ni si quiera esta aquí, ni si quiera ha aparecido, así de mucho le importas…_

_Shizuru traía una expresión que nunca en su vida le vi… Me salí del cuarto, y entre mis adentros si me dio risa, porque ahora tenía que explicarles a nuestros padres y a todo mundo de su intento de suicidio, y la persona a la que quería impresionar no estaba… ja._

_- Viola…_

_- Amor…_

_- ¿Esta bien?_

_- Más que bien, la maldita solo lo hizo para que Natsuki viniera_

_- ¿Se pelearon no?_

_- Si, pero no se por que… Yo ya no entiendo nada Natsuki…_

_- Es chistoso que ella tenga el mismo nombre que yo y seamos tan diferentes…_

_- Lo que daría porque mi hermana fuera Nat – chan, y no Shizuru…_

_- No digas eso, Natsuki no es tan inocente como crees_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Me he dado cuenta… Me sorprende que tú no…_

_- No… ¿De que hablas?_

_- Natsuki cedió al fin, aún estando con Mai, cedió a los deseos de Shizuru y a los suyos propios_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, y me imagino que Natsuki al último momento le dio miedo o se compadeció de Mai o ella sabe algo y este es el resultado_

_- Vaya… No lo había pensado de esa manera_

_- Por eso te digo que no te preocupes, te aseguro que todo marchará bien._

_- Ay bombón no sé que haría sin ti_

_- Ocuparte del parque de las tortuguitas sin tu apuesto y único bombón._

_- Tus palabras son tan inspiradoras._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes? Todo esto me trae recuerdos… De cuando tu y yo…_

_- Si, pero créeme, nunca fue como la historia de estas dos_

_- Ya deberían quedarse juntas y ya, no se cuál es el problema Viola_

_- Si fuera así de simple ya estarían juntas, el problema es que Natsuki no confía en Shizuru, así de simple_

_- Ya veo_

_- Y mi hermana… No hay nada que ella pueda hacer para cambiar su pasado_

_- Pero honestamente… Shizuru no es tan mujeriega, yo me preocuparía por mi sobrina, siendo una estrella y todo le llueven las mujeres y los hombres_

_- Así es… Pero dudo que Nat – chan se fije en alguien más que Shizuru_

_- ¿Y entonces Mai?_

_- Esa es la excepción bombón, pienso que Natsuki le vio algo para que se aferre a ella, a veces siento que se obliga a amarla, quiere hacerlo en verdad… Pero no sé, solo son ideas mías… Aún no logro descifrarla_

_- Ya veo… Por cierto, Mai anda muy desesperada, sería mejor que le hablemos y le digamos que Shizuru está bien_

_- Si, es lo mejor_

_No sé a donde van a ir a parar esas tres, con Shizuru guiando el camino._

***** Sara Gallagher**** *****

- ¿Qué Shizuru qué?

- Lo que te estoy diciendo, se intentó matar y te andan buscando

- Pero… ¿Por qué a mí?

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo

- Rayos…

"_Mai es una persona bastante decidida, y estaba en ese momento buscando a Natsuki por todos lados, ella la estaba buscando en los lugares que sabía que ella frecuentaba, pero a mi se me ocurrió venirla a buscar a la carretera, alguna vez la vi aquí con Shizuru, y no se por qu__é… _

_Y bueno, supuse que ella iba a estar aquí, así que se me ocurrió venir a buscarla…_

_¿Por qué? No porque me importe lo que le pase a Shizuru a quien nunca le he dirigido la palabra, no porque a Natsuki le tengan que avisar. Si no porque para Mai es lo más importante…y para mi ella es lo más importante._

_Claro, Viola – sama es mi mentora y la respeto mucho y es su hermana, pero en realidad me molesta la situación._

_Todo mundo sabe, bueno mis conocidos y amigos, que Mai me trae derrapando, pero obviamente ella esta volada por Natsuki, y esta por Shizuru, y Shizuru por ella. Lo que no entiendo es por que no están juntas, solo están ocasionando dolor a las personas que las rodean._

_Se que no es garantía que Mai me haga caso, pero… albergo un poco de esperanzas en ella, porque Natsuki nunca la va a amar como yo la amo._

_- Oye Sara_

_- ¿Qué? _

_Natsuki y yo llevábamos motos (aunque muy diferentes) y nos paramos en una gasolineria._

_- Un día le llevaste un sobre a Mai, ¿Qué era?_

_- Dinero, le debía Shizuru a Mai _

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿No te contó?_

_- No_

_- Ja, a ver… Natsuki… ¿Mai te contó alguna vez como nos conocimos?_

_- No muy bien…_

_- ¿Te acuerdas de Lena?_

_- Ni me la menciones_

_Hizo una mueca de dolor e instintivamente se tocó el hombro donde Lena le dio un balazo hace tiempo._

_- Bueno, mi hermana Elliot, estaba enamoradísima de Lena, claro que nunca le iba a hacer caso, pero el chiste es que yo intentaba persuadirla de que no ayudara a Lena en su plan y así conocí a Mai_

_- Ya veo_

_- Yo sé quien eres Kuga, por eso no voy a esconder quien soy, soy una ladrona de cuello blanco, y Viola – sama es mi jefa, mentora, amiga, maestra, todo… menos amante._

_- Ya veo, me preguntaba por que tanta confianza_

_- Si, conozco a Viola desde que yo era una chiquilla, por que era amiga de mi hermana, pero ella me trató como a una hermana_

_- Que irónico y a su propia hermana nunca la vio_

_- Lo sé, pero créeme que se arrepiente, el caso es que Shizuru le dijo a Viola que le diera el dinero a Mai, pero me lo encargó a mí…_

_- Pero… ¿Por qué le debía dinero? Yo creía que se odiaban_

_- Cuando pasó ese incidente de la mafia, Shizuru fue encarcelada, y en ese momento nadie la podía sacar… Y la policía notificó a Mai, y ella pagó la fianza_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, no te contó ninguna de ellas ¿verdad?_

_- No, no me dijeron nada… Entiendo que Mai no me dijera nada… pero Shizuru… No lo puedo creer… Y luego quiere que confié en ella_

_- ¿Se pelearon por que te mintió? – Natsuki me miró de manera amenazante – Lo siento_

_- Descuida… Supongo que puedo confiar en ti… La verdad es que me miente todo el tiempo y me confunde_

_- ¿Ah sí?_

_- Yo estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella siempre está jugando con cualquier mujer y ella dice amarme, pero no le creo nada… Y con esto menos… No la quiero ver, por mi que se muera_

_- No seas tan dura con ella… Además… Me imagino que le dijiste que no la querías volver a ver nunca y por eso esa reacción ¿no?_

_- Así es… Vaya que eres lista_

_- Estudie psicología_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- No ja, pero mi hermana si, y leí sus libros_

_- Ah ya, me engañaste…_

_- Lo siento, es con todo respeto, pero no debería estar tensa, pienso que usted debería poner una barrera con Shizuru, pero eventualmente… Debería hacerle saber que usted quiere a Mai y no puede estar con ella – Suponiendo que de verdad quiera a Mai_

_- Si, tienes razón… Soy una estúpida… No debí hacerle eso… Ella… es la persona más importante para mí, pues me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo… En ese tiempo aún no conocía a Mai… pero ella no me conviene_

_- ¿Mai?_

_- No, Shizuru_

_- Ah, ya veo…_

_- Si… Bueno, lo mejor sería ir a ver a Shizuru_

_- Ya no le recrimines nada, yo no sabía que no sabías lo del dinero_

_- No te preocupes no les voy a echar bronca a ninguna de las dos, pero ciertamente Shizuru me desespera_

_- Dale tiempo, y si quieres alejarte de ella lo harás, pero eventualmente Natsuki_

_- Si, tienes razón, ahora vamos…_

_Natsuki sigue cayéndome muy mal, pero no hay nada que hacerle, es una persona interesante pero muy imprudente y espontánea, por lo poco que la conozco, rara vez sabe que es lo que quiere._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, Mai ya estaba ahí y me sonrió, pero no me esperaba que Natsuki fuera y la abrazara luego luego._

_- Mai… Perdóname, te amo tanto…Perdóname por decirte esas cosas hace rato_

_- Natsuki…_

_Mai le respondió el abrazo con desesperación y se dieron un beso, que para mi fue como una puñalada directo al corazón, sentó como se desgarraba mi alma, intenté ver a otro lado y vi a Viola – sama y a su pareja viendo la escena con cara de pocos amigos y miradas furibundas. ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? _

_- Eh… Mai, me tengo que ir ya…_

_- Ah Sara… Si, te hablo en la semana_

_- Claro… Adiós Natsuki_

_- Adiós_

_- Con su permiso, Viola – sama, Natsuki – sama_

_- Adiós Sara – chan – Natsuki – sama siempre fue buena conmigo… _

_Me salí rápidamente de ahí y sin darme cuenta en el estacionamiento, comencé a llorar, pero tampoco me di cuenta de que Viola me había seguido._

_- Lo sabía, te gusta Tokiha, para complicar más las cosas_

_- Perdóneme, no tengo la culpa, ahora yo no sabía que también me podía regañar por quien me enamoro o no_

_Nunca le hubiera contestado así, pero me molesto el comentario._

_- Disculpa, creo que lo dije de una manera que sonaba muy mal… Mira Sara… Déjalo así, Mai… nunca te va a hacer caso_

_- Eso cree usted_

_- Mira, lo único que me importa ahora es que Natsuki se alejé de mi hermana y la única manera en la que se me ocurre que suceda eso, es que Mai este con ella_

_Egoísta como su hermana. _

_- Haga usted lo que quiera, si se dan las cosas, se van a dar_

_- No te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga, ni te estoy aconsejando como hermana, te lo estoy ordenando Gallagher, aléjate de Tokiha_

_- Como mande_

_Pero bien sabe que yo, no me voy a rendir con esto._

_- Espero que cumplas_

_- Si señora_

_Se fue, dándome la espalda… Y yo me fui con los ánimos por lo suelos, pero pensando en que siempre hay un mañana, y las cosas que están destinadas a fallar, fallarán."_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Mientras dejaban entrar a Natsuki a ver a Shizuru, ella estaba sentada conmigo en la sala de espera y me estaba abrazando y se estaba comportando como en mucho tiempo no lo hizo, como una verdadera novia._

_- No te preocupes… Las cosas van a cambiar… Lo que pasa es que he estado muy tensa, gracias a todo esto se va a posponer mi lanzamiento un poco más…_

_- Ya veo_

_- Si… Y estaba pensando seriamente, en que me acompañes_

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Demasiado_

_- Siento haberte defraudado…_

_- Oye Natsuki… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

_- Lo que sea_

_- Esto del intento de suicidio de Shizuru… ¿Tiene que ver contigo?_

_Natsuki puso una expresión en blanco._

_- Lamentablemente, si… Ella intenta tenerme a la fuerza_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, me negué y ella hizo esto cuando le dije que no me volviera a buscar nunca, le dije que ya ni quería ser su amiga, además me enteré de que la ayudaste a salir de la cárcel aquella vez…_

_- Natsuki… yo…_

_- No te preocupes, se por que no me dijiste nada, pero Shizuru te ha tratado tan mal, y yo no hice nada… _

_- No te preocupes_

_- Yo no quiero nada con ella, y con el tiempo ella lo va a entender… _

_- Pero me imagino que no tuviste tacto Natsuki_

_- No, no lo tuve, y ahora voy a hablar con ella…_

_Suspiró largamente y me abrazó una vez más_

_- Te amo, y te lo digo en serio Mai_

_- Yo también Natsuki, yo también_

_Aunque yo me percataba de lo feo que nos veían Natsuki – sama y Viola… Yo sé que no les gustaba nada la idea de mi y Natsuki, además de que por su culpa Shizuru había hecho todo esto…_

_Finalmente, Natsuki entró y se tardó casi dos horas adentro… En todo ese tiempo, nadie me dirigió la palabra, Natsuki me pidió que la esperara… Y así lo hice._

_Antes de que saliera, Natsuki – sama se fue quien sabe a donde, y Natsuki salió poco después, pero Viola rápidamente fue a hablar con ella y se la llevó… Supongo que tenía que reclamarle, me hubiera gustado ir a ver, pero una enfermera me habló…_

_- Disculpe señorita… Ya puede pasar a visitar a su amiga_

_- Yo…_

_- Vamos, no te de pena, le hará mucho bien verte después de lo que paso… Pobrecilla… Con lo que le pasó y todo mundo recriminándole, anda, pasa…_

_- Este… Si… claro…_

_Me guió hasta la habitación de Shizuru… la cuál estaba muy pálida y por primera vez la vi demasiado demacrada_

_- Shizuru… Lo siento_

_- ¿Mai? Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras_

_- Dios mío… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Me ganó la emoción y me solté en lágrimas y por primera vez, Shizuru tenía una expresión muy sorprendida…_

_- No vale la pena Shizuru, no puedes terminar tu vida así… Gracias al cielo que estas bien…_

_- Mai… yo…_

_- No lo vuelvas a hacer_

_- No lo haré – Y suspiró_

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Lo prometo_

_- Esta bien_

_- Menos mal… Yo estuve buscando a Natsuki y no la encontré por ningún lado, gracias a Sara que la encontró… Ya me va tocar regañarla… Se lo que te hizo_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Todo mundo me cree imbécil…_

_- Mai… No…_

_- Escúchame, ella no me ama, te ama a ti, es a ti a quien ama… Pero no confía lo suficiente en ti, se que cree que juegas con ella_

_- ¿Tú me crees?_

_- Claro, si llegaste hasta este extremo… Como no creerte_

_- Ya veo_

_- Pero no la puedo dejar_

_- ¿Por qué? La amas_

_- Por desgracia, si Shizuru, y no la voy a dejar hasta que ella me deje a mi, no le voy a decir nada, me voy a seguir haciendo la tonta, hasta que ella me deje a mi, que sea ella quien lo haga, no yo_

_- Ya veo… ¿Y piensas que es imposible que te deje?_

_- Si, me tiene lástima_

_- Mai, tú no tienes dignidad ¿verdad? Mira que hacer eso…_

_- ¿Y tú si la tienes? Eso que hiciste no es muy digno_

_- Fue una mala movida, lo sé, pero en el momento me pareció bien_

_- Ten cuidado para la próxima_

_- Lo tendré, pero bueno, perdí una batalla, no la guerra, y tú Mai, perderás_

_- Tal vez, pero yo he ganado mucho más batallas que tú, y aunque tú ganes la guerra como dices, yo te gané algo que tú nunca vas a tener_

_Sonreí, por que sabía que ahora si le iba a hacer daño_

_- Ahora si me voy a desquitar de todo lo que me hiciste Shizuru_

_- Vaya, estas sacando las uñas Mai, pero a ver… ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir? Es algo grande para que te comportes de ese modo tan arrogante, no es propio de ti…_

_- Ja, es algo que ni si quiera tú con tu sucia mente te imaginas_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Qué habrá hecho la santurrona de Mai Tokiha?_

_- ¿No adivinas? Conociéndote lo que eres, apuesto que para ti es algo importante_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Probablemente lo sepas… Natsuki no es virgen, me imagino que lo sabes_

_- Si, porque vino a mi cama Mai_

_Lo sabía. Me dolió saberlo, pero ahora iba lo bueno…_

_- ¿Y sabes como perdió la virginidad Natsuki?_

_- Ni idea_

_- Yo se la quité_

_- ¿Qué? No te creo_

_- Pregúntale… Pero no tendría porque mentirte, ella nunca lo había hecho con nadie antes de mí_

_- ¿Y crees que eso me importa?_

_- Claro, si no, no tendrías esa expresión Shizuru_

_- ¿Qué expresión?_

_- De derrota… A lo mejor parece que no tengo oportunidad, pero te voy a ganar, al final… ella me amará a mi, y no a ti_

_- Te equivocas, que ella se haya entregado a ti no significa nada_

_- ¿Ah no? Shizuru, métetelo en la cabeza, fui la primera, fui la única, aunque haya hecho algo contigo después no vale nada, y no solo le quité su inocencia, si no que lo hicimos muchas veces después, no creo que contigo haya sido lo mismo_

_- Esta bien… Te lo concedo, ganaste esta… Llevas más puntos por eso_

_- ¿Puntos?_

_- Si, además… ¿Quién esta poniendo a Natsuki como si fuera un juego que hay que ganar?_

_- Es más que eso… No me mal interpretes, pero no me voy a dejar que me quiten a la persona que más amo… No otra vez, nunca había amado a alguien así_

_- ¿Amar? Tú crees que la amas, tú no sabes lo que es amor_

_- ¿Y tú si? ¿Haciéndote la que te matas? Porque obviamente esa no era tu intención_

_- Ya deja de regañarme_

_- No te estoy regañando, al contrario, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, apelando a la lástima…_

_Aunque al fin, estoy comprendiendo algo…_

_- ¿Ahora que me vas a decir?_

_- Shizuru, a lo mejor ninguna de las dos se queda con ella al final… No me ama a mí, pero tampoco te ama a ti… Si te amara, confiara en ti_

_- En eso tienes razón… _

_- De todos modos… Que te mejores_

_- Gracias_

_- Y ya no atentes con tu salud… La verdad es que no lo vale_

_- Si… tienes razón en eso también_

_- Adiós_

_- Mai… _

_- ¿Si?_

_- Gracias por la visita_

_- De nada _

_El visitar a Shizuru, en realidad esclareció muchas cosas…_

_- Oye, ¿estabas con Shizuru?_

_- Ah… Natsuki – sama, si… ¿Hay algo de malo?_

_- No nada…_

_- Bombón… - Viola le dio una mirada severa a su novia – No le hagas caso Mai – chan, anda tensa… Natsuki te espera afuera_

_- Ah gracias… Hasta luego_

_- Espera…_

_Natsuki Kruger se veía molesta y se fue, mientras que Viola me tomo del brazo e iba caminando conmigo…_

_- ¿Podemos caminar Mai – chan?_

_- Eh… supongo que si_

_- Mira… No quiero que me malinterpretes… Tú eres una buena persona, lo sé. Y me gustaría que Shizuru – chan lo viera así también, pero en fin…_

_- Hay algo que me quiere decir ¿verdad?_

_- Si, honestamente, y espero no te ofendas, la tía de Natsuki le agrada la idea de que su sobrina se quede con Shi – chan, pero a mi no me gusta la idea_

_- ¿No?_

_- No, para nada, ambas son muy destructivas una para la otra, así que no me agrada nada esa relación… Después de todo, ella es mi hermana y si bien, la abandoné tantos años, ahora no lo haré, la quiero demasiado_

_- Entiendo, uno por los hermanos hace ese tipo de cosas_

_- ¿Y no te molesta?_

_- No, para nada_

_- Ya veo… Tú quieres a Natsuki ¿si?_

_- No la quiero, la amo, y no voy a perder contra tu hermana, y ahora te lo digo con confianza_

_- Es algo que quería escuchar… ¿Estas segura? ¿No hay nadie más?_

_- No… Nadie…_

_¿De que me estaba hablando?_

_- No hay nadie que este interesado o interesada en mí… Bueno… hay alguien… Pero…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Ya no esta aquí… Mikoto se fue, aunque yo nunca le hice caso_

_- Ya veo, entonces… ¿De verdad amas a Natsuki?_

_- Si, en serio y en verdad_

_- Me parece bien… Lo único que te pido, es que hagas bien tu trabajo, tu cuida de tu novia y enamórala, yo me encargaré de lo demás, te garantizo que esas dos no vuelven a estar juntas_

_- Esta bien_

_Aunque no creo que sea cierto eso… Se va a necesitar algo más que una reprimenda de Viola para que Natsuki y Shizuru se separen._

_- Bueno, te dejo ya Mai, estamos en contacto_

_- Claro, hasta luego_

_Me reuní con Natsuki, pero me dejó intrigada todo lo que me dijo Viola._

_- Hola Mai, ¿nos vamos?_

_- Si Natsuki_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si, solo un poco consternada por todo esto_

_- Entiendo… Pero no te preocupes… Estoy aquí… Y estuve a punto de cometer un error_

_- Natsuki…_

_Miénteme Natsuki, miénteme…_

_- Te amo Mai, y nunca te voy a dejar… _

_- Yo también te amo_

_- Vamos a casa_

_- Claro_

_- Hablando de eso… Me gustaría que viviéramos juntas_

_Eso es inesperado_

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Si… Demasiado, aunque no sería ahora, digo, podemos vivir en casa de una de las dos, pero me gustaría que compráramos una casa y todo, para las dos. Sería después de la gira, el lanzamiento se retrasó un poco por el incidente de Shizuru, pero solo será un par de semanas_

_- Ya veo… Pues si, me gustaría mucho_

_- Además me vas a acompañar a la gira del lanzamiento_

_- Con gusto mi amor_

_- Te amo_

_- Yo más_

_No importa que este viviendo una mentira, pero me gusta pensar que es de verdad"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Lo que parecía una buena idea, se volvió un fastidio, pero después se volvió buena idea después de todo._

_Aunque todo esto, más que nada fue frustrante._

_Ya me encargué de Tomoe, y se que sus restos esparcidos por todos lados no van abrir la boca como cuando ella estuvo en vida. Nunca me va a volver a venir a joder la vida._

_Pero necesito tener cuidado con Viola, ella es demasiado astuta, y se que guarda secretos que yo no sé._

_Admito que si fue una mala movida fingir un suicidio, yo estoy acostumbrada a sangrar y recibir cortes profundos y por eso no me preocupé ningún segundo, pero…_

_No contaba con que a Natsuki no le iba a impresionar mucho la noticia, y mucho menos conté con que Viola y Mai vinieran a molestarme._

_Mai… Si cree que me va a ganar esta loca, pero ciertamente me molesta el hecho de que ella haya hecho mujer a Natsuki, su mujer, antes que yo._

_Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué le es tan difícil a Natsuki creer que la amo?_

_Tal vez Mai tiene razón, es porque no me ama en realidad._

_Nunca vamos a saber que es lo que esta pasando adentro de su cabeza… Nunca_

_Aunque ciertamente se que me salí con la mía…_

_[F L A S H B A C K]_

_*Knock* *Knock*_

_- Adelante_

_- Shizuru_

_- ¿Natsuki? Vaya… No creí que vinieras_

_- No digas eso_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes culpa? Después de todo… _

_- No vayas a decir que es mi culpa_

_Rayos… ¿Qué todo mundo se dio cuenta del engaño?_

_- Bueno, no lo es, es la mía por irme a fijar en alguien que nunca me va a hacer caso_

_- Sabes que si… Pero no sé… Lo que me dijo Tomoe, yo no quiero ser una más_

_- Nunca lo has sido… Aunque parece que yo si he sido una más_

_- No, tú siempre fuiste la primera_

_Si, claro, la primera fue Tokiha_

_- Ahora yo no te creo a ti_

_- Yo no he amado a nadie más que a ti… y a Mai… Yo no sé… exactamente que es lo que siento por ella ¿ok?_

_- Entiendo_

_En realidad, hay que darle crédito, decía la verdad._

_- Te prometo que voy a descifrar que es lo que voy a hacer con ustedes dos… Pero te prometo que voy a decidir con cuál de las dos me quedaré_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Suena estúpido, pero dame tiempo por favor… Te prometo que lo resolveré todo ¿si?_

_- Esta bien…_

_- Solo denme tiempo las dos, encontraré la manera de ordenar mis pensamientos_

_- Si, esta bien_

_- Pero cuídate, no soportaría la idea de perderte, me metiste un susto…_

_- Lo siento_

_- No te disculpes, mejor perdóname_

_- No tengo nada que perdonarte_

_Y menos cuando me estas viendo con esos hermosos ojos verdes… Ay Natsuki, si supieras como me derrito cuando te veo…_

_- Te prometo que lo resolveré… Y tal vez… solo tal vez… estemos juntas_

_- Si…_

_Es cruel, ella esta siendo cruel, y no nada más conmigo…_

_- Te amo Shizuru… en serio que si, pero… No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto… _

_- ¿Y estar con Tokiha si?_

_- Tampoco lo sé, a lo mejor ella es quien va a salir peor parada de esta situación, se quede o no conmigo… _

_- Vaya…_

_- Te amo_

_No me esperaba que me besara, pero mis artimañas dieron resultado, pues la suavidad de sus labios era lo que yo estaba esperando desde hace muchísimo tiempo, era lo que mi corazón anhelaba más desde siempre… Oh Natsuki, si supieras como ardo en deseo por ti, pero no por tu cuerpo… Si no por ti… ¿Por qué no me crees?_

_- Te amo Natsuki_

_- Shizuru, ven aquí_

_Sus labios tibios se posaron sobre los míos, y su respiración me daba un poco de calor, ya que el hospital es muy frío… Sus manos en mi cuello, queriendo profundizar el beso… Su lengua adentro de mi boca, caliente… como queriendo hablar conmigo, dándome esperanzas de que ella podría ser mía, más pronto que tarde…_

_- ¿Estaría mal que lo hiciéramos aquí Natsuki?_

_- ¡Shizuru!_

_Aún tenía el poder de hacerla sonrojar…_

_- Lo siento_

_- No podemos, y menos ahora que tu familia piensa que yo casi te mato_

_- ¿Eso dicen? Necesito hablar con ellos…_

_- Bueno, no me han dicho nada, pero se que no tardan…_

_- No te preocupes_

_- Hablando de eso… ¿Seguirás trabajando conmigo?_

_- Claro que si…_

_Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia… Se que planea algo…_

_- Entonces… ya esta…_

_Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, entre platicando banalidades, riéndonos, besándonos, diciéndonos que nos amábamos, como si el tiempo no pasara… Como si no hubiera pasado nada… y al fin, se fue… _

_[FIN FLASHBACK]_

_Me sorprendió lo que Tokiha me había dicho… Después de escuchar a Natsuki, ahora soy yo la que empieza a desconfiar de ella…_

_Creo que en realidad no sabe lo que quiere… Y las cosas con Mai siguen igual que siempre, peleando para ver quien se queda con Natsuki…_

_Pero no creo que yo aguante mucho en esa "competencia" pues me estoy comenzando a cansar._

_La semana de mi recuperación transcurrió bastante lenta y sin novedad… Nadie me vino a visitar, ni si quiera Natsuki, nadie… excepto Mai, quien me trajo algo de comer y estuvimos hablando como viejas amigas, nunca mencionamos a Natsuki, como si no existiera… Y me doy cuenta, de lo mucho que me hace daño, aunque la amo"_

Cuando Shizuru se sintió bien, el lanzamiento perfectamente planeado por el nuevo manager Masashi Takeda, estaba listo. El primer disco lanzado como solista por la famosa Natsuki Kruger estaba listo. Demasiado listo, sus fans lo esperaban desde hace tiempo, pero el disco fue retrasado varias veces por asuntos ajenos a la disquera…

Se decía que había algunos problemas de carácter personal de los que Natsuki se tenía que hacer cargo…Pero de los que nadie sabía, el disco recibió buenas críticas, y aunque era un poco diferente a lo que había hecho antes, tenía muy buena calidad.

Ya con nuevos músicos y un sonido renovado, Natsuki estaba lista para dominar al mundo.

La nueva banda de Nao, los Pink Stripes Gang, con todo y Nina como guitarrista líder iba a ser la banda que acompañara a Natsuki de gira, pues se planeo una gira de casi un año por más de 10 países…

Para Natsuki no solo era la oportunidad de su vida como cantante, si no era la oportunidad de saber quien era la indicada…

Lo que no sabía ella, era que uno pone y Dios dispone…

Algo a lo que ni Mai ni Shizuru estaban preparadas….

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Lo que hizo Shizuru, fue una llamada de atención que necesitaba. No era sano que estuviera haciéndole esto a las dos…_

_Pero también es algo que no puedo hacerme a mi misma, no puedo decidirme por alguna de ellas…_

_No puedo…_

_Shizuru es todo lo que siempre he querido… pero Mai, es lo que nunca he tenido, y con ella es la segura y con Shizuru es apostarle a la vida…_

_Pero lo voy a resolver… a mi manera, pero lo voy a hacer._

_- Gracias por echarme la mano Nao_

_- De nada… va a ser una gira muy larga_

_- Así es…_

_- Pero bueno, no vamos a estar solas ¿no? Yo llevo a Nina y tú vas a llevar a Tokiha…_

_- Eh… si_

_- Uy… Me sonaste indecisa… ¿Ya te arrepentiste?_

_- No, la voy a llevar pero…_

_- Pero ¿Qué?_

_- Voy a llevar a Shizuru también_

_- Estas loca_

_- ¿Vas a llevar a la novia y a la amante? ¿En una gira de 11 meses? Estas enferma_

_- Escucha… sabía que lo ibas a tomar así, pero esa es la única manera de saber quien de las dos es a quien quiero_

_- ¿En serio? Mejor hubiera sido que hubieras lanzado un reality show, al menos así recibías ganancias…_

_- Cállate… Tú solo piensas en dinero_

_- Y tú no piensas por que tienes la cabeza llena de aire_

_- Como sea…_

_Teníamos dos días antes de irnos, así que estábamos esperando a Sergey para despedirnos…_

_- Aunque pensándolo bien Nao…Es como dices, un reality_

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo esta eso?_

_- Pues… La razón de porque me las llevo es primordialmente ver como reaccionan en mi vida profesional… Pero quiero observarlas, como se comportan y todo…_

_- Yo no creo que les agrade mucho la idea de estar juntas todas… _

_- Pues si… pero tendrán la oportunidad de competir abiertamente…_

_- Estas loca_

_- Hey chicas_

_- Hola Sergey_

_- Hola Nat, Nao… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien? _

_- No, la Natsuki se le ocurrió la idea de tirarse al mismo tiempo a la Mai y a la Shizuru al mismo tiempo a ver quien se lo hace mejor_

_- Oye, no es eso…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Claro que no Sergey, lo que decía, es que me las voy a llevar de gira, pero también es la última vez que hacemos esto, es decir, para cuando acabe, ya tengo a la "ganadora"_

_- Estas loca – Oh Dios… el también_

_- No se por que se lo toman así_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que lo tomemos? Natsuki, eso que haces no esta bien_

_- Dame una mejor idea Sergey_

_- Bueno yo…_

_- Mejor no digas nada si no sabes_

_- Bueno, allá tú_

_- De hecho… Va a ser muy interesante – Parece que Nao si estaba interesada_

_- ¿Quieres apostar Nao?_

_- Estaría bien Sergey… Yo apuesto que gana Shizuru_

_- Esta bien, yo digo que Mai_

_- ¡Oi! No apuesten por esto_

_- ¿Ahora nos vas a decir gente sin escrúpulos después de que tú organizaste todo esto?_

_- Bueno hagan lo que quieran…_

_Ahora solo falta decírselo a las chicas… Porque no le he dicho nada a ninguna de las dos… Nada._

_Bueno, las dos saben que van a ir a la gira, pero lo que no saben es que va a ir la otra…_

_Para esto, se me ocurrió invitarlas al mismo lugar donde estábamos mis amigos y yo… La que llegó primero fue Shizuru…_

_- Hola _

_- Hola – la saludaron todos_

_- Bueno, solo falta una persona más y ya_

_- ¿Una más?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Les importa que pida algo de comer? Muero de hambre_

_- Adelante Shizuru_

_Poco después llegó Mai_

_- Perdón, se me hizo tarde… ¿Shizuru?_

_- Ah… Tu_

_- Si, hola a ti también_

_- ¿Estas segura Natsuki? – Sergey me estaba tratando de decir que parara, por que si ya empezaban a pelear desde ahora las cosas en la gira no iban a ser muy fáciles…_

_- Si, bueno… hay algo que tengo que decirles a las dos…_

_- ¿Qué? – Al unísono me respondieron_

_- Las dos me van a acompañar_

_- ¿Qué? – A Shizuru no le gustaba la idea, lo sabía_

_- Bueno – A Mai no le molestaba porque pensaba que así no haría nada con Shizuru_

_- La razón por la que las dos vienen conmigo… Es para decidir con quien me voy a quedar, les dije que iba a resolver esto_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Bueno… A Mai no le había dicho nada…_

_- Es decir… Yo ya no voy a fingir, amo a Shizuru, pero te amo a ti, y no quiero seguir haciéndole esto a las dos… pretendiendo que Shizuru no existe pero pretendiendo que no me importas Mai, yo creí que esto era buena idea…_

_- Acepto – Mai estaba dispuesta en serio_

_- Y yo también Natsuki, te voy a demostrar mi amor una vez más_

_- Pues no se hable más – Dijo Nao y se veía muy divertida_

_- Espero que sepas en lo que te metes Natsuki – Una vez mas mi amigo…_

_Y todos comieron en silencio… Poco después los ánimos volvieron y todo estaba bastante normal, pero yo no sabía que era lo que me esperaba después…"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado este... Comenten por favor... Es muy importante para mi que comenten. Actualizare más seguido esta vez, lo prometo... Y los otros también... Por cierto, en el episodio pasado es la última vez que sale Mikoto (por el momento) Así que por el momento sera remplazada con algún personaje secundario en cada episodio. Saludos! Y reviews!_


	18. seventeen forever

**/// Seventeen Forever**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Estaba a unas horas de emprender el viaje de mi vida, y en la exclusiva sala de espera de la aerolínea estaba esperando al lado de Takeda, ya que Natsuki no había llegado, y el y yo llegamos con dos horas de anticipación… _

_- En serio… No es necesario que nos acompañes, conmigo como manager es suficiente, tú trabajo solo es de oficina como administradora…_

_- Si, pero también soy la contadora de Natsuki… Y a mi no me parece que en su primera gira importante vaya prácticamente sola…_

_- ¿Desconfías de mi? Yo nunca robaría ni nada…_

_- No desconfío de ti Takeda… pero pareciera que no me quieres aquí_

_Takeda es un buen muchacho, pero no entiendo porque se puso en ese plan desde que Natsuki me invitó a venir con ella…_

_- Perdóname si te he parecido grosero… pero, estoy preocupado por ti, es decir… el accidente que tuviste, tu salud…_

_- De eso no te preocupes, ya pasó…_

_- Me alegro que ya estés mejor… _

_- Además necesito salir de aquí… tú sabes, mi familia_

_- Entiendo Shizuru_

_Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó la llamada, y yo me quedé esperando una vez más sola… Tal vez vine demasiado temprano, pero yo quería irme lo más lejos de aquí… _

_[FLASHBACK]_

_- Shizuru, si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya…_

_- ¿Qué? Ya no soy una niña Viola, y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana_

_- No vayas_

_- Es mi trabajo_

_- Si, claro… Es mala idea_

_- ¿Por qué? Va a ir su novia… ¿crees que voy a hacer algo?_

_- Pues si, eso no me suena bien…_

_Aunque Viola no sabía nada de la competencia… Y por suerte, si no la bronca que me hubiera echado encima._

_- A ti que te importa, déjame hacer mi vida y ya_

_- Te vas a arrepentir de esto Shizuru… las cosas no van a salir como quieres_

_- ¿Y solo por que tú dices?_

_- No, si no porque así son las cosas, pero ya no te insisto más…_

_- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer_

_- Te vas a arrepentir… pero uno no aprende en cuerpo ajeno…_

_[FIN FLASHBACK]_

_Toda esta situación se estaba tornando muy tensa… y yo la aguantaba menos cada día que pasaba… Así que estaba contenta de irme de aquí un tiempo, aunque estaba también la situación de tener que estar con Mai, compartiendo a Natsuki, pero ahora se iba a saber con quien se iba a quedar, y yo apuesto que Mai no va a poder aguantar nada… _

_Ya me prometí a mi misma que jugaría limpio, pero… uno nunca sabe._

_A Natsuki le había ido bastante bien aquí en Japón, buenas críticas, conciertos a reventar… _

_Ya han pasado 3 meses desde el lanzamiento aquí, y bueno ahora empieza la promoción en países extranjeros, bueno, en algunos ya la conocían pero en otros no… y admito que es la oportunidad que Natsuki estaba esperando para que su carrera se vuelva aún mas exitosa…_

_Yo nunca me imaginé acompañándola a una de sus giras… honestamente nunca lo pensé, pues nunca me invitó a ninguna como amiga… _

_Y si, ando un poco nerviosa… Yo ya había salido al extranjero alguna vez… pero nunca nada como esto… No me imagino como esta la pobre Tokiha._

_Así que no me imagino como van a ser las cosas, pues había escuchado un montón de historias de boca de los amigos de Natsuki, todo tipo de cosas raras… Aunque igual esta el hecho de que ahora va menos gente… Antes eran todos los amigos de Natsuki los que estaban en la banda, va a ir Nao y Nina… pero definitivamente no es lo mismo._

_Después de varios minutos, llegaron juntas, Mai, Nao, Nina y Natsuki…_

_- Creo que ya esta todo listo… ya no estés tan nerviosa, Sara y Arika te van a cuidar el café…_

_- Ya sé… pero no me olvidó de cuando Mikoto y Arika quien sabe que estaban haciendo y que se quema las manos la Arika…_

_- Eso es algo que siempre hace la babosa de Arika…_

_- Eso no me tranquiliza Nina…_

_- Ya mujer, no le va a pasar nada a tu changarro… - Nao se veía un poco harta_

_- Esta bien, me calmaré_

_- Hola Shizuru_

_- Natsuki, hola_

_- ¿Ya te aburriste?_

_- Un poco… sin ti siempre me aburro_

_Natsuki me dirigió una sonrisa y Mai estaba viendo toda la escena incrédula, pero ni modo chiquita, ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno…_

_- Eh… bueno… Ya pronto vendrá el vuelo… Se que ustedes dos no están tan acostumbradas a viajar demasiado… pero después les va a ser algo natural_

_- Habla por Shizuru, porque de seguro que ha ido a muchos lugares… yo es la primera vez que me subo a un avión…_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y tienes miedo? – Nao ya se estaba burlando de Mai_

_- La verdad si…_

_- Pero no va a pasar nada Mai, ya te lo dije – Si Natsuki intentaba reconfortarla se estaba equivocando, pues su tono de voz mostraba fastidio…_

_- Tokiha, tranquila… Yo la primera vez que viaje, casi vomito y estuve tan aterrada que no disfruté del viaje_

_- Pero tendrías como siete años de seguro… Siendo una Fujino has de haber viajado mucho – Nao de nuevo_

_- No, tenía 18 años y acompañé a mi padre a Hong Kong_

_Todo mundo se quedó callado._

_- ¿En serio? – Ahora Mai me miraba_

_- Si, y te aseguró que es normal sentirse así cuando es la primera vez, pero ya no te preocupes, no pasa nada_

_- Esta bien, gracias – Se que lo decía en serio, pues después de demasiadas burlas necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral…_

_- Como sea, nuestro primer destino es Londres… Ahí estaremos unos cinco días, hay un concierto, presentaciones en televisión y entrevistas a revistas… para Natsuki, Nao, tú y tu banda tienen 3 presentaciones en varios clubs londinenses…_

_- Perfecto… Y claro, el concierto de la perra hambrienta_

_- ¿Cómo me llamaste araña aplastada?_

_- Lo que oíste_

_- Ya por favor… - Pobre Takeda… _

_- Bueno, creo que eso es todo… poco a poco les iremos dando el itinerario chicas… _

_- Si Natsuki…_

_- Ah… Aunque hay algo que deben saber chicas_

_- ¿Qué Takeda?_

_- Shizuru va a poder acompañarnos en algunos eventos… pero no a todos, no vas a poder ir a todas las entrevistas y presentaciones. A los conciertos, ambas tienen lugares especiales en todos… Y Mai, solo vas a poder ir a los conciertos, pues no te deben ver con Natsuki… No se si te dijo_

_- No, no me dijo nada…_

_- Pero no te preocupes, vamos a dormir juntas y a estar juntas en mi poco tiempo libre_

_O sea que prácticamente nos esta dando nuestro tiempo a cada una… Va a estar difícil, pues no esta bien… Yo no voy a poder avanzar mucho así, pero conociendo como es Natsuki a la pobre de Mai tampoco le esta dando ventaja…_

_- Bueno, es hora de abordar…_

_Estuvimos en la zona de primera clase… pero nadie me dijo que me iba a tocar sentarme con Takeda, mientras que Mai estaba con Natsuki... Maldición…_

_Fueron muchas horas de viaje, pero por fin, estábamos en Inglaterra y hacía frío… mucho._

_- Bueno, ahora vamos a instalarnos, Natsuki, tienes dos horas para descansar, pues llegamos de día y tienes que aprovechar, te tocan tres entrevistas a revistas locales y una en la radio._

_- Si, estoy lista… Bueno, las veo después… _

_Y así nos dejó, a Mai y a mi a nuestra suerte, en una país extraño, sin más instrucciones…_

_- Ustedes deberían quedarse aquí… No pueden venir con nosotros…_

_- Pero yo trabajo para ella también_

_- Esta en el contrato, perdón Shizuru_

_Maldito enano…_

_- Ni modo… Aunque estoy cansada… no sé… como que tanto viaje para venir a encerrarnos aquí en un hotel que por más bonito que este… no se me antoja… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?_

_- ¿Me estas invitando Mai?_

_- Bueno… Si, pero también me serías útil, no se ingles… y me gustaría estirar las piernas un rato… Además Natsuki me dio mucho dinero, pero ni se cuanto es… es moneda extranjera…_

_- Vaya, así que de verdad es tu primera vez fuera de Japón_

_- Si… ¿Se nota mucho verdad?_

_- Algo… Pero bueno… yo tampoco tengo ganas de encerrarme… Vamos pues…_

_- Claro_

_Ya había estado a solas con ella antes, y como lo he dicho, no me es desagradable, y seguramente seriamos amigas de no ser por el hecho de que las dos queremos a Natsuki…_

_- ¿Arreglaste lo de tu negocio?_

_- Si, se lo encargué a dos amigas… ¿Tu hermana no se enojo de que vinieras? Con eso de que no traga a Natsuki_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_- Natsuki me dijo… Tu hermana le dijo de cosas antes de que nos viniéramos… Por eso llegamos tarde…_

_- Ah… me lo imaginaba_

_- A mi nadie me va a extrañar allá en Japón…_

_- ¿Tú crees? Si tienes muchas amigas Mai, yo si no tengo a nadie… Solo a Natsuki…_

_- ¿Y que hay de Viola?_

_- Honestamente, no me importa, ella se fue de casa cuando yo era muy niña y rara vez la vi, así que no le tengo mucho afecto_

_- Ya veo… _

_- ¿Tu tenías un hermano verdad?_

_- Si, pero ya no me habla… Larga historia_

_En realidad me la sabía…_

_- Escucha Mai… No tengo nada en contra tuya ¿Esta bien? Quiero que lo sepas, y no quiero que pienses que te odio o algo así, y espero que no te vayas a tomar nada que haga como algo personal… Yo amo a Natsuki y ella es mi prioridad, y quiero hacer esto sin lastimarte, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ella se quede conmigo…_

_- Entiendo, yo tampoco te odio, y comprendo que esto es así… Yo tampoco quisiera que fueran las cosas así… pero así son… Pero eso si… En dado caso de que tu ganes, que espero que no… No te quiero volver a ver… ni a ti, ni a Natsuki_

_- ¿Tan pronto dices esas cosas? Con esa actitud no vas a ir muy lejos_

_- No te creas, haré lo posible para que ella permanezca a mi lado, pero dado el caso… quiero que lo tengas presente, tu y yo nunca, pero nunca vamos a ser amigas_

_- Lo sé… Siempre lo supe_

_- Tendremos nuestras treguas, pero nunca seremos amigas_

_- Trato hecho_

_- Esta bien_

_Y así pase el resto del día con Mai, dando la vuelta nada más, comimos algo y nos fuimos al hotel, cuando llegamos Natsuki no estaba ya…_

_Entonces descansamos, pues el cambio de horario si era fuerte… pero mi sueño no duró mucho… porque era la madrugada de Londres cuando sentí el cálido cuerpo de Natsuki junto a mi…_

_- ¿Te desperté?_

_- Si, pero así, si me gusta despertarme…_

_- Lo siento… pero es que acabo de llegar… y quería verte… Desde Japón… tengo unas ganas de besarte Shizuru… _

_- ¿De verdad?_

_¿Para que le hace al cuento? Me ama a mí, y no a Mai._

_- Si, de verdad, anda… ven_

_Ella estaba sobre mí y lentamente y mirándome a los ojos se acercó a mí, a mis labios y me besó…_

_Los besos de Natsuki… es algo que no puedo describir en palabras… es algo que no se como explicar…_

_Cada que esos hermosos labios se rozan con los míos… siento algo inexplicable…_

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Como no me va a gustar… Natsuki…_

_Quería abrazarla, pero entonces con sus manos aprisionó mis muñecas… Eso nunca lo había hecho…_

_- Shizuru… Has tú mejor esfuerzo… Quiero que seas tú la que gané… pero no me puedo decidir… aún no la puedo olvidar a ella… Yo se que puedes… pero ayúdame… _

_Y entonces, se acercó más, y pensé que me iba a besar, pero en lugar de eso, con su lengua recorrió mis labios y luego se puso de pie_

_- Hasta mañana Shizuru…_

_Y ya no me pude dormir… Pensando que Natsuki fue con Mai a decirle lo mismo o peor, pues se escuchaban los ruidos de dos personas haciendo el amor, y una de ellas era Natsuki. Lo sé"_

***** ****Nina Wong *****

"_Cuando Nao me dijo que Natsuki iba a llevar a Mai y a Shizuru, no lo creía… Ya que había escuchado todo, y sabía de primera mano que Natsuki se traía algo con Shizuru aún andando con Mai._

_De todos modos, Arika me contaba muchas cosas. Ella y yo seguimos siendo buenas amigas y me cuenta demasiadas cosas… No solo de ella y Erstin, si no de Mai, Mikoto y Natsuki… Yo le cuento también lo que sé… pero no es mucho… yo vivo en mi propio mundo, y desde que estoy con Nao es peor, pues ella es mi mundo… La amo, no hay duda, es la mujer de mi vida, pero me costó trabajo olvidar a Arika, al menos de esa manera…_

_Yo y Nao compartimos habitación de hotel, y junto a nosotros esta Shizuru, Natsuki y Mai están un piso arriba en una suite súper exclusiva… Y bueno, Takeda, Mai, y mucha gente incluyendo la misma Natsuki nos regaño porque aunque Shizuru nunca dijo nada, parece que Shizuru no durmió y la pasó muy mal porque nos escuchó a mi y Nao teniendo relaciones y pensó que era Natsuki y Mai, pues ella no sabía que ellas estaban arriba y en habitaciones separadas…_

_- Es mi culpa, debí haberles dicho que iba a haber reglas… No me voy a acostar así nada más con cualquiera de ellas_

_- ¿Y cuando lo hagas les vas a decir? – A Nao nunca le gustó la idea_

_- Bueno no… pero…_

_- Admítelo Kuga, en cualquier chico rato te vas a tirar a la Shizuru o a la Mai, sin importar qué, solo si vas caliente o no… Solo no te me lances_

_- Ya quisieras Nao, además es mi vida…_

_- Ya entre nos… ¿Quién te gusta más? Sexualmente hablando_

_- No sé… En realidad no las comparo… Es decir, Shizuru es la persona que siempre quise, pero es que Mai tiene algo que no se explicar…_

_- Ay contigo… Pues decídete pronto, porque tu dichoso plan, va que vuela para ser un fracaso…_

_- ¿Tu de verdad crees que es un error?_

_- Si_

_- Bueno… Yo no. Ya nos vemos más tarde tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿ustedes que van a hacer? Espero que algo de provecho y no andarse revolcando y perturbando a la gente, y si lo hacen, háganlo en silencio_

_- Ay si tú…_

_- Yo voy a estar ensayando_

_- Mi Nina, nunca deja su guitarra, pero vieras que dedos tan prodigiosos tiene, por eso la toca tan bien… je…je…_

_- ¡Nao!_

_Siempre que hace eso me pone demasiado roja…_

_- Demasiada información… Nos vemos_

_- Esa Natsuki… ¿Tú que opinas Nina? Es que has estado callada_

_- Lo siento… es que no me gusta opinar mucho del tema la verdad… _

_- ¿Por?_

_- Me molesta todo esto del triangulo amoroso… Usted sabe que pasé casi por lo mismo… Estar con una persona que me quería y a la que yo le tenía un cariño inmenso pero no era lo que yo quería…_

_- Pero en tu caso ambas peleaban por Erstin, aunque tú querías a Arika…, y al menos sabías a quien querías y a quien no… En el caso de Natsuki, ella no sabe a quien quiere…_

_- Es algo complicado…_

_- De hecho_

_- Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Unas tranzas que tengo pendientes aquí…_

_Así es Nao, puedes sacar a la chica de la mafia pero no a la mafia de la chica._

_- Bueno, entonces nos vemos aquí al rato_

_- Si, hoy tenemos una de las presentaciones_

_- Y no va a haber ensayo ¿verdad?_

_- No hace falta… no creo que sean un público exigente… _

_- Yo me quedaré aquí a practicar_

_- Esta bien, pero… deberías salir un poco y distraerte_

_- Tal vez, pero ya he estado aquí… _

_- Bueno, te dejo_

_Me dio un beso y se fue, yo me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto a tocar un poco… La guitarra es lo único que más me gusta que Nao. Y bueno Arika me sigue gustando, aunque sea algo que ya no puede ser._

_Pero bueno._

_Probablemente estuve así tres horas y decidí ir a comer algo… Y me la encontré, en el lobby del hotel… aburrida._

_- Mai_

_- Hola Nina… Pensé que tú también habías salido, como todos salieron…_

_- Yo no salgo, casi siempre me quedo en el hotel a practicar, antes cuando tocaba para Natsuki me gustaba estar en los auditorios o en donde se presentara… Pero… ¿Por qué estas sola?_

_- Natsuki tenía trabajo… Todos salieron, Shizuru tenía que arreglar algo de unos presupuestos para una fecha más que se abrió de conciertos… En fin… Y yo no se ingles y pues… no hay nadie aquí que hable japonés… _

_- Ya veo… Bueno… yo voy a estar aquí, y no estoy ocupada hasta en la noche, podríamos estar juntas _

_Arika me encargó que cuidara de su jefa… Y honestamente, ella se ve muy perdida… Shizuru parece encajar bien aquí… pero ella…_

_- ¿En serio no te molesta?_

_- No, para nada, siempre me he sentido sola…_

_- Me imagino… apenas llevamos 2 días y yo me siento infinitamente sola…_

_Siento simpatía por ella la verdad… _

_- Es difícil de todos modos… Yo me acostumbré porque… en realidad me gusta la soledad, pero… todos somos diferentes… Como sea, ¿me acompañas a comer?_

_- Si, claro_

_- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Yo pensaba comer aquí en el hotel, pero si gustas podemos salir a comer algo en algún lugar, hay muchos buenos lugares aquí…_

_- Eh… yo no se de esas cosas… así que donde me lleves, está bien_

_- Bueno, ven… Te voy a llevar a un lugarcito donde preparan los famosos chips n' __fish_

_- ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Papas fritas y pescado frito, es su comida rápida tradicional de aquí, es rico_

_- Me gustaría probarlo… Como yo nunca he salido… pues… la verdad Nina, me siento un poco estúpida e ignorante_

_- No te sientas así, no nacemos sabiendo… Además Natsuki esta ocupada y entiendo que si es difícil estar así en un lugar que no conoces…_

_- …sin que te presten atención…_

_- Pero… bueno, mejor ven…_

_Mai y yo pasamos la tarde paseando y al fin llegamos al hotel._

_- Si quieres… puedes venir conmigo, aunque soy aburrida_

_- ¿Vas a ensayar?_

_- Si… ¿Cómo sabías?_

_- Natsuki me contó que siempre estabas ensayando y tú lo mencionaste…_

_- Ah si…_

_- Oye Nina… perdona que te pregunte esto… pero…_

_- Si, alguna vez me gusto Natsuki, pero… fue algo pasajero en realidad… Sentí atracción, pero tú sabes como es ella, es fácil sentirse atraída por ella…_

_- Creo que tienes razón… Atracción… Aunque no iba a preguntarte eso…_

_- Si… yo solo sentí eso por ella, así que no te preocupes, y no importa, algún día lo ibas a hacer de todos modos…_

_- Si… Oye Nina… Se que es molesto… pero… ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a tocar la guitarra o algo así? Ya que vamos a estar un año así…__Es lo que quería preguntar_

_- Claro, aunque nunca he dado clases de nada… Así que no se que tan buena sea yo de maestra, pero… con todo gusto lo haré_

_- Gracias…_

_- Yo solo te puedo enseñar guitarra y batería…_

_- Yo no sabía que tocaras batería…_

_- Sergey, mi hermano… adoptivo. El sabía y aprendí a tocar primero eso antes que la guitarra por él…_

_- Ya veo… yo no sé nada de eso… no soy genial como ustedes_

_- Esos dices tú, cocinas delicioso y tienes talento para eso, ya quisiéramos nosotros… ¿Nunca has comido nada hecho por nosotros?_

_- No, bueno, solo de Natsuki, y no se le da mal_

_- Que suerte, Nao si cocina horrible…_

_- Ja, pues habrá que enseñarle_

_Así estuvimos toda la tarde, entre música y pláticas, más tarde fuimos a nuestro concierto, de la banda de Nao y mía y Mai vino con nosotras… Y desde entonces yo no sabía que toda esta gira, ella estaría con nosotros y le tomaríamos verdadero cariño…"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Era apenas el tercer día en Londres y yo ya estaba cansada, y no solo del trabajo, si no que ayer, como terminé temprano de trabajar… se me ocurrió…_

_[FLASHBACK]_

_- Oye Shizuru… supe que ya te desocupaste tú también…_

_- Ah si… ¿Terminaste temprano?_

_- Si, y me pregunto si quisieras… cenar_

_- ¿Contigo?_

_- Pues… _

_- Si quiero, Natsuki… Solo tengo una pregunta_

_- Dime_

_- ¿Tu y yo?_

_- Pues si ¿Quién más?_

_- Pues, por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que Tokiha nos acompañaba…_

_- Como crees_

_Se me había olvidado Mai, quien de seguro esta sola en el hotel… rayos… Bueno más tarde me encargo de eso…_

_- ¿Nos vamos?_

_- Si, Natsuki, vámonos…_

_- Te voy a llevar… bueno en realidad no se a donde, pero quiero comer contigo y ya… Tú sabes, un rato, tu y yo solas… ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_- A donde seas_

_- No sé… Creo que un lugar donde tengamos privacidad estará bien… Aunque no soy muy famosa, me tienen prohibido que me vean con alguien en situaciones íntimas_

_- Me imagino… Leí el contrato…_

_- Se supone que no debo tener pareja… ¿Qué injustos no?_

_- ¿De verdad no puedes? _

_- Puedo, pero no debo… ja, la condición es que nadie se entere… Pero no importa, cumpliré mi palabra, aquella a la que elija, no la negaré…_

_- Vaya…, pues espero ser yo_

_- Si… Es incómodo hablar de esto… pero yo sigo insegura…_

_- ¿Qué le ves a Tokiha? ¿El cuerpo?_

_- ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?_

_Shizuru arqueó una ceja y me miró_

_- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?_

_- Pues si… porque no se de que me hablas_

_- Los pechos de Mai obviamente_

_- Sigo sin entender_

_- Son enormes y yo…_

_Me tomó más de un minuto entender…_

_- ¡Ah! Si… ¡No! ¡Shizuru! Yo… Dios… No, yo nunca las he comparado ¿Qué te pasa? Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta, es decir… Tú cuerpo y el de Mai, son diferentes, pero… me gustan los dos… Y no te voy a contestar esa pregunta, es contra las reglas_

_- ¿Reglas?_

_- Todo juego tiene reglas, y yo solo las se, y conforme vaya saliendo algo las iré mencionando, como ahora…_

_- A mí se me hace que no hay reglas y solo lo estas diciendo para salir del paso_

_- Oh claro que no_

_La verdad es que era cierto. Y me dijo algo que no había pensado nunca… Realmente nunca me he preguntado a mi misma ¿Por qué me gusta Mai? ¿Por qué me gusta Shizuru? ¿Por qué creo que las amo? ¿Es su cuerpo? ¿Es su compañía?_

_Nota para mi misma, necesito hacer una mirada introspectiva a mi misma y tomarme más en serio esto… pero con tanto trabajo, realmente me queda poco tiempo para esto y para ellas._

_- Bueno… ¿Qué tal en ese café Shizuru?_

_- Si, esta bien_

_- Vamos…_

_Pasamos a dentro y pedimos los alimentos pues ambas estábamos muy hambrientas en realidad…_

_- Perdóname Shizuru, se que esto va a ser muy pesado… _

_- Ni que lo digas…_

_- Aunque yo lo digo por mi trabajo, no por lo otro, créeme que tengo mis razones para hacerlo… Pero por eso nunca te traje antes… Es muy desgastante… y eso que aún no empiezan los conciertos, es cuando se pone más pesado… _

_- Entiendo Natsuki…_

_- ¿Sabes? Extraño a la banda vieja… Todo era más divertido entonces…_

_- ¿Te aburres conmigo?_

_- No, si no estoy diciendo eso… Si no que extraño a mis amigos… _

_- Solo estaba bromeando, yo se…_

_- ¿Tu no extrañas Japón?_

_- Para nada, estoy feliz de estar lejos de Viola, además yo no dejé nada allá…_

_- ¿Y Haruka? Tú y ella ya eran muy amigas ¿no?_

_- Pues mas o menos… Sobretodo ahora que se peleo con Yukino… pero no se… _

_- Si, es que es raro… ¿Ella se entero de…?_

_- ¿Lo del suicidio? No, gracias al cielo no, me imagino el escándalo que hubiera hecho_

_- Si… pero bueno, no tuve oportunidad de hablarte de esto allá… Pero quería decirte que… Lo siento, te quería pedir perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas, pero también quería decirte que no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer… Me asusté… es decir… no quiero perderte Shizuru, de ningún modo… _

_- Yo sé que es difícil que confíes en alguien como yo… pero… Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño… No a ti Natsuki…_

_- Si…_

_Pero me he es tan difícil… Le hizo daño a Tomoe, queriendo o no, lo hizo._

_- Será mejor que comamos… Pues tenemos que regresar, mañana tengo un día bastante pesado…_

_- ¿Ara? ¿No voy a tener una velada romántica con Natsuki?_

_Solo le sonrió…_

_- No, lo siento… Pero he aquí una de mis reglas, eventualmente yo buscaré a cualquiera de las dos, pero son ustedes las que tienen que buscarme y demostrarme con quien me tengo que quedar…_

_- Entiendo…_

_Terminamos y nos fuimos, directo al hotel._

_- Bueno Shizuru, te veo mañana ¿si?_

_- Esta bien_

_Y de sorpresa me besó, es lo que más me gusta de ella, es inesperada._

_- Buenas noches_

_Y se fue… Bueno, tal vez estaba un poco molesta, pero no tengo la culpa de mi situación…_

_De todas maneras hoy estuvo algo molesta por el hecho de haber escuchado a Nao y Nina haciendo quien sabe que y pensó que era yo y Mai… Nunca le faltaría el respeto así a Shizuru… o ¿no?_

_Antes de ir a mi habitación… paso a ver a Mai_

_- Hola… Pensé que estabas durmiendo_

_La encontré en el balcón viendo la vista de la ciudad…_

_- Ah… No me acostumbró al horario, además ando un poco inquieta, pues vine del concierto de Nao_

_- Dirás presentación… Conciertos los míos_

_- Si, aunque solo he visto los de Japón, me imagino que aquí son otra cosa…_

_- Pues si… espero sorprenderte… ¿vas a venir verdad?_

_- No me puedo perder tú día…_

_- Gracias_

_- No, gracias a ti Natsuki, por traerme aquí… _

_- No te preocupes…_

_- Y… ¿Cómo estas?_

_- Pues bien…_

_- ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?_

_- Pues si, es un poco pesado y ratos es aburrido…_

_Aunque hablaba por ella y Shizuru, porque yo soy feliz luciéndome ante las cámaras y todo eso…_

_- ¿Y como te sientes…? Fuera de todo esto… es decir… Ya no me dijiste si ibas a buscar a tu abuela_

_- No lo sé… Quiero hacerlo pero aún no estoy muy segura… Mi tía dice muchas cosas y honestamente… empaña mucho la imagen que tenía de mi madre, ya de por si no tan buena por lo que hizo…_

_- No deberías juzgarla así… y si tú quieres conocer más de tu madre o a tu abuela, hazlo porque quieres, no por lo que te diga tu tía…_

_- Si, lo sé…_

_- Me da gusto verte contenta con tu trabajo…_

_- Si, gracias, es algo que me gusta mucho la verdad…_

_- Pues eso es bueno, disfrútalo, y espero no ser una molestia_

_- No, nunca lo vas a ser…_

_- Natsuki… ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?_

_- Si_

_- Y ¿Sabes que te amo incluso más que a Tate?_

_¿Tate? Nunca habla de él y si lo hace es rara vez… no me esta gustando esto. Porque quiere decir que va en serio._

_- No, no lo sabía_

_- Pues ahora lo sabes… Y quiero que sepas que no me voy a dejar… Por que tú lugar es conmigo_

_¿Qué? Nunca me había hablado así, casi casi exigiéndome…_

_- Ya veremos_

_- Si, ya veremos…_

_Y un beso más apasionado que el de Shizuru… _

_- Ahora… descansa, mañana tienes un día ocupado_

_No entiendo, ahora me da la espalda y no me queda de otra…_

_- Si, cuídate… Hasta mañana…_

_Todo esto… es extraño"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Al fin, el último día en Londres había llegado… Se había extendido la estadía un día más ahí… y yo ya estaba contenta de dejar el frío país… _

_Natsuki había estado demasiado ocupada y que decir de Shizuru, ella también, solo yo me la he pasado aburrida, a excepción de que he estado saliendo con Nina e incluso con Nao._

_Nina es una chica excepcional, es increíble…_

_Aunque Takeda finge ser amable se que me odia… ya me di cuenta de que él esta enamorado de Natsuki, pero ella no podría ignorarlo más…_

_Los conciertos de Londres no fueron particularmente buenos, pues fue muy poca gente, tal parece que Natsuki es más popular en algunos países…_

_Yo extraño mucho Japón… y tan solo han sido algunos días…_

_- Tal vez deberías buscar hacer algo… _

_- Si… Nina, lo sé, pero eso de visitar museos y eso como que no… y tampoco puedo ir de compras porque no tengo dinero…_

_- Debe de haber algo que te guste mucho… _

_- Pues… las clases que me has estado dando, tú y Nao…_

_- ¿Aparte de eso?_

_- Pues… me ha gustado comer cosas extrañas… buenas, nuevas y diferentes, cosas que no sabía que existieran…_

_- ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no exploras la gastronomía local? Así cuando regreses sabrás nuevas recetas y podrás hacer nuevos platillos allá en tu negocio…_

_- Tienes razón… no lo había pensado_

_Las cosas con Natsuki siguen neutras, aunque no ha habido muchos avances con Shizuru tampoco… o al menos eso creo…_

_- ¿Y para donde vamos ahora?_

_- Ah bueno, vamos a hacer gira por toda Europa… creo que vamos a Francia primero_

_- Ya veo… Yo solo se de Paris por las películas… debe ser muy romántico_

_- ¿Tu crees Mai? Yo lo encuentro horrible, esta contaminado, hay mucha gente, falta el agua… _

_- ¿En serio? Ay Nina… le quitas todo el romance…_

_- Lo siento, pero es que es verdad…_

_- Bueno, ya veré…_

_De pronto… Natsuki entró_

_- Hey Mai_

_- Hola Natsuki_

_- Ya que esta todo listo… Vámonos_

_- Claro_

_- Nina, ¿nos das un momento?_

_- Si, Natsuki_

_- ¿Pasa algo amor?_

_- No, Mai… pero bueno… ¿ves que te hablé de lo de las reglas del juego?_

_El "juego" y sus dichosas y estúpidas reglas._

_- Si ¿ahora cuál?_

_- Bueno, pensé que como vamos a viajar mucho, voy a alternar en cada viaje… O sea que…_

_- Te vas a sentar esta vez con Shizuru_

_- Así es… Mai, eres lo máximo, te amo_

_Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue muy contenta a donde Shizuru_

_- No hay problema, Shizuru_

_- ¿Segura que no se molesto?_

_- No, te dije que no lo haría_

_Dejé de escucharlas y me fui a mi lugar con Takeda… pero descubrí que esta vez la suerte me sonrió porque Nina y Nao eran mis compañeras y Takeda tuvo que irse en clase turista en medio de dos señoras de sobre peso…_

_- ¿Cómo pasó eso?_

_- Cariño, tenemos nuestros trucos_

_- ¿A que es genial mi Nao, verdad Mai?_

_- Claro, lo es…_

_A veces extraño a la Natsuki de la mafia, no me esta gustando nada la Natsuki diva"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Espero que les guste... y espero manden reviews, estoy por terminar el 18 y el capitulo 19 será solo ShizxNats, así que esperenlo :)_


	19. 18 horas de viaje

**/// 18**** horas de viaje… perdidas**

**From****:** Viola Fujino

**To:** Shizuru Fujino

**Subject:** Si serás imbécil

¿Como comprendes que no se va a enojar? Antes se tardó… ¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a Natsuki frente a Mai?

Es una falta de respeto, me sorprende de hecho, que no se haya ido ya. Además no tienes tú la culpa, si no la tarada de Kuga.

Si, ya se que me vas a decir que para que te escribo si solo te voy a decir de cosas… pero entonces tú no me escribas cuando tienes depresión…

Bueno, ya perdón… Es que estoy en el trabajo y ha habido un incidente, se me escapó una serpiente…

Solo que hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza… ¿Por qué te afectó tanto que Mai no te haya hablado en los 6 días que estuvieron en Francia?

Es tonto… ¿Será tú conciencia? De todos modos, dices que ella no se enojo con Natsuki… niña tonta.

Bueno, te dejo, besos.

Viola.

**From:** Arika Yumemiya

**To:** Mai Tokiha

**Subject:** Todo bien…

Que bueno que usted se encuentra bien. Me da gusto recibir noticias de usted, aunque sea rara vez… Esto del Internet es una maravilla, pero como sea… Sara me ha ayudado mucho y yo ya aprendí a cocinar mucho mejor. Las ventas van bastante bien.

Usted me pregunta de novedades… y sí hubo una, la vinieron a buscar, una Midori Sugiura con una doctora… ¿Fueron las mismas que fue usted a visitar cuando me quemé verdad?

Me alegra que haya encontrado algo que hacer, porque por lo que me cuenta, debe ser muy pesado estar en muchos países… Aunque me parece interesante, recuerde traerme recuerdos…

Espero que ya no se sienta triste.

Arika

**From:** Sergey Wong

**To:** Natsuki Kuga

**Subject:** Me sorprendes…

¿Así que todo marcha bien? La verdad es que no puedo mentirte… Me sorprende que las dos hayan aceptado e incluso se hayan vuelto "atrevidas" a tal grado de seducirte en frente de la otra…

Si me lo preguntas… Yo creo que ellas dos están compitiendo más por ver quien es mejor que la otra y tú ya pasaste a segundo plano.

Pero bueno, quien quisiera ser tú… Tienes suerte que Mai haya llegado en lencería súper sexy y que en ese momento haya llegado Shizuru… ja, bueno eso no es suerte, más bien es castigo divino.

Pero esa vez que me contaste que del vuelo de Paris a Ámsterdam tú y Shizuru lo hicieron en el baño del avión y Mai se dio cuenta y le puso el pie a Shizuru… me dio risa, pero sin duda, ganó Shizuru esa…

Pero yo que tú me iba apurando a decidir con quién me iba yo a quedar… No creo que ellas aguanten la gira de 10 meses… Es más… ¿ya les dijiste que hay posibilidad de que se extienda tu gira?

Ya que aunque no te fue muy bien en Inglaterra, en los otros países te ha ido muy bien, ya te dijeron los de la disquera que puede que te extiendan más la gira…

Suerte pícarona…

Abrazos, Sergey.

**From:** Mikoto Minagui

**To:** Sergey Wong

**Subject:** RE: I 3 U

Si, ya te dije que todas las cosas van bien aquí… El jefe de la mafia rusa se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y todos te mandan saludos.

Pero no me simpatizas… nada, no me dijiste que Lena iba a estar aquí… Pero bueno, es bastante buena gente, solo que muy mortífera… Con ella no hay que meterse.

Tampoco me agrada que me estés contando lo que te cuenta la perra de Kuga, si y eso es.

Mira que llevarse a las dos de esa manera… Pero bueno, ellas tienen la culpa por rebajarse por alguien así. Yo te sigo informando de cómo van los negocios.

**From:** Mai Tokiha

**To:** Arika Yumemiya

**Subject:** Que bueno…

Que no has quemado el negocio, me da gusto escuchar que todo va bien por allá… ¿Sabes que Paris esta horrible? Nunca pasan las cosas feas en la TV…

Ahora mismo me encuentro en Italia… aquí Natsuki solo va a dar una pequeña presentación, así que solo estaremos tres días…

El siguiente destino será Alemania… no me emociona mucho…

Es una desgracia que solo estemos pocos días aquí, porque hay muchas recetas interesantes que me gustaría probar…

Ahora mismo probé una salsa que se llama arrabiata… es la típica salsa de tomate pero con picante… ¿Suena bien no? Pero no sabes lo bien que sabe…

Seguramente un día que tenga suficiente dinero voy a venir aquí y pasaré más tiempo, pues es realmente interesante… mucho mejor que la cocina francesa donde cocinan caracoles… que asco, y ancas de rana… ¿Comerías eso?

Extraño comer un buen curry con su arroz… Hay que rico… Aunque definitivamente la cocina italiana es lo máximo…

No te preocupes, te llevo recuerdos… y también llevo una cantidad exagerada de recetarios, aunque no todos los puedo leer…

Que mal que Midori no me haya encontrado en casa, pero espero poder verla pronto de todos modos…

Cuídate mucho ¿si?

Besos, Mai.

**From:** Shizuru Fujino

**To:** Viola Fujino

**Subject:** Yo también te quiero :)

¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca te vuelvo a escribir. Ni aunque me sienta muy mal. Para la próxima mejor a otra gente, porque contigo no se puede. Además me molestó el virus que me mandaste. Estúpido virus, quise borrar tu e-mail y no se pudo y se activó el maldito virus por no leer tus babosadas.

No me importa que Tokiha se enoje… Lo que pasa es que la babosa mal interpretó mis palabras, le había dicho que no le haría daño, pero ella se lo tomó muy en serio, además no hice nada malo. Natsuki va a ser mía y ya, lo quiera Mai o no.

Además le voy ganando =D

¿Ya te conté que lo hice con Natsuki en el avión? Oh… fue maravilloso… lástima que no todos la pueden pasar tan bien como yo… ¿verdad hermana menopáusica? Ya que algunos tienen que fingir que trabajan en un estúpido parque de tortugas…

Fachada más estúpida no podías haber escogido… Por casualidad escuché a Nao hablando con Nina… y tú, sigues en la mafia…

Me sorprendió un poco la verdad… pero bueno, no quiero pensar en eso mientras la estoy pasando muy bien con Natsuki.

Ya no me molestes, aunque me mandes virus y spam, al final te voy a ignorar así que ya déjame en paz.

Shizuru

**From:** Nao Y.

**To:** Sergey Wong

**Subject:** Ya deja la porno

Como que mandas mails muy seguido ¿no? Bueno, veo que los negocios van bien… ya he arreglado algunas cositas por aquí, aunque créeme que la familia de Don Vito no esta muy contento con lo que pasó, pero ya lime asperezas con ellos… Dicen que van a ir a visitarnos pronto y esperan que Alyssa pasé las navidades aquí.

Como sea… me imagino que la Kuga ya te fue a decir sus problemas, y si no, pues ya te voy informando. A este paso, Tokiha lleva todas las de perder…

Prácticamente ha sido ignorada… aunque Shizuru trabaja mucho y la Kuga ni se diga, pero se dan su tiempo para hablar, con Mai es distinto, si no la puede ver, no la ve y ni si quiera hace el esfuerzo de hablar con ella…

Aunque no sé… ¿Tú que opinas? Creo que a Natsuki le gusta Shizuru por todo lo que conlleva un noviazgo en el aspecto físico… La relación sexual que mantienen es impresionante… Se que con Mai también se acuesta, pero con Shizuru es una cosa que parecen conejos… Dios.

Con Mai habla mucho, tú sabes… cuando se siente frustrada o triste o lo que sea, siempre tiene a Tokiha para que la cuide…

Pero no creo que aguanten más esta situación… además Natsuki se esta empezando a enfiestar demasiado otra vez…

Ahí nos estamos escribiendo, bye.

**From:** Mikoto Minagui

**To:** Arika Yumemiya

**Subject:** Hola

¿Como estas? Gracias por estar siempre en contacto conmigo, yo también te extraño. Te considero mi mejor amiga, muchas gracias en serio Arika.

Y en serio que extraño las veces que nos habíamos hecho cargo del café…

Gracias por contestar mi último mail… La verdad es que tenía mucha pena de preguntarte si era cierto todo lo que me había dicho Sergey…

Me duele saber que si, pero como se lo dije a él… ellas tienen la culpa por rebajarse por una persona como ella.

Las cosas aquí están bien, pero no te creas… a veces me dan muchas ganas de irme, o de ir a buscar a Mai ahora que esta en Europa… pero no lo haré, creo que llegará el momento de volver a verla, pero entonces será.

Cuida mucho de Mai por favor, aunque sea de lejos…

Saludos.

**From:** Natsuki Kuga

**To:** Sergey Wong

**Subject:** Soy una ganadora

A diferencia tuya… Bueno, supongo que a ti te va bien en lo tuyo. Pero de todos modos, me siento como un millón de dólares. Pronto voy a empezar mi gira en Alemania y allí me adoran.

Además de tener a mis dos chicas… al principio pensé que iba a ser algo fácil pero ahora más que nunca estoy insegura, pues las dos me gustan… aunque tal vez Shizuru más que Mai, es la que más busco siempre.

Pero no sé… siento que no puedo hacerle esto ahora… no ahora.

Aunque créeme, quiero tener a Shizuru para mi sola…

Pero también tengo que trabajar…

Los extraño a ustedes chicos… pero bueno, también he conocido gente bastante amable estos días… y se podría decir que he hecho amistad con algunas personas…

Aunque a veces me siento demasiado rodeada de gente…

Bueno, nos vemos…

**From:** Mai Tokiha

**To:** Sara Gallagher

**Subject:** (none)

Hola Sara, muchas gracias por tus correos anteriores…

Gracias por extrañarme… se que no te gusta que te lo diga, pero si te extraño y mucho. Me da gusto saber que estas bien… Yo estoy bien a medias, porque aunque estoy bien en algunas cosas creo que en otras estoy muy mal.

Eso quiere decir que estoy mal ¿verdad? Lo siento, soy un poco tonta después de todo.

¿Sabes? Estoy a punto de abandonar, se que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí con ellas. Me siento estúpida, se que este no es mi lugar, se que mi lugar no es con Natsuki y desde siempre supe que ella ama a Shizuru y que yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella.

No me dice nada, porque se que le doy lástima, pero pronto me iré por mi propio pie…

Siento mucho contarte estas cosas… Nos veremos pronto.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Este episodio estaba a modo de e-mails, pero parece que no permite que se pongan, aunque sean ficticios... que mal... Bueno, cuando lo publique en mi blog de fics saldrá sin censura... Se que no esta impresionante pero ya tenía tiempo que lo habìa terminado solo que no lo había subido... Espero reviews.


	20. 1999

**/// 1999 – Nineteen Ninety Nine**

***** Nao Yuki *****

"_Desde que llegamos a Berlín ha sido una monserga__… ¿Por qué? Porque anteriormente Mai había sido ignorada casi por completo por Natsuki, y ella ya no hizo nada por la aludida… Después Mai cachó a Natsuki con Shizuru y todo ha sido un caos. No se hablan, y Mai sigue pegada a nosotros._

_A mi no me molesta, pero… esto no esta bien. Nada bien. Un día se le van a voltear las cosas a Kuga y no le va a gustar entonces a la tarada._

_No me queda más opción que no hacer nada… pero esto va a ponerse peor, pues vamos a estar en Alemania casi mes y medio… _

_Mes y medio de pesadilla. Mai nos ha dicho que esperara hasta el final de esta ida para irse, y hasta eso porque Nina la convenció, que ella se quería ir desde Ámsterdam… pero bueno. Se que lo que nos espera va a estar peor."_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_El viaje ha sido pesado hasta aquí, demasiado pesado…Y mi conciencia a veces no me deja…_

_- Ya Shizuru… ¿Estoy contigo no?_

_- Si, estas… pero cuando estas de caliente…A mi nunca me dices nada ¡nada!_

_- ¿Pero que quieres que te diga?_

_Antes se me hacía muy fácil hablar con Shizuru… pero ahora parece que me hubiera partido en dos, tal cual como mi actual estado…_

_No puedo estar bien ni con una ni con otra…_

_- ¿Me amas?_

_- Claro que te amo Shizuru, si no, no estaría pasando por todo esto… Créeme que no_

_- ¿Tan insportable soy para ti entonces?_

_- No, no es eso… Es que Dios… ¿Por qué no me das un descanso Shizuru? Ya deja de regañarme… Entiende que tengo mucho trabajo y además si no hablo contigo siempre que quiero es porque tu igual, siempre te me vas a los besos y pues se me olvida ¿ok?_

_Pude ver un poco de culpa en su mirada. Y fue suficiente para contentarla… al menos por ahora…_

_- ¿Y que tanto hablas con Mai?_

_- Pues… sigue molesta contigo Shizuru_

_- Evidentemente, porque tiene siglos que ni me dirige la palabra… ¿Qué mas?_

_- No seas chismosa_

_- No me gusta serlo, pero es que no me dices nada… ¿Me ocultas algo acaso?_

_Shizuru hizo una mueca juguetona y se acostó en mi regazo, y yo la tenía felizmente entre mis brazos._

_- Pues… Estaba platicándome que ha aprendido un montón de recetas nuevas de cocina… Y que le cuesta adaptarse…_

_- Ajá…_

_- Y… también hablamos de mí_

_- ¿De ti?_

_- Si… de lo pesado que es el trabajo, de lo pesado es controlar a veces a mis fans… Como controlar el hastío… Y de otras cosas…_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Quieres saber demasiado Shizuru… Además ya te había hablado una vez de eso y no me hiciste mucho caso_

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Quiero ir a ver a mi abuela_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Ella me anima mucho a que lo haga _

_- Si quieres hacerlo hazlo_

_- Ese es el problema contigo Shizuru_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Que siempre me dices: haz lo que quieras_

_- ¿Pero que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué si?_

_- Quiero que pienses en mí de vez en cuando_

_- Dime alguna vez que no lo haya hecho_

_- Solo piensas en mí como un objeto, como algo físico, nunca piensas en otra cosa_

_- Claro que no_

_- Desde que empezamos a hacer nuestra relación más física, solo se ha tratado de eso y ya…_

_- Pero es porque tú también quieres, no me eches toda la culpa_

_- Nunca piensas en mi bien_

_- ¿Sabes que? Hoy no se puede hablar contigo Natsuki, nos vemos_

_- Huye, ándale_

_Y se fue por esa puerta._

_Dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer con esas mujeres?_

_De pronto, alguien entró por esa puerta…_

_- ¿Mai?_

_- Hola, ¿te peleaste con ella de nuevo?_

_- Ah… sí… ¿Te la encontraste?_

_- No, me fue a gritar_

_- ¿Otra vez?_

_- Ya no deberían pelear tan seguido ustedes dos…_

_- ¿Te molesta?_

_- Honestamente, si, siempre están peleando y ella me va a echar bronca_

_- Lo siento, que no es mi intención…_

_- Si la quieres, lucha por ella Natsuki, no entiendo, si ya no quieres nada conmigo, porque te empeñas en decirle a ella que si para que me eche bronca_

_- Y ahora tú me la echas a mí…_

_- Pues si_

_- ¿Y a que hora dije que ya no quiero nada contigo? Eres tú Mai, la que ya no lucha nada por mí y nunca le dije a Shizuru nada, solo digo que tú me entiendes y ella nunca quiere hablar conmigo_

_- Si ya se, me lo fue a restregar en la cara, que tú eres una maravilla en la cama_

_- Este…_

_- Ay Natsuki… Te quiero, pero yo estoy harta de esto y se que eres una causa perdida…_

_- No lo soy… Es que… ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo mejor de las dos en una?_

_- No existe la perfección…_

_Me puso su mano tibia en mi mejilla…_

_- ¿Me das otra oportunidad Mai?_

_- Sabes que si…_

_- Gracias…_

_Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando la puerta se abrió de un tumbo_

_- Ay que bonito…_

_- Shizuru…_

_- ¿No es lo que parece? ¿Eso me ibas a decir Kuga?_

_- Es absolutamente lo que parece Shizuru_

_- Le estaba hablando al dueño del burro, no al burro Tokiha_

_- Ya párenle… _

_- Pues muy burra hija, pero así de buena estoy_

_- ¿Ya vas a sacar tus vulgaridades?_

_- ¡Ya!_

_Esas dos me desesperan cuando empiezan a pelearse… Como lo han hecho, cuando no se están peleando, se están ignorando, cosa que prefiero._

_- Como sea, Natsuki, te están buscando, tienes entrevistas_

_- Ah si, bueno, ya me voy… Ustedes dos, ya no peleen y nos vemos luego…_

_- Esta bien_

_- Si, Natsuki _

_Después de varias horas de trabajo, tuve que regresar al hotel. En realidad tenía intenciones de dormir…_

_- ¿No esta Mai?_

_- Ahora es tu favorita ¿verdad?_

_- Ya Shizuru… Solo quería ver como estaba…_

_- Pues esta perfecta, se largo con Nina a ver la ciudad_

_- Ah… menos mal, lo que menos quiero es que se la pase mal_

_- ¿Y yo qué?_

_- Pues tampoco quiero que te la pases mal Shizuru… Vamos, ya no te enojes…_

_- ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?_

_- Pues… Porque… no deberíamos pelear por tonterías… Principalmente eso… además, no rompí ninguna regla_

_- En eso tienes razón Natsuki_

_- Y yo lo siento, no es que no me guste como estamos haciendo las cosas Shizuru, pero es que… A veces me gustaría que tuviéramos algo más… Mucho más_

_- Te amo Natsuki… Y lo siento mucho si no hablamos mucho, últimamente, pero créeme que con tu trabajo es casi imposible… y con tú carácter, menos_

_- Lo se… Perdóname mi vida_

_- No hay que perdonar nada_

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Si, Natsuki _

_- Entonces… ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? _

_- ¿Dormir?_

_- Si… me muero de cansancio, y quiero dormir contigo un rato… Quiero que me rodees entre tus brazos y dormir en tu regazo_

_- Si Natsuki, me encantaría_

_- Vamos…_

_- Dos preguntas… _

_- ¿Qué paso Shiz?_

_- Ella regresó a la competencia… ¿verdad?_

_- Si… ¿Y la otra?_

_- ¿Para que la buscabas?_

_- Nueva regla: Ninguna de las dos tiene derecho a saber de mi boca que hace la otra o que hago con la otra_

_- Anda Natsuki, no vuelvo a preguntar_

_- Quería preguntarle si iba a ir al concierto de mañana, para conseguirle una entrada, además de que no me ha ido a ver desde el segundo concierto_

_- Ah… eso_

_- Si… Como tú siempre vienes… Quería preguntarle_

_- Si, no te preocupes… Ya vamos a dormir ¿si?_

_- Si, vamos_

_Lo único que quería era estar con ella, y estar segura de que mi relación con ella era mucho más que la cuestión física"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_La quiere, no la quiere. Entra y sale. ¿Qué onda con Mai? Y lo peor de todo ¿En que esta pensando Natsuki?_

_Aquella noche en realidad no pude dormir… pensando y pensando… A la mañana siguiente me levanté con mucho cuidado y dejé a Natsuki sola, porque tenía que ir a buscar a esa Mai…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Me vienes a gritar otra vez sin razón?_

_- Buenos Tokiha, veo que desayunas plácidamente con tus nuevas "amiguitas"_

_- Bueno… creo que Nina y yo nos vamos a perder por ahí… nos vemos… y traten de no hacer destrozos_

_Nao y Nina se fueron, dejándonos_

_- Come algo antes… No… mejor no, es malo para la salud con estos corajes…_

_- Muy graciosa… ¿Qué quieres que te de o que esperas para dejarla? Natsuki no te ama como a mi, ya desiste Mai, solo te estas haciendo sufrir…_

_- Tal vez… pero eso lo quiero oír de sus labios, no de los tuyos ¿me escuchaste? _

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Tú tampoco la amas…_

_Mai puso una cara más serena que molesta o sorprendida._

_- Te diste cuenta, al final, el amor se acaba… O lo que pensé que podría haber sido hermoso… pero… ella me dio una oportunidad más, ¿Por qué no habría de darme una oportunidad más yo misma?_

_- Mai…_

_- La quiero mucho aún, y no me será difícil… volver a enamorarme de ella_

_- Mai, escucha, ella no es una cosa…_

_- No, pero ella nos ha visto como objetos desde el principio Shizuru, y yo no me voy a dejar ganar por ti…_

_- Más bien es eso…_

_- No malentiendas, la quiero y si quisiera yo ser la que pase con Natsuki por una hermosa relación… o al menos eso espero… pero tampoco quiero que me ganes tú, es por orgullo… Además… tú también te estas cansando…_

_¿Acaso quiere jugar mi juego conmigo misma?_

_- Estas loca Mai, a diferencia tuya, yo de verdad la amo y no me importa lo que ella me haga, yo aguantaré lo que sea_

_- Eso, no es amor_

_- Ya me cansaste, se acabó la plática_

_- ¿Tan pronto? ¿O es que no te gusta que te digan tus verdades?_

_Le dí __ una cachetada en toda la mejilla, que sonó estrepitosamente, su rostro volteó involuntariamente por el impacto, pero yo no me esperaba que ella se volteara de nuevo y sonriera… Para regresarme una cachetada aún más grande…_

_- ¿Qué…te pasa?_

_Ella aún seguía sonriendo y la mejilla se le estaba comenzando a hinchar, yo por mi parte vi como un hilo pequeño de sangre salía por la comisura de mis labios_

_- Te regresé el golpe, ¿o que? ¿También eres insensible a eso?_

_- Muy graciosa… Si te pegué fue por descarada, y así… ¿me lo regresaste?_

_- Lo repito, no te gusta que te digan tus verdades… Además, la que no se da cuenta eres tú, me acabas de abrir una puerta que no debiste Shizuru_

_- ¿De que demonios hablas?_

_- Pues que cruzaste una línea que no debías…_

_- ¿No me digas? ¿Ahora vamos a llevar la pelea por Natsuki a los golpes? No me esperaba menos de alguien vulgar, simple y sin educación como tú, la gente de tú clase siempre quiere irse a los golpes…_

_- No me refería a esa puerta, pero sí… Ahora vamos a llevar las cosas a otro extremo… y para que te lo sepas… en esta si que me puedo defender_

_- ¿En serio? Aunque me vea así, soy buena en esto_

_Estaba yo lista para saltarle encima con mis puños tensos y cerrados, lista para el ataque…Ella por su cuenta me miraba con unos ojos furibundos, en los que destacaba el fuego que había en esos ojos que siempre habían sido cálidos para mi, aunque en ocasiones su frialdad me asustada._

_Pero ese fuego, era diferente a lo que yo hubiera visto en ella antes._

_- ¿Estas lista?_

_- Como nunca Mai… _

_Pero… desgraciadamente habíamos llamado mucho la atención… y la gente de seguridad ya nos estaba sujetando de un momento a otro…_

_- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?_

_Natsuki bajaba, furiosa…_

_- Natsuki… yo puedo explicarlo…_

_- Claro, explícale como te le fuiste a los golpes a Mai_

_¿Nina? Esa mocosa me esta desesperando poco a poco…_

_- ¿Tú empezaste? Vaya Fujino… yo esperaba menos de ti… ja…_

_- Nao, Nina, me encantaría que no se metieran en esto…_

_Dije lo más calmado que pude._

_- Mai, Shizuru, vengan conmigo…_

_Natsuki estaba que echaba fuego… pero así, la acompañamos hasta una sala retirada_

_- No pueden hacer esto nunca otra vez ¿me entendieron? Nunca, esto perjudica mi imagen… No pueden hacerlo, esta en contra de las reglas además…_

_La verdad es que no me esperaba que dijera eso… Yo pensé que al menos su ego se sentiría halagado de que Tokiha y yo nos vayamos a los golpes por ella._

_- No lo vuelvan a hacer ¿esta claro?_

_- Si – Dijo Mai, serenamente, como si nada – Lo sentimos_

_- ¿Shizuru?_

_- Si, ya no lo haremos más_

_- Eso espero_

_Natsuki salió aún molesta, dejándome a solas con Mai…_

_- Al menos no en tú presencia Natsuki – Dijo esta como si aún estuviera presente la aludida._

_-¿Qué…?_

_Mai salió dándome un empujón al salir._

_Oh no… Esto significaba la guerra._

_Aquél día ya no volví a ver a Mai, estuve ocupaba trabajando, y ella al parecer estaba con Nao y Nina._

_Haciendo quien sabe que con esas dos. Pero no importaba, tuve que soportar a Takeda todo el tiempo… quien estaba más ofendido por nuestro comportamiento o eso decía al menos, en realidad yo no le hacía mucho caso…_

_Natsuki tenía que dar un concierto esa noche, pero no fui, no tenía ganas de ir cuando Tokiha estuviera ahí… Así que me quede en el hotel… sola, y en cierto momento de la noche cuando estaba yo más tranquila en el balcón… alguien me estaba mirando…_

_- ¿Y ahora que quieres?_

_- No era la respuesta que esperaba_

_Tokiha. De nuevo._

_- ¿Quieres seguir peleando acaso?_

_- ¿Tenemos que?_

_Ahora yo soy la que no me esperaba aquella respuesta._

_- Escucha, siento mi comportamiento de hace rato… Yo no quiero… que lleguemos a esto… - Me dijo con cara de arrepentimiento_

_- Lo sé… es patético_

_- Somos patéticas… peleando por ella Shizuru_

_- Eso también… pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_- Creo que nada, por ahora seguir peleando por ella_

_- Y hablando de eso… ¿No deberías estar con ella Mai?_

_- No, hoy tenía cosas que hacer después del concierto y no íbamos a estar juntas del todo, le dije que iría con ella al penúltimo aquí en Alemania…_

_- Ya veo…_

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Me estabas evitando a caso?_

_- Honestamente, si_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- No lo sé… Simplemente no quiero verte con ella… _

_- Si, yo se… me pasa lo mismo, por eso, cuando se que estas con ella, las evito también…_

_- Ya veo… Y… ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta ahora?_

_- Pues, quitando todo el asunto de Natsuki, me ha gustado un poco, aunque al principio no me sentía a gusto, ahora que al negocio le ha ido bien, Arika me deposita suficiente dinero para que costee un poco lo de mi viaje… No me gusta sentirme "mantenida"_

_- Vaya… entiendo…_

_- Pero afortunadamente me ha salido económico y Nina ha sido muy buen guía de turismo, así que eso me sale gratis…_

_- ¿Y que haces? Por curiosidad…_

_- Pues… me gusta visitar restaurantes, y más que nada aprender del arte culinario local… He intentado ir a museos pero pues no es lo mío… Y Nina y Nao me enseñan a tocar… he aprendido bastante, dicen que tal vez nos presentemos en algún bar local_

_- ¿Tú y ellas?_

_- Si… Solo las tres… Es chistoso… Aunque Nao toca la batería, yo el bajo, Nina la guitarra…_

_- Vaya… ¿Y quien canta? _

_Un leve sonrojo apareció_

_- ¿Tú?_

_- Si… Yo quería ver que es lo que siente Natsuki, se que nunca va a ser lo mismo y mi intención no es ser como ella, pero quería entender… Al principio estaba muy molesta, por seguirla hasta aquí… Ya que no me gusta su forma de vivir… Pero trato de entenderla…_

_- ¿No te gusta que ella sea música?_

_- No, no me gusta el hecho de que se este volviendo demasiado famosa, tal vez porque yo lo veo desde afuera, pero ahora he notado que cada vez es más y más famosa y se vuelve algo más lejano para mi… Ella se volverá en algún punto alguien inalcanzable para mí, lo sé._

_En realidad… Esos sentimientos no me eran tan ajenos, pues sentía lo mismo que ella._

_- No creo que eso pase… Antes cuando ella y los demás tenían la banda eran famosos y pasaron por una muy buena racha, que fue lo que hizo que Natsuki perdiera el piso por un instante… Pero no creo que lo vuelva a hacer._

_- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que esta vez es mucho peor, antes la atención no se centraba solo en ella ahora que es solista. Me da miedo Shizuru… y no precisamente de perderla… Si no de que ella se pierda a ella misma… Tienes que prometerme que la vas a cuidar_

_- Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ya te das por vencida?_

_- No, solo que ambas sabemos quien va a ganar al final, yo no voy a quitar el dedo del renglón, si ella me dice que ya no me necesita más y que tú eres esa persona que ella espera, me iré aunque se que me dolerá, pero hasta entonces seguiré luchando por ella, en una de esas y soy la ganona… je_

_- Suerte entonces_

_- A ti también…_

_- Yo no la necesito_

_- ¿Tú crees? Mejor me voy, Natsuki podría llegar en cualquier momento… Hasta mañana_

_- Hasta mañana, descansa_

_Y nuestra pequeña tregua, terminó, al menos por ese momento"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Solo quedaban un par de días antes de que nos fuéramos de este país al fin. Yo estaba agotada, y esta vez era en serio… _

_- No estarías así si no te la pasaras de fiesta en fiesta después de los conciertos, te mal pasas_

_- Ya sé Nao, pero no sé, me distrae_

_- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?_

_- ¿Qué cosa araña?_

_- Que ni si quiera te llevas a ninguna de tus viejas contigo a la fiesta_

_- Es que una cosa es el trabajo y otra mi vida personal…_

_- ¿Ahora le llamas trabajo a asistir a las fiestas y ponerte hasta atrás?_

_- Pues… no, pero tiene que ver con mi trabajo…_

_- Vaya… Si tú lo dices…_

_- ¿Y como vas? ¿Ya te decidiste?_

_- Pues… no aún no, aunque… Mai y Shizuru se la pasan peleándose…_

_- ¿Qué esperabas? Antes di que aceptaron la situación en la que las pusiste_

_- Pero a veces ya me aburrieron, siento que ninguna de las dos me entiende…_

_- Yo creo que eres tú la que no las entiende… _

_- Ya cállate mejor_

_- Pues si, me callaré, pero creo que no haces el intento de balancear tú vida "profesional" con la personal_

_- Trataré… _

_Y lo decía en serio… Sobre todo con Mai, quien me ha tenido tanta paciencia y que me ha hecho tanto bien tenerla a mi lado, pues nunca había conocido a alguien como ella… Por eso trataré de compensarla… y a Shizuru… a ella la amo, y las dudas se han disipado poco a poco, ella me ha demostrado que no ha visto a nadie más que yo… y esta vez si lo creo de todo corazón…_

_- ¿Natsuki? No te esperaba hoy…_

_- Hola Shizuru, no te preocupes… hoy no tengo tanto trabajo… ya solo quedan dos conciertos más… cuatro días… _

_- Tan pronto… menos mal…_

_- Y por eso mismo… Quería decirte que quisiera tener una cita contigo… Algo especial… Hoy por la noche ¿Esta bien?_

_- ¿En serio Natsuki?_

_Su rostro de felicidad es algo hermoso… Si ella es hermosa, cuando esta genuinamente feliz lo es más… A veces me da miedo que yo sea capaz de hacer material aquella felicidad…_

_- Claro… Te esperaré afuera del hotel a las ocho… ¿Esta bien?_

_- Si, claro… _

_- Bueno, nos vemos_

_Me despedí de ella con un beso en esos labios tan deliciosos de ella, pero lo rompí pronto, no quería romper la magia del momento…_

_Me fui de ahí… y ahora a contentar a la otra mujer… Aunque se que me engaño a mi misma, nunca, nunca voy a amar a nadie como Shizuru… y eventualmente se que Mai aceptará que seamos amigas solamente… porque no quisiera perderla_

_- Mai… Hola_

_- Ah, hola… ¿Me estabas buscando? Me dijeron que era urgente_

_Su cara mostraba que estaba asustada…_

_- No te preocupes, no es nada grave… al menos no es lo que tu piensas_

_- Ah… que alivio… Al menos no es nada grave… No me asustes…_

_- Lo siento, pero es que… Lo he pensado mucho… Y bueno, voy a ir a ver a mi abuela cuando termine la gira_

_- ¿En serio? Bien por ti Natsuki_

_- Pero todo es gracias a ti… Todo es por ti… Si no fuera por ti no hubiera superado todo lo que se me vino encima_

_La mafia, lo de Shizuru… incluso, por ti es que pude aceptar que la amo… Aunque no te lo puedo decir…_

_- Natsuki, no tienes que agradecerme nada_

_- Si tengo, mira… Ten, me llegaron hoy mismo_

_Le di a Mai unas llaves_

_- ¿Y esto?_

_- Sergey me ayudó a prepararte esta sorpresa… A pesar de lo que sea que pase, te compre un local en el centro, ahí puedes poner tu negocio y tener más clientela, me enteré que has estado coleccionando nuevas recetas, y se que tendrás éxito_

_- Natsuki… yo no puedo aceptar esto…_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Pues… es que es mucho_

_- Pero es poco comparado con lo que tu has hecho por mi, así que sea lo que tenga que pasar… no importará, porque siempre se me va a quedar lo que hiciste por mi, y este local esta a tu nombre, es tuyo, totalmente y no digas que no lo aceptas_

_- Ay Natsuki, solo demuéstrame que no me equivoco_

_- Lo haré… pero…_

_- Se que no estas muy convencida, pero vamos, no es tan malo… _

_- No, no lo es… pero es que me siento un poco humillada con esto…_

_- ¿En serio? No era mi intención ofenderte_

_- Lo sé… Es que siento que no he hecho nada para ganármelo_

_- Créeme que lo has hecho_

_- Te creeré y lo aceptaré con la condición de que algún día me dejes regresarte el favor… por favor, algún día lo haré…_

_- Esta bien, si eres feliz así_

_- Lo soy, muchas gracias_

_Tal vez lo hice por la culpabilidad que sentía, pero también lo hice en verdadera gratitud…_

_- Por cierto… antes de irnos… Nao, Nina y yo, vamos a presentarnos…_

_- Ah si… ¿Tú? Wow… claro que te iré a ver, después me das los datos, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar…_

_- Nos vemos Natsuki._

_Las horas pasaron lentamente… Para poder ver a mí adorada Shizuru…_

_- Hola Natsuki_

_- Shizuru_

_Tan pronto la tuve en mis brazos la besé como nunca, como nunca antes lo había hecho…_

_- ¿Y esto…?_

_- Te amo, y ahora lo se, ahora se que eres tú y Mai… ella no podría nunca ser aquella persona… _

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- …Si_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Bueno… me va a ser difícil desprenderme de ella, pero… Definitivamente es a ti a quien amo…_

_- Natsuki… _

_Sentí su abrazo fuerte y cálido… Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, la cuál siempre me inquieta un poco…_

_- Shizuru… ven… Quiero estar contigo, lejos de aquí…_

_- Eso me agrada…_

_- Pues vamos…_

_Conseguí una motocicleta en renta, así que pude traer a Shizuru por todo Berlín… _

_Ya extrañaba estar con ella así, como siempre debió haber sido… Ahora ya no tengo más dudas de que ella es la persona que mas amo… Ahora si no, y se lo voy a demostrar…_

_Después de dar bastantes vueltas, llegué a un pequeño restaurante donde tenía reservación… La verdad es que yo tenía esto planeado desde hace unos días pero no podía haberlo hecho, si no hasta hoy…_

_Durante la cena estuvimos platicando, como antes, como si todo esto que pasó en realidad no hubiera sucedido… Pero así estaba bien…_

_Aunque aún no terminara la gira, y faltará tiempo, ya sabía yo que era lo que quería, y lucharía por ella…"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_No me esperaba el detalle de Natsuki… realmente no. Y ciertamente estaba feliz de tenerla así, me llevó a un hotel diferente, uno más sencillo, donde no la reconocieron, pero aún así tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado de que no nos atraparan en el acto, pues aparte de ser una de las estúpidas reglas de Natsuki, también era una cláusula de su contrato, no podían agarrarnos así…_

_Llegamos al lugar, y tan pronto estuvimos en el cuarto, podía dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía, y sobre todo podía estar segura de que Natsuki era mía de verdad…_

_Ya me le dijo…_

_- Shizuru… Siento haber dudado de ti… de verdad…_

_- Eso ya no importa… si tenías que estar segura, tenías que estarlo… y yo te iba a esperar, no importa cuando tiempo hubiera tenido que esperar…_

_Sus manos estaban frías… pero al poco tiempo se volvieron tibias con el contacto de mi piel… la dejé desvestirme… pero entonces noté algo… _

_Algo que me alarmó muchísimo…_

_El teléfono de Natsuki estaba sonando… que suerte tengo… _

_- ¿Qué? Estoy ocupada Takeda, no… no puedo decirte donde estoy pero estoy ocupada, si no se me olvidan mis compromisos… ¿Qué? No te creo… ¿En serio? ¿Me lo juras? Esa si es noticia… Claro… Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba… Claro, hablaremos mañana… pero ¿es en serio?_

_No se que tanto hablaba Natsuki con Takeda, pero no importaba… me quité rápidamente la cadena de oro que me compre para ese dije dorado que traía una "M", si aquel que se le cayó a Natsuki en mi casa la primera vez que fue mía… Aquél que se le reventó la cadena, yo compré otra muy costosa y desde ese día lo uso… ¿Por qué? No lo sé… pero lo guardo en mi bolsa, pues no quiero que Natsuki vea que lo tengo, aunque como dije, menos no le podía importar, porque nunca me preguntó por el…_

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Natsuki colgara y viniera a mí con una gran sonrisa…_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Ah nada, cosas del trabajo, pero ya hablaremos… ahora te quiero a ti_

_Vorazmente me besó los labios y prontamente sentí su lengua dentro mi boca, también sentí sus impacientes manos en mis glúteos… para después sentir como rápidamente me empezaba a desvestir… Se me hizo que iba muy rápido… pero después de todo… es la persona que amo… ¿verdad?_

_Tan pronto me deshago de ese pensamiento empiezo a recorrerla con mis manos y la desvistió también… _

_A marchas forzadas llegamos a la cama, aún semi vestidas… pero no habíamos roto aquél beso desde que colgó el teléfono…_

_- Te amo, te amo Shizuru… Te necesito…_

_Entre jadeos y manos necias logramos llegar a la cama_

_- Yo también de amo Natsuki… _

_- Ahora si amor, es nuestra noche_

_- Lo sé_

_Nunca la había visto así… De hecho… Natsuki se volvió una "desatada" de un tiempo para acá… Y eso estuvo genial… Pero no sé… a veces creo que se debía a su ahora constante uso del alcohol… que el vino para cenar… que para festejar… cada vez era más y más alcohol… Era en tan pocas cantidades que no me di cuenta al principio… pero eso no me gustaba… _

_Yo debí haber hecho algo cuando pude… _

_Al terminar de hacer lo que teníamos que hacer, que no fue mucho porque Natsuki se durmió de pronto ya sea por el cansancio o por el alcohol…_

_En ese momento solo había algo que ocupaba mi pensamiento y no era Natsuki…"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Hola! Ahora si le avancé un poco a la historia, es que he estado enferma y no había actualizado por esa razón pero ya ando aquí de nuevo. No me robo las ideas, esto ya se me habia ocurrido desde que empecé a imaginar la historia...En diciembre hace un año que me la inventé pero la escribí hasta meses después... Como pasa el tiempo, en fin. Al fin le estoy avanzando así que espero reviews...Ya viene un nuevo personaje a meter intriga entre Natsuki y Shizuru, aparte de Mai, claro._

_Espero les haya gustado, comenten plz!!_


	21. 20th century box

**/// 20th Century Box**

***** Natsuki Kuga*****

"_Era inaudito…_

_- No lo puedo creer… ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? _

_La estadía en Alemania se había vuelto un caos… una pesadilla. Se había extendido un par de días porque me habían invitado a unos premios de un canal de música que tenían cede en Alemania, me iba a presentar, estaba nominada y aparte tenía el privilegio de asistir… Y estas dos… pensé que había dejado claro a Shizuru que la amaba a ella, aunque aún tonteaba con Mai, Shizuru ya sabía que la amaba a ella y no a Mai, no entiendo porque sigue cayendo en sus provocaciones…_

_Ahora las tengo frente a mí, las dos con sangre y ojos amoratados…_

_- Ya no estamos en secundaria ¿saben?_

_- No, pero como Tokiha ni la estudió…_

_- Ya vas a empezar Fujino_

_- Se la han pasado peleando desde hace 4 días, día y noche… No las entiendo… ¿Ahora por qué?_

_- Nos estábamos peleando porque… Bueno, no sabemos a quien vas a llevar a los premios_

_- Ya les dije que voy sola con el manager, o sea Takeda, no puedo ir con ninguna ¿ok?_

_- Por los chismes ya sé…_

_- Gracias Mai_

_- Si pero… No es justo… igual podrían chismear por Takeda_

_- Claro que no Shizuru, todo mundo sabe que es mi manager y ya… pero de ustedes sospecharían… _

_- No es justo… _

_- No lo es_

_Odio cuando se ponen de acuerdo para molestarme…_

_- Pues si, no es justo, pero no podemos hacer esto… Van a conformarse con verme en televisión_

_Obviamente les molestó el comentario, pues las dos tenían unas caras…_

_- Además… Considérenlo un castigo_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Todavía me lo preguntan? _

_Las dos estaban avergonzadas… pero sobre todo lo estaba Shizuru… y conociéndola, entiendo porque…_

_- Lo siento… de verdad, pero ya no peleen así…_

_- No… Lo prometo, ya no nos vamos a pelear Natsuki_

_Mai me estaba mirando de una manera… ¿rara?_

_- Después de todo… yo soy tu novia aún… nunca hemos dejado de serlo… ¿o no?_

_¿A que viene todo esto?_

_- Pues si… Lo eres aún…_

_- Pero eso no te hace la ganadora – Shizuru estaba molesta_

_- Pero… aún así… tengo más derechos que tú…_

_Y Mai me beso provocativamente… y entendí que lo hizo para molestar a Shizuru más que otra cosa… Y es algo que no me gusta nada, porque Shizuru va a pensar que lo estoy dudando de nuevo…_

_- Yo me retiro ya… _

_- Shizuru… ¡Espera!_

_- Nos vemos luego… ¿verdad?_

_- Eh si…_

_- Déjala, que se vaya… _

_- Tokiha… No tengo intenciones de seguir peleando ¿Me oíste?_

_- ¡Ya! ¡Me tienen harta las dos!_

_- Eh… Natsuki…_

_- ¿Qué quieres Takeda? Estoy ocupada_

_- Es que es urgente… alguien quiere verla…_

_- ¿Quién? No estoy para nadie _

_- Pero… la señorita que la busca me gritó y…_

_Un portazo fue suficiente para acabar con el pobre Takeda… Y la causante de todo esto…_

_- ¡Mayo!_

_- ¡Natsuki! Ahora que eres diva no me haces caso_

_- Pero mira quien habla… Mayo… Mayo… creí que nunca volveríamos a cruzar palabra_

_- Yo tampoco… Pero si me entere de tu fama Natsuki… te has vuelto bien popular_

_- No tanto como tú… la sensación pop de Japón… Mayo Kagura…_

_- Nos tenemos que poner al corriente Nat… ¿No te interrumpí nada verdad?_

_- No… Para nada ¿tu estas ocupada ahora?_

_- Claro que no_

_- Pues vamos a tomarnos algo ¿no? _

_- Claro… Después de todo voy a estar en los premios esos…_

_- ¿Tú igual?_

_- Si, de hecho por eso me entere de que tú ibas a estar aquí_

_- Vámonos_

_Y me fui con Mayo, dejando a Mai, Shizuru y Takeda lejos. _

_Mayo es una estrella del pop que me dio muchos consejos cuando yo empezaba, fue alguien que nunca fue hostil conmigo… Se podría decir que fue una buena amiga, solo que ya nunca nos pudimos volver a hablar… por su trabajo… y ciertamente me hubiera gustado volver a verla… y conocerla más a fondo…_

_Nos f__uimos juntas, a cualquier lugar, en realidad no me importaba otra cosa más que platicar con ella…_

_- Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos Natsuki… pero no te ofendas, no lo digo porque no creí que llegaras tan lejos, si no porque pensé que no te interesaba mucho todo esto… _

_- Pues cambie mucho desde entonces… digamos que en ese entonces tenía otras ocupaciones y preocupaciones je…_

_- Entiendo… Ah oye… y esas dos que estaban ahí ¿Qué son tuyas?_

_- Ah… Si… esas… ¿por?_

_- Me estaban fulminando con la mirada… _

_- Solo son mi contadora y mi cocinera personal… si… es que… se odian_

_- ¿En serio? A mi me parecía que salía con ellas_

_- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Estoy soltera_

_¿Por qué miento?_

_- Ah… solo era eso… es bueno saberlo_

_- ¿Y tú? No salías antes con nadie… de eso me acuerdo Mayo_

_- Ah pues no… Terminé una relación hace más de un año… con alguien que no era del espectáculo, por eso no funcionó… Nunca van a funcionar las relaciones con gente fuera del medio, muchos celos y nunca entienden tu trabajo…_

_- Tienes razón… eh… creo_

_- Tienes suerte… nunca involucres a nadie que no sea del medio, solo lo vas a lastimar y esa persona te lastimara, así son estas cosas_

_Y le dio un sorbo a su café… de pronto Mayo se me hizo muy inteligente aunque en realidad no lo era tanto… pero daba igual, me caía bien y me ¿gustaba? _

_- Pero… ¿nunca te has enamorado de nadie Natsuki?_

_- Eh… no sé… una vez creí estarlo pero nunca estuve tan segura_

_No lo estoy… con ella puedo ser sincera aunque sea a medias…_

_- Yo pasé por lo mismo… me entregué y creí darle todo… pero resulta que yo solo era buena para hacerle daño…_

_Exactamente así me siento…_

_- ¿Y como terminó?_

_- ¡Ja! ¿Me preguntas como terminó? Pues como va a ser… Mal, terminamos odiándonos prácticamente, demasiado rencor quedó al final después de tanto amor que se supone nos profesábamos… Ahora si ni quiera se como está… _

_- O sea que… ya no le hablas más a ese chico ¿verdad?_

_- No, pero ¿chico? ¿Quien te dijo que era un chico?_

_- Eh… pues… yo pensé…_

_- No, no lo es… salí con muchos, pero es solo una pantalla ¿Y tu?_

_- ¿Yo? Pues… eh… no tiene mucho pero empecé a salir con algunas chicas… pero nada serio_

_¿Nada serio? Dios mío… _

_- Ah ya… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? _

_- Si… Natsuki y Mayo, las dos súper estrellas son "volteadas"_

_- Ja… ja… si… ¿te imaginas la cara de los babosos que tienen nuestros afiches en sus cuartos y se masturban con ellos?_

_De pronto el color se me subió al rostro…_

_- ¿E-en serio hacen eso?_

_- Ja… pues si Natsuki, ni modo que no ¿Qué creías que hacían?_

_- Eh pues si…_

_- Al menos sigues siendo la misma Natsuki ingenua…_

_-Eh… un poco_

_- Pero esta bien, sigues siendo tú y eso me da gusto_

_Siento como su mirada se clava en mis ojos y su mano toma la mía… Hay un miedo inmenso que se apodera de mí…"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_La rabia que sentí en ese momento ha sido superior a cualquier cosa que yo haya sentido antes… El hecho de que Natsuki se haya ido así y la perra maldita de Mai siga haciéndose la interesante con ella es algo que odio con todas mis fuerzas… a veces es como si no la conociera… conmigo a solas es de una manera pero cuando esta con Natsuki es insoportable…_

_- Todo por tu culpa Mai_

_- ¿La mía? Siempre la estas acosando_

_- ¿Yo? Eres tú m'ijita _

_- Ah… ahora ya hablas como yo… ¿No que era naca?_

_- Te detesto_

_Mejor me fui porque no soportaba estar cerca de Mai… había algo que me inquietaba en ella y no se que es…_

_Perdí la noción del tiempo y me quede dormida… pero cuando todo estaba oscuro, me di cuenta de que Natsuki no volvió… _

_Yo sabía que ella me amaba y no a Mai… y de cierto modo sabía que Mai no amaba a Natsuki… pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ella no parecía del tipo de personas que se aprovechan de alguien con dinero…_

_Pero Natsuki no vino a despedirse de mí para ir a los premios esos… y entonces me di cuenta, en la oscuridad de mi habitación de hotel, una figura estaba de pie en la ventana… No era Natsuki_

_- ¡Mai! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Maldición… no me espantes… _

_- ¿Cómo me dices eso? Tú me espantaste_

_- ¿Ah si? Lo siento_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Ella no vino a despedirse… ni de ti… ni de mí_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué insistes en molestarme?_

_- ¿En verdad te molesto tanto?_

_- Si_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Me odias?_

_- Si_

_- Demuéstramelo Shizuru_

_- Te tragarás tus palabras Tokiha… No te permitiré que me la quites_

_- Yo no la amo, nadie te la va a quitar_

_- ¡Cínica!_

_Me le fui encima, forcejeamos por todo el cuarto, en el suelo, de espaldas, puñetazos, cachetadas, jalones… insultos… hasta que dimos en una pared que tenía el interruptor de la luz y lo prendimos…_

_Seguimos forcejeando pero en algún punto ella quedó encima de mí y lo vio… Dios mío… lo ha visto…_

_- ¿Qué es eso Shizuru?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- El dije_

_El dije dorado con una "M"… ella lo ha visto…_

_- No… no es nada_

_- ¿Qué significa?_

_- Nada… me lo encontré… se le cayó a Natsuki… en mi casa…_

_- Lo pudiste tirar… pero incluso le cambiaste la cadena… y lo traes siempre… me he dado cuenta ¿Por qué?_

_- Mentira…yo…_

_- Me odias_

_- Mucho_

_Me atrajo hacia si misma y me dio un furioso beso… como nunca me lo habían dado, sus labios sobre los míos… y los míos… correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad… _

_Los moretones de la pelea, los arañazos… todo me ardía en ese momento… pero ella ardía era fuego puro y lo necesitaba… más que las frías palabras de Natsuki._

_- Shizuru…_

_- No… silencio, no arruinemos nuestro momento… después hablamos… ahora… te deseo… ¿Me deseas?_

_- Desde siempre Shizuru…_

_- ¿Serás mía Mai?_

_- Ya lo soy… pero shh… te necesito. Ya_

_- Entonces no te haré esperar más…_

_En ese momento no existía nada más, solo yo y ella. Ni si quiera pensé en Natsuki mientras ella y yo nos entregábamos la una a la otra__…_

_Tenía la sensación de que era lo que tenía que pasar, como si hubiera sido el destino de Mai y el mío el estar juntas…_

_Sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, eran cálidas, tal vez demasiado, me pregunto si eso es normal… Sus labios, besándome tan suave como apasionadamente… _

_Que decir de esa lengua, tan experimentada como la mía… o esa sensación me daba… Toda ella era… soberbia. Nunca, nunca había experimentado tal placer… desde el principio, esa pelea con ella me "abrió el apetito", la manera en la que desvistió, la manera en que ambas hacíamos lo "nuestro" la una a la otra… Nunca me había visto en una situación así, y nunca me había durado tanto la "faena" como con ella… No se cuantas horas estuvimos, en realidad ni si quiera mi importaba la llegada de Natsuki, nos pudo haber descubierto, pero nunca llegó o no nos dimos cuenta. _

_Al final cuando nos cansamos las dos, aunque no lo suficiente, nos quedamos abrazadas, en la oscuridad, solas, en la cama, como una pareja cualquiera, o tal vez no… a diferencia de Natsuki que siempre se queda dormida cuando terminamos, Mai estaba despierta entre mis brazos y me miraba de vez en cuando a los ojos, lo podía notar gracias a la leve luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana…_

_- Ella siempre se queda dormida… ¿Te hace lo mismo?_

_- Precisamente eso estaba pensando… Si, se queda dormida._

_Ahora nos parecía algo inverosímil hablar acerca de Natsuki en la cama, ¿Para que pretender? Ambas sabíamos que la otra se había acostado con ella, ambas sabíamos que ella no nos era fiel, y ahora le estábamos pagando con la misma moneda, aunque para mí, al menos no es en venganza, yo deseaba a Tokiha._

_- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – Le pregunté_

_- No sé… desde que tú y yo nos aliamos para interrumpir la cita de Natsuki con Lena… Desde entonces te conocí mejor y me caíste mejor de lo que nunca pensé, de hecho quería besarte desde entonces… se me habían ocurrido un par de excusas para hacerlo pero no lo hice…_

_- Ya veo_

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Creo que fue durante el mismo tiempo, y cuando Natsuki… se le cayó el dije, no sé, no pude tirarlo, ni devolvérselo, no te voy a mentir, he pensado en ti, pero yo ya no sabía si me daban celos de verte cerca de Natsuki o de verla a ella cerca de ti…_

_- Natsuki es muy linda Shizuru, por dentro y fuera, pero… honestamente la prefiero de amiga, es muy mala novia en realidad_

_- ¿En serio? Creo que tienes razón_

_- Pero tú si la amas ¿no?_

_- Ya no se, el como me trata… ¿Sabes? Siempre me recriminaba el hecho de que yo no le fuera a hacer fiel, y siempre se quejaba de que yo jugaba con las mujeres, cuando yo de estúpida, le acepté que anduviera contigo y conmigo al mismo tiempo… Creo que más bajo no pudimos haber caído_

_- No lo sé, creo que al final valió la pena_

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- Al menos para mí si, yo entiendo que tu llevas años enamorada de Natsuki pero… Hay algo en ti que me atrae muchísimo, eres todo que yo he buscado siempre…_

_Pude notar el leve sonrojo en su rostro…_

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Se que eres inalcanzable… Y probablemente no puedo aspirar a más que esto… pero…_

_- Lo sé… Yo… no sé lo que siento… es decir, todo esto es muy agradable… se siente bien, pero en este momento no se…_

_- Hay que aprovechar la noche… que no se rompa este momento_

_Me dijo eso… y yo le tomé la palabra"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Natsuki no llegaría si no hasta al día siguiente en la tarde, ya casi noche, pero ni si quiera nos habló, venía muy, pero demasiado cruda. _

_Shizuru y yo pasamos el resto de la noche juntas, hablando, y haciendo otras cosas… _

_Claro, nunca había pensado en acostarme con ella, pero era algo que necesitaba, algo que deseaba y realmente era poco probable que pasara, pero pasó y no me arrepiento, al final no quedamos en nada… Solo una cosa quedó clara, yo ya no amaba a Natsuki, pero me iría hasta que ella me lo pidiera. _

_Por lo mientras solo quería estar con Shizuru, quería estar todo el día con ella, pero sabía que no era posible… _

_Por que podrían sospechar… pero a mi que me importaba, solo la quería a ella y ya._

_Además Natsuki no estaba llegando a ningún lado con ninguna de las dos._

_Ya era mi momento de dejarla atrás…_

_- Últimamente estas muy pensativa _

_- Lo siento Nina_

_- No deberías preocuparte, Natsuki no va a quedarse con Shizuru_

_- Yo espero que no_

_- Y verás que no Mai_

_- Bueno… ya veremos… ¿Y Nao?_

_- Ah… discutí con ella_

_- ¿En serio? Que raro… tú y ella no pelean nunca_

_- No nos has visto, lo que pasa es que… ella es perfecta, realmente lo siento así, ella es la persona que esperaba toda mi vida, pero tiene un defecto y yo no se si se lo voy a soportar_

_- ¿Qué tipo de defecto? ¿Lo del crimen organizado?_

_- ¿Eso? Que va… ese es el menor de los problemas_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Eh… le gusta fumar…_

_- Ah eso… supongo que con el tiempo se le va ir quitando el hábito_

_- No me dejaste terminar, no es adicta al cigarro… lo que le gusta fumar… es… cierta hierba verde_

_- ¿En serio? Si no me dices nunca me habría dado cuenta_

_- Es bastante discreta… y no es que esté con eso todo el día pero me molesta…_

_- Entiendo… ¿Te da miedo que empiece a tomar cosas mas fuertes?_

_- Pues si, pero no creo que lo haga… Confió ciegamente en ella, solo que… me da coraje_

_- Entiendo… _

_En ese momento, Shizuru entró a la habitación, bastante molesta._

_- Nina, ¿Dónde esta Nao?_

_- No sé, debe estar en sus viajes_

_- ¿Viajes? ¿A dónde fue?_

_Nina se estaba riendo. _

_- Esta en su habitación, aunque a lo mejor esta indispuesta ¿Para que la buscas?_

_- Quiero hablar con ella… acerca de Natsuki_

_Eso me estaba interesando, Shizuru y yo compartimos una fugaz mirada entonces._

_- ¿Se puede saber de que? – Pregunté_

_- Si, quiero saber quien demonios es Mayo Kagura, bueno, se quien es, pero… ¿Quién es en la vida de Natsuki?_

_- Ah, la tipa de ayer_

_- Si, la misma, Natsuki se acaba de ir con ella_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, y lo peor de todo es que nos va acompañar a Dubai_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Si Mai, y anda muy "sospechosa" con ella_

_Se que me debiera importar, pero en realidad, no me importa._

_- Voy a buscar a Nao, ahora se las traigo_

_- Gracias Nina_

_La aludida salió por la puerta rápidamente._

_- ¿Qué te parece? – Me preguntó Shizuru_

_- Pues… era cuestión de tiempo que nos pusiera el cuerno… en realidad no me sorprende_

_- ¿Tu crees que si…?_

_- No se Shizuru… pero… siento que ella se aburre rápidamente de las cosas… Y ahora mismo siento que ella esta perdiendo el control de su vida… Y no se… como ayudarle_

_- A mi también me da esa sensación_

_Que par de hipócritas… En vez de ayudarla, ahora su novia y su amante se acuestan juntas…_

_- No se que vamos a hacer Mai, en serio… Lo de anoche…_

_- ¿Nunca debió haber pasado?_

_- No… debió haber pasado, pero no así, no con ella de por medio… Yo siempre me lo dije a mi misma, si te hubiera conocido en otro momento… Otra cosa hubiera sido…_

_- Lo se… ¿Entonces…?_

_- Ahora es tarde para hacer marcha atrás…_

_Ella se acercó a mí, y me dio un suave beso en los labios._

_En realidad no se si solo soy el capricho de Shizuru, una más de sus chicas o lo que sea… pero ella es diferente para mí. Es la única"_

***** Nao Yuki *****

Estaba oscuro, y en un sillón estaba ella, muerta de frío, estaba incluso temblando, pero no le importaba, al parecer estaba demasiado asustada de algo… Pero aún así sostenía un cigarro entre los labios… o algo que parecía un cigarro.

"_Cuatro días desde el incidente… ¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta? Desde ese día que Nina me fue a buscar para hablar acerca de Mayo Kagura…_

_Las vi muy sospechosas… y ahora… _

_Claro, ahora estamos en Dubai, y Natsuki se la pasa con Mayo, aunque yo sabía que solo eran amigas, ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que sean esas dos, pero Mai y Shizuru se están aprovechando de mi amiga…_

_- ¿Nao?_

_- Hola Nina_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si… es que no puedo dormir_

_- ¿Cómo vas a poder dormir si estas fumando esa cosa?_

_- Cálmate, si lo hago es porque me tranquiliza, así podré dormir mejor…_

_- Esta bien…_

_- Es que…_

_- ¿Paso algo Nao?_

_- Si… vi a Mai y Shizuru_

_- Pues si, últimamente andan siempre juntas ¿no?_

_- No es eso, las vi… besándose… pero no me vieron a mi_

_- Es otro de tus viajes ¿Cómo crees que Mai le va a hacer eso a Natsuki?_

_- Sabía que no me ibas a creer_

_- Obvio no, si luego te alucinas bien feo_

_- Pero no estaba bajo el influjo de nada Nina, en serio_

_- Pues no te creo nada, solo les estas levantando falsos_

_- Yo…_

_Demonios… algo se me tiene que ocurrir… Ahora las cosas están más complicadas que antes… Y no se que se traen Natsuki y Mayo…"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Al fin, lo pude actualizar... estuve bastante enferma, luego hospitalizada y no podía escribir _, pero ya estamos. Ya se que se volvió un relajo esta historia, pero ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida de todos modos. Todo esto de Mayo se va a resolver en el siguiente episodio, así como lo de Shizuru/Mai (aunque probablemente dure mas episodios) Sigan mandando comentarios!_


	22. 21 guns

**/// 21 Guns**

***** Nina Wong *****

"_Estábamos ensayando Mai, Nao y yo para nuestro pequeño proyecto… se supone que desde Alemania nos íbamos a presentar pero… simplemente eso no sucedió, y probablemente no nos presentemos aquí, si no que hasta que estemos en España__… pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que Mai esta rara… y en especial desde lo que me dijo Nao, que no se si creerle, pero no puedo dudar del todo…_

_- Bueno, tengo que irme ya Nina_

_- Esta bien, Nao, nos vemos al rato_

_- Vale, adiós Mai_

_- Bye Nao_

_Yo lo estaba dudando mucho… pero tenía que preguntarlo._

_- ¿Estas bien Nina?_

_- Si… pero… bueno, no es nada_

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Oye Mai… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsuki?_

_- Ah… bueno, pues ella se la pasa con su amiguita… y a veces me va a ver en las noches o a Shizuru… solamente_

_- ¿Y…?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Pues… no se… ¿Qué sientes de todo esto?_

_- Ah… pues… que haga lo que quiera… _

_- Ay Mai… ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_- Se que estoy perdiendo el tiempo… Pero he aprendido tanto y me he divertido mucho contigo y Nao… Cuando ella me diga que me vaya, me iré, en estos momentos de todos modos no se puede hablar con ella…_

_- En eso tienes razón…_

_- No se cuanto más vaya a durar, pero ya no será mucho, se acerca el fin, lo se_

_- Mai, Nao me dijo algo… pero no se si creerle_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- De hecho… lo he hablado con Arika, y ambas decimos que es imposible… Nao dice que te vio besándote con Shizuru_

_- Ah eso… bueno…_

_- No es mentira_

_- Cierto… lo que te dijo Nao es verdad_

_Y yo que desconfié de mi pareja por esta mentirosa…_

_- Pero… ¿Cómo?_

_- Yo… es decir… Natsuki… al final de cuentas ya no siento lo que creí sentir por ella, además de conocerla por más tiempo y en este ambiente me hizo darme cuenta de que no es lo que quería…_

_- ¿Y Shizuru lo es?_

_- Lamentablemente, si… pero no se ella, la verdad._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Me voy a ir pronto… es decir… no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Natsuki_

_- Ya veo…_

_- Siento que te haya decepcionado_

_- Es que tú no eres de ese tipo de personas… o al menos eso pensaba_

_- Yo se… pero a veces uno no piensa las cosas y las haces inconcientemente. _

_- Lo único que te digo Mai, es que no sigas engañando a Natsuki, por que al final no estas engañando a nadie, solo a ti misma. _

_- Si, lo sé…_

_- Voy a ver a Nao, le debo una disculpa…_

_- Lo siento en serio_

_Una persona que me decepciona, una más… ¿Qué mas da?"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Si alguien me preguntara que es lo que pasó en los últimos días, realmente no podría contestar… Ni si quiera se que día es. Ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado… Me la he pasado en una continua juerga… que comenzó… el día de los premios… si… y desde entonces…_

_¡Maldita sea!_

_Mayo… había olvidado… ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado bebiendo? Ahora mismo me acabo de dar cuenta… demonios. ¿Qué hecho? Oh, ahora recuerdo… _

_Desde el día de los premios me la he pasado con ella… entre risas y alcohol._

_Vaya… de hecho hasta me he acostado con ella, no se cuantas veces, pero creo que las suficientes para decir que he perdido el control de mi misma._

_- Hey_

_- Hola Mayo_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que viste un fantasma…_

_- No, no es eso… solo que…_

_- ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo? Ay mi cabeza…_

_Supuestamente yo quería respuestas… pero es obvio que ella no me las iba a dar._

_- No sé… ¿Tu no recuerdas nada?_

_- La verdad, no… _

_- Bueno, que se le va a hacer… será mejor que regrese a donde esta… mi equipo… si_

_- ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?_

_- No, la verdad que no_

_Demonios, el no saber ni en que lugar te encuentras es patético… Ahora que estoy sobria tengo que hablar con Shizuru y Mai, me van a matar definitivamente._

_- Natsuki… Esta mal que lo diga, pero… nadie me había tratado así de bien como tú_

_- Lo dices porque quien sabe cuanto alcohol y otras sustancias nos metimos_

_- No, eso no fue producto de nada_

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Si, eres una chica increíble_

_- No lo soy tanto_

_- Vas a llegar demasiado lejos_

_- Si sigo así, lo dudo_

_- Vamos, es parte del trabajo_

_- Si, supongo, solo que nunca me había dejado llevar tan lejos, de verdad que no…_

_- Bueno, siempre hay primera vez Natsuki, no es para que te alarmes_

_- Bueno, eso si, tienes razón… Bueno… te veo más tarde ¿si?_

_- Esta bien… de todos modos mañana tengo concierto por la tarde y tu tienes uno en la noche… ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- Eh… si, hasta luego_

_Ya me había vestido y todo, me sorprendía que Mayo recordara eso, pero bueno bien dicen esa frase de si no la controlas no la uses. Creo que a ella no le da tan duro como a mí, no estoy acostumbrada a parrandear tanto._

_Ya se estaba ocultando el sol cuando salí de la habitación…_

_- Hey Nao_

_- Milagro bella durmiente_

_- Si, ya se… ¿Nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel?_

_- ¿De que hablas? Tú y nosotros estamos hospedadas aquí ¿De quien hablas tú?_

_- Eh… de nadie_

_- ¡No inventes! ¿Tienes a Mayo Kagura ahí?_

_- No_

_- No manches… ¿En serio?_

_- Bueno… si ¿y?_

_- Ah… no, bueno… oye Nat, ¿estas conciente de que les estas pintando el cuerno?_

_- Eh… bueno, es que salió de repente, no fue a propósito_

_- Dime… ¿Qué sentirías si ellas te hicieran lo mismo?_

_- ¿Ellas? Claro que no, me aman, además esto es diferente, si pasó fue porque me hartan de que siempre están peleando y además… con quién me van a poner el cuerno… ¿Entre ellas dos? Si se odian, no me hagas reír…_

_- Bueno, la ignorancia es dicha, y tú mi amiga, eres dichosamente ignorante_

_- ¿Sabes? Me duele la cabeza y tus pláticas de marihuana me hartan_

_- No estoy en tono, solo la fumo cuando me estreso… o en mis ratos libres, yo si se lo que estoy haciendo Natsuki, yo no me excedo_

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención? Déjame ya en paz_

_- Haz lo que quieras Kuga_

_Lo único que quería era darme un baño y tomar una buena taza de café. Tratar de recordar que era lo que había yo hecho… y claro, hablar con ellas dos._

_Esta vez si se me pasó la mano y lo sabía._

_No había manera de borrar lo que ya estaba hecho, lo que he hecho._

_El vapor y lo caliente del agua me estaba ayudando a tranquilizarme poco a poco._

_En realidad no tenía yo idea de lo que estaba pasando._

_Ya no podía esconderme por más tiempo, así que fui a buscarlas… en especial a Shizuru, sentía que le debía más lealtad a ella que a nadie más._

_Después de tanto buscarla, la encontré, estaba leyendo un libro…_

_- Shizuru…_

_- ¿Ara? Cuanto tiempo sin verte Natsuki_

_- Muy graciosa_

_- Lo siento…_

_- Se me pasó la mano… lo sé, además me duele todo_

_- Si tu cuerpo no lo resiste deberías dejarlo_

_- Ya deja tu sarcasmo ¿Quieres?_

_- Lo siento mucho._

_- Veo que no estas de humor_

_- ¿Crees que voy a estar de humor con tu comportamiento?_

_- No es nada en serio ¿esta bien?_

_- ¿No es en serio? Pero si te la has pasado con ella…_

_- No hemos hecho nada_

_Yo se que eso estuvo demás, porque yo se que no es cierto y también se que Shizuru no me creyó nada._

_- Es tú vida Natsuki y tú sabes que es lo que estas haciendo con ella… También tú sabes que estas haciendo de este "amor"_

_Se cuando ella no quiere hablar conmigo, así que mejor no la presiono._

_A Mai de plano ni la encontré._

_- ¿Nina?_

_- Natsuki… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_Desde que la rechacé, nuestra relación nunca ha sido la misma y siempre que nos vemos solo nos tratamos con la cortesía debida pero en realidad ya no hablamos._

_- Claro ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida… pero creo que estas echando las cosas a perder…_

_- Honestamente no quiero escuchar ese sermón_

_- Me lo imaginaba… Pero se que no eres mala persona y que no mereces que te hagan daño… pero tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- No esta bien lo que estas haciendo con Mayo, eso era todo._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo con Mayo?_

_Eso si es algo que ni yo misma se… es decir, me gusta estar con ella… pero no creo amarla, ni quererla, honestamente la conozco poco._

_Solo siento que ella me comprende y no me pide demasiadas explicaciones como Mai o no espera mucho de mí, como Shizuru…_

_¿Qué es lo que siento por Shizuru?"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_No he querido escuchar las explicaciones de Natsuki y por eso me la paso escondiéndome de ella… aunque no solo es por eso._

_Estoy conciente de que lo que estamos haciendo Shizuru y yo es algo que va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes…_

_Además de que yo misma se que estoy haciendo algo mal… y eso es aprovecharme de ella. _

_Hoy mismo un pensamiento me ha estado rondando todo el tiempo…_

_- Mai_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Nao?_

_- No deberías esconderte de ella, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella, quieras o no…_

_- Yo se…_

_- No es necesario que le digas ahora la verdad_

_- Yo no le voy a decir nada de lo que esta pasando_

_- ¿Así de plano?_

_- Si… pero creo que ya va siendo hora de decirle… que ya no siento nada por ella_

_- Pues eso lo quiero ver, a ver si de verdad tienes la valentía de hacerlo_

_- Lo haré… pero por otra parte no la quiero escuchar con sus explicaciones acerca de lo que esta pasando con Mayo… además todo lo niega y bien sabemos que miente…_

_- ¿Y te duele o te importa acaso?_

_- En realidad… no. Me voy a ver muy egoísta, pero ya no me importa lo que haga ella con su vida, si quiere destruirse, adelante_

_- Pensaba que eras otro tipo de persona…_

_- Nao, en serio, si ella quisiera ayuda se dejaría, cuando ella se de cuenta va a ser muy tarde o hasta que toque fondo_

_- En eso tienes razón… _

_- ¿Nina sigue molesta?_

_- Si, aunque honestamente no creo que este enojada porque le pusiste el cuerno a Natsuki, si no que no le hayas dicho_

_- Lo se… pero es que todo fue tan fugaz y ni si quiera yo lo termino de asimilar_

_- No le pensabas decir esto a nadie ¿verdad?_

_- No_

_- Se que tienes tus razones, pero esto es un juego peligroso… como sea, escucha a Natsuki, aunque sea dale por su lado…_

_- Lo haré…_

_Pero cuando yo quise hablar con ella, no podía encontrarla. Estaba con la dichosa Mayo… _

_- ¿No te molesta en lo más mínimo?_

_Me preguntaba Shizuru, quien obviamente si estaba molesta por el comportamiento de Natsuki._

_- No realmente_

_- Nos esta viendo la cara_

_- Y nosotros a ella_

_- Bueno, pero por un segundo imagínate que no lo hubiéramos hecho, nos estaría viendo la cara de idiotas_

_- Eso si… pero… no te preocupes tanto, es decir… No creo que sea nada serio_

_- ¿Ah no? Se la esta tirando_

_- Pues… conmigo era lo mismo, y ya viéndolo fríamente nunca fue en serio conmigo, a mí más bien me preocupa otra cosa…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Esta Mayo ya tiene más tiempo que ella en medio y esta acostumbrada a esta vida desenfrenada, a mí se me hace que es mala influencia… Fue un shock saber que Nao usaba marihuana… ¿Te imaginas que Natsuki se meta otras cosas?_

_La cara de Shizuru se puso blanca por un momento._

_- Nunca había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón… Natsuki no puede seguir así… es malo para ella, de verdad…_

_- Pero como le dije a Nao, hasta que no toque fondo no va a querer recibir ayuda, si vamos ahora con ella y le decimos esto, se va a enojar y no nos va a escuchar_

_- Cierto, y más siendo Natsuki… Que dilema_

_- Por el momento… Yo solo tengo una preocupación y eres tú…_

_Tomé su mano entre las mías mientras la miraba, buscando su mirada_

_- Mai…_

_- Si, lo sé, me dijiste que tuviera paciencia y que tú me dirías cuando estuvieras segura de que es lo que sientes…_

_- No es lo que siento por ti. Porque estoy segura de que es lo que siento por ti, la respuesta a la pregunta que realmente me interesa, aún no la encuentro… ¿Qué siento por Natsuki? Eso es lo que no sé_

_- ¿Qué sientes por mi?_

_Ella me sonrío._

_- Lo que se siente cuando tienes una novia. Quiero pasar todo el día contigo, quiero saber más de ti, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero poseerte una y otra vez… Te tengo un cariño inmenso, pero debes saber… no lo confundas con amor…_

_- Se que estoy muy lejos de eso_

_- Pero solo hay una delgada línea, eso te lo aseguro, solo que ni yo misma se…_

_- Así me pasaba al principio… Yo no sabía porque te encontraba tan… irresistible, tú eres lo que siempre busque… somos como el agua y el aceite_

_- … Y opuestos se atraen_

_- Tal vez solo sea eso, química_

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, su dulce aroma y su sabor me embriagaban cada vez que se acercaba a mí._

_- Princesa de fuego… lo repetiré hasta el cansancio… si tan solo te hubiese conocido desde antes…_

_Yo no sabía si Shizuru jugaba conmigo como lo hizo con Tomoe y otras tantas, pero tampoco dudaba tanto como Natsuki._

_Total, aunque se fuera a acabar, yo estaba feliz de haber estado con ella aunque sea por poco tiempo. Y ese tiempo siempre iba a ser valioso para mí._

_Pero… yo sabía que pronto tendría que terminar._

_Nos entregamos una vez más, es que simplemente no nos cansábamos la una de la otra, había secretos en nuestro cuerpo que ninguna de las dos conocía aún._

_Pero mi mente se había decidido, en cuanto hubiera oportunidad me iría de aquí. ¿Por qué?_

_Ya no puedo seguir en ese tour del demonio, y menos engañando a Natsuki, tendría que regresar a Japón y demostrarle a Shizuru que puedo superarme y que soy alguien que puede estar a su altura. _

_Me iré en cuanto pueda"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Parece que cuando no es una, es otra la que siempre esta confundida. Si tan solo supiera que Natsuki de verdad siente algo por mí, algo fuerte y profundo, no cualquier cosa, no me sería tan difícil saber lo que siento._

_Honestamente, si ella me dijera que ya no me necesita, me iría con Mai. Y no porque crea yo que es el amor de mi vida, si no para saber que es lo que pasa._

_Ella es diferente a cuanta chica he conocido ¿Por qué?_

_No lo se._

_Pero hay algo en ella que me encanta y no es solo sexo, por eso que la encontraba tan insoportable en ese entonces que la conocí, porque me atraía tanto…_

_También siento culpa, como no. _

_Lo que le estamos haciendo a Natsuki… es demasiado, aunque claro, cada que pienso que ella nos hace lo mismo con la mentada Mayo me muero de coraje._

_- Shizuru_

_- Hola Mai_

_- Oye… ¿Cómo estas?_

_- Ara… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- Te ves pensativa, mucho, más de lo normal_

_- No es nada, es solo que me molesta… todo esto. Natsuki y Mayo._

_- Afortunadamente ya nos vamos de aquí, nos toca Madrid, tengo muchas ganas de ir ahí… tienen una cocina muy amplia…_

_- Es cierto, Mayo ya no viene con nosotros. ¿Algún platillo en especial que quieras conocer?_

_- No realmente, pero todo lo que cocinan ahí es fascinante_

_Aprendí que si Mai no tiene una profesión no es por mediocre, si no porque no pudo, pero no por eso era una inculta, ella solo pudo sobrevivir y salir adelante y sacar adelante a su hermano menor._

_Justo en estos tiempos aprendí más de ella y de mi misma, yo nunca supe que siempre busqué a una mujer como ella hasta ahora._

_- Mai… ¿Cómo puedes quererme?_

_- Mejor pregúntame ¿Cómo no puedo quererte?_

_- Sabes que al final alguien va a salir lastimado ¿verdad? De una manera u otra…_

_- Yo se… Pero mientras dure estará bien_

_- Lo dices como si supieras que no durará mucho ¿No tienes fe en mi princesa?_

_- No es eso… si no que… Yo no soy digna de ti_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Tú eres una verdadera princesa, yo solo soy… la sirvienta_

_- Sabes que no es cierto, si alguna vez te hice sentir mal sabes que lo siento tanto_

_La verdad es que cuando empecé la aventura con Mai, pensé que era solo pasión y sexo pero ahora todo se ha vuelto en mi contra, solo con Natsuki me había pasado, porque nunca me había involucrado tanto con nadie antes. Involucrado sentimentalmente._

_- No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado Shizuru_

_- Pasado… Suena tan lejano… y menos complicado, a veces extraño esas épocas, era menos intrincado que todo esto…_

_- Escucha Shizuru, necesito que hablemos_

_- Claro, cuando quieras… _

_Nunca la había visto tan triste._

_- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- Bueno… antes que nada quiero que sepas que nadie, nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú…_

_Ya me esta asustando._

_- Y por eso yo…_

_- ¡Aquí están!_

_Natsuki. Por primera vez en la vida no tengo nada de ganas de verla._

_- ¿Creían que me iban a esconder toda la vida?_

_¿Qué le pasa?_

_- Natsuki, en serio. No creo que esa sea razón para que entres gritando_

_- Y ustedes no tienen razón para estarse escondiendo de mí_

_¿Ara? ¿No la tenemos? _

_- Dices que nosotros nos escondemos de ti, pero quien es la que se pierde con quien sabe quien en quien sabe donde_

_Mai… no le piques el hígado…_

_- ¡Eso es mentira! Además no tendría que alejarme si ustedes dos no estuvieran echándome bronca siempre_

_- Si no nos trataras de enfrentar cada tres segundos_

_- ¡Pues claro Mai! De eso se trata o dime ¿Qué carajo haces aquí entonces? ¡Solo te estas aprovechando de mi dinero! ¿O no?_

_Mai le soltó una estruendosa cachetada y todo fue demasiado rápido, cuando vi, Mai ya se había ido de la habitación._

_Genial Natsuki, la heriste. No te la vas a acabar._

_- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¿Crees que puedes llegar e insultar?_

_- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Shizuru? ¿Es lo que querías no? Que se vaya_

_- Y tú ¿Estas sobria acaso?_

_- ¿Qué importa? Estoy harta de ser ignorada… Hay miles de chicas que harían fila por meterse a mi cama y ustedes dos se hacen del rogar cuando antes eran como moscas, no me las podía sacudir de ningún modo…_

_Esto, se acabó._

_- ¿A dónde vas? No es gran idea irse a esconder del baño, no me iré de aquí Shizuru_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿No te irás hasta que tengas sexo?_

_- Pues no es mala idea_

_Afortunadamente en este tipo de hoteles están acostumbrados a las exigencias de los clientes, y mi idea en ese momento era lo más genial del mundo. Llené el balde de hielo de hielo y agua fría._

_- ¿Te gusta tomar Natsuki?_

_- ¿A que viene eso? ¿No me irás a sermonear por eso como Nao?_

_- No, Natsuki. No quiero sermonearte. Quiero que te despiertes"_

Shizuru le arrojó el balde a Natsuki y esta al principio sintió un espanto y claro, frío. Mucho frío.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Estas loca?

- La loca es otra

Shizuru la tomó por los hombros y la arrojó al piso dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara.

***** Mayo Kagura *****

"_Me hubiera gustado intervenir. Pero los gritos eran demasiado fuertes y la violencia era demasiado, obviamente yo no quería ser parte de esa escena._

_No la estaba viendo, pero me daba cuenta._

_Y no solo eso, si no que me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y de cual era mi lugar en esta historia._

_- ¡¿Crees que puedes jugar con las dos?! ¡Yo tengo la culpa por permitirlo! ¿Pero tres?_

_- ¿Qué mas da? ¿Dos, tres o cuatro? Es mi vida y si no te gusta ¡Lárgate!_

_- ¿Sabes que te puedo tomar la palabra?_

_- Me hiciste esperar mucho Shizuru_

_- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Fuiste tú! _

_- Da igual quien empezó, tu nunca te quejaste, yo no se que te pasa_

_- No se como pude conformarme con tan poco_

_- ¿Ahora te parezco poca cosa?_

_- Me refiero a que me conformaba con tan poco de ti, pero si, eres una basura Natsuki_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Creíste que nunca me iba a cansar de ti ¿verdad? Mi paciencia no es eterna Natsuki_

_- Shizuru… yo…_

_- No tenías derecho de decirle eso a Mai. Si ya no la quieres, esta bien, pero hay maneras de decir las cosas_

_- ¿Ya no me amas?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- Respóndeme_

_- No sé, ya no te conozco_

_La voz de la tal Shizuru se escuchaba tan clara y tan fría. Mientras que la de Natsuki se estaba quebrando poco a poco._

_- No me digas eso…_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que no te lo diga?_

_- Tú sabes que eres la única… la única._

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Y Mai y Mayo?_

_- Mai… ella… a ella le tengo mucho cariño y ya, lo sabes pero Mayo no es nadie, no es nada_

_No es nadie, no es nada._

_Como me duele lo que esta diciendo ahora._

_No me puedo creer que sea la misma persona con la que he pasado los últimos días, tan llena de promesas y de mentiras…_

_Alguna vez me lo dijo la única persona a la que realmente he querido, que nunca iba a encontrar sinceridad en nadie… y al final tenía razón…_

_Es decir, sabía en que me estaba metiendo, pues Natsuki y yo solo nos conocíamos un poco y siempre hubo esa atracción._

_Claro, igual para mi era solamente diversión, pero en algún momento dejo de serlo para abrirse la esperanza de que a lo mejor había alguien más que me quisiera y que yo le quisiera…_

_Alguien que al fin me entendiera, pero no, siempre fue solamente diversión._

_Yo estoy acostumbrada a esto desde hace años pero ella no, y se le ha ido de las manos y creo que lo que ha estado hablándome no ha sido Natsuki después de todo, si no los efectos que ciertos químicos le ocasionan._

_Era obvio, la Natsuki que siempre conocí nunca sería capaz de hacer esas cosas._

_Aunque la misma Natsuki sobria fue la misma que me negó a esas dos chicas, que después de todo eran más que solo amigas._

_Por una parte estoy decepcionada y por otra, ella y yo somos iguales…_

_Tal parece que dejaron de discutir, pues bien, yo ya terminé mi trabajo en este país y a mi ya me toca regresar a casa. Así que cuanto antes mejor, ya no tengo porque quedarme._

_En cuanto antes me comunicaré con mi gente y más temprano que tarde me iré._

_~ * ~_

_La noche paso lenta y fría. Después de todo no siempre enfrentas tu realidad de pronto y sin aviso…_

_Yo no me quería despedir de ella, pero resulta que fue a buscarme hasta el aeropuerto._

_- No puedo creer que te hayas intentado marchar así, sin decirme nada…_

_- O sea que… ¿Tu puedes no decir nada pero la gente tiene que decírtelo todo a ti?_

_- ¿De que estas hablando?_

_- Natsuki… eres muy mala mintiendo, creo que por eso terminaste en esta tan mala situación…_

_- En serio que no se de que me estás hablando_

_- Natsuki. Si un día quieres que volvamos a divertirnos, háblame, pero no me vuelvas a mentir_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Bueno, pero tú más cínica no puedes ser, estoy hablando de aquellas chicas que me dijiste que trabajaban para ti. Ya se lo que te traes con ellas…_

_- Ah Mai y Shizuru_

_- Te escuche peleando ayer con… Shizuru ¿verdad? La castaña_

_- Si era ella, maldición, lo siento tanto… yo no quería que escucharas eso…_

_- Obvio no._

_- Pero no es por lo que crees_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?_

_- ¡Me sentía atrapada! Y si te lo decía tú no…_

_- Claro que no ¿sabes? Tu yo sabemos que ambas somos todo menos inocentes, y yo no te hubiera negado tener una aventura así, yo no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas tu novia ni mucho menos_

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Me mentiste, tú y yo somos solo diversión, pero al involucrarme contigo me arrastraste a lastimar a gente que si quiere algo en serio contigo_

_- Yo no le veo problema_

_Miro su rostro y veo que ella tiene un moretón en una de sus mejillas y un ligero arañón en la comisura de sus labios._

_- Eso te lo hizo ella… Te ama tanto, hasta al punto de la violencia_

_- No es eso, es que yo me pasé de la raya…_

_- No la justifiques_

_- Es verdad_

_- Como sea Natsuki, a mi no me gustan las mentiras, la razón por la que tú me gustas tanto es porque somos similares, y ahora lo sé, somos tal para cual_

_- Eh… si tú lo dices_

_- Ahora te lo tomas a la ligera, pero algún día vas a comprender. Me pasó lo mismo que a ti_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Bueno, hubo alguien que me amaba, pero… yo no supe valorarle. Nosotras nacimos para estar solas Natsuki, solo le vamos a hacer daño a la gente diferente a nosotras…_

_- En serio eres rara_

_- Ya me tengo que ir, prométeme que me vas a buscar_

_- Claro, algún día_

_- Y ya no mientas, sobre todo no le hagas daño a Shizuru, se ve que te quiere en serio, no lo eches a perder, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

_- Ya no me sermonees_

_- Al final Natsuki, te vas a quedar sola._

_Pero entonces, incluso yo… ahí estaré._

_- Que tengas buen viaje_

_- Ah… se me olvidaba ¡Ya no te excedas!_

_- Mira quien habla_

_Hay veces que las cosas dejan de ser divertidas por algún motivo y se vuelven trágicas y pesadas, difíciles de llevar._

_Yo al menos ya me resigné a que la vida es así, pero Natsuki aún no lo ve y hasta que lo vea perdido va a reaccionar, y aún entonces no sabré como reacciona, pues todos somos diferentes._

_Así veo como se va alejando, y se que la próxima vez que la vuelva a ver ya no será la misma de ahora"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor, espero poder actualizar esta historia más seguido_


	23. 22:30

**/// 22:30**

***** Nao Yuki *****

"_¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta que en realidad no perteneces a un lugar? Yo si, varias veces, pero ya sea por comodidad, por costumbre o por desidia, siempre termino no haciendo nada al respecto, es decir, muchas veces dejo que las cosas sean iguales solo para evitar un cambio inminente._

_Desgraciadamente, el hecho de que tú evites ese cambio no quiere decir que las personas que te rodean no lo hagan._

_Ahora mismo nos encontramos en Madrid, esta lloviendo, no me gusta la comida y todas están insufribles._

_Creo que viajar con tantas mujeres hace que las hormonas estén desatadas, además del último episodio de violencia doméstica que hizo Shizuru y Natsuki fue algo digno de verse, pero también fue algo lamentable. Usar la violencia es algo que nunca debe considerarse, ni si quiera una persona de pocos escrúpulos como yo la toma en cuenta como último recurso._

_C'est la vie._

_Lo que no sabe Natsuki es que Shizuru la golpeó más por haber insultado a Mai que por que le haya puesto el cuerno… aunque no se, tal vez fue un poco de las dos cosas._

_Desde el principio estaba destinado esto a salir mal._

_Yo he querido decirle a Natsuki lo de la aventura que tienen sus dos amantes, pero igual y solo es una calentura pasajera, y yo confío en que así es. _

_Aunque claro, Natsuki se disculpó con Mai y esta aceptó las disculpas y ahora Natsuki se la pasa con Shizuru, como debe ser, así que dudo que ese romance dure más"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Las palabras de Mayo en realidad me tienen sin cuidado, esta bien, no debí mentirle, y se que no debí haber estado así con ella cuando se supone que estoy con Mai y Shizuru. Pero realmente necesitaba algo ajeno a ellas dos, me estaba sofocando._

_Se que quedamos en buenos términos y que en otra ocasión podré volver a verla, pero me da escalofríos pensar que la regué con ella._

_Aquella noche que les grité a Mai y Shizuru se que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y fue algo imprudente._

_Pedirle disculpas a Mai ha sido difícil, porque cada día más nos vamos alejando más, de hecho Mai siempre quiere hablar conmigo de algo muy importante pero yo solo le estoy dando largas, en realidad no quiero hablar con ella._

_No quiero que salga con sus cosas, pero tampoco quiero deshacerme de ella, tengo como que culpabilidad._

_Eso es, no quiero ver su rostro deshecho cuando le diga que a la que quiero es a Shizuru, su eterna rival y no ella._

_En estos días he tratado de estar sobria y no parrandear mucho, de hecho paso mucho tiempo con Shizuru, aunque ella esta distante… ¿Por qué? En realidad no me lo dice, pero yo se que esta molesta todavía por lo de Mayo._

_- Natsuki…_

_- Hola Nina_

_- Disculpa… quería preguntarte algo_

_- Adelante, dispara._

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_- Pues… últimamente te veo no sé… ¿Triste?_

_- Es porque ya no parrandeo tanto_

_- ¿Te aburres?_

_- Un poco, Shizuru se porta muy fría conmigo y que decir de Mai_

_- Ella quiere hablar contigo y tú no quieres_

_- Ah… pero es que no se. ¿Tu sabes que quiere decirme?_

_- No realmente_

_- Como sea, a ella tampoco la veo muy entusiasmada conmigo, es como si ya no pudiera verme a la cara… Como si guardara un secreto._

_- Probablemente así sea, a lo mejor es lo que le quiere decir_

_- Hay algo en su mirada… _

_- ¿Tu igual lo notas?_

_- Si, como si estuviera enamorada Nina, pero al mismo tiempo tiene mucho dolor_

_- A lo mejor es por ti_

_- Pero ella no me dice nada_

_- Pues no quieres hablar con ella_

_- Tienes razón, a lo mejor sería bueno escuchar lo que sea que tiene que decir_

_- Exacto, no pierdas la oportunidad… es decir… puedes tenerla aún ¿no?_

_- Nina, yo… Siento decirlo, pero con Mai todo estaba bien al principio, era diferente y me encantaba todo lo que ella tenía, pero al final de cuentas creo que de amigas estaríamos mejor, las dos somos demasiado distintas. Buscamos diferentes cosas_

_- Bueno, en eso tienes razón…_

_- ¿Tu estas bien con Nao?_

_- Si, en realidad no tengo problemas con ella_

_- No entiendo que le viste a la araña esa, pero en fin, para gustos están los colores_

_- Te recuerdo que en un principio yo te quería a ti_

_Ay no… Alerta roja. Charla incómoda a la vista._

_- Eh si… pero mira, ella va mejor contigo…_

_- La verdad que si, usted solo trae dolor consigo_

_¿Qué? Bueno, esta bien que me haya propuesto a mi misma comportarme pero no voy a seguir siendo amable si ella se porta de esta manera conmigo._

_- No me mal entiendas… Lo que quiero decir no es que usted solo traiga dolor a las personas, si no que usted misma no sabe lo que quiere… Por cierto… Me parece muy bien que haya decidido dejar las fiestas, requiere de mucha fuerza de voluntad_

_- Eh… si, gracias_

_- Nos vemos…_

_En estos días realmente, me he sentido demasiado sola. Tal vez no sea cosa de solo estos días, si no que desde hace un tiempo que me siento así. Creo que es una de las razones por las que había estado bebiendo tanto, realmente me siento incomprendida y este sentimiento no se va._

_- Natsuki…_

_- ¡Mai!_

_Rayos._

_- Nina me dijo que querías hablar conmigo_

_¿Ah si? Esa chica… Es una metiche de primera._

_- Eh si… creo que querías decirme algo_

_- Ah, claro, pero no creo que sea el momento_

_- ¿No? ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno… es que, es algo delicado._

_- Dime, ¿Paso algo?_

_- No, no es eso, solo que…_

_- Yo cometí una falta imperdonable. Pero las reglas del juego siguen siendo las mismas…_

_Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos, no se por que, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me miró a los ojos y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza que casi se ponía a llorar._

_- Te fallé Mai, pero quiero que sepas… que te quiero mucho._

_Yo no se porque sigo prolongando lo que ya es inevitable. Le di un beso en los labios, pero esta vez los sentí tan… fríos._

_Ya no había nada de calor, parece que mi sol se había extinguido._

_- Yo también te quiero… y por lo mismo…_

_- Escucha… Todavía puedes ganar._

_De verdad que yo quería que las cosas funcionaran con ella. Quería mudarme con ella, vivir juntas, ser felices, pero no se puede. No es ella lo que quiero, pero tampoco la quiero fuera de mi vida._

_Quiero que sea ella, pero no puedo. Aunque yo quiera, no es lo que debe ser._

_Shizuru… con Shizuru ya ni se como están las cosas._

_- Natsuki yo…_

_- Te pido perdón por lo que hice, de verdad_

_- No tienes porque disculparte… creo que en parte tuvimos la culpa… Shizuru… y yo_

_- No, y menos tú tienes la culpa. Yo soy una torpe, la verdad es que recién fuiste mi primera relación seria y yo no se ser buena novia, la verdad._

_- Bueno, si… pero eso se adquiere con el tiempo, ya no te preocupes_

_- ¿Y de que me querías hablar?_

_- No, de nada, solo era algo… que no importa, ahora._

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Si, solo es una tontería… es… que creo que estoy… enferma, si._

_- ¿Enferma?_

_- Si, todo esto de los cambios de horario y de clima, pero no te preocupes._

_- Ah… Después haré que te cheque un médico_

_- Si, por eso decía que era delicado, es que no me he sentido bien_

_No se porque. Pero estoy dudando de que fuera eso lo que me estaba tratando de decir._

_- Natsuki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?_

_- Si, dime_

_- ¿Amas a Shizuru?_

_- Pues… es algo difícil de contestar, la verdad es que no puedo contestar que si o que no. Pues no estoy segura…_

_Y obviamente la última persona con la que quiero hablar de esto es con Mai._

_- ¿Qué sientes cuando la ves?_

_- Eh… Pues… Mai, esto es incómodo_

_- Bueno, yo lo sé… pero es que… bueno, olvídalo_

_- Claro, no te preocupes_

_- Bueno… creo que estas ocupada, será mejor que te vea más tarde, ya te quite mucho el tiempo_

_- Pues… si quieres podemos pasar el resto de la tarde juntas_

_- Me encantaría, pero la verdad es que me siento algo enferma_

_- Bueno, en ese caso, será para otra vez_

_- Si… _

_Bueno, ¿Quién las entiende? Aunque claro, sigue molesta aunque no me lo diga._

_No me queda más que seguir trabajando, pues ya que._

_No importa cuanto tiempo pase, no se pueden prolongar más las cosas que ya no tienen solución… _

_Lo único que quisiera es tener paz, conmigo misma al menos._

_- Natsuki…_

_- ¿Qué Takeda?_

_- Tienes una llamada, Sergey Wong_

_- Ah… pásamelo ¿Por qué no me marcó al celular?_

_- ¿Será porque esta apagado?_

_- Demonios_

_- Últimamente estas muy distraída_

_- Si, como sea, pásame tú teléfono_

_Se lo quite, y estaba dispuesta a escuchar que es lo que tenía que decirme mi amigo._

_- Hola, cuanto tiempo_

_- Si, pero es que es imposible encontrarte Natsuki_

_- Lo siento, tú sabes como es esto_

_- Bueno, menos mal hoy si te encontré_

_- ¿Todo esta bien?_

_- Si, tú sabes, lo usual en el trabajo_

_- Ah… ¿Entonces? Hay una razón para la que hables Sergey_

_- Pues… bueno. Digamos que tu nombre ha sonado mucho por estas tierras desde hace una semana…_

_- ¿Ah si? Bueno, esta gira realmente me esta beneficiando, me alegra que en mi país se sepa de mi_

_- Claro… y no solo por la gira, si no por los invitados especiales_

_- ¿Invitados especiales?_

_- Bueno, el otro día en una revista de chismes estaban hablando de ti… y Mayo _

_- Ah… son rumores, tú sabes que siempre me llevé con ella_

_- Claro, pero ahora se hicieron más fuertes, porque dicen que han estado demasiado tiempo juntas… y porque bueno…_

_- Nao te dijo algo ¿verdad?_

_- Jugaste con fuego_

_- Pero no paso nada más ¿esta bien?_

_- No me refiero a lo de Mai y Shizuru, es decir… aquí eres la comidilla de todo mundo, porque se están enterando de quien eres. Eres la delicia de los programas de escándalo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Acaso tienes que preguntar? Obviamente todo mundo ya se esta enterando de tus preferencias_

_- Yo nunca he dicho que soy una…_

_- Pero con todo esto… Me sorprende que tu manager no te haya dicho nada_

_- O sea que por eso hablaste_

_- Si, desde que Nao me lo dijo, quise hacerlo, pero lo de Mai y Shizuru es tu asunto, no el mío, pero esto… Ya es algo riesgoso, a Mayo no la dejan en paz, la cuestionan también mucho acerca de ti, pero ya sabes que ella si ha salido con actores y cantantes, pero tú no_

_- ¿Y eso que? Que no salga con nadie, no quiere decir nada_

_- Si no salieras con nadie, pero el chiste es que te vieron con una mujer_

_- Pues aquí no ha habido chismes de ningún tipo_

_- Es porque allá en el extranjero todavía no son conocidas como aquí…_

_- Ya veo… esta bien, tendré cuidado_

_- Tienes que cuidar tu imagen, es por tu bien_

_- Si, yo se_

_- Recuerda que puedes meterte en muchos líos, en grandes líos_

_- Esta bien_

_- Bueno, eso… y quería comentarte, me han dicho que te agarras fiestas eternas_

_- Amigo, estás atrasado de noticias, eso es historia vieja_

_- Pues espero que si… Haces que me preocupe mucho_

_- No tienes porque hacerlo_

_- Pues no, pero lo hago, tu ya te sabes todo el rollo, no te lo voy a repetir, solo que tú ya sabes las consecuencias ¿no?_

_- Si, y te aseguro que no es nada, todo está bajo control_

_- Espero que si… Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces, en otra ocasión hablaremos, tengo algunos pendientes_

_- Claro, y ten cuidado tú también Sergey_

_- Claro, hasta pronto_

_- Adiós…_

_En cuanto cuelgo el teléfono, ese sentimiento de molestia no se va. No me gusta que la gente me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer. Aún con el pretexto de que es porque se preocupan por mi, es algo que no soporto…"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_En el elevador, en el baño, donde sea es buen lugar para poder probar los labios de la princesa de fuego._

_Aunque no solo es eso, tal vez sea porque estamos muy restringidas, pero hablamos más, tal vez de ahí sea que nace mi apego por ella._

_Nao nos ha hecho el favor de no decirle nada a nadie de lo que Mai y yo tenemos, y Nina también, así que ni Sergey ni Arika tienen idea de lo que esta pasando aquí pero así esta bien. Perfecto._

_Lo único que nos ha dado de problemas, es que Natsuki ha querido estar conmigo y pasar más tiempo juntas… y yo ya no se que es lo que quiero._

_Realmente Mai fue la única que me ha hecho olvidarla por completo durante horas y horas completas, es mi antídoto con el veneno de Natsuki._

_- Oye Shizuru, ya dejen de enojarse por lo de Mayo, Mai sigue rara…_

_- No es para menos_

_- Ya le pedí disculpas por decirle interesada_

_- ¿De verdad piensas eso de ella?_

_- Lo dije en el momento y porque estaba borracha_

_- Pero dicen que los niños y los borrachos no mienten_

_- Pues no creo en verdad que a ella solo le importe por mi dinero, pero honestamente, alguna vez lo pensé_

_- Aunque antes de conocerte ella ya se mantenía sola y tú nunca la mantuviste ni nada_

_- Pues no, pero imagínate, no cualquiera esta acostumbrado ni tiene el privilegio de tener estos lujos ¿No crees? Por ejemplo, yo se que tú no estas tras mi dinero porque lograste hacerte de un nombre tu sola y siempre has tenido dinero desde niña, así que…_

_- Y por eso crees que Mai quiere a tu dinero_

_Mira que no la golpeo en la cara otra vez porque no quiero hacer escenas y le prometí a Mai que no lo volvería a hacer._

_- Yo cuando niña y adolescente quería muchas cosas y no las podía tener porque no tenía dinero para esas cosas…_

_- Y eso te llevó por un camino de criminalidad_

_- Exacto, porque estaba deslumbrada por todas las cosas bonitas y brillantes, así que creo que puede ser su caso, a lo mejor no era su idea al principio pero al ver lo que puede tener por siempre la ha motivado más…_

_En algún momento hasta yo le fomentaba esa idea a Natsuki, pero con el tiempo pude ver que Mai es todo menos una interesada._

_Así veo lo poco que la conoce._

_Mai y yo nos propusimos investigar que es lo que siente Natsuki por nosotros. ¿Con que objeto? En realidad no lo se, creo que para convencernos de que ella no nos quiere ni tantito como nosotras a ella… o bueno, como solíamos quererla. Creo que Natsuki es para mi lo que Mai es para Natsuki… o algo así._

_- Como sea… yo no quiero hablar ya de Mai, si no de nosotros_

_- ¿Ara? ¿Desde cuando hay un nosotros?_

_- Desde siempre, pero… por favor, perdóname_

_Tal vez sea el hecho de que estoy muy enojada con Natsuki lo que ahora hace que mi mente la quiera odiar y que no quiera nada con ella._

_- No tengo nada que perdonarte… _

_Porque no soy precisamente inocente._

_- Shizuru, en serio… tú sabes… es que esto ha sido difícil_

_- ¿Y para mí no?_

_- Lo siento_

_Sus abrazos por alguna razón no me llegan, es como si nada… pero por otra parte, no puedo dejarla. Luche tanto por ella, e incluso le gané a Mai, pero ese sentimiento de vacío que tengo me dice que probablemente no es ella lo que quiero._

_- Me estoy asfixiando aquí dentro y hoy hizo sol… ¿No quieres salir?_

_- No se si debamos_

_- Ay por favor Shizuru, no te estoy invitando a que nos vayamos de fiesta, solo quiero que salgamos un momento ¿si?_

_- Esta bien_

_Si uno l__e dice que no luego se pone imprudente._

_- Pues vamos_

_- ¿Ahora?_

_No se si mi comportamiento es obvio._

_- Pues claro, al rato ya no da tiempo_

_- Bueno yo…_

_- Estas rara Shizuru, vamos_

_- Esta bien, vamos_

_Tuve suerte y me encontré a Nao por ahí en el hotel._

_- Nao_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Vamos a salir_

_- ¿Y a mi que?_

_- Araña, no le contestes así a Shizuru, y tú Shizuru, no le des explicaciones_

_A Nao no le debo explicaciones, pero a Mai si, y confiaba con que la tonta de Nao entendiera la indirecta._

_- Es que creo que deberías saberlo_

_- Ah, ah… ¡Ah! Si, claro, ya tengo el mensaje, ahí nos vemos, nomás acuérdate que no soy tu subordinada_

_- Si, si_

_- ¿Eh? No entendí nada_

_- No te preocupes Natsuki, vámonos_

_Entre más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido regresamos._

_- ¿Te ha gustado Madrid?_

_- La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de visitarlo, y ¿a ti?_

_- Pues… si, es muy bonito, solo no me gusta que este lloviendo, pero bueno. Que raro que no hayas dado el recorrido turístico, soy yo la que trabajo y me da tiempo_

_- En realidad no he tenido ganas, no me llama la atención_

_- Ah… Pues… bueno… ven, vamos a dar una vuelta_

_Estuvimos caminando y hablando, de ella. Yo solo le daba por su lado, mi cabeza estaba en otros lugares más cálidos._

_Poco después a Natsuki le dio urgencia de irse, pues tenía un concierto esa misma noche. Regresamos juntas y todo, pero definitivamente ya no había esa química._

_- Al fin… yo pensé que ya no volvías_

_- Mai, perdón_

_- Me avisó Nao que te habías ido con ella, no sabes… me la pase mal_

_- ¿Celos?_

_- Si, ni cuando Natsuki se iba contigo sentía esto_

_- No pasó nada, ni si quiera me tocó_

_- Ni besos ni nada ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Que posesiva me saliste Mai!_

_- No como crees, te pregunto, porque aunque hubiera, creo que no tengo el derecho de reclamar nada_

_- ¿Por qué? Tienes tanto derecho sobre mí…_

_- Y ¿Por qué? Si no somos nada… oficialmente, a eso me refería… Después de todo es una relación ilícita_

_- No dudes por ningún momento de mi, es como lo de Natsuki, ella estuvo con Mayo por pura calentura, pero yo no estoy contigo por eso… tú me completas_

_- Shizuru…_

_- Tienes que confiar en mí, tienes que hacerlo. Yo necesito de ti, porque nunca nadie me había permitido ser necesitada ni nadie había ocupado un lugar importante en mi vida. Te lo digo por experiencia, porque sí, estuve con cuanta mujer se me ofrecía. Por eso se que Mayo no fue nada para Natsuki, yo tuve muchas así, la última fue Tomoe… _

_- Entiendo, de la única de la que no estas segura es de Natsuki ¿verdad?_

_- Pues si… es que no puedo dejarla por alguna razón pero hoy me pesó estar con ella_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No se con seguridad, pero en fin, te estaba extrañando_

_- ¿Sabes que no va a durar para siempre?_

_- Si, pero mientras dure hay que aprovecharlo_

_Yo intenté darle un beso pero ella volteó su rostro._

_- No le puedo seguir viendo la cara a Natsuki_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- No te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada, solo que creo que un día alguien o ella misma nos va a descubrir y eso ya no va a estar tan bueno… Y yo no puedo seguir así, siento que de verdad me estoy aprovechando de ella_

_- Pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres una interesada_

_- Pues si pero… yo creo que ya va siendo tiempo de decirle la verdad, bueno, parte de ella, que ya no la quiero como antes y que será mejor que me regrese a Japón…_

_- No Mai, quédate. Una vez me dijiste que hasta que Natsuki te dijera que ya no te necesita te irías_

_- Pues si, pero ya ves como es ella, nunca lo va a hacer y yo no quiero estar así, me siento mal conmigo misma, ya de por si es malo que las dos estemos juntas, es peor cuando ella me paga todo… Arika me manda dinero pero de todos modos…_

_- No te vayas… por favor_

_La verdad es que no estoy preparada para desprenderme de ella, no ahora que la he encontrado. Sus pláticas, sus besos, ese cuerpo… no y no. No se puede ir._

_- No me mires así… Que me lo haces más difícil_

_- Lo siento, pero si tengo que hacerlo… No te voy a dejar._

_- Shizuru, esta bien, no me voy… Pero solo por ahora, porque no tuve el valor de decirle nada a Natsuki, pero en cuanto se me presente una oportunidad, me iré_

_- Esta bien, si eso quieres, pero en serio… ¿Me quieres dejar?_

_- No, es más no me importa ser tu amante mientras estas con ella, pero no puedo seguir así, tengo orgullo ¿sabes? Y no soy una mantenida… además, algún día seré digna de ti_

_- No digas esas cosas, siempre has sido digna de mí… porque soy como cualquier persona_

_- Yo por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa, solo mírame_

_El sentir su lengua caliente acariciando la mía me lleva directo al cielo y sin escalas._

_- Te amo_

_Lo dijo._

_- Te quiero_

_Fue lo único que le pude contestar, y claro, viniendo de mí es mucho, pues a nadie más le digo algo así._

_Menos mal que Mai entiende y no me pide más de lo que puedo darle._

_- Es peligroso estar así…_

_- Pero hoy no esta Natsuki_

_- Excelente entonces_

_- Aunque me encantaría que hiciéramos lo que estábamos a punto de hacer… Me temo que tenemos que hacer otra cosa Mai_

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que cosa será?_

_- Bueno… ven, quería invitarte a cenar_

_- Claro, pero con una condición… No más tapas_

_- Esta claro, no más tapas_

_Salimos y todo estaba en calma, no se porque pero aunque no haya nadie a nuestro alrededor cuando estoy con Natsuki, siento que nunca estoy sola. Pero con Mai es tranquilidad total._

_Al fin llegamos al lugar, un lugar sencillo, porque es lo que se que le gusta a la princesa._

_- ¿Y a que se debe esto?_

_- Bueno… la verdad es que no soy muy detallista, pero es decir. Es mi manera de decir que no eres solo… bueno tú sabes._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si, de verdad_

_- No te hubieras molestado… yo se que todo esto es tan confuso y fue tan rápido_

_- Ni te creas, yo desde el principio supe que íbamos a tener problemas… No se porque _

_- Shizuru… siento complicarte todo_

_- Tal vez, pero en parte me agrada toda esta situación, es… excitante, nuevo y… no sé._

_- A mi siempre me pareciste el tipo de persona que tiene la solución a todos los problemas, pero parece que no…_

_- No, soy una chica normal y ¿sabes? Tú eres la única que lo sabe y que me trata como tal… toda la gente me pide más… Todos esperan mucho de mí, bueno tal vez mi hermana Viola es la única aparte de ti, pero creo que le tengo demasiado rencor a ella._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Me dejó así nada más… se que estoy siendo egoísta, pero la verdad es que me hubiera conformado con poco_

_- Entiendo… A mi, mi hermano me abandonó después de haberle dado tanto, creo que así es la vida, al final te vas quedando sola, pues todos te abandonan_

_- ¿En serio crees eso?_

_- No importa cuantos amigos tengas, cuanta familia tengas o que tanto te quiera tu pareja, siempre vas a estar sola. Solo te tienes a ti y a nadie más_

_- Bueno, la verdad es que tienes razón_

_- Lamentablemente si_

_- Pero yo no…_

_- No Shizuru, no me vayas a prometer algo que sabes que no vas a poder cumplir. Uno nunca sabe cuanto es lo que va a vivir y además… no me gustan esas promesas, y menos que salgan de tu boca, sabes que te creo y no tienes que probarme nada_

_- Bueno, si tú lo dices…_

_La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, de hecho demasiada, pero no es algo que me desagradara, de hecho, esa cena la tengo tan grabada en mi mente, incluso el sabor de los alimentos… si, si pongo el suficiente empeño aún puedo sentir el calor que despide de su cuerpo._

_Como sea… había una razón para citarla ahí._

_- ¿Sabes que siempre voy a usar esto?_

_Le dije a mi acompañante señalándole el dije con su inicial._

_- Shizuru… _

_- Ya se que no te gusta que diga "para siempre" pero así será, siempre será así… No quiero tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden y no quiero entrometerme en lo que no me importa, pero… mira… te compré algo…_

_Saqué una bolsita de terciopelo azul y la abrí, de ahí saque una pulsera de eslabones muy delgados de oro, con una "S" con incrustaciones de cristales en color lila._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Entiendo que ya no te pones la "N" y a lo mejor es muy cursi y trillado pero…_

_- Con mucho gusto la voy a usar, es hermosa, pero no tanto como lo que representa, en serio… No deberías hacerme regalos caros_

_- No es caro, es más, ni si quiera me costó… mis padres me lo regalaron cuando tenía diez años…_

_- Pero…_

_- No se te ocurra decirme que no me lo vas aceptar_

_- Esta bien, pero lo hago solo porque es valioso, más valioso que si fuera nuevo_

_Sabía que le iba a gustar, Natsuki se equivoca en algo, ella no le importa absolutamente nada las cosas materiales._

_- ¿Me haces el honor de colocármelo?_

_- Claro, es un placer_

_- Gracias Shizuru_

_Cuando al fin regresamos, lo único que quería era su compañía. Era lo único que quería, no su cuerpo, no que satisficiera el mío, solo quería dormir con ella, a su lado, sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón._

_¿Qué me esta pasando?_

_Por la mañana, el encanto se termina y tenemos que volver a pretender que somos las mismas, las mismas que se pelean por la misma mujer, la misma que se atrevió a hacernos competir por su amor, y la misma que lo perdió. Al menos el de Mai, yo sigo sin estar segura._

_- Oye Shizuru_

_- ¿Qué paso Natsuki?_

_Yo estaba tratando de trabajar, haciendo unos ajustes de presupuesto, mientras Natsuki estaba jugando con su guitarra._

_- Acompáñame por un bocadillo_

_- Claro_

_- Afuera_

_- Te gusta mucho salir_

_- Me gusta mucho Madrid, sobre todo cuando no llueve_

_- Dijeron en las noticias que va a llover_

_- Tú no sabes castellano_

_- No, pero creo distinguir las nubecitas con rayos y agua y la palabra Madrid_

_- Si, pero yo creo que debes de haber estado más ocupada viendo a la chica del clima._

_Eres imposible Natsuki._

_- Sigues creyendo que no puedo tener ojos para una sola chica._

_- La verdad, si, me pregunto ¿Cuántas ya te ligaste?_

_- Pues creo que esta vez me superaste Natsuki, tú ligaste con Mayo_

_Y yo aprendí que si puedo tener ojos para una sola chica._

_Yo no se como a ratos estoy tan segura de lo que siento por Mai y después dudo… claro solo si Natsuki es agradable, pero ahora no lo es._

_- Mejor vámonos ¿si?_

_- Bueno, pero insisto en que no debemos salir mucho_

_- Vamos, no seas así_

_Y que error cometí por salir con ella. Siempre hay alguien que esta dispuesto a cambiar la balanza si tu no lo estas. Porque a veces el destino es inevitable. Un accidente"_

Ambas chicas salieron del hotel, Natsuki le tomó la mano a Shizuru y esta se dejó, tomando la mano de Natsuki, esta se acercó y le dio un suave roce en los labios. Siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ellas tomando fotografías.

***** Nina Wong *****

"_Las cosas no podrían estar peor. Peor. __Es gracioso que cuando crees que las cosas están mal crees que no pueden estar peor, después te acostumbras a lo que estas viviendo pero de pronto todo cambia y desearías que volviera el problema inicial._

_Es gracioso que en cuestión de días todo se haya vuelto en nuestra contra y todo se haya destruido._

_Realmente me gustaría salirme de esta pero no puedo._

_- Estas muy pensativa_

_Me preguntó Mai, quien esta leyendo un libro de cocina mientras las dos estamos sentadas haciendo nada en particular._

_- ¿En serio? Lo que pasa que no dormí bien anoche_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Nao ronca_

_No me gusta mentirle a Mai, pero tengo que hacerlo. _

_Resulta que hace unos días la paz se rompió cuando llegó Natsuki de malas conmigo y con Nao y nos arrojó una revista._

_[Flasback]_

_- ¡Miren!_

_- A ver… ¡Pero si esto es tu culpa! No la nuestra_

_Nao le arrojó de vuelta la revista._

_- ¡Pero tengo un problema!_

_- ¡Y a mi que!_

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Recogí la dichosa revista y en la página principal estaba ella y Shizuru dándose un beso, y miles de imágenes. En ella afirmaban que Natsuki era lesbiana y tenía que veres con Mayo Kagura y esta mujer desconocida, Shizuru. _

_- Y no es la única… esta por todos lados…- Me dijo Natsuki_

_- Bueno, creo que tienes un problema, tú problema. No creo que tenga nada que ver con nosotros – le dije, esperando a que me grite o algo peor._

_- Si, ya se, pero se supone que son mis amigas ¿no?_

_Ahora somos sus amigas… quien la entiende._

_- Si, pero esto es cosa tuya y ya._

_- Nao… por favor_

_- ¿Pero que quieres que hagamos? _

_- No le digan a Mai nada_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Pues… se va a enojar… Y además… bueno… Solo háganme ese favor ¿si? _

_- ¿Estas segura? Se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano, no podemos esconderle periódicos, revistas y televisiones_

_- Pues hagan el intento ¡no quiero que se entere!_

_Natsuki estaba desesperada._

_- Te ayudaremos, pero es la última vez que nos metemos en tus líos de faldas ¿me escuchaste?_

_- Gracias Nao_

_- No agradezcas nada…_

_- ¿Shizuru sabe de esto?_

_- Pues no sé, supongo que ya la regañaron por parte de la disquera_

_- Sergey me lo advirtió y no le hice caso… Shizuru también, maldita sea_

_Mi amada Nao estaba cansada de la situación de Natsuki y honestamente, yo también._

_[Fin Flashback]_

_Y las cosas estaban por ponerse peor… Natsuki estaba en cierta conferencia de prensa para aclarar las cosas de las dichosas fotos._

_- Nina… ¿Sabes donde esta Shizuru?_

_- En este momento… no. Debe estar en su habitación…_

_- Debe estar durmiendo… me dijo que estaba muy cansada, será mejor que no la moleste…_

_- Si, supongo_

_- Ya me aburrí… ¿Quieres hacer algo?_

_- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas…_

_Y era verdad, además de que ciertamente me he vuelto más antipática con ella._

_- ¿Te molesta que encienda la televisión?_

_- No realmente, adelante_

_Pero que tonta soy. Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo con ella._

_- Gracias… Oye, Arika me dijo por teléfono que no le has contestado los e – mails_

_- No he tenido tiempo, pero le voy a contestar más tarde_

_No quería irle con el chisme de lo que estaba pasando con Mai y Shizuru y tampoco quería saber nada de su relación con Erstin._

_- Bueno… si tú lo dices_

_Mai comenzó a cambiarle a todos los canales, era molesto porque no le dejaba a ninguno en particular hasta que…_

_- ¡Natsuki!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Miré el aparato y ahí estaba ella, hablando en inglés y con un traductor, estaba en la dichosa conferencia de prensa donde estaba declarando que… su novia oficial era su contadora, Shizuru Fujino._

_- Maldita sea…_

_Claro, yo confiaba con el hecho de que Mai no sabía ingles y no entendería nada de nada y yo podía inventar cualquier cosa, pero estaban pasando las fotografías de paparazzi que mostraba a Shizuru y a Natsuki en diferentes situaciones, todas sugiriendo que esas dos tenían algo más._

_Mai se salió así sin más._

_- ¡Mai!_

_La seguí, y esta fue a la habitación de Shizuru, quien estaba durmiendo. Pensé que Mai la iba a parar a golpes o a gritos, pero en lugar de eso si hincó a su lado y le susurro en el oído…_

_- Shizuru…_

_- ¿Hmm?_

_- Despierta…_

_Le dio un suave beso en los labios y la bella durmiente despertó._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Mira_

_Acto seguido, Mai encendió la televisión en el mismo canal. Seguían en lo mismo, Natsuki declarando a Shizuru como su novia oficial._

_- ¿Me puedes decir que lo que esta diciendo? – Pidió Mai_

_- Natsuki esta declarando sus preferencias, que Mayo solo es su amiga y que yo… Que yo… Soy su novia oficial._

_- Ya veo_

_Mai se levantó y apagó la televisión._

_- Creo que eso era lo que estaba esperando_

_Mai sonrió y se fue, quise ir tras de ella, pero Shizuru estaba como en estado de shock._

_Todo estaba muy tranquilo para lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero claro, solamente era la calma antes de la tormenta"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_No pueden decir que soy tonta, me gusta más que digan que soy una excelente actriz. ¿Quién sería tan pero tan idiota para no darse cuenta?_

_Si creyeron que se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, es que realmente creen en imposibles, en milagros._

_Yo sabía lo que me estaban ocultado, pero yo estaba buscando el momento adecuado para hacer mi movimiento, no podía haber una reacción sin algo que lo ocasionara primero. Y quería que siguieran pensando eso, que yo era la tonta Mai, inocente e ingenua, estúpida._

_Incluso Shizuru, no me quiso decir nada, aunque a ella la justifico con que creo que no le dio la importancia que tenía, así como Natsuki no le dio la importancia que tenía desde el principio._

_Era mi momento, y si, dolía muchísimo. Mucho. Ya era la hora del final._

_Lo tenía casi preparado, yo la estaba esperando, aunque no estaba segura de que ese mismo día lograra lo que yo quería._

_Siempre se trató de lo que Natsuki quería, de lo que Shizuru quería. Pero este era mi día, el día en que yo obtendría lo que quería._

_Un dolor disfrazado de libertad._

_- ¿Mai?_

_Tal vez a lo que más le tenía miedo era a enfrentar a Shizuru, era lo más difícil para mí. No es fácil lo que voy a hacer._

_- Dime_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_- Creí que era estúpido, cuando salieron las fotos de paparazzi con Mayo, no pasó nada. Yo nunca pensé que me relacionaran con ella… Además, yo no sabía que ella iba a hacer esta estupidez… Novia oficial, mis nalgas._

_- Shizuru…_

_- Yo… aún no logro descifrar que es lo que siento por ella… Para mí siempre fue inalcanzable y cuando supe que ella sería mía sentí algo inexplicable, pero la verdad es que no la siento como mía._

_- Ya veo_

_- Y por ti… Eres lo que quiero. Pero no se si soy capaz de dejar a Natsuki totalmente por ti._

_- Vas a tener tiempo para hacerlo, créeme_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- De nada. Shizuru. Te amo_

_Y por lo mismo, me tengo que ir de aquí._

_- Mai_

_Me puso su mano en mi mejilla… Yo la sujeté con mis manos y casi rompo a llorar, pero no pude, tenía que ser fuerte, lo que se avecinaba era aún peor._

_- Siento que las cosas tengan que ser así Mai_

_Y yo lo siento más._

_- Shizuru… necesito estar sola_

_- ¿Sigues molesta?_

_- Si…_

_No en realidad, pero necesito estar sola. No puedo echar para atrás._

_Para que mi plan salga bien, necesito la ayuda de alguien._

_- ¿Arika?_

_- Mai… ¿Estas bien?_

_- No… escucha, pasó algo. Perdí._

_- ¿Qué? Natsuki escogió a Shizuru ¿verdad?_

_- Si, eso_

_En realidad creo que Shizuru la escogió a ella._

_- Me regreso a Japón esta misma noche_

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Ve las noticias, verás que ella ya la nombró su novia oficial. Es el fin del juego_

_- Entiendo…_

_- Solo quería pedirte que me compres el boleto… Tenemos dinero suficiente ¿verdad?_

_- Si_

_- Háblame en cuanto lo tengas, tiene que ser para hoy, no importa lo que cueste_

_- Claro…_

_- Gracias Arika_

_- De nada, nos vemos_

_Esto es lo más difícil. Pero se tiene que hacer, tiene que ser así._

_Me pasé toda la mañana y parte del medio día haciendo mi maleta. Tenía todo listo, incluso Arika tenía el vuelo reservado._

_Solo la estaba esperando a ella, iba a venir en la tarde… Solo tenía que esperarla, y si se me escapaba, ni modo, me iría así, sin decir adiós._

_Las horas pasaron tan lentas, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y yo sentía un nudo en la garganta._

_Ella al fin llegó, a las cinco y media._

_- Hola a todas… ¿Pasó algo?_

_Estábamos todas en la televisión._

_- Tú dime – le dije_

_- Maldita sea… Mai, escucha_

_Me levanté._

_- No me digas nada, creo que el juego se acabó_

_- ¿De que demonios hablas?_

_- Ya elegiste ganadora ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no quiere decir nada, lo que dije era porque me obligaron_

_- Así que es falso, como cuando me pediste ser tu novia ¿verdad?_

_El dolor en los ojos de Shizuru me hirió._

_- Como sea Mai… No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto_

_- Y… ¿Cuándo y donde es eso? Para ti nunca es ni el momento ni el lugar, pero ¿sabes que? Ya me cansé_

_- Tienes que calmarte, en serio yo…_

_- Natsuki, nada que digas va a cambiar mi decisión, ya esta tomada. Entiéndelo_

_- Es que no entiendo que es lo que te molestó tanto_

_- ¿Te acuerdas de tus estúpidas reglas? ¿Recuerdas que nos dijiste que la ganadora sería anunciada ante todos? Y especificaste, que la que ganara sería reconocida por todos como tu novia oficial_

_- ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Cuándo?_

_Natsuki volteó a ver a Nao._

_- Lo dijiste_

_- Nao, tú no te metas_

_- Si de hecho, vámonos Nina, y tú tampoco deberías estar aquí Shizuru_

_Las tres nos dejaron a solas, y esto lo hacía más difícil, aunque el estar viéndola era algo terrible e insoportable._

_- Mai…_

_- Mai nada. Natsuki… yo… este es el final entre tú y yo, si es que alguna vez de verdad empezamos algo._

_- No puedes hacerme esto_

_- Y yo no puedo hacerme esto a mi misma. Me llamaste interesada ¿recuerdas? _

_- Ya me disculpé por eso _

_- Pues si, pero me dolió mucho la verdad. Y a veces siento que es verdad, me incomoda estar aquí así. No quiero seguir así… _

_- Pero tú no te aprovechas de mí ¿o si?_

_- No en realidad, pero siento que así será ya que en estos últimos meses me di cuenta de algo, no puedo estar con una persona que corre con todos mis gastos cuando yo no le retribuyo nada_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Yo ya no siento nada por ti_

_Los ojos de Natsuki pasaron del miedo, a la incredulidad y luego a la furia en segundos._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Y tú solita hiciste todo esto_

_- ¿Por lo de Mayo?_

_- Y por todo lo que hay detrás… Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero la culpa no es tuya, si de nosotras por prestarnos a tus jueguitos, pero ya no. Me voy Natsuki_

_- ¿Cómo que te vas?_

_- Pues eso, que ya me voy a regresar a Japón, hoy mismo_

_- ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?!_

_- Si ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de creer?_

_- Es que… no, es decir, tú me…_

_- ¿Te amo? Vaya que tienes confianza en ti misma, Natsuki, de verdad, se acabó_

_- Mai, yo… te pido perdón por todo el daño que te causé, pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad_

_- No puedo, en serio, yo me sentí mal con todo esto desde el principio_

_Y claro, principalmente por lo que pasó con Shizuru, no puedo verte la cara así. Y aunque la amo, no quiero hacerte daño a ti también._

_- Mai, quédate, por favor._

_- No Natsuki, piensas que soy una interesada y quieres Shizuru y a mi para ti sola. No puedes tener a las dos al mismo tiempo. No se puede. Y yo ya no me voy a prestar a eso, además ni sabes que es lo que sientes por las dos_

_- Eso no importa ahora. Mai, nadie ha sido así conmigo como tú, por favor… no me dejes…_

_- Me tuviste todo esto tiempo y siempre fui relegada a segundo plano… ¿Ahora que quieres?_

_- No… perdóname, es que no se en que estaba pensando. Quédate y te juro que las cosas van a cambiar_

_Si claro. Yo no me voy a quedar a ver tu destrucción, lo siento mucho pero no. Y lo peor de todo es que te vas a pasar a destruir a Shizuru contigo. Pero yo no la voy a obligar, ella se tendrá que dar cuenta._

_- Mai te amo._

_Ay, recurso barato._

_- Gracias Natsuki, pero yo ya te dije, me siento resentida por todo lo que pasó entre las dos antes… y sinceramente. Tú no me amas, y yo a ti tampoco. El amor es algo que esta muy lejos de lo que alguna vez llegamos a sentir_

_- No digas eso Mai_

_La verdad es que tú no amas a nadie y punto._

_- Ya no hagas esto más difícil ¿si? Es mejor que se queden así las cosas, o de otra manera, nos vamos a terminar odiando_

_- ¿Es por el dinero?_

_- En parte y por muchas cosas más, pero principalmente, porque tu y yo ya no sentimos nada por la otra_

_Se me quedó viendo por largo tiempo. Suspiré y no me quedaba de otra que decirle la verdad… a medias._

_- Yo quería que funcionara Natsuki, de verdad. Pudo ser algo hermoso lo que hubiéramos tenido, pero no fue así. Pudo ser y no fue y no será_

_- Podría ser si quisiéramos_

_- Pero sería obligarnos a algo que no sentimos, ni tú, ni yo. Es mejor que sean así las cosas. De verdad quería que fueses tú, pero no… A veces no es la persona que nosotros escogemos concientemente, la que escogemos inconcientemente… bueno, no importa ahora. Solo quiero que sepas que Shizuru si te ama, a la buena, y tú la estas lastimando, date la oportunidad con ella, trátala bien._

_Y probablemente, cuando me vaya ella me olvide._

_- ¿Si? Sean felices las dos. Ella siempre fue la indicada para ti, y tú la de ella. _

_- No digas eso…_

_- Natsuki, ya no la lastimes, y tampoco te hagas daño._

_Saqué de mis bolsillos las llaves del local que ella me compró en Japón para cuando regresáramos._

_- Ten_

_- No, son tuyas Mai_

_- No quiero nada tuyo, ni tú lástima ni nada_

_- No lo tomes así_

_- Lo siento, gracias, pero no lo necesito._

_- Mai, en serio…_

_- ¡Ya basta! Déjame ir_

_Lo que hice fue darle la espalda y salirme. Ya no quería seguir discutiendo. Había perdido, y no solamente por lo de Natsuki, había perdido todo al venirme aquí. Porque voy a perder a la mujer de mi vida en cuanto salga de aquí, y no hay nada para remediarlo._

_Fui a la que fuera mi habitación, saqué mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el lobby._

_- ¡Mai!_

_- Bueno, Nina… creo que este es el adiós_

_- ¿En serio… te vas?_

_- Si, no le puedo seguir viendo así la cara a Natsuki, y bueno… lo de Shizuru creo que ambas sabíamos que no tendría futuro._

_- ¿Y te vas así? Sin decirle adiós a ella_

_- Es mejor así… no se que… podría pasar_

_- Te voy a extrañar_

_- Y yo a ti… despídeme de Nao ¿si?_

_- Claro, ella estaba muy tensa y se fue a fumar ya sabes que cosa_

_- Si, entiendo, no hay problema_

_Lo que yo no sabía es que Nao estaba con Shizuru, las dos estaban hablando un piso más arriba. Y yo estaba tan agobiada que no me di cuenta que Nina estaba mandando un mensaje de texto en su celular._

_- Salúdame a Arika, por favor_

_- Lo haré… bueno… supongo que nos veremos en cuanto acabe la gira ¿si?_

_- Así es… _

_Nina me dio un abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_- Cuídate mucho_

_- Tu también_

_Y con esto, me di la vuelta y salí del lujoso hotel, estaba lloviendo. Maldición._

_- ¡Mai!_

_Detrás de mi estaba Shizuru._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…? ¿Te ibas a ir así?_

_Y yo ya no pude más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

_- Shizuru… por favor… es… es… mejor_

_- No es mejor de ninguna manera, Mai… ¿Huyes de mí?_

_- No, de ninguna manera. No le podemos seguir viendo la cara a Natsuki… y yo no soporto… ¡Verte con ella!_

_- Entiendo_

_Me dio un abrazo. Y me susurró al oído algo que no esperé escuchar._

_- Pídeme que me vaya contigo, pídeme que nos vayamos juntas… Solo así yo…_

_- Shizuru… no puedo… Yo no puedo obligarte a algo, aunque yo quisiera. Tú tienes que tomar la decisión. Tú tienes que decidir a quien quieres de verdad, a ella o a mí. _

_- Mai… Te lo pido, quédate_

_- No puedo… Shizuru… Te voy a esperar. A que termine la gira, a que te decidas, a lo que pase primero… Yo nunca lo entendí hasta que te conocí, lo que es amar a alguien, de verdad, el encontrar a tu alma gemela, aunque se escuche cursi… Yo… no sabes lo que siento por ti, decir un 'te amo' sería ensuciar lo que siento por ti, pues es más que eso… y no deseo más que tu felicidad y si no esta junto a mi, lo puedo soportar, pero tampoco puedo seguir viendo a Natsuki como te hace daño_

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Si, te voy a estar esperando, y nadie va a saber de esto. Lo juro. _

_- Me voy contigo. Ahora_

_Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y la miré directamente a sus ojos._

_- Es muy pronto. Por eso no te lo pedí. Aún no estas segura, no hay presión, te esperaré y entonces, cuando vuelvas… yo seré digna para ti, al fin_

_- Mai, tú así ya eres demasiado perfecta para mí_

_- No, aún me falta mucho para ser diga de Shizuru Fujino, pero no importa, quiero hacerlo por ti, porque en el verdadero amor estas dispuesta a hacer sacrificios. No te preocupes… allí estaré, entonces hablaremos_

_- Mai… ¿A que horas es tu vuelo?_

_- 22:30_

_- Falta mucho… ¿Te puedes quedar un poco más?_

_- No Shizuru, ya no puedo, porque entonces ya no tendré el valor de dejarte. No… hasta pronto…_

_Corrí lo más que pude y tomé un taxi, entonces pude llorar todo lo que pude, porque me estaba alejando de mi felicidad"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_La lluvia caía copiosamente cuando la vi irse. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a verla. Mucho… extrañaría tanto sus besos, su sonrisa… Lo sé, me tocaba sufrir a mí por todo lo que le había hecho a cuanta chica engañé en el pasado._

_La vi irse, a la mujer de mi vida. Era el amor de mi vida, todo lo que yo había estado buscando, estaba ahí y se había ido. Y no hice nada para impedirlo. Nada"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Bueno, se que la historia se volvio un relajo hahaha, pero espero que les haya gustado. Y me he dado cuenta de que decayó porque ya no recibo tantos comentarios como al principio XD Pero bueno, no se les olvide seguir mandando comentarios :( _

_A los que se preguntan para cuando la segunda parte de la historia de vampiros, cuando esta llegue al capítulo 25 se publicará el primer episodio de dicha historia. Y si se preguntaban hasta cuando terminará esta... pues ya mero, le falta todavía pero ya no tanto =) _


	24. masacre en el numero 23 de horton street

**/// Slaughter at the 23 number in Horton Street**

***** Arika Yumemiya *****

"_Hay cosas para las que estas preparada, y hay otras para las cuales simplemente no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que hacer… _

_Pasarían casi dos días para que ella llegara. _

_Nunca pensé en encontrarme a mi jefa, Mai Tokiha, hecha un mar de lágrimas y totalmente deshecha._

_Yo no le hice más preguntas, a decir verdad, ni si quiera le hablé, creo que mis palabras hubieran estado fuera de lugar, hubieran sobrado…_

_Yo solo quería que ella supiera que estaba con ella, que estaba ahí para apoyarla._

_La abracé recién llegó y ella me correspondió, pero nada, seguía llorando, como si hubiera muerto alguien o algo…_

_Yo no sabía que se podía amar a alguien tanto así._

_Era doloroso con solo verla._

_La llevé a su casa… y ahí estuvo un poco más tranquila. Le alegró saber que yo no había quemado su precioso negocio. _

_Me estuvo tratando de hacer la plática… _

_- ¿Y como van las ventas?_

_- Aumentaron, de hecho._

_- Me alegra saberlo_

_- Mis dotes como cocinera también mejoraron, aunque también todo fue gracias a Erstin y Sara_

_- ¿Sara?_

_- Ella sigue viniendo_

_- Ya veo…_

_- No hemos hecho cambios en el menú ni nada_

_- Creo que deberíamos pensar en renovarnos… ¿No crees?_

_- Si, supongo… pero lo mejor sería que durmiera un poco_

_- Tienes razón… me va a volver a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a este horario, pero no importa… extrañaba Japón… ¿sabes? Ya no se me hace tan bullicioso Tokio_

_- Me imagino_

_Aunque se que en realidad ella no quería hablar de esto. _

_- Me voy a dar un baño ¿si?_

_- Claro…_

_La acompañé arriba, y ella se metió rápidamente en la regadera… Yo en realidad la veía muy mal aunque ella quisiera disimularlo, de verdad que si._

_No se que tanto mal le haya hecho Natsuki o que fue lo que pasó en realidad._

_No se hablaba en la televisión de otra cosa que no fuera de Natsuki y Shizuru._

_La prensa amarillista estaba que ardía, yo me enteré antes porque Chie me lo dijo… todos lo sabíamos._

_Yo, Sergey, Erstin, Nina e incluso Mikoto. Que aunque estaba lejos estaba muy bien enterada de lo que ocurría con ella._

_No sabía que hacer… la verdad es que solo le había avisado a Mikoto que Mai estaba por regresar._

_Así que se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a Sara y a Erstin._

_Yo me quedé en la pequeña sala de la improvisada casa de Mai encima de su negocio…_

_Escuché cuando ella le cerró a la llave del baño, y escuche cuando estaba en su cuarto, pero en determinado momento, escuché un golpe sordo y un grito desgarrador atravesó mi alma._

_Era algo inimaginable. El dolor que emitía por ese grito, era tanto que temí por ella. Mikoto hubiera venido desde Rusia si se lo hubiera pedido en ese instante, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablarle a Sara, ya que Chie estaba fuera de la ciudad ese día._

_Yo también tuve mi momento en el que estuve desconsolada, pero eso fue hace mucho…_

_Ningún dolor que haya tenido yo antes se equiparaba al de ella._

_No tardaría mucho para que Sara Gallagher llegara dispuesta a ayudarme._

_- ¿Ya intentaste hablarle?_

_- Si, pero no me contesta, solo escucho que solloza y esta encerrada, temo que cometa una tontería_

_- Si, ya se… maldición_

_- ¡Mai! Ábreme por favor_

_Y nada._

_La verdad es que ella tampoco sabía que hacer, es de esas cosas que necesitan ser atendidas por alguien experto en estas situaciones, como una madre. Pero sabíamos que Mai no la tenía y su hermano no sería de mucha ayuda._

_Las horas pasaron y Sara y yo nos quedamos ahí todo el tiempo, la escuchábamos llorar y después la escuchamos dormir._

_- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?_

_- Hay que dejarla dormir, si después de eso no me abre, voy a tirar la puerta_

_- ¿Así de extremo?_

_- Si Arika, tú sabes… Lo que ella, significa para mi._

_Otra. No solo Mikoto, si no que ella también, lo peor, es que Mai solo tendrá ojos para Natsuki, aunque dicen, un clavo saca otro clavo. A lo mejor y con ayuda de ellas, Mai se olvida de Natsuki._

_- No puedo creer que la maldita de Natsuki Kuga la halla dejado venir así en ese estado… ¿No te dijo nada?_

_- Pues no, pero evidentemente Natsuki escogió a Shizuru y… _

_- Ya veo… no es difícil explicarme lo que pasó_

_- No, creo que tienes razón_

_- Esto fue demasiado cruel_

_- Y demasiado lejos…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio poco después. No podíamos descansar y Sara se encontraba muy pensativa._

_- Yo nunca le haría daño_

_- No la presiones. Y menos ahora._

_- Sabes que yo nunca le diría nada Arika, nada. Mi intención es no decirle nada, ya tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas y que Mikoto este loca por ella como para tener que lidiar conmigo también. Solo que no soporto la idea de verla así, como dices, destruida._

_- Entiendo esa parte. Yo se lo que se siente que alguien este enamorado de ti y no le puedes corresponder, me pasó con Nina, así que… No le vayas a decir nada, eso la va a poner peor._

_- Ya se… Pero eso si… tal vez… digo, si esta en mis manos y en las del destino no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad._

_- Bueno, si eso quieres_

_Pasó más tiempo y finalmente salió Mai, completamente vestida y con los ojos escaldados._

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Búrlense de mí!_

_- Nadie vino a burlarse de mí_

_- Yo… no valgo nada…_

_Mai se tiró al suelo y rompió otra vez en llanto…_

_- ¡Te odio Natsuki Kuga! ¡Te odio!_

_Yo solo me quede mirando, mientras Sara la abrazaba fuertemente, tendría que pedirle a Nina explicaciones"_

***** Nina Wong *****

"_Después de que Mai se fue, los primeros cinco días, Natsuki se la pasó despotricando contra ella._

_De cualquier manera, la que estaba como zombi era Shizuru, quien estaba como nunca me imaginé verla._

_Arika me dijo que Mai estaba mal, muy mal y que la depresión en la que estaba era lamentable._

_Obviamente no le dije nada a Arika de lo que pasó con Mai y Shizuru, y a Shizuru no le dije nada de lo que estaba pasando Mai._

_- Si la quieres tanto ¿Por qué no te vas con ella?_

_La encaró Nao por fin._

_- Porque si me pongo a pensar bien, Mai hizo todo esto para irse sin que Natsuki sospechara nada y si me fuera rápidamente, a lo mejor se da cuenta_

_- Eres bien cínica, la verdad es que yo pienso que tú te conquistaste a la Mai nada más porque te convenía y ya._

_Nao siempre dice lo que piensa… en fin, así la quiero._

_- Claro que no, es solo que… bueno, no se ni que es lo que voy a hacer… Pero no es eso. No es que no la quiera, pero no puedo dejar a Natsuki, además Mai me dijo que lo ideal es que primero averiguara que es lo que siento por Natsuki… Y yo también, quiero darle una oportunidad más, la última. Además se ha portado muy bien conmigo…_

_- Porque esta enojada, espérate a que se le pase…_

_- Yo luche demasiado por ella, la esperé años y aunque Mai halla llegado y cambiado mi mundo, no puedo dejar a Natsuki así de simple_

_- Solo estas expandiendo más el agujero que te va a quedar cuando acabe esta farsa de gira_

_- Nao, ya déjala, en parte tiene razón. Además no esta segura de lo que siente por Mai, y también podría lastimarla más si no sabe lo que siente por ella o por Natsuki_

_- Si, además no se crean, aún desconfió de Natsuki. No se me ha olvidado lo de Mayo_

_- Bueno, eso si… ella también metió la pata ahí_

_- Nao ¿Tú no sabes nada de Mai?_

_- ¿Y por que sabría yo algo de la doble pechuga?_

_- Por Sergey, el se llevaba bien con ella ¿no?_

_- Si, pero no me ha dicho nada_

_Nao sabía lo mismo que yo pero obviamente no le iba a decir nada._

_- La debe de estar pasando muy mal_

_- ¿Y que tal que también te vio la cara de estúpida y esta perfectamente bien?_

_- No creo, Mai no me engañaría así_

_- Engañó a Natsuki_

_- No, no la engañó, por eso mismo se fue así, por no lastimarla_

_- Nao, ya déjala en paz. Seguramente que Mai se siente mal o peor que tú Shizuru._

_No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto así que lo que mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestra vida._

_- Nos tenemos que ir ya, ahí nos saludas a tu novia_

_- Si, hasta luego Shizuru_

_Nao y yo salimos, ahora estábamos brevemente en Portugal, ya casi habíamos recorrido toda Europa y ahora Natsuki estaba lista para la conquista en América._

_- ¿No querías seguir hablando con ella verdad?_

_Nao solo me miró. Pensé que no me iba a contestar._

_- No, se pone algo incómodo. Pero no es por lo que crees. La verdad es que con el tiempo que tratamos a Mai y a Shizuru, mi impresión de ellas dos cambió, y la verdad es que creo que no les conviene nada Natsuki, y bueno, Mai ya dijo que nada quería con ella. Pero Shizuru es buena persona, a pesar de todo…_

_- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no le dices nada?_

_- No me quiero meter en lo que no me importa, y además ella bien sabe lo que esta haciendo. Tiene a Mai, que la quiere. ¿Para que quiere seguir sufriendo al lado de alguien que no sabe ni que onda con su vida?_

_- Pues si, pero… ¿Apoco tú nunca te has enamorado? _

_- Ora, ¿Qué pregunta es esa pequeña?_

_Me dio un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz._

_- Antes de mí… ¿Nunca estuviste en una situación así?_

_- No, y ¿tú?_

_Inmediatamente vi el arrepentimiento en su rostro, en realidad no quería tocar ese tema._

_- Si, pero con el tiempo esa confusión se va, aunque mi caso fue distinto a este_

_Pues si, porque Arika nunca me hizo caso ni me va a hacer._

_- Es cierto, pero pues no te preocupes… ellas sabrán que hacer con sus cosas_

_- ¿Y por que no le decimos a Shizuru la verdad? De que Mai se encuentra muy deprimida…_

_- No, porque sería como chantaje ¿no crees? _

_A veces Nao me sorprende de verdad_

_- Sería meterle presión y al final su decisión no será la correcta, mejor hay que dejar que las cosas se den con naturalidad_

_- Así es…_

_- ¡Buenos días!_

_Natsuki llegó de pronto._

_- ¿Estamos de buenas hoy?_

_- Cállate Nao, ¿Por qué no estaría feliz? Soy rica, famosa y tengo una novia hermosa. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

_- Uy que modesta… bueno, yo me voy a dormir un rato_

_Nao se la pasa huyendo y dejándome a mi a cargar con la gente._

_- Nina ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?_

_- No… _

_- ¿No?_

_- Es que ya comí hace rato y estoy llena. ¿Por qué no comes con Shizuru?_

_En realidad me cae mejor Mai que Natsuki, pero por alguna razón me gustaría que Shizuru y Natsuki se quedaran juntas, como debió ser, ni modo Mai._

_- La fui a buscar pero no estaba._

_- ¿Segura? Nosotros la dejamos allá en la sala de nuestra habitación._

_- No, no esta, la busqué por todos lados… No se, ni quien la entiende, a veces esta muy cariñosa y cuando no, esta de súper mal humor… y se la pasa pegada al celular, parece que no le contestan o algo._

_- Ni idea_

_- No seas mala, acompáñame_

_- Bueno_

_Ya que._

_Natsuki no es de las personas que siguen dietas o régimen, pero aún así, se saben cuidar. _

_- ¿De verdad no quieres nada? Es incómodo que me veas mientras como_

_- Bueno… Si bebo un refresco ¿es suficiente?_

_- Claro_

_- Natsuki… ¿En serio esta feliz?_

_- Si, ya se a que te refieres, pero yo no la corrí, se fue porque quiso_

_- Pero tú tuviste la culpa_

_- Si, fue una mala movida lo de anunciar que Shizuru es mi novia oficial. Pero no creí que afectara tanto a todos…_

_- Dime la verdad, sabías que esto iba a pasar. Tú fuiste la que puso esas estúpidas reglas, y sabías que al hacer eso estabas diciendo prácticamente que escogías a Shizuru._

_- La verdad es que lo hice sin pensar. No me acordé de mis propias reglas y se me hizo fácil ceder a las presiones de los jefes…_

_- O sea que no lo hiciste porque quisieras a Shizuru y ya._

_- No, la verdad es que sigo insegura, es decir… La quiero, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerla feliz… Y lo de Mai… mejor que se halla largado. Al final creo que no éramos la una para la otra_

_- Entiendo… bueno, lo importante es que ahora ya no tienes dos problemas_

_- Eso es cierto, tengo que echarle las ganas del mundo con Shizuru, y demostrarle que la quiero_

_- Pues si_

_No te queda de otra, y a ver si Shizuru recuerda lo que siente por ti._

_Las relaciones humanas son más difíciles y son peores cuando hay más de dos personas involucradas en ellas"_

***** Chie Harada *****

"_El regreso de Mai fue inesperado, pero yo ya lo había previsto desde que mis jefes publicaron la noticia de un compañero de trabajo. La noticia esa de la que tanto se hablaba pasó desapercibida por mí al principio, pero resulta que decía que Mayo Kagura era más que una amiga para Natsuki Kuga, desde ahí, ya olía a problemas._

_Luego con lo de que Natsuki anunció que su novia oficial era Shizuru, ya me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa._

_- Gracias por traerme aquí_

_Mai se negaba a salir, a comer, a trabajar y a vivir en general. Así que me ocurrió sacarla a comer fuera de casa a un lugar que no le fuera familiar, y obviamente yo no le iba a preguntar ni sermonear nada que tuviera que ver con el incidente ese. Pero si quería tratar de parar esto. Pues los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses… _

_- Has bajado mucho de peso, deberías comer algo de vez en cuando_

_- Ya se, ya se, pero no me da hambre_

_- Oye… ¿Qué le hiciste a tu celular y al teléfono del negocio? Fue imposible contactarte_

_- ¿Has experimentado jalar la línea telefónica? Es muy divertido_

_- Menudo hobby_

_- Y tirar teléfonos celulares desde la azotea es terapéutico _

_Esta niña… esta peor de lo que yo pensaba._

_- Yo no podía hacerlo, mi jefe me mataría si no le contesto… En estos días no puedes vivir sin la tecnología…_

_- Yo si, también borre mi e – mail _

_- Eh… entiendo…_

_Aunque de todos modos gané algo, Mai se comió un enorme sándwich y un poco de pastel, y pudimos evitar charlas incómodas._

_- Chie… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?_

_- Si, dime_

_- Arika me dijo que poco después de que me fui, Aoi y Sergey empezaron a salir_

_El café se me atoró en la garganta. Y yo que no le preguntaba nada incómodo a ella por no molestarla y miren con que me salió._

_- Pues si… Y siguen saliendo. _

_- Tú… la quieres ¿verdad?_

_Mi amor por mi mejor amiga era un secreto a voces, todo mundo lo sabía pero como yo nunca decía nada pues…_

_- Si_

_- ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada?_

_- No se… creo que ella no me correspondería de ninguna manera, además siempre que menciono eso, ella se lo toma a juego y pues eso me desanimó bastante. Creo que nuestra amistad es mas importante, imagínate… prefiero no tenerla de pareja a que perderla para siempre_

_- ¿Y soportas verla con Sergey?_

_- Pues aunque no lo creas, si. Para mí que el hombre aunque este metido en cosas de la mafia, no es mala persona, si lo hace es porque su camino lo llevó a esos lugares, pero no lo hace por malicia… Al menos esa impresión, creo que ella esta bien con él, es un buen hombre, aunque me duela_

_- ¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor para ella?_

_- Si, y si no lo es, con el tiempo se van a terminar separando como toda la gente. Cuando es amor real, creo que duras con esa persona indefinidamente… y si no, es que no se puede, aunque igual, puedes separarte de una persona y volver con ella, pero eso también se aplica a que ese amor es real_

_Quise preguntarle si estaba hablando de Natsuki pero…_

_- Bueno, pero sabes que el la puede hacer feliz… ¿Qué me dices cuando la persona que elige no es la correcta? Cuando le hace más daño que otra cosa, le hace creer que le quiere pero ni si quiera sabe que es lo que quiere hacer de su vida_

_Definitivamente, está hablando de Natsuki y Shizuru_

_- Mai… Si Natsuki no…_

_- No se trata de ella. Y no me lo menciones_

_- Eh… bueno… pero por las preguntas que me estabas haciendo yo pensé que…_

_- Pensaste mal, yo con Kuga ya no tengo nada que ver, olvídalo_

_- Bueno, lo siento_

_- Perdóname, es que no me siento muy bien… ¿Sabes? En ese viaje aprendí mucho y también perdí bastante… Creo que aprendí a conocerme mejor y a ver que no todo lo que creemos es cierto…_

_- Entiendo… supongo que fue mala idea_

_- En estos momentos… yo no me siento como yo misma… _

_Mai ya no me dijo nada y yo ya no la molesté, la verdad es que todo esto era complicado y yo no logre solucionar nada. Pero eso pasa cuando te rompen el corazón, siempre es duro ver a una persona fuerte caer al fin"_

***** Nao Yuki *****

"_Me da gusto ver que las cosas se han vuelto normales. Mes y medio ha pasado desde que Mai se fue y todo se ha vuelto tranquilo… tal vez demasiado._

_Estados Unidos ha sido increíble, nunca creí que llegáramos tan lejos… Ya habíamos estado una vez, pero solo fueron dos días, ahora ha sido de lujo… además de que me pude poner en contacto con los mafiosos de aquí y es una experiencia sin igual_

_Ahora nos encontramos en un famoso club exclusivo…_

_Nina no vino porque no le gusta salir a este tipo de lugares, pero Natsuki y Shizuru se están comiendo a besos y eso me gusta._

_Creo que el fin de los problemas amorosos de Kuga ya llegó…_

_- Deja de andas de Voyeur araña y piérdete _

_- Con gusto, con gusto_

_En ese momento, un hombre se acercó._

_- Disculpe… Miss Kuga, soy agente de aquella señorita de la mesa de allá, a ella le gustaría mucho saludarla… creo que la reconoce, es actriz…_

_- Ah… no… desde aquí no veo… Pero bueno, no importa, la saludo. Espera Shizuru… ya vengo_

_Y ni tarda ni perezosa se fue sin decir ni fu._

_Shizuru se veía de malas, la verdad es que aún no se acostumbraba a las groupies pero no había nada que hacerle. De eso comía Kuga y son gajes del oficio._

_- Creo que nunca voy a ser la única…_

_¿Me acaba de dirigir la palabra? La verdad es que desde que se fue Mai, apenas y me habla, como si yo tuviera culpa alguna._

_- Si no te gusta, ya sabes para quien si puedes ser la única._

_- Ya cállate. ¿Sabes algo de ella?_

_- ¿Por qué sabría yo algo de ella? Su celular siempre se encuentra apagado, su e – mail fue dado de baja… Su teléfono esta desconectado… y se todo esto porque Nina me dijo._

_- Pero Nina sigue hablando con Arika, vamos, deben saber algo de ella._

_- Pues si, pero bueno… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es lo que esperas escuchar? ¿Mentiras o verdad?_

_- Estas loca, yo solo quiero saber como esta ella_

_- ¿Y para que? ¿Con qué objeto?_

_- No juegues conmigo Yuki_

_- Si la quisieras ya hace rato que te hubieras ido tras ella y no estuvieras jugando a la novia amorosa con Natsuki_

_- Tú no entiendes nada… _

_Yo ya había bebido bastante y la verdad es que le iba a decir que Mai estaba bien feliz y contenta y que solo había jugado con ella. Si, si le hubiera dicho esto hubiera sido cruel y lo justo que ella necesitaba para irse tras de ella, pero sería meterle presión… ni modo pero tenía que darse cuenta ella solita, ya era niña grande._

_- Esta muy mal. Lo último que le dijo Arika a Nina fue que ella no quiere salir de su casa, no va a trabajar, se la pasa llorando… ¿Satisfecha?_

_Pude ver que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_- ¿Sabes? Tú y Natsuki son la una para la otra, las dos destruyeron a esa chica, no bastaba con Natsuki, si no que tú también, fuiste y la conquistaste, una más para tus cifras de conquista. Uno más de tus trofeos. Debes estar satisfecha de ti misma_

_- No es así… Tú no sabes nada_

_- ¿Ah no? Bueno, yo ya acabé de hablar contigo…_

_- Pues no creo nada de lo que me dijiste_

_- ¿No? Pues tienes dos opciones, o le preguntas tú a alguien que la conozca o te vas a verla_

_Natsuki llegó muy sonriente._

_- ¡Es una actriz famosa! ¡En serio! Estuvo genial, me invitó a una fiesta el sábado… ¿Vamos araña?_

_- Mejor lleva a tú "novia", yo ya me voy_

_Me fui y alcancé a escuchar a Kuga decir "Y a esa que le pasa" pero no importa. Yo solo me engaño a mi misma, los problemas apenas empezaron y nadie era feliz, bueno solo Natsuki con su ignorancia"_

***** Viola Fujino *****

"_Porque me cuido mucho, si no, definitivamente me hubiera explotado la úlcera que se me estaba haciendo en el estómago._

_Mai no me cumplió. Shizuru se salió con la suya, ahí tiene a su caprichito. _

_A mi no me conviene que mi hermana menor salga con Natsuki Kuga, nada. Yo no entiendo que le ve, pero en fin. La tía de Natsuki, y pareja mía, esta muy feliz con el acontecimiento e incluso hasta nos hemos peleado por nuestros distintos puntos de vista._

_Dice que estoy actuando como nuestros padres y toda la gente que nos juzgo cuando ella y yo iniciamos nuestra relación, pero es algo completamente diferente._

_No hay manera que Natsuki haga feliz a Shizuru – chan y punto._

_Mai no me quiso atender cuando la fui a buscar a su casa, porque nunca me abrió y en su negocio, solo estaba Arika, quien me dijo que Mai estaba muy mal y todo eso…_

_A mí poco me importa, quiero saber que fue lo que pasó._

_Después de varios intentos, Arika me dijo que Mai se encontraría en un café del centro de la ciudad._

_Mujer rara, tiene un café y quiere que nos encontremos en otro._

_Cuando llego, ella ya esta ahí, ojerosa, cansada y desmejorada._

_¿Qué demonios tiene Natsuki Kuga de bueno?_

_- Hola Mai, cuanto tiempo_

_- Viola – sama, me da mucho gusto verla_

_¿A mí? La verdad es que tanto se hacía del rogar para verme y ahora no entiendo nada de nada…_

_- ¿Cómo esta Shizuru?_

_¿Ara?_

_- ¿Shizuru?_

_- Si… ¿Sabe algo de ella?_

_- Pues no… Nunca contesta a mis llamadas y ya mejor ni le intento hablar…_

_- Ah… o sea que… no me vino a hablar de Shizuru… yo pensé que…_

_Empezó a murmurar algo tan bajo que la verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que decía. La verdad es que se veía increíblemente decepcionada, como si hubiera estando esperando que yo le trajera algún tipo de mensaje de ella._

_- Mai… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_- Eh… ¿De que?_

_- No te hagas, te dije que yo no quería a mi hermana cerca de Natsuki_

_- Eso… pues… en realidad fue Natsuki la que tomó la decisión por las tres así que… no había nada que hacerle_

_Se encogió de hombros y melancólicamente me observó._

_- Te pareces a ella, mucho_

_¿Qué? Si noté que ella dijo: "Tomó la decisión por las tres" y luego esto._

_- Es mi hermana, claro que nos parecemos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_- Natsuki andaba con Mayo Kagura a nuestras espaldas y luego cuando se le complicaron las cosas, la botó y le tomaron fotos con Shi…zuru… y declaró que es su novia oficial…_

_- ¿Y?_

_- Natsuki dijo que cuando ella anunciara a los medios a una de las dos como novia oficial todo había acabado y heme aquí… _

_- ¿No luchaste? Te diste tan fácilmente por vencida y mírate… eres una piltrafa._

_Sus ojos se dieron con los míos, tenía el dolor marcado en esos dos ojos._

_- Yo no voy a luchar por alguien que no vale la pena. Natsuki… es una basura y no merece a nadie, y mucho menos a Shizuru… mucho menos a ella. Pero ella eligió quedarse allá con ella. Natsuki dijo que no significaba nada lo del anuncio… sin embargo, Shizuru sigue con ella. _

_- Si… yo lo vi en la televisión, ahora están en América_

_- ¡No quiero saber! Destruí mi televisión, el radio… no quiero saber nada de ella_

_Mai se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, con desesperación… y entonces me pareció ver la pulsera que le regaló mi abuela a Shizuru con su inicial cuando era una niña._

_- ¿Por qué tienes eso?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- La pulsera_

_- No te importa_

_Me esta haciendo de enojar._

_- Natsuki es una mierda, lo se, pero mi hermana también._

_- No digas eso de ella._

_- ¿Te embaucó acaso?_

_Me evadió la mirada._

_- Escúchame, voy a llegar al fondo de esto Mai. Pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, mi hermana no es una blanca palomita y lo sabes. Así que sácatela de la cabeza. Y si no me gusta la relación que tiene con Kuga menos me gustaría con cualquier gata muerta de hambre ¿Me escuchaste?_

_En sus ojos comenzaron las lágrimas_

_- Eres patética… por eso Kuga ni te hizo caso, y de seguro que para mi hermana eras un acostón y ya._

_- Cállate_

_- Si no luchas por Kuga, hazlo por ti misma… ¿Qué tuviste que ver con mi hermana?_

_- Nada, la odio, ella me quitó a Natsuki_

_No me engañas. Pero ya averiguaré que fue lo que pasó_

_- Te dejo, a ti y a tu depresión. Adiós_

_No me contestó y se quedo llorando. Justo me iba a subir a mi auto cuando el teléfono sonó._

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Viola_

_- ¿Shizuru?_

_La suerte esta de mi lado._

_- ¿Y ese milagro?_

_- Tengo que pedirte un favor Viola_

_- ¿Y cual será?_

_- Supongo que ya te enteraste de todo… Y bueno, quiero saber si Mai llegó bien… _

_- ¿Y por que te importa la gata esa? Pensé que ella te quería quitar a Natsuki_

_- Eh… las cosas con Natsuki, no quedaron bien, solo quiero saber si está bien_

_Esa niña, si cree que me estoy chupando el dedo._

_- Vamos por partes, no me gustó nada ver en televisión nacional el escándalo que se armó con el anuncio de que tú eres la novia oficial de Kuga. A nuestros padres casi les da un infarto_

_- Eso no importa, no es de tu incumbencia_

_- ¿Ah no? Pues tampoco lo es Mai_

_- Fue un error hablarte_

_- No te me pongas melodramática… La gata de Tokiha no sirve para nada, le pedí expresamente que tú no te quedaras con Natsuki y falló_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Lo sabía, su voz alterada me indicaba que ella pensó mal. De seguro ahora creía que yo mandé a Mai a seducirla, hubiera sido divertido decir que si, pero si tendría que usar a la gata esa con tal de que mi hermana no se quede con Kuga, lo haría._

_- No, no es lo que piensas, yo solo le dije que se quedara con Natsuki, y ella me dijo que lo haría, pero falló. Ahora esta hecha una piltrafa ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_- Nada_

_- ¿Nada? La pulsera que te dio la abuela cuando eras una niña… ¿No significa nada?_

_- ¿De que estas hablando Viola?_

_- ¡No te hagas la idiota! Ella lo negó todo, pero no soy estúpida Shizuru_

_- Ya te dije, no te importa_

_- Si me importa si te estas acostando con esa muerta de hambre. Si Natsuki ya esta bastante mal, imagínate la marginada aquella. _

_- Viola, deja de decir esas cosas de ella, no la conoces_

_- No, pero al menos lo suficiente si para decirte que la tipa esta es una basura. Es patética, se la ha pasado en depresión por ti. ¿Qué le hiciste creer? De hecho, la acabo de ver, la muy tonta puso una cara de decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que la buscaba por el asunto de Natsuki y no por ti, creyó la muy estúpida que yo iba a darle buenas noticias de ti o algo, la dejé llorando… No se que le viste, pero me imagino que debió haber sido muy buena en la cama…_

_- ¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella_

_- Si te gusta acostarte con sirvientas, esta bien. Pero no le hagas creer cosas que no y menos le andes regalando cosas tan valiosas_

_- ¡No te metas en mi vida!_

_- De todos modos… pienso que si quisieras algo con ella, estarías aquí_

_- No te metas con ella… Te juro que si me doy cuenta que le hiciste daño, te mataré…_

_- ¿Cómo a Tomoe?_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Encontraron su cadáver hace unas semanas… Aún no encuentran sospechosos, al parecer fue una violación y se les fue la mano. Eso dicen, pero no fue asalto porque le dejaron un costoso collar de perlas… ¿Regalo tuyo? Te debió haber costado algo de dinero… pero nada comparado con lo que tiene Mai ¿verdad? _

_- No sigas_

_- Ella si que te movió el tapete ¿verdad hermanita? _

_- Ya deja lo de Mai en paz y yo o maté a Tomoe, ni idea tenía…_

_- Pues ahora lo sabes… supongo que no puedes volver aquí porque entonces te tomarían en cuenta… y ese escándalo más lo de Natsuki… No te conviene, ahora eres una figura pública por ser la chica de Kuga… Que patética, ser conocida por eso_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Ya me tienes harta, adiós…_

_- Te lo advierto, olvídate de la sirvienta_

_- No es asunto tuyo_

_Y colgó… al menos la hice de enojar… _

_Que rumbo tan torcido tomaron las cosas"_

***** Sara Gallagher *****

"_Ya no sabíamos como hacerle. No quería salir, no quería comer y creíamos que de algún modo u otro se iba a terminar suicidando._

_Se supone que no debería importarme, pero bueno… si me importa. Ella es una chica maravillosa, y sea lo que sea que le hallan hecho, es terrible._

_- Tienes que hacer algo_

_- Pero Arika… ya intentaron de todo, además desde que vio a Viola – sama las cosas están peor… _

_- Bueno… creo que Viola le había dicho a Mai que alejara a Natsuki de su hermana, pero no es para tanto…_

_- De todos modos, no creo que le haga ningún bien hablando con ella, ya se siente demasiado deprimida así por su sola cuenta._

_- Lo sé… pero has un intento ¿si?_

_- Esta bien…_

_Ella no quería hablar con nadie y honestamente empezando por ahí, no me va a querer ni ver._

_Así que fui a buscarla y estaba en cuarto, como había estado habitualmente… Toqué la puerta y esperaba que me mandara al diablo, pero en lugar escuché un débil 'pasa'._

_- Eres la que faltaba… Tú siempre fuiste amable conmigo Sara, ahora también vienes a decirme lo patética que soy ¿verdad?_

_- Yo no vengo a juzgarte ni a decirte nada de eso_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Mai… no me gusta verte así, haciéndote daño a ti misma, eso es todo_

_- En realidad no me dañaron tanto… Creo que si, soy yo la que se ocasionó el mayor lado…_

_- ¿Vale la pena luchar por una persona que esta con otra?_

_- Eh… no lo sé, creo que si realmente estas enamorada de esa persona vale la pena, hasta que la otra persona definitivamente te diga que no tienes esperanzas con ella._

_Y no se si Kuga Natsuki sea la persona adecuada para ella._

_- ¿Y si me dijo que solamente le diera tiempo? Yo misma le dije que con el tiempo… Ella no me dijo que no definitivamente… _

_- ¿Ya ves? Entonces no es para que te pongas así si aún hay esperanzas_

_- No se trata de Natsuki ¿sabes?_

_- ¿No?_

_- No, hace tiempo que dejo de ser Natsuki… Y en realidad no lloro por la persona que amo… No, es por mi misma, porque soy miserable y no tengo nada que ofrecerle… a lo mejor si yo hubiera sido alguien… ella no lo hubiera dudado tanto…_

_¿Por qué siento que habla de Natsuki? Pero ella dice que no, bueno, no entendí en realidad._

_- No dudes de ti entonces. No creo que seas miserable, pero siempre es bueno querer superarse. Y eso esta bien, aunque no lo hagas por demostrárselo a nadie, si no hazlo por ti, porque puedes, y lo sabes…_

_- ¿Es malo hacerlo por alguien?_

_- No, es bueno cuando una persona te motiva, pero siempre hazlo por ti… Como te explico… es decir, tu vida no depende de otra_

_- Entiendo…_

_- Si alguien no te corresponde… no quiere decir que el mundo se acaba, además de que siempre hay un nuevo día y con eso, nuevos intentos para lograr ganar el corazón de alguien… Mira, yo creo que la persona indicada, puede ser cualquiera, incluso ya hasta le has tratado y nunca pensaste en tener una relación con esa persona, pero con el tiempo, las cosas cambian y pueden ser diferentes…_

_Si, es lo que yo creo, al menos en cuestión de ella_

_- Tú puedes lograr lo que quieras Mai, pero no te menosprecies, y si esa persona cree que no vales nada porque…_

_- ¿Soy pobre?_

_- No iba a decir eso, pero si lo quieres poner así, pues si… Si esa persona cree eso, no vale la pena_

_- No es eso, es que… no me lo dijo, pero los demás le dan mucha importancia y yo…_

_- Pero nunca antes te había importado ¿o si?_

_- La verdad, no_

_- ¿Entonces? No es propio de ti armar estos escándalos Mai_

_- Yo pensé que no me iba a dejar ir tan fácil… yo creí que me encontraría con ella aquí al poco tiempo… _

_- A lo mejor no le es tan fácil abandonar las cosas_

_- Si…_

_- Yo no soy nadie para aconsejarte nada, pero creo que deberías continuar con tu vida, si esa persona te quiere, volverá a ti… como te digo, es cuestión de tiempo y ya_

_- Ah… esta bien… Creo que me comporté como una niña tonta…_

_- El amor duele Mai, pero no podemos vivir sin el… Y hay que atenernos a las consecuencias, tanto si elegimos vivir con "amor" o sin ello, tendremos que aguantarnos la soledad…_

_- Me da la impresión que has sufrido por eso_

_- No, la verdad es que yo prefiero mantenerme al margen, he visto a tanta gente sufrir por eso que prefiero mantenerme alejada…_

_- Ya veo…_

_Pues si, porque incluso cuando pienso que el amor podría entrar a mi vida, resulta que la persona en cuestión eres tú Mai… _

_- En ese caso… Sara… Eres buena para los negocios ¿verdad?_

_- Si… ¿por?_

_- ¿Te gustaría ser mi socia?_

_- ¿Socias?_

_- Aprendí mucho en el viaje respecto a cocina… y la verdad es que quisiera llevar mi negocio a otro nivel_

_- Pues por mí no hay problema, ya ves que no tengo trabajo fijo_

_- Si, lo se… Además quisiera que te salieras de ese mundo… aunque sea gradualmente, ya no quiero que te envuelvas entre el crimen y esas cosas_

_- Descuida, cada vez estoy más lejos de eso_

_- ¿Crees que es tarde para mí para entrar a la universidad?_

_- No, claro que no… Nunca es tarde para nadie_

_- Tengo entendido que hay cursos intensivos… voy a regresar… aunque primero tengo que terminar la escuela básica… maldita sea. Todo por Takumi_

_- No te preocupes, si es por superarte, no hay prisa, yo te ayudaré_

_Estaré a tu lado, aún si tú no lo quisieras así… Porque no puedo dejarte así._

_- Muchas gracias Sara_

_Soy masoquista, al querer estar así con ella, cuando se que no hay posibilidades de ser quien yo quisiera para ella._

_- No tienes que darme las gracias_

_Pero las esperanzas mueren al último, y Natsuki Kuga no es tan especial como la pintan, y menos si la hizo sufrir de esta manera._

_Me ganaré el corazón de Mai a la buena, lo haré"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Mucha gracias por todos sus comentarios, en serio. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia y la sigan apoyando. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en donde las protagonistas no salen pero las personas a su alrededor ven como todo se despedaza xD. Por cierto, ya tengo decidido casi el final y pues se llevaran una sorpresa xD pero espero que sea agradable. Aún falta para el final pero ya tengo esta historia más que armada hohoho. _

_Por cierto, la historia de vampiros se publicara hasta después del 25 para que no me atrase con esta como pasó antes. Pero de hecho ya estoy en lo que viene siendo el segundo episodio, así que no desesperen, de hecho, ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 25 de Starletts así que ya falta poco. Ya no odien a Natsuki tanto xD se le subieron los humos un poco, pero a la larga... se dará cuenta, solo les adelanto eso._

_Manden reviews!_


	25. las primeras 24 horas

**/// Las primeras 24 horas no son las más difíciles**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Tres meses. Ya pasó tanto desde que Mai se fue, y sin embargo parece que fue ayer. Parece que entre más pasa el tiempo más duele._

_- Ya te dije, que si no te gusta estar aquí vete con ella y no estés con tu carota_

_Nao… ay como me cae mal._

_- Déjame en paz_

_- ¿Nunca la localizaste?_

_- Bien sabes de buena fuente que ella cortó toda comunicación… No se porque esa actitud…_

_- A lo mejor pensó que ibas a ir tras ella_

_- Pero ella misma me dijo que no_

_- Se ve que no conoces a las mujeres Fujino, y según tú eres una mujeriega por excelencia… Cuando te dicen que no, en realidad te dicen que si_

_- Tus consejos son malos_

_- La verdad, si_

_Al fin nos quedamos en silencio. La verdad es que no puedo evitar pensar en Mai, siempre me perturbo la idea de que me simpatizaba más de lo normal y cuando ella y yo al fin cedimos a ese sentimiento… la perdí. _

_Nunca pude hablar con ella… y yo tomé la decisión de quedarme aquí, porque tampoco puedo decir que la amo._

_Según yo, la persona que amo se llama Natsuki Kuga, pero no se si es amor o simplemente estoy tan acostumbrada a ella… _

_Antes estaba segura, pero Natsuki se encargó de que mis sentimientos por ella cambiaran gradualmente…_

_- Ya se prolongó mucho la estadía aquí ¿no?_

_Le pregunté a Nao como no queriendo la cosa. Yo esperaba otra reacción, pero solamente sonrío y después de un tiempo me contestó_

_- Si, de hecho esta famosa gira… no se supone que durara tanto, se iba a terminar con los conciertos aquí…_

_- Pero se abrieron más fechas ¿no es así?_

_- Shizuru… tú solo llevas cuentas y eso ¿verdad?_

_- Si, pero solamente de la persona de Natsuki, lo que viene siendo su carrera tal cual, yo no la manejo_

_- Entonces no lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Va a grabar un álbum nuevo aquí… Tú sabes, ella ya hizo el crossover, mayormente canta en inglés, pero ahora se va a dedicar de lleno a esto… _

_- No me había dicho nada, nada_

_No puede ser posible, odio ser la que siempre se entere al último de todo_

_- Pues ya viste, se va a quedar aquí, y los productores y músicos de aquí van a estar en el proyecto, dicen que va a estar muy bien… pero como sea, lo va a grabar y va a promocionar aquí, y se van a seguir para Latinoamérica y luego otra vuelta para promocionar este segundo álbum por donde ya pasamos…_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Como lo oyes… esto que era de 9 o 11 meses, ya se va a volver de casi dos años…_

_- O sea que…_

_- Te queda otro año de viaje_

_- ¿Me queda?_

_Si, era de esperarse._

_- Nina y yo ya lo hablamos, de todos modos solo teníamos contrato para la primera gira original, y ya terminó, ahora solo estamos por hacerle el favor a Natsuki, pero es nuestro último mes aquí, ya nos vamos_

_Quise decirle 'no me dejen aquí' pero… yo no soy de esas personas._

_- Entiendo… ¿Y que van a hacer?_

_- Yo ya tuve demasiado con la música, quiero dedicarme a gastarme el dinero que he ganado y seguir con la mafia, así de simple…_

_- ¿Y Nina? Creí que le gustaba todo esto_

_- Ella es feliz mientras pueda tocar, profesionalmente o no. Además a ella no le gusta mucho esta vida… puede seguir tocando allá a menor escala… _

_No puede ser, odio tener este tipo de sentimientos, la verdad es que las voy a extrañar demasiado, pues así me sentía menos sola. Ellas compartían mi secreto…_

_- Así que pronto nos vamos a despedir_

_- Si… Pero bueno, me da gusto que al menos ustedes si estén seguras de lo que van a hacer_

_- Shizuru, no es tan difícil, si quieres a Natsuki, olvidarás a Mai y será una más de tus mujeres_

_- Pero es que no lo es_

_- En ese caso, pronto te darás cuenta de Natsuki_

_- Claro… _

_- Por cierto… ya se tardó mucho ¿no?_

_Se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero Nao y yo estábamos en la limusina esperando a Natsuki quien había entrado a una breve entrevista en un edificio, no nos dejaron acompañarla adentro._

_- Si, la verdad…_

_Natsuki ya se había tranquilizado, pero me estaba percatando de que ya no insultaba y echaba pestes de Mai como los primeros dos meses, al contrario… estaba empezando a extrañarla y mucho…_

_Yo estaba conciente de eso… no me esperaba que eso se volviera después una molestia…_

_- Las voy a extrañar…_

_Dije inconcientemente._

_- Nosotras también, pero creo que ya no nos corresponde esta vida… más vale alejarnos de lo que no es asunto nuestro._

_- Si, entiendo… pero esta bien_

_Es lo normal. Seguir adelante. Me pregunto como estará Mai ¿Ya habrá superado lo nuestro? ¿También piensa que solo fue una más para mí?_

_Las cosas con Natsuki han estado neutrales, ni bien ni mal. Pero tampoco creo que hayamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación…_

_- Tal vez y solo tal vez… cuando regreses a Japón las cosas se hayan aclarado o empeorado… Mai dijo que te esperaría ¿no? No pierdas esa esperanza_

_- Es raro que digas eso Nao, escuchar la palabra esperanza de tus labios no es propio de ti_

_- No y no lo creo firmemente. Pero si a mi me dieron una oportunidad… es decir. Nina no me ama totalmente, ella todavía piensa en Arika de esa manera, y me molesta, pero no creo que la olvide así de fácil, por eso tampoco me siento mal._

_- Vaya, yo nunca pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de problemas_

_- Yo no lo veo como un problema, pero si no te diste cuenta es porque nunca pones atención a tu alrededor Fujino_

_En eso tiene razón._

_- Ni modo así eres… _

_Y ya no me dijo nada y yo tampoco. Yo estaba jugando distraídamente con la inicial de Mai colgada a mi cuello mientras Nao mandaba mensajes en su celular, así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que Natsuki llegó._

_- Perdón la tardanza… esta gente… poco profesional_

_En realidad no estaba escuchándola, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ella y Nao se la pasaban hablando… estaba bien, Natsuki no me estaba prestando atención._

_¿Cómo dos personas tan cercanas se pueden volver tan lejanas a la vez?_

_- Shizuru_

_- Dime_

_Hasta que notó mi presencia._

_- Nao me comentaba que ya te dijo… las noticias_

_- ¿Te refieres a lo de que vamos a quedarnos aquí por largo tiempo?_

_- Si… ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

_Y aunque no lo estuviera… ¿Me dejarías ir?_

_- Supongo que si… De todos modos trabajo para ti, desde Japón no sería de mucha ayuda_

_- Eh si… pero bueno… yo pienso que sería bueno para las dos… Voy a estar grabando y será menos pesado que los conciertos, ya no habrá tanta gente como antes… Solo tu y yo en nuestros tiempos libres…_

_Nao estaba intentado no carcajearse._

_- Claro Natsuki, como digas_

_Yo no tenía interés alguno. Hay veces que ni si quiera yo me aguanto._

_Natsuki se dio cuenta y ya no me dijo nada… no hasta que estuvimos en el apartamento súper lujoso y de primer nivel que le habían dado para el tiempo que íbamos a estar ahí._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Claro, la vista es hermosa_

_Cierto, pero en Japón mi propia casa tenía una vista hermosa._

_- Escucha Shizuru… Yo… lamento todo que hice… desde el principio, solo éramos tu y yo, y así es como debió ser siempre. Tratemos de olvidar todo ¿si? Ahora solo somos tú y yo…_

_Ella me abrazó por la espalda, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro ya que yo soy más alta que ella… sentía su respiración en mi cuello._

_Debo de creerle… debo adentrarme en ella otra vez para saber si es ella lo que quiero definitivamente._

_Tomo sus manos que estaban en mi vientre…_

_- Esta bien Natsuki… te perdono_

_- O sea que si seguías molesta_

_Me lo dijo de una manera dulce, tal vez esta vez si iba a cambiar y para bien_

_- Pero ya no, te quiero mucho… y sabes que te disculpo todo, pero esta vez es de verdad, olvidaré lo de Mayo… e incluso que no significara nada que hallas anunciado que yo era tu novia oficial._

_- Sabes que si significa… Sabes que en realidad nunca tuve el valor de deshacerme de Mai por mi cuenta… hasta que ella se fue, lo hice inconcientemente, pero… en fin, lo siento tanto…_

_Cuando dice su nombre, aún siento escalofríos… pero no quiero pensar en ella, no quiero pensar que esta escena sería mejor si fuera ella quien me tuviera entre sus brazos… Mejor me concentro en Natsuki… es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tengo que pretender que no… Pero es que no puedo, no puedo obligarme a mi misma a olvidarla._

_Solo si Natsuki fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme olvidarla… Y es lo que tengo que hacer, ver si Natsuki es capaz de ganarme nuevamente…_

_- Te quedaste muy callada_

_- Lo siento… es que… es demasiado_

_- ¿El apartamento?_

_- No… Tú, eres demasiado para mí, pensé que ya no me querías Nat-su-ki_

_- Como extrañaba eso… Lo perdí de vista un tiempo, pero te juro que ya no Shizuru…_

_Y espero que así sea, por el bien de las dos._

_- No sabes como te extrañaba Shizuru, tanto…_

_Tal vez ahora se enfoca en mí porque soy la única a su alrededor._

_- Te voy a demostrar que eres la única para mí… Me deje llevar demasiado por la fama…_

_Ara… pero si todavía es famosa y se le viene más por delante…_

_- Ya no voy a dejar que se me suban los humos, lo prometo… Me dedicaré a ti_

_Pero yo ya no quiero palabras. Quiero actos. _

_- Entonces Natsuki, bésame_

_Bésame y bórrala de mi mente aunque sea unos segundos…_

_Hazme olvidarla y demuéstrame que tú eres mi dueña Natsuki._

_- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías_

_- ¿Te lo tengo que pedir siempre? Hay cosas que simplemente se tienen que hacer_

_Al fin, se dio la vuelta y con una brusquedad que no me esperaba tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo._

_Su beso era desesperado, violento y… frío._

_No había manera… el calor me había abandonado ya hace mucho tiempo._

_Mi fuego hecho mujer estaba muy lejos._

_- Shizuru… Te amo_

_- Yo también_

_¿Cuándo se acabaran las mentiras? Y no hablo solo de mi, ese 'te amo' no era más verdadero que el 'yo también' que le dije._

_Pero así estaban las cosas, ambas estábamos luchando por amarnos una a la otra, aunque sea a fuerzas…"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Ok. Yo dije que la iba a esperar. Y es cierto, pienso hacerlo… pero en mi mente y en lo más hondo de mi ser, yo pensaba que ella iba a venir tras de mí._

_Como en las comedias románticas, pero no fue así y honestamente no se si cuando la vuelva a ver la tendré de vuelta o solo me dirá que a quien ama es a Natsuki, así de sencillo._

_Natsuki… fue lindo mientras duró, pero con Shizuru, nunca creí encontrar tal pasión y eso que duró tan poco… _

_Lo nuestro se fue así como vino._

_Pero no importa ahora… Como pienso esperarla, también pienso ser la merecedora de su amor y de todo lo que es ella._

_No me es fácil, pero tengo que demostrarle a ella y a mí misma que también estoy a la altura de todo lo que dice la gente… _

_Creo que las expectativas más difíciles de alimentar son las mías._

_- ¿Estas lista?_

_- Si, Sara… gracias por venir a recogerme_

_Arika, Sara, Sergey, Erstin, Chie, Aoi… todos han sido increíbles conmigo. No se si merezco tanto apoyo…_

_- Es horrible terminar la escuela básica…_

_- A que te arrepientes de dejar la preparatoria ¿verdad?_

_Me dio una de sus sinceras sonrisas._

_- En parte, porque me hubiera evitado todo esto… pero por otra, creo que aunque Takumi no hable conmigo, se que esta bien y vivo._

_- Si… ¿Sabes? Te admiro mucho y no importa lo que diga la gente_

_- Mou… No diga eso, que me apenas_

_- Pero es la verdad. Me parece genial que quieras entrar a la universidad…_

_- Tengo que salir adelante… no me voy a quedar así nada más estancada en el salvavidas que tengo y ya_

_- Tienes razón… ¿Y que piensas estudiar?_

_- Gastronomía, quiero ser chef tal cual. Oficialmente… mi meta es tener el mejor restaurante de Tokio, y así lo haré… con lo que ya sé y aprendí mientras viajaba no me será tan difícil… pero necesito un papel que lo avale_

_- Sabes que no es necesario…_

_- Lo es… si quiero ser la mejor, voy a hacerlo. Por eso no ha sido en vano todo este tiempo, solo me facilitará las cosas, estoy segura…_

_- Tienes razón, sabes que vamos a estar contigo, que voy a estar contigo…_

_- Gracias… No sabes cuanto me has ayudado_

_Ciertamente, mis amigas han estado conmigo y sobre todo Sara pero yo extraño mucho a Shizuru y nada que yo haga o mis amigas hagan sanará mis heridas como lo haría Shizuru, pero no hay mucho que hacerle…_

_- Bueno, vámonos o llegarás tarde_

_- Claro… no quiero quedar mal _

_Se que llevará tiempo… se que no me va a ser fácil pero bueno…"_

Seis meses después.

"_Me ha costado trabajo, pero __terminé la preparatoria, bueno, no normal como debió a ver sido… No fue muy divertido, porque fueron clases especiales y me perdí de toda la diversión que conlleva ir a la escuela._

_He pasado noches__ enteras sin dormir, solo pensando en ella… Pero probablemente ella ya me olvidó._

_Un día se me ocurrió ver la televisión… gran idea. Estaban hablando de ellas. Están en Estados Unidos… y como allá es legal casarse siendo del mismo sexo en algunos lugares, hay fuertes rumores en los que se hablaban de que ellas o estaban comprometidas o ya hasta se habían casado. Como me dolió… Shizuru sonreía, pero solo era su máscara._

_O al menos eso quiero creer, ahora evito por todos los medios saber de ellas… Porque no soportaría ver la verdad._

_Prefiero continuar con mi promesa y nada más…_

_Aunque claro… Nao y Nina regresaron y aunque vienen en ocasiones no me hacen comentarios al respecto, es como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Para todo mundo es así… como si nada hubiera pasado… _

_Pero no puedo pretenderlo yo también, es doloroso, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer más que trabajar y ya._

_Aunque hay gente que me lo recuerda a cada momento como la que tengo enfrente._

_- En serio Mai, puedo destruirla… Tú solo pídemelo y vas a ver como empiezan a salirle cosas malas_

_- No Chie, ya déjala por la paz ¿si?_

_Mi amiga ha insistido en hacerle mala publicidad a Natsuki, pero aunque quisiera, eso solo afectaría Shizuru y es caer bajo de todos modos._

_- Pero Mai… vamos_

_- No Chie… ahora lo único que quiero es seguir con mi vida… me falta la universidad y eso es pesado… mucho_

_- Pan comido. Además todas vamos a ser socias ¿no? Ese restaurante tuyo va a ser la bomba, te lo digo._

_- Eso espero_

_Nadie lo sabe, pero lo hago para que deje de ser yo un cero a la izquierda. _

_- ¡Arika! ¡Apaga eso!_

_Que yo no quiera ver televisión o escuchar el radio, no quiere decir que mis empleados no puedan…_

_- Déjala Chie… Solo es música_

_- ¿Y si la pasan?_

_- Me da igual_

_A pesar de todo, no creo que me afecte tanto escuchar la música de Natsuki, no tolero verla con Shizuru, pero se que la música es cosa suya y nada más._

_- Bueno… conste que no te lo advertí._

_Yo no sabía nada de ingles cuando me fui de aquí, pero ahora que estuve en la escuela lo tuve que aprender. _

_La canción que están pasando en la radio… Esta si me afecta más que escuchar a Natsuki, porque me recuerda a Shizuru._

_[I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you knew that we were different, completely

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to

And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take

We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl

But I should have thought of that before we kissed...

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed ]

_Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera fuimos novias nunca… Tal vez sobrevaloré lo mío con Shizuru más de lo que fue en realidad._

_Pero Mai, tienes que concentrarte, tienes que hacerlo. Por ti, no vas a quedarte a la sombra de Natsuki, tú le puedes ofrecer más y lo sabes…_

_Yo también voy a ser famosa… a mi modo"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_De verdad que he tratado. Me ha costado como nunca no tomar nada. Me siento sola, sin amigos… abandonada._

_¿Por qué cuando se fue Mai me sentí abandonada? Si siempre dije que yo no quería nada con ella y estaba segurísima de lo que estaba sintiendo por Shizuru en ese momento._

_Lo chistoso es que los primeros meses no lo sentí, es más hasta estaba furiosa y solía clamar que era mejor que se hubiera ido. Fue hasta después que lo sentí._

_Shizuru se ha portado muy bien conmigo… casi volvimos a ser las mismas de siempre… pero solo en apariencia, a veces ella esta tan encerrada en si misma…_

_Como sea, mi nuevo álbum esta casi listo, aunque me lo han regresado varias veces que porque las canciones no son lo suficientemente comerciales, que si todas hablan de lo mismo… pero me vale._

_- Natsuki…_

_- ¿Qué pasó amor?_

_Aunque no puedo decir si amo a Mai o no. Es que no se… más bien creo que la manera en la que se fue no fue la correcta. Tal vez solo sea eso._

_- ¿Hoy no vas a ir al estudio…?_

_- Si, solo termino de escribir unas frases_

_- ¿Canción nueva?_

_- Si… es que no les gustó la última a los ejecutivos… al parecer esto tomó más tiempo del necesario, o eso me dijeron, están molestos._

_- ¿Puedo ver?_

_- Eh… no… Espera a que salga ¿si? Es que no me gusta enseñarlas antes de tiempo_

_- ¿Dice algo malo?_

_- No… Shizuru, no empieces, la vas a ver cuando tengas que verla si es que la aprueban_

_- Esta bien, ya no te molestes_

_- No me molesto… es que es mi trabajo, se lo que hago…Y tú sabes que s lo que hago_

_- Entonces lo siento_

_- Ya, déjalo así… A propósito… ¿Quieres viajar conmigo en la nueva y gira y la promoción?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- Podría arreglar las cosas para que te quedes aquí si quisieras…_

_- ¿Y que voy a hacer aquí sola Natsuki?_

_Ahora la molesta es otra._

_- Yo nada más decía, fue duro ¿no?_

_- Pero entonces fue otra situación ¿recuerdas?_

_- Vale, vale ya no te enojes._

_No me esperaba que llegara y me abrazara por detrás… _

_- ¿Vamos a intentarlo? ¿Si?_

_- Creí que eso estábamos haciendo…_

_- No lo sé… Tú ya no la extrañas ¿verdad?_

_La verdad es que si. Extrañaba tanto a Mai._

_- No… Bueno, me voy, que ya es tarde_

_- Te estaré esperando_

_- Si, pero puedes salir a distraerte ¿vale?_

_- Ya se…_

_Shizuru igual ha estado muy rara desde que Mai se fue… demasiado rara. No se porque, pero tengo la impresión de que no esta muy entusiasmada con la idea de estar conmigo._

_Esa impresión me dio, pero tal vez sea porque me escuchó decirle a Mai que no significaba nada y pues a quien le va a gustar que le digan eso._

_Antes nos era muy fácil hablar… siempre supe que estaba yo sola en este mundo, pero con Shizuru a mi lado, era como si ya hubiera ganado todo lo que me merecía en esta vida._

_Sin embargo, ahora está tan lejana de lo que solía ser._

_Yo pensé que ella era lo que quería, y ahora que la tengo y no tengo a Mai, siento que es quien necesito._

_Ella no me… asfixiaba._

_Eso es lo que siento con ella… Me ahogo con Shizuru._

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_- Lamento llegar tarde Mr. Smith_

_- No hay problema… pero espero que esta vez traigas algo bueno_

_El hombre me dice que no hay problema, pero me fulmina con la mirada… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

_- En ese caso… ¿Puedo mostrarle? _

_- ¿Desea interpretarla?_

_- Por supuesto Mr. Smith, creo que esta si es la buena… y quiero que la escuche, no solo que la lea_

_- Pero claro niña… vamos_

_El estudio se había convertido en mi refugio… y eso que yo no estaba realmente convencida de lo que estaba haciendo y no me sentía con la inspiración suficiente de hacerlo._

_[Te extraño_

Como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas  
Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas  
No estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño

Te extraño  
Cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río  
Cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío  
Porque te siento como algo muy mío

Te extraño  
Como los arboles extrañan el otoño  
En esas noches que no concilio el sueño  
No te imaginas amor, como te extraño.

Te extraño en cada paso que siento solitario  
Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario  
Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño

Te extraño  
Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores  
Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores  
Por lo que quieras no se, pero te extraño  
Te extraño, te extraño.]

_En realidad no era nada novedoso y tenía un par de canciones similares en el álbum pero parecía que esta si les había gustado. _

_Y creo que ahora después de volverla a escuchar… no me ha gustado, creo que la debí haber hecho mejor._

_- Creo que ya tenemos lo que nos hacía falta señorita Kuga…_

_- Gracias_

_- Gracias a ti… Lo mejor será grabarla cuanto antes para empezar con la post producción del nuevo disco ¿Le parece?_

_- Claro_

_Para mi mejor, pues yo ya tengo ganas de estar trabajando y estar ocupada. ¿Por qué cuando pienso que ya superé esa etapa siempre pienso en ella?_

_No importa cuanto tiempo pase aquí, cuando llegue a casa, la que me va a estar esperando es otra y no la chica que debió estar aquí…"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Es tiempo de continuar con mi vida, me dije la mañana en la que me di cuenta que habían pasado meses desde que alguno de mis conocidos en Japón me dijera algo de Mai._

_Todo mundo me decían cosas como: 'esta bien' 'le esta echando ganas'__. Pero nada más… pero después nadie ya me decía nada. _

_A veces siento que la gente cree que me aproveché de Mai como lo hice de tantas. Si Natsuki lo supiera, seguramente diría lo mismo… seguramente pensaría lo mismo. Seguro. Solo tenemos segura una cosa en la vida, y esa es la muerte._

_Pero en este caso yo también tengo segura otra cosa, mi mala reputación._

_Cuando eres joven no piensas las cosas y las haces sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas tendrán a futuro. _

_Natsuki también esta distante, pero ya dije, estoy dispuesta a aguantar con ella hasta el final… si cuando regresamos__ las cosas son diferentes, si es que regresamos porque me parece que a este paso siempre vamos a estar aquí…_

_Ahora me siento sola, y como que soy un adorno más para Natsuki, como un complemento, y eso a veces, porque a veces solo soy un obstáculo en su carrera o eso dice su manager, estúpido Takeda._

_No es que no halla nada que hacer, sino que estando sola no dan ganas de hacer nada._

_Las horas pasan y lo mejor que se me ocurre para pasar el tiempo, es ver la televisión… nada interesante, nada._

_Me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché una canción… _

_[Insertar canción]_

_No me recuerda a Mai, si no a Natsuki ¿Qué fue de nuestro amor? No es que yo no la ame, si no que ella ya no me ama a mí, porque a mí me sería tan fácil volver a amarla como siempre lo he hecho, como se supone que debe de ser… _

_Me quedé dormida aún contra mi voluntad, recuerdo haber derramado algunas lágrimas. Todo ya esta a oscuras y Natsuki no ha llegado a casa, pues no escucho ruido._

_Poco después noto que no esta oscuro del todo… Hay luz, muy tenue… Huele a comida y no solo eso, si no que es algo delicioso._

_Me levantó y afortunadamente mi ropa no esta tan arrugada…_

_- ¿Ya despertaste?_

_Casi me mata del susto, Natsuki estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa con velas._

_¿Una cena romántica? Pensé que solo pasaba en las películas._

_- Natsuki… No me estoy quejando pero… ¿A que se debe la ocasión?_

_- Ya terminé mi parte en la elaboración del disco… pero no es eso lo que estamos celebrando… _

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Quiero celebrar que estamos juntas… pese a todo ¿no? Y que… bueno… Vamos a intentarlo ¿no? Como me dijiste en la mañana_

_- Natsuki…_

_- Bueno, yo no soy buena cocinando, pero… espero que te guste_

_No puedo ver comida sin pensar en ella. Y no puedo dejar de comer. Me prometí a mi misma que ya no iba a pensar en ella, pero es imposible._

_Aunque la comida se ve bien, se que ella no la hizo… _

_- No me veas así… La compré…_

_- Me lo imaginaba… pero, esta bien la intención es lo que cuenta…_

_- Lo siento… soy mala para estas cosas_

_- No es cierto_

_Al menos lo intenta._

_- Entonces… ¿Me concedes esta pieza?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Natsuki me extendió su mano y yo la tomé y me jaló hacia ella, puso sus manos en mi cintura._

_- ¿Bailas conmigo?_

_- Pero… No hay música_

_- No, claro que no… pero no se necesita para bailar_

_Yo sabía que Natsuki le daba una pena horrible el baile, pero así a la luz de las velas comenzamos a dar vueltas por la sala, Natsuki tarareaba algo y la verdad es que me sentí feliz, nunca habíamos hecho algo así._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Si… hay que quedarnos así Natsuki_

_Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y así estuvimos un rato más, su cuerpo estaba calientito… Ya tenía tiempo que no estábamos así._

_Me miró y acercó su rostro al mío, al poco tiempo sentí sus labios en los míos y en sus dos esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, no me vi a mi misma, si no a Mai._

_¿Nunca se va a acabar?_

_- Shizuru… eh… vamos a comer ¿si?_

_- Claro_

_Y comimos en silencio, habíamos vuelto a lo de antes, apagadas y oscuras… ¿Por qué? No lo sé. _

_Si ella me lo permite la puedo volver a amar igual o más que antes. Pero mientras ella quiera… Tengo mi decisión hecha, no puedo dejar a mí Natsuki, no ahora"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Primera canción: Ex - girlfriend por No Doubt y la segunda Te extraño de Luis Miguel (no se burlen xD) Desde hace mas de un año que se me ocurrio esta parte de esta historia con esa canción y como no incluirla._

_Espero que sigan mandando comentarios!_


	26. hive 25

**/// Hive 25**

***** Nina Wong *****

"_Nunca había hecho esto, pero quería que ella me viera. No… que no me viera, que me escuchara…_

_[There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

__

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

Or maybe I'm just blind...

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

_Estábamos en el café de Mai, donde ella nunca estaba pues se la pasaba en la escuela. Pero estaba Sergey, Nao, Arika, Erstin, Chie, Aoi y Sara y todos me miraban con cara de sorpresa._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Nina… tú… ¿Compusiste esa canción?- Preguntó Sergey_

_- Solo la música, la letra la escribió una amiga…_

_La cual no estaba presente, pero tenía un talento increíble… Tal vez Nao si se dio cuenta de que 'amiga' me dejó cantar. Mai había estado escribiendo y era muy buena._

_- Si sigues así puedes ser más famosa que la Natsuki_

_- Gracias Nao_

_Aunque yo solo quería que alguien notara que yo estaba allí, solo quería que Arika me notara aunque sea un poco._

_- Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe de algo de ella?_

_Sergey habló de pronto y todos lo miraban._

_- ¿De la Natsuki?_

_Nao últimamente le llamaba así a Natsuki, al parecer su amistad se deterioró mucho con todo lo que ha pasado._

_- No, la verdad es que no he hablado con ella, no he tenido nada de tiempo_

_- Pues yo supe que ya sacó su nuevo álbum y le ha ido muy, pero muy bien… Aunque no lo he escuchado…_

_Chie lo decía distraídamente mientras redactaba algo en su computadora._

_- ¿Ah si? Vaya… debe estar insoportable_

_- Vamos Nao, no debe ser tan malo – le dije, aunque no muy segura._

_- Va a hacer otra gira, la cuál va a terminar aquí…_

_- ¿En serio Chie – chan? Eso quiere decir que pronto estará aquí…_

_- Ni tan pronto Aoi, otros 7 meses al menos… o más_

_- ¿Tanto?_

_- Si… _

_- Aunque… ¿Qué va a pasar con Mai?_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio. Solo Nao y yo sabíamos la verdad… a Mai le interesaba poco Natsuki. _

_- Supongo que seguirá con su vida – dijo Sergey_

_- A propósito… hay algo que quiero comentarte Sergey_

_- ¿Qué pasa Chie?_

_- Natsuki… tiene una fijación enfermiza con Shizuru, o al menos eso pienso_

_- Ja, ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Bueno, tú sabes… yo me prometí a mi misma hacerle un escándalo por lastimar a Mai, y en eso ando, y me encontré con que la noviecita de Shizuru, Tomoe. ¿Si la ubicas no?_

_- Ah si, ¿Qué hay con ella? Era manager de Natsuki, y un día se desapareció…_

_- Pues, la encontraron muerta en un contenedor de basura_

_- ¡¿En serio?!_

_Todo mundo estaba alterado por esa noticia… Yo si que recuerdo a Tomoe, una mujer hipócrita. Siempre me dio esa impresión al menos._

_- Si… ¿Crees que Natsuki la halla matado?_

_- Que directa. La verdad no lo sé, a mí nunca me dijo nada…_

_- No creo que la Natsuki haya matado a Tomoe, se odiaban, pero no creo que halla llegado a tanto…_

_- Nao tiene razón, sería demasiado incluso para ella Chie – chan_

_Aoi, Nao y Sergey estaban bastante seguros de lo que estaban diciendo. Y yo tampoco creo que Natsuki halla matado… y menos por Shizuru, porque según lo que yo viví. No la quiere tanto así._

_- Bueno, el tiempo vuela… la verdad es que extraño a Natsuki, pero se ve que ya perdió el piso…_

_Sergey bebió un sorbo de café y todos volvieron a lo suyo._

_Yo no quisiera perder el piso, no quiero ser famosa. Solo me gusta disfrutar de la música y hasta ahí, yo no quiero que me pase lo de Natsuki, pero en cierta forma, somos iguales…"_

***** ****Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Todos los días se han vuelto iguales… Todos… Me aburro, me aburren. Yo misma me aburro a mi misma._

_Estoy hastiada…_

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_- ¿Hum?_

_Ni siquiera puedo dormir bien a pesar de que todas las noches hay alguien conmigo, me mantiene a salvo de mi misma… por el momento._

_- ¿No puedes dormir?_

_- No…_

_El insomnio me esta matando, y lentamente, a veces Shizuru se duerme y no se da cuenta y le puedo decir que si he dormido a pesar de que no._

_- ¿Quieres hablar?_

_- Claro… _

_- ¿De que quieres hablar?_

_- No sé Shizuru… de lo que sea_

_- ¿No estas emocionada por esta segunda gira? Te va a llevar a más lugares…_

_- Si, la verdad es que sí_

_El mundo me estaba quedando chiquito. _

_- Pero no te ves tan feliz…_

_- Es que me siento muy cansada… además no sé… ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos una banda? Todo era más divertido… Luego al menos estaban Nina y Nao… pero ahora… Si no fuera por ti… estaría sola_

_- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?_

_- Mis amigos ya no me hablan, les hablo por teléfono y no me contestan…_

_- No creo que sea por eso que no te hablan, es que están ocupados…_

_Hago un enorme esfuerzo para no ir a tomar todas las noches… me cuesta mucho trabajo, si no fuera por Shizuru… estaría perdida._

_- Pero te tengo ti ¿verdad? _

_- Sabes que si… que siempre voy a estar contigo, a tu lado, porque tu estarás conmigo también_

_- Me dices cosas tan bonitas… no se si me las merezco…_

_- Yo te amo Natsuki, lo demás… pues ya sale sobrando, te lo merezcas o no… yo te amo_

_Me abrazó y pude dormirme… con la seguridad de que ella estaba ahí._

_Pero los días seguían iguales, entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas… fanáticas. _

_Shizuru._

_¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Las cosas no deberían de ser así… No puedo disfrutar de lo que me he ganado… Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Es culpa, y nada más que culpa. Traté a Mayo como basura y a Mai un poco peor._

_Soy una estúpida… ¿Por qué es que hice lo que hice?_

_Gran idea de que dos chicas se pelearan abiertamente por mí… y una salía sobrando._

_Pero creo que al final, no era Shizuru la que debía quedarse… no era ella._

_Porque si hubiera sido ella, no sentiría este enorme vació en todo mí ser, no sentiría que algo me hiciera falta… _

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes…?_

_Me siento deprimida y muy mal… y lo peor de todo es Shizuru, le agradezco todo lo que ella hace por mí… pero, realmente yo… me esta molestando su presencia._

_Los días siguen pasando, sin nada especial… sin nada nuevo… lo odio. Odio todo esto… entrevistas sin sentido y yo mintiendo con Shizuru, a veces me pregunto si Shizuru no siente otra cosa._

_Con esto me refiero… tanto pensábamos que Mai era la que quería aprovecharse de mi fama y Shizuru se ve tan cómoda contestando preguntas, yendo a eventos, dejándose fotografiar… lo odio._

_Me molesta. _

_Al principio pensé que solamente quería que ella fuera mía y que nadie más la mirara, pero no es eso, me da igual. Ella me da igual._

_Yo quiero terminar con esto e irme a Japón."_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Ella cree que no me doy cuenta. Cree que soy estúpida._

_[En la vida hay amores que nunca_

pueden olvidarse  
Imborrables momentos que siempre  
guarda al corazon

Pero aquello que un dia nos hizo  
temblar de alegria  
Es mentira que hoy pueda olvidarse  
con un nuevo amor  
He besado otras bocas buscando  
nuevas anciedades  
Y otros brazos extranos me extrechan  
llenos de emocion  
Pero solo consiguen hacerme recordar los tuyos  
Que Inolvidable mente viviran en mi

Inolvidable, Inolvidable

Pero aquello que un dia nos hizo  
temblar de alegria  
Es mentira que hoy pueda olvidarse  
con un nuevo amor  
He besado otras bocas buscando  
nuevas anciedades  
Y otros brazos extranos me extrechan  
llenos de emocion  
Pero solo consiguen hacerme recordar los tuyos  
Que Inolvidable mente viviran en mi  
Que Inolvidable mente viviran en m]

_Después de escuchar esa canción… ¿Tu que pensarías? Obviamente que ella extraña a alguien más, alguien que no esta con ella._

_Se la pasa deprimida. A veces no me habla, no quiere que la toque, no quiere que la bese… _

_Pero eso sí, en frente de toda la gente, soy su novia, me abraza, me besa, me toma de la mano…_

_Estoy viviendo una mentira… o más bien le ayudo a construir una mentira._

_Lo peor de todo, es que ella cree que la ama, ella cree eso firmemente. Natsuki cree que ama a Mai._

_Cuando lo que siente, es un vació porque no esta conforme con su vida, con lo que tiene y con lo que eligió… ella no esta preparada para ninguna relación._

_Y menos conmigo, yo no suelo salir con niñas, y ella se esta comportando como una._

_Para mí, la vida seguía, no importaba si Natsuki ya no me hacía caso, si ya no me veía atractiva. _

_Las demás mujeres no compartían su opinión, ah si… las extranjeras… como resistirse a mí… ¿Cómo podrían? ¿Y como puedo yo resistirme a ellas?_

_Tan hermosas, tan inexploradas._

_Lo siento, pero yo no nací para ser santa o monja. Soy lo que soy… y soy una mujer que no es de cartón._

_Necesito de esto… necesito… que me necesiten. Y perdón el juego de palabras, pero es la verdad…_

_No se si se da cuenta o no. La verdad es que me viene valiendo, esto es lo que ella temía al final del día ¿no?_

_Pues sus peores pesadillas se cumplieron… Y no le estoy siendo infiel, porque para mí que esa relación ya había terminado desde hace mucho… lo siento por ella. Porque con esta actitud lo que se está ganando es que se va a quedar sola._

_No le puedo echar toda la culpa a ella, pero yo siempre le cumplí a pesar de cómo me trataba a veces, a pesar de desconfiar de mí… le perdoné que anduviera con Mai y conmigo al mismo tiempo. Le perdoné lo de Mayo… ¿Qué mas quiere de mí?_

_A lo mejor no tengo dignidad, pues sería mejor irme si es que ya no siento nada por ella… pero quiero rescatarlo._

_Quisiera rescatar nuestro amor… o al menos no quiero dejarla sola, cuando estemos en Japón ya no será solo mi responsabilidad. Ya no estará sola…_

_Tal vez lo que me revienta es el hecho de que estoy celosa. Natsuki todavía la quiere… Pero Mai es mía. Mía, solo mía"_

- ¿Shizuru?

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero

- Yo también Natsuki, yo también…

Nadie las estaba viendo. No tenían porque fingir, sin embargo, lo hicieron.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Al fin! Llegamos al infame capítulo 25. De hecho es corto, pero me emocioné ya que mañana publicaré la segunda parte de Leyenda de Sangre y Plata. Recuerden que este capítulo es el 25 aunque diga 26, ya que el 13 tuvo dos partes. Como sea, espero mañana ya este publicado =). Respecto a este fic, adelanto que va a tener poco más de 30 episodios, así que ya falta poco. No se desilusionen las fans del ShizNats, porque esta historia no se acaba hasta que se acaba y también las fans del Mai/Shiz no se desanimen. Las que tienen que desanimarse son las fans de MaiNats porque esas si no van a volver muajaja. Espero que sigan mandando reviews y les agradezco por las enteriores y por seguir apoyando la historia. Las canciones que aparecen aquí son: When I'm Gone - 3 doors down y Inolvidable de Luis Miguel.

Nos vemos pronto :3


	27. 26 years and

**/// 26 years now since I've just ****begun to understand my intimate is no one**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Siento su mirada furiosa clavándose en toda mi existencia, sus ojos me miran con enfado, como nunca antes. Pero no hay problema. Demuéstrame que tanto me odias, demuéstrame como eres en realidad, Natsuki Kuga._

_Ya estoy harta de sus depresiones y su teatro. No tengo porque seguir aguantándola, pero resulta que no puedo irme._

_- ¿O sea que soy tu novia de alquiler? Para eso hay servicios ¿sabes?_

_- No seas ridícula, vamos. Arréglate y ya vámonos._

_- No voy a ir contigo_

_- ¿Por? No me digas que tienes mejores cosas que hacer Shizuru_

_- Pues si_

_Tengo una cita con una hermosa brasilera. Claro, estando en Río no puedo dejar de probar los platillos locales._

_- Eres insufrible Shizuru… ya déjate de payasadas_

_- Yo no recuero haber firmado un contrato o algo que me obligue a pretender_

_- No estamos pretendiendo nada Shizuru, creí que íbamos a intentarlo_

_- Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero yo no veo avance Natsuki, no lo veo… _

_- Eso es porque siempre me estas evitando Shizuru_

_- ¿Yo te evito? No me hagas reír, eres tú la que siempre me esta evitando y siempre estas acordándote de ella…_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Mejor ya déjame en paz_

_- ¿Pues sabes qué? Si no vas conmigo yo no voy al evento y eso se va a poner peor._

_- Eres una chantajista._

_No me quedaba de otra que ir con Natsuki, lo cuál me molestaba mucho._

_- ¿Ya ves que no es tan terrible?_

_- ¿En serio? Daría lo que fuera para morirme ahora mismo._

_- Que simpática eres Shizuru… _

_Claro. Pasar del amor al odio no fue nada difícil en realidad. Si yo le era desagradable, imagínense como era para mi aguantar a Natsuki… definitivamente era algo terrible. _

_Toda la gente nos observaba… _

_Ya tenía rato Natsuki en la gira por América, y faltaba la Europea… y yo lo que quería era regresar a mi país. Ya no tanto por Mai, si no por largarme lejos de Natsuki._

_- Mañana regresamos a Los Ángeles… _

_- ¿Todavía vamos a estar en Estados Unidos?_

_Maldición, esto es increíble._

_- No pongas esa cara ¿quieres?_

_- Solo tengo una cara_

_- Estamos llamando la atención_

_- Si no te gusta Natsuki, bien sabes que podrías dejarme ir_

_- No lo voy a hacer_

_Claro, porque la voy a dejar en la vergüenza. Imposible._

_- ¿Quieres comportarte?_

_- ¿Y tú quieres dejar de beber tanto Natsuki?_

_- No estoy bebiendo _

_- ¿Y esa copa que tienes en tus lindas manos?_

_- Es la primera_

_- Si, pero será de la segunda ronda_

_- Ya déjame_

_- No tú déjame_

_- Pues ya no me hables_

_- ¿Yo? Tú no me hables a mí… ¡No me ignores!_

_- No que ya no te hablara, si eres tú la que no puede vivir sin mí_

_- Que modesta eres, pero me importa más este chicharito- le dije tomando un pequeño guisante de una de las charolas de los bocadillos- Mira es más bonito y tierno, más que Natsuki y sobre todo no me fastidia y no piensa en la zanahoria_

_- ¿Cómo sabes? Lo que pasa es que eres muy creída Shizuru, nunca piensas en los demás y mucho menos en ese pequeño chícharo_

_- Pero si la única que piensa en sí misma eres tú, y no metas a mí chícharo en esto que no es su asunto, tú siempre quieres involucrar a quienes no te afectan para afectarlos, si la gran diva es miserable que todos sean miserables._

_- Pues ese chícharo ya es miserable al estar a tú lado_

_- ¡Déjalo ya! Todo lo quieres abarcar y nada más me quieres fastidiar._

_- ¡Dame al chícharo!_

_-¿Qué? Claro que no, es mío, siempre estuvo ahí y no le prestaste atención hasta que yo lo hice, además no quiere ir contigo…_

_- Que me lo des, no le interesa estar contigo, no le convienes porque después te olvidarás de el para irte con la papa_

_- No digas eso, mi chícharo es más interesante que aquel tubérculo- era el colmo, estuvimos forcejeando por la atención de un chícharo._

_Y así se pasó toda la noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente… nos topamos con la cruda realidad._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?! Me están arruinando…_

_- Entonces, estás despedido Takeda_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Yo estaba feliz bebiendo un jugo de naranja._

_- No… no puedes despedirme Natsuki…_

_- Lástima, porque me crispas los nervios_

_- ¡¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir Fujino?!_

_- Ara… ¿Y de qué? La verdad es que no entiendo por qué Masashi – kun nos grita_

_Me pasó un periódico en portugués._

_- No sé portugués_

_- No falta ser un genio_

_Había una foto mía y de Natsuki gritándonos en la fiesta de ayer._

_- Ah_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Solo dirás ah?_

_- Pues… si. No sabía que estábamos siendo observadas_

_- Eso si ya no te lo creo… Estás afectando la carrera de Natsuki_

_- Entonces… ¿Puedo irme?_

_- No, eso la arruinaría más_

_Dios mío… A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mai fuera la que se hubiera quedado? _

_No se si las cosas procederían de la misma manera._

_Yo no soporto a la Natsuki de malas, la deprimida… No la aguanto y ya._

_- ¿No pueden llevar la fiesta en paz?_

_- Pues dile a Shizuru, yo trato de llevarlo todo bien_

_- ¿Apoco si Natsuki?_

_- ¿Ves Takeda? Ya viste que la que empieza es Shizuru_

_- Por amor de Dios… ¡Se estaban peleando por un chícharo! ¡Un chícharo!_

_- Ah… Sato – kun_

_- ¿Le pusiste un nombre a un chícharo?_

_Takeda estaba totalmente fuera de si y yo estaba feliz de divertirme y molestarle un rato._

_- Tiene derecho a un nombre… _

_- ¡¿Todavía guardas ese chícharo?! _

_Natsuki estaba también súper enojada._

_- Ara… Es mi único amigo_

_Lo sé, es estúpido. Pero de algo me tengo que divertir ya que me perdí la oportunidad de estar con una hermosa mujer._

_- Shizuru… eres imposible_

_- Natsuki… ojala que se estrelle el avión_

_Se me quedó viendo y se quedó quieta, al fin me dejó en paz… al menos durante un tiempo._

_- ¿De verdad tienes aún el chícharo?_

_- Sí… ¿por?_

_- Dámelo_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Tú no lo quieres_

_- ¿Y tú si?_

_- Tú no quieres a nadie_

_- Mira quien lo dice Natsuki_

_Me tuvo a mí y me despreció, tuvo a Mai y lo mismo. Ella no quiere a nadie. Es lo que me estoy dando cuenta, definitivamente es de las personas que cuando tienen algo no lo valoran. Y quieren algo mientras más imposible es y cuando al fin lo tienen ya no les importa en absoluto._

_Cuando yo le era algo imposible e inalcanzable me deseaba… y cuando me tenía a su merced… me dejó. Como cuando te cansas de un juguete…_

_Ay Natsuki… si vieras que por ti mi vida hubiera dado… y no por compromiso, si no porque realmente me hacías sentir… especial. Pero no lo soy, al menos para ti, no lo soy._

_Otra vez de regreso a la unión americana, las cosas estaban igual que siempre, para ella y para mí._

_- Oye Natsuki… ¿Me puedo quedar aquí hasta que acabes con la gira?_

_- ¿Qué? Claro que no_

_- Pero… me habías dicho antes que si quería…_

_- Antes, ahora ya no se puede. Son condiciones de la disquera…_

_- ¿Sabes que me estas reteniendo a la fuerza?_

_- ¿En serio? Creo que siempre fue tu voluntad seguirme_

_Si, fue mi voluntad, y lo hice porque quise pero creo que finalmente no era lo que me haría feliz a fin de cuentas._

_- Escucha Natsuki… el pelearnos no nos va a llevar a ningún lado…_

_- Shizuru… ¿Has escuchado la frase 'haz el amor, no la guerra'?_

_- ¿Eh? Si… ¿por…?_

_Pero mi pregunta no fue contestada, porque ya tenía a Natsuki pegada a mis labios._

_- Mejor no peleamos ¿si?_

_- Natsuki…_

_Esta bien, no soy de piedra y me dejo llevar, pero… no es lo mismo. Es como todas esas mujeres que tomé… pero al final sigo sin sentir nada. Es decir… una cosa es hacerlo como una 'necesidad' del cuerpo, pero otra cosa es hacerlo por la 'necesidad' que te causa la persona en cuestión._

_Antes sentía eso con Natsuki, la necesitaba tanto… y no solo de esa manera, si no que la necesitaba tanto como respirar._

_Aún si ella y yo no hubiéramos intimado tanto, me conformaba con tenerla cerca de mí… con verla, con escucharla… _

_Pero al final, logró ser como las demás chicas con las que estuve y ya._

_Con Mai, empezó así… creí que mi cuerpo la necesitaba… pero resulta que era yo la que la necesita…_

_- ¿Estas bien Shizuru?_

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Normalmente no te quedas tan pensativa… ¿Lo hice mal?_

_- Para nada, eres muy buena… debe ser por la práctica…_

_- ¿Práctica? ¿Qué? No… Shizuru… yo no me he acostado con nadie más… bueno, Mai y… Mayo. Pero nada más_

_No quería saberlo._

_- ¿Ara? ¿Natsuki no le da placer a sus groupies?_

_- No inventes, yo nunca haría algo así… _

_Se lo que yo siento. Se lo que me hacen sentir las demás mujeres, se lo que me hace sentir Natsuki y lo que siento con Mai… pero ¿Qué sentirá Natsuki?_

_Tal vez sea retorcido pensar en eso… pero realmente quisiera saberlo, pero no puedo preguntarlo, no puedo._

_- ¿Ves? Ya te quedaste en la luna otra vez_

_- Solo estaba pensando… ¿Con quien te acostaste más?_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- ¿Con quien te acostaste más?_

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_- Perdón, no creí que te alteraras tanto_

_- Estas loca, tú bien sabes quien tiene aquí mayor experiencia en esto, eres tú…_

_- Natsuki sabe todo sobre mí… ¿Yo no puedo saber lo mismo…?_

_- Es que es vergonzoso… Pero si tanto lo quieres saber… creo que fue contigo…_

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_No me lo esperaba._

_- No sé… te dije 'creo' porque… tal vez haya sido con Mayo, pero en realidad no lo recuerdo bien… como me la pasaba alcoholizada no lo recuerdo con exactitud_

_- Entiendo… y… con… _

_- ¿Mai? _

_Me costaba preguntar y ahora me arrepentía de haberlo hecho._

_- Bueno, Shizuru… la verdad es que la primera vez que lo hice, fue con ella. Pero no por eso no las pasábamos haciéndolo… no, de hecho tú eres la única persona con quien lo he hecho así… pero para serte honesta… me daba miedo con Mai. No se porque…_

_¿Miedo? Si… se ese sentimiento._

_- ¿Entonces soy muy mala?_

_- No, Natsuki… es que… _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ya no te amo_

_Lo dije. Lo dije…"_

***** Chie Harada *****

"_Cada semana es lo mismo, no importa que pasen días o meses, siempre en mi trabajo me toca ver un nuevo chisme de Natsuki. Que bebe mucho, que se mete drogas, que tiene muchos escándalos sexuales… en fin._

_Aunque esos en mi opinión, no son los peores, los peores son los de las peleas entre ella y Shizuru. Que se gritan, que se agraden físicamente, que no pueden estar en el mismo lugar… incluso que se gritan por un chícharo, claro, esa si no me la creo, de seguro que son puras exageraciones._

_Yo no le digo nada a Mai pero… a veces siento que esta muy tranquila respecto a lo que pasó con Natsuki, aunque simplemente podría ser que no quiere saber nada de ella por obvias razones._

_- Chie_

_- ¿Qué quieres Nao?_

_- ¿Por qué la agresividad? Solo te saludo_

_- Es que estoy de malas… me tocó redactar un artículo de Fujino y Kuga_

_- ¿Ah si?_

_- Si… que fastidio… _

_- ¿Y ahora de que pelean?_

_- Pues… lo más reciente es que dicen que Natsuki se acuesta con quien sea y Shizuru también…_

_- ¿En serio? Esa si no me la creo_

_- ¿No?_

_- Natsuki… ella no es así, siempre fue muy… tímida. Al menos en ese aspecto y de Fujino si lo creo_

_No se porque, pero Nao volteó a ver a Mai de pronto._

_- Como sea… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?_

_- Si… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Aoi?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas tan de pronto?_

_- Digo_

_- Pues bien, ella es mi mejor amiga y parece que Sergey la hace feliz_

_- El imbécil de Sergey es un buen hombre, esta mal que yo lo diga, pero lamentablemente es así… _

_- Sí, lo se…_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer si se casan?_

_Se que el color abandonó mi rostro en cuanto me dijo eso._

_- El… ¿Le va a pedir matrimonio?_

_Nao estaba seria, así que era cierto._

_- Lo siento_

_- No… digo… Ella no lo sabe ¿verdad?_

_- No, y no le vayas a decir nada… Te lo digo para que te vayas preparando_

_- Si… gracias… demonios._

_- La dejaste ir muy fácil_

_- Ya sé… ni me digas._

_- El amor… es una peste_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes problemas con Nina?_

_- No, ninguno…_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Nada, no es nada…_

_- Veo a Mai muy tranquila… Creo que en realidad lo de Natsuki es pasajero… bueno, la verdad es que me da la impresión de que esta deprimida pero… no por Natsuki, no sé… esta raro._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_Yo se que Nao sabe algo…_

_- Nao… ¿Pasó algo en ese viaje?_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Todo mundo nos enteramos de lo de Mayo y Natsuki… pero ¿ocurrió algo más?_

_- Ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que no se los detalles y pues… honestamente no me gusta andar de chismosa con estas cosas, es delicado… _

_- ¿No me puedes decir nada en serio?_

_- Shizuru y Mai… se volvieron… cercanas… Parece que Mai no puede odiar a Shizuru… aunque quisiera. _

_- ¿Cercanas? ¿Por qué?_

_- Incluso Shizuru golpeó a Natsuki cuando lo de Mayo_

_- ¡¿En serio?!_

_- Sí… es verdad, Natsuki insultó feo a Mai, por eso, esas dos… se hicieron buenas amigas_

_- Entiendo… Que escándalo… de verdad que todo es demasiado complicado_

_- Lo es… Bueno Chie, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer…_

_- Nos vemos Nao_

_Terminamos siendo como una gran familia, y pensar que todos nos hicimos amigos gracias a la relación de Mai y Natsuki, y pensar que esas dos ya no están más juntas…_

_- ¡Hola Chie – chan!_

_- Hola Mai… ¿Cómo va la escuela?_

_- Uf… es pesadísimo… pero bueno… poco a poco_

_- Me da gusto… Ah oye… Sergey me comentó el otro día lo de que van viendo lo del local y lo del restaurante… ya tengo lo de mi parte…_

_- Chie – chan… no es obligatorio…_

_- Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar… además, ya me contaron que tus maestros te adoran y que como ya te había dicho, tienes verdadero talento para la cocina_

_- No digas eso… _

_- Oye… ten una cita conmigo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Digo… El domingo te la pasas sola por las tardes y realmente te ves deprimida, y yo… tampoco hago el domingo nada y me siento muy sola… _

_- Nao me dijo… lo de…_

_- ¿El compromiso de Aoi? _

_- Si… aunque no es seguro ¿verdad?_

_- Da igual, ella y yo tomamos decisiones y ahora hay que afrontarlo… No voy en serio contigo… porque yo no te gusto de esa manera, solo quiero que salgamos un día y ya_

_- Si… la verdad suena divertido… me hace falta. Chie… la verdad es que no puedo… olvidarme de ella._

_- Entiendo, así pasa_

_- Yo se que no soy nadie para ella y aunque crea que va a volver conmigo un día, yo se que no es así… pero no la voy a esperar por siempre… aunque la amaré por siempre_

_- Mai…_

_- Perdóname… siempre termino poniéndome sentimental_

_- En ese caso, el domingo vamos a ponernos sentimentales ¿vale?_

_- Claro_

_Su sonrisa siempre me pareció hermosa, y a decir verdad… aunque ella y yo podríamos haber salido alguna vez, tampoco es ella la persona que yo quisiera tener a mi lado. _

_Ni modo, las cosas son así"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Aunque mi álbum fue catalogado como conceptual ya que lo llené de letras del tipo 'te extraño' me fue basta bastante bien. Esta última gira… me ha cansado tanto…_

_Se ha llenado mi cuenta de banco mucho más de lo que pensé, de por si no es que fuera pobre por lo del crimen organizado pero… esto es demasiado. Pero por ahora no tengo tiempo para gastarlo._

_Shizuru raramente me dirige la palabra y cuando lo hace siempre terminamos peleando y bastante feo._

_Y todo desde que me dijo que ya no me ama. _

_[_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_ ]_

_Cada vez mis letras son peores, bueno, ahora estoy promocionando el videoclip de aquella canción, no es que piense que sea mala, si no que creo que le ha faltado algo, la verdad es que me siento incompleta._

_- Shizuru ¿No le dan celos de ver a las fans de Natsuki?_

_- No, para nada. Yo sé que solo me quiere a mí, tanto como yo la amo_

_Ella es una verdadera actriz. Precisamente, estoy promocionando mi último sencillo, aún en Estados Unidos… y nos están entrevistando juntas. Ella me dijo a mí misma, que no me ama. _

_Pero ahora, enfrente de un extraño, un supuesto reportero, jura y perjura que me ama, contesta preguntas acerca de nuestra relación…_

_La verdad es que si no es porque algunas personas me conocen bastante bien, pero podrían decir que todo esto de Shizuru solo fue por marketing._

_Ah, la verdad es que no me importa. Apenas y nos hablamos en estos días, ella por su lado y yo por el mío._

_Ella ya no me dijo nada más esa fatídica noche, pero me dejó muy en claro a la mañana siguiente que en cuanto la última gira terminase allá en Japón, me iba a dejar y que ella quería que la dejara en paz. Le dije '¿Qué hay con el trabajo?' y ella me dijo 'conseguiré otro'. Más no me ha dicho. Y la verdad es que me da igual…_

_- Y tú Natsuki, ¿te piensas casar con ella?_

_- Claro, lo hemos pensado… pero ya veremos, la amo demasiado la verdad_

_No se si mis mentiras son igual de convincentes que las de ella. La verdad es que extraño a Mai, definitivamente, conmigo y con Shizuru es como si un día nublado y ventoso, tan frío, fuera eterno…_

_El sol me ha abandonado._

_- Bueno, eso sería todo, muchas gracias por la entrevista_

_- No, muchas gracias a usted, vamos Shizuru_

_Le di mi mano y ella la tomó y se que en el segundo que crucemos esa puerta, ella la soltará bruscamente._

_Es estúpido, porque realmente me da igual, y extraño mucho a Mai, pero también me molesta esta situación… ¿Cuándo empezó a odiarme Shizuru?_

_- Hasta luego_

_Shizuru se despidió del entrevistador y salimos. Pero no soltó mi mano… eso me hizo feliz, mucho._

_- Natsuki… perdóname_

_- No tengo que perdonarte… Yo soy la que tiene que…_

_- Natsuki… la verdad, es que… no te amo más… pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera…_

_- Yo también te quiero mucho_

_Me dio una sonrisa hermosa y en ese momento pensé que las cosas al fin iban por buen camino… pero que equivocada estaba._

_Yo me la pasé absorta en el trabajo y como había comenzado ya la gira, pues no estaba mucho tiempo con ella, y lo poco que hablábamos era pura cordialidad._

_En realidad las cosas no habían cambiado mucho._

_Pero una tarde, no se si por el ambiente cálido que contrastaba con la lluvia torrencial y el poco licor que estábamos ingiriendo, me besó._

_Con una pasión increíble… estábamos en Madrid… me acordé que Mai se había ido hace más de un año, pero fue en Madrid y también estaba lloviendo aunque no fuese la misma fecha._

_Terminamos en la cama, obviamente… pero a la mañana siguiente desperté de pronto por un escándalo terrible._

_- ¡¿Dónde esta?! _

_- ¿Shizuru…?_

_- ¡Maldita sea!_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Al fin despiertas… ¿No lo has visto?_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Mi dije… el dije…_

_Por una parte sentí que me estaba ocultando algo_

_- ¿Cuál dije?_

_- ¿Nunca lo has notado acaso? Nunca me lo quito…_

_Un collar… un dije… no… ah… una cadena de oro… me suena haberla visto, pero nunca logro recordar que es lo que tiene la cadena._

_- No tengo ni idea_

_- ¡¿Cómo?! Anda, quítate, debe estar por aquí_

_Y me tiró de la cama._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!_

_- Es muy importante para mí… como es posible…_

_Shizuru parecía a punto de llorar… nunca la había visto así, nunca en todo el tiempo que la conozco la había visto así. Bueno, solo el primer día… el día de nuestro encuentro, solo ha sido en esas ocasiones cuando la he visto,_

_- No es para que te pongas así…_

_No me escuchó y estaba volteando todo para encontrar aquello que perdió, ni si quiera se lo que esta buscando en concreto._

_- No te quedes ahí plantada. Ayúdame_

_¿Cómo ayudarla? Ni si quiera se lo que esta buscando._

_- Shizuru. Tengo hoy una agenda apretada, me voy a bañar_

_- ¿No me vas a ayudar? ¿De verdad?_

_- No, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Sato – kun?_

_- Pues fíjate que sí, ni quien te necesite_

_- ¿Todavía tienes el chícharo?_

_- No te importa_

_- A ver…_

_Tenía su bolso a la mano y yo sin querer queriendo, la tiré y salió una pequeña bolita verde que se fue debajo de la cama._

_- Maldición_

_- Como siempre, Natsuki. _

_- Yo ya me voy_

_- Si, no te hagas responsable, como siempre_

_- Mira… yo…_

_- ¡Aquí estaba! Sato – kun… de verdad que eres genial_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Que yo recuerde, fue gracias a mí que el mentado chícharo cayó y pudo encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando._

_- ¿Puedo ver lo que perdiste?_

_- No_

_- Vete al demonio_

_Me fui al baño y ya estaba yo de malas, pero nada que no arreglara el trabajo duro. Los días siguieron así, ella no me hablaba, pero yo tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y nos limitábamos a actuar cuando estábamos en público. Pero no se por que… pero un día estaba yo acordándome de Mai, porque estaba hablando por teléfono con Nao._

_- ¿Sabes? La extraño, pero pensándolo bien… solo fui su juguetito, igual y ahorita ya anda con cualquier menso…_

_- ¿De verdad crees eso?_

_- Pues si, siempre me dicen ustedes: 'esta bien' así que me imagino que se la pasa bomba_

_- Las cosas no son así, pero ella esta bien_

_- Igual, ella solamente es una interesada_

_- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?_

_- Claro que sí, yo le di todo mi amor y ahora se le olvidó, ni si quiera me dejó… es eso… yo la quiero demasiado y no me dejó explicarle… me despreció y yo… la amaba_

_- Kuga… no estas en serio_

_Y bam. Mi teléfono salió volando de un manotazo._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios?!_

_- ¿La amabas Natsuki? ¿De verdad? Tú ni si quieras sabes que es el amor_

_- ¿Y a ti que te importa Shizuru?_

_- Me importa más de lo que crees. Tú no amas a nadie, tú solo lastimas a los que te quieren_

_- ¿De que estás hablando? Tú no sabes nada, no sabes como la extraño y la amo_

_- Tú solo quieres algo cuando no lo puedes tener… y cuando lo tienes… no te importa, pero ¿sabes? Haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado. Pero no vuelvas a decir que la amas_

_- ¡¿Y por que lo haría?!_

_- ¡Por que tú nunca la vas a amar como…!_

_Se contuvo, no se que era lo que quería decirme pero…_

_- Se acabó Natsuki_

_- ¿Te vas a largar? Sabes que no puedes…_

_- No… voy a mantener mi promesa, pero en cuanto esto acabe… _

_Se fue y me dejó, no necesitó decirme más palabras para que yo entendiera lo que me quería decir. Y como me dolió en ese momento, porque me di cuenta de que la había perdido"_

***** Nao Yuki *****

"_A veces pienso que el tiempo no existe, parece como si fuera ayer cuando conocí a la desarrapada de Natsuki y ahora estamos a días de abrir el nuevo restaurante… ah que cosas._

_- Nao… ¿Me estas escuchando?_

_- Si Nina, lo estoy haciendo…Me dijiste que hay que comprar las cosas del mandado de la casa_

_- Ah, bueno, me pusiste atención, menos mal…_

_Estábamos festejando nuestros logros, y una cosa llevó a otra y ahora nos encontrábamos en el viejo teatro abandonado donde solíamos practicar cuando Natsuki y nosotros éramos una banda._

_Y resulta que ahora estábamos bebiendo y comiendo como si nada en ese lugar y ahora íbamos a echarnos un palomazo._

_- Mai y yo estuvimos trabajando en una canción… ¿No te molesta tocar con nosotros Nao?_

_- No, para nada… ¿Es la que ensayaron el otro día?_

_- Si, la misma_

_- Entonces no es difícil seguirles el ritmo… ¿Batería?_

_- Si me haces el favor_

_- Esta bueno_

_Tomé mi lugar en lo que fuera la vieja batería de práctica de Sergey y esperé a que Nina comenzara…_

_[Twenty-six years and seems like I've just begun  
To understand my, my intimate is no one  
When the director sold the show, who bought its last rites?  
They cut the cast, the music, and the lights_

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

Twenty-six years end, still speaking in these tongues  
Such revelations while understood by no one  
When the new actor stole the show, who questioned his grace?  
Please clear the house of ill-aquired taste

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something real

I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
I lay strewn across the floor, pieced up in sorrow  
The pieces are lost, these pieces don't fit  
Pieced together incomplete and empty

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone ]

_La música y la letra eran increíblemente melancólicas y a medida que tocábamos, me daba cuenta de quien era la que había escrito la canción por completo, si, no era mi pequeña genio, si no la temida Mai._

_Diablos… esa mujer tiene más poder del que yo pensaba. Nina le imprimía el dolor con el que tenía que ser interpretada la canción, que ya de por si era increíblemente poderosa._

_Nina la entiende demasiado bien… incluso más que sus amigas más cercanas, y en cierto modo… se que hasta yo podría volverme cercana a ella._

_Ese es su poder… te hace quererla, aunque yo no la soporto, a mí me cae mal, demasiado mal…_

_- Vaya… ¿De verdad que no has pensado en lanzarte Nina?_

_- No Chie, es demasiado problema_

_- Que mal, tú si hubieras desbancado a la pesada de Kuga_

_- Podría, pero no quiero…_

_Al menos ahora, es lo que me has dicho a mí, lo que no te atreves a decirle a nadie que no sea yo._

_Me has hecho tú cómplice… _

_Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, es mi celular que como siempre interrumpe a todo momento, yo que culpa de ser una mujer de negocios._

_El número es desconocido…_

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Araña_

_- Tú… ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Por qué no me contestas? Me tuvieron que prestar el teléfono para poder contactarte_

_- Ah… es que es mucha bronca…_

_¿La verdad? En estos meses la he evitado, porque supe que se ha vuelto una artista de talla grande y no me refiero a que haya subido de peso, si no que se ha vuelto increíblemente popular. Y también los rumores siguen, y peor que nunca, no solo de lo mal que se lleva con Fujino, si no que a Natsuki le ha dado por beber como los profesionales, dicen que se mete todo tipo de sustancias y aparte se acuesta con quien se deje… Yo no quiero lidiar con eso, no quiero ver a una Natsuki decadente._

_- Yo no sé porque… No solo tú, si no… nadie… bueno, eso no importa, pero me imagino que así como me evitan, evitan toda la información acerca de mí, solamente quería avisarte, que en un mes y medio nos vamos a ver las caras _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, y ya que solo tú fuiste la única a la que pude contactar, quiero que sepas que voy a regresar por Mai y esta vez… nada ni nadie me va a impedir_

_- Espérate, a mí me va y me viene lo que me estas diciendo y lo que vayas a hacer es cosa tuya, a mí ya no me metas en estos asuntos… yo no se si estas tomada o estas drogada, pero entiéndelo… Si quieres que seamos amigas y todo como antes, perfecto, pero yo en este asunto ya no quiero estar envuelta ¿esta bien?_

_- Tss… pues ya que… _

_Le colgué… Ella no es la Natsuki que conocí y eso es doloroso para mí…_

_Además… he llegado a una conclusión, me he equivocado todo el tiempo, Natsuki de verdad quiere a Mai… pero ella no la quiere ni tantito…_

_Ahora mismo la veo y no me gusta lo que estoy viendo…"_

Mai se encontraba cerca, muy cerca de su amiga Sara, se estaban riendo y entre risa y risa, entre juego y juego, había intercambio de miradas, roces intencionales y palabras disfrazadas.

La atmósfera estaba cargada, y la tensión se hacía presente.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Esta historia cada vez se atrasa más y eso que ya falta poco para terminarla. Por eso es la actualizare esta vez antes que la de Tributo, ya que quiero que termine pronto. Como sea, se supone que la canción de Natsuki era otra, pero ya no me acuerdo cual era xD. Como decía este episodio ya esta terriblemente viejo. Las canciones que usé son: Here without you - 3 doors down y ...But Home Is Nowhere de AFI, que por cierto es la canción que le el título a esta parte, se supone que iba a traducirla y ponerla aquí pero ya no me dio tiempo y como decía, esta historia ya no puede quedarse más tiempo estancada porque si no al rato se va a quedar pendiente y nunca la voy a terminar... y yo quiero que quede completa u_u porque es de las historias que más les tengo cariño. Probablemente la historia de vampiros salga entre mañana y pasado... Tuve problemas y me quedé sin computadora, y ahora tengo que escribir desde una netbook lo cual es incómodo y me retrasó bastante. Recuerden mandar sus comentarios, quejas, etc.


	28. week of lucky 27

**/// ****Week of Lucky 27**

***** Nina Wong *****

"_Había mucha gente. Más de la que puedo recordar… Me era imposible estar con Nao que estaba ocupada con sus negocios, y menos con Mai, quien estaba más ocupada que nunca, aunque siempre tenía tiempo para hablar conmigo aunque sea un poquito…_

_El pequeño café de Mai todavía funciona, aunque ahora tiene empleados y manda a Arika a supervisar del diario… pero ahora todos frecuentamos su nuevo restaurante, elegante y moderno…_

_Es la sensación… pero entre tanta gente… uf, es imposible._

_- Hola Nina_

_- Ay, al fin, hola Aoi_

_- Esta llenísimo ¿verdad?_

_- Y que lo digas…_

_- ¿Pasa algo?_

_- No, es que vine a entregarle un recado a Mai… pero no la veo_

_- Debe estar en las cocinas_

_- No esta ahí_

_- ¿Por qué no vas a la oficina?_

_- Ah… soy tonta, no fui a buscarla ahí, será mejor que vaya, muchas gracias_

_- De nada, nos vemos_

_El restaurante fue puesto entre todos, aunque obviamente la mayor parte era de Mai, todos éramos socios, y en estos días se había vuelto popular… _

_Al fin llego a la oficina que se encuentra en la planta alta del lugar y yo en vez de ponerme a ver bien como debe de ser, abro la puerta sin ningún miramiento y casi me da un infarto…_

_Están besándose apasionadamente Sara y Mai… Maldición._

_- ¡Perdón!_

_- Ah… Nina, espera_

_- Lo siento, yo no quise…_

_- No… yo de todos modos ya me iba_

_- Adiós Sara_

_Pobre… realmente estaba avergonzada…tanto como yo_

_- Lamento interrumpir, en serio_

_- No te preocupes_

_- Pasa Nina ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Ah, si… lo siento mucho… Es que bueno, cuando salí de mi casa Viola me estaba esperando. No le digas a Nao, porque no sabe. Y me dijo que te entregara este sobre…_

_- ¿Viola? Vaya… tiene años que no se de ella_

_- ¿No lo vas a leer?_

_- No, seguramente dice que deje yo en paz a su hermanita… Por favor, se que regresó hace dos meses a Japón y nunca me ha vuelto a buscar… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?_

_- Bueno, si tienes razón… Pero… eso quiere decir, que aún te importa_

_Mai me devolvió una melancólica mirada._

_- Sabes que si… pero evidentemente yo… no fui nada más, aunque claro, yo no esperaba más sinceramente…_

_- No deberías jugar con Sara así_

_- No estoy jugando con ella, le estoy dando una oportunidad tal como ella me lo pidió… _

_- Pero…_

_- Eso no quiere decir que ya haya olvidado a Shizuru, y tampoco quiere decir que no sienta nada por Sara… de hecho, me ha ayudado mucho_

_- Entiendo… bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que estar con Nao, hoy vamos a celebrar_

_- ¿Aniversario?_

_- No, para nada, solo un negocio exitoso de ella, nada más… La verdad es que no me acuerdo ni cuando empecé a andar con ella…_

_- Nina, tú no la quieres ¿verdad?_

_Le sonreí a Mai_

_- Estoy aprendiendo, solamente_

_- Tanto me reprochas a mí, y al final la que va a salir más lastimada eres tú_

_- Nos vemos Mai…_

_La verdad es que es doloroso cuando alguien te dice la verdad, pero no hay nada más que decir o hacer… solo hay que dejar que las cosas pasen, solo eso"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Mi café sigue activo, pero mi restaurante ha sido todo un éxito… Lo cual me complace mucho… ahora hasta tengo una casa bastante bonita y propia. _

_Claro, bienes materiales, ya he adquirido muchos… pero no es suficiente, nada es suficiente para poder llenar el vacío que estoy sintiendo desde aquella tarde lluviosa en la que me fui y dejé mi corazón con ella._

_Ella no me volvió a buscar y yo no tuve el valor para buscarla._

_- Hola Mai_

_- Hey Chie ¿Qué hay?_

_- Pues nada… ando bastante ocupada en el trabajo, pero vine porque mi prima me mandó, dice que le urge hablar contigo…_

_- ¿Tu prima? ¿La que me presentaste aquella vez? Cuando aún andaba yo con Natsuki…_

_- Si, Shion, esa misma_

_- ¿Para que quiere hablar conmigo?_

_- Ni idea, me dijo que te viera cuanto antes para que hablaras con ella_

_- ¿No hubiera bastado con que me hablaras? No me gusta hacerte perder el tiempo_

_- Ya se, pero no quería que me tildaras de rara por culpa de mi prima rara_

_- No te preocupes, si, dile que nos vemos el fin de semana, ya que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo_

_- Claro, no hay problema, muchas gracias_

_- De nada_

_- Me tengo que ir, que voy tarde_

_- Por cierto Chie… Tengo que hablar un día contigo_

_- Eh… si_

_Desde que Sergey se le propuso a Aoi y esta dijo que si, ella no ha sido la misma por más que trate de ocultarlo._

_- Anda, ve, nos vemos luego ¿si?_

_- Claro…_

_Aunque yo se que no soy de mucha ayuda, algo se me va a ocurrir._

_Como sea… yo aún no puedo seguir con mi vida tal cual, siempre tengo la absurda idea y la estúpida esperanza de que Shizuru __vaya a regresar conmigo un día._

_El hecho de que ahora este saliendo con alguien más no cambia… Además Sara me prometió respetarme… pobrecita, ella me dijo que sabía que no la amaba pues seguía enamorada de 'Natsuki' pero que le diera una oportunidad._

_Y lo hice… y es muy linda, pero… no es Shizuru, ese es el problema, que nadie es ella._

_- Hola, hola_

_- Hola Sergey, ¿Qué te trae por acá?_

_- Bueno, venía a ver como va lo del sábado…_

_- ¿El sábado? Ah si… ¡El evento!_

_- Ay Mai… no me digas que se te olvidó_

_- No, como crees, ya tengo listo todo… _

_- Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir que esa gente hiciera su evento aquí_

_Yo ni si quiera sabía (ni me importaba) de que o quien era el dichoso evento, solo que yo ya tenía planeado lo del menú y todo lo que estaba relacionado con dichoso día…_

_- Bueno, solo era eso… Me tengo que ir… Oye… Chie se lo esta tomando demasiado bien ¿no? Tal vez demasiado…_

_- Si ya se… Pero bueno, solo ella y Aoi se entienden solas_

_- Si, supongo… es decir… Yo no quisiera…_

_- Escucha Sergey, se como te sientes, pero no creo que debas sentirte culpable o algo, puesto que ellas no son más que solo amigas. Si hubiera algo mal… lo hubieras notado ¿O es que hay algo mal?_

_- No realmente… a no ser solo eso, que Chie se lo toma con demasiada normalidad_

_- Tu tranquilo, Aoi te quiere_

_- Si… ¿verdad? Bueno, nos vemos…_

_- Hasta luego_

_Al fin… No es que me moleste, pero me he dado cuenta que me es más fácil estar sola y trabajando que estar con la gente._

_Al menos las preguntas acerca de lo que pasó ya han cedido… obviamente todo mundo cree que yo sigo enamorada de Natsuki o algo así, pero nada más lejos de la realidad._

_En fin, no se le puede hacer nada más… ¿o sí? _

_Yo se que mi agonía terminaría si yo fuera a ver a Shizuru, pero simplemente no tengo el valor, además no importa cuantos rumores halla, ella y Natsuki siguen juntas y hasta que ellas no me demuestren lo contrar__io, no tengo nada más que decir"_

[Sábado]

"_Todo tenía que estar perfecto __para el dichoso evento que iba a tomar lugar en mi restaurante… _

_El nombre del lugar era estúpido, pero se le ocurrió a Sergey y todos votaron a favor del nombre, ya que a nadie se le ocurrió ninguno._

_Maphia, si… de la palabra Mafia. Que estúpido, pero ni modo… se le quedó y ha sido todo un éxito, gracias a eventos así es que logramos más fama y más gente nos contrata._

_Yo simplemente era la chef, no tenía nada que hacer ahí… y como dije, ni si quiera sabía yo de que era el dichoso evento._

_Ni hacía falta, honestamente, Sergey rara vez lo sabía, mientras contrataran el lugar y le dieran dinero, el estaba satisfecho con eso, lo demás ya no importaba, el siempre decía 'detalles'._

_¿Pero no los pequeños detalles cuentan mucho?_

_- Mai… Todo esta saliendo perfecto_

_Hablando del rey de roma y el burro que se asoma._

_- Me da gusto, así no quedaremos en ridículo…_

_- ¿Bromeas? Pero en serio, todo es gracias a ti, tu comida les encantó a todos…_

_- Menos mal_

_- Te quiere conocer_

_- ¿El que organizó todo esto?_

_- Si, vamos… Eso puede garantizarte más trabajo_

_- Claro, pero Sergey… ¿De que es este evento? O ¿de quien?_

_- Ah, es para una televisora, la verdad es que ni idea_

_- Con razón hay tanta seguridad… debe estar lleno de famosos _

_- Lo esta, pero ven, vamos… Tienes que conocer al señor Hirokaze_

_- Esta bueno, vamos_

_Ciertamente el lugar estaba lleno hasta el tope, pude reconocer algunos presentadores de televisión, algunos actores de dramas… Increíble._

_- Señor Hirokaze, aquí tiene a nuestra chef_

_- Oh… Señorita Tokiha, el joven Wong me ha hablado mucho de usted_

_- Seguramente no cosas buenas y lo ha presionado para que viniera aquí a hacer su evento_

_- ¡Mai!_

_- Solo bromeo…_

_- Ja, ja… Tiene sentido de humor, eso me agrada en una mujer_

_El señor Hirokaze tendría unos cincuenta años… y estaba tratando de impresionarme y yo simplemente le daba el avión, no nos convenía perder clientes tan importantes._

_Y fue cuando las __vi… Eso no me lo esperaba, era como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el estómago, pues ahora me estaban viendo. Las dos, juntas… Shizuru y Natsuki… juntas._

_Juntas._

_Dios mío._

_- ¡Mai!_

_Escuchó a Sergey mientras el va detrás de mí, pero yo ya no volteo, no miro atrás. Fue demasiado para mi, volver a verlas, y juntas. No pude soportar la mirada de los hermosos ojos carmín de Shizuru sobre mí… no pude más. _

_Natsuki me miró, si, pero eso ya no me importaba más… O tal vez… ¿Ella sabía algo de lo que paso entre su novia y yo? ¿Sabía algo?_

_Probablemente… y peor aún, Shizuru probablemente se lo contó._

_No se como sentirme… _

_Eso realmente me desquició._

_Corrí al único lugar donde estaba a salvo, mi viejo café, o más bien el cuarto de mi viejo café. Sigue en funcionamiento, solo que Arika es la gerente y yo ya casi no me paso por ahí, pero ahora necesitaba estar más que nunca ahí, donde me sentía segura._

_Mi comportamiento es ridículo, lo se."_

[Miércoles]

"_He pasado todos mis días aquí y no le he contestado a nadie. ¿Desde cuando me volví una persona tan deprimente? Claro, desde lo de Shizuru._

_Uno se deprime cuando no consigue lo que quiere… Pero yo nunca obtengo lo que quiero, porque solo después de ella siento que de verdad no tengo nada._

_Me levante una vez… ¿pero podré hacerlo de nuevo?_

_Si, porque yo ya sabía que no era nada para ella, y ahora lo confirmé._

_Bajé al café y ahí estaba, Arika._

_- Hola_

_- Jefa… ¿se siente bien?_

_- Si_

_Esta por demás que me pregunte eso, pero bueno, es lo mismo._

_- Disculpe…_

_Escuché una voz… diferente, aunque conocida._

_- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

_- ¿Shion? Eres la prima de Chie ¿verdad?_

_- Así es_

_- Querías hablar conmigo de algo ¿verdad?_

_- Si_

_- Pero no creo que sea el momento…_

_Arika… Se que ella se preocupa por mí, pero la verdad es que soy terriblemente patética._

_- No te preocupes Arika, hablaré con ella. Vamos, por aquí_

_Me senté con mi invitada en una mesa desocupada._

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo?_

_- Si, un café, por favor_

_La chica tomó aire y se disponía a hablar._

_-__ Mai, siento venir así como si nada a molestarte y perturbarte pero… hay algo que debes saber_

_- Shion, descuida. _

_Debe ser algo realmente grande, pues los nervios se le notan a flor de piel._

_- Disculpa a Mayo, no creo que ella haya querido hacer lo que hizo… es decir, no la estoy justificando… _

_- ¿Conoces a Mayo?_

_- Demasiado bien…y lo peor de todo, es que ya me temía que esto fuera a pasar un día. Lo de Natsuki y ella…_

_Ah, era eso._

_- De verdad siento que Mayo haya hecho eso…_

_- No tienes porque disculparte de algo que bien sabemos tuvo la culpa Natsuki_

_- Yo y Mayo… éramos pareja, pero al final no funcionó, salir con gente famosa es… complicado_

_- Y que lo digas, la verdad es que yo nunca pensé verme envuelta en eso_

_- Perdóname por traer este tema una vez más a ti, porque sé que debes estar harta de esa situación…_

_- A decir verdad… Creo que ya puedo hablar de ello. Ya pasó después de todo, hay cosas que son mejor olvidarlas…_

_- Difiero contigo. Nunca hay que olvidar, hay que superar, que es diferente… Porque si olvidáramos esas cosas, estaríamos perdiendo parte de lo que nos hace la persona que somos hoy en día…_

_- Supongo que tienes razón…_

_- No he vuelto a ver a Mayo desde hace mucho tiempo… hasta pensé que Natsuki le duraría pero esta chica… Shizuru, parece que ella si le duró_

_Otra vez ese sentimiento._

_- Si… bien por ellas ¿no?_

_- No creo, personas como ellas necesitan de alguien que vea por ellas… Shizuru, no la conozco, pero parece que no le hace bien a Natsuki ¿no has oído los rumores?_

_- No, prefiero no saber nada de ella_

_- Entiendo_

_- Hay cosas que prefiero que se queden así_

_- Como sea… Eso era todo… Bueno, y quería preguntarte algo_

_- Dime_

_- Mai… ¿Crees que es estúpido luchar por alguien que es causa perdida?_

_- Si quieres a Mayo, y vale la pena para ti, pues deberías arriesgarte… Sea cual sea el resultado, sabes que solo puede haber dos maneras. Que te corresponda o que te mande a volar… Pero así saldrás de dudas_

_Genial Mai, toma en cuenta tu propio consejo._

_- Si… Supongo que hay personas que somos demasiado cobardes como para enfrentar la cruda verdad…_

_- O simplemente creemos en un posible resultado, aún antes de saberlo_

_- Si, aunque creo que eso es más como no tenerle fe a la persona en cuestión_

_¿Tenerle fe? Sí, creo que yo no tengo fe en ella, ni en mi misma_

_- Bueno, eso era todo, muchas gracias por escucharme_

_- No, gracias a ti_

_En cuanto la chica se fue, me quedé muy pensativa… pero no importaba ya. Me despedí de Arika y me dirigí a mi otro restaurante, pero en la salida me encontré a…_

_- ¿Natsuki?_

_Ella se encontraba ya casi en la esquina… como esperándome, recargada en su motocicleta y con su sonrisa traviesa, si… esa que me hizo suspirar hace mucho tiempo._

_- Hola Mai_

_No me esperaba que corriera a abrazarme. Su olor me llegó por todos lados… Era agradable… y afortunadamente no estaba mezclado por ahí el olor de Shizuru…"_

_***** Natsuki Kuga *****_

"_El que ella me haya correspondido el abrazo fue algo inesperado._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Me preguntaba, tratando de sonar dura, pero yo sabía que no era así, en el fondo le daba gusto verme._

_- Necesitamos hablar_

_Sé__ que estaba pensando decirme 'no tenemos nada que hablar' pero finalmente…_

_- Esta bien… Hay un parque cerca, vamos_

_Las dos caminamos en silencio, mientras yo llevaba la pesada moto a vuelta de rueda._

_- Aquí la voy a dejar_

_- Bien, te espero en aquella banca_

_- Correcto…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y era incómodo, pero no había nada que hacerle…_

_- Escucha Mai… Las cosas no son como crees…_

_- Si te vienes a justificar acerca de lo de los chismes, déjame informarte que no sé nada de eso _

_- No, no es eso. Lo que vengo a decirte. Es que… estoy orgullosa de ti. Lamento haber pesando mal de ti algún día_

_- Ah… eso. Creo que ya es tarde para disculpas. Pensé que me conocías muy bien como para llamarme interesada ¿sabes?_

_- Te extraño mucho…_

_No podía dejarlo así y yo ya quería decirlo y decirlo ya._

_- Te extraño tanto… Y cometí un error al haber escogido a Shizuru y no a ti_

_Su rostro que estaba inexpresivo hasta el momento se cimbró en una mueca de dolor._

_- Natsuki, dime que no estás hablando en serio y dime que no te me… estas declarando otra vez_

_- Mai, es en serio. Ahora, todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de quién me hace falta…_

_- Ya pasamos por esto, y yo ya no quiero pasar de nuevo por lo que va después._

_- Mai…_

_- Natsuki, entre tú y yo no puede haber nada más ¿entiendes? Si hubo alguna vez amor entre las dos, este ya se acabó por mi parte…_

_- Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que ya cambié_

_- Tú no has cambiado nada Natsuki ¿Qué no lo ves? Cada vez estas peor… _

_- Mai, escucha, yo no sé qué es lo que crees que hice mal, pero yo nunca te hice nada para que te expreses así de mí_

_- Eres una cínica… ¿No me has hecho daño? Mira, mejor olvídalo. Si quieres podemos ser amigas, y hasta eso no creo que te lo merezcas. Pero por mi parte, olvídalo. No voy a volver contigo nunca. Nunca. Y ya no me vuelvas a buscar para eso…_

_Se levantó y se fue. ¿Qué? Maldita sea. Lo peor de todo es que vi la determinación en su rostro, no había dudas en el._

_¿Pero qué hago yo con estos sentimientos?_

_Lo mejor que podía era regresar a mi casa, y yo no contaba con que Shizuru estuviera ahí esperándome afuera._

_- ¿Qué haces ahí? Tienes llave ¿no? Si te ven los paparazis nos va a ir mal_

_- Olvidé que a ti solo te importa eso _

_- Bueno… ¿Qué quieres? Tuve un mal día y no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo…_

_De mejores amigas a amores imposibles a dos personas que se odian a relaciones de negocios. En eso nos convertimos ella y yo. _

_Ya casi ni hablábamos pero por la publicidad y todo, nos han obligado a permanecer juntas. Aunque solo aparecemos juntas en apariciones públicas y ya. Eso es lo que ha pasado._

_- Ya conseguí trabajo. Haruka me contrató de nuevo… Y venía a decirte que no me importa que me demanden o que te inventes la historia que quieras. Pero Natsuki, todo acabó entre tú y yo_

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_- Lo que claramente estas escuchando. Yo ya quiero ser libre de ti… Esto solo está acabando con mi vida ¿no lo ves? Ni tú ni yo, podemos seguir con esto…_

_- Shizuru…_

_- Eso era todo. Ahora seremos libres… No importa el precio…_

_Quise detenerla… pero ¿serviría de algo? No… ya no. Lo que tuvimos alguna vez, nunca volverá y Mai tiene razón, finalmente. Creo que la única que hizo daño fui yo._

_El sentimiento de desolación que me queda no se compara con nada. Porque ahora ya no tengo ni a mi amiga ni a Mai._

_Estoy sola, porque ahora ni mis viejos amigos me hablan ¿En qué me he convertido?_

_Claro, en una súper estrella… que está sola"_

**** Shizuru Fujino ****

"_No soy tan fuerte como aparento ser. Y esa es la principal razón porque no la busqué antes._

_Y sin embargo… me la encontré en la calle, un día después de haber mandado a Natsuki al infierno._

_Yo no necesito palabras para decir cualquier cosa que yo quiera decir… No, yo prefiero que mis acciones hablen por sí solas._

_Nunca creí encontrármela de esta manera pero hay que aprovechar, cualquiera que sea el caso…_

_La vi, ella me vio. Nos acercamos, y finalmente, nos besamos, como debía de ser. Era como si nada de lo que antes había pasado hubiera pasado. Sus labios bailaban al compás de los míos._

_No quería romper ese beso, porque me temía que al hacerlo, las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran diferentes a lo que sus acciones me decían._

_Pero finalmente, lo que esperé por una eternidad y duró poco, finalmente terminó._

_- Te dije que te iba a esperar ¿no?_

_Sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Y yo hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Porque yo no lloro. Bueno, no en frente de las personas…_

_- Perdón… Tardé demasiado._

_- ¿No estoy soñando?_

_- No princesa… Esto no es un sueño…_

_¿Será que si existe el destino? ¿Mi lugar siempre había estado donde Mai?_

_- De verdad… ¿Ya no estás con ella?_

_- Ya tiene mucho que no estoy con Natsuki, pero nos obligaban a estarlo, por la disquera… es una larga historia, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso_

_- Eso quiere decir…_

_Le di mi mejor sonrisa… _

_- Si Mai…_

_Al fin me rendí a ti. Al final no era Natsuki la que estaba escogiendo, era yo la que tenía que elegir entre tú y ella. Ahora lo sé._

_- Shizuru… ¿Esto no es un sueño?_

_- Ara… Mira_

_Le tomé su mano y la puse en mi mejilla_

_- ¿Te parezco un sueño?_

_- No…_

_- Soy real Mai, y esto, es real…_

_Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios, uno rápido y delicado, no era más que un roce. Oh… cuanta falta me había hecho esta mujer._

_No lo puedo evitar, su fuego me atrae más que otra cosa en el mundo y ahora no hay nada que pueda librarme de este hechizo._

_Ahora Natsuki ya quedó muy atrás, ya no hay ataduras y por fin podré vivir en paz y sin complicaciones._

_O al menos en este momento así lo creo, que todo es posible._

_- Entonces, dime Mai… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_- Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de tu bella voz, pero… absolutamente, si._

_- ¿Segura no quieres pensártelo?_

_- ¿Qué necesito pensar? Eso lo hubiera hecho antes de dejarte entrar a mi vida, porque quedé perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de ti, y para eso ya no hay cura alguna… _

_- Muy bien_

_La abracé una vez más. ¿Esto es lo más cercano a la felicidad absoluta?"_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, ya tarde mucho en updatear esta onda... Para todos los que siguen la historia de vampiros, la tercera parte será publicada cuando publique el siguiente capítulo de starletts, o sea el 28, no van a tener que esperar tanto como pensaban xD Bueno, comenten, ya casi, ya casi.

Ah! Ya estrené mi website de fanfics, esta en mi perfil, visitenlo para historias exclusivas (Shiznat) y para historias originales, bueno, saludos a todos!

Ah! Y una cosa mas... UN AÑO DE STARLETTS!! Hahaha, felicidades a mi por mantener esta telenovela por un año, wii! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia ya un año, les aseguro que al final no se van a decepcionar. Muchas pero muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido!


	29. las 28 cartas que queme

**/// Las 28 cartas que quemé**

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_La felicidad es relativa y no es absoluta. Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, deja de tener el mismo valor que antes de que lo tuvieras. Eso es lo que dicen, para mí no fue así…pero… Ciertamente, mi felicidad no es la de los demás._

_Si… después de esa maravillosa tarde en que Shizuru al fin cumplió uno de mis sueños más lejanos, fuimos y nos entregamos como nunca. Porque así son esas con ella, es una pasión sin límite, y ahora la tendría para mí, para siempre._

_¿Para siempre? La expresión 'para siempre' también es relativa… pero no importa cuánto dure, no importa cuando se termine. La verdad es que yo no tenía esperanza alguna, ni en sueños de estar con alguien como ella, sin embargo… Heme aquí que ahora estoy con ella._

_Pero bueno, aunque ella y yo estemos disfrutando de nuestro paraíso personal… Las cosas con los demás son diferentes. Porque claro. Estaba Sara de por medio…_

_- Ara… ¿Cómo es eso?_

_- Ella me pidió una oportunidad, yo se la di, pero no paso nada. Nunca sentí nada por ella…. _

_- Ara… Mai es mala._

_- Lo siento, se que habla horrores de mí como persona… pero realmente, las cosas no se dieron. Y yo le dije que si en un momento en el que pensé que tú y yo ya no tendríamos un futuro. Ya sabes, un clavo saca otro clavo, una estupidez así…_

_- Ya… ¿Estás segura?_

_- Sí, tengo que hablar con ella…_

_Y no solo con ella, si no con los demás. Yo y Shizuru desaparecimos un par de días, pero ahora era tiempo de afrontar la realidad._

_- ¿No sientes nada por ella?_

_- No Shizuru… Ella asume que amo a Natsuki, y siempre supo que las esperanzas que tenía ella conmigo eran mínimas, es lo mismo solo que en vez de Natsuki, eres tú._

_- Ah, bueno… Yo supongo que le debo una visita a mi hermana… pero más que avisarle, es reclamarle…_

_- Yo no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa_

_- Ella no tenía porque venir a molestarte, así que se lo merece_

_Sí, nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas._

_- Yo no creí que te llevaras tan mal con tu hermana_

_- Y yo no puedo creer que ella te haya obligado a que me quedara con Natsuki_

_- Bueno, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado ¿no?_

_Me encantan sus hermosos ojos de color carmín, es algo que de verdad no puedo evitar amar, es algo que no puedo evitar._

_Me tiene totalmente hechizada._

_- Cierto Mai, ahora solo nos queda un futuro, uno bueno para mí y para ti, lejos de Natsuki y de cualquier otra persona que no nos haga bien._

_Al fin, son las palabras que nunca pensé escuchar._

_- ¿Sabes? No puedo mentirte que me incomoda mucho que hayas salido con otra persona mientras no estaba_

_- Bueno, sé que no es un argumento válido pero yo nunca pensé que volvieras, es decir, ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Y también, aparte de Natsuki yo no creo que tú te hallas quedado quietecita ¿verdad Shizuru?_

_Shizuru se río levemente_

_- Touché_

_- Además, nunca fuimos tan lejos como piensas, en realidad no es tan antigua nuestra relación como parece_

_- Comprendo… _

_- Aunque no lo creas, me arrepiento mucho de este tipo de cosas, no quiero que piensas que perdí la fe en ti Shizuru_

_- No te preocupes, porque incluso yo perdí la fe en mi misma_

_Mientras me abraza siento como me derrito entre sus brazos…_

_- Ahora si Mai..._

_- ¿Ahora qué?_

_- Nada va impedir que seas mía fu fu fu..._

_- Uy, eso ya me dio un poco de escalofríos_

_Nada me hace más feliz que esto, que ella. Ella es mi felicidad..._

_- ¿Y esa sonrisa princesa?_

_- Por nada Shizuru..._

_- ¿Sabes? Me encantaría hacer ciertas cosas ahora... Pero hay cosas que resolver..._

_- ¿Ah si?_

_Eso podía esperar ¿no? Lo que más deseo es a la mujer que tengo enfrente de mí, lo demás... pues ya salía sobrando._

_- Ara... Yo le critiqué mucho a Natsuki lo que nos hizo, no me gusto nada la idea de andar con ella mientras ella era tu novia. Y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo..._

_Ya entendí, y claro. Tiene razón, yo también odié esa parte._

_- Si, tienes razón... Hay cosas que se deben terminar primero... ¿Vienes?_

_Si, iba a ser incómodo y tal vez algo que en realidad yo no deseo hacer pero sin embargo... tengo que hacerlo._

_- Claro, claro... Vamos..._

_Me subí a su carro, era algo extraño... La última vez que estuve en él fue cuando ella y yo estábamos tratando de averiguar de la cita de Natsuki con la hija de su jefe. Ah, que tiempos._

_- ¿Sabes? No he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que eres asombrosa... y que estoy orgullosa de ti..._

_Eso me tomó desprevenida..._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno... No me lo vayas a tomar a mal, solo que no cualquiera iba a lograr que un restaurante se volviera el sitio de moda..._

_- Vaya, vaya, no fui la única que no tenía fe ¿verdad?_

_- En serio, Mai... felicidades_

_- Gracias... La verdad es que lo hice por superarme, pero aquí entre nos... Todo mundo piensa que quiero el dinero. Como cuando Natsuki, hasta tú lo pensaste varias veces ¿no?_

_Se que la incomodé un poco porque se quedó callada y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro._

_- Y ya no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Es pasado Shizuru..._

_- Ara... Si, tienes razón, todos cometemos errores_

_-Menos mal que algunos se pueden reparar ¿no?_

_Veo como sonríe mi belleza de Kyoto, pero esa sonrisa desaparece en cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino._

_- Bueno, creo que es hora..._

_- Si..._

_Ambas bajamos, y aunque quisiera tomarla de la mano se que no es la decisión correcta ni la manera más sutil de hacer las cosas, me muero de nervios._

_- Jefa_

_- Hola Arika, ¿esta Sara por ahí?_

_- Si, ella esta adentro..._

_- Bien, espérame aquí Shizuru..._

_- Claro..._

_Al parecer nadie había notado con quien había entrado... menos mal. Los pasos me pesan más conforme me acerco a la oficina, donde se que esta Sara... ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

_- ¿Sara?_

_- ¿Mai? Hola ¿Qué tal?_

_- Eh... pues aquí..._

_- ¿Estás bien? Te siento como... nerviosa_

_- Bueno, es que..._

_La chica me miran inquisitibamente, oh Dios, esto es más difícil de lo que ya me imaginaba._

_- Mira... yo..._

_- Mai, ¿Qué es? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras... No creo que sea algo malo, porque a pesar de tus nervios te ves... feliz, demasiado, nunca te había visto así... ¿Qué pasa, amor?_

_Yo temblé ante esa pequeña palabra y ella pareció notarlo..._

_- Eh... eso ya no es bueno... ¿Que ocurre?_

_- Sara... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando acepté darte una oportunidad?_

_- Recuerdo que me dijiste que si_

_Ay no... no es momento de bromas._

_- Eh... lo siento. Bueno, me dijiste que lo intentarías pero que en realidad amabas a alguien más y que no podrías olvidarte tan pronto de aquél amor porque era imposible que estuvieran juntas alguna vez..._

_El cambio en su mirada no pasó desapercibido por mí... Ay, Mai, eres una estúpida._

_- Eso quiere decir que..._

_- Di por perdido algo antes de tiempo, lo siento. Ella volvió a mí de nuevo... y no la voy a dejar ir, esta vez le quiero dar una oportunidad al amor, lo siento mucho... de verdad que lo intenté..._

_- No te preocupes Mai, yo ya sabía que no sentías nada por mí..._

_- No es que no lo sintiera, si no que no era lo que tu quisieras, en verdad, perdóname_

_- No tienes porque pedirme disculpas..._

_Y tú no tienes que sonreír cuando por dentro estás sufriendo..._

_- Solo una cosa... Me aclaraste que no es Natsuki... ¿Quién...?_

_Tomo aire, pues es lo mínimo que le puedo dar..._

_- Shizuru Fujino_

_Y su rostro no puede ocultar para nada la sorpresa que le causó mi respuesta..._

_- No te preocupes Mai, en serio y gracias por la oportunidad..._

_- Sara..._

_- Voy a dar una vuelta..._

_Salió de la oficina y yo solamente me desplomo en la silla, rayos, esto es lo peor que me ha pasado y lo peor que he hecho. A los pocos minutos entró Shizuru..._

_- ¿Todo bien?_

_- Si, no pasó nada... lo entendió_

_- La vi salir, bastante tranquila... ¿Tú estas bien?_

_- Shizuru, claro que estoy bien ahora que te tengo a mi lado_

_No me canso de decir que su sonrisa es hermosa..._

_- Ara... Entonces..._

_- Si..._

_- Es oficial_

_Y me dio un beso para sellar lo que ahora era 'oficial' por fin"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Ahora que Natsuki estaba fuera de nuestra vida, si 'nuestra'. Parecía que nada malo iba a pasar, porque según nosotras, esto estaba predestinado, nuestra felicidad lo estaba, pero no hay nada más lejos de la verdad que eso, siempre que estás feliz, esa felicidad hace miserables a otros y el que tú seas miserable hace felices a otros. Así es la vida por desgracia... Hay cosas que nunca acabaremos de entender..._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Ara... ¿Por qué lo preguntas Mai?_

_- Pues no sé... te ves molesta_

_- No estoy molesta, es que siento que nos estamos escondiendo de los demás..._

_- No nos estamos escondiendo, después de todo Nao ya lo sabía... Solo que no sé... No quiero contestar preguntas...._

_- Te entiendo... además ambas sabemos que no estarán tan errados, porque si lo saben, se imaginaran de donde nació este romance ¿no?_

_- Si, y aunque ya en serio, no me importa... Es un fastidio_

_Mai ha estado evadiendo a sus amigos, aún siento que estamos viviendo una doble vida, ambas, porque yo también evado a los míos. Nadie quiere escuchar que 'las sobras de Natsuki Kuga' salgan juntas... Además de que ambas sentimos cierta culpabilidad después de todo..._

_- Mai... Quería proponerte algo_

_- Dime_

_- Quiero que vivamos juntas..._

_Oh... su rostro de sorpresa no tiene precio, apuesto que jamás se iba a imaginar eso._

_- ¿E-estás... segura?_

_- Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que es muy pronto?_

_- No... no es eso, es qué...no me lo esperaba..._

_Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro..._

_- Entiendo, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse... Ahora estamos juntas_

_'Juntas'_

_No importa cuanto tiempo pase, me encanta esa palabra, adoro esa palabra y el porque la empleo, es lo mejor._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Shizuru... yo..._

_- Mai, ya no tienes porque disculparte por no haber tenido fe en mí ¿si? Ya pasó..._

_- Te amo_

_- Y yo a ti_

_Se que las cosas no van a ser fáciles todo el tiempo y menos por la manera en la que hicimos las cosas, pero ya da igual._

_- ¿Quieres ir al restaurante? Tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero no tardaré, puedes esperarme_

_- Ara... ¿Estás segura? Nos van a volver a acribillar con preguntas_

_Siempre que los amigos de Mai nos ven juntas nos preguntan el por qué, pero siempre les sacamos la vuelta de alguna manera u otra._

_- No me importa lo que digan ya, no le debo cuentas a nadie, menos a ellos..._

_- Así me gusta princesa_

_Llegamos y realmente no se tardó nada..._

_- Listo acabé, pero... ay... soy tonta, se me olvidó algo en la oficina ¿me acompañas?_

_- Claro_

_La seguí hasta su oficina adentro del famoso local, me dejó pasar primero a mí y vi que cerró la puerta detrás de ella..._

_- ¿Que se te olvidó?_

_Le pregunté mientras me recargaba en su escritorio... y la veía... Esa sonrisa... la conozco_

_- Esto..._

_Y sin más ni más, ya tenía su lengua jugando con la mía. Así son las cosas entre ella y yo, puro fuego... Es como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa cuando las dos estamos a... cierta temperatura. No lo puedo evitar._

_- Te... necesitaba... tanto..._

_Entre jadeos me decía_

_- Yo también..._

_Mis manos iban de un lado a otro por todo su cuerpo, no importaba el lugar donde estábamos, yo empecé a desvestirla y ella intentaba hacer lo mismo cuando..._

_Maldita. Sea._

_Abren la puerta..._

_- Mierda_

_Mai dice por lo bajo y yo trato de guardar la compostura, mientras veo al idiota de Sergey Wong con cara de enojado arqueando una ceja, en serio, como que tenía cara de asco. Por favor, como si nunca hubiera visto a dos chicas en esta situación._

_Y no era el único, la tarada de Nao Yuuki estaba muerta de la risa y Nina tenía una cara de decepción, mientras que la otra empleada de Mai, la niña linda... Arika tenía cara de susto._

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_Preguntó el idiota de Sergey._

_- Ara... ¿Sergey no tuvo educación sexual acaso?_

_Mai se puso increíblemente roja, se que le da un poco de verguenza, pero yo disfruto de molestar a ese hombre._

_- Atrapadas_

_Nao nos miraba, en serio, como si hubiera sido lo más gracioso que halla visto jamás..._

_- ¿Por qué están todos ahí parados?_

_Una voz preguntaba, anunciando su llegada, Chie... oh esto no esta bien._

_- Resulta que tu amiga la Tokiha estaba 'fajando' con Fujino_

_Lejos de parecerle garcioso el comentario de Nao, la cara de Chie era entre decepción y enojo._

_- Ya, no me miren así ¿quieren?_

_Mai ahora estaba molesta también..._

_- Eh no... No se si sea correcto.... pero ¿Podría pedirte una explicación?_

_Chie miraba a Mai con ojos dólidos... Ara ¿Es que soy tan mal partido para ella?_

_- Si, la verdad es que lamento haberlos dejado fuera de esto, pero... Eventualmente les iba a decir..._

_Mai estaba ya bastante nerviosa, la puse una mano en su hombro para intentar decirle que yo estaba ahí, apoyándola._

_- Por la manera en que te ríes y no dices nada, Nao, me haces pensar que ya lo sabías_

_Ese Sergey... es demasiado iracundo._

_- ¿Y qué si ya lo sabía? No es mi responsabilidad estar contando las cosas que no me conciernen a mí_

_- ¿No te conciernen? ¡Es tú amiga! Natsuki..._

_Ahora la conversación ya no es acerca de nosotros, si no acerca de ella, siempre Natsuki, aunque no lo queramos, ella siempre va a formar parte de nuestra vida y para sacarla va a tomar más tiempo del que nosotras pensamos..._

_- Pues en estas fechas ni lo parece... ¿Qué no ves? Somos criminales, somos la chusma, ya no estamos a su altura Sergey, dime ¿Cúando fue la última vez que nos buscó?_

_El hombre al fin se quedó quieto._

_- Tienes razón... son asuntos que no nos conciernen..._

_Oh, al fin. _

_- Pero a mí si... Se supone que somos amigas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Mai?_

_Ahora era Arika que la miraba con un rostro dólido._

_- Además... ¿Que hay de Sara? Ella de verdad te quería..._

_Nina miraba a Mai, pero no la miraba con ira o algo, era una mirada que demostraba que la entendía... Ara_

_- Yo... Intenté Arika, pero no puedo amar a nadie que simplemente no me produce ningún sentimiento que esté más allá del cariño y la amistad. Lo siento mucho, por no contarte nada pero... ¿Me habrías entendido? Por eso mismo no le dije a nadie, no es algo que busqué yo misma, simplemente pasaron así las cosas, Natsuki no era la correcta, no era quien yo creía... sin embargo..._

_Ella me miraba con esos ojos violetas llenos de intensidad..._

_- Ella es tan diferente... Tan especial, que no hay palabras que le hagan justicia a lo que siento por ella... La amo, y eso es todo..._

_Todos los presentes nos miraban... Ara, esto es tan incómodo..._

_- Lo que sucedió, ya esta en el pasado. Y creo que somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con nuestra vida, ambas somos adultas, y sería una pena que los 'amigos' de Mai no la comprendan, saben que no fue una situación fácil, ni para ella, ni para mí..._

_Ahora solo me miraban a mí..._

_- Tienes razón, son cosas de la vida. Lamento el escándalo... enhorabuena a las dos, espero que sean felices..._

_Dijo Sergey con una sonrisa de resignación._

_- Si, da igual_

_Nao como siempre de simpática..._

_- Me da gusto que puedan estar juntas, finalmente..._

_Nina era más sincera..._

_- Mai... Solo espero que sea lo que realmente querías_

_Dijo Arika mientras se iba._

_- Yo no tengo palabras, luego hablamos_

_Dijo Chie finalmente quien se fue siguiendo a Arika... Eventualmente nos quedamos solas, oh esto era más duro de lo que jamás imaginamos..._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- No te preocupes Shizuru, ya sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ¿O si? Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntas, nada más_

_- Tienes razón..._

_Me incliné para darle un beso, pues es más baja que yo... Ara, nos interrumpieron en el mejor momento, pero ahora no es momento para pensar en eso._

_- Tengo que ir a ver a Haruka... ¿Quieres venir?_

_- ¿Para lo de tu trabajo?_

_- Si..._

_- Claro... Después ya tendremos tiempo para... tú... sabes..._

_Si, a cada palabra le plantaba un beso, yo no se que tiene esta mujer que me hace perder el control siempre._

_- Bien, esta bien_

_Al final tuvimos que detenernos. Ahora podía tomarla de la mano sin escondernos. La libertad es hermosa. Ya en la empresa que ahora es manejada por una de las amigas de Mai, Aoi, nos dirigimos a la oficina de Haruka..._

_- ¿Ya no eres amiga de Aoi?_

_- Si, pero casi no la veo,se comprometió con Sergey y ahora es una mujer de negocios y yo tampoco puedo verla por el trabajo y... otras cosas que me mantienen ocupada y que son más importantes_

_Me dijo guiñándome un ojo._

_- Ara... Mai quiere que la bese enfrente de mi futura jefa ¿verdad?_

_- Tal vez..._

_- ¡Bubuzuke! ¿Que horas son estás de llegar?_

_- Ara... Lo siento, tuve unos inconvenientes... nada más_

_Le di mi mejor sonrisa, para hacerla de enojar aún más... Me encanta esto, se podría decir que es mi hobbie, hacer enojar a Haruka._

_- Como sea, mañana empiezas y no quiero más impuntualidades ¿si?_

_- Ara, prometo llegar temprano... Eso si alguien más me deja fu fu fu..._

_- Eh... Claro_

_Me encanta cuando se averguenza, es linda, en serio._

_- ¿Y esta quien es?_

_- Haruka, ten más modales ¿quieres? Es mi novia_

_- ¿Una nueva?_

_- Ara... Ella definitivamente es la única y la más especial, lo de Tomoe no era nada..._

_- La verdad es que esa niña era un fastidio, no es que esta mujer... me agrade a mí, pero creo que te va bien Fujino_

_- Por cierto, soy Mai Tokiha..._

_- Haruka Suzushiro_

_- Mucho gusto..._

_- Si, también, mientras me la mandes a tiempo estaremos bien ¿si?_

_- Claro, ella estará siempre aquí_

_- Ara, ara, no se pongan de acuerdo ¿quieren?_

_Nos comenzamos a reír, a veces la vida es buena, realmente. Ahora estaba yo dispuesta a disfrutar de mi felicidad, ahora si"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Cuando tienes una agenda realmente apretada, no te da ni tiempo de lamentarte de lo que te ocurre,cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado más de mes y medio desde la última vez que vi a Shizuru y a Mai... _

_Yo no se ni como ni por que, pero terminé sola. Rara vez puedo ver a mis amigos, aunque no se puede decir que estoy sola, mi manager siempre está conmigo y siempre me encuentro rodeada de gente, pero es gente que no conozco... A veces me gustaría mucho ver un rostro conocido, alguien que me conozca de verdad, alguien a quien le importe._

_- ¿Es todo por hoy?_

_Le pregunté a Takeda_

_- No, tienes una última entrevista, solo que la persona aún no llega, como odio la impuntualidad... gente desobligada..._

_- Lo que sea... Esperaré_

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que apareciera quien tenía que entrevistarme, que cayó como caída del cielo._

_- ¡Chie!_

_- Hey Natsuki ¿Qué tal?_

_Realmente quería ver a alguien que conociera... Aunque podría ser algo malo, ya que recuerdo que ella me amenazó por lo de Mai y bueno..._

_- Tanto tiempo ¿verdad?_

_En realidad no se veía furiosa... _

_- Si... ya hacía bastante_

_- Ahora eres súper famosa y todo, la última vez que te vi no lo eras tanto, sin ofender_

_- Entiendo, ahora me es difícil si quiera salir a caminar un rato o algo_

_- Debe ser bueno tener tantas fans ¿no? A mí me gustaría estar aunque sea un día en tus zapatos_

_- Un día sería genial, tal vez una semana. Pero esto es tan... cansado a veces, tan solo y a veces desagradable..._

_Se me salió, pero realmene no he hablado con nadie de como me siento a veces_

_- Pero no lo cambiaría por nada, en cierto modo es gratificante_

_Ella me sonrió._

_- Bueno, será mejor que empezemos con la entrevista, cuando terminemos podemos hablar ¿Te parece?_

_- Claro, claro_

_Cuando es alguien que conoces las cosas son menos difíciles, la pasé bien. Terminamos hablando de nuestras vida y claro, yo le hice la pregunta obligada_

_- ¿Cómo esta Mai?_

_- Bien_

_Contestó secamente, me dio la impresión de que estaba enojada con ella, probablemente se pelearon o algo. Mejor ya no le busco tres pies al gato..._

_- Oye Nat... ¿Qué pasó con Shizuru?_

_- Al final... ella no era para mí, comprendí que no era ella a quien quería, desconfiaba mucho de ella y creo que nos terminamos haciendo mucho daño la una a la otra así que eso fue lo que pasó_

_- Ni si quiera son amigas o algo ¿verdad?_

_- No... La verdad es que no se en que momento terminamos tan mal_

_- ¿Y que hay de Mai?_

_- Ella no me quiere ver, soy honesta contigo, ella era la persona con quien debí haberme quedado desde siempre, pero hice malas decisiones..._

_- ¿Estas segura? Digo, a lo mejor y ninguna de ellas es la adecuada para ti..._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Por... por nada, es que a lo mejor ninguna de ellas es quien te merece_

_Aunque me sonrie realmente lo dice como si lo creyera... No se porque, pero hay algo atrás de todo lo que me dice._

_- En serio Natsuki, eres muy popular y no creo que te sea difícil encontrar a alguien que de verdad te quiera..._

_- Eso si, y tú... ¿Que tal con Aoi?_

_- Aoi se va a casar con tu amigo, Sergey_

_- ¿En serio?_

_Chie se puso las manos en la cabeza_

_- ¿Sabes? Me molesta esa situación, le hago creer a todo el mundo que no, pero la verdad es que no tolero la idea, no la soporto. Si ella se casa con Sergey no quiero volver a verla nunca..._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No es tu mejor amiga?_

_- Así es pero... simplemente no podría... no podía mirarla cuando sea la mujer de... aquél. Ya siendo novios me es muy difícil, imagínate cuando esten casados..._

_- Entiendo, pero... ¿Que piensas hacer?_

_- No lo sé, tampoco puedo impedir que se case si eso es lo que ella quiere, si es lo que la hace feliz..._

_- ¿Le has preguntado?_

_- No, pero no hace falta que lo haga, es algo que se puede ver ¿sabes?_

_- Yo que tú haría el intento aunque sea_

_- Supongo que si, aunque eso implique el hecho de que la deje de ver para siempre..._

_- No seas tan pesimista Chie..._

_- Exacto, yo no debería ser pesimista ni rendirme, pero tu Natsuki por otra parte... deberías dejar lo de Mai por la paz_

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- Yo la conozco, cuando ella dice no, es no_

_- Entiendo, gracias por el consejo, pero no lo tomaré_

_Ella me sonríe con cierta ¿compasión?_

_- Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí..._

_- Gracias de todos modos_

_Después de un tiempo, volví a quedar sola, como siempre ha sido durante todo este tiempo, a veces me pongo a pensar si las cosas fueran diferentes... ¿Sería yo feliz? No lo creo, cuando no eres feliz no lo serás de ninguna manera a menos que encuentres aquello que te hace feliz, pensé que Shizuru me haría feliz y no, pensé que Mai me haría feliz y tampoco, pensé que ambas lo harían, gran error. Pensaba que era la música, pero no... tampoco era. Aunque estaba cerca de serlo._

_Los días pasan y pasan pero todos me parecen iguales, no hay nada que sea diferente, no hay nada que rompa esta soledad y estos sentimientos._

_- Natsuki..._

_- ¿Qué quieres Takeda?_

_- Encontré esto el otro día, lo dejaste en el estudio_

_- Ah, mi maleta, pensé que la había perdido... Gracias_

_- Oye Natsuki... ¿quisieras....?_

_- Ya me voy, ahí nos vemos señor manager_

_Que perdedor si piensa que si quiera yo lo voy a dejar invitarme a algún lado, esta increíblemente mal. La maleta trae cosas que realmente no importaba si las perdía o no, pero una sola cosa es la que me llama la atención. La llave de la casa de Shizuru. ¿Desde cuando tengo su llave? Ya no me acuerdo, pero lo mejor sería regresarla a su dueña. Tengo tiempo de sobra hoy, además Shizuru debe estar en casa, son las cinco solamente... Si, debe estar ahí._

_El ir a su casa en motocicleta me trae viejos recuerdos, a lo mejor es la misma soledad que me hace querer verla aunque sea por un pretexto tonto como el de la llave... No sé en que momento la dejé de mirar con aquellos ojos de admiración, antes ella solía significar tanto para mí, ahora no es más que un recuerdo._

_No se en que momento comencé a guardarle tanto rencor..._

_Cuando por fin llego, por más que le toco el timbre nadie me abre, nadie. Probablemente no esta en casa, creo que es lo mejor, no verla, eso podría traer fatales consecuencias después. Siempre he dicho que si no está que veas a alguien es porque así debe ser, no debes ver a esa persona en el momento. _

_Le dejaré la llave en el recibidor o la cocina con una nota, así sabrá que se la devolví yo y mejor, no la tendré que ver. Las cosas terminaron demasiado mal entre las dos y es mejor no hacerlas ya más dolorosas._

_Abro la puerta y voy a la cocina, como mi plan original era, a dejarle una nota, pero entonces..._

_Voces. Unas voces... ¿Alguien se metió a robar? Conforme me acerco a las escaleras de su casa escuchó que los ruidos son... ¿sexuales? _

_¿Por qué cuando sabes que debes irte no te vas? Es como si te atrajera una fuerza inexplicable, entre más peligroso más te atrae. Es algo que está en la naturaleza, cuando sabes que no debes ver algo, es lo primero que ves y haces..._

_Al fin llego a la habitación, y como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente estúpida, abro la puerta estrepitosamente para ver a..._

_- ¡¿Mai?!_

_- ¿Na-Natsuki?_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Me pregunta Shizuru con la voz más histerica que jamás le haya escuchado nunca._

_- ¿Como pudieron?_

_Salgo lo más rápido que puedo y sin darme cuenta, voy a toda velocidad en la carretera, huyendo de las dos personas que mas amé en el mundo"_

- Viste como se puso... Se va a matar

Decía bastante intranquila Mai

- Si, si... es posible... ¿Qué hacemos?

- Vamos a buscarla, por favor Shizuru...

Los ojos de Shizuru muestran puro miedo.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, al fin pude actualizar. Se supone que después de este capítulo subiré el de los vampiros, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el domingo...

Le quiero dar gracias a mi beta reader, gracias sis por corregirme los errores D: ahora que no tengo word xD

Bueno, ahora si... malas noticias. No voy a escribir por un tiempo... El lunes perdí a alguien muy querido para mí, mi gata falleció porque le dio un infarto al corazón. Tenía solamente cinco años, pero siempre, siempre estuvo conmigo, era mi compañía en las noches que no podía dormir, que eran muchas. Durante toda mi enfermedad y esos dolores, durante los días enteros que tuve que estar sola y en cama por lo mismo. Y solo Dios sabe como la extraño, no me siento bien, se que son cosas naturales de la vida y probablemente a mucha gente le parezca estúpida mi actitud. pero la verdad es que me encuentro bloqueada, no puedo escribir, perdí la motivación. Durante mi vida me han pasado muchas cosas feas, como a todos, pero este fue el colmo. Supongo que volveré, cuando me sienta mejor, tal vez en semanas o meses. Voy a subir el primer episodio de la otra historia, pero no esperen actualizaciones, ni de esta historia, realmente aunque trato de escribir algo no me sale nada más que pequeños renglones que a veces no vienen al caso, y como está mi estado de humor, no quiero terminar desviando la historia y terminar matando a todos los personajes.

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y por apoyarme aquí y en el blog, que supongo actualizaré pero solo subiré cosas viejas. Muchas gracias por leer.


	30. issue 29

**/ Issue #29: Snow Blood **

***** Nina Wong *****

"_Que te llamen en medio de la madrugada, con la voz llorosa y diciendo que ha ocurrido una desgracia no es la mejor manera de despertar. Tan pronto llegamos al hospital, estaba ahí Mai, siendo abrazada por Shizuru..._

_- ¿Qué pasó?_

_Escucho a Nao que viene atrás de mí, se que esta igual o más preocupada que yo, porque sabemos quien es la persona que está en la sala de emergencias, posiblemente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte._

_- No sabemos... Su moto... destrozada... no..._

_- Natsuki... tuvo un accidente en la carretera... Nos dijeron que esperemos, no sabemos nada... Quieren un familiar..._

_- Háblale a tu hermana, ella puede traer a la tía de Natsuki ¿no?_

_Nao como siempre, de insensible, no importa que situación sea..._

_- Yo... no puedo..._

_- Esta bien Fujino, dame el número y yo lo hago_

_Shizuru está temblando y le pasó su teléfono celular a Nao y ella se fue a hablar a otro lado, afuera del edificio._

_- ¿Que pasó?_

_Trato de calmarlas, pongo una mano en sus hombros, en señal de que pueden contar conmigo..._

_- Nos vio..._

_Dijo Mai con dolor en su rostro._

_- ¿Las vio? ¿Cómo?_

_- Entró a mi casa, no se por que, pero entró ya que tenía las llaves y bueno... Nos vio como nunca nos debió haber visto, ya sabes..._

_- Entiendo... ¿Y que pasó después de eso?_

_- Salió a toda velocidad de ahí en su moto, Mai y yo la seguimos... pero ya sabes como corre, nunca la alcanzamos, tiempo después el tráfico paró por un accidente... y... y..._

_- Deseábamos que no fuera ella, pero si... Era ella, reconocimos la motocicleta... hecha... hecha cachos y..._

_- Luego preguntamos y nos dijeron que iba a estar aquí... y no sabemos nada de ella..._

_Tanto una como la otra tienen toda la culpa escrita en la cara, aunque en realidad no fue su culpa._

_- Saben que no fue su culpa ¿verdad?_

_Ambas solo se miran como buscando las respuestas en la otra._

_- No se preocupen... todo va a salir bien_

_Espero_

_- Creo que si algo malo hubiera sucedido ya, les hubieran dicho_

_Ambas me sonreían débilmente._

_- Gracias Nina, eres muy buena con nosotros a pesar de lo que hemos hecho_

_Me decía Mai_

_- ¡Pero si no han hecho nada malo! Se enamoraron, gran pecado. Cuando el amor es correspondido es una pena no tomarlo... ¿No creen? Lo que yo daría por estar en su lugar..._

_- ¿En serio?_

_El susto que me dio Nao, y lo peor es que me escuchó._

_- ¿Que pasó?_

_Le pregunté para desviar su atención, ella solo me miró._

_- Vienen para acá... pero no les dije que fue lo que pasó, eso ya está en sus manos_

_- Gracias Nao_

_Mai le contestó. La verdad es que esas dos estaban más asustadas de lo que nunca creí ver, y no solo eso, tenían miedo a que les echaran la culpa y de hecho era como se sentían... _

_Me dio la impresión de que Shizuru lo estaba más que Mai..._

_Entiendo que ella se sienta de esa manera, pues es difícil ver que alguien a quien amaste tanto en algún momento se haya accidentado por algo que te vio haciendo. Es duro._

_Los minutos se hicieron pesados, y sobre todo cuando hay silencio y tensión en el ambiente, yo ya no dije nada porque no lo creí prudente y nadie más quiso hacerlo._

_Al final llegó la hermana de Shizuru con la tía de Natsuki._

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_Fue la pregunta que más sonó esa madrugada. Les explicaron justo como a mí, solo que la reacción de ellas no fue tan buena._

_- Te dije que iba a acabar mal Shizuru, te dije que tus estupideces iban a terminar matando a alguien_

_- Viola, no digas eso, porque ni si quiera ha muerto... aún_

_- ¿Y qué si se muere? ¿Como le hicieron eso a Natsuki?_

_La histeria de la otra Natsuki, la tía de Kuga era demasiado como para soportarla..._

_- No fue su culpa que Kuga agarrara y se fuera a estrellar_

_Nao, sabía que se puede contar contigo._

_- Tú no contestes... ¿Que tienen que decir a todo esto?_

_- Primero, Viola. Que no te metas en los asuntos de otros, y si, no fue nuestra culpa, yo que iba a saber que Natsuki iba a vernos... Ella ya no es nada de nosotros, no teníamos porque avisarle ni nada, fue ella que se lo tomó tan a mal._

_- Y con mucha razón..._

_Y en medio de la discusión el doctor apareció._

_- ¿Alguna de ustedes es familiar de Natsuki Kuga?_

_Inmediatamente, la tía levantó la mano y fue a hablar con el médico mientras Viola miraba de manera horrible a Shizuru y a Mai._

_- Ya deja de mirarnos así, sabes que no fue nuestra culpa_

_- Allá tú y tu conciencia Shizuru_

_- Basta ya, no es el momento_

_- Tú mejor cállate Tokiha que de zorra no te bajo_

_- Viola, respeta a mi novia ¿quieres?_

_- ¿Ahora se les llama novias?_

_- Ya basta... no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto..._

_Mai trataba de mantener la calma, pero las cosas realmente eran todo menos sencillas, de pronto apareció la tía de Natsuki._

_- ¿Esta bien?_

_Pregunté yo, ya que no quería que Mai y Shizuru tuvieran problemas por preguntar, ya era demasiado insulto para ellas por una noche..._

_- Esta bien, bueno, pudo ser peor... Tiene un par de costillas rotas y se rompió el brazo derecho, eso es lo más grave, físicamente hablando..._

_Silencio. ¿No es molesto cuando nadie dice nada?_

_- Hey Nina, vámonos, mañana venimos a visitar a Kuga, ya no son horas de visita_

_- Eh... si... Nos vemos Mai, Shizuru_

_Nos fuimos tan de pronto... ¿Por qué?_

_- No es nuestro asunto Nina..._

_¿Pero no es nuestro asunto lo que le pasa a las personas que queremos?"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Por más que Viola y mi tía trataron de que no entraran, terminaron entrando. Pudieron dejarlo así, irse y ya. Pero no, ellas no son de las personas que te borran de su lista de amigos de una red social sin decirte nada. Ellas siempre piden una explicación antes, y si es posible, no se alejan de ti... pero ahora como desearía no volver a verlas nunca, sin explicaciones de ningún tipo._

_El que me expliquen solo hace las cosas peores, hace que me duela aún más..._

_- ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Se vienen a burlar de mi miseria?_

_- Natsuki... nadie se viene a burlar de ti_

_¿No odian a Mai? Con esa actitud de madre de todo mundo, con esa personalidad que se carga de querer ayudar a todo mundo. Te hace más difícil el odiarla..._

_- No necesito tu compasión Mai_

_- Escucha yo..._

_- Lo que viste Natsuki,se que fue duro, pero Mai y yo ya estamos fuera de tu vida..._

_- ¿Como pudiste?_

_Es odioso cuando haces algo que se supone no ibas a hacer desde un principio, es... lastimoso._

_- Natsuki..._

_- ¡Sabías que quería a Mai? ¿Es una venganza acaso?_

_Los ojos de Shizuru se agrandan un poco, puedo ver como su piel palidece y le cuesta tragar..._

_- No es lo que crees_

_- No es una venganza, yo la quiero Natsuki, amo a Shizuru_

_No, por favor no me lo digas, que no quiero saberlo, ya fue muy duro verlo._

_- Simplemente se dieron las cosas..._

_- Ya, tienen razón, ya no soy parte de su vida, pero ustedes tampoco son parte de la mía..._

_- Natsuki, no te pongas en ese plan_

_- Shizuru, cállate. Lamento haber hecho lo que hice, pero... solo váyanse y ya_

_No se que fue peor, que se hayan ido sin decir nada o que las haya corrido así..._

_Bueno, he hecho cosas peores..._

_Los días que pasé en el hospital fueron horribles, por el simple hecho de que me la pasaba sola, no había nadie en el mundo que viniera a verme, y claro mi humor y mis modales no ayudaban en nada y siempre terminaba corriendo a las pocas personas que se tomaban la molestia de venir a verme._

_No se por que lo hacía, creo que en el fondo no quería que nadie me viera en el miserable estado en el que estaba, en el que me habían dejado esas dos._

_No se por cuanto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí, pero Takeda dice que todo esta bajo control, así que no tengo que preocuparme por el trabajo, a menos por ahora._

_- Kuga ¿estas conciente?_

_- ¿Nao? ¿Y ese milagro?_

_- Pues milagro, vine a verte_

_- Si, ni modo que a otra cosa_

_- Que genio te cargas ¿te llenan de pastillas la barriga?_

_- Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus bromas o tus comentarios_

_- Uy, bueno ya, perdone usted_

_- Nao... lo siento, es que..._

_- Entiendo, no tienes porque disculparte conmigo, comprendo la situación_

_- Es que... como pudieron hacerme esto..._

_- Honestamente ¿que esperabas? Andabas con ellas al mismo tiempo, no se si de verdad pasó o lo hicieron por venganza, pero eso de andar a tus espaldas tampoco..._

_- ¿Que dijiste?_

_¿Qué acaba de decir?_

_- ¿No te dijeron? Mierda..._

_- Explícate Nao_

_- Bueno, durante la gira ellas comenzaron... después de lo de Mayo y antes de que se fuera Mai, de hecho creo que por eso se fue_

_Increíble, esto realmente lo es_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_- ¿A que horas? Estabas o borracha o trabajando o de malas_

_- No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho y que ellas hayan hecho eso a mis espaldas_

_- Pero no fue tanto así, porque ya te dije, se fue por lo mismo, Shizuru se quedó contigo, te eligió, pues..._

_- Mentira, ¿por qué se fue entonces?_

_- Porque según tu, quieres a Tokiha y tú la dejaste ir, a Shizuru_

_- Nao, lárgate, lárgate y no vuelvas_

_- Como quieras, pero las cosas no las vas a solucionar solas Kuga, estas demasiado jodida..._

_- ¿Y qué? ¿Le pido ayuda a mis amigos? ¿Cuáles? Me abandonan o me traicionan como tú_

_- Estas jodida, Kuga_

_Si, estoy jodida"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Lo que se supone deberían ser días despreocupados y tranquilos en los que solo disfrutemos de estar juntas, nos pasamos los días preguntándonos si lo que estamos haciendo esta bien, y sobre todo, el daño que el causamos a Natsuki..._

_- Mai, ya te dije, ella nos hizo mucho daño y despreció nuestro amor cuando lo tuvo_

_- Shizuru, lo dices con un odio. ¿Segura que no andas conmigo solo por vengarte de ella?_

_- Cariño, no... No es eso, yo te amo, pero es que... Me siento mal por lo que le hicimos pero al mismo tiempo se que se lo merece_

_- Si ya se... Pero creo que debimos haberle dicho..._

_- Tal vez, pero no era su derecho el saberlo_

_- Bueno... eso si... Me pregunto si ya salió del hospital_

_- No lo sé... probablemente si, ya pasaron quince días_

_- Pobre Natsuki..._

_- Ara, me voy a poner celosa_

_- No es por eso... es que bueno, siento que perdí a una amiga, una que necesita ayuda_

_- Estas en lo cierto, pero por experiencia se que el querer ayudarla es un caso perdido..._

_- ¿Y si le damos tiempo?_

_- Mai, nunca lo va a aceptar... Si queremos vivir esta vida juntas, será con ella fuera_

_- Entiendo, ni modo... es una pena, pero con todo y eso, no se compara en nada a estar contigo_

_- Ara... así me gusta..._

_No importa ya lo que sea que pase con Natsuki, si ella no quiere ser ayudada, bien entonces"_

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_El tiempo vuela cuando eres feliz. Ya pasaron siete meses desde lo de Natsuki, y aunque aún la recordamos, esa época ya pasó._

_Al menos para mí..._

_Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que nunca creí que yo Shizuru Fujino sentara cabeza con la persona menos esperada._

_Es lindo, de hecho. _

_- ¡Esta lista la comida!_

_- Voy amor_

_Ara, siempre como rico, es la ventaja de tener una hermosa novia que cocina. _

_- Shizuru... ¿Por que tan feliz?_

_- Porque estas conmigo Mai_

_- ¿Sabes? Nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca_

_- Ni yo, la verdad es que ni yo_

_O tal vez cuando yo y Natsuki... Pero bueno, esos son recuerdos dolorosos también._

_- Y ahora estas triste... Cambias de ánimo súbitamente... ¿Estas bien Shizuru?_

_- No pasa nada_

_Le afirmé, pero yo se que es difícil engañarla..._

_- Estabas pensando en ella ¿verdad?_

_No me lo dijo como un reproche, porque claramente ella también lo estaba pensando aunque lo ocultaba mejor que yo._

_- Si... No he escuchado buenas noticias acerca de ella últimamente... Por casualidad lo escuché en una radio en la calle_

_- ¿Otro escándalo?_

_- Golpeó un paparazzi_

_- Oh, yo pensé que otra cosa más grave_

_- Si consideras no grave mandar a un hombre al hospital medio muerto a punta de patadas_

_- Shizuru... Es nuestra culpa_

_- No sé si es nuestra culpa o no... pero siento que aún no podemos liberarnos de ella_

_- Por lo que le hicimos_

_- No le hicimos nada, todo se lo ha ocasionado ella_

_Lo sé, trato de lavarme las manos en este asunto, pero en parte sabemos que Natsuki ha llevado mal su vida... como yo lo he hecho muchas veces también, pero no por eso le hecho la culpa a toda la gente._

_- Creo que tienes razón_

_- Escucha princesa, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestra vida_

_- Sí... mientras estemos juntas_

_El abrazo que me da es tan cálido, tanto que apenas puedo contener el aliento... _

_Es todo lo que necesito, es ella la única que necesito, y me he propuesto olvidar a Natsuki Kuga"_

_***** Nao Yuuki *****_

"_Es molesto cuando las personas no pueden respetar las decisiones de otras personas y las relaciones personales se empiezan a destruir._

_Es lo que pasó últimamente... _

_Se hicieron nuevas relaciones, se destruyeron otras..._

_La vida es dura, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, menos cuando no depende de ti._

_El romance de Mai y Shizuru las enemistó con sus viejas amigas, Natsuki y Sergey no me hablan, como si fuera mía la culpa... _

_- ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto, Nao?_

_La mujer que estaba frente a mí me observaba._

_- Fumi, Fumi, claro que quiero, es necesario que las cosas se lleven a cabo_

_- A veces siento que lo estas dudando_

_- No lo dudo, solo que tengo cosas que ocupan mi mente..._

_- ¿Cuestiones personales?_

_- Sep, de esas que molestan mucho..._

_- ¿Problemas con Nina?_

_- No, no es ella... Esta distante últimamente pero realmente no ocurre nada con ella, tal vez sea ese el problema..._

_- Debes darle tiempo, ya te dije. Ella es una niña difícil_

_- Lo sé... pero lo que me preocupa realmente es Kuga_

_- Oh si... he escuchado bastantes cosas malas acerca de ella, la verdad es que cuando la traté nunca me dio esa impresión..._

_- Cuando la conociste no estaba destruida_

_- Es increíble que el amor destruya a una persona_

_- Si destruye, no es amor..._

_- Nao, ¿nunca leíste Romeo y Julieta?_

_- Cierto... pero es decir, ese nivel de amor ya es algo enfermizo, no es sano_

_- Perdone que te pregunte cosas tan personales... Pero ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien al punto de no poder aguantarlo? Cuando necesitas tanto a una persona que detestas tener ese sentimiento_

_- No lo sé... Creo que siempre he estado ocupada en otras cosas, pero podría decirse que Nina ha sido la mas duradera..._

_- Nao ¿la amas?_

_- Claro_

_¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas? _

_La verdad es que no les veo mucho sentido... son cosas que nunca me he puesto a pensar..._

_- Como sea, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, el plan marcha como debería_

_- Nao, eres una buena persona_

_- No diga eso Fumi, no lo soy... una vez más sólo veo por mis intereses..._

_Porque en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y después de todo, solo soy una delincuente"_

__/_/_/ AnGeLuZ_

_Uff, corto pero ya está, ahora si ya vamos en la recta final. Espero comenten y expresen sus comentarios y opiniones. Ahora... ¿creen que sea un final feliz o uno triste? Bueno, fue rápido x)_


	31. dirty thirty

**/ Dirty Filthy Flirty Thirthy **

***** Mayo Kagura *****

"_Cuando le dije a Shion que nunca la quería volver a ver, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que hubiera deseado tragarme esas palabras._

_Ahora me encuentro con Natsuki Kuga desmayada con la cabeza recargada en mis piernas, poniéndole un paquete de hielos en la frente..._

_- Gracias por venir por ella_

_Me dijo el tipo que atendía el bar._

_- No hay problema..._

_El hombre no despertaba malicia..._

_-Disculpe... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es decir... pudo haber vendido la exclusiva y obtener mucho dinero..._

_Me miraba._

_- No todos somos así... además... Ella no es feliz, y otra cosa que llegue a complicar la ya demasiado complicada vida que lleva... no terminarían bien las cosas..._

_El hombre le tenía lástima, pero fuera como fuera me sorprendió que no haya querido obtener un beneficio a las costillas de mi amiga... o lo que sea que ella sea para mí._

_- Cuida de ella, porque tal vez para la próxima no corra con tanta suerte..._

_- Gracias por el consejo_

_- Todos la han abandonado_

_- ¿Por qué dice eso?_

_- Fuiste la única que vino_

_El hombre se fue y me dejó con ella... Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era llevarla a mi casa, porque no tengo ni idea de dónde vive Natsuki._

_No la conozco bien, y muchos podrían decir que fue la culpable de que su vida se destruyera, a lo mejor y si, pero cuando entré en escena, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente mal..._

_Es una pena que una persona como ella haya tenido que pasar por eso... pero son cosas que nos pasan a todos, tarde o temprano._

_A la mañana siguiente, ella seguía inconsciente... y me pregunté si debía llamar a un médico, pero después de medio día despertó._

_- ¿Dónde... estoy?_

_- Hola Natsuki, creí que estabas muerta_

_- ¿Mayo?_

_Aún estaba confundida y se llevó la mano a la cabeza..._

_- Ah... ¿Qué demonios?_

_- Tenemos que hacer que un médico te vea_

_- ¿Que pasó?_

_- No se con exactitud, pero el encargado del bar me dijo que te estabas peleando y te estrellaron una botella en la cabeza..._

_- ¿De... verdad?_

_Asustada._

_Era la expresión que tenía en su rostro._

_- Si... Permíteme ¿quieres?_

_Le hablé a mi agencia, pedí que me mandaran un médico, discreto... porque ya sabíamos como se iba a poner la prensa. Ya hubo rumores de que ella y yo... teníamos algo._

_- Va venir un médico... y es seguro, no te preocupes..._

_- Oh... me duele mucho la cabeza_

_- No se si sea el golpe o el alcohol que traías encima..._

_- Tal vez... me siento muy mal_

_No me molestaba atenderla, pero si me lastimaba verla así, lo que alguna vez fue una persona tan llena de vida, fuerte... ahora era esto..._

_- Solo quiero que el dolor se vaya de aquí..._

_- Se irá... te lo prometo_

_El timbre estaba sonando, y al fin, el médico..._

_- ¿Shion?_

_- Mayo... Hey_

_- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿E-estabas ocupada?_

_- Es que..._

_- Mayo..._

_Escuché la ronca voz de Natsuki... Ella estaba ahora atrás de mí, la vi demasiado pálida y demasiado mal... eso no estaba nada bien..._

_- Mayo, escucha... No tienes que decirme nada, fue mi error venir._

_Ahora Shion bajó la mirada y se veía herida._

_- No es lo que parece..._

_Y...bam. Natsuki se había caído detrás de mí._

_- ¿Esta sangrando?_

_Preguntó Shion._

_- Se le debió haber abierto la cabeza de nuevo... maldición..._

_Me arrodillé a verla._

_- Debemos llevarla al hospital_

_- No, un médico ya viene... Si la ven así..._

_- Entiendo... ¿Que pasó?_

_Le conté todo lo ocurrido, mientras ella revisaba sus signos vitales._

_- Solo nos queda esperar... pues no soy doctora, no sabría decirte si esta bien o mal_

_- Da miedo... ¿verdad?_

_- Si, supongo... La herida que tiene en la cabeza esta nefasta_

_- No eso... Si no como terminó..._

_- Ella aún no 'terminó' Mayo..._

_Las lágrimas ya no se contuvieron._

_- Estoy feliz de que hayas venido_

_Shion me sonrió y el timbre volvió a sonar, con el costado del brazo me limpié las lágrimas y abrí._

_- Siento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico_

_Me dijo una mujer atractiva y alta._

_- Soy la doctora Sagisawa Yohko_

_- Si, descuide... pasé por acá..._

_La mujer traía bastante equipo para una simple visita domiciliaria, se encerró con Natsuki en la habitación de huéspedes de mi departamento, mientras Shion y yo nos quedamos sentadas en la sala._

_- ¿Te has retirado?_

_Me preguntó de la nada._

_- No... solo quería tomarme un año sabático_

_- Entiendo, esta bien, necesitas descansar_

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Ahora trabajo para la policía de Tokio... nada más_

_- Ah, genial_

_El silencio era bastante incómodo..._

_- Yo pensé que tú y Natsuki..._

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ella fue... más bien, yo fui el error en su vida..._

_Shion estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando la doctora salió._

_- ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_- No, para nada_

_Contesté apresuradamente._

_- Bien, vivirá... Pero lamento decirles que tiene un problema... La intoxicación por alcohol fue lo que hace que se esté desmayando... Su nivel de alcohol en la sangre era alto..._

_- Entiendo..._

_- Por otra parte, la contusión de la cabeza parece que no es grave, pero me temo que se lastimó un brazo... ¿Se lo fracturó recientemente?_

_- Yo... no sé..._

_- Oh... Bueno, habría que revisar su expediente médico... Si gustas puedo trasladarla a un hospital, no es tu responsabilidad si no es tu amiga_

_Ok, me molestó un poco tener que cuidarla, pero ahora me siento mal por ella, es como si nadie la quisiera de pronto._

_- Sería lo mejor que la trasladaran, la visitaremos_

_Me puso la mano en el hombro, Shion..._

_- Si... tienes razón... Natsuki es mi amiga, pero estaría mejor en el hospital_

_- Bien, haré los tramites... Espero que no se tarden mucho en venir, como yo. Odio la ciudad, me mudé recientemente..._

_Decía la doctora mientras hablaba por teléfono._

_Más tarde la ambulancia vino por ella y se la llevaron..._

_- Les recomiendo una intervención... porque las cosas pueden ponerse aún más peligrosas para ella_

_- Gracias doctora_

_Cuando todo mundo se fue y solo quedamos Shion y yo, el silencio incómodo volvió, pero fue roto por los labios de Shion, yo nunca pensé que eso sucediera... no otra vez..._

_- Escucha Mayo..._

_Me dijo cuando nuestro breve beso terminó..._

_- Vine porque quería saber como estabas... Soy débil, después de tanto tiempo creo que no te he superado_

_- Yo tampoco... ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

_- Si_

_- Shion, si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera terminado como ella... como Natsuki_

_- Ya te dije, aún no termina, ella tiene la oportunidad de que su vida no terminé así, y lo sabes... Sabes que ella como tú, tiene una segunda oportunidad_

_- Pero... ¿Cómo?_

_- Mientras ella lo quiera así va a ser... mientras ella quiera cambiar_

_- Ese es el problema_

_- Te tiene a ti_

_- Y yo te tengo a ti..._

_- No estoy segura de que las cosas vayan a funcionar Mayo, pero al menos lo intentaremos_

_- Si... lo intentaremos_

_La vida es un eterno prueba y error"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Dios, solo mátame._

_- No, me niego_

_- Natsuki, tienes un problema y..._

_- Mayo, agradezco de verdad que me hayas recogido aquella vez y cuidado de mí, pero no te voy a permitir que me insultes_

_- Pero si no te estoy insultando, la verdad es que estas en peligro y lo sabes_

_- ¿Peligro? Ja, ya no me hagas reír_

_- Quieras o no, Natsuki. Tienes un problema con el alcohol, uno muy grave_

_- Ya déjame_

_- Te van a soltar del hospital pronto y... ¿Qué va a pasar? Yo te diré, vas a ir a ahogarte en alcohol o peor aún, en drogas_

_- Ay, por favor, claro que no_

_- Natsuki, permíteme ayudarte_

_- No necesito la ayuda de nadie_

_- Mayo... ya mejor déjala_

_- Si, hazle caso a tu novia de lentes_

_- Bien... pero eso no quiere decir que no insista después_

_Al fin, me la quité de encima. Es demasiado para mi... No necesito ayuda para un problema que no tengo. _

_Esta bien que me he excedido un poco... pero no lo haré de nuevo._

_Los días pasaron y por fin pude salir, y claro, me esperaba la regañada de mi vida, cortesía de Takeda._

_- Lo siento mucho Natsuki, pero lo que estas haciendo esta perjudicando tu imagen y mucho_

_- ¿A quién le importa? Puedo hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana_

_- No, no puedes, porque estás bajo contrato_

_- Y... ¿Que pasaría si dijera que no me importa?_

_- Sería incumplimiento de contrato y ni con todo el dinero que tienes te sales de esta... ¿No es más fácil cumplir? No tienes una excusa legítima_

_- Takeda, cállate_

_- Natsuki, aunque me calle y no te diga nada... eso no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a desaparecer_

_- Ya se..._

_- Se que tienes problemas, pero tú elegiste este trabajo y tienes que separarlo de tu vida personal_

_- Y... ¿Cómo le hago genio? Mi trabajo esta muy ligado con lo que me pasa ¿de donde crees que sacó la inspiración?_

_- Yo se, pero últimamente no has escrito nada y tu imagen se ha dañado mucho con todo lo que has hecho, y gracias el cielo que nadie se enteró de tu última pelea ¿sabes? Creo que te equivocaste de carrera, tu vocación eran las luchas o el box_

_- Oh, cállate ¿quién va a ser tan estúpida como para luchar en un cuadrilátero en poca ropa?_

_El idiota de Takeda me imaginó, porque su nariz comenzó a chorrear sangre._

_- ¡Pervertido!_

_Le di un puñetazo y me salí de la oficina de mi estúpido manager, la verdad es que no estaba de humor y menos para eso..._

_- ¿Natsuki Kuga?_

_Los problemas nunca, pero nunca vienen solos, eso ya lo debería saber a estas alturas._

_- La misma_

_Miré a las personas que me hablaron, uno era un tipo de unos cincuenta años, canoso y con bigote y la otra era..._

_- ¿Shion?_

_- Hey Natsuki_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Lamento decirte que no es una visita social esta vez..._

_Estaba seria, más de lo normal, la verdad es que me agradaba la chica, pero en fin, el tipo sacó su insignia de la policía..._

_- Oh... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?_

_Es demasiado tarde como para que me arresten por mis crímenes pasados ¿verdad?_

_- Creo que conoce a mí compañera... yo soy el detective Akiyama, y venimos a buscarla por el homicidio de Tomoe Marguerite..._

_- ¿Tomoe esta muerta?_

_- Me temo que sí, su cuerpo fue encontrado hace algún tiempo y estamos interrogando a las personas, y me gustaría que nos acompañara por favor..._

_- Claro, claro..._

_Eso si ha sido una sorpresa, lo peor o lo mejor, es que no fui yo, pero seguramente ya me tienen como sospechosa._

_Me senté en el escritorio del hombre este, yo pensé que me iban a meter a uno de esos cuartitos donde te interrogan o te obligan a confesar, seas culpable o no, pero luego pensé, no soy culpable y claro, veo demasiadas películas._

_- Tengo entendido que la señorita Marguerite era su anterior manager... ¿Cuál era su relación con ella?_

_- Si, así es... ella y yo solo nos hablábamos por el trabajo_

_- ¿No se llevaban bien?_

_- No, pero no al punto del odio, es decir, nos caíamos mal pero hasta ahí... Nunca tuvimos así un gran pleito o algo..._

_- Si, bien, me han dicho que ustedes dos competían por el amor de Shizuru Fujino, que al final Shizuru la escogió a usted sobre ella_

_- Ah eso, es historia vieja... Si, es verdad, pero no tiene sentido, Shizuru ya me había escogido a mí, además, me duele decirlo, pero en el momento en que yo comencé una especie de relación con Shizuru, yo tenía novia, yo no busqué a Shizuru, en todo caso Tomoe querría matarme a mí... Yo ni idea tenía que estuviera muerta... pero bueno, Tomoe intentó alejarme de Shizuru de todos modos_

_- ¿De manera violenta?_

_- No... de hecho, estaba muy mal, se volvió indigente y todo, creo que no era estable mentalmente_

_- Si, de hecho coincide con lo que mucha gente nos ha dicho..._

_Me siguieron interrogando pero todo fue muy tranquilo de cierto modo._

_- Muchas gracias por su cooperación señorita Kuga..._

_- Si, de nada..._

_Eso, más raro no puede ser pero bueno, que en paz descanse la loca de Tomoe"_

- Y bien jefe... ¿que pasó?

- Lo que me habías dicho Shion... Kuga esta limpia en esto, nuestra principal sospechosa es

- Shizuru Fujino...

***** Nao Yuuki *****

"_Las cosas que haces en el pasado siempre repercuten en el futuro quieras o no._

_- Kuga... En serio... Necesitas ayuda, tiene como quince días que saliste del hospital y mírate_

_- Nadie te dijo que me fueras a recoger_

_- Mayo me dijo, porque ella esta de gira y Shion no estaba_

_- Pues ya te dije, me hubieras dejado_

_- ¿Por qué no te calmas?_

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_

_- Mira, mejor duérmete otro rato, que tienes un aspecto deplorable_

_La verdad es que esa Natsuki... _

_- ¿Nao? ¿Con quién peleas?_

_- Hola Nina, llegaste temprano_

_- Si... ¿Quién esta ahí?_

_Suspiré._

_- Kuga_

_- ¿La recogiste otra vez?_

_- No la podía dejar ahí tirada en la calle_

_- Esa se va a morir ahogada en alcohol un día de estos_

_- Nina... Natsuki es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla así, a veces me siento culpable por lo que le pasa, la abandoné cuando necesitaba de mí_

_- Natsuki tiene lo que se merece porque ella es quien se busca sus propios problemas_

_- Nina ¿sigues enojada con ella por qué te rechazó?_

_- Pff, claro que no Nao, no seas estúpida_

_- A mí me parece que por eso le tienes tanto odio_

_- Claro que no, además ¿qué no viste lo que le hizo a Mai y a Shizuru?_

_- ¿Otra vez eso? Si, andaba con las dos al mismo tiempo, con el consentimiento de ambas, te lo recuerdo y te recuerdo que esas dos se involucraron a espaldas de Natsuki_

_- Según tu todas son culpables de lo que le pasa a tu amiga_

_- No todos, solo que..._

_- Nao, ya no quiero escuchar explicaciones, estoy muy cansada_

_Se fue al cuarto y me cerró la puerta en la nariz... _

_Odio que me haga esto..._

_- Bien Kuga... parece que pasaremos la noche juntas..._

_Nunca pensé que dormir al lado de Kuga fuera reconfortante y agradable, claro que a la mañana siguiente me quejaré de lo mucho que ronca y se mueve._

_Pero nunca tuve una noche más tranquila que esa..._

_Cuando desperté, ella me estaba rodeando con sus brazos... nunca, pero nunca desperté así, tan extrañamente... feliz._

_- Kuga... Kuga..._

_Por más lindo que fuera, me tuve que separar de ella, porque tenía que despertar ya._

_- Hum... ¿Qué? Eh... ¿Quién...?_

_- Buenas, extraña_

_- Nao... ¿Que hago en tu casa?_

_- Veo que no recuerdas nada de nuestra loca noche de pasión_

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_En serio, la cara que hizo no tiene precio_

_- Cálmate, no es cierto... aunque eso quisieras_

_- Púdrete Nao_

_- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_- Claro que no..._

_- Si, ya sé, la cruda_

_- No es eso... no es solamente eso_

_La miré y realmente da lástima, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer si ella no coopera en nada_

_- ¿Quieres hablar?_

_Le dije a sabiendas de la respuesta_

_- No realmente, aún no me he ablandado, como tú_

_- ¿Ablandado yo? ¿No sabes con quién hablas acaso?_

_- Si, con la gran reina de la mafia, Nao Yuuki, pero eso no significa nada y lo sabes_

_- Si, creo que mi domadora tuvo mucho que ver en todo esto_

_- Hablando de Nina... Se molestó ¿verdad?_

_- Si, pero ya no importa, al rato se le pasa_

_- Perdón las molestias, aunque te recuerdo que nadie te pidió que..._

_- Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo aunque seas una malagradecida_

_- ¿Ahora me vas a sermonear tú también?_

_- Claro que no, ya sabrás tú que hacer Kuga, lo que si te digo es que... es la última vez_

_- A ver, ya no entendí nada_

_- Que quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas a llamarme hasta que recuperes la poca cordura que de por si tenías_

_- Ah ya entendí, tu me vas a castigar de manera diferente_

_- No es un castigo, si no que siento que no te importa... que no te importo, así que anda ve y destrúyete pero a mí ya no me arrastres contigo_

_- Bien, como quieras, de todos modos ya me iba a largar de aquí_

_No debí decirle esas cosas a Natsuki, pero me puso de malas que todo se lo tome a la ligera y que no aprecie ni tantito que yo haya sido la única amiga que le quedaba, ahora se tiene que atener a las consecuencias..._

_Agarró y se fue, sin decirme nada más._

_- Nao..._

_- Hey Nina_

_- Lo que hiciste... sabes que es por su bien_

_- No se si le haga algún bien, pero al menos a mí... ya no me hará daño_

_- Ella va a aprender por las malas, te lo digo por experiencia... Además es muy mala idea ahora que se embarca a otro Tour_

_- ¿Tan pronto?_

_- Ni tanto, me parece que su disquera se lo exigía y ella no tuvo de otra que hacerlo, aunque bien sabemos todos que es muy mala idea en estos momentos..._

_- Pobre Kuga... pero en fin... ¿Quieres desayunar?_

_- No puedo, me quedé de ver con Mai y Shizuru_

_- Como que pasas mucho tiempo con esas dos ¿no?_

_- Son mis amigas... Yo te aguanté a Natsuki ¿no? Yo no te pedí que la corrieras ni 'que las cortaras' con ella_

_- Si, ya se_

_Me pone de malas esta mujer a veces... en serio que no la soporto a veces y no se ni porque estoy con ella_

_- Además... ¿Por qué llevas tu guitarra?_

_- ¿Me vas a dejar de interrogar ya?_

_- No es para que te enojes_

_- Pues no me desesperes Nao_

_Y otra vez se fue azotando la puerta al salir. ¿Cuál es su problema?_

_Lo que me preocupa es Natsuki... ¿Está bien abandonarla así?_

_Confiaré en ella una vez más... y se que estará bien, es Natsuki"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Muchos pensarían que ya perdí la razón, por salir así a una gira enorme una vez más, pero realmente necesito estar lejos de lo que me hace daño... _

_Aunque a estas alturas ya no se si vale la pena seguir así por ellas... _

_Es que aún no me explico ¿por qué de todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo ellas se fijaron en la persona menos adecuada?_

_¿Mai no sabe quien es Shizuru?_

_Yo ya no entiendo nada, en serio que no. Incluso estoy pensando que desde el principio, Mai me estaba engañando, no... en serio que ya no se ni en quien o que confiar._

_A estas alturas, ni yo misma confío en mi._

_- Natsuki_

_- ¿Qué quieres Takeda?_

_- Tienes una sesión ahora mismo_

_- Voy, voy_

_Aunque quiero, no puedo concéntrame en nada, ni en mi trabajo ni en nada más._

_- Se que las cosas son difíciles para ti, pero has un esfuerzo ¿quieres?_

_- Ajá_

_¿Que sabe el de todo esto? Es decir, la mujer que quiere no esta con alguien que solía ser tu mejor amiga y que ahora es sospechosa de asesinato._

_No he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso tampoco, pero a decir verdad, me molesta que Mai pueda estar en peligro._

_Con Shizuru, nunca se sabe._

_Pero si la asesina, no me importa, eso escogió al final._

_- Natsuki ¿quieres concentrarte?_

_- Si, ya voy_

_Estúpidas sesiones de fotografías._

_Después del trabajo, no hay nada como una fiesta para despejarte la cabeza, no en serio, las fiestas son estúpidas, la única razón por la que voy es por la bebida._

_No se en que punto comencé a hacer las cosas así pero... se dieron simplemente de esa manera. _

_¿Que busco con esto?_

_No busco morir, solo busco olvidar, olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado y de todo lo que he hecho, solo no quiero volver a pensar en el dolor que me produce todo lo que ha ocurrido"_

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Se que esta parte va lenta, pero bueno que tiene su razón de ser, espero que les haya gustado y que no les vaya a decepcionar el final (todavía falta). Que hablando de finales, por ahí escuché unos rumores que quiero aclarar. La saga de 'Esta en la sangre' no es una trilogía así que no va a acabar con Noche Incandescente para los que leen esta historia también. Noche Incandescente tendrá más episodios que Leyenda de Sangre y Plata así que tampoco va a acabar xD

Volviendo a Starletts, por favor sigan comentando y les mando un saludo afectuoso!


	32. Chapter 31

**/ Thirsthy Thirthy One**

***** ? ******

"_¿Querías olvido Natsuki Kuga, pues bien, aquí lo tienes. El Olvido del que no te escapaste ni si quiera tú... Porque hay miles de maneras de olvidar y dañar, porque hay cientos de maneras de superar y el olvido no es una de ellas. ¿Chupando vas a entender que no puedes morir? Porque todavía hay alguien a quien puedes salvar, alguien que es para ti y tú eres para alguien. Porque va a más allá de pertenecerle terrenalmente a una persona"_

Las noticias hasta ahora son inciertas, a muchos les parece un escándalo más, para otros solo es parte de la televisión basura o para quien le interese. Pero hay personas que creen que es sumamente importante.

"La situación de Natsuki Kuga, mejor conocida como Natsuki Kruger es crítica, no sabemos si será capaz de sobrevivir esta vez.

Todo parece indicar que solo se trata de un desafortunado accidente, pues la estrella salía en estado de ebriedad cuando fue arrollada por un auto desconocido, aunque es evidentemente un accidente, las autoridades piensan que se trata de un intento homicidio, pero claro, solo es una teoría... Les mantendremos informados"

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Hay un lugar al que siempre quise regresar pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo. Un parque, común y corriente que estaba a la vuelta de la casa donde vivíamos mamá, papá y yo en Alemania. Recuerdo que algunas veces íbamos todos juntos, no era siempre... pero en ese momento yo me sentía feliz de estar ahí... Nunca quise regresar por el dolor que me podría causar, lo que no entiendo... ¿Es por qué me encuentro aquí?_

_- Hey ¿Estás perdida?_

_¿Quién me habla? El parque esta vació, demasiado vació._

_- No estoy perdida_

_- Pues parece que lo estás_

_Un muchacho, que me es familia pero no recuerdo en absoluto. Esta vestido de blanco... yo también estoy vestida de blanco ¿qué demonios...?_

_- Hola Natsuki, cuanto tiempo_

_- ¿Te conozco?_

_- Si, si me conoces. No puedo creer que no me recuerdes..._

_- ¿Un fan?_

_- No, me conoces de hace mucho tiempo, digamos que de una época 'accidentada?_

_Este tipo me asusta aunque solo sea un sueño o una visión o lo que sea._

_- ¿Accidente?_

Flashback

_Recuerdo ese infame accidente de hace años donde hubo una carambola de automóviles y quedé aplastada entre mi moto y los autos, ah... en ese entonces ese problema no era tan grave como los que tengo ahora..._

_Recuerdo que..._

_- Hey ¿estas bien?_

_- ¿Que... pasó?_

_- No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de ahí..._

_Recuerdo a un joven que me sacó de ahí pero su brazo se quedó prensado, no recuerdo más de ese chico, lo sacaron a el y poco después, todo explotó._

Fin Flashback

_- ¿Eres el que me salvó?_

_- Si, pero también me conoces de algún otro lado, incluso sabes mi nombre e incluso sabes porque dejé este mundo_

_Oh... eso no esta bien_

_- ¿Estoy muerta?_

_- Dímelo tú_

_- No me simpatizas ¿sabes?_

_- Este mundo esta lleno de cosas que no nos simpatizan, pero no todas son malas para nosotros_

_- Claro, me salvaste, me hiciste un buen muchas gracias_

_- ¿Pero sirvió de algo Natsuki? Yo tenía una vida por delante, pero desafortunadamente terminó antes de que pudiera ser un poco feliz_

_- Genial, ahora me vas a sermonear y me vas a decir que desperdicié mi vida y bla bla_

_- No, de hecho te iba a decir que tal vez sea lo mejor, eso lo que yo pienso de mi muerte, pienso que las cosas se pudieron haber puesto feas de haber seguido viviendo_

_- No estoy entendiendo_

_- Me iba a casar, con una chica a la que amé mucho, pero pienso que no la podría haber hecho feliz nunca, creo que después de un tiempo no nos íbamos a aguantar e íbamos a romper, eso pienso al menos..._

_- ¿Te ibas a casar...?_

_- Si, y la chica ahora es muy feliz con alguien que en su vida imaginó que la iba a hacer feliz, pero también creo que no son la una para la otra, por el momento esta bien, pero la persona que es la idónea para ella, aún no esta lista..._

_Este chico, su historia... Oh, maldición_

_- ¿Yuichi Tate? ¿El novio de Mai?_

_- Hasta que te acordaste, mil años después_

_- Tienes cara de menso_

_- ¡Hey!_

_- Si, ya, gracias por salvarme la vida una vez_

_- Natsuki, el mundo esta lleno de consecuencias ¿Has pensado en eso?_

_- No, y no me importa_

_- Yo te salvé, pudiste haber muerto o tener serias consecuencias aquella vez, pero no, porque te ayudé y yo si tuve consecuencias, me lastimé el brazo y fui blanco fácil para cuando me asaltaron..._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?_

_- ¿Quieres acabar de escucharme mujer? Como sea, tú y yo conectamos nuestras vidas sin quererlo pero realmente no afectó nada en ese entonces, pero por azares del destino, terminaste conociendo a Mai, y ella conoció gracias a ti a Shizuru, y ahora mira como están las cosas..._

_- Ya veo... ¿Crees que sea el karma? ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy pagando que por mi culpa te moriste?_

_- O eres lenta, o muy soberbia. Para nada es lo que quiero decir, solo quiero que sepas que hay consecuencias a todo lo que hacemos... Es decir, si te mueres vas a afectar la vida de las personas pero si vives la afectarás de otra manera_

_- Ah si... Pero ya me da igual, no es como si alguien me fuera a extrañar_

_- Siempre hay alguien que se va a acordar de ti, así como hay personas que vivas o mueras no les afecta en lo más mínimo, pero nuestras acciones son siempre necesarias para que la vida siga, hagas lo hagas afectará a alguien de buena o mala manera_

_- Si, es algo que todo mundo sabe_

_- ¿Has pensando que deberías seguir viva por una razón?_

_- ¿Tengo una misión en la vida?_

_- Todos la tenemos, a mi me gusta pensar que la mía fue poner la conexión entre Mai y tú y salvarte_

_- Te encantó eso de ser héroe ¿verdad?_

_- Eso si, ya no importa en estos momentos. Pero lo que importa eres tú_

_- No sé, ya te dije, da igual_

_- ¿Crees que morir va a traer una solución?_

_- Bueno, si me toca, me toca_

_- Esta bien, quieres saberlo, adelante. No te toca aún, pero tú insistes en morirte_

_- Yo no insisto, no es como si me hubiera suicidado o algo_

_- Pero es lo que estas haciendo, dices que no te importa pero en realidad es otra cosa, ya deja de ser cínica conmigo y di la verdad, nadie se va a reír ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?_

_- No tengo cabida en un mundo donde Mai y Shizuru estén juntas, es que... no lo comprendo. No entiendo como es que sucedió eso... Yo no creo que ellas pertenezcan..._

_- Si piensas eso, ¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto?_

_- ¿Serviría de algo? Quedamos en muy malos términos y yo cometí errores con las dos_

_- Tienes que volver a acercarte a ellas, ya de por si las cosas no pintan bien para ellas dos, si intervinieras..._

_- ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

_Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa._

_- Golpéame si quieres, sabes que no me va a afectar en nada, pues no somos corpóreos_

_- Maldita sea_

_- No puedo decirte nada, porque el futuro no esta escrito, eso solo lo puedes hacer tu en el presente_

_- Quisiera recuperar la amistad de Shizuru y el amor de Mai, pero se que eso va a ser imposible, no voy a poder tener una cosa ni la otra_

_- ¿Segura que eso es lo que quieres?_

_- Por su puesto_

_- ¿No preferirías el amor de... otra persona?_

_- No, tiene que ser Mai_

_- Oh, eres necia, pero bueno ya aprenderás algún día_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- De nada, de nada, solo te digo, que solo tú puedes cambiar las cosas, y necesitas aprender a valorar que es lo que más quieres. No puedes tener todo en la vida, pero algo es mejor que nada... No las pierdas por completo, porque ellas necesitan de tu ayuda_

_- Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta_

_- Pero si crees que morir es la solución porque tu dolor es más de lo que puedes aguantar, adelante, hazlo..._

_Y el sueño terminó... Porque eso no pudo ser real"_

"Noticias de último momento, nos han informado de la situación actual de la cantante Natsuki Kuga, el médico que la atendía acaba de informarnos que, a las 13:43 Natsuki Kuga, ha fallecido"


	33. Chapter 32

**/ My stupid thing #32**

***** Shizuru Fujino *****

"_Cuando las cosas están destinadas a fracasar, lo están. _

_Mi relación con... Viola. Es un ejemplo de eso._

_- ¿Que te dijeron Shizuru?_

_- No te preocupes, aún no hay pruebas suficientes, además ya se están dando cuenta que yo no maté a Tomoe_

_- No entiendo como sucedió todo esto..._

_- No te preocupes, pasaremos de este problema pronto_

_- ¿Sabes qué es lo que me preocupa?_

_- ¿Qué Mai?_

_- Lo de las pruebas de ADN... dicen que se parece a tu estructura pero que no coincide con la tuya_

_Yo no le quiero decir a Mai cuales son mis sospechas, porque tengo miedo de que ella sea la siguiente._

_- No te preocupes, eso es más que prueba suficiente para saber que no fui yo_

_- Yo te creo_

_- Pero las autoridades no me creen_

_- Te creerán_

_Claro me creerán hasta que les lleve a la responsable de la muerte de Tomoe. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola._

_- Ya nos podemos ir amor_

_- Claro, vamos... Oye Mai, te dejo en la casa y después te veo, voy a arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo_

_- No te preocupes, en ese caso, voy al restaurante un rato_

_- Me parece bien_

_Al menos ahí va a estar segura de todo daño que se pueda ocasionar... _

_- Nos vemos más tarde ¿si? Y no olvides que te amo Mai_

_- Yo te amo más_

_Nos despedimos con un beso, tal vez demasiado apasionado, pero realmente tenía miedo de no volver a verla, porque... no conozco a mi hermana como debería._

_No hay razón para aplazar las cosas más tiempo del que ya se han hecho. _

_- Shizuru ¡Que gusto verte hermanita!_

_- Ahórrate los sarcasmos Viola_

_- ¿Ara? Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo_

_- Tú mataste a Tomoe_

_- Ara, tu no te vas por rodeos ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Fuiste o no?_

_Alguna parte de mí deseaba que no fuera cierto._

_- No te molestaba el hecho de que Natsuki Kuga trabajara para la mafia, pero si te molesta el hecho de que tu hermana haga lo mismo, no se si es un halago o un insulto._

_- Entonces si fuiste tu..._

_Me dejé caer en una silla, en serio, deseaba que no fuera ella._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Se estaba interponiendo en mi camino, en el tuyo y el de todo el mundo_

_- No entiendo_

_- No hace falta que lo entiendas hermanita, ahora ya no esta aquí_

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Vamos, no te vayas a poner sentimental, como yo lo veo, le hice un favor a este mundo al haberme deshecho de ella ¿no crees?_

_- Era desagradable, si... Pero no era necesario todo esto, por Dios ¡mataste a alguien!_

_- Corrección: he matado a varias personas_

_- No puedes ser más cínica ¿verdad Viola?_

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

_- ¡Me están acusando a mí!_

_- Así que era eso ¿no? No es que te haya importado el hecho de que yo haya matado a alguien o a Tomoe, si no que te hayan acusado a ti_

_- No me quieras trasquiversar las cosas Viola_

_- ¿Pero es verdad no?_

_- No merecía morir, pero tampoco tengo que cargar con algo que yo no hice_

_- Bueno, cometí un error, yo no quería que te acusaran a ti... Lo voy a arreglar, no te preocupes, no quiero que te metan a la cárcel aunque te haría un bien ¿sabes?_

_- Viola, haz lo que quieras, pero si yo caigo, tu caerás_

_Al fin, su rostro normalmente sereno y sonriente cambió por uno de suma sorpresa_

_- ¿Serías capaz de delatarme? No te atreves_

_- No, no me atrevo, pero si por tu culpa me culpan a mí, claro que lo voy a hacer_

_- Lo peor de todo es que me tienes en tus garras, por esto yo puedo ir más años de lo que pienso..._

_- ¿Ves? Más te vale arreglarlo_

_Viola se me quedó mirando_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Esto te arruina la hermosa fantasía que te creaste ¿verdad?_

_- Viola, ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?_

_- Tu y Mai nunca van a estar felices y lo sabes_

_- Claro que lo sé, más sabiendo que personas como tú nos arruinan la existencia siempre_

_- Como quieras Shizuru, solo que no digas que no te lo advertí_

_- Te juro que si le haces algo a Mai..._

_- No, si no le pienso hacer nada, cualquiera puede darse cuenta, que tu y ella no tienen futuro juntas, ahora... si me hacer el favor de irte, hay asuntos que arreglar_

_- Si, más te vale_

_Viola solo me sonreía y me fui de ahí. La gente se ha empeñado en decir que ella y yo juntas es algo tan bizarro... pero al final, no es su vida de los demás, es la nuestra y a nosotros nos ha resultado demasiado bien._

_Al llegar a casa, Mai aún no ha llegado, pero no importa, creo que sería buena idea sorprenderla y hacer la comida esta vez yo misma... aunque claro, yo no cocino como ella, pero dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta._

_El teléfono suena, algo inusual en nuestra casa_

_- ¿Diga?_

_Nada, nadie, no se oye nada, ni si quiera la respiración_

_- ¿Si?_

_Nada, me colgó. Como digo, algo inusual"_

***** Natsuki Kuga *****

"_Hay veces que las personas te dicen hasta las consecuencias de las acciones que estas a punto de cometer, y tú ni si quiera los escuchas. Porque nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, dicen._

_Y fue lo que pasó conmigo._

_Mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes, pero los doctores me revivieron a tiempo... _

_¿A alguien le importó? No, absolutamente a nadie._

_Decir que ni si quiera a mí me importó también es una vil mentira, pero claro, yo soy lo demasiado chica mala como para admitirlo._

_Me importó lo que me pasó, aunque en el instante no le haya dado la importancia que tenía en realidad._

_Si fue un sueño o un milagro o lo que sea que hubiera sido eso con el novio de Mai, me asustó, aunque claro, mi primera reacción fue: yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera y es mi decisión saber cuando termina._

_Claro, lógica reacción, pero resulta que no podemos decidir cuando morir, incluso en un suicidio no siempre te terminas muriendo._

_Te toca o no te toca. _

_Nadie se enteró de mis seres queridos, ni si quiera la prensa se enteró, pero... ¿hubiera valido de algo que alguien lo supiera?_

_Otra vez... no. A nadie le hubiera importado si se hubieran enterado, al menos no de corazón, la mayoría solo hubiera visto por sus intereses._

_Lo que me importaba era saber si a Mai le hubiera importado... a Shizuru desde luego que si, es demasiado noble, la conozco bien, o solía conocerla._

_Después de que me recuperé seguía con mi rutina habitual, iba a las fiestas, tomaba un poco, me veía con mis nuevas amistades pero ahora sentía un vació que ni con alcohol se llenaba..._

_Lo mejor era seguir con mi vida, empezar de nuevo... _

_Había algo que aún no me había abandonado, algo que aún me gustaba y no había perdido del todo el sentido: la música._

_Me dedicarías a ella otra vez, pero también había algo que quería hacer, quería regresar a casa, a Japón, porque ahí era mi lugar, porque a pesar de no saber quien, yo se que hay alguien que me esta esperando allá y que yo espero también._

_Es una sensación extraña, pero así es..._

_- Takeda... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Este tipo dejó de ser amable conmigo, creo que lo empujé demasiado._

_- Cuando terminé la gira, quiero descansar un buen tiempo, realmente lo necesito porque..._

_- Da igual, si quieres puedes retirarte, la disquera ha decidido no renovarte el contrato. Las regalías de los discos que ya grabaste seguirán siendo tuyas y todo, pero ya no quieren trabajar contigo_

_Genial, ahora ellos también me daban la espalda. Pero no importa, con o sin ellos podía continuar._

_- Bien, mejor para mí, idiota._

_Le di la espalda y la verdad es que yo ya no quería saber nada de ese papanatas._

_Tenía dinero y todo eso, y para que mentir, me dolió que me hayan echado de esa manera, pero en cierta manera se que yo me lo busqué con mi comportamiento._

_Pero no me pueden quitar mi música... no pueden matar lo que yo tengo por dentro... ni matar lo que soy en realidad._

_Aunque no se si Mai y Shizuru mataron mi alma... _

_No entiendo por qué, pero es más fácil culparlas que entenderlas, o que entenderme a mí misma._

_Como sea... me empezaba a dar cuenta que me había quedado sola y me estaba quedando sola. Me di cuenta que la fama y el dinero era lo que me conseguía 'nuevos amigos' porque nadie se quería acercar a mí para otro tipo de razones que no fueran la diversión..._

_El alcohol ya no ayudaba para nada y los problemas no se iban, de hecho creo que los traían de vuelta._

_- ¿Falta mucho para que regresemos a Japón?_

_- No, no falta mucho_

_Me dijo de manera cortante Takeda._

_Esos días fueron realmente pesados, sentía que el tiempo ya no pasaba sobre mí, me concentré en mi trabajo como siempre debió haber sido._

_Parecía que la gente tenía una reacción favorable... Finalmente llegó el día del concierto en Japón, el último que cerraría la gira y mi contrato._

_Entonces me pregunté si ellas... sabrían que yo estaba aquí ahora. Me pregunté si ellas si quiera me recordaban o me mencionaban una vez más._

_Entonces se me ocurrió... hablar al teléfono de Mai pero..._

_- ¿Diga?_

_Ni si quiera respiré. La voz de Shizuru era algo que no me esperaba escuchar... no tan pronto._

_- ¿Si?_

_Yo... no estaba preparada mentalmente, y le colgué. Pude haber hablado con ella, pero no creo que fuera el momento, además no se porque me sorprende tanto, era de esperarse que ellas vivan juntas o siempre estén juntas._

_Me preparé para el concierto, y yo pensé que el hecho de que me sintiera como basura iba a empeorar las cosas, de hecho fueron buenas, porque se me ocurrió algo que de no haber escuchado a Shizuru no habría pasado._

_- Para cerrar el concierto... Les tengo una canción nueva, es un poco improvisada... pero es muy importante para mí sacar lo que llevo dentro..._

_[__I did a stupid thing last night_

_I called you _

_a moment of weakness_

_no not a moment more like three months of weakness I'm one step away from crashing to my knees_

_I'm one step away from spilling my guts to you_

_I did a stupid thing last night_

_I called you_

_I'm doing all right_

_no don't feel sorry for me _

_really I'm all right_

_I'm one step away from crashing to my knees_

_I'm one step away from spilling my guts to you_

_You see there's this huge chunk of me missing_

_it's gone_

_and I can't feel it I can't feel it I can't feel it_

_I did a stupid thing last night_

_I called you_

_it's the last time_

_and maybe tommorow night will be the last time_

_and I'm one step away from crashing to my knees _

_one step away from spilling my guts to you _

_one step away from crashing to my knees_

_one step away from spilling my guts to you_

_one step away from crashing to my knees_

_one step away from spilling my guts to you__]_

_Cuando terminé, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima y a la gente parecía haberle gustado._

_Finalmente, cuando pasó eso, de inmediatamente me echaron..._

_- No creas que no se dieron cuenta de que has mejorado estos días, pero eso lo debiste haber hecho antes ¿sabes?_

_- Takeda, ¿quien dijo que lo hice para conservar mi contrato? Con todo esto, me van a llover cosas mejores y no porquerías... Hasta nunca, idiota._

_Me fui rápido de ahí, si me habían liquidado ya... No tiene caso ¿verdad? Las cosas no son tan malas a veces._

_Me sentía liberada... ahora en casa, pero sola... Aunque hay alguien que me esta esperando y lo sé, alguien a quien si le va a dar gusto verme._

_Alguien que toda su vida esperó conocerme y se siente igual de culpable que yo._

_Alguna vez investigué la dirección estando con Mai, y ahora me iba a servir._

_La casa se encontraba en la vieja fábrica de armas de los Yami, si... iba a buscarla a ella, al final yo ya había perdido las esperanzas porque ni si quiera creí que me fuera a abrir pero..._

_Ni si quiera me habló y yo tampoco. No necesitábamos palabras para saber quienes éramos, porque por fuera somos iguales, solo ella tiene más edad que yo pero aún así, mi abuela sabía que era yo._

_- Natsuki..._

_- Abuela, hey_

_Su abrazó era demasiado fuerte, pero no me molestaba, al contrario ya hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me demostraba auténtico cariño._

_- Pero pasa, anda, pasa por favor_

_- Si, gracias..._

_Natsuki entró a la casa de su abuela, que a pesar de estar limpia e impecable se veía algo descuidada._

_- Supe que tu gira había terminado_

_- Ah si, de hecho creo que pasaran años antes de que vuelva a salir a una gira de esas_

_- Me da gusto escucharlo, no podría ser capaz de decir adiós cuando hemos dicho hola_

_- Si, tienes razón_

_- Oh Natsuki..._

_Mi abuela volvió a abrazarme y esta vez más fuerte. Ella es como una versión mía, de Natsuki y de Saeko pero más envejecida._

_- Pensé que estabas... Oh, casi muero cuando vi la noticia de que habías muerto_

_- No, parece que yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer en este mundo, hay cosas que todavía no resuelvo y de hecho, esta era una..._

_Le correspondí el abrazo, es gracioso cuando dos personas tan necesitadas se reencuentran... bueno, la verdad es que no es gracioso pero de todos modos..._

_- Nunca pensé que vendrías a buscarme, yo siempre fui cobarde como para hacerlo..._

_- No eres cobarde, creo que es natural tener miedo, y más en estas circunstancias_

_- Cuando sepas todo el daño que le causé a tu madre no pensarás lo mismo de mi_

_- No, mejor cuando sepas todo el daño que le he causado a las personas que me han rodeado, personas que me querían..._

_- Tú no eres una mala persona Natsuki, no lo eres_

_- No lo sé abuela..._

_Las dos nos sentamos, porque realmente teníamos mucho de que hablar, cosas que serían dolorosas y cosas que tal vez no lo fueran tanto, pero por el momento nos alegrábamos de conocernos al fin"_

***** Mai Tokiha *****

"_Una de las cosas que más odia uno en el mundo es cuando alguien esta enamorado de ti, verdaderamente pero tú no le puedes dar lo que quisieras y quisieran ellos, no puedes amar a una persona a la fuerza ni aunque tu quisieras._

_- Sabes que lo siento mucho ¿verdad?_

_- Si, siempre que nos vemos te disculpas_

_- Yo... sabes que no es mi intención hacerte daño_

_- Lo sé_

_Hubo pocas ocasiones en las que pude hablar con Sara después de todo lo que pasó con Shizuru pero finalmente ella me ha estado buscando, no se con que intenciones realmente pero se que le duele todo lo que pasa._

_- Mira Mai, la verdad es que aunque no lo creas... estoy feliz con el hecho de que tengas a Shizuru_

_- Nadie puede ser feliz de ese modo_

_- Bueno, no. Es cierto que uno no puede ser realmente feliz, pero una parte de mi si esta contenta de que este feliz con ella, de que finalmente hayas encontrado a la persona indicada y que ahora se que no sufres más por mal de amores_

_Me sonríe pero se que por dentro para ella es muy difícil_

_- Si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo Sara..._

_- No... en serio, no digas nada. Yo solo vine a decirte que siempre me vas a tener, porque en este momento, estoy segura de decirte que... te amo. Aunque se que no compartes el mismo sentimiento, ya veré como lidio yo con las cosas, se que no quisieras estar en esta situación pero... pues déjame ser_

_- No sonrías cuando te duele tanto_

_- No me duele, si se siente horrible que yo no sea la persona que tú quieres, pero no todas las personas pensamos iguales, y ya te dije, para mí vale más que tu estés feliz aunque no sea conmigo... De hecho creo es mejor porque yo nunca te haría feliz_

_- Ay Sara..._

_- Lo sé, eso no lo sabemos. Yo nunca seré un obstáculo para ti y Shizuru, porque no pienso pelear por ti ya que es una guerra que no puedo ganar, pero no me puedes impedir amarte, y cuando menos déjame ser tu amiga_

_- Sabes que si_

_Ella me abrazó_

_- Siempre cuidaré de ti_

_- Yo... no se que decir_

_- No es necesario que digas nada_

_El abrazó se prolongó un poco más de lo necesario pero finalmente ella me dejó libre._

_- Me tengo que ir Mai, cuídate mucho_

_- Si, tú también..._

_Se que Sara no es mala y que lo que dice es verdad, aunque también es verdad que se la pasa evitando a Shizuru, siempre que me ve trata de que no sea con ella, aunque a mí me da la impresión de que algo esta ocultando... En fin._

_- Mai, ¿sabías que Natsuki regresó al país?_

_Me preguntó de pronto Arika._

_- No, no supe nada de eso, solo supe que había fingido su muerte o algo así_

_- No, no fingió su muerte, si no que fue un rumor que se soltó cuando ella tuvo ese último accidente_

_- Ah, ya_

_- Dicen que ya esta bastante limpia ¿sabes?_

_- Supongo que esta bien por ella pero ¿por qué debería importarme?_

_- Mai, no seas así, Natsuki solía ser..._

_- ¿Sabes que pienso? Que con lo loca que está Natsuki, fue ella quien mató a Tomoe y ahora le quieren echar la culpa a Shizuru_

_- ¿Tú crees que Natsuki mató a Tomoe?_

_Los ojos de Arika se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa, vaya que es una chica bastante extraña._

_- Si, si creo que haya sido ella, era una delincuente y sabrá que tantos otros ha matado antes_

_- Pero... uh... si tiene razón, es una posibilidad_

_Las dos suspiramos, no se porque de pronto me da tanto coraje pensar en Natsuki._

_- No importa... Ella dice que las cosas se van a solucionar pronto_

_- Mai... ¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo?_

_- No sé... La verdad es que me siento rara_

_El domingo es el compromiso de uno de los hermanos de Shizuru, va a ir toda la familia y..._

_- Pero ellos ya casi te aceptaron ¿no?_

_- Si, a mi y a Shizuru, después de todo, Viola también es así_

_- Increíble, dos en una familia_

_- Arika, hablas como si fuera algo tan fuera de lo normal_

_- No, no quise decir eso... pero... bueno_

_- Si, no te preocupes, no pasa nada_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si, Arika, no pasa nada_

_- Será mejor que me vaya, quiero llegar a hacerle la comida a Shizuru_

_- Me la saluda_

_- Claro_

_No se porque... pero ahora que me siento más segura y que al fin va a terminar esa tontería de Tomoe siento que Natsuki va a salir en cualquier momento..."_

***** Viola Fujino *****

"_Unos cuantos sobornos y amenazas bastaron para que se retiraran los cargos a mi hermana, después de todo, ella no fue la que mató a Tomoe._

_- Pero si ya llegó la santa..._

_Le dije a la chica que se presentó en mi oficina en el parque recreativo de tortugas, claro, una fachada más para ocultar lo que verdaderamente hago para ganarme la vida._

_- Lamento llegar tarde_

_- ¿Estabas con Mai, Sara?_

_La miré, estaba bastante agobiada._

_- Si, lo lamento_

_- Ara, ara. No tienes que avergonzarte de un sentimiento bello_

_Mi miró con dolor._

_- Tan bello que te hace hacer cosas..._

_- ¿Qué va a hacer usted si un día su hermana se entera de la verdad?_

_Ahora yo la miré._

_- La verdad de porqué mató a Tomoe_

_- Tomoe me pidió asesinar a Natsuki, yo no podía hacer eso... Luego me amenazó con que si no lo hacía la policía y todo mundo sabría lo que yo hacía en verdad... No podía arriesgarme a que hablara pero no podía matar a Natsuki tampoco..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?_

_- ¿Sabes quien es mi familia no? Todos los Fujino somos increíblemente influyentes y yo también lo soy, no voy a permitir que Shizuru vaya a dar a la cárcel, aunque ya no será bueno para ti ¿verdad? Con Shizuru en la cárcel tu podrías consolar a la pobre Mai... ¿Sabes? Debería hacer eso... Eso si que las separaría_

_- ¿Sería usted capaz de hacer eso? Es su propia hermana_

_- Tú tampoco eres tan inocente o si ¿Sara?_

_La chica me miraba._

_- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, si Mai ya la eligió a ella... No hay nada que yo pueda hacer_

_- Te das por vencida muy rápido_

_- Hay cosas que no tienen solución_

_- ¿De verdad eso es lo que crees?_

_- Si, de verdad que lo creo_

_- Tienes razón, hay veces que uno llega a un punto en que no hay nada que hacer, un punto en que no importa lo que hagas, no puedes hacer nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas no cambien a nuestro favor..._

_- ¿De qué habla?_

_- Te diré lo que voy a hacer. Voy a librar a Shizuru de este problemita, pero la verdad de todo esto va a ser un secreto ¿si?_

_- Esta bien, Viola – sama_

_- Después, dejaré que las cosas tomen su propio curso_

_- ¿E-en serio?_

_- Mira_

_Le di el periódico de esta mañana. Con los enormes titulares._

**EL REGRESO DE NATSUKI**

_- ¿Es en serio?_

_- Si, y créeme que ella regresó no solo en el aspecto musical, se que no tardará mucho para ella haga su regreso en el juego..."_


End file.
